Zodia: The Thirteenth Tribe of Kobol : The Zodiac
by grpruett
Summary: “The Thirteen Tribes of Kobol.” In chapter 1 the Tribe Zodia, the thirteenth tribe, settles on Earth. Everything after chapters 2 is on “The Zodiac The genetic duplicate.” A girl from Earth is found in stasis aboard a crippled ship.
1. Zodia: The Thirteenth Tribe of Kobol

1

Zodia: The Thirteenth Tribe of Kobol

**Disclaimers: The concept of thirteen colonies originating from Kobol belongs to Universal Studios. **

**Note: Immanuel Velikovsky had written a book "Worlds in Collision". In his book he declared that Venus was not a planet 3500 years ago, but a gigantic comet. To understand more of Immanuel Velikovsky's claim you can do a google search by typing Imanuel Velikovsky. **

**This story is based on Immanuel Velikovsky's claim. **

As the passing months slowly turned into years the Zodiacs would come relatively close to a habitable planet that had barely enough water-supply to withstand five thousand people. The population of a zodiac's starship would decide that they no long wanted to live on a starship. They then would break off from the fleet and went to the planet.

One hundred and twelve years after leaving Kobol the remaining eighty percent of the tribe Zodia were approaching an ocean planet in a solar system with eight planets. The planet they named Earth was the second planet from the sun. Soon after reaching the planet several one man probes were sent out to survey the planet.

Three months later Pres. Dantes had called a briefing to discuss what was discovered.

After everyone had taken his or her seat, Dr. Asthor started to speak out, "Pres. Dantes, my crew and I have found no signs of intelligent life. The most intelligence creatures that we found on the planet are several classes of primates. Although these primates closely resemble us, hitting another primate over the head with a broken tree limb and stealing his or her food is the most intelligence they will ever have."

"Can these primates be a threat to us?" asked Pres. Dantes.

"They can be, however we found them to be easily intimidated," said Dr. Asthor. "We shouldn't have any difficulties in overcoming any threat they may pose to us."

"What other kinds of threat can we expect?" asked Pres. Dantes.

"We found several different kinds of large four legged animals that can definitely devour a human," said Dr. Asthor. "Some have a spotted pelt while others have stripes. There is even a daggit type creature that is larger than a daggit. We found them to be either gray or white in color. These creatures run together within a socialized group and wails at their moon."

"Are those daggit type creatures threatening?" asked Pres. Dantes.

"Yes they are," said Dr. Asthor. "There are several other creatures as well, but nothing we can't handle."

"Any other dangers we have to contend with besides animals?" asked Pres. Dantes.

"There are a number of active volcanoes in several regions of the planet," said Dr. Halistra. "We haven't noticed any seismic activities since we been here, but we have picked up several possible location on our scanner where a seismic activity might occur."

"Will that roving planet we discover ten years ago cause us any threat?" asked Pres Dantes.

"Venus is actually a large comet, but given Venus' present course and location it doesn't pose a threat to us," said Dr. Halistra. "However, since we can only determine what will happen within five hundred years from our present time that can change anytime after five hundred years."

"Mr. President, we are finding indication that Earth might have crossed path with Venus in the past," said Dr. Courtes. "We suspect that Earth had past through the comet's tail during the Earth's natural rotation. There is evidence that Earth had gone through an ice age caused by a large meteor strike. This ice age had created a mass extinction. Among the creatures that were killed off were large breeds of reptiles. At the subterranean level of the planet we are able to detect remains of these reptiles from our scanners. How far down we are scanning these remains suggest that it has been sometime since Earth had crossed path with Venus."

"Who here in this room feels that we are making a mistake in settling here on Earth?" asked Pres. Dantes. Pres. Dantes looked around before he continued. "Then it is settled. In twenty-four hours we will start moving our ships to the surface. Before I adjourn this meeting I have one other thing. I will be making a public announcement in an hour. We are going to be discarding who we were on Kobol. Starting this day forward our nation will be known as Atlantis."

For three thousand years the cities and the population grew in a receding manner. The population reached its peek after being on Earth for three thousands and five hundred years. The population then started to decline faster than it grew.

After an intensive research, Dr. Elisan came to the conclusion that more than fifty percent of the population was sterile and the number was growing rapidly with each generation. At first he had difficulty at locating the cause. He then came across a thesis in the database written by three students of the University of Caprica that made the medical journals. He then took his findings to Pres. Ortega.

"Our ancestors' own arrogance had sealed our fate," said Pres. Ortega. "Dr. Elisan is there anyway we can reverse our situation?"

"I'm afraid the only way to reverse our situation is for us to rejoin the twelve tribes," said Dr. Elisan.

"Even if the other tribes would allow us to rejoin them it would take us one hundred years to build enough ships to get everyone off the planet," said Pres. Ortega. "It would then take an additional hundred years to rejoin the twelve tribes."

"As fast as our population is declining there would be only a fraction of us left by the time this tribe would reunite with the other twelve tribes," said Dr. Elisan. "There is also a chance that this tribe won't recover at all in two hundred years."

"Can you think of any possibility to safe this tribe?" asked Pres. Ortega.

There was a short silence before Dr. Elisan said, "I can think of one radical possibility."

"What is your radical idea?" asked Pres. Ortega.

"Among the fourteen classes of primates that are native to this planet six of them resemble us the most," said Dr. Elisan. "I believe we should have no problems at forcing a cross breed between us and those six classes of primates."

"Dr. Elisan, you are suggesting for us to play god?" asked Pres. Ortega.

"Mr. President, the only way to save our tribe is to procreate with other tribes and since there are no other tribes here on Earth the only thing that is left is to create them," said Dr. Elisan. "Mr. President, it will benefit both us and those six classes of primates if we force breed with them."

"What benefits would the primate have?" asked Pres. Ortega.

"The cranium those primates have suggest that they will never evolve to anymore than what they are now," said Dr. Elison.

"So we will elevate their intelligence at the same time we save ourselves," said Pres. Ortega.

"Yes, Mr. President," said Dr. Elison.

"May the lords of Kobol forgive what we are about to do," said Pres. Ortega.

"So do I have your approval?" asked Dr. Elison.

"Yes, Doctor," said Pres. Ortega.

"Mr. President if you will excuse me I will go and form my team," said Dr. Elison.

"Doctor, before you leave, how soon can we expect the formation of the other tribes?" asked Pres. Ortega.

"The best case scenario it will take us three maybe even four generations to turn the primates into humans from a selective breeding process," said Dr. Elison.

"Doctor, how exactly are you going to do that?" asked Pres. Ortega.

"By impregnating a female primate with the semen of a human," said Dr. Elison. "Once we have a female hybrid and that hybrid grows into an adult we will repeat the process. We will then repeat the process until a human is born."

"And you can do that?" asked Pres. Ortega.

"As I said this will be a forced cross breeding," said Dr. Elison. "The worse case scenario is we will fail the cross breeding."

"Can you think of any consequences at what we are about to do?" asked Pres. Ortega.

"We can expect the hybrid humans to be more accessible at getting diseases, however we can overcome that with medicines," said Dr. Elison.

"Thank you, Doctor," said Pres. Ortega.

"Good day, Mr. President," said Dr. Elison. He then turned to leave.

"Doctor, wait, I just thought of one more thing," said Pres. Ortega. Dr. Elison faced him again. "During the course of creating these hybrid humans can you do something to stop us at becoming sterile in ten thousands or even twenty thousand years from now?"

"I might be able to place a marker within the chromosomes so a particular chromosome would change in the offspring when both parents would have the exact same chromosome," said Dr. Elison. "However, by doing that would result in a random health issues in the hybrid humans."

"What kind of health issues?" asked Pres. Ortega.

"Such as inferior eye sight to blindness at birth," said Dr. Elison. "Inferior hearing to people being deaf; random birth deformities; inferior organs to complete organ failures; inferior…"

"Thank you, Doctor, I got the message," said Pres. Ortega. "Doctor, what would the percentage of these inferior organs and deformities be if you would place that marker?"

"I wouldn't be able to predict that," said Dr. Elison. "However, as long as blood relatives that share direct ancestors for four or five generations don't get together, we should be able to keep the deformities to a minimum."

"Doctor I want you to place that markers in the hybrid humans," said Pres. Ortega.

"Yes, Mr. President," said Dr. Elison. Dr. Elison then walked out.

The following morning eight scientists from various fields were taking their seats. Dr. Elison then started to hand out a hard copy of the thesis he came across.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as you all know our tribe is becoming sterile," said Dr. Elison. "The report I had just handed you explains as to why that is happening. Everyone can read the details of the report later, but to put it simply the population of our people is becoming more sterile with each generation due to the fact that we are a single tribe. When the chromosomes from the alpha to the zeta chromosomes become the same to both parents sterility occurs. According to the report at least five tribes must procreate with each other to prevent this from happening."

"Since we have to rejoin the other twelve tribes shouldn't you be discussing this with the space engineers so they can build our ships?" asked Dr. Kolon.

"Dr. Kolon, there wouldn't be enough of us to save if we would try to rejoin the other twelve tribes," said Dr. Elison.

"Then we are dead," said Dr. Felinon.

"Actually there is a chance to save our tribe without rejoining the other twelve tribes," said Dr. Elison. "There are six primates that are native to this planet that favors us. In four generations from now I believe we can perform an accelerated evolution and change those primates into humans by doing selective cross breeding. I have already spoken with Pres. Ortega and he has given me his approval."

"We have no right as to play god with those primates," said Dr. Toullon. "We do have the means to create clones so I propose that we drop the idea of cross breeding and concentrate on cloning."

"Dr. Toullon, I was also leaning towards cloning before I came across the cause of our situation," said Dr. Elison. "However, to turn to cloning would only give us an additional thousand years if that. Through selective cross breeding we should be able to create a permanent solution for us."

"With our present medical knowledge cloning only looks as if we are only prolonging the inevitable," said Dr. Toullon. "However, I feel we can perfect our ability to clone ourselves before the end comes."

"Even if we can perfect cloning we will still die eventually by the cellular degradation," said Dr. Elison. "Cloning will also speed up sterility among our tribe. So we must act now while we can save our tribe."

"Dr. Elison, even the unholy act that you are suggesting that we do would only provide us with a temporary solution," said Dr. Toullon. "Once we breed with the hybrid humans our descendents would eventually be place in the same situation as we are at now."

"Pres. Ortega and I had discussed that also," said Dr. Elison. "We are going to be placing a marker within the chromosomes so when both parents have the exact chromosomes it would force the child's chromosomes to be altered slightly. By doing this should help to prevent the alpha to the zeta chromosomes at becoming the same for both parents."

"This is not right," said Dr. Toullon as he stood up. "I will not be part of disrespecting the lords of Kobol with this sacrilegious act."

"Dr. Toullon, the way I see it if the lords of Kobol didn't want us to do it then we wouldn't have the medical technology to perform the necessary cross breeding along with colonizing a planet that has six classes of primates that we can cross breed with," said Dr. Elison.

"You have a distorted view as to what the lords of Kobol want," said Toullon. He then started to walk away.

"Dr. Toullon, your genetic knowledge would make you invaluable to this project," said Dr. Elison.

Dr. Toullon stopped and faced Dr. Elison. He then said, "I refuse to be a part of this." He then started to look at each of the other scientists who were sitting at the table. "If any of you respect the lords of Kobol everyone here will leave with me.

As Dr. Toullon was leaving the others remain seated.

"Since no one else is attempting to get up and leave I will assume I have everyone else's support," said Dr. Elison. "Dr. Miranda; Dr. Alakor, I want you two to work on the markers that will be placed in the chromosomes. I want everyone else with me. To perfect our ability to force a crossbreed I believe we need to run a few experiments first by mating our daggits with the native wolves that are on this planet. I have already sent out some people to capture a small group of these wolves."

"Dr. Elison, where exactly will we be keeping these wolves or even the primates that we capture to perform the crossbreed?" asked Dr. Miranda.

"Our labs have plenty of room to hold these wolves and primates," said Dr. Elison.

"Can I make a suggestion as to place them in an enclose garden," said Dr. Miranda. "The population is down in the city of Eden. It wouldn't be difficult to tear down a few abandon buildings and create a large garden. I believe the animals and the primates that we capture would be put through less traumatic stress if we place them in the garden. I believe lowering the stress of the primates would increase our success."

"That's actually a good suggestion, but I want two or more gardens," said Dr. Elison. "I don't want the primates being mauled by the other animals. If there is nothing else I believe we should be going to work to save our tribe."

"I just have one other thing before we adjourn," said Dr. Felinon. "We can't put all six classes of primates together in one garden without them trying to kill one another so I suggest to either created seven gardens or partition off one of the gardens into six sections."

"Partitioning the garden would be easier," said Dr. Miranda.

"Okay, we all know what we need to do so let's get to it," said Dr. Elison.

As the time passed Dr. Miranda and Dr. Alakor began mating small rodents within the same litter and subjecting them to certain tests attempting to slightly alter the chromosomes of the offsprings.

Dr. Toullon had recruited a team and began experiments on cloning.

Within two months four female wolves were successfully impregnated with a daggit's semen.

Within five years two breeds of daggits were created that could either mate with another daggit or a wolf. Several classes of small rodents were created during their search for a chromosome marker. Dr. Toullon had successfully created a group of clones of several people. However, he would only clone the people that were sterile.

After six years of crossbreeding experiments on a few animals, Dr. Elison began impregnating female primates with human semen.

Any female hybrid was monitored closely and was removed from the primate population just before the female was old enough to get pregnant.

During the passing generations the male hybrid offsprings would be introduced into the wild at the age of thirteen. The female hybrid offsprings were impregnated by human semen at the age of seventeen.

The crossbreeding experiments were taking longer than expected. By the six-generation the human population were a fraction of what they were as when the experiments began. During the seventh-generation their efforts paid off when twin male hybrids were born. One of the twins was born human. The hybrid human was named Kynan. Kynan was removed from the mother and placed among the human population. Three months later a female hybrid human was born among one of the other five classes of primates. She too was placed into the human population.

During the passing years more hybrids humans were being born. Each one was placed among the human population.

Eight years to the date after the first hybrid human was born Dr. Finnian was observing the hybrid primates that were within the garden.

While Dr. Finnian was observing the primates Kynan's twin brother approached him in a cautious manner. Dr. Finnian watched him approached.

"Well happy birthday," said Dr. Finnian. "You are eight years old today."

"Eight ye-years today," said the primate.

"By the lords of Kobol, you can talk," said Dr. Finnian.

"Lor-lor…" said the primate.

"By the lords of Kobol," said Dr. Finnian in a slow manner.

"Ba-By tha lords of Ka-Kobol," the primate repeated.

"You are a bright one," said Dr. Finnian. "Normally we don't give a primate a name, but I will call you Adam."

"Au-Audam," said Adam.

"Adam is your name," said Dr. Finnian as he talked slowly. He then patted his chest. "My name is Finnian."

"My na-name Fin-nan," said Adam as he patted his chest.

In a cautious manner Dr. Finnian started to walk up to Adam. Adam started to back away.

"Adam, I'm not going to harm you," said Dr. Finnian as he stopped walking. "I was just going to show you something."

"Show you Sommthang," said Adam.

"And you are not understanding me at all," said Dr. Finnian. "You are just repeating what I'm saying."

"Re-peat-ting," said Adam.

"Well happy birthday, Adam, I will see you later," said Dr. Finnain as he was backing up.

"Eight years to-day," said Adam.

"You are correct," said Dr. Finnian. He then turned and started walking towards the exit.

After leaving the garden Dr. Finnian went to the cafeteria to grab something to eat. After grabbing the food he sat at the table with Dr. Alba as she was eating. He then started to eat his food without saying a word to her.

"Did I do something to make you mad at me?" asked Dr. Alba.

Dr. Finnian was caught off guard by the question and asked, "What? Oh no, of course not. I was just thinking about something."

"What are you thinking about?" asked Dr Alba.

"One of the hybrid primates is able to talk," said Dr. Finnian. Dr. Alba showed a concern look on her face. "I know I'm not supposed to get attached to the primates, but I named that one Adam."

"You named a female primate Adam," said Dr. Alba. She then looked down at her food and started to fidget.

"Adam is Kynan's brother," said Dr. Finnian. He then stared into Dr. Alba's eyes. "So which female primate is able to talk?"

Dr. Alba hesitated for a second and started to fidget a little more. She then said, "That seven year-old female among the Toulon primates is able to talk. I named her Eve. Eve started talking at the age of two."

"Does she only repeat what you say or can Eve actually understand you and hold a conversation?" asked Dr. Finnian.

"Eve can hold a conversation like any human child her age. I taught her myself," said Dr. Alba. "I told her not to speak though in front of other people."

"Alba, how much trouble you think we would get into if we place Adam and Eve together?" asked Dr. Finnian.

"You want to put a Yeti primate in the same containment with a Toulon primate?" asked Dr. Alba.

"Why not. Both of them are mixed with so much human DNA they wouldn't know that they were supposed to show hostility towards either other," said Dr. Finnian. "Besides I think they are still young enough to be placed together even if they didn't have human DNA in them."

"It would be interesting to see what would happen," said Dr. Alba. "We can use the south garden."

"The south garden has a noktrillo tree," said Dr. Finnian. "There would be no telling what would happen if they would eat from that tree."

"They probably get falling down intoxicated, but that won't happen. Eve listens to me," said Dr. Alba.

"I can't say the same about Adam," said Dr. Finnian. "He was never taught how to speak. In fact I just learn that he is capable of speaking."

"Eve will teach him," said Dr. Alba.

"Okay, let me finish my meal and I will go sedate Adam for the transfer," said Dr. Finnian.

Thirty minutes later, Dr. Finnian had given Adam an injection for him to wake up. Dr. Alba and Eve were not too far from Adam. Eve had stopped playing with the ball she had and started to watch Adam as he was waking up.

After seeing Eve, Adam got up and started to look at her in a curious manner.

"Adam, this is Eve," said Dr. Finnian. "Eve, this is Adam."

"Do you want to be my friend?" asked Eve.

"Fur-rend," said Adam.

"Do you want to play ball with me?" asked Eve as she started to step closer to Adam and started to hand him the ball.

Adam started to back away, but then he stopped and took the ball.

"Ball," said Adam.

"Toss me the ball and I will toss the ball to you," said Eve.

"Toss the ball," said Adam.

"Adam, can you give me the ball?" asked Dr. Alba as she squatted down a little bit and reached out her hand. "I will show you how to toss the ball."

Adam hesitated for a moment. He then approached Dr. Alba in a cautious manner and handed her the ball.

"Eve, I'm going to toss you the ball and once you get the ball you are to toss it back to me," said Dr. Alba. Dr. Alba and Eve then tossed the ball back and fourth one time. "Adam, I'm going to toss you the ball."

When Dr. Alba tossed Adam the ball, Adam missed catching it. The ball bounced off of his chest. Adam then picked up the ball.

"Adam, toss Eve the ball," said Dr. Finnian.

Adam and Eve then started to toss the ball back and fourth.

After deciding that Adam and Eve will get along together Dr. Finnian and Dr. Alba left the garden.

During the passing weeks Dr. Finnian; Dr. Alba and the other scientists kept Adam and Eve a secret from the government. Adam's vocabulary also steadily increased.

Four years later, Adam and Eve were hiding as Dr. Finnian was walking into the garden.

"Adam; Eve," Dr. Finnian called out. He then heard moving within the bushes. As Dr. Finnian went to investigate he saw Adam from the chest up as Adam stood behind a tree. "Adam, is everything okay?"

"I'm not wearing any clothes," said Adam.

"Why are you concern about not having any clothes on?" asked Dr. Finnian.

"Dr. Serpent told Eve that we are closed up in the garden away from everyone because we have no clothes," said Adam.

"Dr. Serpent?" asked Dr. Finnian. "You mean Dr. Sebert. What else did he tell you and Eve?"

"He told Eve that the tree you don't want us to eat from bears fruit that can give us knowledge of a lord," said Adam.

"Adam what do you know of a lord?" asked Dr. Finnian.

"I was told that the people like you that comes and goes from the garden freely are my lords and you had created me and Eve from your image," said Adam.

"Adam, Dr. Sebert had deceived you and Eve," said Dr. Finnian. "Where is Eve so I can tell both of you the truth."

"Eve fell asleep after eating from the tree of knowledge," said Adam.

"Adam, that tree will not give you knowledge," said Dr. Finnian.

"Dr. Sebert told Eve that you would not tell us the truth about the fruit of knowledge," said Adam.

"Adam, I will be back, but right now I'm going to take care of a few things with Dr. Sebert," said Dr. Finnian. "When I return I will straighten things out with you and Eve."

Dr. Finnain then left. After a short search Dr. Finnian found Dr. Sebert in the lunchroom. Without hesitating he sat down at the same table as Dr. Sebert. Dr. Finnian had a serious expression on his face.

"I know that look," said Dr. Sebert. "What did I do this time?"

"You haven't been here for a week and you have already angered the entire staff," said Dr. Finnian.

"Again I would like to know what I did," said Dr. Sebert.

"Have you been to the south garden lately?" asked Dr. Finnian.

"I was there earlier today," said Dr. Sebert.

"And when you were there did you tell Adam and Eve that the noktrillo tree was a tree of knowledge?" asked Dr. Finnian.

"That was just a joke I told Eve," said Dr. Sebert. "I didn't think she would believe me."

"Well, you just joke yourself out of a job," said Dr. Finnian. "You have thirty minutes to gather your personal belongings and get out."

"I know what you doing in the south garden is something that you shouldn't be doing," said Dr. Sebert. "So are you sure you want to terminate my employment?"

"You knowing about what we are doing is not going to change my mine," said Dr. Finnian.

"You may not know this, but my brother is married to Pres. Cronus' Daughter," said Dr. Sebert. "So are you sure you want to terminate my employment?"

"I don't care who your relatives are I want you out," said Dr. Finnian as he stood up. "If I see your face in here thirty minutes from now I will toss you out myself." He then started to walk away.

"You're making a big mistake," said Dr. Sebert. Dr. Finnian didn't respond.

After leaving the lunchroom Dr. Finnian went to see Dr. Alba.

Dr. Alba was checking the vitals of a newborn hybrid human when Dr. Finnian was walking in while wearing surgical mask and gloves.

"So how is our newest member of our nation Atlantis?" asked Dr. Finnian.

"He's very healthy," said Dr. Alba. "So why are you here?"

"I just terminated Dr. Sebert's employment for his misconduct," said Dr. Finnian. "He has threatened to reveal our Adam and Eve project. Apparently he knows the right people that can shut our project down."

"We can't split them up now," said Dr. Alba "That would break both of their hearts."

"I have no intention to separate them, but I believe we may have to release them," said Dr. Finnian.

"Release them where?" asked Dr. Alba.

"There is a secluded area not too far from Eden," said Dr. Finnian. "We can take them there. We will then remove all evidence of them being born."

"If Dr. Sebert knows the right people as you claim that won't stop us at being investigated," said Dr. Alba.

"Our facility can withstand a small scandal, but I have no idea at what they would do to Adam and Eve," said Dr. Finnian.

"I'm with you," said Dr. Alba.

After leaving Eden, Adam and Eve were taught on how to survive outside the garden while being on their own. Dr. Finnian and Dr. Alba would even check up on them from time to time; however after five years neither Dr. Finnian nor Dr. Alba were able to get away from Eden for three months. When Dr. Alba was able to check up on Adam and Eve, Eve was showing signs of being pregnant.

Dr. Alba began to visit more frequent so she could examine Eve during her pregnancy. Dr. Alba made certain that she was with Eve when Eve gave birth. When the baby was born, Dr. Alba was a bit surprise when the baby was a healthy human infant. Dr. Alba named the baby Caine.

Dr. Alba stayed with Eve for a few days after the birth. When Dr. Alba did leave Caine remained with his natural parents.

As the years passed Eve gave birth to another human infant. The government of Atlantis was also being shaken up when a clone of Cronus, one of the formal presidents was elected president. A civil war had broken out as a result. The war lasted for a few years with the defeat of Pres. Cronus. Zeus became the new ruler of Atlantis. The city in Mount Olympus had also become the new capital of Atlantis.

In the city of Amoras one of the adult-hybrid-female humans gave birth to the human's first set of identical twins.

Eighty years later the population of Atlantis reached its lowest point. It then began to slowly rise. Small groups of hybrid humans were also being seen where the male hybrid primates were being released.

Pres. Santialeos had the humans outside Atlantis observed; however those humans were left alone. As the Atlantis' crew would observe the humans they noticed that those humans were capable of designing tools and weapons. Those humans were also found to be very territorial. The human hybrids outside Atlantis would kill the primate hybrids for their territory.

Within a thousand years the humans outside Atlantis had wiped out all, but the yeti hybrid primates. The yeti would hide themselves from the humans. The human population inside and outside Atlantis had also grown tremendously.

Onboard the space station, the science crew was tracking the comet Venus. After compiling the data for a five-hundred-year projection Dr. Galika discovered that Venus was going to cross path with Earth. Dr. Galika collected all of the data she and her teem collected. She then went to talk to Pres. Emoci.

"Dr. Galika, what do I owe the pleasure for your visit?" asked Pres. Emoci.

"I'm afraid my visit here is not one of pleasure, but one of concern," said Dr. Galika.

"What are you concern about?" asked Pres. Emoci.

"Pres. Emoci, in approximately four hundred and ten years from now Venus will be crossing pass with Earth," said Dr. Galika. "It is still undetermined of what part of Venus, Earth will cross path with."

"What will happen when Venus cross path with Earth?" asked Pres. Emoci.

"My team had run a several computer simulations," said Galika. "There are several possibilities with three variant conclusions. The worst possibility is that all life on Earth will be destroyed. This will happen if Earth directly collides with Venus. A second possibility is that Earth will cross path with Venus after the main body of the comet passes. If this happens we can expect a severe change in the Earth's eco system. A mass extinction will occur. Volcanoes will start to erupt and seismic activities will begin. Earth's surface will go through a complete change. This is what we believe had happened with the large reptiles so there is a great chance that the human race on Earth will be destroyed. The best possibility is that we will cross path with Venus at the comet's tail. If this is the case we can expect serious meteor storms, severe electrical storms, extremely high tides. Depending on the pollutants that get stirred in the atmosphere from the meteor storms we can expect very harsh and cold days. A percentage of us will be killed during this time, but we will survive."

"Dr. Galika, when will you know at what part of the comet, Earth will come in contact with?" asked Pres. Emoci.

"I personally will never find out," said Dr. Galik. "The generation before the event will be the ones to discover that answer."

"So to prepare for the worst we should start building ships," said Pres. Emoci.

"Unless you are planning to locate the twelve tribes of Kobol, building ships will be a waist of time," said Dr. Galik.

"How so?" asked Pres. Emoci.

"If Venus collides with Earth then Earth will be reduced to a dead planet in the best case possibility," said Dr. Galik. "If Earth's eco system is change after missing a direct collision then Earth will be unlivable for humans for two or three hundred years; possibly even longer. Could we survive living in space for that long?"

"A thousand years ago we escaped from a predetermined fate and now we face another one," said Pres. Emoci.

"I'm afraid this one is going to be more of a challenge to overcome," said Dr. Galik. "

"Thank you, Doctor," said Pres. Emoci.

As the years slowly passed a pyramid was constructed. Records of the humans' time on Earth were inscribed in the pyramid. Spaceships were also being constructed to help save the population.

Approximately three hundred and fifty years later, a more precise projection of Venus' destructive force was made. Earth will cross path with Venus closer to the end of the comet's tail. Earth's eco system is expected to go through a subtle change. Severe storms with flooding along with shifts in the oceans were predicted. As the humans in Atlantis prepare for the comet, a scientist who was observing the humans outside of Atlantis had warned those humans. A design specification for an ark was also given to those humans.

When Earth was only months away from crossing Venus' path, Atlantis was abandoned. The population filled the ships they had in orbit. As the scientists watched the catastrophe of Earth take place, numerous of large meteors from Venus' tail had inconceivably altered course by the Earth's gravitation and into a direct path towards the ships. The commanders of each ship quickly made an evasion maneuverable. As they try to escape, twenty-five percent of the ships were destroyed. The remaining ships were severely damaged. Sixty percent of the surviving ships were able to crash their ship on Earth with a small percentage of fatalities; however they were all scattered on Earth.

As the years slowly passed, portions of the scattered survivors would establish a settlement or join a primitive settlement. The advanced technology that they had before the destruction of Atlantis was now gone.

During the passing generations the knowledge of Atlantis became a legend. Hundreds of years later the legend became a myth. Knowledge of Kobol had faded and was replaced by the belief that god had created Adam and Eve in his image. This belief continued into our present day.


	2. THE GENETIC DUPLICATE – DAY ONE part 1

1

**This story is based on the conditions: Pres. Laura Roslin had found a cure for her cancer and had won her election; Baltar being manipulated by the Cylons was never discovered; The colonies are speaking a form of English; Three thousands years before the destruction of the colonies doctors had successfully found a way to convert sixty percent of the dead zone of the brain into a more useful brain mass; Psychic ability among the twelve colonies never emerged. **

**THE GENETIC DUPLICATE – DAY ONE Part 1**

Five years after the destruction of the colonies a fourteen-year-old girl lay unconscious in sick bay on board the Battlestar Galactica. The girl had long red hair and freckles. Cassandra Holton was assisting Dr. Conner Salik while he was checking the girl's vitals. Cmdr. Adama walked in before he was done.

"So this is our new member of the fleet," said Cmdr. Adama. "How is she doing?"

"She is only sleeping right now," said Dr. Salik. "Should I wake her?'

"Yes," said Cmdr. Adama. "We need to find out all we can about her."

"I still can't believe she survived being in stases aboard a crippled ship for lord knows how many years," said Cassandra.

Dr. Salik gave the girl an injection.

Within a minute the girl was moving around. She then opened her eyes. With a timid expression on her face she looked around.

"Hi, my name is Dr. Salik," he said. "The man beside me is Cmdr. Adama. The woman next to me is my assistant, Cassandra. Can you tell me what your name is?"

"I'm Kimberly Elizabeth O'Brian," said the girl.

"Kimberly, you may sit up if you would like," said Dr. Salik. Kim noticed what she was wearing as she was sitting up. "Can you tell us the last thing you remember?"

"I remember sneaking out of the house to meet my friend, Brian, at mid-night," said Kim. "I was supposed to have met him at the Crawford's field. There were several UFO sightings these past few weeks and Crawford's field was an excellent spot to see one."

"What is an UFO?" asked Cmdr. Adama. .

Kim looked at Cmdr. Adama in a curious manner and said in a sarcastic manner. "Unidentified flying object also known as space aliens or visitors from another planet."

"What happened when you snuck out of the house?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"I went into the garage and got my bike and my guitar," said Kim. She noticed that the expression on their faces was as if she was speaking a foreign language.

"What happen when you got those two items?' asked Cmdr. Adama.

"I strapped my guitar to my back and got on my bike and pedaled to Crawford's field," said Kim. "I beat Brian there so I just found a spot and played my guitar. I was playing a song that my brother taught me."

"What happen after that?" asked Cmdr. Adama. Kim was quiet for a moment. "Kimberly, can you tell me what happen next?"

"Other than my mom that calls me Kimberly most people calls me Kim… except for my grandma on my mom's side. She calls me Beth,"

"Kim, what happen after you got to Crawford's field?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

Kim thought for another second before she spoke.

"Oh my god, I think I was taken. The last thing I remember was a bright light," said Kim.

"What do you mean you were taken?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"Okay, you probably going to think that I'm a little nuts," said Kim. Cmdr Adama had a perplex expression on his face, "but I believe I was abducted by space aliens."

"Why would space aliens abduct you?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"Well, why would they abduct other people?" asked Kim. "Hundreds of people claim to be abducted each year and then released. I guess I'm among those people now."

"Kim, why do you think that these aliens are abducting people?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"They are curious about us maybe," said Kim. "They want to know everything they can about us. Most people can't remember their experience of being abducted, but the ones that do say that they were put through an intensive medical exam." Kim noticed and unusual expression on their faces." You all don't believe me, do you?"

"I do believe you," said Cmdr. Adama. "Kim, I'm not sure if there is an easier way to tell you this, but you were found in stases on board a severely crippled ship."

"What?" asked Kim.

"Kim, we found you and six more people in stases on board a crippled ship" said Cmdr. Adama.

"A space ship crashed while I was on board?" asked Kim.

"Kim, the ship we found you on was drifting in space," said Cmdr. Adama. "We brought you aboard our ship, the Battlestar Galactica."

"Please say smile you are on candid camera," said Kim.

"What is candid camera?" asked Cmdr. Adama as Kim noticed that all three of them had a confused expression on their faces.

"How come I suddenly got the feeling that we are literally from different worlds?" asked Kim.

"Kim, the people aboard this ship and the other ships in our fleet are from the twelve colonies of the colonies of Kobol," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Kobol? Is that the planet you came from?" asked Kim.

"Kobol is where our people originated from before the formation of the twelve colonies," said Cmdr. Adama. "Kobol is now uninhabitable and it has been for thousands of years."

"You three look human," said Kim. "Are you? I mean you are not appearing human for my benefit?"

"We are human," said Cmdr. Adama. "Kim, when our ancestors left Kobol there was a thirteenth colony. There is a possibility that you are from that colony. Our thirteenth colony was supposed to settle on the planet called Earth. Kim, have you ever heard of the planet Earth."

"Earth is the name of my planet," said Kim. "I don't know how we can be one of your colonies though."

"Is there anything in your history about the origin of your people?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"According to our bible… our religious book, god created the heaven and the Earth. He then created man and woman in his image. However, our scientists claim we had evolved from apes… oh in case you don't know apes are lower class primates and they are the closes animal on Earth that resembles human."

"Kim, how advance are the people on Earth?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"We are able to travel anywhere on Earth by aircraft, but other than NASA sending a small crew into space for short times we don't have the ability to travel through space," said Kim.

"Have your people always traveled by aircrafts?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

Kim shook her head and said "No. In fact just a hundred years ago my ancestors were riding on horsebacks for transportation. A horse is a large four-legged animal. To cross the oceans we had large ocean-traveling ships. A thousand years ago people of Earth didn't even have the ability of ocean travel without keeping land in sight and further back in time, the more primitive the people of Earth were."

"Kim, has there been anytime in your history that your ancestors were more advance than what they are now?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

Kim thought for a second. She then shook her head and said, "Unless the city of Atlantis counts."

"What about the city of Atlantis?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"The city of Atlantis is one of our oldest myths," said Kim. "The city was thought to be as advanced as we are now if not more advanced before the city sank to the bottom of the ocean. Most people believe that Atlantis is a fictional story that got handed down through the generations."

"Kim, according to Dr. Salik you are too healthy to remain in sick bay so how would you like to see the recreation room until we can find you a more suitable place for you?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"How soon can you return me to Earth?" asked Kim.

"Kim, we don't know where Earth is at," said Cmdr. Adama. "We have been searching for Earth for five years now so we can reunite the colonies. We weren't even sure if we were going in the right direction. In fact finding you is the first clue in a long time that Earth even exists."

"The last time I saw my parents we had a huge argument," said Kim. "They must believe that I ran away from home. I should have never snuck out of the house to see the UFO's."

"Kim, we are trying to recover the data from the ship we found you in," said Cmdr. Adama. "There is a chance that we might learn where Earth is at from that data, but until then you need to consider us as your family. Cassandra will take you to the recreation room until we can find a place for you."

Cassandra walked over and picked up a pair of shoes from a table.

Kim stood up and said, "Thank you for your help."

Cassandra walked up and held out the shoes for Kim to take.

"After you put these shoes on I will show you to the recreation room," said Cassandra.

"Okay," said Kim as she took the shoes. She put the shoes on. "Hey these are nice and comfortable"

"I'm glad you like them," said Cassandra. "Now follow me and I will take you to the recreation room."

Kim followed Cassandra out of the room.

"Cmdr. Adama, you didn't tell her," said Dr. Salik.

"No I didn't and I'm not going to either," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Don't you think she has the right to know?" asked Dr. Salik.

"And what am I suppose to tell her?" asked Cmdr. Adama. "Should I tell her she has been in stases for lord only knows how long? Or should I tell her the fact that she is a genetic duplicate? She believes that she is the Kim that was born on Earth and I'm not going to take that away from her."

"There is a chance that she will find out on her own," said Dr. Salik.

"We will deal with that situation when it comes," said Cmdr. Adama.

A few minutes later Cassandra and Kim were walking into the recreation room. Eight people were in the room playing a game.

"So do you want to try your luck at Oppal?" asked Cassandra.

"Sure, I will try," said Kim.

Kim caught on to Oppal rather quickly. She lost the first game, but won the next two games.

"Cassandra where do I go to take care of personal business," said Kim. Cassandra had a confused expression on her face. "I need to urinate."

"Oh," said Cassandra. "Come with me and I show you." Cassandra and Kim then walked out of the recreation room. After a short walked they came to a door. "The women's facility is through that door."

"Thank you," said Kim.

"Just return to the recreation room when you are done," said Cassandra.

"I will," said Kim.

As she was using the facility she saw something about her left leg that wasn't like it should be.

"Okay, what is going on?" asked Kim in a normal tone.

After getting done urinating she checked other areas of her body. She also uncovered her back to look at it in the mirror. "My god what is going on?" After leaving the facility fully dressed she walked back to the recreation room and walked straight up to Cassandra. When she walked up she had a concern look on her face.

"Kim, what's wrong?" asked Cassandra.

"I need to talk to Cmdr. Adama," said Kim.

"What is it?" asked Cassandra.

"I need to talk to Cmdr. Adama, please," said Kim.

"Okay, I will take you," said Cassandra.

A few minutes later Cassandra and Kim were walking into Cmdr. Adama's quarters.

Apollo was going over some of the data that they recovered from the disabled ship. Apollo paused when Kim and Cassandra walked in.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, Commander, but Kim was very insistent about seeing you," said Cassandra.

"Kim, what can I do for you?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"I've been changed," said Kim.

"I don't understand what you mean," said Cmdr. Adama.

"My scars are gone, my freckles are not were they should be, my ears are no longer pierced and a tattoo of a butterfly I got about a year ago is gone," said Kim.

"Your parents allowed you to get a tattoo?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"Are you kidding, I have never seen my parents so mad at me before," said Kim. Apollo and Cassandra just looked at one another. "I was grounded for six months. I couldn't go anywhere by myself during that time or do anything fun, but the fact is that I had it and now it is gone." Kim then had a thought. "Oh god, I'm not Kimberly O'Brian am I? I'm Kimberly's clone. That is why I don't have scars or a tattoo."

"Kim, your thinking is correct," said Cmdr. Adama. "However, you are not a clone, but you are a genetic duplicate."

"Is there a difference," asked Kim.

"A clone has flaws within the DNA," said Cmdr. Adama. "You, however, have no flaws from being duplicated. You are Kimberly as much as the other Kimberly."

"Did you do this to me?" asked Kim.

"Kim, everything we told you earlier was true," said Cmdr. Adama. "We found you in stasis aboard a crippled ship. Kim, this is my son Lee; however on this ship you might hear people referring to him as Capt. Apollo. Lee was going over some of the data from that ship."

"So does the data tell you anything about what happen to the real Kimberly," asked Kim.

"Kim, you are Kimberly as much as the other Kimberly," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Does the data say anything of what happen to the other Kimberly," asked Kim.

"No, it doesn't," said Apollo.

"Kim, perhaps the other Kim was released after they took what they needed to create you," said Cmdr. Adama.

"So she is back home and probably unaware of what happen," said Kim.

"That would be my guess," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Cool," said Kim.

"Are you feeling uncomfortably cold?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

Kim grinned and said, "When I said cool, I mean that what happened to the other Kim was good. I am happy that she was able to go home. My parents will know that I or she didn't run away from home. Cmdr. Adama, how long was I in stasis?"

"We are unable to determine that," said Cmdr. Adama. "You could have been in stasis for a year or a hundred years. We don't know."

"Where are the other six people you found in stasis?" asked Kim.

"The other six people are still in stasis and we are having problem reviving them," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Why?" asked Kim.

"Kim, the others are also genetic duplicates of other people, however, they were not fully developed when the ship was disabled. We are doing all we can to complete the process. You were the only one that the process was completed with."

"They are alive though?" asked Kim.

"Very much so," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Kim, we have been going over the data from the ship, however we are not sure if the data we are looking at belongs to Earth or to the aliens," said Apollo. "How would you like to assist me in identifying where the data is from?"

"I would like that," said Kim.

"Good," said Apollo. "You can follow me."

Apollo and Kim walked into the corridor.

"Did you find a six string musical instrument on board the crippled ship by any chance?" asked Kim.

"Everything we found is in a cargo hold," said Apollo. "Once we get there you will see what we found."

A few minutes later Apollo and Kim were walking in the cargo hold. Starbuck was looking over and cataloging the items.

"Kim, meet Lt. Kara Thrace," said Apollo. "She prefers to be called Starbuck though. Starbuck meet Kim. Kim is going to point out what is from her planet."

"Hi," said Kim as she saw a comic book on a table. She went over and picked it up. She then flipped through the pages. "I see there is a Spiderman comic book."

"I was looking at that earlier," said Starbuck. "Since you know what that is can you explain it?"

"Kim can explain the book to you later. We have to figure out what is what," said Apollo. "Kim, do you recognize anything else?"

"I see a baseball glove and a cell phone," said Kim as she pointed to the two items. Kim then saw a police badge not too far from a gun. She then walked over to the badge and picked it up.

"Kim, do you know what that is?" asked Starbuck.

"It's a police badge from my hometown," said Kim. Kim then pointed to the gun. "More than likely that was his pistol."

"Do you see anything else from your planet?" asked Apollo.

Kim slowing looked over the room and saw some money. She then went over to it, picked it up and counted it.

"This eighty-two dollars and seventy-one cents is from Earth," said Kim. "With this amount I can buy sixteen cheap meals or one extremely expensive one at a fancy restaurant." After putting the money down she saw a small orb. She went over and picked it up. "This looks neat. What does this button do?"

Kim was pressing the button when Apollo exclaimed, "Don't press it."

A three-dimensional hologram image of eight solar systems and their planets filled the room.

"This is awesome," said Kim. "Why didn't you want me to press the button?"

With a relieved expression on her face Starbuck looked at Apollo and said, "We didn't know what would happen by pressing the button."

Kim noticed one of the solar systems that were displaying looked similar to the Earth's solar system. She then went to touch the star of that solar system.

"This looks like my solar system," said Kim. When Kim touched the star the hologram suddenly shifted to a blow image of that system. She then put her fingers on her temple. "Okay, that was a head rush."

"Kim, if you don't know what the item is, please don't touch it," said Apollo.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do any harm," said Kim. "Good news though. This is Earth's solar system. The third planet is Earth."

"Kim, let's see if what you did will work on planets as it did on the solar system," said Apollo. He then touched the image of Earth. The image of Earth grew to the height of the room. A United States monument was able to be seen.

"That is Mount Rushmore," said Kim without pointing to it. Kim's stomach made a loud rumbling noise.

"Kim, are you hungry or was that a sound effect from the image?" asked Starbuck.

"That was my stomach," said Kim. "I think I'm hungrier then what I realize."

"We can shut this down for now and get you some food before you starve," said Apollo. He then pressed the button on the sphere again. The hologram was shut off.

A short time later they were sitting down with their food in the cafeteria.

After sitting down Kim took a bite of her food. She then had an unpleasant expression on her face.

"You don't like it?" asked Starbuck.

"No offence for the food you eat, but this doesn't have much of a taste," said Kim. "It tasted as though it barely have any spices."

"Spices are hard to come by these days," said Apollo.

"Why is that?" asked Kim.

"Our fruits and vegetation are limited," said Apollo. "Using what we do have for spices is a low priority."

"This ship doesn't receive supplies from your home planet from time to time?" asked Kim.

"Kim, the people in the fleet are refugees," said Apollo.

"The people in the fleet are fleeing from a powerful colony?" asked Kim.

"The colonies weren't fighting among themselves," said Starbuck. "A robotic race known as the Cylons had destroyed the twelve colonies. The ship we are on is the only surviving battlestar among our military fleet. The rest of the ships in the fleet are civilian ships."

"How many ships are in the fleet?" asked Kim.

"About sixty," said Starbuck.

"What happen to the rest of the people?" asked Kim.

"The Cylons want every human in existence annihilated," said Apollo.

"So the people on these ships are the only people left from the twelve colonies," said Kim.

Pres. Laura Roslin walked in.

"That is correct," said Apollo.

"What happened to me sounds trivial to what happened to the twelve colonies," said Kim.

Pres. Roslin walked up to the table. Apollo and Starbuck stood up. Kim remained seated with a curious expression on her face.

"Sit," said Pres. Roslin. Apollo and Starbuck sat back down. "Capt. Apollo, is this young lady, the young lady that is from Earth?"

Kim looked at Pres. Roslin in a curious and somewhat of a distasteful manner.

"That's correct, Madam President," said Apollo.

"My name is Kimberly and I'm capable of speaking for myself," said Kim.

"Kim," exclaimed Apollo. Apollo was shaking his head when Kim looked at him.

"Captain, Kimberly is quite correct," said Pres. Roslin "Kimberly, I didn't mean any disrespect towards you." Kim just made a forced grin to acknowledge the statement. "Kimberly, my name is Pres. Laura Roslin. When I heard the news about you I wanted to meet you."

Kim looked at Pres. Roslin and said in a slightly sarcastic tone, "So I'm so lucky to meet a president of a culture that I never knew existed until a couple of hours ago."

Pres. Roslin caught the sarcastic tone in Kim's voice. Starbuck caught the tone too and gave Apollo an uneasy look.

"Kimberly, I disrespected you by accident," said Pres. Roslin.

"Why would a president want to meet me?" asked Kim.

"Kimberly, don't you have an apology for your rudeness towards me?" asked Pres. Roslin.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Kim said in an insincere manner. "So why would a president want to meet me?"

Pres. Roslin sat down and said, "I prefer to talk about this dislike you are showing towards me."

"I just don't want anything to do with politicians," said Kim.

"Is there a reason why?" asked Pres. Roslin.

"Everyone I have ever met cares more about his or her polish image rather doing the right thing," said Kim. "They are also two face and criminals."

"You have some strong feelings," said Pres. Roslin. "Is there a particular reason you have those feelings?"

"My dad is…or was a governor's aide," said Kim. "When I was nine years old I witnessed the governor praising his workers one second and then the very next second he was telling my dad to fire them. I have no proof to confirm this, but I know the jerk that my dad is working for is also skimming money."

"Kimberly, political corruption is always a problem in any society," said Pres. Roslin. "And when a young person like yourself witness such action, that gives all us a bad reputation. However I assure you that I'm not a corrupt politician. If you give me a chance I can prove that to you. Will you give me that chance?"

Kim took a deep breath. She then crossed her arms and said, "All right, Pres. Roslin. Until I see something that would make me believe that you are one of those politicians that I can't stand to be around, I will wipe my slate clean for you."

"While we are making clean slates with either other, I would like to talk to you," said Pres. Roslin.

"Do you have a subject in mind or do you just want to talk?" asked Kim.

"The subject I want to talk about is Earth," said Pres. Roslin. "I would like to know all you can tell me about Earth."

Kim described Earth in detail.

An hour later Pres. Roslin and Kim were walking into Cmdr. Adama's quarters. A thirty-year-old woman was talking to Cmdr Adama as they were walking in.

The woman had shoulder length light brown hair. She had brown eyes. She stood five feet and seven inches tall and had a slender physique.

"Kim, come over here so I can introduce you to someone," said Cmdr. Adama. Kim looked at the woman as she was walking towards Cmdr. Adama. "Kim, this is Kyra Lockwood. Kyra, this is Kimberly O'Brian, the young girl I was telling you about."

"Kim, it is nice to meet you," said Kyra.

"Hi… Kyra Lockwood," said Kim as she waved.

"Kim, Kyra is from the luxury liner the Solar Flare…" said Cmdr. Adama.

"That's an interesting name for a ship," said Kim.

"Yes, well anyway, Kyra and I were discussing your living arrangements and she agreed to allow you to stay with her," Cmdr. Adama.

"You will have to follow certain rules though," said Kyra.

"What kind of rules?" asked Kim.

"You are not to sneak out or sneak to places that you are not allowed being," said Kyra. "You are not to get any tattoos. I am also to know where you are at all times and what you are doing when you are not with me."

"I learn my lesson about sneaking out," said Kim.

"So should I assume that you are agreeing to the rules?" asked Kyra.

"Is temporary tattoos included in not getting tattoos?" asked Kim.

"I will consider temporary tattoos, but I have better not see a permanent one," said Kyra.

"I would agree to your rules even if you wouldn't consider temporary tattoos," said Kim. "So I promise I will follow your rules."

"Good," said Kyra. "So Cmdr. Adama if there is nothing else, Kim and I will get going."

"I have nothing further," said Cmdr. Adama. "Bye."

"Bye Kim," said Pres. Roslin. "It was nice talking to you."

"I enjoyed our talk also," said Kim. "Bye."

Kyra and Kim walked out.

Kim was sitting next to the window during the shuttle flight from the Galactica. As she was gazing out the window she saw three vipers leaving the Galactica.

"Oh cool," said Kim.

As Kyra looked out the vipers flew out of view from the shuttle. Kyra was only able to see the trailing viper.

"Those are our fighters," said Kyra.

"That was neat looking," said Kim.

Kyra just grinned.

Minutes later Kyra was opening her door to her quarters. Kim stood beside her.

"After you," said Kyra.

Kim walked in followed by Kyra. Kyra's quarter was a room partitioned in three sections; two bedrooms and a common area. The partitions were made of some kind of fire resistant plastic. Both bedrooms barely had enough space for the cot to fold down from the main wall. Four drawers for clothing were designed within the plastic wall. The common area had a couch that could seat three and a type of coffee table. The couch sat between the two doors of the bedrooms. A few decorations were also spread out in the room. Kim stopped in the middle of the common area and looked around. Kyra walked pass Kim and opened a door on the left side of the couch.

"Kim, this will be your room," said Kyra. She then walked into the room followed by Kim.

Kim saw several books in the floor. Kim picked one up and as she was flipping through it Kyra pulled a bed out from the wall.

"Kim, as you saw this is how the bed works," said Kyra.

"I'm sorry, I was looking at the book," said Kim. She closed the book. "How do I get to the bed again?"

"Like this," said Kyra. She showed Kim again.

"Have you read all of these books?" asked Kim.

"I read most of them, but these books are what I use when I want to get a reference on something," said Kyra. "I teach kids of all age aboard this ship."

"You're a school teacher?" asked Kim.

"I am," said Kyra.

"I guess I won't be able to play hooking or pretend to be sick so I can get out of class," said Kim. "I'm not saying that I would even think about doing that."

"I'm guessing playing hooking is skipping class and if I catch you doing it you will be in serious trouble," said Kyra.

"Noted," said Kim.

"Kim, when I get time I will get these books out of your way," said Kyra.

"Was this room your office?" asked Kim.

"I had been using this area to prepare for class for the past few months," said Kyra.

"You're giving up your room for me," said Kim. "I don't know what to say."

"Kim, I can prepare for my class just as easy in the common area," said Kyra.

"I feel as if I'm invading your space," said Kim.

"Hey, you moving in here was my idea," said Kyra. "You are not invading my space."

"Cmdr. Adama didn't ask if I can stay with you?" asked Kim.

"Cmdr. Adama was making enquiries about where you might be able to stay," said Kyra. "Since my roommate got married and moved out I had a room for you so I suggested that you stay with me. You moving in with me was my idea."

"Thank you for allowing me to stay with you," said Kim.

Kyra smiled and said, "You're welcome. Oh Kim, come with me for a second so I can show you where the public facilities close to here are."

"Okay," said Kim.

Kyra and Kim left the quarters.

Aboard the Galactica Apollo was walking into Cmdr. Adama's quarters. Cmdr. Adama was looking at some records when Apollo walked in.

"I have positive information on the whereabouts of Earth," said Apollo.

Cmdr. Adama stared at the screen of his computer and said, "That's good news."

"Is there anything wrong?" asked Apollo.

"Did you know that three thousand years ago the planet Gemini was struck by a huge comet," said Adama. "The Oceans were shifted as a result. Harsh weather followed for many years afterwards."

"Apparently the colony survived the disaster," said Apollo.

"Yes, they survived with the help from the other colonies," said Adama. "What would have happen if the other colonies weren't there to provide aid?"

"I'm sorry, but what is this about?" asked Apollo.

"According to Kim, Earth evolved from an extremely primitive state," said Adama. "Kim stated that the scientists on Earth believe that they even evolve from a lower class animal that closely resembles human."

"So Kim had never heard of the colonies of Kobol, before waking up in sick bay," said Apollo.

"No," said Adama.

"Could it be possible that the planet that Kim came from is not the planet to where the thirteenth tribe settled?" asked Apollo.

"It is possible, however I don't believe that," said Adama. "That is why I was looking over the records of the disaster to the planet Gemini. According to our scientists, if the other colonies weren't there to provide aid the entire population would have been destroyed. What if our scientists were wrong and a small percentage of the population would have survived without the aid of the other colonies? How would they be living today?"

"I'm confused to why you are even thinking about that," said Apollo.

"Kim told me that one of the Earth's oldest myths is an advanced civilization that was destroyed when it sunk to the bottom of the ocean," said Adama. "I'm thinking that a disaster struck Earth in a similar way as the planet Gemini."

"So instead of the disaster destroying the population of Earth, the disaster thrown them into a more primitive state of existence," said Apollo.

"That is what I'm thinking," said Adama. "Did you find anything that might support my theory?"

"That orb we found is a three dimensional informational device," said Apollo. "While viewing it Starbuck and I saw pyramids on Earth similar to what was found on Kobol."

"Those pyramids might have the records we need to prove my theory," said Adama. "Were you able to determine where Earth is?"

"We were able to get a partial star chart from that orb," said Apollo. "Starbuck is working with Dr. Atkins to correlate the Earth's star chart to the stars that are in this region of space."

"Soon as you get the results let me know," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Yes, Father," said Apollo.

"Apollo, were you able to determine what cause the disaster to the alien ship?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"With Kim's help with identifying Earth items, we determined that the human remains that we found were from a policeman," said Apollo. "We are speculating that the policeman got loose after being abducted and tried all he could to overcome his captives. In the process of doing this he disable a few vital systems."

"Thank you. That will be all," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Yes, father," said Apollo."

Apollo then left the room.


	3. THE GENETIC DUPLICATE – DAY ONE part 2

**THE GENETIC DUPLICATE – DAY ONE CONTINUES**

On board the Solar Flare, Kyra went to Kim's room to see if she needed anything. When Kyra walked in she saw Kim sitting down and holding her head as if she was in pain.

"Kim, what's wrong?" asked Kyra.

"The headaches I've been getting have returned," said Kim. "This one is the worst ever."

"How long have you been getting headaches?" asked Kyra.

"On and off for three months," said Kim. "Three months before I was taken anyway."

"What did the doctor say about your headaches?" asked Kyra.

"I never seen a doctor," said Kim.

"You have been getting headaches for three months and your parents never took you to see a doctor to find out what is wrong?" asked Kyra.

"My headaches were never this bad so I never bothered them with my headaches," said Kim.

"Come with me," said Kyra. "I'm taking you to sick bay so Dr. Randall can run tests on you."

"Can we wait until my head stopped hurting?" asked Kim.

"Kim, we need to find out what is wrong," said Kyra "So let's go."

"Fine," said Kim

Ten minutes later Kim and Kyra followed Dr. Randall into an examination room.

"This room looks very sci-fi," said Kim. "Especially that bed with all those gadgets and buttons."

"What is sci-fi?" asked Kyra.

"It means science fiction," said Kim.

"And what is that?" asked Kyra.

"Science fiction is just a fictional interpretation of a possible future with certain advances," said Kim.

"Being that your people's stage of development is where it is I can see why you would think that," said Dr. Randall. He pointed to the bed. "Kim, I want you to lie down in the bed with your head between the panels."

Kim walked over and put her hand on the bed to climb in. She then quickly stepped back and looked at the bed with a disturbing expression on her face.

"Kim, what is wrong?" asked Kyra. "Kim…Kimberly!"

"Kim," said Dr. Randall.

Kim moved her head as if she turned to look at someone.

Kyra walked up to Kim. She put her hand on Kim's shoulder and exclaimed, "Kimberly."

Kim quickly turned to face Kyra and slightly jumped as if she was startled. Kim then quickly turned to face the bed.

"Where did the man go?" asked Kim.

"What man?" asked Kyra.

Kim pointed to the bed and said, "There was a man lying there. Dr. Randall, you called him Reevis."

Dr. Randall walked up to Kim and said, "Kim, there was no man lying there."

"I saw him," said Kim. "He had short brown hair and he was wearing a uniform like what the shuttle pilot had on. The right side of his face and head were covered in blood. He asked was anyone hurt and you answered three people were killed and ten more were seriously injured. The man then stated that he is not sure what happen. He was on a normal landing approach one second. The next second he was trying to keep from scraping the side of the landing bay."

"Kim, that never happened," said Dr. Randall.

Kyra had an expression on her face as if she was trying to figure something out.

"But I saw it," said Kim. "The man was badly injured."

"Kim, nothing like that has happened," said Dr. Randall.

"Oh god, I'm going delusional," said Kim.

"Kim, lie down on the examination bed and I will find out what is going on," said Dr. Randall.

Kim was quiet as she walked up to the bed. Before getting on the bed Kim touched it and pulled back her hand quickly. A second later she got on the bed.

"Doctor, before you begin the test, can I talk to you for a second in private?" asked Kyra.

"Kim, I will be right back," said Dr. Randall. He and Kyra then walked a short distance away from Kim. "What is it, Kyra?"

"Doctor, when Kim described Reevis, she described a new shuttle pilot," said Kyra.

"Kyra, Kim's crude description of the man can fit an eighth of the men in the fleet," said Dr. Randall. "I think whatever is giving Kim her headaches, is also causing her to hallucinate."

"Seeing a hallucination of a man is one thing, but to put a name to a face she has never seen before," said Kyra. "The new shuttle pilot is name Reevis."

"That is nothing more than a coincidence," said Dr. Randall. "Let me run my examination and I will find out what is causing her to imagine things."

"Go ahead and run your test, but I believe what she said was too precise to be any coincidence," said Kyra.

Dr. Randall went back to Kim to perform the test. The test took twenty-five minutes. When he was done he turned off the scanner.

"Kim, you may get up now," said Dr. Randall.

Kim sat up and asked, "Did you find anything to explain my headaches and what I saw?"

"The test results won't be ready for a few hours," said Dr. Randall. "You may go and I will call you back when it is ready. In the meantime I will give you a slight painkiller for the headaches."

"My head doesn't hurt as much as it did earlier," said Kim. "I think I will be okay without the pain killer."

"Okay, we can skip it this time, but I will give you some painkiller to take with you just in case it returns," said Dr. Randall.

After being handed the pain medication, Kim and Kyra returned to their quarters.

"Kyra, I'm just going to lie down," said Kim after walking into the quarters.

"Certainly," said Kyra. "Kim, I'm going to go and talk to the pilots to check on something, I will be back shortly."

"I will be lying down when you get back," said Kim.

After leaving her quarters Kyra went to the pilot's cabin.

"Kyra, your father is in his quarters," said Nolan Napier, one of the two pilots, as Kyra stepped into the cabin.

"I know. There is something I need to check," said Kyra.

"Is there anything wrong?" asked Kenric Tronan, the other pilot.

"Maybe not," said Kyra. "Is Reevis piloting a shuttle today?"

"He is on the Rising Star picking up passengers right now," said Kenric. "He will be landing on the Galactica in approximately twenty minutes… he will be returning here in about forty minutes."

"Who is piloting the shuttle with him?" asked Kyra.

"No one," said Kenric. "He is by himself today."

"Why is he by himself?" asked Kyra.

"He must have passed all of his tests to be the sole pilot," said Kenric. "Today was actually the first time he is alone."

"Kyra, is there anything wrong?" asked Nolan.

"I believe that Reevis is not ready to be piloting a shuttle by himself," said Kyra. "Is there anyway you can ground him until another pilot can accompany him?"

"Kyra, Reevis would not be by himself if he didn't passed all of his tests," said Nolan.

"Kim… the new addition to our population, saw Reevis in sick bay thirty minutes ago with injuries," said Kyra.

"Kyra, it could not have been Reevis," said Nolan. "Reevis is on the Rising Star picking up passengers."

"That just it, when she saw Reevis in sick bay, only she, Dr. Randall and myself were there," said Kyra. "She saw him in an empty examination bed."

"It sounds as if Kim is seeing things," said Kenric.

"Kim has never seen Reevis before and she described how he looks," said Kyra. "Don't you think that is a little odd?"

"A little strange maybe, but what does that has to do with Reevis?" asked Nolan.

"From what I got from Kim the person that Kim saw lying in bed had been in a shuttle accident," said Kyra.

"Kyra, I can't remember the last time we had a shuttle incident in the fleet," said Nolan.

"What if Kim was seeing a future event?" asked Kyra.

Kenric looked at Kyra as if she had gone insane.

"Kyra, no one is able to see future events," said Nolan.

"Are you certain of that?" asked Kyra.

"Kyra, seeing future events had been proven false three thousands years ago," said Kenric.

"What if it was only thought to be proven false," said Kyra.

"Kyra, in less you can give me a reasonable explanation to why Reevis should be accompanied with another pilot, I will not make a formal request for him to remain on the Rising Star," said Nolan.

"Nolan, according to Kim, three people will be killed and ten more will be seriously wounded," said Kyra. "How would you feel if that would happen and you didn't do a thing about it?"

"Kyra, I suggest that you return to whatever you were doing before and forget this non-sense behavior," said Nolan.

"For everyone's sake I hope you're right," said Kyra.

Kyra walked away. She then went directly to her quarters and to Kim's room. Kim sat up when Kyra walked in.

"If you come to see how I'm doing, my headache is gone," said Kim.

Kyra sat on the edge of the bed and said, "That is partially why I'm here. Kim, have you ever seen things before today?"

"No, being delusional is something new for me," said Kim. "I would understand if you no longer want me to stay with you."

"Kimberly, I don't want to hear talk like that from you," said Kyra. "I'm not going to tell you that you can't live with me just because you may or may not have hallucinated."

Kim grinned and said, "You almost sound like my Grandma." Kyra showed a slight confused expression on her face. "My Grandma would have started with Kimberly Elizabeth."

"Kim, do people on Earth ever claim to see things such as future events?" asked Kyra.

"Some people do," said Kim.

"Kim, I think you might have seen a future event," said Kyra.

"You think I have ESP?" asked Kim.

"What is ESP?" asked Kyra.

"It means extra sensory perception," said Kim. "The twelve colonies don't use acronyms?"

"We do. It is the extra sensory perception we are unfamiliar with," said Kyra. "Kim, I believe you might have ESP."

"But I never had a vision before," said Kim. "I had a lot of incidents of déjà vu, but that is a common occurrence among people."

"What is that?" asked Kyra.

"Déjà vu is a feeling that an event is being relived," asked Kim.

"Déjà vu is not common among the people of the twelve colonies," said Kyra. "Kim, I want us to go and have a talk with my father about what you saw."

"Who's your father?" asked Kim.

"My father is the one that is in charge of this ship," said Kyra. "His name is Matthew Lockwood, but you should address him as Capt. Lockwood."

"You want us to go and convince your father that I have ESP," said Kim.

"That's right," said Kyra. "So let's go and talk to him."

"Kyra, I'm not even convinced that I have ESP," said Kim.

"You prefer to think that you are delusional?" asked Kyra.

"No, but why now?" asked Kim.

"This maybe a bit of a stretch, but since your body is already changing into a young woman perhaps this is part of your change," said Kyra.

"Can this be the reason why I'm getting my headaches?" asked Kim.

"It possible," said Kyra. "Kim, when you describe Reevis earlier, you had described an inexperienced shuttle pilot. That pilot is as we speak the sole pilot operating a shuttle with passengers on board."

"Oh my god," said Kim. "In my vision three people had died."

"That is why I want us to speak to my father," said Kyra.

Kim stood up, pulled Kyra's hand and said, "What are we doing here? We have to talk to your dad."

A few minutes later Kyra and Kim were walking into Capt. Lockwood's quarters.

"Kyra, does your being here have anything to do with what you talked about earlier with Nolan and Kenric?" asked Capt. Lockwood.

"Father, I'm convinced that there will be a shuttle disaster if we don't do something," said Kyra.

"Kyra, I will not doing anything to stop Reevis from flying a shuttle without proper evidence," said Capt. Lockwood. "Not even for you."

"Capt. Lockwood, I don't know if I saw a future event or not," said Kim. "All I know is that I had another one of my headaches. While having this headache I touched a bed in an examination room and all of a sudden I felt as if I was displaced from time. I saw people and heard people in the room that weren't there before. Kyra was gone from the room."

"You are Kim, I'm guessing," said Capt Lockwood.

"Yes sir," said Kim.

"Kim, seeing future events had been proven impossible a few thousands years ago," said Capt. Lockwood.

"Then I would say you and everyone that believes that have a close mind," said Kim. Kyra just gave her father a surprise look. "There have been people on Earth that has seen future events."

"Kim, have this ever happen to you before?" asked Capt. Lockwood.

"No, but perhaps this is something that is now developing," said Kim. "Maybe that is the reason I'm getting headaches the way I am."

"Kyra; Kim, unless one of you can provide evidence I won't do anything to stop Reevis from leaving the Rising Star with his passengers," said Capt. Lockwood.

Kim closed her eyes and quoted, "The young Lion will overcome the old one; in martial field by a single duel. In a golden cage he shall put out his eye. Two wounds from one, and then he shall die a cruel death."

"Excuse me?" asked Capt. Lockwood.

"Four hundred years ago on Earth a man named Nostradamus had made the prediction I just said," said Kim. "Right after he made that prediction King Henry II jousted with someone that was younger than he was. King Henry and his challenger had the symbol of the lion. King Henry's helmet was made of gold. During the duel the lance of the challenger caught King Henry in the visor part of the helmet that put out his eye. At the same time the lance had broken. The broken part had caught King Henry in the abdomen. King Henry lay in bed for a few days in agony before he died."

"Kim, although I find that story fascinating that is not proof," said Capt. Lockwood.

"I got the vision after touching the examination bed so perhaps I should try to get a vision by touching things," said Kim.

"You are welcome to try," said Capt. Lockwood.

Kim looked around the room for a brief moment. She picked up an item, held it for a few seconds and then put it back. After doing this four times she rubbed her temples.

"Kim, are you getting a headache again?" asked Kyra. Kim just nodded her head. "Kim, we tried to convince my father, but it is time to just wait and see what will happen."

"I'm not ready to give up," said Kim.

Kim picked up a picture of Capt. Lockwood's wife Paula. Capt. Lockwood had a worried look on his face as Kim held the picture.

"Kim, that is the only thing in my room I don't want you to pick up," said Capt. Lockwood. Kim was motionless as she held the picture. "Kim, do you hear me."

"Father, this is what happen earlier," said Kyra. She walked up to Kim and put her hand on Kim's shoulder. "Kimberly." Kim slightly jumped. She then faced Kyra. "Kim, give me the picture."

Kim handed Kyra the picture and said, "Her name was Paula. Capt. Lockwood, she was your wife."

"Kim, that is common knowledge," said Capt. Lockwood.

"Father, no one told Kim about mother," said Kyra.

"Paula was an instructor at a junior military academy," said Kim. "That was also where she died."

"Kim, you are telling me things about the past, not the future," said Capt. Lockwood.

"What I know about psychics, a psychic can't control in what direction of time he or she would see," said Kim.

"Still by you telling me things about my wife is not proof that you had seen a future event," said Capt. Lockwood.

"Capt. Lockwood, today I've discovered that I am a psychic," said Kim. "When I first came in here I wasn't convinced to what I experience earlier was me seeing a future event, but I am now. I just wish there was a way I can convince you of that before three people have to die."

"Kim, it has been proven that no one is capable in seeing the future," said Capt. Lockwood.

"What person or group that supposed to have proven that is wrong," said Kim. "You and everyone else that went along with that are fools."

"Kimberly Elizabeth," exclaimed Kyra.

Capt. Lockwood put up his right hand to indicate that it was okay.

"Kim, you don't know better than to talk to me in the way you just did so I'm going to let it go…this time," said Capt. Lockwood. "If you ever talk to me in that manner again you will not be doing anything enjoyable for several weeks. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly," said Kim. "Can I go?"

"Please do," said Capt. Lockwood.

Kyra and Kim walked out of the room.

"Kim, why would you say something like that to anyone?" asked Kyra as they were walking down the corridor.

"I was just trying to find a way to get him to listen to me," said Kim. "I didn't stop to think of what I was saying until I said it. Kyra, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to insult anyone, especially your father."

"Kim, for now on can you stop and think before you speak?" asked Kyra.

"I will," said Kim. "Kyra, are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad," said Kyra. "I'm a bit surprise you told him that. You do know if you ever speak to me like that you will be in big trouble."

"I figured as much," said Kim.

"Good," said Kyra. She then noticed as if Kim was in pain. "Kim, is your head still hurting?"

Kim nodded and said, "It's not as bad as it was before, but it still hurts."

"The medicine Dr. Randall gave you is in our quarters," said Kyra. "We should get back so you can take it."

Kim just nodded.

Kim took the medicine soon after entering their quarters. Kim then held her head.

"This alarm isn't helping my head feel better," Kim uttered out.

"What alarm?" asked Kyra as the alarm went off. Kyra paused for second. She then walked to the communication panel and pressed a button. "Kyra to the pilot's cabin, what is going on?"

Kyra noticed a paused in the response.

"There was a shuttle accident," said Nolan.

"Who was piloting the shuttle?" asked Kyra.

"The pilot was Reevis," said Nolan. "Kyra, I know what you are thinking, but what happened was only a coincidence."

"How many coincidences have to take place before you change your opinion?" asked Kyra. "Actually strike that; that is a question I want my father to answer." Kyra terminated the signal. Kyra walked up to Kim. "Kim, I'm going to go talk to my father. I want you to remain in our quarters."

"Can I get one of your books and look at it?" asked Kim.

"Just don't tear any of the pages," said Kyra.

"Kyra, I'm surprise that an advance culture still print books," said Kim. "I mean I expected an advance culture to have their books on computers or some gadget like a hand held computer screen."

"Some of our written materials are on the computer, but a lot of our materials are printed in books," said Kyra. "Some of those books are hard to replace so be careful with them."

"I promise I will," said Kim.

Kyra then left her quarters.

Minutes later Kyra walked up to her father as he was walking through the corridor.

"Father, did you hear the news?" asked Kyra.

"If you are talking about the shuttle accident then yes I have," said Capt. Lockwood.

"So do you have something to say to me?" asked Kyra.

"Kyra, I made my decision based on facts," said Capt. Lockwood.

"Unfortunately, Father, the facts you base it on was flawed," said Kyra. "The vision that Kim saw more than an hour ago has come true."

"So it seems," said Capt. Lockwood. "If Kim sees another future event I will take your concerns more seriously."

"People wouldn't be dead if you had taken her seriously this time," said Kyra.

"The casualty report hasn't come out yet so we don't know if anyone was killed," said Capt. Lockwood.

"I suspect three people were killed," said Kyra.

"Let's just wait and see," said Capt. Lockwood. "Now if you will excuse me I have a matter to attend to."

"Of course, father," said Kyra.

As Capt. Lockwood walked away Kyra walked back towards her quarters.

When Kyra returned to her quarters Kim was reading on the couch.

"Kyra, was anyone killed like my vision told me?" asked Kim.

"The casualty report isn't out yet," said Kyra. "Kim, I was planning to do this with you before now, but how about a tour of the ship."

"I would love to," said Kim.

"Let's go and I will show you around," said Kyra. Kim closed the book. "There are areas that are off limits to you though."

Kim stood up and said, "I'm suspecting two-thirds of the ship will be off limits to me."

"I'm not sure if it is quite that much," said Kyra. They left their quarters. "Kim, tell me about Earth."

Kim talked about Earth in great detail.

Forty minutes later Dr. Randall made his report. Three people were killed in the accident. Another person died during an operation.

Capt. Lockwood reported Kim's vision to Cmdr Adama and to Pres. Roslin along with sending the final casualty report.

Kyra and Kim were playing a game in the recreation room. Kim was facing the entrance to the room and as people would enter she would gaze at them for a brief moment. Kim was in the middle of her move when Adonis Spike, Faxon Rivers and Cleona Silken walked. All three of them were fifteen years old. As Kim was ending her move she looked up at them. Instead of looking away after seeing their faces Kim stared at Adonis. Kim wasn't watching as Kyra was ending her move.

"Okay, Kim it's your move," said Kyra. Kim didn't acknowledge Kyra. "Kimberly!"

Kim quickly looked at Kyra and said, "Huh."

"Were you having a vision?" asked Kyra.

"No… my mind was just elsewhere," said Kim. "Is it my turn?"

"Yes, it's your turn," said Kyra.

As Kim was taking her turn Kyra looked for a second in the direction Kim was looking.

When Kim was ending her turned she looked at Adonis again. Kyra noticed Kim's actions.

"So which of the two boys are distracting you from the game?" asked Kyra.

Kim blushed and asked in a defensive manner, "What two boys?"

"Faxon and Adonis," said Kyra. "Faxon is the one in the blue shirt and Adonis is the one in the red shirt. Cleona is the girl that is with them. So was it Faxon or Adonis that is distracting you from the game."

"No one is distracting me from the game," said Kim.

"If your face isn't as red as your hair, I might believe that," said Kyra.

"I think Adonis is cute, okay," said Kim.

"Kim, you don't need to be embarrassed," said Kyra. "You are at the age that you will find boys cute. Have you ever liked a boy before?"

"The night I was taken, I was supposed to have met Brian," said Kim. "Brian and I were friends since I was three. The last two months I started to feel things for him. I don't think he felt the same way about me though."

"Were you and Brian the same age?" asked Kyra.

"He is a year older than me," said Kim.

"Kim, have your parents talk to you about what can happen between a young woman and a young man when they are alone?" asked Kyra.

"Are you talking about having sex?" asked Kim.

"I wasn't trying to be that direct, but yes," said Kyra. "Have anyone talked to you about that?"

"Two years ago my mom talked to me about that, but I already knew," said Kim.

"I hope you didn't know from experience," said Kyra.

"That the same thing my mom said," said Kim.

"Out of curiosity, how did you know?" asked Kyra.

"My older brother is five years older than me and I ease dropped during his conversations with his friends," said Kim. "You would be amazed at what a person can learn from ease dropping."

"First of all, I've better not catch you ease dropping on anyone's conversation," said Kyra. "Secondly, you are not to be alone with a boy."

"I had that talk with my mom also," said Kim.

"Well, your mom isn't here to enforce it, but I am," said Kyra.

"I have no plans to do those things," said Kim.

"Sometimes those things are not something you can plan," said Kyra.

Kim said in a convincing tone, "I understand and I won't do them."

"Okay, I believe you," said Kyra. "It is my turn I believe."

"It is," said Kim.

As Kyra was taking her turn, Faxon had walked up to the table.

"Excuse me, Ms. Lockwood," said Faxon. He pointed towards the others. "We were looking to get another player for cross-colors."

"Faxon, I would like for you to meet Kim," said Kyra.

"Hi Kim," said Faxon. "So which ship are you from?"

"I'm going to be on this ship," said Kim.

"It is nice that you will be with us, but which ship were you living on before," said Faxon.

"You may say I'm from the derelict ship," said Kim.

Faxon looked at Kim in a confused manner.

"Kim is not from the fleet," said Kyra.

"Kim, where are you from?" asked Faxon.

"I'm from Earth," said Kim.

Faxon said in a skeptical tone, "You are from Earth."

Kim nodded and said, "Uh-huh."

Faxon looked at Kyra.

"Kim is telling the truth," said Kyra. "She was one of the people that were found on the disabled alien ship."

"I heard talks about people being found on that ship, but I just thought it was only a rumor," said Faxon. "Kim, perhaps you can tell me about Earth sometime."

"Kim, if you would like you could be the forth person they are needing to play cross-colors," said Kyra. "You can tell Faxon and the others about Earth."

"I never played cross-colors before," said Kim.

"It's an easy game to play," said Faxon. "Would you like to learn?"

"Sure, I'll play," said Kim. Kim then stood up.

After Kim and Faxon walked up to the game table Faxon introduced Kim to Adonis and Cleona.

"Kim is from Earth," said Faxon as he and Kim were taking their seats.

"Faxon, nice joke, but I'm not falling for it," said Cleona.

"It's true, I am from Earth," said Kim.

"Yeah, and I'm a Cylon," said Cleona.

"Strange, you don't look like a robot," said Kim.

"Neither do the Cylons; not any more anyway," said Cleona.

"What do they look like?" asked Kim.

"They look human," said Cleona. "Where have you been for the past five years?"

"In stasis aboard a disabled alien ship," said Kim.

"Cleona, Kim is from the drifting ship that our fleet discovered a few days ago," said Faxon.

"You are being serious, aren't you?" asked Adonis.

"Yes, I'm serious," said Kim. "I'm also serious about being from Earth. If you don't believe me, you can go and talk to Kyra."

"You mean Ms. Lockwood," said Cleona.

"I'm allowed to call her Kyra," said Kim.

"Why are you allowed to call her Kyra?" asked Cleona.

"She is now my guardian," said Kim. "So Faxon, were you going to teach me cross-colors."

"You don't know how to play the game?" asked Cleona.

"I never heard of cross-colors until a few minutes ago," said Kim.

"We will teach you," said Adonis.

"Kim, you can be Faxon partner," said Cleona.

Kim noticed a slight distasteful expression on Adonis's face.

"Okay," said Kim. "So how is the game played?"

Adonis took the time to explain the game. After explaining the rules, Cleona dealt out the cards. .

"So Kim, tell us about Earth," said Faxon as they were playing the game.

Kim again described Earth in detail. Kim also caught on quickly as to how the game was played. Faxon and Kim won the game in a short time.

"For someone that never played cross-colors before you played a little too good," said Cleona.

"I'm just a quick learner," said Kim. "Should we play again?"

"Perhaps we should switch partners," said Adonis.

"We have always been partners, Adonis," said Cleona.

"You are the one that is usually choosing the partners," said Adonis. "For a change I would like to switch up."

"Fine and who are you wanting to switch up with?" asked Cleona.

"If it is going to cause problems then we can leave the partners the way they are," said Kim.

"Adonis wants to switch partners so we will switch partners," said Cleona in an unpleasant tone. "So Adonis, who do you want as a partner?"

Kyra heard Cleona's tone.

Adonis looked at Kim for a second.

"I just want to switch up," said Adonis. Kyra walked up. "I don't care if it is with Kim or Faxon."

"So how are things going here?" asked Kyra.

"We are doing fine," said Kim. "We are just getting ready to play another game."

"You can play one more game, but then we need to leave…" said Kyra as Kim was interrupting Kyra.

"Why?" asked Kim.

"I was about to say that I usually start my sleep cycle around this time each night," said Kyra. "I want you in bed at the same time I am."

"All right," said Kim.

Adonis looked at his watch and said, "Actually it is real close to my sleep cycle too."

"Well, I will go back and take my seat so the four of you can play your final game," said Kyra.

Kyra walked away.

"So what are the partners for this game?" asked Kim.

Cleona looked at Adonis and said, "Kim, I will be your partner."

"That is fine with me," said Adonis.

"That's fine with me also," said Kim.

"Faxon, let's switch seats," said Cleona.

After switching seats they began another game.

During the game Kim noticed tension between Cleona and Adonis.

"Are you two having some kind of lovers' spat?" asked Kim.

"We are not lovers," said Adonis.

"Obviously, I'm not your type," said Cleona. She stood up and walked away. Kyra heard the commotion and turned to look as Cleona was walking towards the exit.

"What just happened?" asked Kim.

"Cleona has been after Adonis for a few months," said Faxon.

"I'm not interested in Cleona though," said Adonis.

Faxon noticed a grinned on Kim's face. He then had a disappointing expression on his face.

Kyra walked up to the table.

"Is the game over?" asked Kyra.

"Yes Ma'am," said Adonis.

"Kim, we need to get going then," said Kyra.

Kim stood up

"Adonis; Faxon, it was nice to meet you both," said Kim.

"Kim, you will be in class tomorrow won't you?" asked Adonis.

Kim looked at Kyra and said, "I guess."

"Kim will see the both of you in class tomorrow," said Kyra.

"Bye," said Kim

Kyra and Kim left the recreation room.


	4. THE GENETIC DUPLICATE DAY TWO part 1

1

**THE GENETIC DUPLICATE – DAY TWO Part 1**

Six hours after going to bed Kyra had woke up at her usual time. After getting up and preparing herself for the day, she sat down on the couch to grade papers.

Kyra was grading papers for ten minutes when Dr. Randall rang the doorbell. Kyra wasn't sure want to think when she opened the door.

"Dr. Randall, is there anything wrong?" asked Kyra.

"Oh nothing is wrong," said Dr. Randall. "I have Kim's test results. At your convenience you and Kim can come by sick bay so I can go over the test results."

"Okay, give me about thirty minutes and Kim and I will be there," said Kyra. "Bye."

Seconds later Kyra was shaking Kim to wake up. Kim just laid there as though she was lifeless. Kyra started to worry.

"Kimberly," exclaimed Kyra as she shook Kim. Kyra saw Kim as she moved "Kim, you need to wake up."

Kim rolled over on her back and opened her eyes. She then pulled her lengthy hair from her face.

"I was having this weird dream that I was walking though a morgue on Earth," said Kim. "There was this one woman working at the morgue that looked a lot like me. She had just turned and looked at me in a curious manner when you woke me up."

"Well, your test results are in," said Kyra. "Dr. Randall wants to go over your test results with us so I need you to get up and get dressed."

Kim sat up. She then said, "I need to go to bathroom before we go."

"That is fine," said Kyra. Kyra watched Kim messing with her hair as Kim was getting out of bed. Kim noticed Kyra watching her. "What?'

"Do you like your hair being as long as it is?" asked Kyra.

Kim said in a manner as if she was making a stand, "I'm not getting a hair cut."

Kim, relax," said Kyra "I was only asking. I'm not going to make you get a hair cut if you don't want one." Kim grinned. "You do need to brush it though. I will be back with my brush and a hair clasp"

"Thanks," said Kim.

Kyra grinned and walked away.

A few minutes later Kyra and Kim were walking into sick bay.

"Kim, you can have a seat for now," said Dr. Randall. "I would like to talk with Kyra alone for a brief moment."

"If it is about my test results why can't you talk in front of me?" asked Kim.

"I just need to talk to Kyra alone first," said Dr. Randall.

"I have a right to know what is being said," said Kim.

"Kyra and I will only be a brief moment," said Dr. Randall.

"Actually Kim is right," said Kyra. "If it is about her then she has the right to hear."

"Kyra, this is unorthodox," said Dr. Randall.

"Unorthodox or not Kim should be present," said Kyra.

"Okay," said Dr. Randall. "Kim, you and Kyra can come with me to my office."

Kim and Kyra followed Dr. Randall into his office.

Dr. Randall walked up to a wall panel that was holding images of Kim's brain scans. He pressed a button on the panel and a light came on that made it easier to see the images.

Dr. Randall pointed to the images and said, "Kyra; Kim, these images are of Kim's brain."

"Dr. Randall, I believe that goes without being said," said Kim.

"Kimberly, don't be impolite," said Kyra.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't meaning to be," said Kim.

"Just let Dr. Randall continue," said Dr. Kyra.

"Anyway," said Dr. Randall. "Kim, before we begin I would like to say that not always, but sometimes when we encounter humans from outside the twelve colonies we find a slight deviation in brain development. This is true with you, however this is perfectly normal. The planet's atmosphere and elements a human are subjected to have an influence over brain development."

"I understand, Dr. Randall," said Kim. "So did you find what was causing my headaches?"

Dr. Randall pointed to a section of the image and said, "Kim, your brain also has what we refer to as a primitive lobe. That lobe is normally quiet or inactive. More than three thousand years ago our scientists discovered a way to safely and genetically convert fifty percent of the primitive lobe to become a useful brain mass. By doing this we improve our memory and our quickness to learn."

"No wonder the twelve colonies lost their psychic ability," said Kim.

"Excuse me?" asked Dr. Randall.

"The last teacher I had on Earth had us studying the brain during our science lessons and the doctors on Earth call that region the dead zone," said Kim. "When a scientist tests a psychic they discover an activity within the dead zone."

"Which is also what is going on in your case," said Dr. Randall. "I found activity within that region of your brain."

"So I am a psychic," said Kim.

"Kim, I was wanting to talk with Kyra in private to discuss a procedure I thought you needed," said Dr. Randall. "Now after talking to you I think our ancestors had made a big mistake. What is happening to you I now believe is a natural evolution that should be happening to us as well. Today one out of a thousand babies is born with a normal primitive lobe. Many more are even born with a higher percentage of a normal primitive lobe. Normally we would start them on a procedure right away that would convert the brain tissue to become a more useful brain mass. I'm now going to take what I learn to Cmdr Adama and Pres. Roslin. We need to stop what we are doing."

"Dr. Randall, what about Kim's headaches?" asked Kyra.

"I believe the activity in the dead zone of her brain is the cause of her headaches," said Dr. Randall. "I was thinking that the procedure would get rid of her headaches, but now I'm just going to prescribe certain pain killer that should help."

"Why do my headaches come and go the way they do?" asked Kim.

"Certain glands are quiet until the gland is called upon by the body," said Dr. Randall. "I believe this is also the case within your dead zone. That area of your brain is not active all the time and when it is stimulated it causes you pain. The more active it is the more pain it will cause. Kim, the painkiller I gave you yesterday should be sufficient to relieve the pain, but if it doesn't let me know. I will also note down in your medical records for it to be filled as needed. So when you run out just bring the empty container back."

"Will the painkiller stop the activity within the dead zone?" asked Kim.

"I seriously doubt it," said Dr. Randall. There was then a short silence. "Do either of you have any questions?"

Kim just shook her head.

"If I think of any I will contact you later," said Kyra.

"Then Kim you are free to go," said Dr. Randall.

"Thank you Dr. Randall," said Kyra.

Minutes later Kyra and Kim were walking through the corridor. Kim saw Kyra looking at her watch.

"So when is class?" asked Kim.

"We have three hours," said Kyra.

Capt. Lockwood walked into the corridor. When he saw Kyra and Kim, he walked up to them.

"Kyra, I was just looking for you and Kim," said Capt. Lockwood

"Why are you looking for us?" asked Kim.

"Kim," exclaimed Kyra. As Kim looked at Kyra, Kyra was shaking her head.

"I was looking for you and Kyra because Cmdr Adama wants to see both of you on the Galactica as soon as you can get there," said Capt. Lockwood.

"Why does he want to see me?" asked Kim.

"Kimberly, I'm fast realizing that you are an inquisitive person, but do you mind if I ask a question or two?" asked Kyra.

"Sorry," said Kim.

"That's quite all right," said Kyra. "Father, do you know why Cmdr. Adama wants to see us?"

"I think he wants to talk Kim about that vision she had yesterday," said Capt. Lockwood.

"Does he believe that I had a vision?" asked Kim. Kim turned to look at Kyra

"He didn't say," said Capt. Lockwood.

"Kim, we just had better get to the Galactica and see what he wants," said Kyra.

"Okay," said Kim.

After getting on a shuttle bound for the Galactica Kim got one of her headaches. Kim tried to ignore it.

Several minutes later Kyra and Kim were stepping off the shuttle. Apollo met them when they stepped off.

"Kyra, my father is in the middle of a briefing at the moment," said Apollo as he noticed Kim squinting slightly. "He might be another thirty minutes or so. Kim, are you okay?"

"I have a slight headache," said Kim. She turned and looked at Kyra. "It's not bad though."

"I have the medicine that Dr. Randall prescribed for you if you need it," said Kyra.

"I don't need it right now," said Kim.

"Okay," said Kyra. "Kim, since neither one of us ate yet let's go and get something to eat while we have sometime before we meet with Cmdr. Adama."

"I'm not really hungry, but I guess I can eat," said Kim.

"I will see you two later," said Apollo.

"Bye, Capt. Apollo," said Kim.

Apollo waived as he walked away.

Minutes later Kyra and Kim were going through the food line with their food trays. Kyra noticed Kim rubbing her head a little.

"Kim, you need to take your medicine," said Kyra.

"I'm not hurting all that bad," said Kim as a man was handing Kim a plate of meat with sauce poured over the top of it.

When Kim was taking the plate she had touched the man's hand. Kim got a vision and remained motionless.

"Kim, once we find a table I want you to take your medicine," said Kyra. Kyra noticed Kim being still. "Kimberly?"

"What is wrong with this child?" asked the man.

Kyra placed her had on Kim's shoulder and said, "Kimberly."

Kim looked at the man with a worried looked. As she was putting the plate down onto her tray she blurted out, "Oh my god."

"Kim, what's wrong?" asked Kyra. Kim never responded and walked towards the dining area without her tray. "Kim, what's going on?" As Kim stepped into the dining area she looked at the people one by one along with looking at the food each one was eating. "Kimberly, talk to me. What is going on?"

"The meat is spoiled," said Kim. Kim then spoke out, "The meat is spoiled every. If you keep eating the meat all of you will find yourselves in sick bay."

Everyone looked at Kim.

A worker walked up and asked, "What are you doing? There is nothing wrong with the meat."

A few of the people smelled his or her plate of food.

"I just saw everyone that is in this dining hall in sick bay with food poisoning," said Kim.

"I don't know who you are or what joke you are trying to play, but if you are not out of here in five minutes, I'm calling security," said the worker.

"Excellent," said Kim. "We need them here."

Kyra wasn't sure how to respond to what was taking place.

"I'm calling the security," said the worker. The worker walked away.

"Kim, are you sure the meat is spoiled?" asked Kyra.

"When that one worker touched my hand, I saw everyone in this room in sick bay with food poisoning," said Kim. "Everyone in here is eating the meat."

"Everyone, please listened," Kyra spoke out. "I suspect that the meat is spoiled regardless of what the worker thinks."

"What proof do you have?" asked one of the men that were dining.

"I saw all of you in sick bay with abdominal pains," said Kim. "All of you were throwing up too."

One of the women asked in a sarcastic manner. "You saw us in sick bay? Right, I suggest you go bother someone else." The woman took another bite of the meat.

"I'm serious," said Kim. "I get these visions that come true." Everyone in the room laughed. "If everyone continues to eat the meat, all of you will end up in sick bay."

"Get out of here and let us eat our food," said another person.

"Kyra, these people are not listening," said Kim.

"They are not going to listen either until they are treated for food poisoning," said Kyra.

The worker that called the security had walked up to them again and said, "The security is on their way."

"Sir, what is your name?" asked Kyra.

"It is Dillon," said the worker.

"Dillon, did you hear about the shuttle accident last night?" asked Kyra.

"I heard something about it," said Dillon.

"Well Kim, this girl here, had predicted the accident an hour before it occurred," said Kyra. "Now Kim is saying that she saw these people in sick bay with food poisoning from a vision she had. I believe Kim. If these people don't stop eating the meat they will end up in sick bay."

"Lady, there is nothing wrong with the meat," said Dillon.

"I see you are going to be like everyone else and have to have proof," said Kyra.

Two security officers came through the door. Dillon looked passed Kyra and saw the officers.

"Good, the security is here," said Dillon.

Kyra and Kim turned and watched the officers as they walked up.

Kyra explained to the officers of what was happening. The officers didn't believe that Kim had a vision and took them to security station.

Cmdr. Adama was informed of the incident. He then had the meat and the other foods that were served examined. After the report came back on each food items, Cmdr. Adama learned that the sauce was swarming with parasites. The people that ate the meat with the sauce were being treated. He then ordered an examination of all fruits and vegetables in their stores.

Kyra and Kim were waiting at the security station for an hour when Cmdr. Adama walked in.

Kyra stood up and walked towards Cmdr. Adama. Kim stood up also and followed Kyra.

"Kyra, this is not like you to be apprehended," said Cmdr. Adama.

"It is like me to make a stand when I believe in something," said Kyra. "I believe in Kim's visions. I believe the meat was spoiled."

"I had the meat analyzed and the meat was fine…" said Cmdr. Adama.

"But I had a vision with everyone in sick bay," exclaimed Kim. "I know there is something wrong with the meat."

"Kim, your vision was accurate, but it wasn't the meat," said Cmdr. Adama. "It was the sauce that was bad. The people that ate the meat with the sauce are being treated."

"So do you believe I had a vision that came true?" asked Kim.

"I will admit I was a bit skeptical when I heard of your vision of the shuttle incident, but after this food incident I'm convinced," said Cmdr. Adama. "Kim, I want you to keep telling Kyra your visions."

"I can do that," said Kim.

"Now what I don't want you to do is call out like you did earlier in the mess hall," said Cmdr. Adama. "Depending on the situation you could start an uncontrollable panic."

"I understand," said Kim. "I will just tell Kyra what I see."

"Good," said Cmdr. Adama. "Kim, I would like for you to step out in the corridor for a moment. I would like to speak to Kyra alone for a second in private."

Kim looked into the security officers' direction and said, "You mean you don't want me to hear."

"Kimberly…" exclaimed Kyra.

Kim backed away and said, "I'm going."

Cmdr. Adama and Kyra watched the door closing behind Kim.

"Commander, I'm learning quickly that Kim speaks her mind so…" said Kyra.

"Kyra, I'm not too bothered by that," said Cmdr. Adama. "My best pilot has a habit of speaking her mind so I'm used to it. Of course I won't tell my pilot or Kim that. Kyra, what I want to say to you without Kim being present is that I know when you offered to be Kim's guardian, you or me either one didn't expect you to become a guardian to someone like Kim. I realize the arrangement between you and Kim will not be your typical child and guardian arrangement."

"Commander, I'm not changing my mind about Kim living with me if that is what you are getting at," said Kyra. "In fact I'm the only one that believed in Kim's visions when no one else did so Kim will have a home with me."

"I'm glad, but that was just part of my concerns," said Cmdr. Adama. "The next part is that I need you to personally inform me of any disquieting vision she would get."

"Of course, Commander," said Kyra.

"Good," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Well if there is nothing else, Kim and I should be catching the next shuttle," said Kyra.

"Actually, there is one more thing I need of Kim before you get on a shuttle," said Cmdr. Adama. Kyra looked at Cmdr. Adama in a curious manner. "I want Kim to report to sick bay and of course you can accompany her."

"Is there anything wrong?" asked Kyra.

"Dr. Salik had just voice some concerns about as to how much of a degree that Kim's brain development deviates from ours and wants to do a more in depth look at the rest of her body," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Dr. Randall said that the deviation was normal," said Kyra.

"A deviation is normal, but Kim's brain development deviates from us by two percent," said Cmdr. Adama. "I know two percent doesn't sound like a lot, but point-eight percent was the largest deviation recorded; until now. Dr. Salik believes with how much of a degree that her brain development had deviated from us that her organs development might have deviate from us as well."

"Okay, I will take Kim to sick bay," said Kyra.

A few minutes later Kim and Kyra were walking into sick bay.

Cassandra saw Kim and Kyra walking in. When they stepped up to her desk Cassandra said, "Kim, it is nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you again," said Kim. "So why does Dr. Salik want to run a few tests on me?"

"Kim, I told you that he is just wanting to do a more thorough test on you," said Kyra. "There is nothing to be concern about."

"Usually a more thorough test means that they suspect something," said Kim.

"Kim, you are fine," said Cassandra. "Dr. Salik is just wanting to run a more in depth physical on you. He didn't do it yesterday before you left, but while you are on the Galactica he would like one done of you."

"Why can't Dr. Randall do the tests?" asked Kim.

"The Galactica along with the Rising Star has better medical equipment than anywhere else in the fleet," said Cassandra. "Since you are here now on the Galactica there is no sense for you to go to the Rising Star."

"If there was nothing wrong with me then I wouldn't have to go to a medical facility with better equipment," said Kim.

"Kim, I will not lie to you," said Kyra. "There is nothing wrong with you."

"Then why was I sent into the corridor while you and Cmdr. Adama talked?" asked Kim.

"Kim, what Cmdr. Adama and I discussed had nothing to do with you being here," said Kyra.

"Okay, but if you are lying to me I won't be talking to you for a while," said Kim.

Kyra slightly grin and shook her head.

Dr. Salik and Baltar came walking out of Dr. Salik's office.

Kim turned to look.

"Thanks, for the sleep aid," said Baltar as he held the bottle. The bottle slipped from his head and rolled towards Kim and Kyra.

Kim bent down to pick it up. When Kim touched the bottle she placed her free hand on her head as she suddenly got a headache and a vision at the same time. The vision was what Baltar was doing when the destruction of the colonies occurred.

"Kimberly, are you okay," asked Dr. Salik.

Kim remained motionless as she was crouched over.

"What is wrong with the girl?" asked Baltar.

"She is having one of her visions," said Kyra. Kyra place her hand on Kim's back. "Kimberly." Kim came out of her vision and stood up with the bottle in her hand. "Kim, what did you see?"

Kim turned and looked at Baltar.

"I'm not sure. It was too quick and too chaotic to understand what it was," said Kim. "I believe my vision was from the past and not the future though."

"What do you mean by a vision?" asked Baltar.

"I would see an event of someone's past or future," said Kim.

"You saw and event from my past?" asked Baltar.

"I believe so," said Kim.

"Can you describe what you saw?" asked Baltar.

"I don't think I saw enough to know what was going on," said Kim.

"I would like for you to tell me what you did see," said Baltar.

Kim took a deep breath and said, "Okay. You were with a very pretty blonde woman. There was then a huge explosion. That was when I came out of my vision."

"Did you see anything else?" asked Baltar.

"My vision was too chaotic," said Kim. "I really couldn't understand what I was seeing."

"Well if you can't tell me anymore then I have better get going," said Baltar.

Baltar left sick bay without the bottle.

"Kim; Kyra follow me," said Dr. Salik.

"Oh no," exclaimed Kim. Everyone looked at Kim in a confused manner. "That man forgot his medicine. I'll go and give it to him." Kim walked towards the exit.

"Okay, but hurry," said Kyra.

Kim saw Baltar in deep thought as he was walking slowly down the corridor.

"Sir, wait," Kim called out. Baltar was slightly startled. He turned around and faced Kim as Kim was stepping up. "Sir, you forgot your medicine." Kim handed Baltar the bottle.

As Baltar was taking the bottle he asked, "Your name is Kimberly right?"

Kim nodded and said, "Uh-huh."

"Kimberly, are you certain you can't tell me more of the vision?" asked Baltar.

Kim took a deep breath. She then whispered, "The blonde woman was a Cylon." Baltar had a concern expression on his face. "I also know that you were deceived by her. She used you like a puppet."

"You don't know me so why did you keep your mouth shut in sick bay?" asked Baltar.

"Cmdr. Adama knows that I get visions so if I would have said something you would have been investigated as being a traitor," said Kim.

"So you don't think that I'm a traitor?" asked Baltar.

Kim slightly shook her head and said "The puppet is not responsible for what the puppet-master does." Kim then motioned towards the door. "Well I'd better get back in there. Oh and I won't tell anyone of my vision of you, but I believe you should."

"I would be executed for treason," said Baltar.

Kim backed up and said, "The longer you keep quiet, the less likely that you will be believed of being a victim."

Baltar watched Kim as she walked back into sick bay.

"Unfortunately I believe I have already reached the point of no return," said Baltar. Baltar turned and continued about his business.

Seconds later Kim and Kyra were following Dr. Salik into an examination room.

"Kim, just sit down on the bed and we will proceed," said Dr. Salik. Kim walked up to the bed and touched it before getting in. "Kim, is there anything wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," said Kim. Kim climbed into bed.

Dr. Salik started the examination by checking Kim's eyes. After thoroughly testing her eyes he moved on and tested her hearing. He then moved on and listened to her heart and lungs. Several ex-rays and scans were done. Dr. Salik had also taken blood samples and cell samples from Kim before ending the examination. The entire examination took an hour and ten minutes.

"Okay Kim, we are finished," said Dr. Salik.

"So did you find anything wrong with me?" asked Kim.

"Kim, you are very healthy," said Dr. Salik. "I'm just running these tests so I can add you to our records. Everyone in the fleet has had a thorough exam at least once."

Kyra looked at her watch and said, "Kim, we need to get going. We have about forty minutes before class is supposed to begin."

"I'm ready," said Kim as she hopped down from the examination bed.

In the corridor outside the bridge area Col. Tigh hurried to catch up to Cmdr. Adama. Col. Tigh called out, "Commander." Cmdr Adama stopped and faced Col. Tigh. "I have the report on our fruits and vegetables and I'm afraid it is not good,"

"How bad is it?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"I'm afraid it is very bad, Commander," said Col. Tigh. "Everything that we harvested two months ago is infected by the parasite and thirty percent that was in the stores before the harvest are also infected."

"Col. Tigh, how did the parasites go undetected?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"Sir, our scans can not detect certain parasites during their incubation period," said Col. Tigh. "I suspect that we brought the infected fruits or vegetables on board during that time."

"Colonel, disposed of the infected fruits and vegetables," said Cmdr. Adama. "Thoroughly clean out those holds and send out the raptors to locate a planet with vegetation."

"Yes, Commander," said Col. Tigh.

"I guess I don't have to tell you that we are on half rations until further notice," said Cmdr. Adama.

"No Sir, you don't have to say it," said Col. Tigh.

"Colonel, I also don't want the severity of our food shortage to get out," said Cmdr. Adama. "If people start finding out about our food situation then people will start to panic."

"Yes Sir," said Col. Tigh. "Commander, when we start plotting our course for hyper-jumps, do you have a specific course you would like to take?"

"Since that partial star chart we obtained from the alien's ship didn't provide us with enough clues to locate Earth, we will continue as to what we have been doing to locate food," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Yes, Commander," said Col. Tigh.

Col. Tigh turned and walked away.


	5. THE GENETIC DUPLICATE DAY TWO part 2

1

**THE GENETIC DUPLICATE – DAY TWO Part 2**

Aboard the Solar Flare, Kyra and Kim were walking into a large classroom. Kyra was carrying a briefcase.

The classroom had forty student-desks and a teacher's desk. The student desks were set up as four rows of ten. Each desk had a screen, keyboard, headphones and two pencils.

"Kyra, when do the rest of the students get here?" asked Kim.

Kyra looked at her watch and said, "They should start showing up in about five minutes." Kyra walked up to a seat at the back of the classroom. "Kim, everyone has as assign seat; however, this seat and the two next to it are unassigned. You can take one of these."

Kim walked up to one of the seats and said, "I guess I'll take this one."

"Go ahead and sit down so I can show you something about the desk," said Kyra.

Kim showed a confused expression on her face as she was sitting down. She asked, "This is just a student desk to work on assignments, isn't? What is there to show?"

"Kim, if I would asked the class to who would know an answer to a question, what would you do if you wanted to answer it?" asked Kyra.

"I would raise my hand and probably say ooh, I know," said Kim.

"Doing that is not allowed in a classroom," said Kyra.

"Which part; raising my hand or saying ooh, I know?" asked Kim.

"Both parts," said Kyra.

"That is what we do on Earth," said Kim.

"Kim, you are not on Earth," said Kyra. "Now are you ready to find out what you are supposed to do?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," said Kim.

Kyra pressed a button that turned on a light and said, "If you want to answer a question I asked the entire class you are to turn on your question indicator; however, if other students try to answer the question also only the light from the student that hits the button first will come on."

Kim grinned and said, "This reminds me of a TV game show. Does the student that answers the most questions correctly win any money?"

"Kim, this is the wrong time to be joking," said Kyra. She turned off the light. "The other students are going to be in here soon and you need to know this."

Kim stopped grinning and said, "Sorry. What else do I need to know about my desk?"

"Once I call on you, you need to turn off the light," said Kyra. "Now, the material that will be taught or I want you to read will be on the monitor. Other than scrolling through the document you cannot control what will be displayed on the monitor. I control it at my desk." Kyra then opened a cover to a keypad. She then pointed to two arrow buttons. "To scroll through a document you will use one of the two buttons. When you take a test, you will take the test on the computer. You will use the keypad to answer the questions. On the first test you take I will monitor you to make sure you are doing it correctly."

"Kyra, do I turn on the light also, if I don't understand something or if I want to ask a question?" asked Kim.

"That's exactly what you do," said Kyra. "Now all work assignments will be done on paper. I will pass the assignments out at the beginning of each day. The class is five hours long with two fifteen minutes breaks. After I dismiss the class you and I will go and eat lunch. After lunch I will come back and reopen the classroom for another three hours so you and your classmates can work on or complete the assignments. Each assignment is due at the beginning of the next day. Do you have any questions?"

"What subjects will we be covering?" asked Kim.

"The subjects and order will be history, arithmetic, sciences, grammar, and reading," said Kyra "Each subject that is being taught will be approximately forty minutes long. You would then have twenty minutes to work on the assignment before the next subject starts; however, there will be two times each day that you won't have the twenty minutes between subjects to do your assignment."

"Kyra, how do you teach kids of all age at the same time?" asked Kim.

"A prerecording of me lecturing will be displayed on the computer…" said Kyra.

"So you don't really teach the class," said Kim.

"Not in the sense of me standing at the end of the classroom and lecturing to the entire classroom," said Kyra. "There are too many different grade levels for that, but the prerecordings are of me though. If you don't understand the material that is being taught you can turn on your light and I will go to you and assist you. However, I might be assisting others when you need help so just be patient and I will get to you as soon as I can."

"That sound simple enough," said Kim.

Cleona, along with two other students, Davida and Tiara walked in. Kim looked into Cleona's direction.

When Cleona looked into Kim's direction Kim waved. Cleona did a quick wave and turned away. Kim watched as Cleona, Davida and Tiara placed their assignment papers on Kyra's desk.

"Kim, do you have anymore questions?" asked Kyra.

"Will all tests be announced or will we be given surprise tests and quizzes?" asked Kim.

"There are five class days in the week," said Kyra. A few more kids walked in. "The last class day of the week is when you will take your tests. This day is the second class day of the week."

"What about quizzes?" asked Kim.

"I don't give out quizzes," said Kyra. "As long as you turn in your assignments on time that will tell me all I need to know."

"While learning history will we be reading or watching a prerecording of you?" asked Kim.

"The younger kids that can't read very well will hear a recording of me reading history to them along with them being able to see the text," said Kyra. "However, you and the other older kids will just read a chapter that is a few pages long. You will then answer the questions about that chapter."

"That will be easy enough," said Kim.

Kyra slightly grinned.

Faxon and Adonis walked in. Kim looked at them when they walked in.

"Kim, do you have anymore questions?" asked Kyra. Kim didn't answer as she was waving at Faxon and Adonis. Adonis waved back as he was sitting down two seats in front of her. Faxon had also waved. "Kimberly, do you have any other questions?"

"How old are the students that you teach?" asked Kim.

"The youngest students are seven and the oldest students are sixteen," said Kyra. "Anyone older than sixteen is usually getting a permanent job position somewhere in the fleet and they are trained at his or her jobsite."

"Why don't you teach anyone younger than seven?" asked Kim.

"How the classrooms in the fleet are set up, the kids younger than seven can't be taught properly so learning the basics such as the alphabet, simple reading and simple arithmetic are the responsibility of the parents or guardian," said Kyra. "Do you have any other questions?"

Kim thought for a moment. She then shook her head and said, "Not at the moment."

"Then I will take my place," said Kyra. "Just remember you have to use the question indicator and not raise your hand."

"I'll remember," said Kim.

As Kyra was sitting down at her desk Kim looked around at the other students.

After all of the students took his or her seat Kyra stood up again and started to speak out, "Class, as most of you noticed while walking in, we have a new student. Her name is Kimberly, but she prefers to be called Kim. So Kim can start learning all of your names, I will call your name out one by one and you can stand up."

Kyra then began to call out the students' names. The student would stand up for a second and then sat down again.

After the last student was called Kyra sat down and typed a combination of buttons. Kim noticed the history material appearing on the screen.

"Okay class, you should be seeing your assignment for this hour," said Kyra. Kyra then stood up and passed out the homework for the day.

As each student studied his or her lesson, Kyra looked over the class as they worked. Kyra stayed focused more on Kim then the other students.

After reading history for twenty-five minutes Kim started to do her history homework.

When Kyra saw Kim doing her homework Kyra got up and walked over to her.

Kim noticed Kyra as she was stepping up.

"How are you doing?" asked Kyra.

"I'm doing good," said Kim.

"I see you started your assignment," said Kyra.

An announcement came over the radio. The voice said, "Everyone prepare for hyper-jump."

"Kim, put the pencil down until we get done with the hyper-jump," said Kyra.

"What is a hyper-jump?" asked Kim as she was putting the pencil down.

"The fleet is jumping from one point in space to another," said Kyra as she held on to Kim's desk. Kim noticed Kyra grabbing hold and grabbed hold herself.

Seconds later the ship made its jump.

When the ship came out of hyper-jump Kim grinned and asked, "Was that it?"

"That was it," said Kyra. "How do you feel?"

"If I was at an amusement park I would feel cheated," said Kim. Kyra had a curious expression on her face. Adonis had heard Kim's comment and also looked back at her in a curious manner. "So is it safe to resume doing my homework?"

"Yes it is safe," said Kyra. "Kim, before you continue doing your assignment, how much of the material have you read."

"I read all of it," said Kim.

Kyra looked at her watched

"Kim, I haven't seen anyone read what you were reading within twenty-five minutes," said Kyra.

"I'm a fast reader," said Kim. Adonis again glanced back at Kim. "Back home I would get done with my homework long before anyone else. Actually, other than my math, all my homework would be done before school was out."

"Okay, I will believe that you had finished your reading," said Kyra. "Kim, you have about thirty minutes to work on your assignment. After that time is up I want to look over your work."

"Can I give you my assignment after I get done with it rather than waiting the whole thirty minutes?" asked Kim.

"You are thinking you will be done with this within thirty minutes?" asked Kyra.

"Oh sure," said Kim. "I had already read through the questions and I know each of the answers. All I have to do is write out the answers."

"Okay, as soon as you get done, I would like to see it," said Kyra.

"Okay," said Kim as she started the next question.

Kyra went back to her seat and sat down.

Fifteen minutes later Kim was taking her assignment to Kyra. Kyra graded Kim's paper. To Kyra's surprised Kim had answered all of the questions correctly.

"So how did I do?" asked Kim.

"Kim, until you I had never seen anyone read the material and answer all of the questions correctly in forty-five minutes," said Kyra. "Kim, how much do you normally read?"

"I love reading so I read every chance I get," said Kim. "Mysteries and horrors are what I like the most."

"Aren't you a little young for horror stories?" asked Kyra.

"I don't believe so," said Kim.

"Well anyway, since how fast you are able to read, tomorrow I will have you reading two chapters instead of one," said Kyra.

"I wouldn't mind reading another chapter now," said Kim.

"I have something else for you to do right now…" said Kyra.

"Like what?" asked Kim.

"I'm going to give you a placement test for your arithmetic," said Kyra.

"You want me to start now?" asked Kim.

"Yes," said Kyra. "So go and sit back down and I will be over to help you in a second."

"Yes, Ma'am," said Kim

Kyra slightly grinned as she watched Kim walking away.

When Kim sat down at her desk, she saw the display on her screen go out. The screen was out for a second and when it came back on she saw simple arithmetic problems. Kim looked up at Kyra as Kyra was walking up with a few pieces of scratch paper in her hand.

"So are you ready?" asked Kyra.

"I'm ready, but these problems are for seven-year-old," said Kim.

"Kim, the computer will respond accordingly to how you answer the problems," said Kyra.

"So what does that mean?" asked Kim.

"The computer will give you three problems of the same kind and if you answer all of them correctly in a short amount of time, the computer will go to the next level," said Kyra. "However, if it takes you a long time to answer a problem or if you answer one of the problems incorrectly then it will give you more problems of that type so it can get a better understanding to where you are. When you answer three problems in a row incorrectly it will calculate the results."

"I think I understand," said Kim.

"Here are a few pieces of paper so you can figure out the problems if you need to," said Kyra.

"Thanks," said Kim as she was taking the paper.

"Okay, you can begin," said Kyra.

Kyra watched Kim as she answered the first fifteen problems. After feeling confident that Kim knew what to do Kyra went back to her seat.

Kim was answering problems for almost an hour when she got three algebra questions in a row wrong. The screen suddenly displayed, 'compiling results.' Kim watched the screen for a few seconds before the computer displayed the results on Kim's and Kyra's screens.

After seeing Kim's results Kyra walked up to Kim.

"The computer is saying something about Delta Arithmetic," said Kim. "What is that?"

"The final problems you had done were from delta arithmetic," said Krya.

"The last problems were algebra questions and I suck at algebra," said Kim.

A few kids around Kim laughed.

"Kimberly, inside this classroom, saying that something sucks is inappropriate language," said Kyra. Kim showed a nervous grin. "As for you calling the problems algebra, it just might be called that on Earth. Now as for your test results, you are not too far from where you should be."

"Where should I be?" asked Kim.

"You are two weeks behind the other kids your age, but don't worry about it though," said Kyra. "I will work with you outside the classroom so you can catch up."

"I guess I may have an advantage while living with the teacher," said Kim.

Kyra grinned and said, "Kim, there is only ten minutes until break time so I'm not going to start you on your next subject until afterwards."

"Will I be reading again for my next subject?" asked Kim.

"For Science you will be seeing one of my prerecording-lectures," said Kyra. "So right now just sit there quietly until the break."

"No problem," said Kim.

As Kyra was walking towards her desk, Kim took one of the blank pieces of paper and started to draw. For ten minutes Kim drew that scene she saw of the three vipers. She drew it in great detail.

"Okay everyone," said Kyra. "You have fifteen minutes to stretch and use the facilities."

Kim left her drawing on the desk as she walked towards the exit. Cleona left the classroom before Kim. Kim walked quickly to catch up to Cleona. Kim called out, "Cleona, wait up."

Cleona turned towards Kim and said, "Kimberly, I'm going to the facility."

"I have to use it too; we can go together," said Kim.

Adonis and Faxon were walking up behind Kim.

Cleona said in an irritated tone, "Fine."

"Are you mad at me?" asked Kim.

Cleona looked at Adonis and said, "Kimberly, you seemed to be a smart person" Kim turned to see what Cleona was looking at. "—figure it out for yourself." Cleona turned and walked away.

"Hi Kim," said Adonis.

"Hi, Adonis; hi Faxon," said Kim.

"I was listening to you and Ms. Lockwood earlier," said Adonis. "So you are a fast reader."

"I am," said Kim. Kim then gestured towards the restrooms. "I need to use the restroom. I will be back in a few minutes."

"I will see you when you when you get back," said Adonis.

Kim walked towards the restrooms.

In the classroom Kyra saw Kim's drawing and picked it up. Kyra slightly grinned and shook her head.

Seconds later Kim walked into the restroom.

Kim waited outside Cleona's stall. Cleona gave Kim a disgusting look when she saw Kim.

"What do you want?" asked Cleona.

"You being mad at me for Adonis treating me as friend is lame," said Kim.

"From what I witnessed in the classroom of you I'm a little disappointed," said Cleona.

"What do you mean?" asked Kim.

"If Adonis just wanted to be your friend I wouldn't dislike you," said Cleona.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kim.

"Kim, you are not stupid, but you are blind; blind to this anyway," said Cleona. "Adonis likes you very much and he would like to be more than friends with you."

Cleona saw a small grin on Kim's face as Kim was trying to keep a straight face.

"Did he tell you this?" asked Kim.

"Earlier today Adonis told Faxon and Faxon told me," said Cleona. "I already knew that last night though. You like him too, don't you?"

"He is a nice person so of course I don't dislike him," said Kim.

"That is not what I mean and you know it," said Cleona.

"I'm sorry that Adonis doesn't want to date you, but that has nothing to do with me," said Kim. "You are mad at me for something I have no control over."

"I was confident that I would eventually be able to date Adonis," said Cleona. "Now I see with you on board this ship that will never happen."

"What? Do you want me off this ship?" asked Kim.

"Ms. Lockwood is your guardian so I know you can't leave the ship," said Cleona.

"So what do you want me to do for us to become friends?" asked Kim.

"I don't think there is anything you can do," said Cleona. "For now on, just stay away from me." Cleona turned towards the door.

"It doesn't have to be like this," said Kim.

Cleona ignored Kim and walked out.

Kim had a distasteful expression on her face as she turned towards one of the stalls.

After leaving the woman's restroom Kim was walking back towards the classroom. Kyra was standing in the corridor next to the classroom. Taundra, one of her fourteen year old students, was talking to her.

Kim was a short distance from the classroom when Adonis walked up to her. Faxon and Cleona were close enough to hear Kim and Adonis' conversation.

"Kim, do you think Ms. Lockwood would mind if you would go to the recreation room after class?" asked Adonis as he gestured towards Kyra.

Kim glanced at Kyra and then turned to look at Cleona. She then said, "I don't know if she would or not, but I can't anyway."

"Why can't you?" asked Adonis.

"I'm two weeks behind in Delta Arithmetic and I'm going to do what I can to catch up," said Kim. "So until I'm caught up, I'm not going to the recreation center or anywhere else."

"I know Ms. Lockwood and she wouldn't expect you to work non-stop on Delta Arithmetic until you are caught up," said Adonis.

"Probably not," said Kim as she looked at Cleona. "This is something I want to do though. So I will see you around."

As Kim was walking away from Adonis, Faxon and Cleona walked up to him. Adonis looked at Cleona as she walked up.

"Cleona, what did you say to Kim?" asked Adonis.

"Nothing for her to blow you off the way she did," said Cleona.

"She acted fine towards me before she followed you into the facility so you must have said something to her," said Adonis.

"All I told her is that you liked her," said Cleona. "I guess she doesn't feel the same way towards you. Maybe now you know how I feel to be rejected." Cleona turned and walked away.

"Adonis, you have a sure thing with Cleona so why do you blow her off the way you do?" asked Faxon.

"I don't have feelings for Cleona as I do with Kim," said Adonis.

Inside the classroom Kim looked at Cleona as Cleona walked in. Kim then looked down at her drawing. Cleona gazed at Kim for a brief moment. She then took her seat.

A short time later all of the students were taking their seats.

Kyra stood up from her seat and started to speak out, "Class, before we start up again I would like to go over the rules of this classroom with Kim." Kim looked at Kyra in a curious manner. "Rule one; there is no vulgar language in this classroom. In fact since I am your guardian, you are not to use vulgar language at anytime. Next rule; while you are in the classroom, you are to do your work, not draw pictures." Kyra watched Kim as she was flipping over her drawing face down. Kyra slightly grinned. "Next rule; you are to be courteous to me and to the other students. Misbehavior will not be tolerated. If you do misbehave your punished will be an additional work assignment. Kim do you understand these rules?"

"Yes Ma'am, but before you told me the rules I had drawn a picture," said Kim.

"Kim, I actually saw your drawing already and since you weren't informed of the class rules beforehand I'm going to overlook it," said Kyra.

"I promise I won't draw in the classroom again," said Kim.

"I believe you," said Kyra. "Kim, that picture you drew is very good and very detailed. I also recognized that picture of what we had seen yesterday. However, you could not have seen that view for more than a second or two and yet you were able to get a lot of details."

"I use to freak out my grandma with my drawings," said Kim.

"How would you do that?" asked Kyra.

"Sometimes I would draw something that I only saw once as far back as two or three months before I drew the picture," said Kim.

"Your memory is that good?" asked Kyra.

"When it came to my memory my grandma would tell me that an elephant had nothing on me," said Kim.

"What is an elephant?" asked Kyra.

"It is a large animal on Earth," said Kim. "The experts say that an elephant never forgets."

"Your excellent memory certainly explains on how fast you had completed your history assignment," said Kyra. "Okay I wasted enough of the class' time. It is time to learn science." Kyra sat back down at her desk and pressed a combination of buttons. Kyra looked up at the students when she was done. "Okay, you can begin. Kim, to hear what is being said you are to use the headphones."

"Yes, Ma'am," said Kim. Kim then put on the headphones.

The subject Kim was watching was an overview on how plants and animals reproduce. The lecture told of how certain animals could get pregnant with two offsprings from a single egg after it divides into two fetuses. The lecture continued to say that a human can't get pregnant in such manner.

"This is not right," Kim blurted out. Kyra looked up at Kim. Kim also looked up at Kyra as she took off her headphones. "Kyra, this isn't right."

The students looked at Kim as Kyra stood up and started walking towards Kim.

"Kim, if you have something to say to me you are to use your question indicator," said Kyra.

"I'm sorry, I was not trying to disobey the rules," said Kim. "This isn't right though."

"Kim, what isn't right?" asked Kyra as she stepped up and viewed Kim's screen.

Most of the students were listening to Kim.

"This lecture is saying that a human egg can't split into two separate fetuses," said Kim.

"That is correct," said Kim.

"No, it is not correct," said Kim. "This is how women get pregnant with identical twins."

"What do you mean by identical twins?" asked Kyra.

"Two brothers or two sisters born minutes apart of each other and sharing the exact DNA," said Kim. "With very little differences both siblings will look alike also."

"You are correct about two offsprings starting from a single egg sharing the exact DNA, but humans are not capable of getting pregnant like this," said Kyra.

"My grandma was born an identical twin and I also have two cousins that are identical twins," said Kim.

"Kim, I will look into the matter of humans giving birth to identical twins, but for right now I would like for you to continue your lesson," said Kyra. "Anymore disagreements you may have with your lessons I would like for you to write them down and we can discuss them later. I don't want you to blurt them out like you did this one."

"Yes, Ma'am," said Kim. "Kyra, is there anyway to run this lesson back to when I spoke up."

"You're not that far into your lesson so I will restart yours," said Kyra as she looked at her watch. "You will have less time to do your assignment though, but I don't think that will be a problem for you."

Kim grinned and said "Thanks."

"You're welcome," said Kyra.

Kyra walked back to her desk.

Seconds later Kim's lesson started from the beginning.

As Kim was watching her lesson, Kyra would look her way from time to time.

Forty minutes later, Kim took off her headphones and started her assignment. She was halfway finished when Kyra pressed a combination of buttons on her computer. Kim saw her next lesson appearing on her monitor. Kim saw that it was reading so she didn't put her headphones back on.

Kyra saw that Kim didn't have her headphones on and walked up to her.

"Kim, your lesson is on grammar so you will need to put your headphones on," said Kyra.

"I thought it was just reading," said Kim.

"I figured you thought that," said Kyra as Kim was picking up her headphones.

When Kim put her headphones on Kyra walked back to her desk.

After the lesson ended Kim worked on and finished her grammar assignment. She then started to finish her science homework. Kim had twelve questions left to do when Kyra gave the students their next break. As the students were getting up and leaving the room Kim stayed at her desk doing her homework. Kyra noticed Kim and walked up to her.

"Kim, each assignment doesn't have to be done within the same hour the lesson was taught," said Kyra.

"I know," said Kim. "I only have a few more questions though."

"Kim, leave it and go take a break," said Kyra.

"But I want to finish," said Kim.

"I can see that, but these breaks are in place for a reason," said Kyra. "Now go take your break."

Kim said in an irritable tone, "Fine." Kyra heard the tone, but ignored it.

When Kim walked out of the room Adonis started to walk up to her; however Nathan, a sixteen-year-old classmate, walked up to Kim first.

"Kim, which colony are you from?" asked Nathan.

"Oh, I'm not from any of the colonies," said Kim.

"Everyone is from one of the twelve colonies," said Nathan as Adonis walked up.

"I'm not," said Kim.

"Kim is from Earth," said Adonis.

Other students heard Adonis' comment and gathered around Kim.

"You are from Earth?" asked Rachida, one of Kim's fourteen year old classmates.

Kim looked at the crowd in an intimidated manner and said, "I am."

"So you are a Zodiac," said Nathan.

"What do you mean, I'm a Zodiac?" asked Kim.

"You are from Zodia, the thirteen tribe of Kobol," said Nathan. "Zodiac is what someone would be called from the tribe Zodia."

"Nathan, how do you know what the thirteenth tribe is called?" asked Adonis.

"I read everything we had on the thirteenth tribe of Kobol," said Nathan. "I found that written in one of the pages."

Kyra saw the students standing around Kim and walked out to see what was taking place.

"Well, before waking up on the Galactica I knew nothing of Kobol or its thirteen tribes," said Kim.

Kyra was walking up to the crowd.

"Do the people on Earth think they are from a single tribe?" asked Nathan.

"We call them nations and on Earth there are over two hundred nations," said Kim. "My nation is called United State of America which makes me an American. However, some of my ancestors came from Ireland so I have Irish roots."

"That is interesting," said Nathan.

"Okay everyone, you need to disperse," said Kyra. "Kim, come in the classroom with me for a second."

Kim looked at Kyra in a curious manner and said, "Okay." Kim walked into the classroom with Kyra.

"Kim, when you talk about Earth I want you to be selective of what you say," said Kim.

"What do you mean?" asked Kim.

"I don't want you to tell your classmates that the people on Earth are not capable of space travel or don't have fighters comparable to the vipers," said Kyra.

"Okay," said Kim. "Kyra, why don't you want me to talk about those things?"

"If people in the fleet learn that the people on Earth are not as advanced as we are then the people in the fleet will lose hope that we can defeat the Cylons," said Kyra.

"I understand, but I did tell Adonis, Faxon and Cleona last night about how the people on Earth don't travel through space," said Kim.

"That's okay, I will have a talk with them and make sure they keep it to themselves," said Kyra.

"So you are not mad at me?" asked Kim.

"Of course not," said Kyra. Kim smiled. "I failed to say anything to you about it last night so I don't hold you responsible."

"Thanks," said Kim.

"You're welcome," said Kyra. Kim stomach made a loud rumbling sound. "Was that your stomach?"

"Yes, I'm starting to get hungry," said Kim.

"You have another hour of class left and then you and I can go get something to eat," said Kyra. "After we get done eating I want you to come back here with me. I want to work on your arithmetic with you."

"Okay," said Kim.

Kyra looked at her watched and said, "Okay, you have a few minutes left before the class begins again. You can go and join your classmates."

"Okay," said Kim.

Kim walked back into the corridor. Kyra also walked out and went to the women's restroom.

Rachida and Taundra walked up to Kim. Taundra said, "Hey Kim, some of us will be going to the recreation center after class. You should come with us."

Kim looked at Adonis for a second. Faxon and Adonis were talking. Cleona was talking to Davida away from Adonis. Km then said, "I actually would love to, but I won't be able to today. Kyra wants me to work on my arithmetic."

"Okay, perhaps another time," said Rachida.

"I would like that," said Kim.

"So Kim, tell us about Earth," said Taundra.

Kim began to talk about Earth; however, she wasn't able to get very far when class started up again.


	6. THE GENETIC DUPLICATE DAY TWO part 3

1

**THE GENETIC DUPLICATE – DAY TWO Part 3**

On the Galactica Cmdr. Adama walked into sick bay.

"Commander, Dr. Salik is expecting you; you can go right into his office," said Cassandra.

"Thank you," said Cmdr. Adama.

Dr. Salik was looking over Kim's medical records when Cmdr. Adama walked in. Dr. Salik looked up from Kim's record.

"Cmdr. Adama, welcome," said Dr. Salik "Please have a seat."

Cmdr. Adama sat down and asked, "So what is this about, Doctor?"

"I want to discuss Kim's test results," said Dr. Salik.

"You must have found a medical issue concerning Kim for you to bring it to my attention," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Not exactly," said Dr. Salik. "Kim is quite healthy."

"Then why did you ask me here?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"I examined DNA samples from Kim and found something interesting," said Dr. Salik.

"I'm listening," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Commander, I have found markers in Kim's chromosomes from the alpha to the zeta chromosomes," said Dr. Salik.

"Doctor, medicine is a field I have very little knowledge in," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Those specific chromosomes are very important for our reproduction and if all of those chromosomes are alike in both parents then all of their children will be born sterile," said Dr. Salik. "That's not the case with Kim. The markers in Kim would cause a random mutation in the chromosomes of any offspring she would get pregnant with if a particular chromosome is the same in her sexual partner."

"So this marker will keep the people on Earth fertile?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"In most cases it will, however that is not all it will do," said Dr. Salik.

"I'm listening, Doctor," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Commander, when a chromosome mutates to a slightly different chromosome it causes random health issues," said Dr. Salik.

"What kind of health issues?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"It can, but not necessarily causes birth deformities; inferior eye sight at birth, possibly even blindness; inferior hearing or deafness and inferior organs to complete organ failure," said Dr. Salik. "I can continue, but you should get the point."

"Yes Doctor, I do," said Cmdr. Adama. "Doctor, did the aliens that are abducting people on Earth do this?"

"In my opinion Commander, I believe that is what the aliens are looking for," said Dr. Salik. "Chances are the aliens are sterile or fast becoming sterile with each passing generation and they are looking for the secret to stop it."

"Given the level of technology that the people of Earth are at, this was done soon after the thirtieth colony's arrival to Earth," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Not soon after," said Dr. Salik. Cmdr. Adama looked at Dr. Salik in a curious manner. "From what else I discovered I suspect there was some kind of delay in doing this."

"What else did you discover, Doctor?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"There is a single chromosome present in Kim that is not present in any of the people among the twelve colonies," said Dr. Salik.

"Do you have a theory of how it got there?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"I do," said Dr. Salik. "I believe what Kim had said about evolving from a lower class of primates is partially true."

"Explain," said Cmdr. Adama.

"I'm thinking that the thirtieth colony was fast becoming sterile at the time they placed the markers," said Dr. Salik. "To prevent complete sterilization they would need fresh chromosome. I'm completely drawing a conclusion from what I have found and from what Kim had told us, but I'm thinking that there were human like animals used to cross bread with the thirtieth colony."

"How possible could they have done that?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"If there was an animal close enough to our makeup, it is very possible," said Dr. Salik. "Most likely they would have taken the female offspring that appeared the most human and impregnate her with human semen. They would then repeat the process with the females until a human child was born."

"Could there be another way to prevent sterilization?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"No, there's not," said Dr. Salik.

"Doctor, is our physiology too far different to the humans from Earth?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"If you are asking me if we can procreate with them then the answer is yes," said Dr. Salik.

"Is there anything else I need to be away of?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"There is actually," said Dr. Salik. "The scans have revealed that Kim has a small wormlike… I'm a bit reluctant to say an organ, but whatever it is, is located just above her right hip. I'm suspecting that body part is also from the primates that the thirteenth tribe was mixed with."

"Do you have a clue of what it does?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"I have seen certain animals with similar wormlike body part and it has something to do with digesting certain fibers from plants; however, without further testing I can't be certain," said Dr. Salik. "With Kim, however, I believe this body part has no real function, but again without further testing I can't be sure."

"I don't see it to be necessary to subject Kim to further testing to learn about that worm-like body part," said Cmdr. Adama.

"I agree," said Dr. Salik.

"Is there anything else, Doctor?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"That is all I have on Kim," said Dr. Salik.

"Doctor, do Kim's visions have anything to do with her being a hybrid human?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"Actually, I agree with Dr. Randall's opinion about Kim's visions," said Dr. Salik. "Three thousand years ago when our ancestors discovered how to genetically convert fifty percent of the primitive lobe into a more useful brain mass, we eliminated our ability to get visions."

"Thank you, Doctor," Cmdr. Adama said as he stood up. "Keep me inform if you learn anything new about Kim."

"Yes, Commander," said Dr. Salik.

Cmdr. Adama left the room.

In the classroom Kim had ten homework questions to do when Kyra stood up and said, "Okay, class is dismissed. I will be back in the classroom in thirty minutes for the students who want to work on his or her assignment." Kim was still answering the questions as each student was standing up. Kyra saw Kim working on her assignment and walked up to her. "Kimberly."

Kim looked up and asked, "What?"

"The classroom will be open again in thirty minutes for that purpose," said Kyra.

"I just have a few questions left to do," said Kim.

"Kim, put it away for now so we can go get something to eat," said Kyra.

"I like having my homework done before leaving school," said Kim.

"Kim, although we don't refer to it as homework, homework would mean to me that you are to do it at home," said Kyra. "With that thought in mind, you don't have to have it done before class is dismissed. Now put it away until later."

Kim said in a huffy manner, "Fine."

Kyra looked at Kim in a manner as if to say, "You have better watch your tone."

Kim saw Kyra's facial expression as she was standing up and grinned timidly.

Kyra's briefcase was left open on Kyra's desk as Kyra and Kim walked out of the classroom. Kyra locked the room just after leaving it.

A few minutes later Kim and Kyra were stepping out of the food line while carrying their food rations.

Kim saw Taundra and Rachida eating their rations at a table. Kim pointed towards the table and asked, "Kyra, can we sit over there with Taundra and Rachida?"

Kyra saw Ameron, a maintenance-personnel on the ship, eating his rations. She then said, "You can. I will go sit with Ameron."

"Who is Ameron?" asked Kim.

"Ameron is the man that is sitting over there," said Kyra. "So when you get done eating just come over to where I am."

"Okay," said Kim. Kim then walked over to where Taundra and Rachida were sitting.

"Hi, Kim, join us," said Rachida.

"I would like too," said Kim.

Kim took a seat across from Taundra and Rachida.

"So Kim, finish telling us about Earth," said Taundra.

"Okay," said Kim. Kim then talked about Earth. Kim only took a couple bites of food while telling her story.

Fifteen minutes later Kyra walked up to Kim as Kim was still describing Earth to Taundra and Rachida.

"Kim, you are not done eating yet?" asked Kyra.

"I'm telling them about Earth," said Kim.

"That would have been my first guess," said Kyra. "Kim, you need to eat so we can get back to the classroom."

"I'm eating," said Kim.

"Okay, let me rephrase it," said Kyra. "You need to eat faster… or at least at a normal pace."

"Kim, you can finish telling us about Earth later," said Taundra. "Rachida and I are going to go to the recreation center. If you ever decide to take a break from your arithmetic, you should join us."

Kim noticed that Kyra had a curious expression on her face. As Rachida and Taundra were walking away from the table, Kim started to eat her food in a quick manner. Kyra sat down beside Kim.

"Kim, what did Taundra mean by what she said?" asked Kyra. Kim pointed that she had food in her mouth. "Swallow it and then answer my question."

Kim swallowed the food and said, "You told me to eat."

"Kim, what is going on?" asked Kyra.

"I have been telling people that I won't be going to the recreation center until I'm completely caught up on my Delta Arithmetic," said Kim.

"Kim, do I have to worry about your obsessive behavior about your class assignments being done?" asked Kyra.

"No, it's not that… not with arithmetic anyway," said Kim.

"Then why won't you go to the recreation center without being caught up on your Delta Arithmetic?" asked Kyra.

"I have been telling people that because I want to avoid going to the recreation center," said Kim.

Kyra waited a second before speaking. She then said, "Kim, I also would like to know why you are avoiding the recreation center."

"Adonis will be there and he is who I want to avoid," said Kim.

"I thought you like Adonis?" asked Kyra.

"I do, but so does Cleona," said Kim. "Now Cleona won't have anything to do with me because Adonis likes me and not her."

"And you are thinking if you have nothing to do with Adonis, Cleona will like you," said Kyra.

"I'm just trying to make a gesture that I'm willing to stay away from Adonis for her," said Kim.

"Kim, your gesture does have good intentions; however, I truly believe you are not going to get the outcome you are hoping for," said Kyra.

"Why not?" asked Kim.

"From what you have told me, Cleona is jealous because Adonis likes you and not her," said Kyra. "No matter how long you avoid Adonis, Cleona will not stop being jealous."

"So what should I do?" asked Kim.

"My advice to you is for you to stop trying with Cleona," said Kyra. "Once Cleona get over her issue with you, you two might become friends. Until then you have Taundra and Rachida to hangout with."

"So you think I should go to recreation center," said Kim.

"I think you shouldn't avoid going there," said Kyra.

"Okay," said Kim. "So can I go to the recreation center later?"

Kyra smiled and said, "I would like to work on your arithmetic with you for an hour then you may go."

"Okay, thanks," said Kim.

"You're welcome," said Kyra. "Now eat the last few bites you have so we can go."

"Okay," said Kim as she scooped up a bite of food.

A short time later Kyra and Kim were walking up towards the classroom. Only twenty students between the ages of seven through twelve were waiting near the door to get in.

"There are not very many students waiting to do their assignments," said Kim. "Do the other students don't do their homework?"

"Kim, there are other locations for the students to do their work; however those areas are monitored more closely by the ship's security," said Kyra. "Those students that use one of those locations like doing their assignment before class."

"I rather get it done and get it over with," said Kim.

Kyra said in a joking manner, "Really, I would have never noticed that about you."

"Ha-ha, very funny," said Kim.

Kyra looked at Kim with a grinned.

After Kyra reopened the classroom Kim and the other students took their assigned seats.

While Kyra was closely working with Kim, Kyra would leave Kim from time to time to help one of the other students. An hour later, Kim was completing her arithmetic assignment.

Kyra looked at her watch.

"Kim, you are free to go to the recreation center," said Kyra. "I do want you home in four hours though."

"Before I leave I want to finish the science questions I have left," said Kim. Kyra grinned. "It shouldn't take me that long."

"Okay," said Kyra. "I did tell you this time was the time for that."

Kim was working on her assignment for ten minutes when Cleona walked into the classroom. Kim looked up when she walked in.

Kyra looked at her watch and said, "Cleona, you have an hour and forty-five minutes to work on your assignment."

"Actually, I just want to talk to Kim," said Cleona.

Kyra looked at Kim in an inquisitive manner.

"I'm on my last question now. I should be done in a few seconds," said Kim.

"Cleona, wait outside and Kim will be out there shortly," said Kyra.

"Yes, Ms. Lockwood," said Cleona.

An announcement came over the radio. "Everyone prepare for hyper-jump."

Kim put her pencil down and asked, "We are jumping again?"

"There are times that we might jump once an hour," Karell, an eight year old student, said.

"That's interesting," said Kim with an inquisitive expression on her face. Kyra noticed Kim's expression.

The ship made its jump. When the jump was over Kyra walked up to Kim and said, "Kim, you look perplexed."

"Kyra, when this ship jumps the way it does where does it jump to?" asked Kim.

"It's hard to say, but sometimes it jumps from solar system to solar system," said Kyra.

"Karell said that these jumps can take place once an hour," said Kim.

"It has before," said Kyra. "Why are you curious about this?"

"The fleet is looking for something," said Kim.

"Why would you think that?" asked Kyra.

"I can only think of two reasons why the fleet would make frequent jumps," said Kim. "The first one would be escaping from the Cylons, which I don't think this is the case and the other is if the fleet was looking for something such as supplies… or food to replace the spoiled food."

"Kim, I want you to listen to me real carefully," said Kyra.

"Okay," said Kim.

"Speculating like you are doing could start a rumor," said Kyra. "That rumor could spread and start an unnecessary panic. So I don't care about as to how much evidence you have to draw a conclusion, I do not want you to speculate as to why the people in the fleet do what they do. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am," said Kim. "I wasn't trying to create any rumors."

"I understand that, but rumors spread like wildfires aboard the ships in the fleet," said Kyra.

"I understand and I will keep my speculations to myself," said Kim.

"Better still just don't speculate," said Kyra.

"With me that may be easier said than done," said Kim. Kyra looked at Kim in a curious manner. "I like a good mystery and I'm always trying to draw a conclusion to one."

"Kim, try to control yourself about drawing conclusions aboard this ship," said Kyra.

"Yes, Ma'am," said Kim.

"Okay, Cleona is waiting to speak to you," said Kyra.

"I know," said Kim. "I will go out there."

Kim stood up and collected all her homework.

Kyra looked at her watch and said "Kim, I want you home in three hours and forty-five minutes."

"Okay," said Kim. "Kyra, all my assignments are done so can I turned them in now?"

Kyra slightly shook her head and grinned. She then said, "You can put them on my desk before you leave."

Seconds later Kim walked up to Cleona. Kyra stood close to the door so she could hear.

"You wanted to talk to me?" asked Kim.

"Adonis blames me for you ignoring him," said Cleona. "He won't speak to me because of you."

"The only reason that I'm staying away from him was because I was trying to do you a favor," said Kim.

"If this is the results of your favors then don't do me anymore favors," said Cleona.

"I didn't know he was going to blame you," said Kim. "I will go talk to him."

"You do that, but don't do it as a favor for me," said Cleona. "I also want you to stay away from me."

"If that's the way you want it then so be it," said Kim. Kim then walked away.

When Kyra couldn't hear talking she went into the hallway. As she walked out she saw Kim walking down the corridor. Cleona was walking about ten feet behind Kim. After watching for a second Kyra walked back into the classroom.

Minutes later Kim walked into the recreation room. Kim stood for a second gazing around the room.

Taundra, Rachida and Nathan were playing a game. Kerim, a thirteen-year-old student from her class was playing a game with Faxon. Cleona walked into the room just after Kim and took a seat next to Faxon. Adonis wasn't in the room.

After a short time gazing over the room Kim saw Taundra waving at her. Kim walked up to her.

"So you decided to join us after all," said Taundra.

"Yeah, I did," said Kim. "Hey, does anyone know where Adonis is at. I want to talk to him."

"You may want to check the chapel," said Nathan.

"If he is at the chapel I don't want to intrude on his prayer," said Kim.

"He is not there to pray exactly," said Rachida. "He goes there each year around this time."

"Why does he do that?" asked Kim.

"His mother was killed when the colonies were destroyed," said Nathan. "He mainly goes there for a commemoration to her."

"He also doesn't mine if people enter the chapel while he is there," said Rachida. "A lot of time he likes the company."

Kim glanced at Cleona for a second. She then asked, "Are you certain Adonis won't mind me showing up?"

"He won't mind at all," said Taundra.

"Then can you point me the way to the chapel," said Kim.

Nathan told Kim how to get to the chapel and when Kim left the recreation room she went the opposite direction. Minutes later she was walking back into the classroom. Kyra watched Kim as she walked up close to her desk.

"Kim, is there a problem?" asked Kyra.

Kim shook her head and said, "No problem. I'm just letting you know that I'm going to the chapel."

"Okay," said Kyra. "Did you come here for directions?"

Kim shook her head and said, "No. After walking into the recreation room I got the direction from Nathan."

"Kim, to get to the chapel you must go in the opposite direction out of the recreation room," said Kyra.

"I know," said Kim. "Well I'm going to go."

"Kim, hold on a second…" said Kyra.

"Why?" asked Kim.

"I want to know why you went out of your to come here," said Kyra.

"I made a promise to you that I would," said Kim.

"What do you mean?" asked Kyra.

"Part of your rules is that you are to know where I am at, at all times," said Kim. "I promised that I would follow your rules."

Kyra grinned in a delightful manner and said, "Come over here for a second." Without saying anything Kim walked over to Kyra. Kyra stood up, gave Kim a hug and then a kiss on the head. Kim looked at Kyra and grinned. "Kim, you have my permission to go between the chapel and the recreation room without you having to tell me where you are going."

"Thanks," said Kim.

"You're welcome," said Kyra.

Kim backed away a few steps before turning around and walking out.

A few minutes later Kim was approaching the chapel door.

Adonis was sitting halfway down and next to the center aisles. When Kim opened the door to walk in Adonis heard the door opening and turned to look. Kim saw a grin on Adonis' face as she stood at the entrance. Adonis motioned for her to come down.

Kim slightly grinned and walked towards him. Adonis got up and moved over a seat so Kim didn't have to squeeze past him to sit down

"I didn't expect to see you," said Adonis as Kim was taking a seat. "I thought you were avoiding me."

"I was, but not anymore," said Kim.

"Did Cleona threaten you or something for you to ignore me?" asked Adonis.

Kim said in an overconfident manner, "Please, I'm not scared of Cleona."

"Then why were you avoiding me?" asked Adonis.

"Cleona thought she would eventually win you over, but that idea was threatened when I came aboard," said Kim. "I don't have any friends and I wanted to be her friend so I was avoiding you for a favor to her. I didn't think you were going to blame her like you did."

"Kim, Cleona is a friend, but that is all she is," said Adonis.

"She doesn't see it like that," said Kim. "Now Cleona won't have anything to do with me regardless what I do."

Adonis took hold of Kim's hand and said, "Well if Cleona wants to continue to be my friend then she will have to get along with you."

Kim smiled. She then asked, "So how long do you usually remain here for?"

"About thirty minutes," said Adonis.

"Would I be asking the wrong question if I would ask what was your mother's name?" asked Kim.

Adonis grinned and said, "Her name was Thya."

"Did you have any brothers or sisters?" asked Kim.

Kim and Adonis heard the door opening. They turned to look.

"No, I was the only child," said Adonis.

Casimir, a thirty-eight year old man, walked in. Kim noticed a strong resemblance between Casimir and Adonis.

"Is that guy your dad?" asked Kim.

Casimir walked towards Kim and Adonis.

"No, but he is my dad's brother," said Adonis. "His name is Casimir. Why did you think we were related anyway?"

"Because you look like a younger version of him," said Kim. "So is your dad among the survivors?'

"My dad was killed when I was five," said Adonis. "I don't remember him too well."

Casimir walked to the row behind Kim and Adonis and sat down. He glanced at Kim and then turned to face Adonis. He then said, "I expected I would find you here. So who is your friend?"

Kim made an irksome expression on her face.

"Her name is Kim," said Adonis. "She joined us yesterday."

Casimir placed his hand on Kim's shoulder and said, "It is nice to meet you, Kim."

Kim got a vision of after Adonis was born. Casimir was the only visitor at Thya's bedside in the hospital room. Thya was holding Adonis.

In the vision Casimir asked Thya, "So who is the father? Lydell or me?"

"I'm not a month early as I've been telling Lydell so you figure it out," Thya answered.

After Kim heard the answer Adonis was slightly shaking Kim.

"Kim, what's wrong?" asked Adonis.

Kim came out of her vision and looked at Adonis. She then turned to look at Casimir.

"Kim, are you okay?" asked Casimir.

"I'm fine," said Kim.

"Why did you blackout the way you did?" asked Casimir.

"Did I blackout?" asked Kim.

"Kim, you were motionless for a few seconds," said Adonis.

"Was I?" asked Kim.

"Kim, who are your parents?" asked Casimir.

"Valerie and Nicolas O'Brian are, but they are not residence of the fleet," said Kim. "I'm living with Kyra Lockwood."

"I'm sorry that you lost your parents," said Casimir. "We all lost a loved one when the Cylons attacked."

"Oh my parents are not dead," said Kim. "Well they weren't the last time I saw them anyway."

Casimir looked at Kim in a confused manner.

"Kim is not from the twelve colonies," said Adonis. "She was found on board the alien ship."

"Where are you from?" asked Casimir.

"I'm from Earth," said Kim. "I was abducted by aliens is how I ended up here."

"I will tell you the full story later," said Adonis. "If Kim starts telling you we will be here for a while."

"Hey," Kim said in a loud manner.

"Kim, remember where you are and keep your voice down," said Casimir.

"I'm sorry, that was louder than I had attended," said Kim.

Casimir looked at his watch and said, "Well I've better get to what I came in here for and check the musical keyboard for tomorrow's sermon."

With great interest in her voice Kim asked, "What is a musical keyboard?"

"Come with me and I will show you," said Casimir.

Kim grinned and said, "Okay."

Kim and Casimir stood up followed by Adonis.

"I will go with you," said Adonis.

Seconds later they walked into a small room in the back of the chapel. They then walked up to the musical keyboard.

"Oh cool, an organ," said Kim.

"Cool?" asked Casimir.

"It just something I say when I see something I like," said Kim.

"So do you want to hear something from it?" asked Casimir.

"I would love to," said Kim.

Casimir sat down. As he played the organ Kim watched and listened closely to which keys made which sound. After a minute of listening Kim made motions with her fingers as if she was playing. Adonis saw Kim making the motions.

"Kim, what are you doing?' asked Adonis.

"Oh, I'm just trying to learn the keys as your… as Casimir plays," said Kim.

"Kim, you think you can learn how to play this while trying to imitate me?" asked Casimir.

"On Earth we call this an organ and I know how to play an organ," said Kim. "The sounds this organ makes are slightly different though; however, it shouldn't take me long to get the feel of it."

Casimir stopped play and stood up.

"Sit down and play something," said Casimir.

Kim smiled and then sat down.

Adonis and Casimir saw Kim biting her lip as she thought for a second. Kim then played one of the religious songs she knew.

While Kim was playing she messed up a few times. Kim would slightly shake her head at the mistakes. Casimir knew when Kim made a mistake by Kim's reaction. After a minute Kim's mistakes quickly faded.

Casimir listened to three minutes of Kim's playing.

"Kim, you can stop," said Casimir.

Kim stopped playing and looked at Casimir. She then said, "That could have been a lot better if I was better familiar with this organ."

"Kim, that was quite good as is," said Casimir. "How long have you been playing a music keyboard… or an organ as you called it?"

"Since I was nine," said Kim. "Learning the organ was a compromise my mom and I agreed to."

"What do you mean it was a compromise?" asked Adonis.

"I wanted my brother to teach me how to play his guitar, but my mom wanted me to learn the piano," said Kim. "A piano is also a keyboard instrument. I was thinking if I learned the organ that it wouldn't be too difficult to learn the piano afterwards so I convinced my mom to allow my Aunt Ruby… my mom's sister, to teach me how to play her organ. I also got my mom to agree with to allow my brother Brandon to teach me how to play his guitar."

"Well you are very talented," said Casimir.

Kim smiled and said, "Thanks."

"Adonis, I'm done here so you and Kim should go about your business," said Casimir.

"Kim, let's go to the recreation center and play a game," said Adonis.

Kim stood up and said, "Sure." Kim looked at Casimir. "Mr… I'm sorry I don't you're your last name."

"Our last name is Spike," said Adonis.

Kim smiled.

"You can call me Casimir," he said.

"Kim, why are you smiling?" asked Adonis.

"Your last name is so cute," said Kim. Adonis looked at Kim in a curious manner. "So why don't people call you or Casimir, Spike?'

"Spike is something you call a pet and I do not like or want to be called that," said Adonis.

"Hint taken," said Kim.

"Adonis; Kim, you two need to leave so I can leave," said Casimir.

"Yes Sir," said Kim. "It was also nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you as well," said Casimir.

Kim, Adonis and Casimir walked out.


	7. THE GENETIC DUPLICATE DAY TWO part 4

1

**THE GENETIC DUPLICATE – DAY TWO Part 4**

While carrying her briefcase, Kyra was locking the classroom. Casimir walked up to Kyra as Kyra turned away from the classroom door.

"Casimir, hi," said Kyra.

"Hi Kyra; is this a bad time to talk" asked Kyra.

Kyra slightly shook her head and said, "Not at all. I'm going to sick bay so you can walk with me."

"I hope nothing is wrong," said Casimir.

Kyra and Casimir started to walk down the corridor.

"Actually I just want to ask a question on something," said Kyra. "So what can I do for you?"

"I have two things to discuss and both topics have something to do with Kim," said Casimir. "I understand that you are her guardian."

"That is correct," said Kyra. "What about Kim?"

"Have you noticed her having any blackout spells while you are around Kim," said Casimir.

"Casimir, I know what you are referring to and they are not blackouts," said Kyra.

"What do you mean?" asked Casimir.

"Well what did Kim say when you noticed her actions?" asked Kyra.

"She acted as if she was unaware of her actions," said Casimir. Kyra showed a distasteful expression and shook her head. "From your reaction I would say that Kim wasn't very honest with me."

"I will talk to Kim and find out what is going on," said Kyra.

"Why did Kim act as if she was having a blackout?" asked Casimir.

"Kim gets visions," said Kyra. "I'm not sure what all will stimulate one, but I do know that she could get a vision by touching an object."

"What if someone would touch her?" asked Casimir. "Would she have a vision that way?"

"I can't guarantee my answer, but I would say yes," said Kyra. "Did someone touch Kim when she acted as if she was having a blackout?"

"I had placed my hand on Kim's shoulder," said Casimir.

"Then I'm a little more positive that Kim could get a vision when someone touches her," said Kyra. "I will have a talk with Kim to find out what she saw."

"What kind of vision does Kim get?" asked Casimir.

"She can see something from someone's past or a future event," said Kyra. "I do know she can't control what she sees or when she will see it."

"That is interesting," said Casimir.

"So what was the second thing you wanted to discuss?" asked Kyra.

"Kim knows how to play a musical keyboard; however, she refers to it as an organ," said Casimir. "If Kim is willing I would like for her to play the musical keyboard during mass."

"I will ask her," said Kyra.

"Well, that is all I wanted," said Casimir. "I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye," said Kyra.

Casimir turned and walked in the opposite direction.

A few minutes later Kyra walked into sick bay. Dr. Randall saw Kyra as she entered the room.

"Kyra, what brings you here?" asked Dr. Randall.

Kyra walked up to Dr. Randall and said, "Kim had mention to me that her grandma was born an identical twin. Do you know anything about identical twins?"

"I don't even know what an identical twin is," said Dr. Randall.

"Kim says that identical twins are two brothers or two sisters born minutes apart and that they share the exact DNA," said Kyra.

"Of course two brothers or two sisters can be born minutes apart, but they don't share the exact DNA," said Dr. Randall. "In fact the two babies born don't have to be the same sex."

"Kim is very insisted and sure about what identical twins are," said Kyra. "Could it be possible that the women on Earth are able to get pregnant with identical twins?"

"Normally I would say no, but since Kim's physiology slightly deviates from ours I'm reluctant to say one way or the other," said Dr. Randall.

"Is there anyway to find out?" asked Kyra.

"Dr. Salik had sent over the results of Kim's physical examination," said Dr. Randall. "I haven't looked at it yet. We could open it up and I can go over the results with you."

"Yes, I want to look over the results," said Kyra.

"Then come with me to my office," said Dr. Randall.

Seconds later Kyra and Dr. Randall were sitting down to view Dr. Randall's computer. Kyra placed her briefcase on the floor beside her chair. After Dr. Randall pressed a combination of buttons, Kim's medical record was being displayed on the screen. Dr. Randall scrolled through and explained Kim's results to Kyra. After seven minutes of explaining Dr. Randall abruptly stopped and read to himself.

"Doctor, what is it?" asked Kyra.

"Before I say anything I want to open Dr. Salik's commentary on this," said Dr. Randall. He then pressed on the link. "Huh. This is interesting."

Kyra waited a second before she spoke. She then asked, "Are you going to keep this to yourself?"

"Oh, Dr. Salik found markers within Kim's DNA along with one additional chromosome and one unidentifiable internal body part located slightly above Kim's right hip," said Dr. Randall.

"Does Dr. Salik explains his findings?" asked Kyra.

"In Dr. Salik's opinion Kim is a hybrid human," said Dr. Randall. "He believes this was done to prevent sterility among the thirteenth tribe."

"So Kim has something other than human mixed with her DNA," said Kyra.

"According to this I believe so," said Dr. Randall.

"What creature, animal or being would Kim be mixed with?" asked Kyra.

"Dr. Salik suspects the thirteenth tribe to be mixed with a primate whose physiology that closely resembles ours," said Dr. Randall.

"So how human is Kim?" asked Kyra.

"Oh, she is definitely human," said Dr. Randall. "I also suspect that if the women on Earth are capable of getting pregnant with identical twins as you or Kim calls it, it has something to do with the primate that they are mixed with."

"Doctor, you had mentioned about markers in Kim's DNA," said Kyra. "Why were those markers placed in the DNA?"

"Do you have any knowledge of how important the alpha through the zeta chromosomes are?" asked Dr. Randall.

"No I don't," said Kyra.

"The average person doesn't, but those chromosomes determine the characteristics and the general makeup of a person," said Dr. Randall. "When all of those chromosomes are exactly alike in sexual partners and if those partners become parents then the child will be born sterile. There is also a medical theory as old as the colonies. This theory was never proven, but it states that a single tribe would eventually become sterile if there were no others tribes to procreate with. However, this is not the case with Kim and the others on Earth."

"So the markers will prevent sterility," said Kyra.

"It was placed there to help prevent sterility; however, according to Dr. Salik's findings those markers will also cause random health issues."

"How?" asked Kyra.

"If a particular chromosome is the same in both parents then the marker placed would force the exact chromosome in the child to mutate slightly," said Dr. Randall. "This change is on a random basis."

"What kind of health issue can the markers cause?" asked Kyra.

"As I said those chromosomes control our general makeup such as how well we see; how well we hear and how healthy our organs will be," said Dr. Randall. "Those chromosomes also control our physical features."

"So a child on Earth could be born deformed or severely handicap?" asked Kyra.

"That's correct," said Dr. Randall.

"Doctor, you said that the markers change the chromosomes on a random basis," said Kyra. "Could the markers improve someone's health?"

"I would say yes," said Dr. Randall. "Do you suspect that Kim's health is better than what it should be?"

"Actually it is her memory that is better than what it should be," said Kyra.

"Why do you suspect that?" asked Dr. Randall.

"Earlier today, she drew a picture of something she saw yesterday," said Kyra. "She only saw that scene for a second, but her drawing was detailed and accurate."

"We do have tests that can measure someone's memory," said Dr. Randall.

"To know for sure I would like to have Kim's memory tested," said Kyra.

"I can schedule one for tomorrow," said Dr. Randall.

"Tomorrow will be good," said Kyra. "I can bring Kim here soon after Kim wakes up."

"I will see you then," said Dr. Randall.

"Doctor, before I go I would like to thank you," said Kyra. "You were a big help."

"You're welcome," said Dr. Randall. "Oh and Kyra, in a casual manner perhaps you can ask Kim about that internal body part above her hip."

"Okay, I will," said Kyra.

After leaving sick bay Kyra went to her quarters. She then sat on the couch and graded papers.

An hour and a half later Adonis and Kim left the recreational center. As they were walking down the corridor towards Kyra's quarter, Adonis took and held Kim's hand. Kim looked at Adonis and grinned. A short time later Kim and Adonis were walking up to Kyra's quarters.

"Kim, I think I can get tickets for one of the concerts that are playing," said Adonis. "If I can, would you go with me?"

"I would like that, but I would have to get Kyra's permission," said Kim.

"Then I will see if I can get tickets," said Adonis.

Kim gestured towards her quarters and said, "Well I've better get inside."

"Kim, I'm not certain if I can get the tickets so until I know for sure it would be a waste of time to ask Ms. Lockwood," said Adonis.

"I will just wait to ask her until you are certain," said Kim. "I will see you later."

Adonis leaned in to give Kim a kiss. Kim was about to pull away, but stopped herself and allowed the kiss.

Kim grinned after the kiss. Adonis also grinned.

"I will see you later," said Adonis.

After Adonis walked away, Kim walked into her quarters. Kyra paused from grading papers and looked at her watch when Kim walked in.

"So did you have fun?" asked Kyra.

"I did," said Kim. "I learned five knew games today."

"I suspect that you and Cleona ignored each other," said Kyra.

"Cleona left the recreation room in a huff when Adonis and I walked in together," said Kim. "She would really have gotten pissed off if she would have seen Adonis kiss me."

"Kimberly, I don't want you saying the phrase 'pissed off'," said Kyra.

"It only means to be angry," said Kim.

"Then say that and not the other," said Kyra.

"Fine," said Kim.

"Now what was this about Adonis kissing you?" asked Kyra.

"Oh he just walked me to the door and just before he left he kissed me," said Kim.

"Kim, Adonis kissing you at the door is okay, but you are not to be in a room alone with him at any time," said Kyra.

"You told me that yesterday," said Kim.

"I'm just reminding you," said Kyra.

Kim said in a sarcastic tone, "With my poor memory I do have to ask directions to where I live each time I'm out."

"Kimberly, don't be sarcastic," said Kyra.

"Well I don't need reminding," said Kim.

"I understand you have a good memory, but it doesn't hurt to be reminded from time to time," said Kyra.

Kim crossed her arms and said, "Well it bugs me when people keep telling me what I already know."

"All right Kim, I won't remind you again, but I will be upset with you if you are found alone with Adonis or another boy," said Kyra.

"Is the chapel considered as a room that Adonis and I are not to be found alone in?" asked Kim.

"The chapel is always open and when there is no sermon people are always entering on a random basis so I believe I can trust you and Adonis alone in the chapel," said Kyra. Kim grinned. "Don't make me regret allowing that."

"I won't," said Kim. "Beside, making out in a chapel would desecrate the house of god and I won't do anything that would desecrate any place of worship or resting place."

Kyra stood up and gave Kim a hug and a kiss on the head. Kim grinned.

"Oh Kim, I talked with Casimir earlier today," said Kyra. Kim looked at Kyra in a curious manner. "He came to me because he was concerned that you were having blackouts."

"I had a vision of something from his past," said Kim.

"I figured it was a vision, but why did allow him to think that you had a blackout?" asked Kyra.

"The vision was something very personal so I didn't want to say what I saw," said Kim.

"Can you tell me what you saw?" asked Kyra.

"I shouldn't; however, I do want to get your advice about what I should do of what I saw," said Kim.

"What did you see?" asked Kyra.

"I saw Casimir visiting Adonis' mother in the hospital just after Adonis was born," said Kim.

"How is that personal," said Kyra.

"Casimir is not Adonis' uncle; he is his father," said Kim. Kyra had a curious expression on her face. "Adonis has the right to know who is father is, but it is not my secret to say. What should I do?"

"Kim, I feel that you were right of keeping what you saw to yourself," said Kyra. "When Casimir is ready he will tell the truth."

"What if he feels it is too late to tell the truth?" asked Kim.

"It is still not your place or mine to reveal his secret," said Kyra. "I'm going to keep this to myself and I want you to do the same."

"Okay," said Kim.

Kyra looked at her watch and said, "Kim, it's time for us to get something to eat."

"Is that the reason you told me to come home at this time?" asked Kim.

"Yes, it was," said Kyra.

"So I can go back to the recreation center after we get done eating?" asked Kim.

"I think you should come home after we get done eating," said Kyra.

"Why can't I go back?" asked Kim.

"In two hours both of us are going to bed," said Kyra.

"It won't take two hours to eat," said Kim.

"Kim, you just spent a few hours there already," said Kyra. "You need to take a break from there. Besides you haven't bathed yesterday or today. You need to take one before you go to bed and I'm planning to do the same."

"Can I read one of your books after I get done bathing?" asked Kim.

Kyra grinned and said, "Yes." Kim grinned. "Now let's go and eat."

"Okay," said Kim.

Kyra and Kim walked out of their quarters. While walking through the corridor Kyra said, "Kim, when I spoke to Casimir, he had also told me of how well you can play a musical keyboard. He would like to know if you would be willing to play it during mass."

"You mean play in front of a crowded room?" asked Kim.

"You would be playing in front of people," said Kyra. "What should I tell him?"

"Kyra, I get too nervous in front of a crowd and depending on how nervous I get, I start throwing up," said Kim.

"While on the way to the mess hall I could have gone without hearing that," said Kyra. Kim grinned in a timid manner. "Kim, you don't have to play the musical keyboard if you feel at all uncomfortable. So should I tell him no?" Kim was quiet for a brief moment while thinking of her answer. Kyra looked at Kim when Kim didn't respond. "Kim, what should I tell Casimir?"

"Actually I would like to try," said Kim.

"Are you certain?" asked Krya.

"I'm certain," said Kim. "I love playing music and playing at mass might be my only chance to do it while in the fleet." Kyra grinned and hugged Kim as they walked down the corridor. "Besides, to overcome one's fears the individual must face his or her fears."

"That is true to a degree," said Kyra.

"Kyra, Casimir isn't expecting me to play tomorrow is he?" asked Kim.

"Since you don't know what to play, I seriously doubt it," said Kyra.

"That was what I was about to get at," said Kim. "I am a fast learner though so it shouldn't take me too long to learn."

Kyra grinned and rubbed Kim's neck for a second.

"Kim, I found out about that information on identical twins," said Kyra.

"What did you learn?" asked Kim.

"I learn that although the women of the twelve colonies can't get pregnant with identical twins, I believe in what you had told me and that the women of Earth can," said Kyra.

"Why can't the women from the colonies get pregnant with identical twins?" asked Kim.

"Other than knowing that we just can't, I don't know why," said Kyra.

"That's a bit strange," said Kim.

Kyra noticed an inquisitive expression on Kim's face and said, "Kim, this is not a mystery for you to try to solve."

"Who said anything about me trying to solve a mystery?" asked Kim.

"My memory may not be as good as yours, but it is not poor either," said Kyra. "I remember the conversation we had earlier about how you like solving mysteries." Kim just grinned. "So just take the facts as facts and don't try to find out why."

"Okay," said Kim.

"Now speaking of how well your memory is, Dr. Randall told me that there are tests that can be perform on a person to determine on how well a person's memory actually is…" said Kyra.

"You want me to take that test," said Kim.

"Yes, but how did know since you didn't allow me to finish?" asked Kyra.

"You wouldn't have brought it up if you didn't want me to take it," Kim said with a smirky grin on her face. Kyra shook her head and grinned. "So when am I supposed to take the test?"

"You will take it tomorrow after you get up," said Kyra.

Minutes later Kyra and Kim sat down at a table to eat their rations. While they were eating the fleet made another jump into a new sector.

After eating Kim and Kyra went back to their quarters to grab clean clothes. Minutes later they were stepping into the public showers. After bathing they went back to their quarters. Kim sat on the couch and read for about thirty minutes. Kyra also sat on the couch and was preparing the students' lessons for the next day. After Kyra finished she looked at her watch.

"Kim, it is time to go to bed," said Kyra.

"Can I finish this chapter I'm on?" asked Kim.

"How many pages you got until the end?" asked Kyra.

Kim flipped through the pages and said, "Twenty."

Kyra picked up a blank piece of paper and folded it. She handed the folded paper to Kim and said, "Put a place marker in it and you can finish it tomorrow."

"Fine," said Kim.

Kim put the paper in the book and closed it.

"Now you need to go to bed," said Kyra.

Kim stood up followed by Kyra.

"Goodnight," said Kim. Kim then hesitated to leave as she stared at Kyra.

Kyra noticed an expression on Kim's face as if she wanted to say something. She then asked, "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"No," said Kim. Kim turned towards away.

"Kim, I can tell you wanted to say something," said Kyra. Kim faced Kyra again and hesitated to speak. "Kim, what is it?"

"This is going to sound weird especially from a fourteen-year-old teenager," said Kim. "Can I hug you goodnight?"

Kyra smiled and said, "I would like that very much."

Kim then gave Kyra a hug. The hug lasted a few seconds.

Kim broke the hug and said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," said Kyra. They went to their bedrooms.


	8. THE GENETIC DUPLICATE DAY THREE part 1

1

**THE GENETIC DUPLICATE Day 3 part 1**

Kim was sleeping for seven hours when she woke up remembering more than one dream. One of the dreams she had was of that woman working at a morgue. Kim was confused of what the other dreams were. While remaining in her nightgown she got up and went to the common room. She took a few blank pieces of paper from Kyra's briefcase and drew while sitting on the couch.

In thirty minutes Kim had drawn three pictures. One of them was the inside view of a raptor. She was working on the fourth drawing when Kyra left her bedroom. Kyra looked at her watch when she saw Kim. Kim looked up when she heard Kyra.

"Good morning," said Kim.

"Good morning," said Kyra. "Kim, how long have you been up."

Kim picked up her drawings and said, "Long enough to do these."

"And how long was that?" asked Kyra.

"I don't know," said Kim. "There is no clock in this room and I have no watch."

"Take a guess as to how long you have been up," said Kyra.

"I'm guessing thirty minutes," said Kim.

"So you haven't been up all that long?" asked Kyra.

"Not too long," said Kim. "I got up after this weird dream woke me up."

Kyra sat down beside Kim and asked, "Do you want to talk about your dream?"

"I didn't really understand it," said Kim. "These drawing are what I can remember of it."

Kyra took a few seconds and looked at the drawings. She then asked, "Kim when have you seen the inside of a raptor before?"

"What is a raptor?" asked Kim.

"A raptor is a small ship that the Galactica use to scout ahead," said Kyra.

"I never seen one," said Kim.

Kyra showed the drawing to Kim and said, "Kim, this is what the inside of a raptor looks like."

"That is just what I saw in my dream," said Kim. "I didn't know what it was."

"Kim, I want you to go and get dressed…" said Kyra.

"Are we going to sick bay?" asked Kim.

"Dr. Randall won't be in sick bay for another hour," said Kyra.

"Then why are you wanting me to get dressed?" asked Kim.

"Kim, if you hush and allow me to finish, I'm going to tell you that I want us to go to the Galactica before you take your test…" said Kyra.

"Why are we going there?" asked Kim. Kyra gave Kim an agitated look "Oh, sorry."

"I want to show Cmdr. Adama your drawing and with his permission I would like for you to see the inside of a raptor," said Kyra. Kim slightly raised her hand. "Why do you have your hand up?"

"I want to ask something and I wasn't sure if you were done," said Kim.

Kyra slightly grinned and shook her head. She then asked, "What is your question?"

"Why do you want me to see a raptor?" asked Kim.

"You dreaming of a raptor might mean something," said Kyra.

"I also dreamed of that woman again, but I don't think that meant anything," said Kim.

"What woman?" asked Kyra.

"The woman that worked in the morgue," said Kim. "

"So you had two dreams of the woman?" asked Kyra.

"Yeah," said Kim. "In the second dream the woman is a doctor and had found evidence that a suicide victim was a murder victim, but I don't think that the supervising doctor agreed with her findings. I stopped dreaming about the woman when I was startled in the dream. It was sometime after that when I started dreaming about the raptor."

"What in the dream startled you?" asked Kyra.

"When the woman turned and saw me she jumped as if she saw a ghost which made me jump," said Kim.

"You have interesting dreams," said Kyra. Kim grinned. "Now I want you go and get dressed." Kim got up. "Kim, before you walk off, where did you get the papers to draw on?"

"I knew you had blank papers in your briefcase," said Kim.

"You went through my briefcase?" asked Kyra.

"Yes; I didn't think you would mind," said Kim.

"Kim, my briefcase is off limits to you, is that clear?" asked Kyra.

"Yes," said Kim. "I'm really sorry. I just wanted blank papers."

"I accept your apology," said Kyra. Kim smiled. "I will also get you some paper to draw on so you don't have to use mine."

"Thanks," said Kim.

"You're welcome," said Kyra. "Now go get dressed."

"Kyra, can I burrow your brush so I can brush my hair?" asked Kim.

"I will get it for you," said Kyra.

"Thanks," said Kim.

Kyra just smiled. Kim turned and walked into her bedroom.

Thirty minutes later Kyra and Kim were stepping off of a shuttle and onto the Galactica. Kyra had the drawing of the raptor. Kim had her other drawings folded in her pocket.

"Kim, I'm going to take you to the Galactica's recreation center," said Kyra. "You are to wait there until I get back."

"Yes, Ma'am," said Kim.

Minutes later Kim walked into the recreation center and paused when she saw five pilots playing pyramids. The pilots looked at her in a curious manner. Kim timidly waved and went to a table and sat down. Kim looked around the room for a few seconds and saw a rolled up pamphlet. She got back up, walked over to it, picked it up, walked back to her seat, and started reading it. The pamphlet was twenty pages long and it was on military conduct in the colonial military. Kim was almost done reading the pamphlet when Col. Tigh walked in. Kim looked up from reading and watch Col. Tigh as he walked up to the others.

"Lt. Zeke, you are to report on the hanger deck," said Col. Tigh.

"Yes Sir," said Lt. Zeke.

As Lt. Zeke was standing up Col. Tigh gazed in Kim's direction and noticed what she was reading. Col. Tigh walked over to Kim.

"Young lady, where do you belong?" asked Col. Tigh.

"At the moment I belong here," said Kim.

"Excuse me?" asked Col. Tigh.

"I was told to wait here so I'm waiting," said Kim.

"Who told you to wait here?" asked Col. Tigh.

"Kyra did," said Kim.

"What is her full name?" asked Col. Tigh.

"I don't know what her middle name is, but her last name is Lockwood," said Kim.

"You are Kimberly," said Col. Tigh.

"Yep, that's me," said Kim.

"Kimberly, that booklet you are reading is a cadet handbook," said Col. Tigh. "Where did you get it?"

Kim pointed and said, "It was lying over there. I was bored and I saw something to read; except this is not much better than sitting here bored." Kim put down the pamphlet, pulled out her drawings from her pocket and held them up. "If I had any blank papers and pencil I would have drawn instead."

Kim dropped her drawings on the table and the drawings partially unfolded. Col. Tigh saw a portion of one of the drawings and recognized something from it. He quickly picked it up and looked at it.

"Kimberly, where did you get this?" asked Col. Tigh.

"I drew it," said Kim.

"You expect me to believe that you drew this?" asked Col. Tigh.

Kim looked at Col. Tigh in a curious manner and asked, "Why would I lie about it?"

"That is a good question," said Col. Tigh. "So where did you get this?"

Kim stood up and said, "It's time for me to go find Kyra."

"Sit down, you are not going anywhere," said Col. Tigh. Kim just crossed her arms and gave Col. Tigh a harsh look. "You are to sit down."

The four pilots looked into Kim's direction.

Kim picked up the pamphlet. She then tossed it to Col. Tigh and said, "I'm not one of your cadets." Kim crossed her arms again and made a cocky grin.

"No, but you will listen to me and you will tell me where you got this paper," said Col. Tigh.

"That is one of my drawings," said Kim "If you give me a blank piece of paper and a pencil I will draw it again."

"Kimberly, you are to sit down," said Col. Tigh. Kim just stood her ground and looked at him in a harsh manner. "All right, fine, you can stand there. I'm going to take this paper and I will find out from Kyra where you got it."

Kim said in a brash manner, "You just do that."

"If I didn't know better I would swear you are related to Kara Thrace," said Col. Tigh.

Col. Tigh walked away. When he left the room Kim sat back down. Kim noticed the pilots looking at her. When Kim looked away, one of the pilots stood up and walked over to Kim.

"Are you okay?" asked the pilot.

Kim said in a huffy manner, "I'm fine."

"I'm not your enemy," said the pilot. With an agitated expression on her face Kim took a deep breath. "I just wanted you to know as to how Col. Tigh acted towards you was just his way."

"I didn't lie to him about drawing that picture so he shouldn't have acted like I did," said Kim.

"When Col. Tigh talks with Kyra, he will learn that he was in the wrong," said the pilot. "Meanwhile I would like to challenge you to a game of Squares."

Kim thought for a second and took a deep breath. She then said, "Okay, but I should warn you that Squares are similar to checkers and I'm undefeated at checkers. I even played six games of Squares and I won the last five games. I only lost the first one because I was learning the game."

"So there is finally a person on board the Galactica that can play me a good game of Squares," said the pilot.

Kim grinned and said, "Yep."

"I heard Col. Tigh call you Kimberly," said the pilot. "Is that your name?'

"It is, but I prefer to be called Kim," she said.

"Okay Kim, my name is Corey," said the pilot. "The game table is over there."

Kim stood up and collected her remaining drawings. Corey and Kim walked to the table, sat down and set up the game.

In the corridor outside Cmdr. Adama's quarters Cmdr. Adama and Kyra were talking. Cmdr. Adama was holding the drawing of the raptor. Kyra watched Col. Tigh as he walked up with a piece of paper in his hand. Cmdr Adama turned to see what Kyra was looking at.

"How are you doing, Colonel?" asked Kyra.

"My morning could have started a lot better," said Col. Tigh.

"Is there anything wrong?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"As a matter of fact, I found Kimberly with this," said Col. Tigh. He held up the picture. "When I asked her where did she get it she told me that she drew it."

"Col. Tigh, that is one of Kim's drawings," said Kyra. "I watched as she was drawing it."

"Col. Tigh, let me see the drawing," said Cmdr. Adama.

As Col. Tigh handed Cmdr. Adama the paper he asked, "You are telling me that Kim drew this?"

"I have one better for you," said Cmdr. Adama. He handed Col. Tigh the drawing that he was holding.

"This is an inside drawing of a raptor," said Col. Tigh.

"Kim also drew that," said Kyra.

"When have Kim seen inside of a raptor before?" asked Col. Tigh.

"She hasn't," said Cmdr. Adama.

"She drew that from a dream she had," said Kyra.

"I'm guessing that this second drawing is also connected to that dream," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Kimberly is dreaming about what goes on in the fleet?" asked Col. Tigh.

"She did at least once," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Cmdr. Adama, that drawing just looks abstract to me, but you and Col. Tigh seem to recognize it," said Kyra. "What is it?"

"It is a small section on a map of the planet that we found vegetation on," said Cmdr. Adama. "That particular grid was selected to setup a campsite. We received the information from a crew of a raptor two hours ago. Kyra, like you did this time, I want you to keep me informed of bizarre incidents with Kim."

"Of course," said Kyra. "So Col. Tigh, was Kim rude to you at all while you were with her?"

"She was not verbally rude, but she did challenge my authority," said Col. Tigh.

"I will have a serious talk with her," said Kyra.

"Chances are Kim was just acting defensively so just give her a warning," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Why do you think Kim was acting defensively?" asked Kyra.

"Col. Tigh, was Kim aware that you didn't believe that she drew the drawing?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"Yes, she was," said Col. Tigh.

"If I was in Kim's place, I would have acted defensively," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Okay, I will just give Kim a warning," said Kyra.

"Well we should go and have a talk with Kim," said Cmdr. Adama.

In the recreation room Kim and Corey were halfway through a game of Squares. Kim made a move that gave her an advantage in the game.

"You weren't joking when you said you can give me a challenge," said Corey.

Kim grinned. She then asked, "Why did you come up to me and asked me to play Squares?"

"You looked like you could use a friend," said Corey.

"I don't think that is the only reason," said Kim.

"Why do you think that?" asked Corey.

"You are being extra nice to me," said Kim.

"I didn't think I was that obvious, but you are right," said Corey. Corey pulled out a small family portrait from his pocket and gave the picture to Kim. "The couple was my parents, the guy next to me was my brother Lotus and the girl was my sister Nora."

"Why are you showing me this," asked Kim.

"You may not look like Nora, but you do remind me a lot of her," said Corey.

"So you are just being nice to me because I remind you of your sister?" asked Kim. She handed the photo back to Cory.

"I'm being nice to you because I can tell that you are a good person and I wanted to get to know you," said Corey. Kim heard the door opening and turned to look. Cmdr. Adama, Col. Tigh and Kyra walked in. Corey turned to look at them. "Kim, I believe you beaten me this game."

"The game isn't over yet," said Kim.

Corey stood up and said, "I don't think we can finish. Bye."

"Bye," said Kim.

Corey was walking away as Cmdr. Adama and the others walked up.

Kim looked at Col. Tigh in a serious manner.

"Kimberly, I now know that you were telling the truth about your drawing," said Col. Tigh.

Kim said in a sarcastic manner, "Wow, imagine that."

"Kimberly, don't be smug," said Kyra.

"Kimberly, I'm apologizing to you," said Col. Tigh. "I'm sorry."

Kim looked down at the game board without saying a word.

"Kim, Col. Tigh had apologized to you," said Kyra.

"I heard him," said Kim.

"Are you going to accept his apology?" asked Kyra.

"No, I'm not," said Kim.

"Kimberly…" said Kyra.

"Kyra, wait a second," said Cmdr. Adama. "Kim, why won't you accept Col. Tigh's apology?"

"Col. Tigh made me out to be a liar and I don't lie," said Kim.

"You want us to believe that you don't lie at all?" asked Kyra.

"Okay, I did lie to you when I was distracted from our game two nights ago, but I was embarrassed to admit that I liked a boy," said Kim. Cmdr. Adama grinned. "Oh when I was twelve I did tell my mom that I broke her favorite statue while I was trying to clean up a mess I made when actually one of my friends broke it by throwing a basketball in the house. My mom already didn't like Doug, my friend that broke the statue and if I didn't take the blame she would have kicked him out of the house."

"Kim, you also lied to Casimir," said Kyra.

"No I didn't," said Kim.

"How can you say that, when you led him to believe you were having blackouts when you weren't," said Kyra.

"I didn't tell him I had a blackout, he told me," said Kim.

"You didn't correct him," said Kyra.

"I didn't lie to him either," said Kim.

"Kim, by you letting Casimir believe that you had a blackout when you didn't is deceitful," said Kyra.

"Okay, I will agree with that, but I didn't make a lying statement," said Kim.

"Kim, putting the discussion of if you lie or not to the side for another time, Col. Tigh doesn't know you so he didn't know that you weren't lying to him," said Kyra.

Kim looked at Col. Tigh and said, "Col. Tigh never considered that I was telling the truth either."

"Only because of what you had drawn was why I didn't believe you," said Col. Tigh. "So again I'm sorry."

With an agitated manner Kim took a deep breath and looked at Kyra. She then said, "Fine, I accept your apology."

"That was not very sincere," said Kyra.

"Kyra, that's quite all right," said Col. Tigh. "That was actually more than I expected to get from her."

"So what was my drawing about?" asked Kim.

"It is a very small portion of a map," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Was it from a planet?" asked Kim.

"Kim, certain information is on a need to know basis and you don't need to know," said Cmdr. Adama.

"But if my drawing is a small portion of a planet then that would explain another one of my drawings," said Kim.

Kim pulled out her other two drawings and picked out the one she wanted Cmdr. Adama to see. Col. Tigh also viewed the drawing.

"Kim, this drawing is nothing more than irregular shapes with a big X near the edge of one of them," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Cmdr. Adama, that is actually the world map to the planet that we are surveying for edible vegetation," said Col. Tigh. "I don't know what that big X is though in the northern hemisphere."

"X marks the spot," said Kim.

"It marks what spot?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"To the treasure," said Kim.

"Kim, I would like you to elaborate on what you are referring to," said Cmdr. Adama.

"On Earth pirates used to loot ships or towns, but they wouldn't keep the looted goods with them for the fear that the authorities would catch them and retake the loot," said Kim. "To keep it from being retaken they buried it and made a map of where it was. On a pirate's map there is always an X to mark where the treasure is buried."

Cmdr. Adama looked at Kim for a second with an uncertainty in his eyes. He then said, "I hate to waste valuable resources looking for buried loot that doesn't exist, however given to how accurate Kim's dream has been to this point I don't think I can ignore the possibility either." Kim slightly grinned. "Col. Tigh, send out a raptor to survey the planet again and to the spot indicated by Kim's pirate map."

"Yes Sir," said Col. Tigh.

Col. Tigh left the room.

"Kim, what is your final drawing about?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"Here it is," said Kim.

Kim handed Cmdr. Adama the drawing. Kyra also looked at the drawing.

"What is that? A symbol of a bird?" asked Kyra.

"I don't know, but I saw it in my dream," said Kim. "I saw other symbols too, but for some reason that one stood out. That is the reason I drew it."

"Kyra, I believe I seen and heard enough," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Then Kim and I will return to the Solar Flare," said Kyra.

"Are we going to see a raptor before we leave?" asked Kim.

"Kim, I don't see it to be necessary for you to see a raptor," said Cmdr. Adama.

"I was kind of looking forward in seeing one," said Kim.

"Kim, all of the raptors are out and they won't be back for another fifteen minutes," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Can Kyra and I wait on the Galactica until one returns?" asked Kim.

"Kim, you have an appointment to see Dr. Randall so no, we can't wait," said Kyra.

"Dr. Randall is still conducting tests on Kim?" asked Cmdr Adama.

"Dr. Randall is going to test Kim's memory," said Kyra.

"Kim, are you having trouble with your memory?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"Not at all," said Kim.

"Kim actually has an excellent memory," said Kyra. "In fact her memory is almost too good. That is the reason I want it tested."

Cmdr. Adama looked at Kim and asked, "So you don't forget too many things?"

"I have vivid memories of when I was four," said Kim.

"Your memory is that good?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"Uh-huh," Kim said as she nodded. "I use to think my memory was normal. Up until I was nine I thought people were making excuses when a person would say that he or she forgot. I then met my grandma's best friend. She had Alzheimer disease."

"What is Alzheimer disease?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"It's a disease or a condition that makes it hard for a person to remember anything from one minute to the next," said Kim. "It mostly affects elderly people and it gets worse over the passing years. Chloe, my grandma's friend was placed in a nursing home because of how poor her memory was. If I would leave the room and then return five minutes later she would ask me who I was. My grandma had to explain to me why she couldn't remember. Cmdr. Adama, the people in the colonies don't get Alzheimer disease?"

"Yes, but we don't call it Alzheimer disease," said Cmdr. Adama.

Kyra looked at her watch.

"What is it called?" asked Kim.

"We call it RMD for receding memory disorder," said Cmdr. Adama. "It is also quite rare."

"Kim, we need to go," said Kyra.

"All right," said Kim.

"Goodbye Kim," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Goodbye," said Kim.

Cmdr. Adama followed Kyra and Kim out of the recreation room, but went into the opposite direction in the corridor.

"Kim, Col. Tigh told me how you acted towards him," Kyra said as they walked down the corridor.

Kim asked in a defensive manner, "What did he tell you?"

Kyra rubbed Kim's neck and said, "Kim, relax. Because of the circumstances you are not in trouble..."

"I still want to know what he said," said Kim.

"Kimberly, you need to start giving a person a chance to finish what he or she is saying," said Kyra. "You might discover that the person speaking was going to tell you the answer without you asking."

"Then what did he say?" asked Kim.

Kyra slightly shook her head and said, "He told me how you challenged his authority."

"All I did was refused to sit when he told me to do so," said Kim.

"Kim, that would be challenging his authority," said Kyra.

"I'm not one of his cadets," said Kim.

"Regardless you are to listen to Col. Tigh," said Kyra.

"Even when he accuses me of lying when I didn't?" asked Kim.

"Yes, even then," said Kyra. "As long as you are in the right, things will work itself out in your favor."

"And you believe that?" asked Kim.

"Yes I do and you should to," said Kyra.

"Why should I?" asked Kim.

"Because if you remain stubborn and don't do the right thing, you can cause more of a problem for yourself," said Kyra. "Now you are to listen to and do what Col. Tigh tells you to do regardless of the situation. Is that clear?"

Kim said in an unpleasant tone, "Perfectly."

Kyra looked at Kim and shook her head without responding.

Kyra and Kim were quiet for the remainder of their walk through the corridor. The shuttle was still minutes away when they walked into the waiting area. Six people were sitting in chairs and waiting to leave the Galactica. Kim and Kyra sat down in chairs that were across from each other by a few feet. As they were waiting for the shuttle to arrived Kyra stared at Kim in a curious manner.

"What?" asked Kim

"I'm just thinking about what you said about you not lying," said Kyra.

"I don't lie," said Kim.

"Kim, you have admitted to me that you at least lied twice," said Kyra. "One of those times was just two days ago."

"Okay, I will lie if I think I have a very good reason," said Kim.

"What reasons would those be?" asked Kyra.

"I will tell someone I liked something when I don't so I won't hurt that person's feelings," said Kim. "I started doing that when my parents got upset with me one day when I told my aunt I didn't like the food she prepared. I was told I hurt her feelings."

"Are there any other times you might lie?" asked Kyra.

"If I feel if an injustice might occur I might lie to protect a person," said Kim. "I did that when Doug broke the statue."

"Are there any other time you might lie?" asked Kyra.

Kim thought for a second. She then shook her head, "Nope, that is it."

"What did you tell your parents after you would sneak out of the house?" asked Kyra.

"They knew I snuck out from time to time," said Kim. "When my dad drinks too much he and my mom would start arguing and when they argue they get loud. I hated to hear them yelling at each other. Although the house we lived in was a large house they would be all over the house so I would leave when the arguing starts. My grandma from my mom's side lived a short distance from us and that was where I would go. My mom knew to look for me there if she couldn't find me at home."

"Was your dad drinking the last night you snuck out?" asked Kyra.

"That night I just wanted to see the UFO's that was being seen," said Kim. Kyra showed a confused expression on her face. "UFO means unidentified flying object. That night was the first time I snuck out without trying to get away from the yelling. Kyra, I do understand that Col. Tigh didn't know me and I'm sorry I acted the way I did towards him, but being accused of lying when I didn't makes me very angry."

"Being a little upset I can understand, but why does it make you very angry?" asked Kyra.

"When I was six I was accused of lying when I wasn't by my first grade teacher," said Kim. "I didn't like the looks everyone gave me when everyone believed her over me."

"Why were accused of lying?" asked Kyra.

"On Earth we take tests on paper like the homework assignments you would give out," said Kim. "The teacher's copy of the test has the answers written on it and her copy came up missing from her desk the very first time she gave us a test. Since I got all of the answers right after taking that test, she accused me of stealing it."

"Did they ever find out that you weren't lying?" asked Kyra.

"No," said Kim. "They made me take another test with different questions on it?"

"How did you do on the second test?" asked Kyra.

"Like the first test, I aced it," said Kim.

"I'm guessing to ace something is to get them all correct," said Kyra.

"Yeah, I got all the answers right," said Kim.

"Did your teacher believe you after that?" asked Kyra. .

"No," said Kim. "She didn't start believing me until I aced six tests in a row under her watchful eye. I hated the feeling of not being believed. That is the reason why I won't lie."

"Kim, if anyone ever accuses you of lying he or she had better have overwhelming proof before I will believe that you lied," said Kyra.

Kim got up from her seat, walked over to Kyra and gave her a hug. The hug lasted for a few seconds. Kyra kissed Kim's cheek as the hug was ending. Kim just looked at Kyra and smiled. A second later the sound of the shuttle was being heard. Kim turned and watched the shuttle as it came to a rest.

An announcement came over the radio.

"Everyone prepare for a hyper-jump," said a voice over the radio.

Kim looked at Kyra and asked, "Are we still making jumps?"

"This time we are jumping into the solar system where vegetation was found," said Kyra. "After the jump the Galactica's crew will determine if the vegetation is edible for humans. If it is edible then a crew will be formed and sent to the planet to harvest the crops."

The fleet made its jump.

After the jump was over a portion of the passengers on the shuttle were leaving while Kim, Kyra and the others waiting boarded the shuttle.

After taking their seat on the shuttle and fastening their seatbelts Kyra saw Kim in deep thought. Kyra then asked, "Kim, what are you thinking so hard about?"

"Kyra, can people volunteer to help harvest the crops or is it a military crew?" asked Kim.

"It will be a volunteer crew," said Kyra.

"Can I volunteer?" asked Kim.

"Absolutely not," said Kyra.

"Why? I'm capable," said Kim.

"You're too young to work or have a job," said Kyra.

"I guess I have to be sixteen to get a job like on Earth," said Kim.

"To be able to work you must be between fifteen and seventeen with a work permit," said Kyra. "Once you turn eighteen you don't need a permit."

"On Earth we just need a work permit at the age of fifteen," said Kim. "We are also allowed to drop out of school at sixteen or seventeen."

"I hope you weren't planning to drop out at sixteen," said Kyra.

"No, I'm going to medical school and become a doctor," said Kim. Kyra stared at Kim with a smile on her face. "What?"

"I'm just a little surprised and also pleased you have chosen what profession you want to have at your age," said Kyra.

"I've wanted to be a doctor since I broke my left leg and had to go to the hospital," said Kim. "The doctor that reset the bone in my leg and put the cast on me was real gentle with me. Well, as gentle as a doctor can be for someone with a compound fracture. I decided then being a doctor was what I wanted to do when I grow up."

"When you grow up I have no doubt that you will become a great doctor," said Kyra. Kim gave Kyra a heartfelt hug. Kyra kissed Kim's head and ended the hug. "Kim, when will you be fifteen?"

"I actually turned fourteen three days before I was taken," said Kim.

"So you have an entire year before you are able to work," said Kyra.

"Would it change anything if I would tell you that my two brothers and I use to work on my uncle's farm during summer break from school?" asked Kim. Kim felt the shuttle moving and turned to look out the window.

"That won't change a thing," said Kyra. Kim looked at Kyra again. "Cmdr. Adama won't even consider you helping out with the harvest until you turn seventeen."

"That won't be until another three years," said Kim.

"You will survive," said Kyra.

"I know; I just want to help with the harvest now," said Kim. "I even have experience at harvesting crops and gathering apples from apple trees."

"Kim, during the past five years this fleet has lost several groups of people by the Cylons already while they were harvesting crops," said Kyra. "Cmdr. Adama won't risk anyone as young as you."

"I was thinking that falling out of a tree and breaking a leg… or another bone was the only danger," said Kim.

"Now you know it's not," said Kyra. Kim just grinned to acknowledge the statement. "Kim, I remember you telling me about one older brother. Are you older than your other brother?"

"Yes. Keith is four years younger than I am," said Kim. Kim then thought for a second. "Actually since I was in stasis for god only knows how long I am probably the youngest sibling."

Kyra looked at Kim and grinned. She then asked, "What is your brother's name who is five years older than you?"

"Oh, his name is Brandon," said Kim.

"Kim, how did you break your leg?" asked Kyra.

"I fell out of an apple tree when I was eleven," said Kim. Kim pointed to a spot between her knee and hip. "I had a big ugly scar on my upper leg from the accident. When I woke up on the Galactica and saw that I didn't have a scar on my leg, I knew something was different about me. I then realized I was a clone; except according to Cmdr. Adama I'm a genetic duplicate."

Kyra gave Kim a quick hug. Kim looked at Kyra and grinned.


	9. THE GENETIC DUPLICATE DAY THREE part 2

1

**THE GENETIC DUPLICATE Day 3 part 2**

Aboard the Solar Flare, Kyra and Kim were waiting in the waiting area for five minutes before Dr. Randall stepped out of his office.

"Kim, come with me," said Dr. Randall.

Kim looked at Kyra and then back at Dr. Randall. She then asked, "What about Kyra?"

"I would like to conduct your test without Kyra's presence so she won't be a distraction to you," said Dr. Randall.

"She won't distract me," said Kim.

Kyra took hold of Kim's hand and said, "Kim, I'll just wait here, okay?"

"Okay," said Kim.

Kim stood up and followed Dr. Randall into a small room. A couch, a small table and three chairs sat in the room. Covers laid folded on the couch.

"Is this room your quarters?" asked Kim.

"No, but I do spend a lot of my time in here," said Dr. Randall.

"So this is your home away from home," said Kim.

"You may say that," said Dr. Randall. "So have a seat."

Kim sat at the table. She then asked, "Why are we in this room?"

"We needed a table for the type of test I'm going to give you," said Dr. Randall.

Dr. Randall picked up a box filled with a stack of cards, twenty small blocks of different shapes and a clipboard with a test form attached to it. He walked up to the table and placed the contents of the box on the table.

Kim picked up one of the blocks and asked, "Are we going to play a game?"

Dr. Randall sat down and said, "Not exactly." Kim put the block back down. "I'm going to show you a picture with certain blocks on it along with the arrangement of the blocks. You will have a few seconds to memorize the picture. Then without looking at the picture I want you to put the correct blocks in the same order as the picture."

"That sound simple enough," said Kim.

Dr. Randall picked up the clipboard, took a pen from his shirt pocket and said, "Then let us begin." He then gave Kim a picture with two shapes; a star and a circle.

Kim looked at the picture for only a second and lightly slapped it faced down on the table. She then said, "I'm not trying to be smart, but you have to be kidding me,"

"What do you mean?" asked Dr. Randall.

"A person with a poor memory could get this one," said Kim. "Start me off with something more difficult."

"We always start in this manner," said Dr. Randall.

"Don't you think by starting in this manner is a waste of time for both of us?" asked Kim.

"Why is this, a waste of time?" asked Dr. Randall.

"Chances are when you test a person's memory, you are looking to see how poor a person's memory is, but with me you are testing my memory to see how much better it is," said Kim.

"Okay, you want this test to start off on a more difficult level then that is what we will do," said Dr. Randall.

Dr. Randall flipped through and removed a small portion of the cards. He then handed Kim a picture with six shapes on it.

Kim looked at the picture for a second, placed it faced down on the table and said, "That's more like it, but it is still too easy." She then took the correct shapes and arranged them correctly on the table.

Dr. Randall picked up the picture that Kim was matching and looked at it. He then said, "That is correct."

Dr. Randall wrote down Kim's score and placed the six blocks with the others. He then handed her another card.

On the northern hemisphere of the planet a raptor was flying at a low altitude above a frozen lake.

"Do you have a clue as to what we are searching for?" asked the ECO.

"Just anything out of the ordinary," said the pilot.

Seconds later the raptor flew over a land mass covered in snow and ice.

The ECO picked up a faint power source on his sensors. The power source only appeared on the sensors for a short time.

"Wait," said the ECO. "Do a one-eighty and fly through that region again, but at a slower pace."

"Did you find something?" asked the pilot as the pilot was turning the raptor.

"Just for two seconds I was picking up a power source," said the ECO.

Seconds later the ECO picked up the reading again.

"There is something definitely being powered on the surface," said the ECO. "It's not very big though. In fact I'm a bit surprise that we even found it."

"This must be what we were sent here to find," said the pilot.

"How did they know to send us in this region?" asked the ECO.

"Your guess is as good as mind," said the pilot. "We better report our findings though."

A few minutes later the crew of the raptor was reporting their findings.

When Cmdr. Adama learned of the power source Apollo, Starbuck and a small crew were sent to the planet to investigate.

In sick bay on board the Solar Flare, Kim and Dr. Randall were leaving the room. Kyra walked up to them.

"So how did Kim do?" asked Kyra.

"You were correct," said Dr. Randall. "Kim's memory is definitely above average." Kim smiled. "I even gave her three forms of a memory test and she scored above average in each one."

"I was thinking that her memory was better than normal," said Kyra. "Well Kim and I need to be going so I will see you later."

"Bye, Kyra; bye Kim," said Dr. Randall.

Kim waived.

"Thanks, Doctor," said Kyra. She and Kim then left the sick bay.

"So how much time do we have until class starts?" asked Kim.

Kyra looked at her watch. She then said, "We have two and half hours." Kim had a curious look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Is class starting later today than it did yesterday?" asked Kim.

"The class begins an hour later on the days when Casimir gives his sermon," said Kyra.

"So when is the sermon?" asked Kim.

"It begins in thirty minutes," said Kyra. "That gives us barely enough time to get something to eat and get to the chapel."

"Kyra, I'm not really hungry so can I go to the recreation center instead?" asked Kim.

"You can go to the recreation center after class, but right now we are going to get something to eat," said Kyra. "Beside, if you don't eat now your stomach will be making those loud growling noises like it did yesterday."

Kim said in a drawn out tone, "Fine, I'll eat."

Kyra placed her hand on Kim's shoulder.

On the planet's surface, while wearing winter clothing, Apollo, Starbuck and three others had followed the power source signal to a monument that was about ten feet tall. It had three sides that were about five feet wide. Each of the three sides displayed an unknown writing that mocked the other. Symbols were also displayed. The monument was made of stone and the wear of the monument suggested that it had endured centuries of harsh weather. The monument sat a short distance from a large mound.

"This can't be the source of the signal," said Starbuck.

Apollo looked at his scanner and said, "There is an energy reading coming from the monument, but you're right. The energy reading we are following is coming from the mound."

In an amused manner Starbuck asked, "I didn't think to pack a shovel, what about you?"

"Funny," said Apollo. "I will radio the Galactica and tell them that whatever is down here is buried."

As Apollo got on the radio Denton Loren, one of the three crewmembers, walked up to the monument and rubbed his hands over the symbol. When he placed his hand on a bird symbol it felt loose. He pushed on it and it slid inward an inch. When it reached the end it made a loud click. Everyone heard the click and as everyone turned to look a steady and continuous beam of light shot out and shined into Denton's eyes. Denton fell to the ground unconscious. Everyone ran to Denton's aid as the beam continued to shine on him.

Starbuck got to Denton first. She looked around in an uncertain manner and saw a flat rock. She quickly grabbed the rock and when she used it to block the beam Denton went into convulsions.

Apollo ran up and exclaimed, "Starbuck, quick move the rock."

When Starbuck removed the rock Denton's convulsions ended.

Apollo checked Denton's pulse.

"Apollo, we can't leave Denton tethered to this beam," said Starbuck.

"You saw what happened when you block that beam so right now we have no choice," said Apollo. "As long as we don't block that beam Denton's condition is stable."

"We can't just stand around and do nothing," said Starbuck.

"Until we can get a medical crew down here that is exactly what we are going to do," said Apollo. Apollo then got back on the radio and reported what happened.

In the chapel on board the Solar Flare Kyra and Kim were sitting in the center row halfway down the aisles. Kim listened to and watched the sermon with a fixed attention on what was being said.

Fifteen minutes later, on the planet's surface, the medical crew had not reached Apollo's location and the beam ended by itself. Denton then started to regain consciousness.

Denton sat up and looked around as if he wasn't aware of where he was at. Everyone walked up to Denton.

When Denton saw the others he spoke in a foreign language.

"Denton, you are talking gibberish," said Starbuck.

Denton closed his eyes.

"Denton, are you okay?" asked Apollo.

Denton opened his eyes again and asked in a slow manner, "Am I Denton Loren?"

"That is your name," said Apollo. "How do you feel?"

Denton began looking at his extremities.

Starbuck looked at Denton in a curious manner. She then asked, "Denton what is wrong?"

"I'm not an Eydolian?" asked Denton.

"What is an Eydolian?" asked Starbuck.

Denton looked at the monument and stood up. Everyone looked at Denton in a curious manner as he stepped up to the monument.

"Eydolians are not a what," said Denton. "They are the ones to put this monument here. What is left of them is also buried in a dome, and they are waiting to be reborn."

"What dome?" asked Apollo.

Denton pressed a combination of symbols. When he was done everyone felt a seismic disturbance. Rocks and clumps of dirt crumbled from the mound

On board the Galactica a bridge officer picked up the disturbance.

"Col. Tigh, we are picking up a small seismic activity in Apollo's general area," said the duty officer.

"Try to raise Apollo," said Col. Tigh.

"Yes Sir," said the duty officer.

On the surface of the planet the mound crumbled apart and when a dome structure was revealed the seismic disturbance came to an end.

Apollo received a signal from the Galactica. As Apollo reported what happened the medical crew walked up.

"Captain, get your team back on the Galactica," said Col. Tigh.

"Yes Sir," said Apollo. He put his radio up. "Okay everyone, we are ordered to returned to the Galactica. Denton, you are to go with the medics."

"Captain, we can't leave," said Denton. "The Eydolians needs our help."

"We have our orders," said Apollo. "Besides, before we go any further we need to know what happened to you. At this point you are relieved of duty and you are to report to sick bay for a mental and physical examination."

"Captain, that is not necessary," said Denton. "I know what happened."

"Regardless, you are relieved of duty until a doctor's evaluation can be performed," said Apollo.

"Yes sir," said Denton.

Thirty minutes later, in sick bay aboard the Galactica, Dr. Salik was performing a medical examination on Denton. Cmdr. Adama walked into the examination room and walked up to Denton.

"How do you feel," asked Cmdr. Adama.

"I'm fine, Sir, but there is a civilization that needs our help," said Denton.

"What civilization?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"Sir, they called themselves the Eydolians," said Denton. "They are an avian civilization."

"How do you know this?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"Sir, that monument was a learning device," said Denton. "It taught me everything I needed to know about them and how to save their civilization."

"Where are they right now?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"Sir, what is left of them is in the dome," said Denton.

"What do you mean what is left of them?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"Sir, the Eydolians were highly skilled in medicine, but they were lacking the ability to leave their planet," said Denton. "Two hundred years before the dome was constructed they knew that they were in danger of being destroy from an approaching comet. In efforts to save their civilization of being annihilated they filled the dome with DNA fragments of themselves and cloning equipment. They were hoping that a civilization with compassion would stumble across them and help them to live again."

"You said the monument was a learning device, what all did it teach you?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"Sir, it taught me everything I need to know," said Denton.

"Mr. Loren, I want you to describe to me what all you learned," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Sir, you won't believe me if I told you," said Denton.

"Mr. Loren, I have witnessed a few things in the past three days that our society had deemed impossible three thousands years ago," said Cmdr. Adama. "Right now I am no longer sure as to what can or what cannot take place so tell me, what all did you learned."

"Sir, while I was attached to the monument, I lived an entire life from the age of five to the age of eighty-five as an Eydolians," said Denton. "In that life I was a scientist. I held degrees in three areas of medicine. I was even the lead doctor in cloning research. Sir, I know what to do to save the Eydolians and by me living a life as an Eydolian I feel a loyalty towards them."

"The Eydolians were counting on that bond you had formed with them," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Sir, I would like permission to return to the surface and start the cloning process," said Denton.

"Permission denied," said Cmdr. Adama.

"But Sir…" said Denton.

"Mr. Loren, until we evaluate and determine the risk, that dome will remain as is," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Sir, the Eydolians are a peaceful culture," said Denton.

"That life you lived as an Eydolian was a lie," said Cmdr. Adama. "There is no telling what other lies they led you to believe."

"Sir, you are not going to help the Eydolians at all?" asked Denton.

"I never said that," said Cmdr. Adama. "I will discuss this matter with Pres. Roslin. Until a decision can be made about the Eydolians, that dome is off limits."

"Yes Sir," said Denton.

"Dr. Salik, I want a thorough mental examination done on Mr. Loren before he is allowed to return to duty," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Yes, Commander," said Dr. Salik. Cmdr. Adama walked out. "Mr. Loren, if you know cloning as well as you claimed, I would like to recruit your help."

"I would be happy to help," said Denton.

On board the Solar Flare Casimir ended Mass. Kyra and Kim walked up to Casimir. Cleona was standing in hearing distance.

"Kim, what did you think of the services?" asked Casimir.

"I thought it was interesting," said Kim. Adonis walked up. "Does everyone in the twelve colonies believe in the same thing?"

"There maybe a slight variation between one colony to another, but for the most part yes," said Casimir. "Since you grew up on another planet separated from the colonies I'm willing to say that your religion will vary from ours."

"That is an understatement," said Kim.

"What do you mean?" asked Casimir.

"It doesn't vary, it is completely different," said Kim.

"In what way?" asked Adonis.

"First of all not everyone on Earth share the same religion," said Kim. "The majority of the people on Earth don't believe in multiple Gods either like in the Gods of Kobol. Most of us believe in only one God. He is the creator of the heavens and Earth, and he had created man in his image."

"So there is nothing in Earth religion that agrees with ours?" asked Casimir.

"Actually from what I heard, your religion reminds me a lot like our stories from Greek Mythology," said Kim.

"That's interesting," said Casimir. "Perhaps sometime you can tell me about Greek Mythology."

"I'm not a big mythology fan so I don't know it very well," said Kim.

"Can you tell me what you do know?" asked Casimir.

"I can tell you what I think I know, but it may not be right," said Kim.

Casimir, Kyra and Adonis were slightly amused. Casimir then said, "That is perfectly fine. So was there anything else that is different from your belief?"

"You mentioned that a witch was a demon that can disguise itself as a person," said Kim.

"That is correct," said Casimir. "The people on Earth don't think that witches are demons?"

"You might say that we see them the reverse way," said Kim.

"What do you mean?" asked Kyra.

"On Earth witches are people with magical or demon like powers," said Kim. Kim looked at Kyra. "Actually on Earth I could be accused of being a witch."

"Why would you be accused of being a witch?" asked Adonis.

"Because of her visions," said Kyra.

Kim grinned.

"What visions?" asked Adonis.

"I can see future or past events," said Kim.

"Are you serious?" asked Adonis.

Kim nodded.

"Kim, what are witches considered on Earth?" asked Casimir.

"What do you mean?" asked Kim.

"Do the people on Earth think of witches as being evil?" asked Casimir.

"They use to," said Kim. "Three hundred years ago in Salem innocent people were tried, convicted and executed for being a witch."

"They don't do that anymore?" asked Casimir.

Kim shook her head and said, "Most people still associate witches with evil, but now witches are considered as superstition. Of course there are a few people that believe in witches. Fiction writers would even use the subject of witches when they write their horror stories. Oh and not all witches are thought to be evil. Some stories were written where at least one of the witches was the hero of the story."

"That is interesting," said Casimir. "Anyway, moving on to a different topic; Kyra have you had a chance to talk to Kim about that one thing we discussed?"

Kim looked at Casimir in a curious manner and asked, "Talk to me about what?"

Kyra place her hand on Kim's shoulder and said, "About you playing the musical keyboard."

"Oh that," said Kim. "I said yes."

"Good," said Casimir. "Kim, I would like to teach you the songs so would you be willing to come here after your class ends?"

Kim looked at Kyra and asked, "Can I?"

"Casimir, you better make it thirty minutes after the class ends," said Kyra. "Kim and I will be going to the mess hall after class."

"That will be good," said Casimir.

Kyra looked at her watch and said, "Kim, it's time for us to get to the classroom."

"Kim, I will walk with you," said Adonis.

Kim grinned and said, "Okay."

Kim's smile faded when Kim turned and saw Cleona staring at her in an unpleasant manner. Kim looked away as she, Kyra and Adonis walked towards the exit.

Two hours later Kyra was giving the class their break. Kim noticed Kyra staring at her as she was getting up. Kim walked up to Kyra.

"Is there anything wrong?" asked Kim.

"Nothing is wrong," said Kyra. "Why did you ask that?"

"I saw you looking at me all weird," said Kim.

"I was just watching you to make sure you got up and took your break," said Kyra.

"Oh, my history assignment is done and I'm not in too much in a hurry to get my arithmetic done," said Kim. "Besides I have to use the bathroom."

"Kim, I had you reading two chapters in history along with two assignment papers," said Kyra.

"I know; I finished the second history assignment after the arithmetic lesson," said Kim. "I did it that way so I wouldn't have too many subjects to do after class. That was okay to do it that way, wasn't it?'

"As long as you pay attention to the assign lesson first, I'm not too concern in what order you do your assignments in," said Kyra.

"Thanks," said Kim. Kim turned and walked away.

Kim walked out the classroom followed by Kyra.

Kim walked past Cleona, Davida and Tiara while walking to the restroom.

"There goes the witch now," Cleona said loud enough for Kim to hear.

Davida and Tiara laughed. Kim stopped and turned towards them. Davida and Tiara stopped laughing when Kim stepped up to Cleona.

"Cleona, you don't want to be my friend and I'm fine with that, but you do not want me as an enemy," said Kim. Kim looked at Davida and then to Tiara. "Neither one of you do."

Kyra saw an unpleasant expression on Cleona's face and timid expressions on Davida's and Tiara's faces. As Kyra walked up to them she was able to read Cleona's lips.

"You don't frighten me, witch," said Cleona.

Tiara watched Kyra as she was walking up. Kyra was close enough to hear Kim's response.

"On Earth witches are thought to be able to turn people into the toads that they are so I guess you are lucky that I'm not a witch," said Kim.

"Ms. Lockwood," Tiara blurted out.

Kim turned and faced Kyra.

"Tiara, I want you and Davida to go somewhere else right now," said Kyra. "I want to have a talk with Kim and Cleona."

"Yes, Ma'am," Tiara and Davida said. The two walked away.

"Ms. Lockwood, Kim had called me a toad," said Cleona.

"That is nice to what I could have called you," said Kim.

"Kimberly, you are to be quiet at the moment," exclaimed Kyra.

"Yes, Ma'am," said Kim.

"Cleona, I heard what Kim had said to you and I also know what you said to her right before," said Kyra. "You are not a victim in this." Kyra saw Kim grinning. "Kimberly, I wouldn't be smiling at the moment. I'm not too please with you either at this point." Kim's grin faded. "Now I don't know how the name calling got started, but it stops as of now."

"Yes, Ma'am," Kim and Cleona said.

"Since it is obviously that you two can't get along with each other, you two are to stay clear of each other," said Kyra.

"I would like to get along with her, but she doesn't with me," said Kim.

"How is going around kissing Adonis trying to get along with me?" asked Cleona.

"He kissed me," said Kim. "How do you know about that anyway?"

"It is common knowledge," said Cleona.

"What do you mean it is common knowledge?" asked Kim.

"Everyone in the classroom knows along with several other people," said Cleona.

Kim turned her head and looked in Adonis' direction. She then said in an unpleasant tone "They sure didn't hear about it from me. Excuse me."

As Kim started to walk away Kyra grabbed Kim's arm and stopped her. Kyra then asked, "Where do you think you are going?"

Kim gestured towards Adonis and said, "I'm going to find out why Adonis is telling people about the kiss."

"Not while you are upset," said Kyra.

Kim said in a mocking manner, "Upset. I'm upset with Cleona for how she is treating me, but with Adonis I am thoroughly pissed off."

"Hey, now I don't want to hear that phrase from you," exclaimed Kyra.

"Well I am," said Kim.

"Kim, I understand that you are angry, but that is no excuse for you to talk in that manner."

"That kiss was personal and Adonis shouldn't have said anything to anyone about it," said Kim.

"I'm not disputing that, but until you calm down you are not to talk with Adonis about it," said Kyra.

Kim said in a huffy manner, "Fine. I'm going to the bathroom." Kim walked away.

Cleona gestured towards Kim and asked, "Are we through here?"

"I have some advice for you and then you can go," said Kyra.

"Advice about what?" asked Cleona.

"You are turning into a lovely young lady," said Kyra. "You are going to have a lot of young men wanting to be with you and when one that you like doesn't then that is the guy's loss."

"Adonis is not just a guy I like," said Cleona. "We became friends the night we escaped the Cylons. He also the only guy I ever had feelings for. It's not fair that Kim shows up like she did and is able to be with Adonis in the way that I want to be."

"You are absolutely right; it isn't fair," said Kyra. "No one is to blame though. It is just something that happens. Now you can stay upset over this and possibly lose Adonis as a friend or you can prove how much of a friend you can be and except Kim."

"Do you really think I will lose Adonis as a friend?" asked Cleona.

"I'm not saying that it will happen, but it's possible," said Kyra. "Now I'm going to leave and let you think over what we talked about."

Kyra walked away and walked up to Adonis, Faxon, Nathan and Wiley. Wiley is a sixteen-year-old student and a good friend to Nathan. Adonis saw Kyra as she walked up.

"Ms. Lockwood, I saw you, Kim and Cleona talking," said Adonis. "Is Cleona still acting rude towards Kim?"

"I suspect things will be getting better between those two," said Kyra. "Adonis, come with me in the classroom. I want to talk to you for a minute."

Adonis looked at his friends and said timidly, "Of course, Ms. Lockwood." Seconds later they walked into the classroom. "Ms. Lockwood, is there anything wrong?"

"For fair warning, Kim is upset with you," said Kyra.

"What did I do to get her upset?" asked Adonis.

"When you walked Kim home yesterday you kissed her bye," said Kyra. "That event was something very personal to Kim."

"Okay," said Adonis. "Ms. Lockwood, I still don't understand why Kim is upset."

"How many friends did you tell about that kiss?" asked Kyra.

"I told Faxon and Nathan," said Adonis.

"Who else?" asked Kyra.

"I just told those two," said Adonis. "Ms. Lockwood, what is going on?"

"Cleona knows about that kiss and according to her all of your classmates know as well," said Kyra. "Kim is now upset that everyone knows about it. Since Kim didn't tell anyone, she knows that you did."

"Kim must think that I'm an insensitive jerk that likes to brag," said Adonis. "That is not what happened though."

"Adonis, I believe you, but I'm not the one you will have to convince," said Kyra. Kyra looked at her watch. "Well you still have a few minutes before break is over."

"Maybe, I can catch Kim and explain things," said Adonis.

"Adonis, if Kim doesn't feel like talking to you, don't push it," said Kyra. "She will talk with you when she calms down."

"Yes, Ma'am," said Adonis. Adonis walked out of the classroom and looked around. When he didn't see Kim he walked up to Nathan, Wiley and Cleona. "Where is Faxon?"

"He had to use the turbo flush," said Wiley.

In the female facility Kim was squatting down next to the sink and rubbing her head. Tiara walked in and saw her.

"Kim, are you okay?" asked Tiara.

"I get these serious headaches from time to time and my head is seriously hurting right now," said Kim. She stood up. "I'm going to go and see if Kyra has my medicine."

"Kim, before you leave, I would like to apologize for my part of what happened earlier," said Tiara.

Kim slightly grinned and said, "I accepted your apology." Kim then turned and walked out.

Faxon was leaving the men's facility and saw Kim. He rushed up to her and tapped Kim on her shoulder. Kim got a vision and stopped walking.

"Kim, how are things with you," said Faxon. Kim didn't respond. "Kim! Kimberly!" Faxon lightly shook Kim. "Kimberly." Kim came out of her vision and looked at Faxon. "Kim, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said Kim.

"Then what happened to you?" asked Faxon.

"Faxon, when I touch things or when someone touches me I see things," said Kim. "Actually I should say I sometimes see things."

"What do you mean you sometimes see things?" asked Faxon.

"I see either future events or past events," said Kim. "When you touched me right then I saw you and Adonis fighting."

"Adonis and I are best friends," said Faxon. "We had never fought nor will we fight."

"So far my visions haven't been wrong," said Kim. "Why would you and Adonis get into a fight?"

"We wouldn't," said Faxon. "As I said we are best friends."

"Faxon, my head hurts so I'm not going to worry about you and Adonis right now," said Kim. "I just want to see if Kyra has my medicine."

In a confused manner Faxon watched Kim as she walked away.

Seconds later Adonis saw Kim as she was walking towards the classroom. He walked up to her.

"Kim, I need to talk to you," said Adonis.

"I want to talk with you too, but right now I want to talk to Kyra," said Kim.

Kim walked in the classroom followed by Adonis. Kyra watched as they entered.

"Kim you are mad at me for something I did by accident and I want to apology for it," said Adonis.

Kim stopped walking and looked at Adonis. She then asked, "Telling the entire class that we kissed was an accident?"

Kyra walked towards them.

"I didn't tell the entire class," said Adonis.

Kim crossed her arms and asked, "So who did you forget to tell?"

"I only told Faxon and Nathan," said Adonis. "I thought they would have kept it to themselves."

"Well you shouldn't have told them," said Kim.

"Faxon, Nathan and I are good friends and we have a tendency to confide with each other," said Adonis. "I'm sorry. I didn't think that the news of our kiss would get out."

"If you and Faxon are good friends then why will you and he be fighting later?" asked Kim.

"What do you mean?" asked Adonis.

Kim looked at Kyra and said, "I had a vision earlier." Kim looked at Adonis again. "In my vision you and Faxon were fighting."

"Kim, when did you have that vision?" asked Kyra.

"When I left the bathroom Faxon came up behind me and tapped me on my shoulder," said Kim. "When he touched me I had the vision."

"Kim, what all did you see?" asked Kyra.

"All I saw was them fighting," said Kim. "I didn't see anything else."

"Faxon and I have been good friends for the past five years so I don't understand why Faxon and I will be fighting," said Adonis.

"Adonis, perhaps it will be best for you to stay away from Faxon today," said Kyra. Other students began to walk in. Kyra looked at her watch. "Kim; Adonis, it's time to take your seats."

"Kyra, I have a serious headache and I was hoping you have my medicine," said Kim.

"It's in my briefcase," said Kyra. "You have my permission to get it."

"Can I go and get a drink of water as I take my medicine," said Kim.

"Just hurry," said Kyra.

Kim grinned and said, "Thanks."

Kim walked to Kyra's desk.

Adonis took his seat and glanced at Faxon.

Kim walked out of the classroom. She was gone for three minutes and as she was opening the classroom door to walk in she paused in the doorway. All of Kim's classmates were looking at her as she was looking into the corridor.

"Kimberly," Kyra called out. Kim faced Kyra. "You are disrupting the class."

Kim looked at her classmates. She then said, "I'm sorry. I was wondering what the cheers are about."

Kyra and Kim's classmates heard the cheers a second later. Kyra then said, "Kim, hearing cheers like that is common so take your seat and don't worry about it."

"Yes Ma'am," said Kim.

Kim took her seat and started to study her lesson.


	10. THE GENETIC DUPLICATE DAY THREE part ...

1

**THE GENETIC DUPLICATE Day 3 part 3**

On board the Galactica Denton walked into Cmdr. Adama's quarters. Cmdr. Adama watched him from his desk as he entered the room. Cmdr. Adama then said, "Mr. Loren, please have a seat."

"Yes Sir," said Denton. Denton walked over and sat down.

"Mr. Loren, how long will it take you to clone one Eydolian?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"Sir, it will take forty-eight hours," said Denton.

"That seems quick for a cloning procedure," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Yes Sir it is, but I won't be starting from scratch," said Denton. "As long as the equipment is functioning normally, there are or should be twenty partial clones in stasis at the moment. I would be just completing the last stage of the procedure."

"Are you certain it will only take forty-eight hours to complete that last stage?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"Yes Sir, I am," said Denton. "Sir, are you considering the cloning process?"

"Pres. Roslin feels that we should at least give an Eydolian a chance to convince us to help them," said Cmdr. Adama. "The only way to do that is to clone one. I was initially against the idea because of the time it would take to clone one Eydolian from scratch; however, since you won't be starting from scratch, and you are claiming it will only take forty-eight hours, I will permit it. Dr. Salik and two med-techs will accompany you. Once the cloning is complete all five of you are to return to the Galactica."

"Yes Sir," said Denton. "Sir, when do we leave?"

"You are to report to the hanger bay in one hour," said Cmdr. Adama. "Mr. Loren, this fleet will be moving on in four days. Sooner if we get even the slightest hint that the Cylons discovered our position so if you get to the dome and discover it will take longer than four days then everyone is to return to the Galactica. I'm not going to risk the fleet for the Eydolians."

"I understand Sir," said Denton.

"You are dismissed," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Yes Sir," said Denton. Denton stood up, saluted and walked out.

In the classroom on board Solar Flare, Kyra was giving her students their second break. With a pencil in her hand Kim looked at Kyra. When she saw Kyra watching her she put the pencil down and stood up. Kim walked up to Kyra.

"You don't have to watch me every time you give us a break," said Kim.

"I saw how you were about to continue working on your assignment so I think I do," said Kyra.

"You saw that?" asked Kim.

"I did," said Kyra. "Now when you start standing up at the same time with everyone else I will stop watching."

"You know if that time is my time, I should be able to use it anyway I want," said Kim.

"Kimberly, take a break before your mouth gets you into trouble," said Kyra.

"Fine," said Kim.

Kyra was watching Kim and grinning as Kim was walking away.

Adonis walked up to Kim as she left the classroom.

"Hi Kim," said Adonis. Kyra heard Adonis and stepped closer to the door. "Are you still upset with me?"

"I am, actually," said Kim. "You shouldn't have told your friends about that kiss."

Faxon, Cleona and a few other classmates were listening to Kim and Adonis.

"Kim, I am sorry," said Adonis. "Will you forgive me?"

Kim noticed her classmates watching, but ignored them. She then asked, "Are you going to keep confiding in your friends about personal stuff that involves me?"

"You have my word that I won't do that anymore," said Adonis.

"Then I forgive you," said Kim.

Adonis took hold of Kim's hand. Kim grinned and then gave Adonis a hug.

When Kyra wasn't able to hear them talk she peeked out. She slightly grinned when she saw them hugging. The hug lasted for only a couple of seconds.

Cleona saw a disappointing look on Faxon's face and said, "I don't think Kim is all that pretty. I mean how can she be with all those freckles she has. So what is it about Kim that got you and Adonis lusting over her?"

"Who said that I was lusting over her?" asked Faxon.

"I see how you stare at Kim and how you look at Adonis," said Cleona.

"How do I look at Adonis?" asked Faxon.

"You look at Adonis in the same manner as I have been looking at Kim," said Cleona.

"What kind of manner is that?" asked Faxon.

"I'm jealous of Kim and I admit it," said Cleona. "You are also jealous of Adonis."

"Okay, you are right. I will admit that I'm a little jealous of Adonis," said Faxon. "As for you thinking Kim is not very pretty, I disagree. In fact there are a few more guys that would disagree with you also."

"Let me guess, Nathan and Wilely," said Cleona.

"Yes and so do Nate, Landon, Dirk and a few others," said Faxon.

"Nate and Landon are eleven and Dirk is twelve," said Cleona.

"They still think Kim is pretty," said Faxon.

"Does anyone think that I'm pretty?" asked Cleona.

"You had Wiley wanting to be with you, but you kept blowing him off because of Adonis," said Faxon. "I also think you are pretty."

"But not as pretty as Kim," said Cleona.

"I never said that," said Faxon.

"You don't have to," said Cleona. Cleona walked away.

Kim and Adonis were talking for a few minutes when Kim saw Starbuck approaching. Adonis saw the curious expression on Kim's face.

"Kim, what's wrong?" asked Adonis.

Kim stared at Starbuck and said, "That's a good question." Adonis turned and looked. Kim watched Starbuck as Starbuck walked towards the classroom. "I'm going to get closer."

When Starbuck walked into the classroom, Kim stepped up and watched from the doorway. Kyra looked passed Starbuck and saw Kim. Starbuck looked back.

Kim waved and said, "Hi Starbuck."

"Kim, I know you remember what was said about you ease dropping," said Kyra.

"If I was ease dropping I wouldn't be in the doorway in plain view," said Kim. Kim showed a cocky grin.

"Kimberly…" said Kyra.

"Okay, fine, I will go," said Kim.

"Kim, wait," said Starbuck. "You might as well come in. The reason why I'm here will interest you too."

Kim walked into the classroom.

"Starbuck, what is going on?" asked Kyra.

Starbuck handed Kyra a computer disc and said, "Dr. Atkins was able to download images of Earth from the alien's device and onto the Galactica's mainframe. Sixty discs were made with the information about Earth and we are giving those discs to all of the teachers in the fleet. Cmdr. Adama and Pres. Roslin thought it would be good if each teacher would take the time and show the images to his or her students."

Kyra looked at her watch.

"What kind of images?" asked Kim.

"Kim, I will take this last hour and show those images to everyone," said Kyra. "We will find out what the images are together."

"Well, I've better get going," said Starbuck. "I need to get back to the Galactica." Starbuck saw a curious expression on Kim's face. "Kim, you look puzzled."

"Did you just come aboard to deliver the disc?" asked Kim.

"Kimberly," exclaimed Kyra.

Kim faced Kyra and said "Starbuck said I look puzzled and that was what I was wondering about. I mean, just for her to come aboard to bring the disc seems to be a waist of time."

"Kim, I had other businesses on the Solar Flare besides bringing the disc," said Starbuck. "In fact I've been on board this ship for two hours and soon as I get back to the landing bay I'm leaving." Starbuck again noticed a curious expression on her face. "Kim, what are you curious about now?"

"Two hours ago I heard cheers and I was wondering if it has something to do with why you came aboard," said Kim.

"Starbuck, ignore Kim," said Kyra. "She has an over curious mind along with a habit of trying to solve mysteries."

"We could have used you a few years ago," said Starbuck.

Kim grinned and asked, "What happen a few years ago?"

"I'm afraid that is classified," said Starbuck. "As for the cheers you heard, it could have been because of my group's arrival. We have determined that the vegetation on the planet is edible and I came aboard to recruit people to harvest the crops. Finding edible vegetation always brings a few cheers. Well, I really need to be going. Bye Kim; bye Kyra. "

"Bye," said Kim. As Starbuck was leaving Kim saw Kyra looking at her with a slight grin. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You need to control your curiosity," said Kyra.

A few students entered the room. Kyra look at her watch.

"Please don't tell me that curiosity killed the cat," said Kim.

Kyra looked at Kim and said, "From your statement I'm going to believe that other people have been warning you about your curiosity also."

"Maybe," said Kim.

Kyra grinned and said, "It is time for you to take your seat."

"There is one more thing I would like to know before I sit down," said Kim. .

Kyra slightly shook her head and asked, "What do you want to know?"

"I just thought that an advance society wouldn't have to make discs to get information from one ship to another," said Kim.

"Kim, I know what you are curious about and the Cylons are able to cripple us within a second if our computers are networked together," said Kyra. "In fact that is how they got past our defenses five years ago and destroyed our colonies."

"Aren't these computers networked together?" asked Kim.

"Yes; however the computers in a classroom are the only computers that are networked together," said Kyra. "Now does that satisfy your curiosity?"

Kim grinned and said, "It does." Kim then turned and walked away.

As Kim was sitting down the other students were taking his or her seat as well.

Kyra sat down at her desk and put the disc into her computer. She pressed a combination of buttons. When she was done she stood up and said, "Okay class, we are going to be doing something different this last hour. As all of you are aware Kim is from Earth and that she was abducted by aliens that had visited Earth. The aliens that abducted Kim had also recorded images from Earth. The crew on the Galactica was able to obtain those images and they have sent a copy of those images to me. I am now going to share them with the class." Adonis turned on his light. "Yes Adonis."

"Perhaps Kim could stand at the front of the class and describe the images as we see them," said Adonis.

Kyra saw a slight nervous expression on Kim's face and said, "We will look at the images and if there is something about the image that needs describing than we will ask Kim." Kim showed a slight grin. Kyra sat back down at her desk and press a combination of buttons. A second later each monitor was showing a picture of a heard of elephants.

Karell turned on his light.

"Yes Karell," asked Kyra.

"What kind of animal are those?" asked Karell.

"Kim, what are we looking at?" asked Kyra.

"Those are elephants and if I remember the two types of elephants correctly those are African elephants," said Kim. "The aliens must have been over Africa to get that image."

"So this is the animal that never forgets," said Kyra.

"That is what the experts say," said Kim.

Kyra pressed a button to move on to the next image.

As the hour passed, Kyra showed every image that she had. Kim described the images that her classmates asked about.

When Kyra dismissed the class Kim walked up to Kyra.

"Kim, after we eat you can go to the chapel so Casimir can teach you the songs that he wants you to learn," said Kyra.

"What about my homework?" asked Kim.

"The classroom will be open for another three hours so when Casimir lets you go you can come back here and do it," said Kyra.

"Okay," said Kim. "So what did you think about the images of Earth."

"They were interesting," said Kyra. "Well, we better get to the mess hall."

Adonis was in the corridor waiting and when he saw Kim and Kyra walking out he walked up. Kim saw him as he walked up.

"So Kim, what are you doing right now?" asked Adonis.

Kyra went to lock the classroom.

"I'm going to get lunch. Oh and for the record, I'm slightly piss…" Kim paused and looked at Kyra before finishing. Kyra knew what Kim was about to say and looked at Kim as if for her to choose her words wisely. "I'm slightly mad at you again."

"Why are you mad at me?" asked Adonis.

"You volunteered me to speak out in front of the entire class," said Kim.

When Kyra was done locking the door she called out, "Kim," When Kim looked at Kyra, Kyra was motioning for her to start walking.

When Kim started walking, Adonis stayed right beside her. Kyra walked slightly behind them.

"Kim, do you have a problem with speaking in front of the class?" asked Adonis.

"I get extremely nervous if I have to speak in front of a group of people," said Kim.

"A lot of people get nervous," said Adonis.

"Well, most of them don't start throwing up though," said Kim.

Kyra looked at Kim with a nauseated expression and said, "Kim, can you not say that while we are on our way to the mess hall? I don't want that thought in my head before I eat."

Kim looked back at Kyra and said, "I'm just telling Adonis about why I don't want to speak to the crowd."

"I understand, but you can say it in a manner that won't ruin my appetite," said Kyra.

"You have a weak stomach if what I said ruins your appetite," said Kim. "I can think of a lot gorier things that…"

Kyra interrupted Kim, "Kimberly, I don't want to hear it."

Kim just timidly grinned.

"Kim, if I would have known about…" Adonis glanced at Kyra before finishing what he was saying, "About your nervous stomach, I wouldn't have volunteered you like I did. So will you forgive me?'

"I forgive you," said Kim.

Adonis grinned. He then took Kim's hand. Kyra grinned as she watched for a second as Kim and Adonis were holding hands.

On the planet surface Denton, Dr. Salik and the two medical technicians were entering the dome. Everyone stopped for a second and looked at what was there.

Inside the dome were computer controlled rolling shelves on a track. One thousand shelves, ten inches from edge to edge, were pushed together. Each shelf had a hundred compartments filled with frozen DNA fragments. Each compartment was six inches wide by six inches long and eight inches in depth. In front of the lead shelf were twenty computer-controlled beds. Each bed had a glass canopy that can be lifted up and down. Each canopy was in the close position. Other unidentified pieces of equipment were scattered throughout the dome.

"I feel that we are violating a mausoleum," said Belinda, one to the med-techs.

"In a way I believe we are," said Doby, the other med-tech.

"Well, we have better get started," said Denton.

"Which tomb are we to disturb first?" asked Belinda.

Denton pointed to one of the beds and said, "We will begin with that one."

"Is there any particular reason for picking that one?" asked Dr. Salik.

"Dr. Clu-Isic, the leading specialist in cloning, is in that bed," said Denton.

"Then let us begin," said Dr. Salik. "What do we do first?"

Denton walked towards the bed and said, "First we get Dr. Cul-Isic's body temperature out of the deep freeze and back to normal." Dr. Salik, Belinda and Doby followed behind Denton. "We will then have to get his fluids circulating again."

On board the Solar Flare, Casimir was teaching Kim the songs he wanted her to know. Adonis was walking through the corridor towards the recreation room. Faxon, Cleona, Davida and Wiley were playing a game inside the recreation room. Faxon's back was turned to the entrance. Nathan, Taundra and Rachida were playing a game not too far from Faxon and the others. Ameron and eight other off duty personnel between the ages of seventeen and forty were also in the recreation room.

When Adonis walked in he looked at Faxon for a second. He then walked over to where Nathan, Taundra and Rachida were playing.

Faxon never knew how close Adonis was to him as he was finishing what he was saying to Cleona, "… is not a man. You are wasting your time for wanting to be with him and Kim needs to be wake up before she wastes too much time with him." Wiley saw Adonis stepping up and tried to motion for Faxon to hush up. "Truthfully I'm a bit surprised that Adonis even kissed Kim. He's definitely not man enough to frak her."

Adonis stepped up next to Faxon and said, "I guess you are a man. In fact you are so much of a man that you would frak Kim, Cleona, Davida or any other girls their age given the chance."

"Please don't use my name in this," said Cleona.

Adonis looked at Cleona for a second. He then continued, "Unfortunately that doesn't makes you a man; it makes you an insensitive jerk. Now I like Kim and I won't let you or our shoddy friendship ruin what Kim and I got started."

Faxon stood up and said, "You don't have anything started with Kim and I seriously doubt that you will. You should really stand aside and let a man have a chance with her."

Faxon barely got the words out of his mouth when Adonis hit Faxon across his jaw from a right cross. Faxon had stumbled a few steps before regaining his balance. He came back and took swings at Adonis. Adonis evaded Faxon's first swing, but the second swing caught Adonis across the face. Wiley, Cleona and Davida quickly got up and moved away from the table. Nathan, Taundra and Rachida had also got up and distance themselves. As Adonis and Faxon went to blows the adults ran over to break up the fight. The fight wasn't easy to break up. It took Ameron and four others to pry them apart. Adonis and Faxon had gotten in some damaging blows. Both had abrasions across their faces and were bleeding from their noses.

As Faxon and Adonis were being held away from each other they tried to break free. Ameron got between them and exclaimed, "Now that is enough. The next one to throw a punch won't be allowed back in here." Faxon and Adonis stopped trying to break free as they were being restrained. "Now I don't know what started this skirmish, but whatever it is, it is not worth best friends fighting."

Adonis asked in a mocking manner, "Best friends? I'm not sure if he and I were ever friends."

"Adonis, you, Faxon and I have been inseparable since we fled the colonies," said Cleona. "How can you say that you and Faxon were never friends?"

"If Faxon was a friend he would have never said the things he had," said Adonis. Adonis jerked away from the two that was restraining him. "Excuse me, but I think I need to get a breath of fresh air."

As Adonis started to walk away the two that were holding him were about to grab hold of him again. Ameron quickly told the two men, "Let him go. He knows this fight is over." Ameron then turned to the crowd. "Okay everyone, the excitement is over."

"This is all Kim's fault," Cleona said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Why did the crew of the Galactica have to find that alien ship?"

Taundra walked up to Cleona and said, "Kim is not to blame for what happened here. Faxon's fraking attitude is to blame. I'm glad Adonis had hit him."

Ameron stepped in front of Taundra and said, "You are to go back to what you were doing before the fight. In fact everyone is to return to what he or she was doing before." Taundra stood staring at Cleona in a challenging manner. "Taundra, if you don't go about your business this very moment, you will have to leave the recreation room."

Taundra stared at Cleona and said "I'm going about my business." Taundra turned and walked away.

Taundra, Nathan and Rachida retook their seats. Cleona, Davida and Wiley also retook their seats.

Faxon turned to his friends and said, "Hey, I'm going to go to the facility and to stop this nose bleed."

While Faxon was walking away, Cleona turned and stared at Taundra.

Davida saw Cleona staring at Taundra and asked, "Cleona, are you okay?"

"I'm okay," said Cleona. "Before today Taundra was never brave enough to challenge me."

In the chapel Casimir looked at his watch as Kim played the musical keyboard He then told Kim, "That is enough for today. We can pick up tomorrow."

Kim stopped playing and asked, "So how was I?"

"You done better than I expected for your first time," said Casimir.

"I think I can do a lot better once I associate the music symbols that the colonies use to the music symbols that the people on Earth use," said Kim. "Once I learn that, there is nothing I can't play."

"You definitely have confidence in yourself," said Casimir.

"I'm just a quick learner," said Kim. "Normally I just have to be shown once how to do something."

"Kim, I understand yesterday when I was thinking that you had a blackout that you were actually having a vision," said Casimir.

Kim showed a concern look on her face and quickly stood up. She then interrupted Casimir, "Casimir, I have homework I need to get done so if we are through here then I really need to get back to the classroom and do it."

"Kim, I want to ask you something and it won't take that long," said Casimir.

"The homework I have is in Delta arithmetic and I really need all the time I can get to do it," said Kim.

"Kim, you could have answered my question already if you just allow me to ask it," said Casimir. "Now will you please allow me to ask my question?"

With an uneasy expression on her face Kim said, "Okay, you can ask me your question."

"What did you see in your vision?" asked Casimir.

Kim thought for a second and said, "I saw you visiting a woman in a hospital. I'm thinking that the woman had just given birth."

"Why do you think that the woman had just given birth?" asked Casimir.

"She was holding this little tiny baby," said Kim.

"Are you able to describe the woman to me?" asked Casimir.

"She had short blonde hair," said Kim. Kim then pointed to her throat. "Oh and she either had a mole or one large freckle on her throat just below the chin. She also had…"

"Kim, you can stop describing," said Casimir. "I know who the woman was. So what all in the vision did you see?"

"I only saw…" Kim said before stopping abruptly. She then showed an uneasy expression on her face and blurted out, "I saw from my vision that Adonis was not born a month early. You are Adonis' father." Casimir wasn't sure how to respond. "I know this is not my business so I was trying not to tell you that I knew; however, I kind of wanted you to know that I knew so I can tell you my opinion."

"I think I know what your opinion is without you telling me," said Casimir. "Kim, you are right about who is Adonis' father. If your opinion is for me to tell Adonis then you are also right." Kim smiled. "I tried to tell him a hundred times, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Since you know perhaps I can find the courage to tell him."

"Casimir, since this is not my secret to say, I promise that I won't say anything to Adonis," said Kim. Kim then gestured towards the exit. "Well I do need to get to the classroom. I do have Delta arithmetic to do."

"Kim, thanks for telling me what you saw yesterday," said Casimir.

Kim grinned to acknowledge the statement and walked away.

In the corridor not too far from the classroom Tiara saw Kim walking through and hurried to catch up. As Tiara walked along side Kim she asked, "So how is Adonis?"

Kim looked at Tiara in a confused manner and said, "Since I haven't seen him since he, Kyra and I ate lunch together, I guess he is okay. Why are you asking me this?"

"So you haven't heard what happened between him and Faxon," said Tiara.

Kim grabbed Tiara for her to stopped walking. When Kim looked into Tiara's eyes Kim had an expression on her face as if she knew the answer to the question, but she asked anyway. "What happened between Adonis and Faxon?"

"They got into a fight," said Tiara. "I wasn't there to see it, but I was told it was a doozie. It took five people to break them up and both of them had left the recreation center with a nose bleed."

"Thanks for telling me what happened," said Kim. Kim then quickly turned and continued down the corridor in a quick manner.

Tiara said in a loud manner, "You're welcome."

In the classroom fifteen students were working on his or her assignments as Kyra sat at her desk grading papers. When Kim walked in Kyra looked at her watch. Kim stepped up to Kyra's desk.

"You have an hour and forty-five minutes to work on your assignments," said Kyra.

"Would it be all right if I do it later at home?" asked Kim.

"Of course; you don't have to do it here," said Kyra. "You do have before class tomorrow to get your assignments done."

Kim grinned and said, "Thanks."

"Kim, this is not like you to put off doing your assignments until later," said Kyra. "Can you tell me why you are putting it off?"

"My vision about Adonis and Faxon getting into a fight has happened," said Kim. The students that were in the classroom heard Kim and looked up from their work. "I found out about it about two minutes ago and I want to see how he is."

"Kim, in two hours I want you and Adonis to meet me in our quarters…" said Adonis.

"What for?" asked Kim.

"I have something to say to you and Adonis about that fight," said Kyra.

"What are you going to say to us?" asked Kim.

"We will talk about that in two hours," said Kyra.

"Why won't you tell me now?" asked Kim.

In a tone as to not test her patients Kyra said, "Kim, we will talk about that in two hours."

As Kim stood quietly staring at Kyra, Kyra looked at Kim in a stern manner. Kim then said, "I will let Adonis know that you want to talk to us."

"Okay," said Kyra.

"Kyra, if Adonis is not in the recreation room, I'm going to go by his quarters," said Kim.

"You are not to go in his quarters if Casimir is not there," said Kyra.

"Yes Ma'am," said Kim. "Oh my assignment papers are still on my desk."

"You can leave it and I will get it for you," said Kyra.

"Thanks," said Kim. Kim then turned and walked away.

As Kim was leaving the classroom, one of the students turned on his light. Kyra got up and walked over to him.


	11. THE GENETIC DUPLICATE DAY THREE part ...

1

**THE GENETIC DUPLICATE Day 3 part 4**

Kim went to the recreation center first. When she didn't find Adonis there she went to his quarters and rung his doorbell. Kim waited a short time after ringing the bell and was about to press it again when Adonis opened it. Adonis had a black eye and a few abrasions. When Kim saw Adonis' face, she showed a slight unsettled expression on hers.

"Oh god, are you okay?" asked Kim.

Adonis stood in the doorway and said, "I'm fine. My face looks worse than what it is."

"So did you lose or is Faxon in worse shape in you are?" asked Kim.

"I haven't seen Faxon since the fight so I don't know," said Adonis. He then made a gesture for Kim to enter his quarters. "Kim, you can come in if you would like."

"Is Casimir, here?" asked Kim.

"No; I'm by myself," said Adonis.

"I would like to go to the recreation center instead," said Kim.

"Faxon might be there," said Adonis.

"You and Faxon are good friends so whatever happened between you two it can be worked out," said Kim.

"We were friends, but not anymore," said Adonis.

"You and Faxon just had a friendly little tiff," said Kim. "Like all tight friendship your friendship with Faxon will survive."

"Kim, look at my face," said Adonis. "That fight was not a little tiff."

"So your tiffs are more violent than most people's," said Kim.

"Kim, face it," said Adonis. "I no longer want anything to do with Faxon."

"Adonis, you and Faxon have been friends for five years," said Kim. "What happened for you and Faxon to throw away that friendship?"

"Kim, you should come in so we can discuss this out of the corridor," said Adonis.

"Adonis, I like you so don't take this the wrong way," said Kim. "I'm not going to get a slutty reputation by getting found in a room alone with you. Now if Casimir or another person was in there I would enter. So you can either tell me what happened between you and Faxon with me standing in the corridor or you can tell me on the way to the recreation center."

"Kim, you won't get a slutty reputation for being found in a room alone with me," said Adonis.

Kim crossed her arms and said, "You told two people that we kissed and not even twenty-four hours later over fifty people on this ship know about it. I'm sorry, but as fast as people talk around here I'm not taking the chance. Now I'm going to go to the recreation room and I'm going to do it with or without you."

Adonis thought for a second and said, "Okay. I will go to the recreation room with you." Adonis stepped out of the doorway. The door shut behind him. "I just hope Faxon is not there." Adonis turned and locked the door.

"What went on between you two?" asked Kim.

After locking the door, Adonis faced Kim and said, "I don't think I should tell you."

"Adonis, there is no way you are going to be able to keep of why you were fighting from me," said Kim. "I will eventually hear about it from the ones that witnessed the fight or hear about it through the grapevine from the ones that didn't. Besides I think you are going to have to explain what happen to Kyra. She won't tell me why, but she wants to talk to us about the fight in less than two hours."

"Faxon was saying that I'm not man enough to frak you," said Adonis. "He continued to say that I should stand aside and allow a man to have a chance with you. That was when I hit him."

"If I'm right about the meaning of that F word—" Adonis looked at Kim in a curious manner as she continued to say, "—then not only do you don't have a chance of doing it, no one has a chance of doing it. I'm only fourteen and I'm definitely not ready for that."

"No one is around to hear you so why do you say the F word instead of saying the actual word?" asked Adonis.

"I don't like the word; I don't like the Earth version of it, and I will never use it," said Kim. "Now you might hear me say other words from time to time, but not the F word."

Adonis took Kim's hands and said, "You are an interesting person, Kimberly O'Brian."

Kim grinned and gave him a hug that lasted a few seconds. She then said, "I'm ready to go to the recreation room." Kim and Adonis held hands as they walked down the corridor. "Oh and if Faxon is there I think you should try to reconcile what happened between you two."

"Why should I?" asked Adonis.

"You and Faxon have been friends for a long time and just because he was being a jerk by saying inappropriate things doesn't mean that you have to be one," said Kim.

"Did you just call me a jerk?' asked Adonis.

"No, but I will if you hold a stupid grudge against Faxon," said Kim.

"Faxon shouldn't have said what he did," said Adonis.

"And you shouldn't throw away five years of friendship for what he did say," said Kim.

"After hearing what he said I can't believe you are defending him," said Adonis.

"I'm not defending him," said Kim. "I just believe that you shouldn't be too quick to dissolve a friendship from a little tiff no matter how violent the tiff got."

Adonis stopped and looked at Kim. Kim also stopped. Adonis then asked, "Why is my friendship with Faxon so important to you?"

Kim took a deep breath and said, "My dad is from a large family with three brothers and two sisters. When I was five, my grandparents… my dad's parents were killed in a plane crash. During the funeral my dad and his siblings got into a huge argument. I don't know what the argument was about because us kids were told to leave the room. When that day ended I haven't seen or heard from my aunts or uncles from my dad's side again. Since that day family members and long term friendship have became very important to me so yes, your friendship with Faxon is very important to me."

Adonis thought for a second before he spoke, "Kim, you have my word that I will try to make peace with Faxon."

Kim smiled and hugged Adonis that lasted only a second. She then said, "Thank you."

Adonis grinned. He then slowly leaned in and gave Kim a kiss. Davida was walking through the corridor and saw them as they were ending the kiss. Kim and Adonis heard Davida walking up and turned to look.

Davida smiled and said, "So it is true about you two."

"It is," said Adonis.

"And I don't want to hear any songs about Adonis and me sitting in a tree," said Kim.

Adonis and Davida looked at Kim in a curious manner. Davida asked, "What?"

"Never mind," said Kim. "If you two don't know then I don't want to say."

Davida said in a confused manner, "Okay."

"Adonis and I are going to the recreation room," said Kim. "You are welcome to come too."

"I actually just left there," said Davida.

"Is Faxon there?" asked Adonis.

"No, in fact not too many people are there," said Davida.

"Who is all there?" asked Kim.

"Ameron is still there," said Davida. "I think he is staying to make sure it stays peaceful. Nathan is there along with Tiara, Taundra, Farland…"

Kim interrupted by asking, "Who is Farland."

"Oh he is a guy that lives on this ship," said Davida. "He works in the mess hall. There are a few other people in the recreation room, but like Farland I doubt you know who they are."

"So do you want to go to the recreation center and play a game?" asked Kim.

"Actually I was going home to start my class assignments," said Davida.

"Perhaps another time," said Kim.

Davida said in an unconvincing tone, "Sure; of course. Well I will see you later."

With a distasteful expression on her face Kim watched Davida as Davida walked away.

"Kim, what wrong?" asked Adonis.

"Davida wants nothing to do with me," said Kim.

"Why do you think that?" asked Adonis.

When Kim and Adonis started walking again Kim said, "I can tell from the tone of Davida's voice that she is a loyal friend to Cleona and as long as Cleona doesn't want anything to do with me, neither will Davida."

"Davida and Cleona have been friends for about three years so you might be right." said Adonis.

"Who else can I expect to ignore me because of Cleona?" asked Kim.

"Tiara has also been a good friend to Cleona," said Adonis. "Perhaps even Wiley."

A few minutes later Kim and Adonis walked into the recreation room. After walking in Kim, Adonis, Nathan, Taundra and Tiara played a few games.

On board the Celestra a body belonging to Murdock Whistler was found in the corridors. Murdock was stabbed once in the chest with no visible signs of other wounds or struggle. Minutes later, Mitchell Brock, a thirty-two year old man from the Geminon Traveler, was arrested for the crime as he was waiting to leave the Celestra. He was then taken to the Galactica and placed into the brig. Murdock's body was also taken to the Galactica and placed in the Galactica's morgue.

An hour and forty-five minutes later, aboard the Solar Flare, Kim and Adonis left the recreation center and went to Kyra's quarters. Kyra was preparing the lessons for the following day when Kim and Adonis walked in. Kyra stood up.

"So we are here," said Kim.

"So I see," said Kyra. "Now both of you have a seat."

Adonis sat down on the end of the couch and Kim sat in the middle next to him.

After sitting down Adonis asked, "Ms. Lockwood, is there anything wrong?"

"No and I want to keep it that way," said Kyra. "That is why I wanted to talk to you and Kim. Adonis, I have known you for more than four years and during that time I have never heard of you getting into fights before today. Now should I be concern of this becoming a habit of yours?"

"No Ms. Lockwood," said Adonis.

Kyra saw a confused expression on Kim's face and said, "Kim, you look puzzled."

"I am; I mean you are talking to Adonis like you are his guardian and not his teacher," said Kim.

"Kim, I'm responsible for your safety and if I can't feel that you are safe with Adonis then I won't allow you to be around him," said Kyra.

"Ms. Lockwood, you can feel that Kim is safe with me," said Adonis.

"I won't if you get into anymore fights," said Kyra. "Am I clear on that?"

"Yes Ma'am," said Adonis.

"What if the other guy hit Adonis first?" asked Kim. "Adonis should have the right to defend himself."

"Adonis, who threw the first punch?" asked Kyra.

Adonis nervously said, "It was me, Ms. Lockwood."

"Okay, I know Adonis was the one to who initiated the fight for Faxon saying inappropriate remarks, but the next time Adonis might not be the one to throw the first punch. He should have the right to defend himself."

"Kim, I understand that a person should be able to defend himself or herself," said Kyra. "Adonis, if you don't have any choice other than to defend yourself then I will take that into consideration. However, if I hear of you throwing the first punch just because of some inappropriate remarks then I will not allow Kim to be around you."

"Yes Ma'am," said Adonis.

"Kim, do those terms seem fair to you?" asked Kyra.

"Yes, Ma'am," said Kim.

"Good," said Kyra. Kyra saw Kim turning her head to look at the door leading into the corridor. "Kim, is there anything wrong?"

The doorbell sounded.

"I just heard the doorbell," said Kim.

As Kyra walked towards the door she said, "You hear those doorbells and alarms before they go off." Kim just grinned. When Kyra opened the door Hilton, a twenty-seven year old resident of the Solar Flare and his five-year-old son Julian were standing at the door. Hilton was carrying a small carrying bag. "Hilton… hi." Kyra looked down. "Hi Julian."

"Hi," said Julian.

Hilton saw Kim and Adonis sitting on the couch and said, "I didn't know you had two of your students here. I'm sorry for the interruption."

"You're not interrupting; come in," said Kyra. Hilton and Julian walked in. "In fact I want to introduce you to someone." Kyra gestured towards Kim. "Hilton this is Kim and of course you know Adonis; Kim this is Hilton and his son Julian."

"Hi, Kim; hi Adonis," said Julian.

"Hi," said Adonis.

Kim waved and said, "Hi."

Hilton just nodded.

"Kim is living with me now," said Kyra.

"Oh, I didn't realize you had a child living with you or…" said Hilton.

Kim interrupted by saying, "I'm not a child, I'm a teenager."

"Kimberly," exclaimed Kyra. Kyra was shaking her head when Kim looked at her.

"I don't like being called a child," said Kim.

Kyra gestured for Kim to be silent.

"Well, anyway if I would have known you were taking care of… of Kim I would not have bothered to show up here," said Hilton. "Julian and I should be leaving. Julian, let's go."

Hilton took Julian's hand when Kyra said, "Hilton, wait. What is going on?"

Hilton faced Kyra and said, "Oh, I signed up to help harvest the crops on the planet, but I have no one to watch Julian while I will be away. I thought you still had an extra room so I was going to find out if you would watch him. I guess I will pass this time around."

"I can still watch Julian for you," said Kyra. "There are extra bed covers and pillows in Kim's room and I can make a place for Julian on the couch."

"Or I could take the couch," said Kim.

Kyra looked at Kim and grinned. She then asked, "You wouldn't mind giving up your room for a while?"

"I'm just in there to sleep and I'm like a cat when comes to that," said Kim. "When I'm tired I can sleep anywhere."

"Hilton, as you can see we can make room for Julian while you are away," said Kyra. "So if you are still interested in helping with the harvest then I can watch Julian."

"That would be great," said Hilton. Hilton noticed a puzzled expression on Kim's face. "Kim, is there a problem?"

Kyra looked at Kim.

"I was wondering since Julian is about six and doesn't go to class, who will be watching Julian during the class hours," said Kim.

"Kim, Julian is five and this will be an exception," said Kyra. "Julian will be in class with us while Hilton is away, but he won't be doing assignments like you, Adonis and your other classmates."

"What will he be doing," said Kim.

"Kim, that is something for me to worry about not you," said Kyra.

"I was only –-" Kim said as she realized what she was saying and let her final word fade off, "—curious."

"You were only what, Kim?" asked Hilton.

"She was being overly curious again," said Kyra. "Kim, you got to control those inquisitive impulses that you have."

"I know," said Kim. "I can't help it though. I have always been curious about things."

"You need to try," said Kyra.

Kim grinned to acknowledge the statement.

"Anyway Kyra, here is the bag with Julian's clothes in it; oh and there are a few of his picture books in there to keep him busy" said Hilton. Kyra took the bag. Hilton put his hands on Julian's shoulders. "Julian, I will be gone for about three or four days and you are to listen to Kyra while I'm away."

Kim was focused on Julian as the expression on his face was as though he was about to breakout into tears.

"Yes dad," said Julian.

Adonis saw the expression on Kim's face as Hilton was giving Julian a hug. He then took Kim's hand and asked without whispering, "Kim, is there anything wrong?"

Kyra looked at Kim and although Kim whispered her response to Adonis, Kyra was able to read Kim's lips.

"I can tell that Julian has never been away from his dad before," whispered Kim. "I mean far no more than a few hours here and there."

"Why do you think that?" asked Adonis.

"He wants to cry, but he is not allowing himself to," said Kim. "I'm guessing Hilton told him that he is too big to cry."

Hilton got Kyra's attention by saying, "Kyra, thanks a lot for watching Julian."

"It's no problem," said Kyra.

"Bye, everyone" said Hilton. "Bye Julian."

As Hilton was leaving everyone said, "Bye."

Kyra put her hand on Julian's shoulder and said, "Julian, come with me and I will show you to where you are going to be sleeping while you are here."

As Julian was following Kyra into the bedroom, Adonis asked Kim, "So do you want to go back to the recreation room?"

"Oh I better not," said Kim. "I still have arithmetic to do and I want to get it done before I go to bed."

"How many questions you have left to do?" asked Adonis.

"I have over half," said Kim. "My history assignment and my other assignments are done though."

Adonis whispered, "Since you suck at Delta Arithmetic do you want any help. I'm actually quite good at it."

Kim grinned and said, "Sure, I would love the help."

Adonis smiled. He then leaned over and kissed Kim. Kyra and Julian walked back in while Adonis and Kim were kissing. Kyra loudly cleared her throat. Julian stood quietly at Kyra's side holding one of his books. Kim and Adonis ended the kiss and looked at Kyra.

"Hey, Adonis says he is good at Delta Arithmetic and he is going to help me with my homework," said Kim.

"Adonis, you are good at Arithmetic and if you would like to help any classmate other than Kim then I would be all for it, but I don't think you would be too much of a help to Kim," said Kyra.

Kim looked at Kyra in a curious manner and asked "Why not?"

"Because you and Adonis would be focused on each other and not concentration on your assignment," said Kyra.

"We would be concentrating on the assignment," said Kim.

"Kim, I have been out of the room for less than two minutes and when I returned you and Adonis were kissing; which by the way, Julian doesn't need to see that," said Kyra.

"We weren't working on my homework either," said Kim. "If we were things would be different."

"Kim, nothing you will say is going to convince me that Adonis can properly help you with your arithmetic," said Kyra.

Kim stood up and said, "Then I won't try to convince you with words." Kyra looked at Kim in a curious manner. "Let Adonis help me today and I will prove it to you that way."

"Kim, one day of getting help from Adonis won't prove anything," said Kyra.

"Then what will prove it?" asked Kim.

"Getting excellent grades on your Delta Arithmetic tests after getting help by Adonis will be the only way," said Kyra.

"Consider it done," said Kim.

Kyra stepped up to Kim and said, "Kim, I really think Adonis helping you is a bad idea."

"I don't…" said Kim as Kyra covered Kim's mouth with her hand.

"However, I will give you the chance to prove it to me," said Kyra. She uncovered Kim's mouth. "I will let Adonis help you, but if you don't get good marks in Delta Arithmetic then you are to get help another way."

"I'll take that deal," said Kim. Kim then gave Kyra a hug. "Thank you for giving me the chance."

"You're welcome," said Kyra as the hug was ending.

"Well, I need my homework assignment," said Kim.

Kyra opened her briefcase and took out Kim's arithmetic assignment. As Kyra handed Kim her assignment she looked at Adonis and said, "Adonis, when you help Kim, you are not to give Kim the answers. Kim is to get the answers by working out the problems."

"Yes, Ma'am," said Adonis.

After taking her assignment Kim sat down on the couch next to Adonis.

"Julian, you can sit down and look at your book or if you would like to draw I can give you pieces of paper and a pencil," said Kyra.

"I want to draw," said Julian.

"Okay," said Kyra. Kyra took a few blank pieces of paper and pencil out of her briefcase and handed them to Julian. "Julian, you can go in the bedroom to draw or you can sit in the floor to draw."

"I'll sit in the floor," said Julian.

As Julian was getting comfortable in the floor, Kyra sat down next to Kim and took out her students' papers to grade.

While grading papers Kyra would occasionally looked over at Kim and Adonis as Kim would work out her problems. Kyra would also look at what Julian was doing from time to time. Within thirty minutes Kim was finishing her current assignment. Kyra then had Kim do another arithmetic assignment. Kyra also allowed Adonis to explain to Kim on how to do the problems.

An hour later Kyra looked at her watch. She then placed her hand on Kim's shoulder and asked, "So how much more do you have before you are done?"

"I'm working on my second to last problem now," said Kim.

"When you get done with those two we are going to the mess hall to eat," said Kyra.

Without realizing what she was saying Kim asked, "Mom, how much longer until bedtime." Kyra looked at Kim in a surprise manner and saw that Kim was just as surprised as she was for saying it. "I… I meant to say Kyra, not mom."

Adonis looked at Kyra with an amused grinned. Julian watched what was going on in a confused manner.

Kyra grinned and started to hug Kim. Kyra then said, "Although I'm a little too young to be your mom, I actually don't mind you calling me that."

Kim hugged Kyra tighter and said, "I wish you were my mom."

Kyra broke the hug and while looking into Kim's eyes she asked, "I don't mind you saying that, but why did you?"

"You make me feel good about myself," said Kim.

"Your mom never made you feel good about yourself?" asked Kyra.

"No, my mom is very criticizing," said Kim. "When I told my mom about how I wanted to be a doctor she practically laughed at me. She never made me feel good about myself like you do."

"That explains that hug I got from you earlier," said Kyra. "Well you need to get your last two problems done so we can go and eat."

Kim smiled and said, "Yes… mom."

Kyra smiled. She then said, "Oh and to answer your question about bedtime we got another hour and a half."

"Kim, you want to be a doctor?" asked Adonis.

"It's not, I want to be a doctor, it's I'm going to be a doctor," said Kim.

"You sound very sure about becoming a doctor," said Adonis.

"I am," said Kim. Kim then continued to work on her assignment.

Within ten minutes Kyra, Kim, Adonis and Julian were walking toward the mess hall.

After eating, Adonis went home. Kyra, Kim and Julian went back to Kyra's quarters. Kim wasn't back for ten minutes when she got some blank papers from Kyra to draw on and told Julian an illustrated story of "Goldie Locks and the Three Bears." Kyra sat on the couch and prepared the lessons for the next day. She also observed on how well Kim was with Julian.

Minutes later, Kyra tucked Julian in for the night. Kim changed into her nightgown in Kyra's room. After Kim sat on the couch to prepare for bed, Kyra came out of Kim's bedroom and sat down on the couch next to Kim.

"You are not going to bed?" asked Kim.

"I'm going, I just want to talk to you alone for a minute," said Kyra.

"Okay, what did I do wrong?" asked Kim.

"Kim, relax," said Kyra. "I just want you to know how proud I am of you."

Kim grinned and asked, "Why are you proud of me?"

"You were great with Julian," said Kyra. "Although I don't like you drawing a conclusion about something with only speculation, you were right about Julian. By you telling that Earth bedtime story, I believe Julian won't feel as uncomfortable about being away from his dad."

"What do you mean by drawing a conclusion from speculation?" asked Kim.

"Kim, I know that you told Adonis about how you can tell that Julian has never been away from his dad before for more then a few hours," said Kyra.

"You heard me as I whispered it?" asked Kim.

"Kim, I have been a teacher since I was twenty-two," said Kyra. "During that time I picked up some tricks that have helped me as I interact with the students."

"What kind of tricks?" asked Kim.

"I'm very good at reading lips even from across the room," said Kyra.

"I see I'm going to be covering my mouth if I don't want you to know something," said Kim.

Kyra slightly grinned and said, "All that will do is get me thinking that you are up to something. I would then start enquiring about what you don't want me to know. Oh and in case you were planning to warn your classmates that I can read lips, most of them already know."

"So that was the reason Cleona never tried denying that she had called me a witch," said Kim. "Cleona knew you had read her lips."

"You're quick," said Kyra. Kim grinned. "Well, I have better let you get to sleep."

"Mom, you must like kids for you to become a teacher," said Kim.

"Of course I like kids," said Kyra.

"You never had any kids of your own though," said Kim.

"Kim, my plans to have kids or having a family life was interfered with when the Cylon attacked the colonies," said Kyra.

"That was five years ago," said Kim. "Have you even tried to start a family since then?"

"Kim, that subject is off limits to you, is that clear?" asked Kyra.

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to get you upset with me," said Kim.

"I'm not upset," said Kyra. "I just want you to know the boundaries."

"Mom, are you dating anyone?" asked Kim.

"Kimberly, that is part of the boundaries," said Kyra.

"Hey, if you are dating anyone then that would affect me as well," said Kim. Kim then showed a cocky grin.

Kyra grinned and slowly shook her head. She then said, "No, I'm not dating anyone. Well, I better let you get some sleep."

Kim started hugging Kyra and said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," said Kyra. Kyra ended the hug and kissed Kim on her forehead.

Kim lay down and watched Kyra as she walked into her room. She then closed her eyes.


	12. THE GENETIC DUPLICATE DAY FOUR part 1

**THE GENETIC DUPLICATE – Day 4 Part 1**

On Earth 05:39 A.M. local time, the twenty-four year old Kimberly Elizabeth O'Brian, known as Beth for the past eight years, parked her car in a quiet urban neighborhood. Beth's brother Brandon, a policeman for six years, followed and watched her as she walked two houses from her car and entered the backyard of Kenneth Cromwell. Brandon was in his policeman uniform.

As Beth prowled around the back yard, Brandon tiptoed up and watched Beth as she was picking up objects and putting them down.

Beth stopped picking up objects and looked around. She then said without whispering, "Okay, Kenneth Cromwell. I know you are guilty of murder. I need to find proof though. If only I can get a vision."

As Beth was turning her head, the fourteen-year-old Kimberly O'Brian came into view.

Beth looked at Kim in a curious manner. She then said, "After three days I finally get to see you without you vanishing on me." Kim just stared at Beth in a curious manner. Brandon watched and listened to Beth with a concerned expression on his face. "You appearing to me right now is a bad time though. I'm looking for clues that will link the owner of this house for murder… unless you know where I can find the clues I need." Beth got a good view of Kim's face as Kim slowly shook her head. "My God, you look exactly like me when I was about thirteen." Kim suddenly showed an expression of recognition as she stared at Beth. "I wonder if we were related. Well, I don't mean to be rude to the deceased, but I'm going to finish searching for clues."

Beth turned and walked around the corner of the house. Kim followed directly behind. Brandon followed as he remained out of view.

As Beth approached a side door, Kenneth Cromwell jumped out with an ice pick and started stabbing Beth. Kim screamed.

On board the Solar Flare, while remaining fast asleep, Kim sat up and screamed in a bloodcurdling scream. Kyra and Julian were abruptly awakened by Kim's screaming. Kyra rushed out to find out what was going on. Kim continued to scream as Kyra rushed up to her. Julian had also stepped out to see what was going on.

In a loud manner, Kyra said, "Kimberly, what is it?" As Kim continued to scream Kyra realized that Kim was fast asleep and lightly shook her. "Kimberly, wake up! Kimberly!" Kim woke up and when she realized where she was she hugged Kyra in a tightly gripped manner. Tears also ran down both cheeks. "Kimberly, you are hurting me."

Kim loosened her grip, but wouldn't let go.

As Julian was watching he asked, "Ms. Lockwood, what happened to Kim?"

"Kim just had a bad dream," said Kyra. "Julian, you need to go back to bed."

"Yes Ms. Lockwood," said Julian. He then turned and walked back into the bedroom.

"Kim, will you let go and tell me about your dream?" asked Kyra. Kim just held on. "Kim, whatever it is, is over."

"No it's not," said Kim. "He's killing her."

"Kim, who's killing who?" asked Kyra.

"A psycho-killer is killing the other Kimberly on Earth," said Kim. "He kept stabbing her with an ice pick."

"Kim, please turned loose and tell me about your dream," said Kyra. Kim hesitated for a second before letting go. Kim then wiped the tears from her eyes. "Now, do you want to tell me about your dream?"

"It wasn't a dream," said Kim. "It was real."

"Well tell me what you saw then," said Kyra.

"The other Kimberly was pretending to be Nancy Drew and was snooping around the suspect's house," said Kim. "Now she is being stabbed to death."

"Kim, you are going to have to help me out here," said Kyra. "Who is Nancy Drew?"

"Nancy Drew is the main character of one of those mystery stories I told you I like to read," said Kim. "She would go around looking for clues to solve crimes."

"Kim, I think you were just having a dream," said Kyra.

"It was not a dream," said Kim.

"Kim, why would the other Kimberly be snooping around a suspect's house?" asked Kyra.

"It may have something to do with the dream I had yesterday morning," said Kim.

"What dream?" asked Kyra.

"The one about Kimberly working in the morgue and found evidence that someone was murdered," said Kim. "I no longer think they were dreams though. I think they were real events."

"Kim, I believe you when you say your dreams were real," said Kyra. "Unfortunately the only thing we can do is pray that she wasn't killed in the attack. Now I need you to try to relax. Can you relax for me?"

"I'll try," said Kim.

"Good," said Kyra. "I know you maybe too upset to go back to sleep right now, but I want you to lay your head down, close your eyes and lay there quietly."

"Stay with me," said Kim.

"Kim, I promise I won't leave until you tell me to or you fall asleep," said Kyra. "If you move down just a little I will sit down next to you and hold your hand."

"Okay," said Kim

Kim scooted down to give Kyra room to sit down. After Kyra sat down Kim held Kyra's hand.

After thirty minutes of lying quietly, Kyra noticed that Kim had dozed off. Kyra then carefully got up and went into her bedroom.

Two and a half hours later on Earth, Beth woke up in the recovering room at the hospital. Her mother, her grandmother, Brandon and Alicia Baxter were in the room. Alicia was a good friend to Beth and a psychic that was able to see the dead. Alicia was the first one to see Beth waking up.

"So how do you feel?" asked Alicia.

"I have definitely been better," said Beth.

Brandon stepped up and said, "Maybe now you will listen to me. I told you not to go snooping around, but you wouldn't listen."

"Kenneth Cromwell is a murderer," said Beth. "If you would have taken me more seriously I wouldn't have to go snooping around."

"Well, rather he had killed his brother or not, he is now in lock up for the attempted murder of you," said Brandon. "Little sister, you are damn lucky I decided to follow you tonight or that attempted murder would have been murder."

Kim appeared in the room in the opposite direction where Beth was looking. Kim observed what was happening in the room.

"Okay, I messed up," said Beth.

"Yes you did," said Valerie. "I can't believe how thoughtless you can be at times."

"Mom, I am in no mood to put up with your opinions of what I did, so please keep them to yourself," said Beth.

"I don't care if you are over twenty-one, you are my daughter and I will speak my mind," said Valerie.

Brandon stepped in and said, "Mom, please back off. She knows she messed up and she doesn't need you ragging on her right now."

"Fine, I will back off," said Valerie. "In fact, I can see that you don't want me here, so I'm going home."

"Mom, I didn't say I didn't want you here," said Beth.

"Well, I'm going anyway," said Valerie. "I will see everyone later."

Beth had a frustrated expression on her face as Valerie was walking out. She then said, "That woman makes me so… every time I'm around her I can choke her."

Joyce, Kim's grandma, stepped up and said, "Your mom just loves you. You are a smart person and she hates it when you don't use good sense."

"According to her I never use good sense, Grandma," said Beth. "For one day I would like to hear her say, 'You did good.' That is never going to happen though."

"Just forget about mom and focus on getting some rest," said Brandon.

"You're right," said Beth. "I will just remain here and rest. In fact Brandon, I will probably be out of class for a few days. Can you go to my classes and get my homework, so I don't get behind."

"Consider it done," said Brandon.

"Thank you," said Beth. Beth then turned her head and caught a glimpse of Kim. "Alicia, look around the room and tell me who all you see."

Alicia looked around for a second and said, "I see you, your grandma and Brandon."

"You don't see a ghost; a girl about thirteen?" asked Beth.

"No, do you?" asked Alicia.

"I'm fourteen and I'm not a ghost," said Kim.

Beth saw Kim forming the words, but wasn't able to hear her.

"Alicia, you don't see her?" asked Beth. "She is trying to tell me something, but I can't hear what she is saying."

"There is no ghost in this room," said Alicia. "If there was, I would see her."

"She is standing beside my bed," said Beth. "I can see her almost as plain as I can see all of you."

"What does she look like?" asked Joyce.

"That is the interesting part," said Beth. "She is a spitting image of me when I was thirteen."

"If someone is there then perhaps she is not a ghost," said Alicia.

"What do you mean?" asked Beth. Beth then watched Kim as she faded away.

"She might be astral projecting," said Alicia. "I don't know what it is about you, but I can't see you when you astral project, so maybe that girl is the same way."

On board the Solar Flare, Kyra unintentionally woke up Kim as she was getting her briefcase.

Kim looked at Kyra and said, "She's not dead."

Kyra faced Kim and asked, "What was that?"

Kim sat up and said "Kimberly wasn't killed. I think my brother Brandon followed her and kept her from being killed. Well her brother I guess. Kimberly was taken to the hospital."

"Kim, are you sure you are not dreaming this?" asked Kyra.

"I'm positive this is not a dream," said Kim. "My dreams are never this… sequential I guess is the right word. My dreams are also never so detailed. When I dreamed of the other Kimberly, it is more like the visions I started getting."

"Okay, I believe you," said Kyra.

"Mom, when I see the other Kimberly she is able to see me too," said Kim.

"Since you are a psychic chances are she is one too," said Kyra. "It only makes sense if you can see her then she should be able to see you."

"I guess that make sense," said Kim.

"Kim, was you able to determine how old the other Kim is from your vision?" asked Kyra.

"I'm not sure," said Kim. "The other Kim isn't a doctor either. I mean she isn't a doctor yet. In my dream or vision she mention to Brandon about getting her homework for her so I think she is in medical school. I think her job at the morgue is to help pay her way through medical school."

"Being a medical student would explain why the lead doctor didn't take the other Kimberly seriously about her suspicions," said Kyra. "Kim, why do you think that Brandon followed her?"

"Brandon was wearing a cop's uniform, so I believe I would have gone to him first with my suspicions" said Kim. "Brandon is my older brother and I went to him a lot. Normally if I can get him to help I would do it anyway."

"So Brandon would have known that about you and followed you or in this case the other Kim," said Kyra.

"That is what I'm guessing," said Kim.

"Kim, I'm going to my room and grade papers…" said Kyra.

"You can do it here," said Kim.

"Kim, I was about to tell you that you still have another hour to sleep before I was going to wake you and Julian up for breakfast, so you don't have to get up right now," said Kyra.

"Oh I'm wide awake," said Kim. "I don't think I can go back to sleep right now if I tried."

"If you are certain that you don't want to try to sleep some more then I can grade papers in here," said Kyra.

"I'm certain," said Kim. "Actually, what I want to do is to read more of that book I was reading two nights ago."

Kyra grinned and said, "You can go and get it from my room."

Kim stood up and said, "Thanks."

"Kim, before you leave take your covers and put them on my bed…" said Kyra.

"They belong in my room though," said Kim.

"Since Julian is in there sleeping, you can't put them where they belong and I don't want the covers or the pillow in here if you are not going back to sleep," said Kyra.

"Okay," said Kim. She gathered the covers and the pillow. She then walked into Kyra's bedroom. After returning with the book Kim sat down next to Kyra.

On board the Galactica in one of the sick bay's wards, Cassandra was checking the vitals of six genetic duplicates. As she stepped up to a thirty-three-year-old man with dark black hair, she noticed his eyes twitching. She then quickly checked his vitals.

"Congratulation," Cassandra spoke out. "You will be the second one to wake up."

Cassandra glanced at the ones she hadn't had a chance to check the vitals on and walked out. She walked back to the reception area, picked up the phone and dialed the bridge.

"Bridge," the duty officer said.

"Yes, this is Cassandra from sick bay," she said. "I need to either talk to Cmdr Adama or get a message to him."

Cmdr. Adama was on the bridge and heard Cassandra. He then told his officer, "You can patch the call to me."

"Yes Sir," said the officer. "Cassandra, I am patching you to Cmdr. Adama now."

A second later Cmdr. Adama asked, "Cassandra, what is it?"

"Sir, the genetic duplicate in bed four is responsive," said Cassandra. "I believe he will be gaining conscious very soon."

"Cassandra, you are to sedate that person until Dr. Salik can return to the Galactica," said Cmdr. Adama. "I don't want him waking up without anyone present."

"Yes Sir," said Cassandra. "Cassandra out."

While Cmdr. Adama was hanging up, he spoke out, "Get Dr. Salik up here as soon as possible."

"Yes Sir," the duty officer said. He then dialed to contact the surface.

Two hours later, Dr. Salik was giving the man an injection to wake him up. Cmdr. Adama and Cassandra were standing at the man's bedside.

Seconds later the man was moving around. After opening his eyes he looked at Cmdr. Adama. He quickly turned to look at Dr. Salik.

The man sat up and asked, "Where am I and how did I get here?"

"We will answer all of your questions, but first can you tell us your name?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"It's Seth Whitefeather," said the man.

"Seth, I'm Dr. Salik. This is Cmdr. Adama and my assistant Cassandra," said Dr. Salik.

Seth looked around and asked "Commander? What are you a commander of?"

"That and other things will be explained to you shortly, but first what is the last thing you remember?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"It was late at night," said Seth. "I had been celebrating with some friends after a surprise victory in court. I was driving home after a few drinks and halfway to my house my car died. I remember getting out of the car and lifting the hood to check the battery and… and that's it. I don't remember anything else."

"Do you recall seeing a bright light?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"Now that you mentioned it, I believe there was a bright light," said Seth. "In fact it startled me when it appeared all of a sudden. I remember hitting my head on the hood of the car when the light appeared. Hitting my head didn't knock me out did it?"

"We are unable to answer that," said Dr. Salik.

"Seth, this may be difficult for you to believe, but you have been abducted by space aliens," said Cmdr. Adama.

Seth looked at Cmdr. Adama with a curious expression. He then grinned and asked, "Did Maxwell put you up to this?"

"I don't know Maxwell," said Cmdr. Adama.

"It was Kenneth then," said Seth. "He's always playing a practical joke on someone."

"Seth, no one is playing a joke on you," said Cmdr. Adama.

"How well you are able to keep a straight face, I'm willing to bet that you and your two friends are professional actors… and actress," said Seth. "Claudia must be playing this joke on me. She is the only one that can afford to pay professional performers. I would never expect this from her. Maxwell must have given her the idea. So where are the candid cameras?"

"Seth, there are no cameras of any type and we are not performers," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Hey I know the truth, but since you and your fellow performers insist of continuing this charade, I will play along," said Seth. "So where are we? Wait, don't tell me let me guess." Dr. Salik and Cassandra just looked at one another in a curious manner. "We are at a government facility. Hanger fourteen is out this door; across the street and in the next door."

"You are on a battlestar," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Ooh that's sounds good," said Seth. "What is a battlestar supposed to be?"

"A battlestar is a warship that travels through the stars," said Cmdr. Adama.

"This is getting better and better," said Seth. "How did I get here?"

"The aliens that abducted you were involved in an incident that killed them and left you and six others in stasis," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Let me guess," said Seth. "The others and I remained in stasis for a hundred years and when humans took to stars you found us."

"We do not know as to how long you were in stasis," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Let me guess, you don't know because World War III started and all records on Earth of my existence were destroyed during the war," said Seth.

"We are not from Earth," said Cmdr. Adama. "We are from the twelve colonies of Kobol."

"Ah, an interesting twist to the plot," said Seth. "So you and the others are playing the roll of aliens made up to look like human beings?"

"We are human," said Cmdr. Adama. "In fact we have strong evidence that suggests that the people on Earth are the thirteenth tribe of Kobol."

"Interesting," said Seth. "Is this story something you are making up as we go or is this something you and your fellow performers rehearsed?"

"Dr. Salik, do you have shoes for Seth?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"Yes, Commander," said Dr. Salik.

"I will get them," said Cassandra. She then walked over to get a pair of shoes.

"This must be when you give me a tour of your battlestar," said Seth. Cassandra walked up to Seth. "This charade must cost a small fortune."

"Here are some shoes for you," said Cassandra.

"Thank you," said Seth. As Seth raised his left foot to put on the shoe he paused when he saw his foot.

Dr. Salik noticed a perplexed expression on Seth's face. He then asked, "Is there anything wrong?"

"Okay, what is going on?" asked Seth.

"I don't know what you mean," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Fifteen years ago I lost two toes from frost bite on my left foot," said Seth.

"Another thing about you being abducted was that you were genetically duplicated," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Are you saying that I'm a clone?" asked Seth.

"Clones have flaws within the DNA, but genetic duplicates do not," said Cmdr. Adama. "However, other than not having physical disfigurements from mishaps you are Seth Whitefeather."

Seth felt his toes. He then said, "So the things you told me are true. I am on a battlestar."

"Yes, everything I told you was true," said Cmdr. Adama.

"So if I'm a duplicate where is the other Seth?" asked Seth.

"We have reason to believe he was returned to Earth after the aliens took what they needed to create you," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Before learning all of this I never believed in life on other planets, but now I'm confused to what to believe," said Seth.

"Once you put on your shoes I will have someone show you around," said Cmdr. Adama. "However, certain sections of the ship are off limits to you."

"Of course," said Seth.

Seth started to put on the shoes.

"Seth, what was your profession on Earth?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"I was a criminal attorney," said Seth.

"We can always use another attorney. Of course our terminologies may be different than what you are used to," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Are you asking me if I would like to continue being an attorney on your battlestar?" asked Seth.

"This battlestar is protecting a fleet of sixty civilian ships," said Cmdr. Adama. "You will be continuing being an attorney within the fleet. Of course you will have to learn our custom and laws."

"I accept your offer," said Seth. He then stood up.

"Good," said Cmdr. Adama. "After you get a quick tour of the ship I want you to see Colby Spritz. He is on the Galactica working on a murder case as we speak. You can assist him."

"Cmdr. Adama, are the ships you are protecting colony ships?" asked Seth.

"No," said Cmdr. Adama. Cmdr. Adama then took the time to explain who they were and what they were doing to Seth.

On board the Solar Flare, Kim and Julian were in the recreation center playing a game of squares. Two empty seats sat at the table of where Kim and Julian were playing. A few other people that Kim didn't know were in the room also. Each time the door to the room opened up Kim turned to look.

While playing the game, Kim would deliberately allowed Julian to win and as he was winning his second game a nineteen-year-old man walked in. Kim watched the man as the man slowly scanned the room. When the man looked into Kim's direction, Kim noticed in the man's eye as if he found what he was searching for.

The man walked up to Kim and asked, "Excuse me, but are you Kimberly O'Brian; the girl from Earth."

"That's me," said Kim.

"Hi, I'm Adam Cisco and I have been wanting to meet you since I found out about you," the man said. He then stuck out his hand to shake hands.

Kim took a deep breath and then reached out her hand to shake hands. When their hand touched Kim got a vision of his very recent past.

In Kim's vision a thirty-six-year-old woman with short brown hair told Adam, "The Earth girl's name is Kimberly O'Brian. I heard she has red hair and freckles so she should be easy to pick out from a crowd. I want you to learn everything that Cmdr. Adama or Pres. Roslin does not want us to know about Earth."

"Don't worry, I will get the information," said Adam.

"Well if you frak this up, you won't become the reporter that you are hoping to be," said the woman.

"So where can I find Kimberly O'Brian?" asked Adam.

"I heard she likes the recreation center, so you should try there," said the woman.

Adam was slightly shaking Kim and exclaiming, "Kimberly O'Brian! Kimberly O'Brian!" Kim came out of her vision and looked at Adam. "Kimberly, what happen? Why did you black out?

"Oh I have this extremely rare attention disability that causes me to space out from time to time," said Kim. Adam and Julian looked at Kim in a curious manner. "So why were you wanting to meet me."

"How many people on Earth have this disability?" asked Adam.

"I just said it was extremely rare," said Kim. "In fact it is so rare that there is not enough information about it to treat it."

"Well, to answer your question from before; I was wanting to meet you so I can learn a little bit about Earth," said Adam. He sat down in a seat next to Kim. "Can you tell me about Earth?"

"I have talk about Earth so many times these past two days that I'm actually tired of the subject," said Kim. "Perhaps we can discuss other things. Tell more about Kobol and the colonies."

"I really like to hear stories from Earth, so can you talk about Earth one more time for me?' asked Adam.

"You want to hear stories from Earth," said Kim. Kim then grinned. "Okay, I will tell you a few stories."

Julian sat back and just listened.

"Good, so what can you tell me?" asked Adam.

"Is there anything specific you would like to know or should I just ramble on?" asked Kim.

"Our ships are going to Earth to seek help in defeating the Cylons," said Adam. "Myself, I'm worried that the people on Earth are not able to fight an enemy like the Cylon. What do you think?"

"I wouldn't recommend preordering body bags for the people of Earth," said Kim. "I mean, I don't know about the people from the colonies, but the people on Earth have been known to pull a few rabbits out of a hat from time to time."

"What do you mean by pulling a rabbit out of a hat?" asked Adam.

"It's just a saying we say when someone does something incredible that was thought to be unlikely," said Kim. "Oh and the imagination that people on Earth have is also incredible; I mean the concept of a Stargate… well I could never imagine that up."

"What is a Stargate?" asked Adam.

Kim slightly grinned and said, "It is a transportation device that will take you from one planet to another without a use of a spaceship. Oh and the other things that people imagine up are equally incredible; like…"

"Wait," said Adam. "Tell more about this Stargate."

"Well, it is huge ring shape object," said Kim. "It has several symbols on the gate and when someone presses a specific combination of seven symbols the Stargate will establish an outgoing wormhole. A SG team consisting of a group of four would then step into the gate. Seconds later they would emerge on the other side of the wormhole and on another planet."

"And Stargate is real?" asked Adam.

"It's a real story," said Kim. "I got a good imagination and all, but I could never come up with a science fiction story like Stargate SG-1. Those writers that work for the Sci-Fi network are top notch…"

"Kimberly, wait," said Adam. "Stargate is not real?"

"It's a real story created by professional science fiction writers," said Kim. "I'm not a huge Sci-Fi fan like my brothers, but I do like Stargate…"

"Kimberly, I'm more interested in talking about facts, not a bunch of lies," said Adam.

"I don't consider fiction as a lie," said Kim. "I think of them as entertaining stories."

"Kimberly, I want to hear facts and not entertaining stories," said Adam.

"I like hearing entertaining stories," said Julian.

"Kimberly can tell you all the stories you want to hear after Kimberly and I get finished talking," said Adam.

"Actually, we are finished talking," said Kim. "Oh and since you didn't get the exclusive interview you were hoping to get from me, I would hate to be in your shoes when you report back to your boss that you failed."

"What are you talking about?" asked Adam.

"I know you are a reporter… or should I say, you are trying to become one," said Kim.

"What makes you think that I'm a reporter?" asked Adam.

"Does the phrase, 'The Earth girl's name is Kimberly O'Brian. She has red hair and freckles, so she should be easy to pick out from a crowd.' sound familiar to you?" asked Kim.

"How could you have known that I was told that?" asked Adam.

"You're the reporter want-to-be so you figure it out," said Kim. Kim stood up. "Julian it is time for us to leave. Oh and Adam Cisco, I might be an optimism, but I feel that the forces on Earth are capable of handling the Cylons."

After leaving the recreation center, Kim and Julian went back to Kyra's quarters. Capt. Lockwood and Kyra were sitting on the couch when Kim and Julian walked in. A formal dress for Kim was hanging near Kim's room. Kim saw the gown when she walked in.

"Kim, you and Julian are back thirty minutes earlier than what I told you," said Kyra. "Is there anything wrong?"

"A reporter sat down beside me and asked me about Earth," said Kim.

Kyra stood up and walked over to Kim. Capt. Lockwood also stood up and asked, "Did this reporter give you his or her name?"

"Yeah, it's Adam Cisco," said Kim.

"That guy isn't any reporter I'm familiar with nor is he from this ship," said Capt. Lockwood.

"Kim, what did you tell him?" asked Kyra.

"Well, he asked me to tell him a story about Earth, so I told him one about the Stargate," said Kim.

"What is a Stargate?" asked Kyra.

"It's a transportation device that would instantaneous take a person from one planet to another that someone would see in a science fiction program," said Kim.

"Science fiction?" asked Capt. Lockwood.

"I will explain later, Dad," said Kyra. "Kim, did you lead Adam Cisco believing that a Stargate was real."

"In the end I made sure he knew that I was telling him a science fiction story," said Kim. "He didn't seem too interested in fiction though."

Kyra grinned and shook her head.

"Kyra, I'm going to check into the matter about this reporter," said Capt. Lockwood.

"Capt. Lockwood, I knew that Adam Cisco was a reporter from a vision when he shook my hand," said Kim. "In the same vision I found out that he was recently recruited as a reporter by a woman with short brown hair."

"Kim; Julian, we are taking a little walk," said Kyra.

"Where are we going?" asked Kim.

"Kyra, I'm gone," said Capt. Lockwood.

"Okay, Dad," said Kyra. Capt. Lockwood walked out. "Kim, to answer your question we are going to have a talk with Velinda so let's go."

Without attempting to move Kim asked, "Who is Velinda?"

"She is Davida's mother," said Kyra. "Now will you step into the corridor?"

As Kim was walking into the corridor she asked, "Why are we going to talk with her?"

"Kim, Velinda is a reporter and I have reason to believe she was the one who had recruited Adam Cisco," said Kyra. Kyra then locked the door to her quarters.

"If she is a reporter then why didn't she walk up to me herself?" asked Kim.

Kyra faced Kim and said, "Because Cmdr. Adama and Pres. Roslin made it clear to all reporters that you are off limits to them. Now do you have anymore questions or can we go?"

"Actually, I do have one more question," said Kim.

"What is that question," said Kyra.

"What's that dress for that is hanging near my room?" asked Kim.

"You just totally switched subjects," said Kyra.

Kim grinned and asked, "So what is the dress for?"

Kyra pointed down the corridor and said, "I will tell you as we walk so move."

"Fine," said Kim as she began walking. Kyra and Julian followed.

"Kim, that dress is a gift to you from Pres. Roslin…" said Kyra.

"Why is she giving me a gift?" asked Kim.

"Kim, we were invited to a formal dinner aboard Cloud Nine by Pres. Roslin," said Kyra.

In an amused manner Kim asked, "Is Cloud Nine a name of a ship?"

"It is," said Kyra. "Why does that amused you?"

"When a person is in a joy like daydream that person is said to be on cloud nine," said Kim. Kyra just grinned. "Mom, do I have to go to that dinner?"

"Yes, you do," said Kyra.

Kyra noticed a revolting expression on Kim's face as Kim said, "I hate going to those kinds of dinners."

"What kinds of dinners are those?" asked Kyra.

"A boring political dinner and I hate going to them," said Kim.

"When have you gone to a political dinner before?" asked Kyra.

"Before I was taken, my father worked for a governor," said Kim. "My father would drag me and the rest of my family to all of those boring dinners. I had to listen to the long and boring speeches they give. I hate being around politicians. I believe every one of them is no good."

"Do you believe Pres. Roslin is no good?" asked Kyra.

"She is different," said Kim. "She doesn't act like one of those no good, uptight…"

Kyra looked at Kim in a surprise manner and quickly exclaimed, "Kimberly Elizabeth, if you finish that sentence you will be in big trouble."

"Mom, can I just stay in our quarters and you tell everyone that I'm sick?" asked Kim.

"Kim, you are going to it and that is final," said Kyra.

Kim said in a huffy manner, "Fine. So when is this boring dinner supposed to begin?"

"Kimberly, you need to change your attitude," said Kyra.

"You are able to make me go, but you can't make me like it," said Kim.

"You don't have to like it, but you do have to act respectable," said Kyra.

"Fine, I'll act respectable," said Kim. She then said in a sarcastic manner, "So when is this fun filled activity supposed to begin?"

Kyra looked at Kim and shook her head. She then said, "Right after I dismissed the class you, Julian and I will be going to take a bath, get dressed in our formal clothes and go to Cloud Nine."

"What are we supposed to do about getting our homework done?" asked Kim. "

"Kim, I will open the classroom two hours before class tomorrow for you and the other students to work on your assignments," said Kyra. "All right?"

"All right," said Kim. "Oh, I'm supposed to go back to the chapel today to practice on the musical Keyboard again."

"You won't be able to do it today," said Kyra.

"Casimir will think I bailed on him," said Kim.

"Kim, I will get a message to Casimir so he doesn't think that you bailed on him," said Kyra. "Okay?"

"Okay," said Kim.

A few minutes later, Kyra was pressing the doorbell to Velinda's quarters. Velinda opened the door. Kim recognized Velinda from her vision.

Velinda looked at Kyra in a surprised manner and said, "Kyra… hi. What can I do for you?"

"She is the woman from my vision," said Kim. "Why are you recruiting cub-reporter to..."

Kyra interrupted Kim as she exclaimed, "Kimberly, I will handle this."

"What does she mean by cub-reporters?" asked Velinda.

"That's not important," said Kyra. "What is important that you were told by Pres. Roslin that Kimberly is off limits to go to for a story."

"Kyra, I never attempted to approach Kimberly," said Velinda.

Before Kyra was able to respond Kim blurted out, "You don't have to, you hired someone…"

"Kimberly Elizabeth," exclaimed Kyra. "I told you I will handle this." Kyra then pointed down the corridor. "Now, if you can't control yourself then you are to go down the corridor and wait there until we are done."

"Okay, okay, I will keep my mouth shut," said Kim.

"Velinda, I know you hired Adam Cisco to get information from Kim," said Kyra.

"I never done anything of the sort," said Velinda.

Kim made a disagreeable grunting noise. Kyra looked at Kim in a stern manner. When Kim saw Kyra's expression she timidly grinned. Kyra then said "Velinda, you are wasting your breath by denying it. Now if any other reporters show up and start asking Kim questions then I will blame you and take action. Are we clear about that?"

"You made yourself perfectly clear," said Velinda.

"Good," said Kyra. "Kim; Julian, we are returning to our quarters."

As Kyra, Kim and Julian walked away Velinda walked back into her quarters. Davida and Cleona walked past Kyra in the corridor seconds later.

Inside Velinda's quarters, Velinda looked at Adam and said, "Not only did you fail, but now I have Kyra, Kim's guardian, breathing down my neck."

"Velinda, I have no idea how Kim or Kyra found out about me or you," said Adam.

Davida and Cleona walked into the quarters. Velinda and Adam turned and watched as they walked in.

"Mom, were Ms. Lockwood and Kim just here?" asked Davida.

"Kyra just had something to say to me," said Velinda.

"Velinda, I should get going," said Adam.

"Adam, since you have failed to get the story that I asked you to get, that job offer is no longer good," said Velinda.

"I expected that," said Adam. Adam then walked out.

"Mom, you have always said that there is not a story that you can't get on your own, so what story are you after that you have to hire someone?" asked Davida.

Velinda looked at Davida for a second and said, "Actually, you are who I need to get the story."

"What story?" asked Davida.

"I would like to know how strong Earth's military is," said Velinda. "Davida, perhaps you can get close to Kim and find out for me."

"It won't work," said Cleona.

"Why won't it work?" asked Velinda.

"Kim gets these visions and if she gets one while Davida is after the story, Kim will know exactly what's going on," said Cleona.

"What kind of visions does she gets?" asked Velinda.

"I overheard that she can see future or past events," said Cleona.

"So that is how Kim knew about Adam and me," said Velinda. "Davida, I would still like for you to try to get the information if at all possible."

"I will see what I can do," said Davida. "I could even try after class. I'll go to the recreation center and get Kim to play a game with me. I can try then.

"You won't be able to do it today," said Velinda. "You, Cleona and I will be going to the Cloud Nine soon as your class is over. There is a presidential press conference with a dinner afterwards."


	13. THE GENETIC DUPLICATE DAY FOUR part 2

**THE GENETIC DUPLICATE – Day 4 Part 2**

Thirty minutes later Kyra, Kim and Julian were walking up to the classroom. Julian was carrying some of his books. As Kyra was unlocking the door, Adonis was walking up. Kim saw a serious and a daydream like expression on his face.

Kim walked up to Adonis and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said Adonis.

"You don't look fine," said Kim. "In fact you look like you just came from a funeral."

"Just the opposite actually," said Adonis.

"What do you mean?" asked Kim.

"Do you remember when you told me that Casimir looked like my dad?" asked Adonis.

"Adonis, I have excellent memory so yes, I remember," said Kim.

"Well you were right; Casimir is my real dad," said Adonis. "Apparently my mom was cheating on the man who I thought was my dad with Casimir."

In a sympathetic manner Kim asked, "Are you okay with that news."

"I feel that my entire life to this point has been a lie," said Adonis. Other students were walking towards the classroom. "He should have just let me believe that lie."

"You rather believe in a lie than to know the truth?" asked Kim.

"In this case, I think I would prefer the lie," said Adonis. "Would you rather be told the truth than to continue living a lie?"

"With my situation I'm glad I do know the truth," said Kim.

"What situation?" asked Adonis.

"When the aliens abducted me, I was genetically duplicated and I am that genetic duplicate," said Kim.

"Are you serious?" asked Adonis.

"I am," said Kim. "I believe Cmdr. Adama was going to keep that information from me, but I found out less than two hours on my own. Cmdr. Adama confirmed it once I found out."

"How did you find out?" asked Adonis.

"I didn't have any scars that I was supposed to have," said Kim. "A tattoo I got a year ago was also gone."

Adonis grinned and asked, "You had a tattoo at thirteen?"

"Yep," said Kim. "It was something I actually did to spite my parents. I wouldn't do it again though; at least not until I'm an adult anyway." Kim saw Faxon approaching and stared at him. "Adonis, Faxon is walking up."

Adonis tuned to look. Faxon looked at Adonis as he stepped up. Faxon whispered, "What are you fraking looking at?"

Adonis looked at Kim for a second and then back at Faxon. He then said, "Faxon, I shouldn't have started that fight yesterday and I want to make an amends."

Students straggled past Kim and the others and walked into the classroom.

"You sound pathetically weak, and in front of your girlfriend no less," said Faxon.

"Faxon, I'm the one to ask him to make amends with you," said Kim.

"And why would you do that?" asked Faxon.

"You two have been friends for five years and it is stupid to throw that away," said Kim.

Faxon looked at Adonis and said, "I'm a bit surprise that you didn't tell Kim what I said."

"Kim knows what was said," said Adonis.

"Faxon, I'm choosing to overlook what was said yesterday for Adonis' friendship with you," said Kim.

"You are that much of a tolerating person?" asked Faxon.

"Only when it comes to long term friendship and family members." Kim then stepped closer to Faxon and whispered, "Now if you ever use the F word while talking to me along with telling me to dump Adonis for you, I will be kicking you to hurt where you least want to be kicked."

Faxon looked at Kim for second. He then said, "I see you are not as tolerant as I thought."

"I just want you to know where I stand on this," said Kim. Kim then whispered, "Now, I am a real nice person as long as you don't piss me off."

Cleona and Davida were walking towards the classroom.

"I'm beginning to realize that," said Faxon. "Adonis, according to Taundra you were in the right to hit me, and now that I think about it I believe she was right. I'm sorry for the comments I made."

"So are you two still friends?" asked Kim.

Kim noticed Cleona looking at Kim in a curious manner as she was walking by.

"I'm willing to forget about what happen yesterday," said Adonis.

"So am I," said Faxon.

"Well, we've better get into the classroom, before class begins without us," said Kim.

Kim, Adonis and Faxon walked into the classroom after Cleona and Davida. Julian was sitting in a seat next to Kim's assigned seat.

After the last student sat down, Kyra stood up and spoke out, "Class before we begin everyone need to know that I won't be reopening the classroom after I dismiss the class; however, as usual when I don't reopen the classroom, the classroom will be open for two hours before class tomorrow. Now we will begin." Kyra then sat back down and began the students' lessons.

On board the Galactica, Seth followed another defense attorney name Colby Spritz into the Galactica's brig. Colby was carrying a brief case. Seconds later they were walking into the cell belonging to Mitchell Brock. A security guard locked the cell after Seth and Colby walked in. Mitchell stared at Seth as they walked in.

"Mitchell, allow me to introduce Seth Whitefeather to you," said Colby. "He will be assisting me on your case."

"Great, I'm not guilty of murder, but it takes two of you to prove it," said Mitchell.

"That just means that we'll get this over with twice as fast," said Seth.

Colby sat down followed by Seth. Colby pulled out a writing pad to make notes.

"Mitchell, according to witnesses you were seen arguing with the victim Murdock Whistler not even an hour before his body was discovered," said Colby. "What were you arguing about?"

"We were arguing over a woman," said Mitchell.

"What woman?" asked Colby.

"I really don't want to involve her," said Mitchell.

"If she is the focus of your argument then I'm afraid she is already involved," said Colby.

"Her name is Anna," said Mitchell.

"I will need Anna's last name," said Colby.

"It's Woodland," said Mitchell.

"Mitchell, what exactly was the argument over?" asked Colby.

"Murdock and I both had romantic interest with Anna," said Mitchell.

"Were you and Murdock friends before you two had an argument over Anna?" asked Colby.

"Murdock, Anna and I just recently met three days ago," said Mitchell. "I'm from the Geminon Traveler."

"Why were you on the Celestra?" asked Colby.

"Anna is from the Celestra," said Mitchell. "I went there to see her."

"According to my records Murdock is from one of the Virgon Freighters," said Colby. "Where did the three of you meet?"

"We met on the Rising Star," said Mitchell.

"Were you and Murdock on peaceful terms while on the Rising Star?" asked Colby.

"There was friction between us as soon as we met," said Mitchell.

"Colby, would it be all right if I ask some questions?" asked Seth.

"Certainly," said Colby.

"Mitchell, when you arrived on the Celestra, did you know that Murdock was going to be there?" asked Seth.

"No I didn't," said Mitchell.

"How long were you on the Celestra when you two saw each other?" asked Seth.

"Murdock was ringing Anna's doorbell as I was walking up to Anna's quarters," said Mitchell.

"Was that when the argument started?" asked Seth.

"Yes," said Mitchell.

"Who all witness this argument?" asked Colby.

"A few people, but I don't know who they were," said Mitchell.

"How long did you two carry on in the corridors?" asked Seth.

"Five minutes maybe; maybe even longer," said Mitchell. "A security officer told us to move on."

"Did you and Murdock move on together or did you go separate ways?" asked Seth.

"We went our separate ways," said Mitchell.

"Where did you go from there?" asked Colby.

"Anna works in the physics lab," said Mitchell. "I was hoping to find her there."

"Were you able to find Anna?" asked Seth.

"No," said Mitchell. "A security officer stopped me before I reached the physics lab."

"Did you and Murdock meet again at anytime?" asked Colby.

"We did," said Mitchell.

"At what point did you meet again?" asked Colby.

"Truthfully, I'm not certain," said Mitchell. "I got lost as I was trying to get back to the shuttle bay so I could leave the Celestra."

"Did you two exchanged words when you meet again?" asked Seth.

"We exchanged a few words," said Mitchell. "A security officer saw us and told me to move on."

"He just told you to move on and not Murdock," said Seth.

"That is correct," said Mitchell.

"What was the security guard's name?" asked Colby.

"Murdock knew him," said Mitchell. "I believe Murdock called him Saxon."

"Mitchell, where did you go when you left Murdock and Saxon?" asked Seth.

"Saxon told me how to get to the landing bay for the shuttle so I went there," said Mitchell. "I had missed the shuttle by three minutes. As I was waiting for the next one I was arrested for Murdock's murder."

"Is there anything you can tell us that would help to prove your innocents?" asked Colby.

"Just that I didn't do it," said Mitchell.

"Well you gave me a start to begin my investigation," said Colby. He and Seth stood up and started to walk towards the door. "If we find anything positive I will let you know. Guards; Seth and I are ready to leave."

When the cell was unlocked Seth and Colby left the cell.

"Colby, how possible is it for me to see Murdock's body?" asked Seth.

"Very possible," said Colby. "In fact I would have been disappointed if you didn't ask to see it."

Minutes later Colby was pulling out Murdock's body to be viewed. Scalpels and other autopsies items were within arms length. Seth looked at the wound. He then searched other parts of his body.

"So what do you think?" asked Colby.

"Mitchell did not kill this man," said Seth.

"You get that from viewing the body?" asked Colby.

Without warning Seth picked up a scalpel and pointed it towards Colby in a threatening motion.

Colby put his hands up to block the scalpel and blurted out, "What the frak are you doing?"

"Most important, what are you doing at the moment?" asked Seth.

"At the moment I fear that you will come at me with that," said Colby.

"No," said Seth. "At the moment you have your hands up to block my attack. If I would strike, most likely I will catch you at the hands first." Seth placed the scalpel down. "Murdock doesn't have any wounds of the sort."

"Apparently he didn't see the attack coming," said Colby.

"The wound is from the front so it wasn't that he didn't see it coming, it was that he didn't expect it."

"I'm not sure what you are getting at," said Colby.

"You put up your hands to block my attack and we were not feuding," said Seth. "Murdock and Mitchell were feuding so do you think that Murdock was going to lower his guard around Mitchell."

"So whoever killed Murdock, Murdock felt comfort enough to lower his guard around that person," said Colby.

"Exactly," said Seth. "Murdock was killed by a person who he thought was a trusted friend. I believe we need to talk with Saxon."

Colby secured Murdock's body. He and Seth then walked out of the Galactica's morgue.

Several minutes later on board the Celestra, Colby and Seth were walking in the security station. They then walked up to the first security officer they came too.

"May I help you?" asked the officer.

"Yes," said Colby. "I'm looking for an officer. The only name I have for him is Saxon."

"His name is Saxon Nettleton and right now he should be in his rack," said the officer. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I'm Colby Spritz and I was assign to defend, Mitchell Brock," he said.

"So you are the poor sap that got stuck defending him," said the officer. "If you want my advice you should get your client to plead guilty."

"I didn't come here to hear your advice or opinions," said Colby. "Now, if you be kind enough to point me in the direction to where I can find Saxon Nettleton."

"Whatever you say," said the officer. He then told Colby and Seth how to find Saxon.

A few minutes later Colby was shaking Saxon to get up. Saxon opened his eyes and saw Colby and Seth. He then looked at his watch.

"This had better be important," said Saxon.

"I was told your name is Saxon Nettleton," said Colby.

Saxon sat up and asked, "Now that you found me, what do you want?"

"I understand that you were friends with Murdock Whistler," said Colby.

"I'm sorry, but who are you two?" asked Saxon.

Colby gestured towards Seth and said, "His name is Seth Whitefeather and mine is Colby Spritz. We are the defending lawyers on the Mitchell Brock's case."

"Ah, well to answer your question; I knew Murdock, but we were not exactly friends," said Saxon.

"Murdock was from one of the Virgon Freighters so how is it that you and he knew each other?" asked Colby.

"I am originally from the same freighter," said Saxon.

"How long have you been part of the Celestra's security force?" asked Colby.

"For three years," said Saxon

"Is there anyone else on the Celestra who knows Murdock?" asked Seth.

"I know he came aboard to talk to Dr. Anna Woodland," said Saxon. "Other than her I don't know if he knew anyone else."

"I didn't realize that Anna Woodland was a doctor," said Colby. "What is she a doctor of?"

"She is a doctor in physics," said Saxon.

"That is good to know," said Colby. "Saxon, I understand that you broke up an argument between Murdock and Mitchell before Murdock was stabbed."

"That is correct," said Saxon. "I thought Mitchell had moved on. I made a mistake for thinking that."

"How long were you with Murdock before you left?" asked Colby.

"I went about my business soon as Mitchell had left my sight," said Saxon.

"According to my records, Murdock's body was discovered in the corridor outside the medical lab by Laverne Hadden," said Colby. "How far is the medical lab to where you told Mitchell to move on?"

"Not far at all," said Saxon.

"Saxon, besides Mitchell, do you know of anyone else that didn't like Murdock?" asked Seth.

"Last night was the first time I saw Murdock since I left the Virgon Freighter so I can't answer that question," said Saxon.

"Well, that is all of the questions I have for now," said Colby. "Seth, can you think of anymore questions."

"Not at the moment," said Seth.

"If you two don't have anymore question then I'm going back to sleep," said Saxon.

"Saxon, if we can think of anymore questions then I will contact you later," said Colby.

Saxon said in a sarcastic manner, "I'll look forward to that moment." Saxon then lay back down, Colby and Seth left and walked back into the corridor.

"So, I believe our next stop is to talk to Dr. Anna Woodland," said Seth.

"I was thinking the same thing," said Colby.

Minutes later, Colby and Seth were walking into the physics lab. Five men and three women were working in the lab.

A man saw them entering and walked up to them. He then said, "Excuse me; I need to see your authorization badges."

Colby showed his ID and said, "My name is Colby Spritz and he is Seth Whitefeather. We are defense attorneys and we were assigned to defend Mitchell Brock for the murder of Murdock Whistler."

"That doesn't explain why you are in here," said the man.

"We have a good understanding that Dr. Anna Woodland knew both men and we want to ask her a few questions," said Colby.

"Most of what we do in this lab is confidential, so I'm going to ask you two to step into the corridor," said the man. "I will let Dr. Woodland know that you want to ask her a few questions."

"Certainly," said Colby.

Colby and Seth walked into the corridor. A few seconds later a young looking woman walked into the corridor and walked up to Colby and Seth.

In a surprised manner Seth asked, "Are you Dr. Anna Woodland?"

"That is correct," said Anna. Seth looked at Anna in an astonish manner. "Is there anything the matter?"

"I expected someone older," said Seth.

Anna grinned slightly and asked, "How can I be assistance."

"I understand that you knew Murdock Whistler and Mitchell Brock," said Colby.

"We became acquainted a few days ago," said Anna.

"How acquainted did the three of you become?" asked Seth.

"I am not at all comfortable with that question," said Anna.

"Dr. Woodland, according to Mitchell Brock, he and Murdock had romantic interest towards you, so I believe Seth just meant as to how you felt about them," said Colby.

"I didn't have romantic interest for either Murdock or Mitchell," said Anna.

"Dr. Woodland, did you invite Murdock or Mitchell to the Celestra?" asked Colby.

"I most definitely did not," said Anna.

"Do you realize that Murdock and Mitchell showed up at your quarters right before Murdock's body was found."

"I was informed of that incident and the other incident afterwards," said Anna.

"Dr. Woodland, according to Mitchell, you, he and Murdock all met on the Rising Star," said Colby.

"That is correct," said Anna.

"How long were the three of you together after all of you met?" asked Colby.

"We talked for about an hour," said Anna. "I then excused myself and left the Rising Star."

"What were you three talking about?" asked Colby.

"We discussed what we were doing before the Cylons destroyed the colonies," said Anna. "We discussed other trivial subjects as well."

"At any point did you tell Murdock or Mitchell that you were a doctor?" asked Seth.

"No," said Anna. "I told them I worked on the Celestra, but I never told them what I did there."

"Why didn't you tell them that you were a doctor?" asked Seth.

"I didn't feel that my profession was relevant," said Anna.

"At any time did you tell Murdock or Mitchell of where to find your assign quarters?" asked Seth.

"No, but that information is easy to get if you just have a name," said Anna.

"Dr. Woodland, after you left the Rising Star, did you see or talked to either Murdock or Mitchell again?" asked Colby.

Anna paused for second and said, "We just met that one time."

Seth noticed the paused and asked, "Since you didn't really know Murdock, I suspect that you don't know who might want to kill him."

"I was under the understanding that Mitchell Brock was arrested for Murdock's murder," said Anna.

"He is a suspect, but we have strong evidence that he is innocent," said Seth. Colby looked at Seth in a confused manner.

"Well, to respond to your earlier comment, I wouldn't know who would want to kill Murdock," said Anna.

"Dr. Woodland, unless you can tell us any information that can help us, I have no other questions," said Colby.

"I don't have any other questions either," said Seth.

"Then I will return to what I was doing," said Anna. Anna then walked back into the lab.

When the door shut behind Anna, Colby asked, "The evidence we have is weak at best, so why did you tell Dr. Woodland that we had strong evidence?"

"Dr. Woodland has either met with Murdock or Mitchell after they had initially met on the Rising Star," said Seth.

"Why do you think that?" asked Colby.

"She hesitated to answer your last question," said Seth.

"I didn't notice any hesitation," said Colby.

"I did," said Seth.

"So now it is back to the Galactica to ask Mitchell another question," said Colby.

"Actually, I think that could wait until later," said Seth. "I think we should go to the Virgon Freighter and do a little snooping there."

"All right, then let us go there," said Colby.

Several minutes later, Colby and Seth were stepping off the shuttle and onto the Virgon Freighter. Colby and Seth spent four hours talking with people who Murdock knew. Every thing they learn led to a dead in. They then returned to the Galactica.

On board the Solar Flare, Kyra, Kim and Julian were walking into the shuttle's waiting area. Kyra and Kim were wearing formal dresses. Julian was wearing a nice dress clothes. When Kim walked in she saw Velinda, Davida and Cleona in the waiting area. Each one was also wearing a formal dress.

Davida saw Kim and said, "Cleona, look at who just walked in. I wonder if they are going to Cloud Nine."

Cleona stood up and said, "I'm going to find out."

Davida stood up and followed Cleona as Cleona walked up to Kim. When Kim stopped walking, Kyra and Julian continued on and found a seat.

"Kim, you look nice with that dress on," said Cleona.

"Thanks," said Kim. "You and Davida look nice also. Are you two going anywhere special?"

"We are going to Cloud Nine," said Davida. "There is a press conference and since my mom is a reporter she is going to cover the story."

"It seems that we will be seeing each other there," said Kim.

In a dreadful manner Cleona asked, "So you are going?"

"I am," said Kim. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Actually, I do," said Cleona. "Since you have been on the Solar Flare, it seams that I can't get away from you or get away from hearing about you. I thought I could get away from you on Cloud Nine."

"Cleona, believe it or not, I hate the idea of going to Cloud Nine more than you hate me going there," said Kim. "There is nothing more I despise the most than political gatherings."

"You have been to a political dinner before?" asked Davida.

"More times than I want to count," said Kim. "My dad became a governor's aide when I was four and he was still his aide when I was abducted."

"So politics is nothing new to you," said Davida.

"I know way more than I want to know about politics," said Kim. "If I can forget anything it would be my knowledge of politics and my bad experience in first grade."

"Kim, since you know about politics, what are the issues raised by the politicians on Earth?" asked Davida.

"What do you mean?" asked Kim.

"For instance, does the governor rally for military funding or for medical research?" asked Davida.

"And why would you worry about politics on Earth?" asked Kim.

"I'm just interested about the research that people do on Earth," said Davida.

Kim looked in Velinda's direction and said, "Oh." Cleona and Davida looked at Kim in a perplexed manner. "Davida, you can tell your mom that you were found out. I'm also done talking about Earth to everyone."

Davida tried to be convincing as she asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Davida, don't insult my intelligence," said Kim. Kim then walked away and took a seat next to Kyra.

Kyra looked at Kim and asked, "So are you and Cleona getting along any better?"

"No," said Kim. Kyra looked at Kim in a confused manner. "In fact she and Davida stooped to a new low."

"What do you mean?" asked Kyra.

"Davida poorly tried to get me to talk about Earth's military and other advances," said Kim.

"I thought I was clear to Velinda, but apparently I wasn't," said Kyra. Kyra then stood up.

"Mom, you don't have to go and talk to Velinda," said Kim. "I have decided that I won't speak about Earth again to anyone other than you, Cmdr. Adama or Pres. Roslin."

Kyra paused for a second. She then sat back down and said, "I believe you came up with the better solution."

Kim grinned and said, "Thanks,"

Seconds later the shuttled came in for a landing. Everyone boarded the shuttle.

Several minutes later Kyra, Kim and Julian were stepping onto Cloud Nine. Kim saw Billy walking towards her and watched as he walked up.

"Kyra, hi," said Billy. He then turned towards Kim, "and you must be Kimberly." Kim grinned to acknowledge the statement. "Hi, I'm Billy; Pres. Roslin's aide. So who is your little friend?"

"He is capable of talking, so why don't you ask him," said Kim.

"Kimberly, don't be rude," said Kyra.

"I think Billy was rude to Julian by talking about him and not to him," said Kim.

"Kim, I don't think Billy was trying to be rude," said Kyra.

"Of course I wasn't," said Billy. "I was just wondering what Julian's name was."

"And Julian could have told you if you had asked him," said Kim.

"Kimberly, relax," said Kyra.

"Kyra, I'm actually here to escort you, Kimberly and Julian to the garden," said Billy.

Kyra saw Kim mouthing out the words "Wow, there's a garden on this ship."

Kyra motioned and said, "Lead the way."

Minutes later Billy, Kyra, Kim and Julian were walking into the garden.

Kim looked around for a few seconds and asked, "So when do we eat?"

"That will be right after Pres. Roslin speaks out and that won't be for another thirty minutes or so," said Billy. "Meanwhile, you, Kyra and Julian are free to mingle."

Kim said in a sarcastic tone, "Joy that sounds like so much fun."

"Kimberly, I know you remember what I told you this mourning," said Kyra.

Billy watched in a confused manner.

Kim grinned in a smirky manner and said, "Okay, I will go mingle and pretend to be enjoying myself."

As Kim turned to walk away, Kyra said, "Just be nice."

For ten minutes Kim walked around aimlessly. A man named Tyrone Reed had walked up to Kyra and was talking with her for a while. Julian stood at Kyra's side.

Kyra's back was turned towards Kim as Kim was walking up to her and Tyrone, Tyrone watched as Kim stepped up. He then asked, "Hi, and you are?"

Kyra turned to look.

Kim grinned and said, "Bored, but you can call me Kim."

Kyra had a shocked expression on her face. Tyrone just showed a slight confused expression on his face.

"Tyrone, please watched Julian for me for just one minute," said Kyra. "I need to have a little chat with Kim in private." Kyra then took Kim by her hand. "You come with me." They then walked off to a secluded area. "Kim, you have a foul attitude and it had better change as of now."

"I don't want to be here," said Kim.

Kyra said in a sarcastic manner, "Really, I would never have guessed that."

"I see you are no stranger to sarcasm," said Kim.

"Kim, I'm going to give you a warning," said Kyra. "If you don't change your attitude you will be grounded for at least a month."

"Why don't you make it two months? I can even return to the Solar Flare immediately to begin my punishment," said Kim. Kim made a motion as if she was about to turn to walk away.

"Kimberly Elizabeth O'Brian, you are not going anywhere," said Kyra. Kim stopped and faced Kyra again. "Kim, if you don't change your attitude you will be grounded one month for every minute you keep that attitude."

"Fine," said Kim. "I will just do what Clair did and…"

Kyra looked at Kim in a curious manner and said, "Go a head and finish what you were about to say. I'm listening."

"Actually what I was about to say would get me grounded for three months alone, so I don't wish to finish," said Kim.

"Kim, I know you can be good, so can you please behave and no more foul remarks?" asked Kyra. Kim just nodded. "Thank you."

As Kyra was walking up to Tyrone Kim wandered around again.

"Is everything all right?" asked Tyrone.

"I think so," said Kyra. "Kim is a good kid, but she does have a habit of saying what she thinks."

"So I've noticed," said Tyrone. "Are you two related?"

"No; however, I am her guardian though," said Kyra.


	14. THE GENETIC DUPLICATE DAY FOUR part 3

**THE GENETIC DUPLICATE – Day 4 Part 3**

As Kim was wandering around she found an opening to a row of bushes. Starbuck was patrolling the parameter and saw Kim as Kim was walking on the off limits side of the bushes. Starbuck hurried to catch up. Kim walked along side the bush and after walking sixty feet she turn and was about to sit down in the grass. Starbuck caught up with her before she was able to sit down.

Pres. Roslin was on the opposite side of the bush and heard Starbuck blurt out, "Kim, don't make yourself comfortable over here."

Pres. Roslin ended the conversation she was having, so she could listen to Starbuck and Kim.

"I'm just going to sit for a few minutes," said Kim.

"You can't do that for at least two reasons," said Starbuck.

"What are they?" asked Kim.

"The most important reason is that you are not allowed on this side of the bushes," said Starbuck.

"I didn't see any signs saying that," said Kim.

"There is a sign, but it is at the door coming in," said Starbuck. "Now the second reason is that you will get grass stains on that nice dress."

"This is real grass?" asked Kim.

"The grass and every plant in here are real," said Starbuck. "Now you need to get back with the others."

"I came here to get away from the others," said Kim. "There is nothing more boring than a political gathering. I don't even know why I was even invited to this thing."

"Kim, if you need to get away just for a short time then go to the women's facility," said Starbuck. "You can't be back here though."

"Well, if anyone calls you looking for a lost kid, the kid will be me and I will be hiding out in the women's facility," said Kim.

"Kim, I know how you feel about politicians, but before you judge the people here you should at least get to know them," said Starbuck.

"I know all I need to know," said Kim.

Starbuck pointed and said, "In any case, you have to go back with the others."

Seconds later as Kim and Starbuck were returning to the proper side of the bushes, Pres. Roslin was waiting.

When Kim saw Pres. Roslin, Pres. Roslin said, "Kim, walk with me for a minute. I would like to talk to you."

"Pres. Roslin, if it's about being on that side of the bushes, I didn't realize it was off limits and I promise I will not do it again," said Kim.

"I'm confident that Lt. Thrace had straightened you out about that," said Pres. Roslin. "I have another matter I want to discuss with you."

"Madam President, I'm going to return to my patrol," said Starbuck.

"Thanks, Lieutenant," said Pres. Roslin. "Now Kim, walk with me."

With a timid expression on her face Kim said, "Yes, Pres. Roslin."

As they began walking Pres. Roslin said, "Kim, first of all I want you to know that I was on the opposite side of the bushes while you and Lt. Thrace were talking."

Kim slightly cringed and asked, "Pres. Roslin, were you able to hear every word I said?"

"Yes I was," said Pres. Roslin.

"Pres. Roslin, I can explain," said Kim.

"There is nothing to explain," said Pres. Roslin. "You made yourself perfectly clear that you do not want to be here and I will not force you to stay."

"You mean I can leave?" asked Kim.

"After I talk with Kyra then you, Kyra and Julian can leave," said Pres. Roslin. "However, before I do that I would like to say that when I invited you here I thought you would give me and this gathering a chance."

"Pres. Roslin, I'm confused to why I was even invited to this," said Kim.

"I wanted you here so you can see how it is done among the colonies," said Pres. Roslin. "Clearly I was mistaken about you."

"What do you mean?" asked Kim.

"I thought you respected me…" said Pres. Roslin.

Kim interrupted Pres. Roslin by saying. "I do respect you, Pres. Roslin."

"Kim, the event hasn't even started yet and you are looking for a place to hide, so do you honestly believe you are respecting me when you are not giving me or the quorum of twelve a chance to prove ourselves?" asked Pres. Roslin.

"I never thought of it like that," said Kim. Kim stopped walking. Pres. Roslin stopped and faced Kim. Kim then said in a sincere manner, "Pres. Roslin, I never meant to do anything to disrespect you and I am so-so sorry that I did."

Pres. Roslin grinned and said, "A sincere apology from you is very pleasant to hear."

Kim grinned. She then said, "Pres. Roslin, I know you have every right not to let me stay, but I've changed my mind. If you will let me I would like to stay."

"I was hoping you would change your mind," said Pres. Roslin. "I honestly want you here."

Kim grinned and said, "Thanks."

Pres. Roslin grinned. She then said, "Later after I make my speech I would like to bring you up on stage and introduce you to everyone."

In a frightful manner Kim said, "I really don't think you should do that."

"Why shouldn't I?" asked Pres. Roslin.

"I have a nervous stomach and if you put me on stage… well let's just say that the cleaning people are going to be very glad that dinner is going to be served after you introduce me and not before," said Kim.

"I believe I understand and thank you for letting me know about your nervous stomach," said Pres. Roslin. "Well, I should get back to what I was doing before. We will talk again later."

"Okay; bye," said Kim.

Pres. Roslin grinned and walked away.

A minute later, Kim was walking up to Kyra. As she walked up she saw Kyra holding a seven-month-old baby. Julian was next to Kyra and feeling the baby's toes. A baby stroller was eight feet away from them.

Kim was grinning when she stepped up to Kyra.

Kyra looked at Kim as if to ask, "What?"

"Is there anything you need to tell me?" asked Kim.

"Kim, this is Lydia and she is Bethany's daughter," said Kyra.

"Okay, who's Bethany?" asked Kim.

"That's right," said Kyra. "I never told you my former roommate's name. Well Bethany is my former roommate."

"Where is Bethany?" asked Kim.

"She went to talk with someone," said Kyra. "Kim, have you ever watch a small child before?"

"My Aunt Jennifer allowed me to help her with her twins, but I was never alone with them," said Kim.

"Kim, I really need to use the woman's facility, so I need you and Julian to follow me to the facility. I will be in there for only a few minutes; however, while I'm in there I need you to watch Julian and Lydia for me."

"I can do that," said Kim.

Kyra walked over and placed Lydia in the stroller. Kyra then began pushing the stroller. Kim and Julian followed. A short time later Kyra was putting the breaks on the stroller next to the restrooms. The crowd in the corridor around the restrooms was heavy.

"Kim, you are not to pick Lydia up," said Kyra. "Is that clear?"

"Yes Ma'am," said Kim. "I think Lydia is about to fade off to sleep anyway."

Kyra turned and walked into the women's room. Kyra was in the restroom for only a few seconds when a loud noise down the corridor was heard. The noise startled Lydia and she began to fuss.

Julian and Kim walked up to the stroller. Kim's back was to the crowd. Julian then said, "Kim, Lydia is crying."

In a slight sarcastic tone Kim said, "Thanks for letting me know, Julian."

Kim squatted down and tried a few things to get Lydia to calm down. When nothing worked, Kim started singing the mocking bird song. Kim sang in a volume so she was heard over Lydia.

A reporter with a live microphone was walking through the corridors with the delegate from Geminon and heard Kim singing. He then paused the interview and walked up behind Kim. Seth Whitefeather was on Cloud Nine and was walking near the restrooms. He heard Kim also and walked up to see who was singing. Kim was focused on Lydia and never noticed the crowd that was forming behind her. Halfway through the song Lydia fussiness faded and turned into a smile. When Kim ended the song she heard whispers behind her and turned to look. Kim's face turned red and her eyes had gotten wide when she saw everyone watching her.

The reporter stepped up and asked, "What was that lullaby that you were singing?"

Kyra was stepping out of the restroom and saw the crowd around Kim.

Kim felt nauseated and when she saw Kyra, Kim said, "Oh god, I'm going to be sick." Kim then rushed towards the restroom while covering her mouth.

"You didn't answer my question," said the reporter.

"Kimberly, what is going on?" asked Kyra. Kim ignored everyone and rushed into the restroom. Kyra then faced the reporter. "Hi, I'm Kyra; that girl's guardian. Is there a problem here?"

"On the contrary," said the reporter. "The young lady just caught my attention and I would say the attention of everyone else's when she was singing an unusual lullaby to the baby." Bethany was walking by and was curious of what was going on. "When I ask the young lady the name of the song she rushed into facility. Since you are the girl's guardian perhaps you know the name of the song."

"I wasn't here so, I don't know what she was singing," said Kyra.

Seth stepped up and said, "It's called 'Hush Little Baby'. I also heard it to be called the mocking bird song."

The reporter walked up to Seth and asked, "What is your name?"

As Seth was answering the question, Bethany walked up to Kyra and asked, "What is going on?"

"I'm not sure myself, but Kim does," said Kyra. "At the moment she is in the facility. If you can watch Julian for me for a minute I will go talk to Kim."

"Of course," said Bethany.

As Kyra walked back into the restroom, Bethany was picking up Lydia.

Kim was spitting into the closest sink as Kyra walked up to her.

When Kyra saw the mess in the sink she asked, "Are you okay?"

In an irritable tone Kim said, "I just threw up."

"I see that you threw up, and in the sink no less," said Kyra. "You couldn't make it to one of the turbo flushes?"

"I barely made it to this sink," said Kim. "I will clean up the mess." Kim then turned on the sink to rinse her mouth.

"Are you okay enough to tell me what happen?" asked Kyra.

Kim spit out the water and said, "Lydia started to fuss, so I sang her a song to try to quiet her. When I was done singing, I turned around and saw this large mob of people staring at me. I thought I was going to throw up out there, but then I saw you and that was when I ran in here. Mom, so who is watching Lydia and Julian?"

"Bethany is out there," said Kyra. "Well, I will let you get done in here and I will wait for you in the corridor."

When Kyra walked out most of the crowed had dispersed. The reporter and the delegate from Geminon had continued about their business. Seth was talking to Bethany as Bethany held Lydia. Julian stood next to Bethany.

When Kyra walked up to Bethany, Bethany said, "Julian told me how Kim was trying to calm Lydia down by singing."

"Kim told me the same thing," said Kyra.

"Kim didn't look very good a moment ago," said Seth. "Is she all right?"

"She will be," said Kyra. "Being the focal point to a large crowd makes her nervous and when she gets nervous she gets nauseated."

"It sound as though Kim has a bad case of stage fright," said Seth.

"Very much so," said Kyra. "By the way, I'm Kyra."

Seth reached out his hand to shake hands and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Seth."

Kyra shook Seth's hand and asked, "Seth, how was it that you knew what Kim was singing when know one else did?"

"I'm also from Earth," said Seth.

"I was told by Cmdr. Adama that there are others," said Kyra. "At the time Cmdr. Adama told me that, Kim was the only one out of stasis."

"I'm the second one and I came out of stasis this morning," said Seth.

Seth saw Kim coming out of the restroom and stared at her. Bethany also turned to look at Kim. Kyra turned to see what Seth and Bethany were looking at.

Kim walked up to Kyra.

While holding Lydia, Bethany stepped closer to Kim and said, "Kim, I was told that you were great Lydia."

"I just did what my grandma use to do when she would try to get my younger brother to stopped crying… oh he was a baby at the time," said Kim.

Bethany grinned and said, "Well you did good."

"Thanks," said Kim.

Kyra motion to Seth and said, "Kim, I want to meet Seth."

Kim looked at Seth and said, "Hi Seth."

"Seth is also from Earth," said Kyra.

Kim stared at Seth for a second. She then said, "You are an American Indian… I mean a Native American."

Kyra and Bethany looked at Kim in a curious manner.

"My father would disagree with you," said Seth. "According to him I turn my back on our people for the white man."

"What did you do?" asked Kim.

"I left the reservation and became a defense lawyer," said Seth.

"My mom is a lawyer, but she only deals with legal documents for big companies," said Kim. "So which tribal nation are you from?"

"I'm from the Sioux nation," said Seth. "With your red hair, freckles and bluish-green eyes I would say that you definitely have Irish in you."

"My grandparents on my dad's side were from Ireland," said Kim. "They migrated to America in the late 1950's." Kim then turned towards the speaker closest to her.

Seth noticed and asked, "Is there anything wrong?"

Pres. Roslin had begun her speech and was heard throughout the area by overhead speakers.

"Nothing is wrong," said Kim.

Seth looked at Kim in a curious manner.

Kyra placed her hand on Kim's shoulder and said, "Julian and I are going back in the garden. You can stay here if you want and finish talking about Earth with Seth."

"I actually want to return to the garden too," said Kim.

Bethany placed Lydia into the stroller.

Seth looked into Kyra's eyes and asked, "Kyra, do you have a problem with me tagging along? I would like to get to know Kim and even you a little better."

"Sure, you are welcome to tag along," said Kyra. Kyra then saw a slight grin on Kim's face. "Kim, why are you grinning?"

"I'm just in a good mood," said Kim. Kim began backing away from everyone. "Well, I will meet you into the garden. Hey Julian come with me."

"Ms. Lockwood, can I?" asked Julian.

"Yes," said Kyra. "Kimberly, you and Julian are to wait for me in the garden and not to wander off."

"Yes Mom," said Kim.

As Seth watched Kim and Julian walking away, he asked, "She calls you mom?"

"It is something she just recently started," said Kyra.

Kyra and Seth started to walk towards the garden followed by Bethany while pushing the Stroller.

"Kyra, I saw Kim facing the speaker before this lady started speaking," said Seth. "Does she do that a lot?"

"Yes," said Kyra. "I believe it is part of her ESP ability."

Bethany looked at Kyra in a confused manner and asked, "What is ESP?"

"It actually means extra sensory perception," said Kyra.

"What exactly does that mean?" asked Bethany.

"Not always, but sometimes when Kim touches an object or if she gets touched she will see a future or a past event," said Kyra. "She can't control what she sees though."

Seconds later Kyra, Seth and Bethany walked into the garden. Kim and Julian were among the crowd and watching the Pres. Roslin as she was speaking out. When Kyra and the others walked up directly behind Kim, Kyra placed her hand on Kim's shoulder. Kim looked at Kyra for a second and then turned back to Pres. Roslin.

Seth also stepped up to Kim and said, "Kim, I understand that you have a six sense."

"Yeah; it is something that just started," said Kim.

"Having a six sense is a curse if it controls you, but a gift if you can control it," said Seth. "Kim, I could help you to make sure it doesn't become a curse."

Kim faced Seth and asked, "How?"

"Although, I personally have never been given a vision, my grandfather had taught me on how to go on a vision quest," said Seth.

Kyra and Bethany listened to Kim and Seth with fixed curiosity.

"Have you tried to go on a vision quest?" asked Kim.

"I have gone on a few vision quests without success," said Seth. "My grandfather believes that my heart was not in it."

"Since you never had a vision, are certain you can teach me how to go on a vision quest?" asked Kim.

"As long as you have patience and you can remain focus I can," said Seth.

"Seth, what exactly is a vision quest?" asked Kyra.

"A vision quest is mainly a way to find one's spiritual guide," said Seth. "Once a person's spiritual guide is identified, the spiritual guide can reveal answers to certain questions."

"How does one go on a vision quest?" asked Kyra.

"Normally a person would go to an isolated area to where that a person would go undisturbed by anyone for a few days." Seth noticed an uneasy expression on Kyra's face and continued to say, "I do realize Kim is unable to isolate herself for more than a few hours at a time, but since Kim has a six sense, a few hours at a time might just be enough."

Kim looked at Seth in a confused manner and asked, "To go on a vision quest isn't the person supposed to go without food, water and sleep until the person gets a vision."

Seth glanced at Kyra before looking at Kim. He then said, "Kim, again I do understand that you won't be able to go on a traditional vision quest; however, I believe you can find your spiritual guide and perhaps even initiate a vision from the type of vision quest that you are capable of performing."

"Mom, would it be all right if Seth teaches me how to go on a vision quest?" asked Kim.

"If I allow this, I don't want you to be starving yourself or going without any sleep," said Kyra.

"I won't," said Kim. "Besides you won't even let me skip breakfast when I'm not hungry."

"Okay Kim, I will allow Seth to teach you," said Kyra.

"Thanks," said Kim.

"Seth, two days from now might be the best time for you to teach Kim," said Kyra.

"Why would that be a good time?" asked Kim.

"You don't have class that day or the following day," said Kyra.

"Kyra, are you a resident on this ship?" asked Seth.

"No; Kim and I are from the Solar Flare," said Kyra. She then told Seth how to find her quarters.

"Okay Kimmy…" Seth said as he was being interrupted.

"There is no Kimmy here," exclaimed Kim.

Kyra, Bethany and Seth looked at Kim in a curious manner. Seth then said, "You are Kimmy."

"No, I'm not," said Kim. "My name is Kimberly and I will only respond to Kim or Kimberly. If anyone calls me Kimmy I will pretend that I never heard that person speaking."

"I'm sorry, Kim," said Seth. "I didn't know it bothered to be called that."

"Well it does," said Kim.

"Kim, why does it bother you so much to be called Kimmy?" asked Kyra.

"Mrs. Randall… the dragon lady—" Kyra looked at Kim in a surprised manner. Kim continued to say, "—I had for a first grade teacher called me that."

"Kimberly, be nice," said Kyra.

Kim showed a cocky grin and said, "Oh, I was being nice. Now if I would have called her a …"

In a stern tone Kyra exclaimed, "Kimberly Elizabeth."

"Fine, I won't say it, but Mrs. Randall continued to call me Kimmy even after she knew how I felt about it," said Kim. Kyra noticed Kim was getting emotional and was about to say something when Kim continued. "There were even some hateful kids in my class that year who would just pick on other kids and they also called me Kimmy just because they knew it bugged me."

"Kim, calm down," said Kyra. "That part of your life is over, and I suspect it has been over for sometime."

"The memory of that year is etched in my brain though," said Kim.

"Kim, when something reminds you of a memory you just don't like, you should stop for a second and think of a memory that you do like," said Bethany. Kim slightly laughed. Kyra and Bethany looked at Kim in a curious manner. "Did I say something funny?"

"I'm sorry for laughing; it's just that if you would have said what you did with a Tennessee accent, you would have sounded just like my Aunt Brittany," said Kim.

"Is that good?" asked Bethany.

"I like my Aunt Brittany, so it's not bad," said Kim.

"Kim, what do you mean by a Tennessee accent?" asked Kyra.

"I will repeat what Bethany said with the accent," said Kim. She then repeated the phrase.

Seth grinned and said, "You're good at imitating a southern accent."

"Thanks," said Kim.

Pres. Roslin caught Kyra' attention when Pres. Roslin spoke out on education. Kyra then said, "Hey, I want to hear this."

Everyone turned to watch Pres. Roslin as she was speaking out.


	15. THE GENETIC DUPLICATE DAY FOUR part 4

**THE GENETIC DUPLICATE – Day 4 Part 4**

Thirty minutes later Kyra, Kim, Julian and Seth followed the dinner crowd to a banquet room. Velinda, Davida and Cleona were also part of that crowd.

After entering the banquet room, Pres. Roslin introduced Kim and Seth to each member of the quorum of twelve. The reporters in the room learned of Kim and Seth as they were being introduced around.

Kim had shook hands with a few people, and when she walked up to Baltar, Baltar balked at the idea of shaking Kim's hand. Baltar then said, "Kimberly, I'm not trying to be rude towards you, but a lot of what I work on is classified and I can't take a chance of you having a vision of my work."

Kim slightly grinned and said, "I completely understand."

Minutes later everyone was taking his or her seats at the table. Kyra, Kim, Julian and Seth were sitting at the President's table along with the quorum of twelve. Cmdr. Adama had also came in and sat at the president's table. Kim sat across from the representative of Canceron. The representative of Geminon sat next to him on his right. After everyone was seated the servers served the food.

As everyone was eating, Davida and Cleona got up from their seats and walked up to the representative of Geminon to ask a question.

When Cleona stepped up Kim went to take a drink of juice. As she was taking a gulp of her drink she saw Beth appearing like a ghost next to Cleona. Kim spit what she didn't swallow back into the cub and started choking and coughing. Everyone looked at Kim in a curious manner. .

"Kim, are you all right?" asked Kyra.

"Kim?" Beth uttered out.

"Yes, I will be fine," said Kim as she was staring at Beth. "I thought I saw something strange."

"Oh my god, I think you're seeing me," said Beth.

"Why are you looking at me when you say that?" asked Cleona.

Kim gave Cleona a curious look and asked, "What are you talking about? I'm not even looking at you."

"I'm the only one in the direction you are looking," said Cleona.

"Are you seeing me as I astral project?" asked Beth.

"Cleona, get over yourself," said Kim. "You're not the center of the universe."

"Kimberly Elizabeth!" exclaimed Kyra.

"What is going on?" uttered Beth.

"Cleona, I'm sorry," said Kim. "Everyone I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to be rude. It's just that I was not looking at Cleona."

"Then who were you looking at?" asked Cleona.

"Actually, I think my eyes are playing tricks on me," said Kim. She then turned towards Kyra. "I need to use the bathroom. I mean the astral flush."

"The astral flush?" asked Kyra.

"I mean the turbo flush," said Kim. She then looked at Beth. "The only thing astral around here is what is between the ships."

Everyone looked at Kim in a curious manner.

"Okay, go use the turbo flush and hurry back," said Kyra.

As Kim stood up, Cleona said loud enough for a few people to hear, "Between the ships is not the only place you can find it."

Kim looked at Cleona and said, "Good one, Cleona." Everyone looked at Kim in a perplexed manner. "I'll be right back." Kim looked at Beth. "I'm going to the bathroom."

"Kim, I think everyone knows already," said Kyra.

"Oh, right," said Kim. She then left the table.

As Beth followed close behind through the corridor, Beth looked over the scenery of the ship.

As Kim was opening the door to the women's facility Beth asked, "Who are you, and where are you?"

Kim just smiled at Beth and gestured for her to go inside.

After walking in Kim looked around to make sure no one else was there. Kim then looked at Beth and asked, "How are you appearing to me as a ghost?"

"I'm not a ghost," said Beth. "I'm astral projecting. And who are you and why do you look like me when I was thirteen?"

"I'm fourteen and I look like you because in a way I am you," said Kim.

"You're me?" asked Beth.

"Actually I'm your genetic duplicate," said Kim.

"You can't be my genetic duplicate," said Beth. "You're a child."

"I'm a teenager and I am your genetic duplicate," said Kim.

"How is this possible?" asked Beth.

"Think back when I… I mean you snuck out of the house to go to Crawford's field," said Kim. "You and Brian were supposed to meet there and search for UFO's."

"That was the time I lost forty-eight hours of my life," said Beth. "The cops found me walking down the road in a daze. I could never figure out what happened to me during that time."

"Well, I do know what happen to you," said Kim.

"You know what happen?" asked Beth.

"You were taken by aliens," said Kim. "After they took what they needed from you to create me, they released you."

"I was abducted by aliens and these aliens created you; a younger version of myself." asked Beth.

"I'm the exact age of you when you were abducted," said Kim. "In fact for me sneaking out to meet Brian at Crawford's field was just five days ago."

"I fell into the twilight zone," said Beth.

"You should see it from my side," said Kim. "I feel like Sam Beckett and you're my holographic sidekick Al."

"You do know that you appeared to me first by astral projection?" asked Beth.

"Oh my god," said Kim. "Those dreams I was having of you was me astral projecting."

"You were sleeping," said Beth. "That might explain why I couldn't hear you when you tried to talk with me. So are you living with the aliens that abducted me?"

"No," said Kim. "The aliens who took you are dead. I'm living with the people who found me aboard the alien ship. I was in some kind of stases when they found me."

"Why were you left in stases?" asked Beth.

"Apparently there was an accident aboard the alien ship while I and six genetic duplicates of other people were being created," said Kim. "I remain in stases for… how old are you?"

"I'm twenty-four," said Beth.

"Wow, I was in stases for ten years," said Kim. "What is the date there?"

"Oh it's December 2," said Beth.

"So Christmas time is coming up," said Kim.

If it was five days for you since you snuck out to meet Brian then that would put your new birthday around… November twenty-fourth," said Beth.

"I didn't think about that," said Kim. "So I was actually in stasis for… ten years, four months and… three days."

"These people you are living with, who are they?" asked Beth. "What are they?"

"Oh they human like us," said Kim. "They are from the twelve colonies of Kobol, except their colonies no longer exist. Their enemy destroyed the colonies. In fact the survivors of the colonies are searching for Earth. They think that the people on Earth are their thirteenth colony."

"How many survivors?" asked Beth.

"I'm not sure, but there are about sixty civilian ships in the fleet," said Kim.

"That sounds like an invasion force," said Beth.

"You can trust me, it's not," said Kim. "These people in the fleet are only refugees looking for help."

"This is unbelievable," said Beth. "I astral projected to try to find out what was going on. I never imagine that I would discover that there was a clone of me or a group of refugees from another world and searching for Earth."

"So how are you able to astral project anyway?" asked Kim.

"I was eighteen when I learn to do it," said Beth. "I just hold a picture of someone I would like to visit or find and I astral project in the same room as that person."

"So you are holding a picture of me… I mean you?" asked Kim. "I mean… actually I don't know what I mean."

"I'm holding a school picture of myself when I was thirteen," said Beth.

"How did you learn that you were able to astral project?" asked Kim.

"A day or even two days after the cops found me wandering the streets in a daze, I started to see things; things like future or even past events," said Beth.

"You're a psychic, I know," said Kim. "The same thing started happing to me just hours after I was revived from being in stases."

"You being a psychic too might be the reason you can see me," said Beth.

"So how did you learn you were able to astral project?" asked Kim.

"The cops found out I was a psychic and recruited me to help them find a kidnapped five-year-old boy," said Beth. "I wasn't able to get a vision and someone suggested that I meditate to get one. So as I was meditating along with holding a recent picture of the boy I astral projected."

"I wonder if I can astral project… I mean on purpose and not while I'm sleeping" said Kim.

"I discover I can do it by accident at eighteen, so you might be able to do it now at fourteen if you would try," said Beth.

"So how are things on Earth?" asked Kim. "Did Brian ever ask you out?"

"There have been a lot of changes within the past ten years," said Beth. "Dad has been in prison for the last five years for embezzlement. The authorities came in and took everything."

In a surprised manner Kim asked, "What? Dad might have been an uptight jerk, but he wasn't a person who would embezzle."

"You're right," said Beth. "That back stabbing governor he worked for set him up to be the patsy."

"I always hated that guy," said Kim. "So what else has changed?"

"Well Brandon is a policeman…" said Beth.

"I know that already," said Kim.

"Oh that is right," said Beth. "Brandon was in the room with me when you astral projected to my hospital room."

"Oh that reminds me; nice job on that detective work you were doing by the way," said Kim. "I woke up screaming because of you pretending to be Nancy Drew and got caught by the person."

"I see Mom was right about me when I was a young teenager," said Beth. Kim looked at Kim in a perplexed manner. "Mom always told me I had a smart-mouth attitude. Now I see she was right."

"Ha, ha," said Kim. "So what else can you tell me?"

"Keith is in school still," said Beth. "He doesn't know what he wants to do. Oh and since Keith is twenty and you're fourteen, I guess that makes you the baby sister to all of us."

"It's kind of strange to me that I'm younger than Keith," said Kim. "You know Keith and Brandon are going to freak when they find out they have two sisters with the same name. I wonder what they would call us; Kim one and Kim two."

"Actually, I've been going by Beth for the past eight years," said Beth.

"I never like being called Beth and since we are the same person, kind of, why are you going by Beth?" asked Kim.

"Well eight years ago grandma moved across town away from our parents, so when she moved I move with her," said Beth. "It was just easier to go by Beth than to keep correcting grandma."

"Why did you move out?" asked Kim.

"I got tired of mom criticizing me," said Beth.

"How is mom by the way?" asked Kim.

"Mom is still an attorney," said Beth. "Financially she is slowing recovering from Dad's arrest."

"So that is why you are working at the morgue," said Kim. "You are doing it to pay your way through medical school."

"Yep, that is the reason," said Beth.

"What happen between you and Brian? Are you two still friends?" asked Kim.

"Brian was killed in a car accident on graduation night," said Beth.

"Oh my god," said Kim.

"A year before the accident we finally started dating," said Beth.

"So what else can you tell me?" asked Kim.

"Let's see… Brandon is married with two sons," said Beth. "The boys' names are Stephen and Michael. Stephen is five and Michael is two."

Kim heard someone opening the door to get in. Kim quickly said, "Beth, hold on a second."

When the door opened Kyra walked in. When Kyra saw Kim she said, "Kim, you have been in here for a while. Are you all right?"

Kim looked at Beth and said, "I'm fine."

"Kim, what is taking you so long?" asked Kyra.

"That's actually a weird explanation," said Kim.

"I'm listening," said Kyra.

"Do you remember when I told you that the Kim on Earth can see me while I was dreaming about her?" asked Kim.

"I remember," said Kyra.

"Well she did and she got real curious of what was going on," said Kim. "She even went to the extreme to find out what was going on."

"What do you mean she went to the extreme?" asked Kyra.

"The Kim on Earth had discovered she was able to astral project and she astral projected to where I was at," said Kim.

"Kim, what is astral project?" asked Kyra.

"Astral projecting is when a person's soul or consciousness leaves the physical body and travels to… well in the other Kim's case to here on this ship," said Kim.

"The other Kim's soul or consciousness is aboard this ship?" asked Kyra.

"Actually she is in this room," said Kim. She turned and looked at Beth. "She appears to me like a ghost and the reason that I was in here was because I was talking to her."

"Am I right to think that your unusual behavior in the formal dining room was because of the other Kim's presence?" asked Kyra.

"Yes," said Kim.

"Kim, I'm feeling myself slipping out of the astral plane," said Beth.

"Can you hold on," said Kim. Kyra looked at Kim in a confused manner. "There are more questions I would like to ask."

"Normally I can, but I think you're too far away," said Beth. "Bye."

"Bye," said Kim.

"Kim, what is going on?" asked Kyra.

"The other Kim is slipping out of the astral plane," said Kim.

"What does that mean?" asked Kyra.

"Her consciousness is being pulled back to her physical body," said Kim.

"So the other Kim's consciousness is no longer on Cloud Nine," said Kyra.

"That is correct," said Kim.

"Kim, we should return to the dining room," said Kyra.

"Actually, since I'm here I need to use the bathroom," said Kim.

"I'll wait outside for you," said Kyra. "Oh and please hurry."

"Yes, Mom," said Kim. "Oh Mom, the other Kim is twenty-four. She also goes by the name Beth now."

"Why Beth?" asked Kyra.

"Beth is short for Elizabeth and that was what my grandma called me," said Kim. "Personally I would rather be called Liz than Beth. Liz is also short for Elizabeth."

Kyra smiled and said, "I was able to figure that one out on my own. I will be in the corridor." She then walked out.

A few minutes later Kim and Kyra were walking back into the dining room. Most of the people were done eating and walking around socializing. Julian was with Seth. As Kim went back to the table to finish her meal, Kyra walked up to Cmdr. Adama. Cmdr. Adama was in the middle of a conversation with Pres. Roslin and the quorum of twelve.

Cmdr. Adama saw Kyra approaching and asked, "How is Kim"

"She is fine," said Kyra. "Commander; Madam President, can we talk in private for a moment?"

"Of course," said Cmdr. Adama. He faced the quorum. "Excuse us."

Cmdr. Adama, Pres. Roslin and Kyra walked a short distance away from the group.

"Commander, have you ever heard of someone's consciousness leaving his or her physical body for short periods at a time?" asked Kyra.

"Are you talking about a near death experiences?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"No," said Kyra. "I'm talking about someone's consciousness leaving his or her body at will and with full control to travel anywhere."

Pres. Roslin remained silent and had an expression on her face as if she was holding back information.

"I can't say I have," said Cmdr. Adama.

"I have," said Pres. Rolsin. "In fact I knew someone who had claimed to be able to do that. That person has also shown me a few documented cases of other people claiming to be able to do that; however, none of those cases were proven."

"Madam President, is that common for someone to claim to be able to leave the physical body?" asked Kyra.

"It's not common at all," said Pres. Roslin. "Kyra, is someone claiming to be able to leave his or her physical body?"

"Kim went to the women's facility to talk to the other Kim's consciousness," said Kyra.

"Was that the reason why she was acting peculiar during dinner?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"Yes, Commander," said Kyra. "Apparently the other Kim is a psychic also and both of them can see each other. According to Kim, the other Kim astral projected to find out what was going on."

"How are they able to see either?" asked Pres. Roslin.

"Kim has been dreaming of the other Kim every night since she has been with us and according to Kim both of them are able to see each other at that point," said Kyra.

"That is interesting," said Pres. Roslin.

"Kyra, you had said earlier that the other Kim astral projected," said Cmdr. Adama. "What is that?"

"That is what Kim called it when someone's consciousness left his or her physical body," said Kyra.

Cmdr. Adama saw Kim approach. Kyra turned to see what Cmdr. Adama was looking at.

"Kim, come over here," said Cmdr. Adama.

Kim quickly walked up to them.

As Kim was walking up she said, "Pres. Roslin; Cmdr. Adama, I want to apologize for my strange behavior earlier."

"Kyra told us what happen," said Cmdr. Adama. "In fact I want to talk to you more about that."

"Okay, but I'm not sure what there is to talk about," said Kim.

"I have a few questions," said Cmdr. Adama. "My first question is how common is it for someone on Earth to be able to astral project?"

"I don't really know," said Kim. "There are a few experts that claim that everyone has done it while sleeping, but only a small percentage claim to be able to do it at will. Cmdr. Adama, it seems that the colonies don't know too much of the paranormal."

"I'm not sure what the word paranormal means, but I do have a good idea," said Adama. "And no we don't know too much about it."

"It is also called the supernatural and it deals with psychics, astral projecting, seeing ghosts…" said Kim.

"Kim, you don't have to give me a list," said Cmdr. Adama.

"I just wanted you to know what the word meant," said Kim.

"Kim, how would someone astral project?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"Beth… oh that is what the other Kim goes by now," said Kim. "Beth was able to astral project by holding a picture of who she would like to visit in the astral plane. While holding the picture she would meditate. I think she took a guess on how to find me and held an old picture of herself as she meditated."

"Am I correct to assume you haven't astral projected?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"Not willingly I haven't, but I believe I have in my dreams," said Kim. "I am planning to attempt it without being asleep though."

"If you do discover you can do that, I want you to tell us," said Kyra.

"I will," said Kim.

"Kim, why do you think you were able to see the Beth as she astral projected here when no one else did?" asked Pres. Roslin.

"Well, we both have a six sense and in a way we are the same person," said Kim. "So I'm thinking, that is why I was able to see her."

"That's sounds like a reasonable assumption," said Pres. Roslin. "Kim, the next time Beth contacts you, I want you to tell us, or at least tell Kyra about it."

"No problem," said Kim.

"Kim, were you able to determine Beth's age?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"She is twenty-four," said Kim.

Kim noticed Pres. Roslin with an uneasy expression on her face. Pres. Roslin then said, "Kim, I need you to go somewhere else so I can talk to Cmdr. Adama."

"Pres. Roslin, you are worried that the Earth's military won't be a match for the Cylons, aren't you?" asked Kim.

"Kimberly—" Kim looked at Kyra as Kyra continued to say, "—come with me so we can have a talk."

Kim ignored Kyra and asked, "Just because the Earth's F-15 fighters are not as fast or as fancy as the colonial vipers, why do people think that the Earth is doom?"

"Kimberly Elizabeth, that is enough," said Kyra.

"It's not enough," exclaimed Kim.

"Kimberly Elizabeth, you will listen to me," exclaimed Kyra.

"Kyra, wait," said Pres. Roslin. "Let her speak. I'm actually interested in hearing what she has to say."

"I know Earth's military is not as advanced as the twelve colonies," said Kim. "However, the people on Earth are a society of strategists, thinkers, puzzle solvers and dreamers. The people on Earth have already come up with ten different ways if not more to defeat a threat like the Cylons. The people of Earth don't wait for the problem to occur and then come up with the solution. They come up with the solution and then pray that the problem never comes up."

"Kim, are you through?" asked Pres. Roslin.

"Yes… well actually no," said Kim. "I also like to say that the people on Earth are not strangers to war. The people on Earth have fought wars from coldest regions of Earth to the hottest regions. They had fought in blizzards, monsoons, droughts; whatever weather condition a person can imagine up, the people on Earth have fought in it. I'm just trying to say that you should not underestimate our ability to fight the Cylons just because we don't have certain technology. The people of Earth have been known to come up with a few magic tricks in the past and I know we can do it again. Okay now I'm through."

"Kim, no one is going to underestimate the people on Earth, but you need to understand that the Cylons are not ones to underestimate either," said Pres. Roslin.

"I do understand that," said Kim.

"Okay Kim, I allowed you to share your thoughts, and now I need you to go somewhere," said Pres. Roslin.

"Yes, Pres. Roslin," said Kim. As Kim and Kyra were walking away, Kim wouldn't glance at Kyra .

"Kim certainly has confidence in the people of Earth," said Pres. Roslin.

"Six years ago I would have had the same attitude with the colonial military," said Cmdr. Adama.

Kim finally glanced at Kyra and asked, "So how mad are you with me?"

"Let's just say that I'm upset with you and let's leave it at that," said Kyra.

"So am I grounded until I'm old and gray?" asked Kim.

Kyra slightly grinned and said, "No. I can only ground you up to the age of eighteen."

"So am I grounded up to then?" asked Kim.

"Kim, before I say anything about for how long you are grounded far or even if you are grounded I would like to know if you are even sorry for disrespecting me the way you did," said Kyra.

"I wasn't trying to disrespect you and I am really, really sorry that I did," said Kim. "However, I am not sorry for saying what I did. I knew I was taking a chance of upsetting you and risking being grounded for god only knows how long, but I wanted Pres. Roslin to know how I felt. Even you said that you would make a stand if you believed in something. Well I really believe in what I said."

In a joking manner Kyra said, "You are not allowed to use my own words against me."

Kim grinned. She then asked, "So how long am I ground for?"

"Kim, I do believe that you never meant to disrespect me so I'm going to overlook what happen," said Kyra. Kim slightly grinned. "However, if you disrespect me again you will be grounded for at least month."

"Yes Ma'am," said Kim. "Mom, thanks for letting me off with a warning."

Kyra grinned and as they walked she gave Kim a hug. Seconds later they walked up to Seth and Julian.

Across the room Pres. Roslin was discussing with Cmdr. Adama if they should remain on course for Earth. Cmdr. Adama continued to say, "Of course I realize Kim was being optimistic, but I still believe going to Earth is the best course of action."

"Cmdr. Adama, although we have not seen the Cylons for a few months I'm sure they are not too far behind us," said Pres. Roslin. "If we jump into the Earth's system and the Cylons finds us weeks later, Earth is doom. I feel that we just don't have the time to raise the Earth's military to our level."

"Actually there is a way and we don't have to wait until we find Earth to do it," said Cmdr. Adama.

"How?" asked Pres. Roslin.

"If Beth is actually astral projecting to where Kim is then that gives us an indirect communication to Earth," said Cmdr. Adama. "We can get propulsion formulas and fuel formulas along with other formulas and engineering plans to Earth that way. The military on Earth can then build their own fighters that are comparable to our vipers."

"Since Kim is a smart person, I'm going to guess that Beth is also quite smart, but the odds that Beth happen to take a career in physics is going to be high," said Pres. Roslin.

"Beth doesn't have to know physics or understand it," said Cmdr. Adama. "All she has to do is memorized the formulas, write them down and give them to someone that can understand them."

"I have seen some of those formulas and to expect someone to memorize just one of them in a short time is asking a lot of someone," said Pres. Roslin.

"Before you say that you should look at Kim's medical record," said Cmdr. Adama.

"What is in her medical record that would make me say different?" asked Pres. Roslin.

"Dr. Randall gave Kim three types of memory tests and Kim's results were off the chart in each one," said Cmdr. Adama. "Since Kim has a memory that surpasses everyone in the fleet, I'm willing to wager that Beth's memory is just as good."

"Do you really think that it will work?" asked Pres. Roslin.

"The worse case scenery is that Beth doesn't memorize the formulas and if that the case we will try something different," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Okay, if you insist in proceeding to Earth then I insist that we proceed in that manner," said Pres. Roslin. She pointed in the direction of Kim and Kyra. "We should inform Kyra and Kim of what we are planning."

Seth and Kyra were having a conversation as Pres. Roslin and Cmdr. Adama walked up. Seth paused the conversation when he saw them. Kyra, Kim and Julian turned to look.

Pres. Roslin looked at Kyra and said, "Kyra, we would like to talk to you and Kim again in private."

"Of course Madam President," said Kyra.

Pres. Roslin noticed Kim looking at her in an uncertain manner. She then asked, "Kim, is there anything wrong?"

"I don't know," said Kim. "I can't tell from your facial expression if you have good news or bad news for us."

"Kimberly, what did I say to you about speculating?" asked Kyra.

"You told me not to do it, but I can't help it," said Kim. "For me, reading people's facial expressions is a part of me listening to someone talk."

"Just please control yourself," said Kyra.

"I'll try," said Kim.

"Kim, what we have to discuss is neither good nor bad," said Pres. Roslin.

Kim just grinned to acknowledge the statement. After walking to a secluded area Pres. Roslin told Kyra and Kim of the plan to use Beth to pass information along.

An hour later Kyra, Kim and Julian were entering their quarters. After Kim changed into her normal clothes, she sat on the couch with her arithmetic homework and started to work on it. Kyra sat next to Kim to prepare the tests for the class. Julian got one of his books, sat down in the floor and flipped through the pages.

When Kim got done with her homework she went and sat down with Julian. She then read aloud to Julian and as she read she used her fingers to point out what word she was reading. When Kim reached the end of the book, Kim started from the beginning again, but had Julian reading the book. As Julian struggle with the words, Kim would help him by breaking up the word and sounding it out. When Julian got done reading the book, Kim convinced him to read it again. When Julian read the book for the second time, he didn't need as much help as he needed the time before. After reading the book the second time, Julian went and got another book. Kim then read that book to Julian one time and then had Julian reading it after that.

Kyra was sitting on the couch and her attention was split on what she was doing and on what Kim and Julian were doing.

After Julian finished his second book, Kim looked at Kyra and asked, "Mom, how long is it till bedtime?"

"You still have four hours," said Kyra.

"Can Julian and I go to the recreation center then?" asked Kim.

Kyra grinned and asked "You wouldn't mind taking Julian with you?"

"It wouldn't be fair if I don't take him along; unless he doesn't want to come with me," said Kim.

"I want to go," said Julian.

"Okay, both of you can go," said Kyra. Kim stood up followed by Julian. "Oh and I do want you back in two hours so we can go to the mess hall for dinner."

"We just ate not too long ago," said Kim.

"That was a late lunch," said Kyra.

"Still, I don't get hungry that quick," said Kim.

"Just be back in two hours and if you are not hungry by that time you don't have to eat," said Kyra.

"Fine," said Kim. Kim and Julian then left the quarters.

When Kim and Julian walked into the recreation center, Faxon, Tiara, Nathan and Wiley were playing a game. Kerim, Nate and Landon were playing a game at a different table. Several other people were scattered throughout the room. Kim and Julian walked up and stood next to Tiara. Kim noticed that they were playing cross-colors.

When Nathan saw Kim he said, "Hey Kim, I'm leaving in a few minutes. Perhaps you can take over for me and be Wiley's partner."

"Julian can take over for you," said Kim.

"Julian doesn't know how to play cross-colors," said Wiley.

"I will stand behind him and help him," said Kim.

"Why don't you just play and let Julian watch?" asked Faxon.

"Julian is not going want to stand and watch," said Kim. "I'm not going to abandon him either."

"All right, Kim. Julian can play as long as you help him," said Wiley.

"Thank you, Kim," said Julian.

"You're welcome," said Kim.

Within two hours Kim helped Julian to play five games of cross-colors. Wiley and Julian won four of the five games. When the fifth game ended, Kim and Julian went back to their quarters. Kyra, Kim and Julian then went to the mess hall. Kyra and Julian got a tray of food. Kim just got a fruit to eat as a snack. After eating they went back to their quarters to prepare for bed.


	16. THE GENETIC DUPLICATE DAY Five part 1

**THE GENETIC DUPLICATE – Day 5 Part 1**

Kim was sleeping for six hours when a disturbing dream woke her up. Kim sat up and thought for a second. She then said, "Oh god, I don't think I was dreaming." Kim got up, went into Kyra's room and shook Kyra. "Mom! Mom! Wake up."

Kyra opened her eyes. When she saw Kim she abruptly sat up and asked, "Kim, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Mom, I think there's a Cylon on the Galactica," said Kim.

"Kim, Cylons being hidden among us has been known since the destruction of the colonies," said Kyra. "Unfortunately we are unable to determined who are the Cylons"

"Mom, I realized that, but I think one is contaminating the fresh food supply that the harvesting crew is getting from the planet," said Kim.

"Kim, have you gotten a vision?" asked Kyra.

"Not exactly," said Kim. "As I was sleeping, I believe I astral plane aboard the Galactica. As I was there I saw someone releasing some kind of large scorpion in where the fruits and vegetables are kept."

"What is a scorpion?" asked Kyra.

"It's a type of an eight-legged creature that has a long and poisonous tail," said Kim. "Scorpion also has long pincher coming out from the face. I can draw you one if you would like."

"That won't be necessary," said Kyra. She then got out of bed. "Kim, I'm going to get dressed and go send a message to the Galactica. I want you to go back to the common room and read a book or draw pictures or even go back to sleep."

"Mom, I don't have any paper to draw pictures with," said Kim.

"Before I leave I will get you some paper from my briefcase," said Kyra.

"Thanks," said Kim.

Kyra grinned. She then said, "Oh Kim, if Julian wakes up just read to him until I get back."

"Okay," said Kim. Kim turned and took one step towards the door.

"Kim, wait a second," said Kyra. Kim stopped and faced Kyra. "Kim, did you see the face of the person who was releasing that… that scorpion?"

"It was too dark to see much of anything," said Kim. "The person had a flashlight and I saw the scorpion when the person shined the light on it." Kim gestured towards the door. "I'm going back to the couch and lay back down."

Kyra just grinned.

Fifteen minutes later, aboard the Galactica, a security detail of three men entered the storeroom of where the fruits and vegetables were kept.

After a short search one of the men shined his flashlight on the scorpion. The scorpion was crawling over the fruit. He then said, "Hey everyone, I think I found what we are looking for. There is an octerisious over here."

Another security officer stepped up and said, "I haven't seen one of those, since I vacation on the sands of Pike beach. That was about seven years ago."

The third man said, "Well, we need to get something to capture it."

"Use your hands," said the second man.

"Right, that thing is supposed to be a host to all kinds of germs, viruses and parasites," said the third the man. "If that thing bites me, I could end up in sickbay for a week."

The first person began unbuttoning his shirt and said, "I will wrap it up in my shirt." After taking off his shirt, he threw it on the octerisious.

Aboard the Solar Flare, Kyra was returning to her quarters. Kim was sitting on the couch drawing. One picture she had drawn was of the scorpion.

When Kim saw Kyra she asked, "Did you get a message to the Galactica?"

"I did," said Kyra. "A security detail will be sent to the food stores and check for the scorpion you saw."

Kim held up the drawing of the scorpion and said, "Mom, here is what the scorpion looks like."

Kyra walked up and took the drawing. After viewing it she said, "This is called octerisious. Terrorist groups will use this type of arachnid to start an epidemic."

"How?" asked Kim.

"An octerisious is capable of being a host to a number of parasites and viruses," said Kyra. "Octerisious are normally captured and taken somewhere to be destroyed."

"Octerisious sounds worse than the mosquitoes on Earth," said Kim.

"Octerisious are definitely bad," said Kyra.

"Where are the octerisious from?" asked Kim.

"Originally they are from Sagitaron, but before the destruction of the colonies, they could be found on the beaches on Caprica, Picon—" Kim smiled. Kyra stopped naming planets and asked, "—what's so amusing?"

"I still think it weird that the names of the colonies are the same as the Earth's birth signs," said Kim.

Kyra grinned and shook her head. She did asked, "Kim, are you staying up?"

"Yeah, I'm wide awake," said Kim. "When are we going to go to mess hall for breakfast?"

Kyra slightly grinned and said, "If you had eaten last night then you wouldn't be as hungry now."

"I ate," said Kim.

"Kim, eating a piece of fruit is a snack and not a meal," said Kyra.

"That was all I was hungry for," said Kim. "So when are we going to the mess hall?"

"When Julian wakes up we can go," said Kyra. "Until then, you can put your covers and pillow in my room."

Kim stood up and said, "Fine." She then gathered the covers and pillow. Before Kim walked away with the covers, she looked at the door leading into the corridor.

Kyra noticed Kim's action and said, "I will answer the door." Kim grinned as the doorbell sounded. As Kim was walking into Kyra's room, Kyra opened the door and saw her dad standing there. "Dad, come in."

Capt. Lockwood walked in. He then said, "Kyra, I got word from Cmdr. Adama that an octerisious was found on the Galactica."

"That was quick," said Kyra.

Kim walked in while carrying a book and when she saw who walked in she said, "Good morning, Capt. Lockwood."

Capt. Lockwood looked at Kim and said, "Good morning, Kim."

"Mom, I got one of your books to read," said Kim.

"That's fine," said Kyra.

"Kim, do you like reading?" asked Capt. Lockwood.

"I love reading," said Kim. "As long as I have something to read, I'm never bored; except for the cadet handbook on colonial military. I thought that could have been written better."

"You read the cadet handbook?" asked Capt. Lockwood.

"I read all, but the last two pages of it…" said Kim.

"Dad, I will explain later," said Kyra.

"Kim, what kind of books do you like to read?" asked Capt. Lockwood.

"I like mysteries and horrors the most," said Kim. She then held up the book she had. "I like reading these history books on the colonies also."

"Kyra's history books should keep you busy for a while then," said Capt. Lockwood.

"I wouldn't bet on that," said Kyra. "Kim is a fast reader. In fact that book she is holding is her third book. If she keeps reading history in the manner she is doing, I will have to go into the archives to give her, her history assignments for class."

"I know someone who has a collection of novels," said Capt. Lockwood. "Kim, I don't know what category the books are, but if you're interested in reading any of the books I can see what I can do about getting a few of them for you to read."

"Oh, I'm definitely interested," said Kim.

"Then I will see what I can do," said Capt. Lockwood."

"Thanks, Capt. Lockwood," said Kim.

"You're welcome," said Capt. Lockwood. "Kyra, I've better get going. I just came by to let you know what the Galactica's security found."

"Okay. Bye, Dad," said Kyra.

Kim thought for a second. She then asked, "They found an octerisious, didn't they?"

Capt. Lockwood looked at Kim in a manner as if he wasn't sure if he should respond to Kim's question Kyra then said, "Dad, go ahead and go. I'll handle the inquisitor."

"I'm just asking a question," said Kim.

"Kim, you are always asking questions," said Kyra.

"How else am I supposed to learn?" asked Kim. She then showed a smirky grin.

"Kyra; Kim, bye," said Capt. Lockwood.

Kim waved and said, "Bye."

"I will see you later, Dad," said Kyra.

When Capt. Lockwood stepped into the corridor, Kim looked at Kyra and asked, "So did the Galactica's security find an octerisious?"

"Yes, Kim, an octerisious was found on the Galactica," said Kyra. "As for you asking questions to learn things, there are certain things you don't need to learn."

"And I won't know which ones unless I ask," said Kim.

"Kim, it's too early in the morning for your logic, so just read the book that you have," said Kyra.

"Fine," said Kim. Kim then sat down on the couch and flipped to the first page.

An hour later, Kyra, Kim and Julian were sitting down at a table with their food rations.

Kim took a bite of food. As she was swallowing, she saw Velinda, Davida and Cleona walking in. Kim then asked, "Mom, what's up with Davida and Cleona acting like Siamese twins this past twenty-four hours?"

"What exactly are Siamese twins?" asked Kyra.

"They are identical twins that are physically attached to one another," said Kim. "A lot of the time they would share the same vital organ."

"Ah, I saw a few animals like that," said Kyra. "I never imagine two humans before being like that."

"So what's up with Davida and Cleona being inseparable?" asked Kim.

"Trina, Cleona's mother, is always part of the harvesting crew," said Kyra. "Cleona stays with Davida and Velinda when Trina is gone."

"What about Cleona's dad?" asked Kim.

"Kim, Cleona's dad was killed during the destruction of the colonies," said Kyra.

"I hear all kind of stories about the destruction of the colonies, and I still can't imagine myself living through that," said Kim.

"Kim, most of the survivors in the fleet happened to be in the right place at the time to have survived the destruction," said Kyra. "Only a few of them had actually witnessed the actual destruction."

"What were you doing when the destruction occurred?" asked Kim.

"Kim, please eat your food," said Kyra.

"I just wanted to learn things about you," said Kim.

"Kim, I understand, and if we have more time I would tell you, but right now you need to eat," said Kyra. "I need to open the classroom in thirty minutes, so students can get in and do their assignments."

"You can't tell me your story in thirty minutes?" asked Kim.

"I can, but you have a habit of wanting to hear the finer details of the story," said Kyra.

"Details are important," said Kim.

"Some are, but you get carried away with that," said Kyra. "Now when we have the time, I will tell you the story in the manner that you like. Not right now though. Right now I want you to eat."

"Fine," said Kim. She then took another bite.

As Kyra took a bite of food, she began to think back five years ago.

Four hours before the destruction of the colonies, on the planet Geminon in the city of Herra, near the end of a school day, Kyra was teaching to a group of eight-year-olds.

When the bell sounded to dismissed the students for the day, Kyra quickly spoke out, "Class, please remain seated for another minute or two." The students who were standing up retook their seats. "Class, for the next two weeks, I won't be here, and in my absence Mrs. Wallace will be your teacher. Please show Mrs. Wallace the respect that all of you have shown me." One of the students turned on her light. "Yes, Camorra."

"Where will you be?" asked Camorra.

"This time next week I will be on Sagitaron getting married and after that my husband and I will be on Picon celebrating our marriage," said Kyra.

A boy named Toby spoke out, "Your name won't be Ms. Lockwood no more?"

"Toby, what have I been telling you about speaking out?" asked Kyra.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Lockwood. I keep forgetting to turn on my light," said Toby.

"Toby, turn on your light and then repeat your question, but instead of saying no more, you are to say anymore," said Kyra.

Toby turned on his light and asked, "Your name won't be Ms. Lockwood anymore?"

"No, it won't be," said Kyra. "Class, when I returned, my name will be Mrs. Gallagher; however, until everyone can get use to that, it will be all right for you to keep calling me Ms. Lockwood. Are there anymore questions?" Kyra looked over the room for a second. "Okay, everyone enjoy your two days out of school, and class is dismissed."

As the students were getting up to leave, Kyra was gathering her stuff.

Minutes later Kyra was walking into the office to end her workday. Lance, another teacher, walked up to her as she entered and said, "It's not too late to change your mind."

Kyra grinned and said, "Lance, I keep telling you that you are not my type."

"Cute, but you know that is not what I meant," said Lance.

"Lance, I'm in love with Trevor and I am going to marry him," said Kyra.

"The father and the two older brothers of the man, you are marrying are in prison for terrorist crimes," said Lance.

"And that is them and not Trevor," said Kyra.

"Kyra, by Trevor being related to the people committing terrorist acts, he will be stopped and question every time he tries to get on a luxury ship. And now you are taking his last name," said Lance.

"Lance, you are exaggerating," said Kyra. "Trevor has been stopped and questioned only once. And that was just because his name just happened to have showed up in the newspaper alongside his father's name. He has not been stopped since."

"Just because when he books his flight, he books it on the Solar Flare," said Lance. "Your father is the only one who will allow him on board a ship." Lance looked at his watch. "Speaking of the Solar Flare, when does your flight leave?"

"I have to be at the terminal in two hours," said Kyra.

"That doesn't give you much time to go home and get ready," said Lance.

"I'm going straight to the terminal," said Kyra. "My luggage is in my vehicle. Well, if you will excuse me, I need to place my students' assignments in Mrs. Wallace's mail receptacle. I will then see you in seventeen days."

"I would wish you a good time on your honeymoon, but I'm actually hoping you will come to your senses before the marriage ceremony," said Lance.

"You're just jealous," said Kyra.

"I would say twenty percent of it is jealousy, and eighty percent of it is concerned for your safety," said Lance. "What if Trevor decides to follow in his dad's tracks and stage a protest?"

"Lance, apparently you don't know how Trevor and I met," said Kyra.

"No, I don't," said Kyra.

"Trevor and I met three years ago during the Razzle uprising on Sagitaron," said Kyra.

"You were part of that protest?" asked Lance. Kyra just grinned and nodded. "But you are a citizen of Geminon, so why would you worry about what goes on, on Sagitaron?"

"My father and I are citizen of Geminon; however, my mom is from Sagitaron," said Kyra. "My mom and her relatives were in the middle of the protest and I strongly believed in what they were doing, so I was there to support them."

"So by you having relatives on Sagitaron is the reason why you are getting married on Sagitaron," said Lance.

"It is," said Kyra. "I will be married in the same chapel as my mom's mom." Kyra looked at her watch. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to put these assignment papers up."

"Kyra, you wouldn't comment terrorist acts while protesting would you?" asked Lance.

"Absolutely not and neither would Trevor," said Kyra.

"How can you be sure that Trevor won't comment terrorist acts in the future?" asked Lance.

"I strongly feel that he won't," said Kyra. "If I thought he would, I would not be marrying him. Bye, Lance." Kyra walked past Lance and continued towards the mail receptacles.

"Bye. And have a safe trip," said Lance.

Kyra just waved as she walked away.

An hour later Kyra was walking into the terminal. A luggage handler walked in behind Kyra with Kyra's six suitcases. Kyra went to the process counter to process her ticket while the luggage handler went a separate way to prepare the luggage to be placed on board the Solar Flare. After processing her ticket, Kyra went to the waiting area and sat down.

Kyra sat down beside the twenty-one year old Bethany. Bethany looked at Kyra and asked, "So how often do you take a luxury cruise?"

"Not often," said Kyra.

"If I can get on board, this will be my first trip, myself," said Bethany.

"I'm sorry, but what do you mean by, if you get on board?" asked Kyra.

"I bought a standby ticket," said Bethany. "The lady at the counter said, except for the standby tickets, the cruise was all booked. The next cruise won't be for another week and I just have to get away. I'm not usually this selfish and may the Gods of Kobol forgive me for being the way I am, but I'm hoping that someone will cancel or not show up on time so I can board the ship."

"I don't mean to pry, but is there any reason you have to get away today?" asked Kyra.

"Neven, he's my boyfriend… I mean, ex-boyfriend. I just broke up with him about two hours ago; he just doesn't know it yet," said Bethany. Kyra slightly grinned. "Anyway, Neven will be getting off work in about two hours and once he sees the note I left him, he will be looking for me. I'm hoping to get far away from this city as soon as possible before Neven starts looking and if I get lost somewhere on my way then that is good too, because I'm seriously considering not coming back."

"You wouldn't be missed by family members or friends?" asked Kyra.

"I don't have any family," said Bethany. "I have been an orphan since I was eight. A couple took me in, but we never got too close. I will certainly miss the friends I will be leaving behind, but at this point in my life, I just want a clean slate to start from scratch. Have you ever wanted the chance to start over in a whole new city where no one knows you?"

"I can't say that I have," said Kyra. "My life is pretty much on track. I got a good job, I have a supporting family and I will be getting married around this time next week."

"Oh congratulation," said Bethany. "I wish you and your future husband a perfect marriage."

Kyra smiled and said, "Thank you."

"Oh and if I seem a little jealous of you from this point forward that is because I am," said Bethany. "Since I was fourteen, I have been dreaming about your life for myself." Kyra grinned. "Oh, I should be polite and introduce myself. My name is Bethany Sanders."

"Hi, Bethany. My name is Kyra Lockwood," she said.

"So is your fiancé with you?" asked Bethany.

"No, he is on Sagitaron right now," said Kyra. "I am to meet him there in five days. Bethany, if you are serious about leaving Geminon, I can help you to get on the Solar Flare without you being a standby passenger."

"You're not planning to stole me away, are you?" asked Bethany.

"Not exactly," said Kyra. "My father is the Captain of the Solar Flare. The room I was assigned to also have two beds, so I was thinking that you can roommate with me during the trip."

"You have been sent to me by the lords of Kobol," said Bethany.

Kyra grinned and said, "From your statement, I'm going to believe that you are going to accept my offer."

"You bet I am," said Bethany. "I would be a fool not to."

Kyra stood up and said, "We should go talk to the lady at the counter."

Bethany stood up. She and Kyra then walked up to the counter. Kyra informed the woman that Bethany will be sharing her quarters. After Bethany was placed on the list as a passenger, Bethany was able to sell back her stand by ticket. Kyra and Bethany then retook their seats. They talked for another hour before the Solar Flare arrived. They then boarded the ship.

After boarding the ship, Kyra gave Bethany a tour. While walking through the corridor of the ship, Kyra and Bethany came upon Hilton and his four-month-old son Julian. Julian was fussing. Hilton was doing what he could to hush him up, but everything he tried had failed.

Kyra walked up to Hilton and said, "It looks as if you have your hands full. May I?"

"Miss, if you can get Julian to stop crying I will be forever grateful," said Hilton. Kyra picked Julian up and began to calm him down. Within seconds Julian's fussiness faded. "Miss, can I get your room number for emergency help with Julian."

Kyra grinned.

Bethany asked, "Where is Julian's mother?"

"Her job sent her to Sagitaron for three weeks," said Hilton. "She left five days ago. This was the first trip she went on after Julian was born. She wasn't too comfortable with leaving Julian at a young age, so I thought I would go there and surprise her."

"She'll be surprised all right," said Bethany. "Julian's mother might have been looking forward to a break from Julian."

"Kammy is not like that," said Hilton. "In fact she didn't want to go back to work when she did. I had to talk her into it." Hilton noticed Julian falling asleep in Kyra's arms. "Hey, you got Julian to sleep."

"Kyra, I think you will make an excellent mother," said Bethany. Kyra grinned. "Are you and Trevor planning to have kids right away?"

"I want to, but Trevor actually wants to wait a year or so," said Kyra. "I'm going to see what I can do about changing his mind during the honeymoon. I don't want to be too much older than what I am now before I have my first baby."

Hilton noticed Julian sleeping. He then said, "You did it." Kyra gently laid Julian back into the stroller. When Kyra raised up, Hilton stuck out his hand to shake hands. "Oh, I'm Hilton Bell and of course you basically know my son Julian."

Kyra shook Hilton's hand and said, "I'm Kyra Lockwood." She gestured towards Bethany. "And she is Bethany Sanders."

Hilton stuck out his hand to shake Bethany's hand. He then said, "It is nice to meet you both. Oh and Kyra, I was serious about wanting to know your room number. I don't think I can handle Julian without help, and you and Bethany are the only two I met so far. And you are also so good with Julian."

"Hilton, I will give you my room number, but you are to seek my help with Julian only when you have exhausted every other possibility," said Kyra. Kyra then told what her room number was.

"Kyra, thank you and I promise that I will only come to you as a last resort," said Hilton.

Kyra grinned to acknowledge the statement. She then said, "Well Hilton, I will see you and Julian around. Bethany, should we finish our tour of the ship?"

"Sure," said Bethany. "Bye Hilton."

"Bye," said Hilton.

As Kyra and Bethany walked away, Hilton pushed the stroller in the opposite direction.

While walking down the corridor Bethany asked, "So Kyra, how is it that you are so good at taking care of babies?"

"My older brother lives next door to me and he has two sons; a three-year-old and six-month-old," said Kyra. "Every time he and his wife goes out, I'm usually the one my brother calls on to baby-sit. I love kids, so I don't mind." Kyra noticed Bethany staring at her in a way as if she was trying to figure something out. "What?'

"You have never said what you do for a living and I was trying to see if I can guess to what it was," said Bethany. "How well you like kids, I'm willing to bet that your job has something to do with working with kids."

Kyra grinned and said, "You're right. I'm a schoolteacher. I teach eight-year-old kids."

"Well, I was partially right," said Bethany.

"What do you mean that you were partially right?" asked Kyra.

"If I would have guessed your profession I would have said a career in medicine that dealt with kids," said Bethany. "I wouldn't have guessed a schoolteacher."

"I chosen that career because my mom is also a teacher and she really enjoys her job," said Kyra.

"Does she teach at the same place you do?" asked Kyra.

"No, she actually took a teaching job at a junior military academy two years ago on Sagitaron," said Kyra. "So what do you do?"

"Actually, as of seven hours ago, I am currently between jobs," said Bethany.

"You quit your job to get away from Neven?" asked Kyra.

"Actually I was terminated from my job because of Neven," said Bethany. "That was when I decided I had to get away from him."

"Oh," said Kyra.

Two hour later, Kyra and Bethany were eating dinner with Capt. Lockwood. As they were enjoying their meal in Capt. Lockwood's private dining room, Kenric Tronan rang the doorbell.

Capt. Lockwood paused at what he was saying to Kyra and Bethany and said, "Excuse me." Capt. Lockwood got up, walked to the door and opened it. When Capt. Lockwood opened the door, he saw Kenric standing in the hallway as if he was in severe shock. "Kenric, are you okay?"

Kenric looked at Capt. Lockwood and said, "The colonies." Tears ran down Kenric's cheek. "The colonies are all gone."

Kyra and Bethany heard Kenric. Kyra quickly got up and went the door and stood behind her father. Bethany also stood up and followed slightly behind Kyra.

"Kenric, what do you mean that the colonies are gone?" asked Capt. Lockwood.

"The Cylons are back," said Kenric. "The Cylons… they—" Kenric had trouble speaking and forced himself to say the words. "—they destroyed the colonies. Geminon, Caprica, Sagitaron… all of them; they are all destroyed. "

Tears ran down Kyra's and Bethany's cheeks.

Bethany noticed Kyra as if she was in a deep thought, but before she had a chance to asked, Capt. Lockwood turned to face Kyra and said, "Kyra,—" Kyra came out of her deep thought. "—I have to go."

Kyra wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded.

Present day, in a courtroom on board the Galactica, Seth and Colby prepared their defense for Mitchell Brock's arraignment. The prosecutor, Counselor Regan Dantes, prepared his notes. Friends, family members and witnesses to the crime filled the room.

The bailiff walked into the courtroom and said, "Everyone, rise."

After everyone stood up Arbiter Audre Likens walked in and said, "Take your seats, everyone."

Everyone sat down. After Arbiter Likens sat down she called the court into session. She then spoke out, "Mr. Mitchell Brock, please stand up." Mitchell stood up. "Mr. Brock, you have been charge with the homicide of Murdock Whistler. How do you plea?'

"Not guilty, Madam Arbiter," said Mitchell.

"Your plea of not guilty is duly noted," said Arbiter Likens. "You are now to retake your seat. Counselor Dantes, you may precede with your opening testimony."

Regan got up and started to speak out.

In the Galactica's sickbay Velinda was snooping around along with asking questions about Kim's medical records. Cassandra allowed the suspicion of Kim being a hybrid to slip out.


	17. THE GENETIC DUPLICATE DAY Five part 2

**THE GENETIC DUPLICATE – Day 5 Part 2**

On board the Solar Flare, Kyra, Kim and Julian were approaching the classroom. Julian was carrying his storybooks.

Kim noticed that there were no students waiting to get in. When they stepped up to the classroom door Kim asked, "Mom, is this normal that there are no students waiting to get in?"

"Yes, at times it is normal," said Kyra. Kyra reached to unlock the classroom. "The ones who have assignments to complete will be straggling in, in a few minutes." Kyra then opened the door and motioned for Kim and Julian to go in first.

As Kim was walking through the doorway she asked, "Since I don't have any assignments to complete, are you wanting me to work on my arithmetic?"

"Yes, you are still slightly more than a week behind where you should be," said Kyra.

"I am catching up though, right?" asked Kim.

"Oh yes; you're catching up," said Kyra. "I'm going to say that you should be caught up to where you should be in another week and half if you continue to work at the pace you are doing. Now if you go take your seat, I will turn on your next arithmetic assignment." Kim walked towards her seat. "Julian, you can go sit in the seat you were sitting in yesterday and look at your books."

"Yes, Ms. Lockwood," said Julian. He then turned and walked towards the seat.

Kyra went to her seat and turned on the students' computers. Seconds later Kim was seeing her arithmetic assignment. As she began to study, Kyra walked up to her and gave her, her assignment paper.

"Thanks," said Kim.

Kyra grinned and walked away.

Kim was studying for five minutes when Adonis walked in. Kim looked up from studying and when she saw him she grinned and waved.

Adonis waved back.

Kyra asked in a surprised manner, "Adonis, are you here to work on any of your assignments?"

"Yes, Ma'am, I still have history to do," said Adonis. "Since you were opening the classroom early I thought I would do it here, instead of at the computer center."

"Well, then take your seat," said Kyra. Kim watched Adonis as he walked towards his seat. "Do you need me to turn on the reading assignment from yesterday, so you can review the material?"

As Adonis was sitting down he said, "Yes, please."

Kim turned her attention back to her assignment. Seconds later Adonis began his assignment.

A few minutes later, other students straggled in one by one. Kim would look up as each one came through the door.

In a dark corridor on board the Galactica two men were talking within the shadows.

"How was the octerisious discovered the way it was?" asked the first man.

"The word is that there is a child among us who is able to gain knowledge of events by having visions," said the second man. "This child warned the Galactica's crew about the octerisious."

"I want you to find this child and eliminate him or her before this child gains knowledge about us," said the first man.

"I will," said the second man. The men then walked away from each other.

In the courtroom, Arbiter Likens spoke out, "Mr. Mitchell Brock, I find sufficient evidence against you to try you for the homicide." Arbiter Likens wrote notes. "This case will begin in forty-six hours from today."

Seth stood up and said, "Madam Arbiter, I formally request additional time to prepare."

"Seth, what are you doing?" asked Colby.

Arbiter Likens stopped writing and said, "Counselor Whitefeather, I'm not sure how things are done where you are from, but that is not the procedure within the colonies. When this case begins in forty-six hours you are to know our procedure."

"Yes, Madam Arbiter," said Seth. Seth then retook his seat.

"This court is now adjourned," said Arbiter Likens.

Everyone stood up and exited the courtroom.

As Seth and Colby walked into the corridor, Seth asked, "Colby, is getting two days to prepare for a trial normal?"

"Two days are all we have to prepare," said Colby.

"That doesn't give us much time to prepare and gather the evidence that we need," said Seth.

"We don't have to have all the evidence at once," said Colby "As long as we can keep coming up with new evidence relevant to the case we can summit it."

"We can summit evidence without prior notice to the prosecutor?" asked Seth. "On Earth we have to give notice in advance to the opposition before we can summit evidence so the opposition can prepare his or her arguments."

"The rule on that is when counselor summit new evidence without prior notice, the opposition has the right to call for a twenty-four hour break to prepare a rebuttal," said Colby. "There have been trials that went on for weeks because of new evidence keep surfacing. So do you have any thoughts on how to begin gathering new evidence?"

"I do have an idea," said Seth.

"Let's hear it," said Colby.

"There is a fourteen-year-old psychic living on the Solar Flare," said Seth. "Her name is Kimberly, but she goes by Kim. Perhaps we can recruit Kim's help."

"What do you mean by a psychic?" asked Colby.

"She can get a vision of a past or a future event from touching objects," said Seth. "I could take Kim to where Murdock's body was found and see if she can get a vision of what really happen."

"It is impossible to get a vision of a past or a future event," said Colby.

"You should meet Kim and witness what she can do before sounding so certain of yourself," said Seth.

"Fine," said Colby. "If she is fourteen then most likely her class is getting ready to begin so if you want to arrange for Kim to meet us on the Celestra after her class day ends than I will observe what she can do."

"Okay, I will go talk with Kim's guardian and arrange for Kim to come to the Celestra with me," said Seth.

"Wait," said Colby. "I just remember a prior commitment that I might not be able to get out of. So you might have to go there alone."

"If you can't get out of your commitment, I will tell you what happen afterwards," said Seth. Seth then walked away.

On board the Solar Flare, Kim was taking her finished arithmetic assignment to Kyra.

After receiving Kim's assignment she looked at her watch and said, "Kim, you still have twenty minutes before the class begins, so you should go into the corridor until then."

"Adonis is out there anyway, so I will go and talk to him," said Kim. Kim then turned to leave.

"Kim, let Julian go with you, so he can stretch his legs," said Kyra.

"Okay." Kim then called out, "Hey Julian…"

Everyone in the room looked at Kim as Kyra exclaimed, "Kimberly, walked over to him and tell him, and stop hollering out."

Kim gave Kyra a timid grin. Kim turned to face Julian's direction and when she saw Julian looking at her, she gestured for him to come. Kyra just watched as Kim and Julian walked out into the corridor.

Julian stepped into the corridor and asked, "Kim, where are we going?"

"Just out here for a few minutes," said Kim.

As Kim and Julian walked up to Adonis, Adonis asked, "So, are you ready for your tests?"

"Oh yeah, I'm ready," said Kim.

"Kim, are you going to run tomorrow?" asked Adonis.

"Am I going to run what tomorrow?" asked Kim.

"No, I mean actual running for exercise," said Adonis. "Are you going to do it tomorrow?"

"Adonis, I have no idea of what you are talking about," said Kim.

"Kim, once a week a group will get together and run through the corridors of the bottom level on the ship," said Adonis.

"Why do they do it on the bottom level?" asked Kim.

"The corridor actually loops around on the bottom level, so a person doesn't have to make constant turns," said Adonis.

"When does the group get together and run?" asked Kim.

"Actually there will be groups forming at different times tomorrow to run," said Adonis.

"Do you run?" asked Kim.

"Most of the time I do," said Adonis. "It is good exercise. So are you going to run tomorrow?"

"I will think about it and get back to you on that," said Kim. "So people just run. I mean they don't do sit-ups, push-ups or other exercise?"

"Sit-ups and push-ups can be done at anytime in the person's quarter, but there are not too many places a person can go to run," said Adonis.

"That's true," said Kim.

Adonis took hold of Kim's hand and said, "I normally run right before breakfast and I would like it if you would run with me."

Kim grinned and said, "I will think about it. Adonis, why is it only once a week that people will run?"

"People's quarters are down there and they actually don't like it when someone runs through the corridors. A lot of the people wanted somewhere to run, so Capt. Lockwood, negotiated with the people and everyone agreed to run in the bottom level once a week."

"For the people who likes to run, that doesn't sound like much," said Kim.

"It's not," said Adonis. "That is why the people who really like to run go to a ship that allows running every day. The run tomorrow is mainly for the ones who don't run too often so they can get some exercise. Ms. Lockwood doesn't say too much about it now, but four and half years ago she used to tell us kids that we should run since we don't have a physical education course."

"Does Mom run also?" asked Kim.

Adonis grinned and asked, "You still call Ms. Lockwood mom?"

"She doesn't mind me calling her mom and I'm comfortable with calling her mom," said Kim. "So does she run?"

"Sometimes she does," said Adonis.

"Adonis, are you handling the news about Casimir being your dad any better?" asked Kim.

"I believe so," said Adonis. "After I took time to think about it, I realized that Casimir has been a father towards me for five years. I also decided that you were right. Knowing the truth about Casimir being my father is better than not knowing." Kim grinned and gave Adonis a hug. After the hug Kim noticed Adonis was about to kiss her. She then gave him a quick kiss. Adonis looked at Kim in a curious manner. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Why are you asking me if anything is wrong?" asked Kim.

"You didn't kiss me the way you usually do," said Adonis.

"Adonis, you heard mom, two nights ago," said Kim.

"What did I hear two nights ago?" asked Adonis.

"She doesn't want Julian seeing us kissing," said Kim.

"I forgot about that," said Adonis.

Kim took hold of Adonis' hands and said, "I didn't." Adonis grinned. He then looked passed Kim and saw Seth walking up. Kim turned around to see what Adonis was looking at. Kim turned lose to one of Adonis' hands and waved. "Hi Seth."

Julian also waved and said, "Hi."

Seth saw that Kim and Adonis were holding hands. He then waved back. As Seth walked into the classroom, Adonis asked, "Do you know him?"

"I met him yesterday on Cloud Nine," said Kim. "His name is Seth and he is also from Earth. I'm not certain, but I think he likes mom. I'm hoping anyway."

"You want Seth and Ms. Lockwood to get together, don't you?" asked Adonis.

"Mom isn't dating anyone and Seth seems like a nice person," said Kim. "So why not?"

Inside the classroom Kyra watched as Seth walked up to her. Kyra then asked in a quiet manner, "Seth, what brings you here?"

Seth responded in a quiet manner, "I came by to see if I could recruit Kim's help, but first, did you know Kim and a boy her age or older is holding hands?"

"That boy is Adonis," said Kyra. "He and Kim has been a couple for about three days."

"Kim is fourteen, and you don't think that is too young to date?" asked Seth.

"As long as she and Adonis remain in the public's eye while they are together I have no problem with them holding hands and perhaps kiss now and then," said Kyra.

"Holding hands and kissing could lead to other things," said Seth.

"Are you suggesting that I tell Kim that she can't hold Adonis' hand or kiss him now and then?" asked Kyra.

"I'm not suggesting anything, but I feel that a girl or even a boy shouldn't date until she or he is sixteen or even seventeen," said Seth.

"Seth, I know you mean well, but telling a fourteen-year-old or a fifteen-year-old that she or he can't date will only make that teenager to sneak around, and that would leave the parent or parents with no control over what happens," said Kyra. "By allowing Kim to date, I can have control over what Kim does."

"You believe you can have control over what Kim does?" asked Seth.

"I know I won't have any control if I tell her she can't date and she starts sneaking around," said Kyra. "Even if I just have some control over the situation that is better than no control."

"Okay, I will back off," said Seth. "I just hope you don't regret allowing her to date."

"Seth, you mention that you wanted Kim's help with something," said Kyra.

"Yeah, I'm defending a man who is accused of murder and I believe he is innocent; however, the proof against this man is strong," said Seth. "I would like to take Kim to the crime scene and see if she can get a vision of the murder."

"Did you come here thinking that I would agree to this?" asked Kyra.

"I came here to get your permission," said Seth.

"Well, I'm afraid you have wasted your time," said Kyra. "You're not getting my permission."

"Kyra, if you are concern of Kim being in any danger, she won't be," said Seth.

"That is only a very small part of my concerns," said Kyra.

"What are your other concerns?" asked Seth.

"Kim is only a kid and she doesn't need to be used or exploited," said Kyra.

"Kim is a kid, and you are allowing her to have a boyfriend at her age," said Seth.

"I have already explained my position on that," said Kyra.

"Yes you did, and you had made an excellent point as to why you are doing it," said Seth. "Can I make my case as to why I would like for Kim to help me before you refuse my request?" Kyra gestured for him to proceed. "On Earth for the last few decades psychics are being called upon to help gather clues to crimes during hard to solve cases. Granted that most of those psychics are adults and they have volunteered their services; however, Kim is the only psychic we have. If you ask Kim, Kim should be able to tell you about how psychics are used to help solve crimes. Also if you ask her, she might even volunteer her services."

"I don't need to ask Kim to know that she will volunteer," said Kyra.

"Kyra, if Kim doesn't help me then there is a chance that an innocent man will be found guilty of murder," said Seth.

"Seth, I'm not at all comfortable with Kim being use like this, but if Kim agrees to help then I will agree to it," said Kyra.

Seth grinned and said, "Thank you."

Kyra stood up and said "Oh and we are going to ask Kim one time and one time only. If Kim says no then it gets dropped then and there. You are not to persuade Kim into to it."

"Okay," said Kim.

Kim and Adonis were talking in the corridor. Julian was standing next to Kim and was listening to what was being said. Kim was facing the classroom when Kyra and Seth walked out. Kim then said, "Mom and Seth are coming out." Adonis turned to look. Julian also looked. Kim had an uncertain expression when they walked up. "So Mom, what's up?"

Kyra faced Adonis and said, "Adonis, I want you to walk with Julian for a minute or two so Seth and I can talk with Kim."

Kim looked at Kyra in a curious manner when Adonis said, "Yes, Ma'am. Julian let's go for a walk."

"Where are we going?" asked Julian.

As Adonis and Julian were walking away from Kim, he said, "Just for a walk."

"Mom, what's going on?" asked Kim.

Kyra watched Adonis and Julian walked away and said, "Just a moment."

"Why are people either very secretive like you are being now or blabbing what they know?" asked Kim. "There's nothing in-between."

"Kim, all the blabbing is why people are secretive," said Kyra. Kyra saw that Adonis and Julian were far enough away. "Anyway, Seth, go ahead and ask Kim what you want to ask her."

Kim looked at Kyra in a curious manner. She then turned her looked towards Seth when he said, "Kim, I would like for you to try and get a vision for me."

"I can't control when I get a vision," said Kim.

"I realize that, but when your class is over, I would like to take you somewhere and I want you to try to get a vision," said Seth.

"Where do you want to take me?" asked Kim.

"If you agree to this, we will be going to the ship Celestra," said Seth.

Kim noticed a disturbing expression on Kyra's face.

"Is that ship another luxury liner?" asked Kim.

Kyra saw Seth looking at her as if for her to answer. Kyra then said, "The Celestra is a research vessel."

"What is wrong with the Celestra?" asked Kim.

Kyra looked at Kim in a curious manner and said, "There is nothing wrong with the Celestra."

"Then why did you show a revolting look when the Celestra was mentioned?" asked Kim.

"Kim, you are speculating again," said Kyra.

"Okay, but it doesn't change the fact that you were disgusted when the ship was mentioned," said Kim.

"Kim, it wasn't the ship," said Kyra.

Kim thought for a second and said, "Then there must be someone on the ship that..."

"Kim, stop," exclaimed Kyra. "You are getting off the subject. Seth wants to know if you would go to the Celestra after class, so you can try to get a vision. Do you want to go with him and try to get a vision?"

"What about my homework after class?" asked Kim.

"Kim, we are taking tests today so there will be no work assignments handed out today," said Kyra.

"Oh cool," said Kim. "Usually the teachers like piling up the homework just before the weekends."

Kyra grinned and asked, "So do you want to go to the Celestra?"

"Sure, I'll go," said Kim. "I love going places I have never been before. What about Casimir though? I'm supposed to be practicing with him today also."

"Kim, there will be time after you get back to practice the musical keyboard," said Kyra.

"All right," said Kim. "Mom, what will you be doing when I'm on the Celestra?"

"Julian and I will be going with you and Seth," said Kyra.

"You are going to the Celestra even though you have a problem with…" said Kim.

"Kimberly, stop," said Kyra. "Now I have no problem with the Celstra."

"I know, there is someone on board you have problem with," said Kim.

Kyra said in a stern manner, "Kimberly Elizabeth, now that is enough."

"Okay, okay," said Kim. "You don't have to become a grouch."

Kyra looked at Kim in a stern manner and exclaimed, "Excuse me."

Kim looked at Kyra in a timid manner. She then gestured down the corridor and said, "I need to use the bathroom." Kim then turned and walked away.

As Kim was walking away Kyra said, "For Kim being as smart as she is, she doesn't know how to control her mouth."

"She also hit the nail on the head about you having an issue with someone aboard the Celestra, didn't she?" asked Seth.

Kyra looked at Seth in an annoyed manner and said, "Okay, you can leave if you are going to start on me."

"Okay Kyra, I'm going," said Seth. "Before I go, when can I expect you, Kim and Julian on the Celestra?"

"We will be there in six hours," said Kyra

"I will see you then," said Seth. He then delayed in walking away. "If you ever decide to talk about your issue, I'm a good listener." Seth then turned and walked away.

Kyra had formed the words to say something, but stopped before uttering a syllable. She then turned and walked into the classroom.

Second later Kyra sat down at her desk. She looked at the students for a second and then turned to look at the assignments that were turned in. While looking at the paper she allowed her thoughts to wander back in time.

One year after the destruction of the colonies, aboard the Solar Flare, Kyra was eating her rations in the mess hall along with Ameron, Casimir and Adonis. Halfway through their meal Bethany walked up to the table and sat down.

Kyra saw a big grinned on Bethany's face and said, "From that smile on your face, I'm going to guess that you had a good time on the Rising Star."

"I met a man on my first day on the Rising Star and we had the greatest three days together," said Bethany.

Ameron said with interest in his voice, "Well, tell us some details."

"His name is Grant," said Bethany. "He is part of the janitorial crew on the Celestra."

"I was thinking on the lines of the more intimate details," said Ameron.

Kyra quickly glanced at Adonis and said, "Ameron, there is an eleven-year-old child sitting not too far from you who doesn't need to hear the intimate details."

Adonis showed a disappointed expression on his face as Bethany said, "Those details are private anyway, so nobody will be hearing about them."

Casimir asked, "Bethany, will I be performing a wedding anytime soon?"

"Grant and I just met, so give me a few months before I answer that," said Bethany.

"So when will you be seeing Grant again?" asked Kyra.

"Kyra, before I answer that I need a huge favor from you," said Bethany.

"What kind of favor?" asked Kyra.

"I need you to go on a double date with me tonight," said Bethany.

"Bethany, I'm not even seeing anyone to go on a double date with you," said Kyra.

"That is the best part, Grant and I have gotten you a date," said Bethany.

Kyra looked at Bethany in a curious manner and asked, "What do you mean, you had gotten me a date?"

"We have gotten you a date with Grant's friend," said Bethany. "His name is Evner."

"Were you thinking I was going to agree to this?" asked Kyra.

"I knew you wouldn't go without a little persuasion," said Bethany. "Kyra, I like Grant and I believe this might be my chance to fulfill my dream of having a happy relationship. Kyra, please do this for me."

"Why can't you and Grant go on a date without it being a double date?" asked Kyra.

"Evner is also Grant's boss and the only way Evner will let Grant swap shifts so Grant and I can spend time together is if Grant gets him a date," said Bethany. Kyra looked at Bethany in a skeptical manner. "Kyra, I realize you are still uncomfortable about dating because of your loss and you have my word that this date will be a one time thing. Please Kyra. Do this for me."

"Bethany, I will do this one time," said Kyra.

"Thank you," said Bethany. Bethany then stood up. "Well, I'm going to go and get a message to Grant."

Just before Bethany was able to walk away, Kyra asked, "Bethany, when and where will this date be?"

"It will be in four hours and on the Rising Star," said Bethany. Bethany then walked away.

Kyra looked at her watch and said, "Well, I had better get back to the classroom, so the students can work on their assignments." Kyra stood up. "Adonis, since you're planning to go to the computer room tomorrow morning to do your assignment, I will see you tomorrow in class."

"Bye, Ms. Lockwood," said Adonis.

"Bye," said Kyra. She then walked away.

Four hours later, Kyra was walking into a lounge on board the Rising Star. When she stepped up to the bar, the bartender asked, "What can I get you?"

"Anything will do as long as it is strong," said Kyra.

The bartender grinned and said, "Coming up."

As the bartender turned to get the drink, Kyra looked at her watch. Kyra then turned and gazed at the people in the crowd.

When Kyra looked in the direction of a man walking into the lounge, she gazed at him in disbelief. She then said, "Oh my god. You're alive."

The bartender saw Kyra leaving the bar in a quick manner and yelled out, "Ma'am, here's your drink."

Kyra looked back at the bartender and said, "I'll be back for it." Kyra rushed up to the man. The crowd of people was blocking Kyra's view and kept her from getting a good look at the man. "Trevor! Trevor." The man didn't respond to Kyra as he moved passed Kyra. Kyra then grabbed him by the arm. "Trevor, it's me." When the man turned to face Kyra, Kyra got a good look at the man's face. "I'm so sorry. You are not who I thought you were. You do strongly look like him though."

"What name were you calling me?" asked the man.

"Trevor; he was my fiancé before the destruction of the colonies," said Kyra. "From across the room, I thought you were him."

"You are Kyra Lockwood," said the man.

Kyra looked at the man in a curious manner and asked, "We never met, so how do you know my name?"

"You're right, we have never met, but I knew of you for about two… maybe even three years," said the man.

"Who are you?" asked Kyra.

"My name is Grant Gallagher," said the man.

Kyra looked at Grant in a hatred manner and said, "The lords of Kobol have a fraking bad sense of humor."

"Have I offended you?" asked Grant.

Kyra asked with strong emotions, "Who in Hades haven't you offended with your terrorist acts?"

"Will you keep your voice down?" asked Grant. "People will think that I'm a terrorist."

Kyra said in a quieter manner, "You are a terrorist. Why the lords of Kobol saved you and not a good man like Trevor is beyond my comprehension."

"Kyra, I've change," said Grant. "I am no longer the man who would blow up government facilities."

"I will believe that the Cylons would want to form an alliance with us before I would believe you have changed," said Kyra.

"I told Trevor you would feel the way you do," said Grant.

"Excuse me?" asked Kyra.

"When I told Trevor I was going to be out in time to attend the wedding, he asked me to be his best man," said Grant. "I told him that you wouldn't go for the idea and he said he didn't care if you went for it or not."

"Trevor would never have pulled what you are saying," said Kyra.

"Okay; whatever you say," said Grant.

"I knew Trevor and I know he would not have pulled that on me," said Kyra.

"Apparently you didn't know my brother as well as you thought you did," said Grant.

"Grant, I was told that you were in prison for ten years, so why aren't you fraking dead with the other prisoners?" asked Kyra.

"I gave up names to certain corrupted high ranking officials and in returned I was to be released on Sagitaron under restricted liberty," said Grant. He looked past Kyra and saw Bethany walking up. "I was on the Astral Queen when the colonies were destroyed."

Bethany stepped up and said, "Oh good, you two met."

Kyra looked at Bethany. She then gestured towards Grant and asked, "Bethany, is this the man you have a date with?"

Bethany looked at Kyra in a confused manner and said, "That is Grant. Since you were talking to him, I figured you had known that."

"Bethany, you and I have to have a talk," said Kyra.

Grant said without hesitation, "Kyra, if you are planning to tell Bethany what I did in the past then you will be wasting your time. I had told Bethany everything I did in the past."

"Bethany, you knew this man is a terrorist and you still want to date him?" asked Kyra.

"Kyra, he had made mistakes in the past and he had paid for his crimes," said Bethany. "He is not a terrorist. Not anymore anyway."

"Bethany, four years ago on Sagitaron, Grant had caused forty people to be killed when he blew up a government building," said Kyra.

"Kyra, I know he was in with the group that planted those explosive devices in the building, but Grant had went to prison for it and now he is out," said Bethany. "He tells me he won't do that anymore and I believe him. How do you know of this anyway?"

Before Kyra was able to respond, Grant said, "Kyra is my sister."

"I am not your sister, nor would I have acknowledged myself as being your sister even if the Cylons didn't attacked and I married Trevor," said Kyra.

"Kyra, that really hurts," said Grant.

"What is going on?" asked Bethany.

"Bethany, Grant is Trevor's brother," said Kyra.

Bethany thought for a second and asked, "Grant is the brother of your fiancé?"

"Yep," said Kyra. "The lords of Kobol have a very poor sense of humor."

"Kyra, I believe in Grant and if you can't respect him then you should at least respect me," said Bethany. "Grant told me how he had committed high crimes in the past and he assures me that he is not that person anymore. Now it doesn't matter if you believe him or not; what matters is that I believe him."

"Okay, I will respect your decision; however, you need to realize that Grant will not be allowed on the Solar Flare, Cloud Nine and a few other ships," said Kyra.

"Kyra, I was hoping that you would talk to your father about letting Grant on board the Solar Flare," said Bethany.

Kyra glanced at Grant before she answered. "Bethany, you are a good friend, but under good conscience, I can not and will not go to my father and ask him to let Grant on board the Solar Flare."

"I'm sorry you feel the way you do," said Bethany.

"Kyra, you are as judgmental as everyone else in the fleet," said Grant. "Trevor was seriously wrong about you being an unbiased person."

"You are to stop talking to me about Trevor or of what Trevor thought," said Kyra. "I knew Trevor very well and he knew me."

"Whatever you say," said Grant. An unattractive man who was slightly taller than Kyra was walking up behind Kyra. Grant saw him as he was walking up. "Kyra, you are here for a double date with Bethany, Evner and myself aren't you?"

"Yes, unfortunately," said Kyra.

"Then I would like to introduce you to your date," said Grant. "Evner is walking up behind you." Kyra turned and watched Evner walked up. "Evner hi. I want you to meet Bethany." Grant gestured towards Bethany. He then gestured towards Kyra. "And this is Kyra."

Evner held out his hand to shake hands with Kyra and said, "Kyra, I have been looking forward to this moment."

Kyra shook his hand and politely grinned. She then said, "Excuse me for a minute or two. I have a drink at the bar and I want to get it." Kyra then walked away.

Seconds later she was walking up to the bartender. The bartender saw her stepping up and asked, "Are you back for that drink."

"Yes," said Kyra. "Before you give it to me though, I want to know if that is the strongest drink you have."

"That is one of our strongest drinks," said the bartender. "Do you still want it?"

"I want that one plus one more," said Kyra.

The bartender handed Kyra the drink that was originally made and said, "I'll get that second drink for you."

"Please do," said Kyra. As the bartender went to get the second drink, Kyra drank down the first drink. When the bartender returned with the second drink, Kyra handed the empty glass to the bartender. "Thank you." The bartender looked at the glass in an astonished manner. Kyra then took the second drink and walked away from the bar.


	18. THE GENETIC DUPLICATE DAY Five part 3

**THE GENETIC DUPLICATE – Day 5 Part 3**

Present day, aboard the Solar Flare, Kim and her classmates were stepping out of the classroom for their first break. Julian was walking behind Kim as Kim was stepping up to Adonis, Faxon, Tiara and Nathan. Cleona and Davida were talking not too far from them.

Faxon saw Kim and Julian walking up. He then asked, "So Kim, how did you do on your history and arithmetic tests?"

"I answered all of the history questions right, but I missed two arithmetic problems," said Kim.

"You done good then," said Adonis.

Kim grinned and said, "Thanks."

Cleona and Davida walked up to the group and stood next to Adonis. Cleona then faced Kim and said, "Kim, I heard something interesting about you earlier today."

Kim grinned and said, "Do tell."

"According to your medical records you are not a hundred percent human," said Cleona.

"Cleona, what are you talking about?" asked Kim.

"You are mixed with a lower class primate," said Cleona.

Adonis and Kim's other classmates listened with fixed curiosity. Kyra partially heard what was being said in the corridors and got up from her seat to see what was going on.

"Cleona, you are talking about a theory from Earth," said Kim. "The scientists on Earth believe that the humans on Earth have evolved from a class of primates known as apes. They believe that apes became caveman and the caveman eventually became the modern man. With the evidence of the twelve colonies the theories on evolution will be blown out of the water though."

Kyra stepped out as Cleona was saying, "According to your medical records, you didn't evolved from apes, you were mixed with the apes. You are a hybrid human."

In a quick manner Kyra said, "Cleona; Kim, come into the classroom. I want to talk to you both."

In a confused manner Kim said, "Okay."

After walking into the classroom Kyra asked, "Cleona, where did you hear the information you just said?"

"The story of humans of Earth being a hybrid will be coming out in the news," said Cleona. "Velinda uncovered the story."

Kyra made a cringing expression.

"That story is wrong," said Kim. "As I said, the scientists believe that we evolved from apes."

"Velinda is going by what was found in your medical records," said Cleona.

Kim looked at Kyra and said, "Mom, I want to go and talk to Dr. Randall."

"Kim, that won't be necessary," said Kyra. "I have already spoken with Dr. Randall about what Dr. Salik found."

Kim crossed her arms and asked, "And what did Dr. Salik find out about me?"

"Kim, there is evidence that suggests that your ancestors from several thousands years ago had purposely mixed themselves with lower class primates," said Kyra. "This was done for a purpose though."

In an agitated tone Kim said, "You knew about this and you didn't tell me about it."

"Kim, the information found was unimportant," said Kyra.

"It was important enough to Velinda and the news people," said Kim.

"Chances are, Velinda and the others are taking what they found and twisting it," said Kyra.

"So tell me the untwisted version," said Kim.

"Kim, I will," said Kyra. She then looked at Cleona. "In fact since some of your classmates heard you and Cleona carrying on about this, I will tell everyone at the same time so there will be no misunderstanding by anyone. However, right now I have to get a message to the Galactica, so your break will be extended until I get back. Now can I trust you two to go back in the corridor with the others without any incidence?"

"As long as Cleona stops what she started, we'll be fine," said Kim.

"What did I start?" asked Cleona.

"Cleona, you walked up to me just for the purpose of telling me that I'm a hybrid human," said Kim.

"I was just telling you what I heard," said Cleona.

"Yeah, and I noticed that you had to make sure that Adonis and a few others were around to hear you," said Kim.

"Okay, I see I can't leave you two alone," said Kyra.

"Why not?" asked Kim.

Kyra mocked, "Why not? Why not is obvious that you two will be more than upset with each other before I get back."

Kim looked at Cleona in sincere manner, "Oh, I don't get upset with the people that purposely do me wrong; I get even."

"Kimberly Elizabeth, I can't believe you just said that; especially in front of me," said Kyra.

"Oh I won't do any to injure Cleona; I'm not a cruel person," said Kim. "I will only humiliate her in the same manner as she is trying to humiliate me."

"Regardless you are to promise me that you will not do anything to get even with Cleona," said Kyra.

"I will promise if Cleona stops now trying to humiliate me," said Kim.

"Kimberly, I don't care what Cleona does, you are to promise me that you will not do anything to get even with her," said Kyra. Kim just stared at Cleona in a challenging manner. "Kimberly, if you don't promise me then you will not be allowed anywhere on this ship without me and I mean that."

Kim looked at Kyra and said, "Fine, I promise not to get even with Cleona. Can I go back out in the corridor with the others?"

"Kim, normally I feel that I can trust your promises," said Kyra. "Would I be wrong to trust the promise you just made me?"

In a convincing tone Kim said, "I'm normally not one who would turn the other cheek, but since I promise I won't get even with Cleona, I will turn the other cheek this time."

"Kim, I don't understand what you mean by turning the other cheek," said Kyra.

"It has something to do with Earth's religion," said Kim. "If someone slaps me in the face, I am not to get mad and fight back. I am to turn the other cheek and allow that side to be slapped also."

"I believe I understand," said Kyra. "Okay Kim, you can go back out in the corridor. Cleona, you can go out there also and I want both of you to keep your distance from each other."

"I will definitely keep my distance from Cleona," said Kim. She then walked away.

"Cleona, you are also to keep your distance from Kim," said Kyra.

"Yes Ma'am," said Cleona.

As Kim walked out of the classroom, she walked up to Adonis, Julian, Faxon, Tiara, Davida and Nathan. Adonis looked past Kim and saw Kyra walking away from the classroom. He then asked, "Kim, what is going on? Where is Ms. Lockwood going?"

Kim looked at Davida and said, "She is going to fix a problem that Davida's mom had caused."

"What problem did my mom caused?" asked Davida.

Cleona stepped up and stood next to Davida.

"Your mom snoop in my medical records and reported private things about me," said Kim. "You know on Earth, what your mom did would be illegal even for a reporter."

"So what Cleona said earlier was true," said Adonis. "You are a hybrid human."

"Dr. Salik found evidence that would suggest that," said Kim. "Mom said that she will explain to the class when she gets back."

"So Adonis, do you really want to be seen with a primate?" asked Cleona.

Before Adonis was able to respond Kim said, "Cleona, you are really beginning to bug me."

Cleona stepped closer to Kim and said, "Unless you don't keep your promises, you're not going to do a thing about it."

In a confident manner Kim said, "I have never broken a promise in my life and I don't want to break the one I just made a few minutes ago, but if you don't back off I will."

Adonis stepped between Kim and Cleona, and asked, "Cleona, what is your problem?"

"You and Kim being together is my problem," said Cleona. "You should not be with her, you should be with me."

"Cleona, you and I are only friends and we will never be anything more than that," said Adonis. "Now I want you to leave Kim alone or our friendship is over here and now. Davida, that goes for you too. Both of you are to leave Kim alone."

"Knowing what Kim is, you would pick her over me?" asked Cleona.

"Cleona, from what I am seeing you are the lower class primate," said Adonis.

"I'm the lower class primate?" Cleona mocked. "Kim was the reason you and Faxon were fighting. Your friendship with Faxon almost came to an end because of her."

"Cleona, the fight was caused by Faxon running his mouth," said Adonis. "Kim is also the only reason why Faxon and I are still friends."

When Cleona looked at Faxon, Faxon said, "That is true. Kim didn't want Adonis to end his friendship with me."

"Adonis, go and be with Kim; I don't care anymore," said Cleona. Cleona looked at Kim and walked away. Davida followed behind Cleona.

Kim watched Cleona for a second as she walked away. She then faced Adonis and asked, "Adonis, would you have a problem with me if it turns out that humans on Earth are hybrids?"

"Of course not," said Adonis. Adonis then gave Kim a kiss.

Kim grinned after the kiss ended.

Julian tapped Kim and asked, "Kim, what is a hybrid?"

Kim looked at Julian for a second. She then said, "I think you should ask mom that question."

Tiara stepped up to Kim and asked, "Kim, what promise did you make earlier?"

"Oh, I just promised mom that I wouldn't get even with Cleona for trying to humiliate me," said Kim. "I have never broken a promise in my life, but if Cleona doesn't quit, I will."

"Kim, don't break that promise," said Tiara. "I will handle Cleona if she doesn't quit."

In an agitated tone Kim said, "I'm capable in fighting my own battles, thank you very much."

"Kim, I'm not saying that you can't, but if you have never broken a promise before, then you shouldn't let Cleona be the one promise that you do break," said Tiara. "Plus if you break that promise, no matter how well you are at keeping your promises, Ms. Lockwood may not trust you again."

"Kim, Tiara is right," said Adonis.

"Fine, I will just keep my distance from Cleona," said Kim. "Hopefully she will take the hint when I act like she doesn't exist."

"If she doesn't take the hint then Cleona will have to answer to me," said Tiara.

"Tiara, I don't want you do anything to Cleona," said Kim. "I'm the only one who Cleona has a problem with."

"That's not true," said Tiara. "There have been times that I had problems with her. Taundra and Rachida are even scared of her."

"Taundra is not scared of her anymore," said Nathan. "Right after the fight between Adonis and Faxon, Taundra challenged Cleona. I though Ameron was going to kick Taundra out of the recreation center."

"Still, I don't want anyone doing anything to Cleona for me," said Kim. "I will handle my own problems."

"Fine," said Tiara.

In the pilot's cabin on board the Solar Flare, Kyra sent Cmdr. Adama a message about how Kim's medical record was revealed to the press. Before ending the message she informed of how she, Kim and Julian will be going to the Celestra after class.

Minutes later Kyra was returning to the classroom. Faxon saw Kyra walking up and said, "Hey everyone, Ms. Lockwood is returning."

Everyone turned to look. As most of the students walked towards the classroom, Kim remained where she was. Julian stood beside Kim. Cleona walked past Kim to get to the classroom. As she walked past Kim she gave Kim a distasteful look. Kim acted as if she didn't even notice Cleona.

Kyra noticed Kim's reaction towards Cleona and as she walked up to Kim she said, "I hope you and Cleona remained peaceful to one another."

Kim said in a serious tone, "Oh, after our knocked down, drag out fight, we're fine."

In a shocked manner Kyra asked, "What?"

Kim laughed and said, "I'm kidding. We stayed cleared from each other."

"Kimberly, that wasn't funny," said Kyra.

"Your reaction was totally funny," said Kim.

"Kim, the class is late in resuming, so enter the classroom and take your seat," said Kyra. "Julian, you go sit down also."

As Kim, Kyra and Julian were entering the classroom Kim said, "Oh Mom, Julian want to know what a hybrid is. I would have told him, but I thought that the discussion would lead into the bird and the bees." Kyra looked at Kim in a confused manner. "I didn't think you wanted me telling him about the birds and the bees."

"Kim, what do you mean by the birds and the bees?" asked Kyra. Kim whispered the meaning in Kyra's ear. "People on Earth refer to that as the birds and the bees?" Kim just nodded. "Kim; Julian, go take your seats." As Kim and Julian walked to their seats, Kyra walked up to the front of the class. "Class, before we get started with your next test, there is something I need to say. Some of you might have heard from the past few minutes that Kim is a hybrid human. To explain what a hybrid is to Julian and to the younger students hybrid is a being, animal or plant whose mother and father are not from the same specie. For an example humans are primates and the gordans from Caprica are also primates, so if a child had one human parent and one gordan parent then that child would be considered a hybrid." Karell turned on his light. "Yes Karell."

"Does Kim have one gordan parent?" asked Karell. The students laughed.

"No," said Kyra. "Kim is not a hybrid in the sense that Kim's have one lower class primate as a parent. Kim is a hybrid human because a few thousands years ago a specie of primate was mixed with the humans on Earth." Landon turned on his light. "Yes, Landon."

"I wanted to ask Kim why did the humans do that," said Landon.

"Kim is not aware of why the humans done what they did," said Kyra. "In fact I just recently learned from Kim that humans from Earth thought that they evolved from a lower class primate known as apes." Karell turned on his light. "Yes Karell."

"What does evolved mean?" asked Karell.

"Some animals go through subtle changes with each generation and after so many generations the animal will become a different animal from the first generation. This is also how subspecies are created. Before the destruction of the colonies, on Geminon, there were two hundred species of birds." Kim turned on her light. "Yes, Kim."

"I just want to say that not all people on Earth believe that we evolved from apes," said Kim. "A lot of the people believe in the Bible… our religious book. The Bible states that God created Adam and then Eve. Adam and Eve are supposed to be the parents to all human."

"That is an interesting fact," said Kyra. "Class, getting back to Landon's question about why humans on Earth mixed themselves with primates; from Kim's DNA samples Dr. Salik found things to indicate that the humans on Earth were having trouble having babies. The only way for them to continue having babies was for them to mix themselves with the primates." Kyra saw a perplexed expression on Kim's face as Kim turned on her light. "Kim, I know what your question is and I will answer it later." Kim turned of her light. "To explain what you want to know would be an inappropriate subject to the younger students. Are there any other questions?" Cleona turned on her light. "Yes Cleona."

In a sarcastic manner Cleona asked, "Is Kim human?"

Kyra saw an irritated expression on Kim's face. Kyra then said, "Cleona, your question was ask in an inappropriate manner, but it is a valid question, so it does deserve an answer. Kim is very much human. There are subtle differences between Kim's physiology and everyone else's; however, her differences are too small to consider her as a different specie of human." Nate turned on his light. "Yes, Nate."

"What kind of differences?" asked Nate.

"One difference is that Kim has an internal body part that we don't," said Kyra. "The body part is located just above Kim's right hip." Kyra saw a terrified expression on Kim's face. "Kim, what's wrong. You looked scared."

"You are talking about an appendix and I'm not supposed to have it," said Kim.

"What do you mean you are not supposed to have it?" asked Kyra.

"When I was twelve I had an acute appendicitis," said Kim. "I barely made it to the hospital in time to have it removed. In fact, my grandma told me that I actually died and the doctors had to resuscitate me."

Kyra looked at Kim in a concern manner and said, "Oh my god. I'm glad that the doctors were able to revive you."

Kyra saw Cleona as Cleona mouthed out to the student next to her, "At least someone is glad." Cleona then noticed Kyra looking at her in a serious manner. Cleona timidly looked at her monitor.

Kyra ignored Cleona and asked, "Kim, what happens during an acute appendicitis?"

"When I had my appendicitis I had severe stomach pains and I was throwing up," said Kim. "At the time Keith had a severe case of the flu and my mom thought I had what Keith had. My mom finally took me to the hospital when I had an extremely high fever. When the doctors found out that I was having appendicitis, it was just about ready to burst. I believe it did burst just as they started to operate."

"Kim, since you are not having any of the symptoms of having an appendicitis, I don't believe we need to worry that you have your appendix," said Kyra. "Okay I believe we wasted enough of the class's time. Let's begin the next test."

Kyra took her seat and pressed a combination of buttons. Seconds later the students began their tests.

Three hours later Kyra remained seated as she spoke out, "Okay class, for the ones that haven't submit their tests to me, it's time to do so. Once you have done it you may leave. I will see everyone again in three days." As a few students got up and left the classroom, Kim and Julian walked up to Kyra. "Kim; Julian, as soon as I get the last student's test we can leave."

"So are we going to the Celestra when we leave here?" asked Kim.

"You, Julian and I will eat first," said Kyra.

Kim grinned and asked, "You are not wanting to eat first, just to delay going to the Celestra, are you?"

Kyra looked at Kim in a serious manner and said, "Kim, if you don't want the grouch to come back, you will drop talking about me having a problem with going to the Celestra."

"Okay, I'll drop it. I was actually only joking anyway," said Kim. "I know we always go to the mess hall when we leave here. You take things way too seriously."

Kyra just gave Kim a look as if to say, "You're treading on thin ice."

"Well, you do," said Kim.

"Kim; you and Julian wait for me in the corridor. I will be a minute while the remaining students submit their tests," said Kyra.

"Fine," said Kim. "Come on, Julian."

Adonis was waiting in the corridor and when he saw Kim and Julian walking out, he walked up to Kim. He then asked, "Kim, are you and Ms. Lockwood going to the mess hall?"

"Yeah, as soon as she gets everyone's tests we will be going," said Kim. "Are you going to join us?"

"I was hoping to," said Adonis. Kim just grinned. "So what are you doing after you eat?"

"Mom, Julian and I are going to meet Seth aboard the Celestra," said Kim. "Seth wants me to try to get a vision of something."

"What kind of vision?" asked Adonis.

"I don't know, he didn't say," said Kim.

"How long will you be gone?" asked Adonis.

"Probably not long at all," said Kim. "Seth just wants me to get a vision and that shouldn't take that long. I think I will be practicing the musical keyboard after that."

Adonis looked passed Kim and saw Kyra and the remaining students walking out. Kyra was carrying her briefcase. Kim turned around and watched as Kyra locked the door.

Seconds later, Kyra walked up to Kim, Julian and Adonis and said, "Okay, Kim; Julian, you can start walking to the mess hall. Adonis, are you joining us?"

"Yes Ma'am… as long as it is okay with you," said Adonis.

As they began walking down the corridor Kyra said, "Adonis, you are always welcome to eat with us."

"Thank you, Ms. Lockwood," said Adonis.

Kyra just smiled.

A few minutes later Kim walked behind Adonis in the food line. Julian and Kyra were behind Kim. Other people were behind Kyra and Julian. Except for a glass of juice, Kim's tray was empty. After a worker placed an unappealing food item on Kim's tray, Kim picked up the plate and sniffed it.

"Kim, why are you smelling it?" asked Kyra.

Kim looked back at Kyra and said, "I never had this before and I was wondering if it smells any better than it looks."

"It is a type of berklona that the harvesting crew harvested off the surface," said the worker.

"What is berklona?" asked Kim.

"Kim it is a type vegetable and it is very healthy for you," said Kyra.

"So it probably tastes no better than it looks," said Kim.

Beth appeared next to Adonis.

"Ms. Lockwood, do I have to eat bere-klona if Kim doesn't eat hers?" asked Julian.

"You and Kim both are eating it," said Kyra. "Kim, face forward and move; you're holding up the line."

When Kim faced forward she saw Beth's presence. As Kim jumped and made a slight yelp at the sight of her presence, she dumped her drink from her tray. The drink partially spilt on Adonis' leg.

A worker saw Kim dumping the drink and started to walk over to clean it up. Julian kept quiet and watched everything in a curious manner.

"You seem to be a bit more jumpy than I remember," said Beth.

As Kim looked at Beth in a distasteful manner Kyra asked, "Kim, what's wrong?"

As Kim continued to look at Beth she said, "I just spilled my drink that's all."

"And right on my pants leg," said Adonis.

"I'm sorry," said Kim. "I'm a little clumsy today."

"Kim, you were startled by something just before you spilled your drink," said Kyra.

"I was?" asked Kim.

"Kim, what's going on?" asked Kyra.

"Okay, the other Kim's presence is back," said Kim. "I was startled when I saw her."

"I'm Beth now, remember," said Beth.

"I remember," said Kim.

"What is going on?" asked Adonis.

"I will explain later, but right now we are holding up the line," said Kyra as the worker started to clean up the mess in the floor.

"I want to get another drink," said Kim.

"Just move forward; I will go and get you another drink," said Kyra.

"Okay, thanks," said Kim.

"Julian, come with me," said Kyra.

"Beth, you can follow me," said Kim.

"I'll be right beside you," said Beth.

Kim noticed the worker looking at her as if she lost her mind.

"I'm sorry for spilling the drink," said Kim.

The worker just nodded his head.

When Kim faced forward Adonis was looking at her in a confused manner. He then asked, "Kim, who are you calling Beth?"

"That is part of the explanation," said Kim. "We need to move on."

"So how is life in space?" asked Beth. Kim just gave the thumbs up sign. The worker that was placing another food item on her tray looked at her in an uncertain manner. Kim ignored the look she was getting from the worker. "Oh right, you shouldn't talk to me in front of people. Well I can still tell you a few things." Kim just gave Beth a curious look. "I told Brandon and Keith about you."

Kim mouthed out the word, "Well."

"They think I lost my mind," said Beth.

"Of course they would," Kim muttered

"Kim, are you saying something?" asked Adonis.

"I was thinking out loud," said Kim as she was getting another food item.

"Kim, are you okay?" asked Adonis. "You are acting strangely."

As Kim and Adonis approached the end of the food line Kim said, "I'll tell you why I'm acting this way when we get out of the food line." Kim then looked at Beth and mouthed out, "And."

"I told, Grandma about you too," said Beth.

Adonis turned to look at Kim as Kim was mouthing out, "What did Grandma say?"

Adonis just gave Kim a curious look. He then said, "Kim, let's go find a seat."

"Adonis, I'll follow you," said Kim.

As Adonis was walking towards the tables, he would look at Kim.

"Grandma believes me," said Beth.

Adonis just looked at Kim as Kim mouthed out, "Cool."

Adonis looked at Kim as if Kim went insane. He then asked, "Kim, where do you want to sit?"

Kim gestured towards an empty table away from other people and said, "Over there will be good."

"Kim, we are out of the line, so can you tell me why you are acting weird?" asked Adonis.

"Adonis, do you remember me telling you that I'm a genetic duplicate?" asked Kim.

"I remember, my memory isn't that bad," said Adonis.

"Well, the other Kim and I have a special ability that only a few people know about," said Kim.

"Other than seeing future and past events?" asked Adonis.

"Yep," said Kim. "The other Kim and I are able to leave our bodies, except I have only done it while sleeping. I haven't tried yet while being awake, but I will."

"Kim, what do you mean you are able to leave your body?" asked Adonis

As they approached the table Kim said, "I would leave my body like a soul would leave a person's body after that person dies, except I won't be dead. I would still walk around like a ghost though."

"I've never heard such a thing," said Adonis. "How would you or the other Kim leave your body?"

"The other Kim is able to leave her body while holding a picture of a person and meditating. Her soul or consciousness would then go to the person in the picture."

As Kim and Adonis took their seats Adonis asked, "Kim, how do you know that the other Kim is able to do what you are saying?"

"Because the other Kim is with us right now, except she doesn't go by Kim anymore; she goes by Beth," said Kim.

"Beth is with us?" asked Adonis. Kim just nodded. "Why can't I see her?'

"Beth is appearing to me like a ghost would," said Kim. "I believe I can see her because in a way we are the same person. Also we are both psychics."

"That's interesting," said Adonis. "Kim, why is the other Kim going by Beth?"

"Beth is short for Elizabeth," said Kim. "That is also what my grandma called me or should I say called her."

"Oh, I understand now," said Adonis. "So the other Kim is going by a version of your middle name."

"Exactly," said Kim.

"How much does Adonis know about you?" asked Beth.

"Pretty much," said Kim.

"What's pretty much?" asked Adonis.

"Beth asked me a question," said Kim.

"Is there a thing between you and Adonis?" asked Beth.

Kim just slightly nodded her head.

"This thing about you and… Beth being able to leave your bodies is a little weird," said Adonis as Kyra and Julian were approaching. Adonis saw them as they approached.

"It's still a little weird for me too," said Kim. "It does explain a few dreams I had a few days ago."

"Kyra and Julian are coming," said Adonis.

Kim turned and watched as Kyra and Julian stepped up.

Kyra asked as she looked at Adonis, "So Kim, are you still seeing…"

"I told Adonis about Beth and yes she is still here," said Kim as Kyra and Julian were sitting down with their rations.

Kyra handed Kim a cup of juice and said, "Okay, I'm going to feel like I'm talking to thin air, but I would like to ask Beth a few questions."

"Shoot," said Beth.

"Beth says shoot," said Kim.

"Beth, my name is Kyra and I'm going to assume that your military advances are slight from the last ten years," said Kyra. "Beth, do you know of anyone in the military with high rank?"

"No," said Beth. "Kim, ask Kyra why does she wants to know this?"

"She doesn't and she would like to know why you are asking," said Kim. "I also would like to know."

"Kim, have you told Beth about us traveling to Earth?" asked Kyra.

"Yes, she knows," said Kim.

"Beth, we are fleeing from our enemy the Cylons," said Kyra. "We believe that the Cylons have lost our trail, but it is only matter of time before they find us again. We need the help of the people on Earth, but with the Earth's military strength the way it is we might not be able to count on your colony's help. If at all possible the people on Earth need to raise their military strength to match ours."

"Does Kyra want me to act like a conduit to get technologies to our people?" asked Beth.

"Beth wants to know if you are wanting her to act like a conduit to get technologies to the people on Earth," said Kim.

"Yes and we want all the nations to have it and not just the United States otherwise Earth will be to helpless to fight the Cylons," said Kyra.

"Who are the Cylons?" asked Beth.

"The Cylons are not a who, they are a what," said Kim. Kyra looked at Kim. "And what they are, is a robotic race that wants all humans dead."

"Beth, even if the Cylons keep us from reaching Earth, they won't stop there," said Kyra. "The Cylons won't rest until the Earth is found and all humans are eliminated. Earth is not safe at all."

"I would like to help, but I don't know any high ranking people to get the message to, but…" said Beth.

"Yes, you do," said Kim.

"Kim, what is going on?" asked Kyra.

"Beth thinks she doesn't know anyone to get our messages to, but she does," said Kim.

"Who?" asked Beth.

"You know who," said Kim. "It's someone we both know, but neither one of us wants to."

Kyra looked at Kim in a curious manner.

"Kim, I can't go to the governor even if I wanted to," said Beth.

"Why can't you?" asked Kim.

"Giving advance technology to foreign countries is treason and the governor won't have any part of it," said Beth.

Kim said in a sarcastic tone, "Great. A man that has never done the right thing or an honest thing in his life is taking his pledge of allegiance seriously."

"Kim, what is going on?" asked Kyra.

"Beth pointed out a snag in the plan of getting the technology to every nation on Earth," said Kim.

"And that is?" asked Kyra.

"It would be treason for anyone to give advance technology to other countries," said Kim. "Depending on the seriousness of the crime the punishment for treason can be death."

"Are there degrees of treason?" asked Adonis.

"Under the right circumstances a military doctor can be accuse of treason if he or she would give medical aid to the enemy," said Kim. "However, I don't think that would be a capital offence. Capital offence is where a person would receive the death penalty."

"Kim, we know what a capital offence is," said Kyra. Kim slightly grinned.

"Kim, there may not be a snag at all," said Beth.

"What do you mean?" asked Kim.

"Are you asking me what I mean?" asked Kyra.

"I was asking Beth," said Kim. "She said there may not be a snag."

"This can get confusing after a while," said Adonis.

"Kim, I know this guy that can hack into the military computers," said Beth. "This guy can help me to get the technology out."

"You can get into all sorts of trouble for doing what you are thinking," said Kim.

"That is the only way to get the technology out," said Beth.

"Kim, what is going on?" asked Kyra.

"Beth knows someone that can hack into the military computers," said Kim. Kyra and Adonis had a curious expression on their faces. "However, if she gets caught, they will lock her up and throw away the key."

"Kim, what do you mean by hack?" asked Kyra.

"Most computers on Earth are connected to the internet and to access certain areas of the internet you have to use passwords," said Kim. "Hackers find a way pass those passwords and enter those areas without authorizations."

Kyra asked in a concerned manner, "Are the computers on Earth networked?"

"Most of them are connected together by the use of the phone lines," said Kim.

"Is there a problem with the Earth's computers being networked?" asked Beth.

"The Cylons destroyed the military of the twelve colonies by using the colonies' own networked computers against them," said Kim.

Kyra realized why Kim was saying what she was and said, "The only ships we had that were able to defend the colonies were not networked together. The ships that were networked together had shutdown while engaging the Cylons as if someone turned off a switch."

"I understand, but to get the information out, I will have to do it by the use of the internet," said Beth.

"Beth understands the concerns of the computers being networked together, but to get the information out she will have to use the internet," said Kim.

"The Earth's computer being networked together shouldn't be a problem at the moment," said Kyra. "It will only be a problem if the Cylons find Earth. We should have time to fix that problem before then though. Beth, are you willing to spread the information for us?"

"Definitely," said Beth.

"Beth said definitely," said Kim.

"Even if it means being imprisoned?" asked Kyra.

"I will not put my freedom over the safety of Earth," said Beth.

"She said she will not put her freedom over the safety of Earth," said Kim.

"Beth, so we can prepare the information we want out can you return in twenty-four hours?" asked Kyra.

"I will be back in twenty-four hours," said Beth. "Kim, I'm feeling myself being pulled back to my body again; bye." Beth then faded from sight.

"Bye," said Kim.

"Kim, what's going on?" asked Kyra.

"Beth said she will return in twenty hours," said Kim.

"Good," said Kyra.

"She then faded," said Kim.

"Okay. Well, eat your food, so we can get to the Celestra," said Kyra.

Kim was quiet as she picked at her food. When she would take a bite of berklona she would mix it with another food item. As Kim was swallowing a bite of food, Adonis noticed Kim as if she was in deep thought. He then asked, "Kim, are you okay?"

"I'm okay," said Kim. "Why do you think I'm not okay?"

"You looked like you were in deep thought," said Adonis.

"Last night Beth gave me some news about my dad and I was thinking of that," said Kim.

"Was it bad news?" asked Adonis.

Kim said in a loud manner, "The two face jerk that my dad worked for…"

"Kimberly, lower your voice," said Kyra

Kim said in a lower-volume, "I'm sorry, but according to Beth our dad has been in prison for the passed five years because of that jerk he worked for."

Kyra ignored Kim's comment and asked, "What was his crime?"

"He was supposed to have embezzled," said Kim.

"What is embezzled?" asked Julian.

"Embezzle is another word for stealing," said Kyra.

"My dad might be a lot of things, but he was not an embezzler," said Kim.

"Kim, your dad received a trial didn't he?" asked Adonis.

"Everyone receives a trial, but who do you think controlled the judge of that trial and the evidence that enters the trial?" asked Kim. Adonis made a gestured as if he didn't know. "That jerky governor my dad worked for, that is who." Kyra closed her eyes and slightly shook her head. "My dad was framed. Beth knows it and so do I."

"Was your dad's picture put into a frame?" asked Julian.

"Not that type of frame," said Kim. "I mean framed as in setting my dad up by planting evidence on him to make him look guilty."

"Kim, Julian doesn't need to know all of that," said Kyra.

"I don't understand what Kim is saying," said Julian.

"You don't need to know anyway," said Kyra. "Now you and Kim need to eat your rations so we can go."

"Yes, Ms. Lockwood," said Julian.

Kim took another bite of food.


	19. THE GENETIC DUPLICATE DAY Five part 4

**THE GENETIC DUPLICATE – Day 5 Part 4**

On board the Celestra, Kyra, Kim and Julian were stepping off the shuttle. Seth and Starbuck were talking in the waiting area.

As Kim walked up she asked, "Starbuck, why are you here?"

"Kimberly, that may not be your business," said Kyra.

"Actually, I'm here to observe Kim," said Starbuck. "Cmdr. Adama didn't like the idea of Kim doing this without supervision by someone from the Galactica."

"So if everyone will follow me, I will show the way," said Seth.

Without attempting to move Kim asked, "What kind of vision will I be seeing if I get one?"

"I rather not tell you at the moment," said Seth. "I don't want the knowledge of that to influence any of your visions."

"I don't thank it would," said Kim.

"I don't want to take that chance," said Seth. "Now follow me, everyone."

As Kim, Kyra and Julian followed behind Seth and Starbuck Kim would look around as if she was in a museum.

Kyra saw how Kim was observing the surroundings of the corridor. She then put her arm around her and asked, "Is there anything wrong?"

"Why are you asking me if there is anything wrong?" asked Kim. Starbuck looked back.

"You are looking around in a curious manner," said Kyra.

"I might not come here again, so I'm just looking around and making a memory," said Kim.

"Okay," said Kyra.

Halfway through the corridor the security officer Victor Rotor stepped in the corridor and saw Starbuck and the others. He walked up and asked, "Starbuck, what's going on?"

Everyone stopped walking as Victor walked up. Starbuck then answered, "I can't answer that."

"Why can't you?" asked Victor.

"Victor, we have our reasons to be here, now if you'll excuse us, we'll be on our way," said Starbuck.

"Starbuck, not one of you are residence of the Celestra, so I do need to know what business you have here," said Victor.

"Victor, I see you are taking the security of the Celesta seriously, but we are authorized to be here," said Starbuck.

"If all of you our authorized to be here then you shouldn't have a problem with me contacting the Galactica," said Victor.

"Victor, contact whoever you feel to be necessary," said Starbuck. "We are continuing on though."

"Victor, before we do move on, can you let Dr. Anna Woodland and Saxon Nettleton know that Seth Whitefeather would like to see them," said Seth.

"Who's Seth Whitefeather?" asked Victor.

Kim looked at Victor in a confused manner.

"That would be me," said Seth. "They can find me in the corridor where Murdock Whistler was found."

"What business would you have with them?" asked Victor.

"Victor, again that is a private matter," said Starbuck.

"A private matter," Victor mocked. "You want to see one of our leading physicists, so I'm afraid that falls within the business of the security."

"Victor, Saxon Nettleton is a security officer, so the ship's security will be involved," said Starbuck.

"All right," said Victor. "I will tell Saxon and Dr. Woodland that you want to see them. Saxon will also be instructed to make a report on this."

"You do that," said Starbuck.

"I will," said Victor. "The security will be watching you while you are here also." Victor then saw Kim looking at him as if he lost his mind. "Little girl, is there anything wrong?"

"Have you ever been dropped on your head as a baby?" asked Kim.

Starbuck laughed as Kyra exclaimed, "Kimberly Elizabeth, now that was rude."

Starbuck quickly said, "I have been wondering the answer to that question for more than three years."

"Starbuck, you had this little girl ask that, didn't you?" asked Victor.

Before Starbuck was able to answer the question Kim crossed her arms and said, "I'm beginning to take offence of being called a little girl."

"Kimberly, you are to hush," said Kyra.

"Victor, Kimberly is a very smart young lady, so I didn't have to say anything to her. She noticed on her own as to how bright you are." said Starbuck. "Now, if you will excuse us, we have somewhere to be." Starbuck then walked past Victor. Everyone followed Starbuck.

Kim caught up to and walked beside Starbuck. She then asked, "Starbuck, do you really think I'm a very smart?"

"Of course I do," said Starbuck. "No one ever told you how intelligent you are?"

Kim gestured to Kyra and said, "Mom tells me I'm smart, but I don't think she would tell me different anyway."

Kyra slightly grinned.

"What about your actual parents?" asked Starbuck. Kim just shook her head. "I can't believe your parents never told you how smart you are."

"The only thing my parents ever told me was that I had a smart-mouth and an occasionally called me smarty-pants when I prove something to them," said Kim.

"I can't believe your parents didn't notice how smart you are," said Starbuck.

"The only time my parents noticed me was when I done something wrong; otherwise they were focusing on their stupid careers," said Kim.

"I know what your father did, but what did your mother do?" asked Starbuck.

"My mom is a lawyer who deals with legal documents for big companies," said Kim.

"Would you get good grades in school?" asked Starbuck.

"In math I got B's and in everything else I would get A's," said Kim.

"I'm not familiar with that grading system," said Starbuck.

"In the order from best to worse the grades are A's, B's C's, D's and F's," said Kim. "A plus or a minus symbol can also be added to the grade to show how well someone did. I would normally get an A-plus in history and a regular A or an A-minus in science."

"According to what you said you made good grades," said Starbuck. "And your parents didn't think you were smart?"

"They thought I studied a lot, when I hardly ever studied," said Kim.

"You didn't study?" asked Starbuck.

"I always had my homework done before I left the school building," said Kim. "If I had anything left to do it was math. Most of the time, I would take my math homework to a friend's house and done it there. At the most it took me an hour to do. After that my friends and I would hang out somewhere in the neighborhood."

"So your parents thought you were at a friend's house studying while you were running wild in the neighborhood?" asked Kyra.

"They didn't care enough to find out that I wasn't studying, so I didn't bother telling them," said Kim. "As long as I got A's and B's in my class and didn't cause a political scandal they were satisfied."

"Didn't your parents love you?" asked Starbuck.

"They loved me, but they were more focused on outdoing the Joneses than caring to find out what my two brothers and I were doing."

"Is Joneses a person?" asked Kyra. .

"Outdoing the Joneses is just a saying," said Kim.

"The phrase is actually keeping up with the Joneses," said Seth.

"Not the way my parents lived," said Kim. "My parents had to have the better house; the best furniture inside the house and the better automobiles."

"I knew people like that on Caprica," said Starbuck.

"My brothers and I had all the material needs that money could buy," said Kim. "We had nice clothes; there was always food in the house. We even had an indoor swimming pool so I was able to go swimming at anytime I wanted to… or at least when I wasn't grounded anyway. But what my brothers and I were lacking weren't able to be bought."

Kyra walked up to Kim and put her arm around her. She then said, "You don't have to worry about me trying to outdo the Joneses." Kim grinned.

Minutes later Seth led everyone to the spot in the empty corridor of where the body was found. As Seth was walking up he said, "Okay Kim, this is where I would like for you to attempt to get a vision."

Kim looked around and said, "There is nothing here to pick up."

Seth pointed to the floor of where Murdock's body had laid and said, "Perhaps you can feel the floor in this area."

Kim looked at Seth in a curious manner and asked, "What's going on?"

"Kim, you will find out in due time," said Seth. "Until then, can you humor me?"

"Fine," said Kim. She then walked to where Seth had pointed; bent down and rubbed her hands on the floor.

Kim rubbed the floor for a few seconds. Seth then asked, "You are not getting anything, are you?"

"I'm not even getting dirt on my hands from the floor," said Kim. "The floor in this area is real clean." Kim then looked up the corridor. "Why is this area so clean and not…" Kim saw a blood spot on the floor at the wall. "Oh God, you are wanting me to get a vision of Murdock Whistler's murder."

Seth looked at Kim in a curious manner and asked, "Did you get a vision?"

Kim stood up and said, "No, I'm just piecing together the evidence."

"What evidence?" asked Seth.

"You told Victor that we can be found at where Murdock Whistler was found; this area of the floor is cleaner than the floor a few feet in both direction, which means a mess was cleaned up, and I see a blood spot," said Kim. "So what else can it be?"

When Kim looked at Kyra, Kyra slightly grinned and shook her head.

"Where is there a blood spot?" asked Seth.

Kim pointed to the floor at the wall and said, "Right there."

"It seems that the janitorial crew didn't clean very well," said Starbuck.

"That might be a blessing," said Seth. "Kim, touch the blood spot and see if you can get a vision from that."

"I'll try," said Kim.

Before Kim was able to bend down, she along with the others heard foot steps moving closer to them. When everyone turned to look, Anna Woodland was walking up while carrying papers.

"Kim, wait a second," said Seth. When Anna approached, she looked at everyone in curious manner. "Dr. Woodland, it good that you were able to meet us here as quickly as you did."

"I am only walking through the corridor," said Anna. "I am not here to meet anyone."

"Oh, well, Dr. Woodland, I don't want to hold you up; however, I would like for you to meet Kyra, Julian, Kimberly and of course you probably know Starbuck."

Kim waved and said, "Hi Dr. Woodland."

"Kim, you should shake Dr. Woodland's hand and not wave," said Seth.

Anna looked at Seth in a curious manner and said, "I really need to get going."

"It would only take a second and then you can be on your way," said Seth.

"Fine," said Anna.

When Kim's hand touched Anna's hand she got a vision of what Anna was doing minutes after the destruction of the colonies.

In the vision Anna was in the halls of what was left of a large building. A duplicate Cylon of Doyle and Anna were looking over a woman's body.

The Cylon said, "Meredith Green is dead Dr. Woodland. It is time for you to leave while you can."

Anna looked at the Cylon in a surprised manner and said, "I can't do what you are proposing."

"If you don't then you will be dead like her," said the Cylon. "Don't worry; I will be beside you the whole time."

Starbuck slightly shook Kim and brought her out of her vision.

As Kim was coming out of her vision she saw a ghost image of the Cylon standing next to Anna. The image faded quickly from Kim's sight.

"Kimberly, are you okay?" asked Starbuck.

"I'm fine," said Kim. "I just got a vision of Dr. Woodland's past that's all."

"What did you see?" asked Kyra.

"I saw Dr. Woodland and a man inside a building that was in ruins, and they were looking at a woman's body," said Kim. "Dr. Woodland, that man was telling you to leave while you still can, so I'm guessing the scene I saw was just after the destruction of the colonies."

Dr. Woodland had a confused expression on her face. She then asked, "What's going on?"

"Dr. Woodland, Kim has a special ability to see past and present events," said Starbuck.

"Counselor Whitefeather, you think I had something to do with Murdock's death and you set me up with someone that can see into my past," said Anna.

"Dr. Woodland, Mitchell Brock is innocent and I'm just doing what I can to prove his innocent," said Seth.

"I had nothing to do with Murdock's death and I'm a bit appalled of the accusation," said Anna.

"I done what I did because you lied to me and my partner yesterday," said Seth.

"Excuse me?" asked Anna.

"You told me that you never met with either Murdock or Mitchell again after you left the Rising Star," said Seth.

"That is correct," said Anna.

"That is not correct," said Seth. "You met with Murdock at some point after you left the Rising Star." Everyone saw a worried expression on Anna's face. "What were you and Murdock meeting about?"

Before Anna spoke Kim noticed Anna looking at the spot of where Kim saw the Cylon standing. Anna then said, "Counselor Whitefeather, I find you as being unprofessional by asking me that question in the presence of this group."

"You're right and I apologize for my unprofessional behavior," said Seth. "Before I leave the Celestra I will come to you in private and repeat my question. That should give you ample time to come up with an answer."

"I will be in the lab," said Anna.

Before Anna was able to walk away, Kim said, "Dr. Woodland, before you leave I would like to ask you something."

"If it is about the Murdock's murder, I'm not answering," said Anna.

"It's not about that," said Kim. "It's about the ghost that is beside you."

Everyone looked at Kim in a curious manner.

"Ghost?" Anna mocked as she looked again at where the Cylon was standing. "There is no such thing as a ghost."

"You just looked at him a second time," said Kim. "How long has he been with you?"

"There is no such thing as a ghost," Anna insisted.

"The ghost is of the man who told you to leave while you can," said Kim. "And I know you can see him because you looked straight at him twice."

"Kim, can you see ghosts?" asked Kyra.

"Not usually, but I saw this one just as Starbuck was waking me from my vision," said Kim. "I saw a glimpse of him just for a couple of seconds and he was standing right where Dr. Woodland was looking."

"I'm telling you that there is no ghost anywhere around me," said Anna. "In fact there is no such thing as ghosts"

"That is not true because I have seen a ghost one time before today," said Kim. "I was five and I saw my grandpa's ghost before my family knew he was killed in a plane crash." Kim saw everyone looking at her in a curious manner. "It was night and my grandpa's ghost woke me up. He had promised me that he was going to visit me that coming weekend for a belated fifth-birthday-visit and he had never broken a promise to me before so he visited me the way he did to keep his promise before he crossed over. When my grandpa faded from my sight I went and woke up my parents and told them what had happened. They thought I was only dreaming it, but then they received a phone call about his plane crashing a few minutes later."

"That's interesting," said Kyra.

"Interesting or not there is no ghost beside me," said Anna. "Now if you all excuse me, I want to get to the lab before I'm late." Anna then walked away.

"Why is she denying that there is a ghost beside her and that she is able to see him?" asked Kim.

Starbuck put her hand on Kim's shoulder at the same time Julian took her hand to ask a question. Kim then had a severe headache and past out from the pain.

A second later, Kim woke up on the floor with everyone looking at her in a concern manner. Kim then sat up and asked, "What happen?"

Evner was walking towards them.

"You past out," said Kyra. "Starbuck caught you before you fell. Are you okay?"

"I have a headache, but I'm okay," said Kim.

"Kim, your medicine is not with me, so are you all right until we get back to the Solar Flare?"

"I think so, it's not too bad yet," said Kim as she went to get up.

As Kim was getting up Starbuck said, "You need to take it slow. You don't want to pass out again."

Kim stood up and said, "I'm okay, honest. I don't know why I past out. That has never happened to me before."

"Kim, are you all right to continue?" asked Seth as everyone heard Evner walking up. Everyone turned to look.

Evner saw Kyra. He then walked up and said, "While I'll be. It's Kyra Lockwood. The last time I saw you was about four years ago. You left to use the turbo flush and you never came back."

Kim looked at Evner in a curious manner as Kyra said, "I drunk too much and I got sick. Bethany was supposed to have told you and Grant of where I went."

"She told us, and after you left, you acted as if I never existed," said Evner.

"Yeah, well, I don't get out much, so I thought I would be boring for you," said Kyra.

"You never gave me a chance to decide that," said Evner.

Kim interrupted and said, "If you two would like to be alone, Julian and I can go down the corridor for a few minutes."

"Kimberly," exclaimed Kyra. When Kim looked at Kyra, Kyra was shaking her head.

"I'm just trying to be helpful," said Kim. She then grinned.

"Kim, are you all right to continue trying to get a vision for Seth?" asked Kyra.

"I can continue," said Kim.

"What do you mean by getting a vision?" asked Evner.

"Kim is capable of seeing certain events," said Kyra.

"So Kim is capable of gaining knowledge to events when she is not around to witness the events herself?" asked Evner.

"Something like that," said Kyra.

Evner looked at Kim and said, "That is interesting."

"Seth, what do you want Kim to do?" asked Kyra.

"Kim, as I was going to have you do a few minutes ago, I want you to touch the blood spot on the floor," said Seth.

"What blood spot?" asked Evner.

Kim pointed to it and said, "That blood spot." Kim then kneeled down and touched it. A second later she stood up. "I didn't get anything. So what's next?"

"Well, I wanted you to shake hands with Saxon Nettleton, but I'm not sure when he will get here," said Seth.

Evner said, "I saw Saxon going into the mess hall about five minutes ago."

"Seth, so far Kim hasn't have a vision of the case you are working on, so I believe we should drop this," said Kyra.

"We still have one more shot at it with Saxon. That's if Kim is willing do it," said Seth.

"Sure, I'll do it," said Kim. "I'm a little thirsty anyway."

"Okay. Someone needs to lead the way," said Kyra.

"Thanks, Mom," said Kim.

"Mom?" asked Evner.

Without hesitation Kim said, "Yeah, she's my mom. She had me when she was sixteen."

Evner looked at Kyra in a confused manner. Starbuck and Seth were slightly amused. Julian didn't know what was going on.

Kyra was stunned. She then exclaimed, "Kimberly Elizabeth, don't be telling people that."

"Mom doesn't want people to know that she had me at an early age," said Kim.

Kyra said in a stern manner, "Kimberly Elizabeth, you are to tell Evner the truth right now."

Kim laughed and said, "I'm only joking."

"Yeah, well, you are getting a little too comfortable with joking with me," said Kyra.

"My goal is to get you to lighten up and not take things so seriously," said Kim.

"If you are not careful, you will joke yourself into being grounded for a month," said Kyra.

"I will consider myself warned," said Kim. She then looked at Evner. "She is not my mom, but she is my guardian." Kim looked at Kyra and showed a cocky grin. "How's that?

"Better," said Kyra.

Starbuck asked, "Shall we go to the mess hall."

"Yes, lead the way," said Kyra.

"Kyra, I am really interested in observing what Kim does, so do you have any objection with me tagging along?"

"Starbuck, do you see a problem with Evner observing?" asked Kyra.

"I don't see any problems with it," said Starbuck.

"Okay, Evner, you can tag along," said Kyra.

Minutes later everyone walked into the mess hall. Starbuck and Seth looked around the room for Saxon. Kyra gazed over the room and saw Grant and Bethany. Lydia was in the stroller next to their table. Julian stood on the opposite side of Kyra from Kim.

Kim noticed a disgusted look on Kyra's face and turned to look. Kim then asked, "Is that the person you have a problem with?"

"Kimberly, do not start that," said Kyra. "I do not have a problem with anyone aboard the Celestra."

"Then you won't have a problem with me going over and saying hi to Bethany and Lydia," said Kim. Kim then made a movement in Bethany's direction.

Kyra grabbed Kim's arm and said, "You are not going over there."

"Oh, so he is the reason why you have a problem with being here," said Kim.

Julian watched Kyra and Kim in a confused manner.

"Kimberly, you are pushing your luck with me," said Kyra. "Now stop."

"Was that guy an ex-boyfriend of yours?" asked Kim.

"I just told you to stop," said Kyra.

"Hey, if you have a problem with that guy then that will affect me to," said Kim. Kim then grinned.

"Okay, you're right, but I will tell you when I'm ready," said Kyra.

"Fine," said Kim. "Can you tell me at least who he is?"

"His first name is Grant," said Kyra. "He is Bethany's husband and Lydia's father. Now that is it for this discussion."

"Can you tell me why you have a problem with Grant," said Kim.

"Kimberly, you are about ready to cross the line with me," said Kyra. "Now stop."

"Okay, okay, I'll stop," said Kim.

Starbuck stepped up and said, "Kyra, Saxon is not here." Starbuck then saw Grant at the table. Kim noticed Starbuck as Starbuck stared at Grant. "Seth left the mess hall to re-ask Dr. Woodland that one question, so you, Kim and Julian can go if you want. I'm returning to the Galactica."

"I still want to get a drink," said Kim.

"Kim, I'm sure you are not dying of thirst, so you can wait until we get back on the Solar Flare," said Kyra.

Kim gestured towards Grant and said, "You just don't want me to get in the food line because of him."

"Kimberly, don't start," said Kyra.

"Okay, fine, I will wait until I get back to the Solar Flare to get a drink, but if I start coughing up dust, you will know why," said Kim.

Julian tapped Kim and asked, "Are you really going to cough up dust?"

Kim looked at Julian in an uncertain manner as Kyra said, "Julian, Kim is being overly dramatic. People can't cough up dust." Kyra then looked at her watch. "Kim; Julian, we've better get back to the shuttle bay."

Kim looked around and when she didn't see Evner she asked, "Where did Evner go?"

Kyra looked at Kim in a curious manner and asked, "Why are you worried about him?"

"I'm not, but he disappeared after we entered the mess hall," said Kim.

"Well, we've better get going," said Kyra.

Kim saw Grant walking towards them and said, "It's too late for a quick get-a-way."

"What are you talking about?" asked Kyra.

Kim gestured towards Grant. After Kyra and Starbuck turned to look, Kim saw Starbuck unfastening her strap to her gun and turning off the safety. Kim looked up at Grant.

As Grant walked up, he said, "Kyra, hi. It has been a while." Kyra politely grinned. "So how are you?"

"I'm fine, and we were just leaving," said Kyra.

"You are just across the room from a good friend of yours and you are not even going to say hi to her?" asked Grant.

Kyra looked at Bethany and then back at Grant. She then said, "Bethany, already know how I would react in this situation, so goodbye, Grant."

"I know Lt. Thrace, but you are not even going to introduce me to the kids that are with you?" asked Grant.

"You are someone who these kids don't need to know," said Kyra. "Now I would appreciate if you will go back to your wife."

Starbuck said, "And I insist that you do."

Kim noticed Starbuck resting her hand on her gun.

"How long do I have to keep proving myself to the people in the fleet that I am no longer the man from eight years ago?" asked Grant.

"I will never believe you are a different man from who you were eight years ago and you are wasting your time trying to convince me," said Kyra.

"Fine," said Grant. "A word of advice kids, it is a waste of time trying to repent in the eyes of justice."

Kyra looked at Kim as Kim politely grinned. Kyra then said, "Bye, Grant."

"Bye," said Grant. Grant then turned and walked away.

As Grant was walking away, Kyra kissed Kim on her forehead.

"What was that for?" asked Kim.

"For not saying anything brash to Grant," said Kyra.

"I know I have a smart-mouth, but I'm not stupid," said Kim. "I saw Starbuck readying her pistol, and I wasn't about to do anything to aggravate the situation."

"Thank you for realizing the situation," said Kyra. Kim grinned. "Well, we've better get going."

Kyra, Starbuck, Kim and Julian turned to walk out of the mess hall.

As Kim was walking out, Kim said, "Mom, you know I can understand the situation better if you tell me more about Grant."

Kyra grinned at Kim and said, "Kim, you are undiscourageable."

Kim grinned and said, "I have been told that before by Margo my babysitter when I was five. So what is the deal with Grant?"

"Kim, you don't need to know, and I don't want to hear anymore from you about it," said Kyra. "Am I clear?"

"Yes, you're clear," said Kim.

Kim remained quiet as they continued to walk through the corridor. Kyra turned to see why Kim was so quiet and noticed that she was in a deep thought. Kyra then asked, "Kim, what is going though your thoughts right now?"

"Oh, I'm just trying to remember what I was doing when Margo told me I was undiscourageable," said Kim. "I can't remember if that was the time that I accidentally flooded the house or when I accidentally caught the kitchen on fire."

Starbuck looked at Kyra in a curious manner.

"Kim, I'm actually interested in hearing both of those stories; starting with the fire," said Kyra.

"Well, that happen when I was wanting something to eat," said Kim. "Margo was busy, so I decided I was big enough to cook my own food. I went to turn on the oven, but I turned on one of the burners on top instead. There was an old pizza box on top of the stove and that caught fire. Oh, pizza is a food that is ordered and delivered to the house. By the time I saw what was going on other things were catching fire. As I started to panic my older brother Brandon came through the door and saw the fire. He was able to put the fire out before it done any major damage."

"It sounds as though you got very lucky," said Kyra.

"I didn't feel very lucky when my parents got home," said Kim.

Starbuck and Kyra slightly laughed. Kyra then said, "I can imagine that you wouldn't. Okay, now tell me about the flood."

"That was the time when my friend Amanda and I were going to give Skippy a bath," said Kim. "Skippy was my dog. It rain earlier that day and Skippy was all muddy from being outside. Amanda and I were going to give him a bath so he can come in doors. Margo told me to wait until my parents got home, but Skippy was whining to get in so we were going to give Skippy a bath anyway. We went upstairs and turned on the water to give Skippy a bath. We then left the water running and went down stairs to get Skippy. When I unhook Skippy from his chain, Toby, my neighbor's cat came running through the yard. Skippy jerked loose from me and went chasing after Toby. Margo saw that Amanda and I were chasing after Skippy and went chasing after us. It was about two hours by the time we return to the house. When we walked in, the stairs looked like a waterfall. My parents weren't too happy with me that time either. Oh, the flood was a month after the fire, so I think when I flooded the house was when Margo told me that I was undiscourageable."

Kyra looked at Kim and grinned.

Forty minutes later, Kim was standing next to Casimir as he was playing the musical keyboard. After listening for a few minutes Casimir got up and allowed Kim to play. As Kim was playing she made more mistakes than usual.

After a few minutes of listening to the mistakes Casmir said, "Kim, stop playing."

Kim stopped playing and asked, "Is there anything wrong?"

"You're not concentrating," said Casimir. "Is there anything distracting you?"

"I'm sorry, I just can't get my mine off of what happen on the Celestra," said Kim.

"What happen on the Celestra?" asked Casimir.

"Oh, Seth and Kyra took me there to try to get a specific vision, but the only vision I was able to get was of Dr. Woodland when the colonies was destroyed," said Kim. "I also met a guy named Grant. His wife is a good friend of mom's, but she has a problem with him. Starbuck has a problem with him too, but no one wants to tell me why. Hey, what about you? Do you know Grant?"

"I know of him and if Kyra's not telling you anything then neither am I," said Casimir.

"Fine," said Kim. "Can you tell me what Bethany last name is?"

"It's Sanders," said Casimir.

"Is that her married last name?" asked Kim.

"That is the name she kept," said Casimir. "She didn't take Grant's last name, and I'm not telling you what that is."

"Why is knowing about this guy a secret?" asked Kim.

"You will have to ask Kyra about that," said Casimir.

"If I ask her another question about Grant, she will be extremely upset with me," said Kim.

"Well, I won't get Kyra upset with me by telling you things she doesn't want you to know," said Casimir.

"Fine," said Kim.

"Kim, you said that you met Dr. Anna Woodland?" asked Casimir.

Kim nodded and said, "Uh-huh."

"I have never seen Dr. Woodland, but I have been told that she was young looking for her age," said Casimir. "Is she?"

"I don't know how old she is supposed to be, but I would say she was thirty; the same age of mom," said Kim.

"So you thinks she looks thirty?" asked Casimir.

"I just said I did," said Kim. "How old is supposed to be?"

"She is supposed to be in her early forties," said Casimir. Casimir noticed Kim in deep thought. "Kim, are you having a vision?"

"Oh no, I'm actually thinking of that vision I had of Dr. Woodland," said Kim.

"Kim, maybe we should call it a day," said Casimir.

"But we just started and you are wanting me to learn the songs in less than two days," said Kim.

"Kim, your thoughts are on Dr. Woodland and Grant, and not on playing," said Casimir.

"I'm sorry, I promise I'll do better," said Kim. "So should I continue playing?"

"Okay, you can proceed, but I want your full attention on playing," said Casimir.

"It will be," said Kim. Kim then played the musical keyboard again.

Kim practiced for an hour when Casimir ended the session.

After leaving the chapel, Kim went to her quarters. When Kim walked in Kyra was reading a book to Julian. Kyra looked at her watch and asked, "So are you ready to play the musical keyboard in two days?"

"I think I'll be ready," said Kim. "Mom, can I go to the recreation center? Julian can come with me too."

"Julian, do you want to go to the recreation center with Kim?" asked Kyra.

"I want to go," said Julian.

"Okay," said Kyra. Julian stood up and walked over to Kim. "Kim, you and Julian need to be back here in four hours."

"We will be," said Kim. "Okay, Julian, let's go." Kim and Julian then left their quarters.

Inside the recreation center, most of Kim's classmates were in the room playing games. Several other people were in the room also; however, Adonis and his normal group weren't there.

When Kim walked in she was stunned to see how many people there were and said, "Whoa. I have never seen this place so full."

"This place gets this full," said Julian.

Kim gazed over the room for a minute. After seeing Taundra and Rachida playing a game, Kim pointed towards Taundra and said, "Julian, let's go over there."

Rachida saw Kim and Julian as they walked up.

"Hey, Kim, do you want to play pi-chello with us?" asked Rachida.

"As long as it is okay for Julian to play, I'll play," said Kim.

Taundra looked at Julian and said, "Kim, you will have to help him if he plays."

"I have no problem doing that," said Kim.

As Kim and Julian were sitting down at the table, Taundra and Rachida reset the board for a four player game.

As Taundra was taking her move, Kim asked, "Does anyone know where Adonis is?"

"He and Faxon were in here about ten minutes ago," said Rachida. "I don't know where he went after he left."

"Maybe he will be back," said Kim. "Hey, does anyone in here know Bethany?"

"Everyone here knows Bethany," said Taundra. "She was Ms. Lockwood's roommate."

"Does anyone know her husband?" asked Kim.

"We knew Bethany moved to another ship to get married, but we were never told his name or which ship Bethany moved to," said Rachida.

"Bethany is on the Celestra with her husband Grant," said Kim.

"If you know that then you know more than we do," said Taundra.

"That is actually all I do know… that and the fact that mom and Starbuck has a problem with Grant," said Kim. "I'm curious to know why they have a problem with him."

"How curious are you at knowing?" asked Rachida.

"I'm real curious," said Kim. "Do you know a way to find out?"

"Taundra might be able to help you to find out," said Rachida.

"How am I capable in helping Kim?" asked Taundra.

"Your dad is in charge of the computer center right now," said Rachida. "He could be able to look up the information for us."

"We are not even allowed in the record center without our assignment papers and then we are only capable in accessing the material of the assignment," said Taundra.

"You go in there all the time without your assignments," said Rachida.

"Yeah to visit my dad and not to use the computers," said Taundra.

"I think if you ask, your dad would peek into the personnel file for us," said Rachida.

"I don't think my dad will let us in the personnel files," said Taundra.

Before Rachida was able to respond Kim said, "You won't know unless you ask. Besides, the worse can happen is that your dad says no."

"Kim, asking about looking into personnel records is a big request and it is off limits to kids," said Taundra.

"Taundra, I was on the Celestra with mom and Starbuck and I watched Starbuck flipping off her safety on her pistol when Grant walked up," said Kim. "I'm curious to know why Starbuck done that. Taundra, please help me to find out."

"Okay, we'll go to the computer center," said Taundra.

"Should we go now or should we finish our game first?" asked Kim.

"Let's finish this game first," said Rachida.

As Rachida was taking her move, Taundra saw Kim rubbing her temple. Taundra then asked, "Kim, are you okay?"

"Oh, I just got a slight headache," said Kim. "I took my medicine for it, but for some reason the medicine isn't numbing the pain like it usually does. If my headaches get any worse I'm going to sickbay."

Twenty minutes later Kim, Julian, Taundra and Rachida were walking into the computer center. Six people were in the room working on a computer as they walked in. Wilfred, Taundra's dad, was at the main desk working on the computer.

Wilfred looked up from his computer and saw them as they walked in. He watched as they walked up to his desk. He then said, "Taundra, you and your friends don't need to be hanging out here."

"We won't," said Taundra. "Dad, there is a class project that us three are working on, —" Wilfred saw Kim looking at Taundra in a surprised manner. "—and we were wondering if you can help us with it."

"What is your class project?" asked Wilfred.

"We want to write a paper on the people in the fleet," said Taundra. "We came in here to ask for your help to get the information about the people off the computer."

"I see," said Wilfred. "Taundra, I know Ms. Lockwood wouldn't give any of her students a paper to do like that, so would you like to tell me the truth about why you and your friends are here."

As Taundra searched her thoughts for a response, Kim said, "Sir, we are not here for a class project."

"That I know, but can you tell me why you are here?" asked Wilfred.

"I was on the Celestra earlier with mom… Oh, I'm Kimberly by the way and Kyra Lockwood is my guardian. I call Kyra mom," said Kim. Wilfred looked at Kim with interest. "Well, when I was on the Celestra earlier I met Bethany Sanders' husband and I want to learn more about him. That is why we are here. I want to look at Bethany's husband personnel file."

"First of all, Kimberly, thanks for being honest with me," said Wilfred. "Second, personnel records are off limits to the general population. The three of you would certainly fall under the category of the general population."

"Sir, are those records off limits to you as well?" asked Kim.

"It's not, but I won't help you to access them either," said Wilfred.

"Sir, I would just like to know where he if from and what he done for a living six years ago," said Kim. "I won't bug for anything else on this guy."

"All right, Kimberly. I will tell you that much and no more," said Wilfred.

"That is all I need to know," said Kim.

"What is the man's name?" asked Wilfred.

"His first name is Grant, and I don't know his last name," said Kim. "He is married to Bethany Sanders though and they have a daughter name Lydia."

"Do you know what ship they are from?" asked Wilfred.

"They are living on the Celestra," said Kim.

Wilfred typed on his computer and said, "Okay, let's see if you gave me enough information to find out who Grant is." Several seconds later, he was looking at the information. "Well his name is Grant Gallagher and he works in the janitorial department on the Celestra. And he is from Sagitaron."

"What did he do on Sagitaron?" asked Kim.

"That information is sealed and the only people that can get to that information are high officials," said Wilfred.

"Why would they be sealed?" asked Kim.

"There are several reasons for someone's records to be sealed," said Wilfred.

"What if he is an ex-con?" asked Kim. "Would that seal his records?"

"It depends on what ex-con means," said Wilfred.

"Oh, I mean an ex-convict… someone that went to prison, and has been released," said Kim.

"Kimberly, I know what ex-convict is. I just never heard an ex-convict being call an ex-con before," said Wilfred. "Kimberly…

"Most people call me Kim; not Kimberly," she said.

"Okay," said Wilfred. "Kim, if Grant is an ex-con as you put it, it is very possible for that to be the reason his records are sealed. Sagitaron government seals people's personnel records when they are released from prison."

"Sir, I have one more question about Grant Gallagher," said Kim. "How far back do his records go before they are sealed?"

"I can see a little more than four years of his records," said Wilfred.

"He is an ex-con," said Kim.

"How are you coming up with that conclusion?" asked Wilfred.

"Almost one year of his life among the fleet is sealed which makes me believe he is from that prison ship," said Kim.

"Kim, there could be six other reasons for his first year in the fleet to be sealed," said Wilfred.

"Mom doesn't like him and Starbuck readied her pistol for a quick draw when Grant approached us," said Kim. "Everything I have witnessed indicates that Grant is a dangerous man. So I do believe that Grant is an ex-con. I met Bethany yesterday too and she seems to be a real nice person, so I don't know why Bethany is with Grant."

"Kim, I know Bethany, and Bethany has an understanding and a forgiving quality about her," said Wilfred. "So if Grant is an ex-con like you suspect then Bethany sees something in him that no one else sees. Well kids, that's all the information I can give you."

Kim slightly rubbed her temple. She then asked, "Sir, would I be pushing my luck, if I ask to get information on one more person?"

"Yes, you would be," said Wilfred.

"I promise it will be the last person I want to know about," said Kim. "Well, for today anyway."

"Who is the person you want to know about now?" asked Wilfred.

"Her name is Dr. Anna Woodland," said Kim. "She is also on the Celestra."

"This time you picked an interesting person to learn about," said Wilfred. "She is one of our top physicists." Wilfred then pressed a combination of buttons. Before Wilfred was able to bring up the information the door to the computer center opened. Kim turned to see who was coming in. The man stared at Kim in a focused manner for a few seconds. He then turned to gaze over the room. Kim's attention was then drawn back towards Wilfred. "Here is the information." The man walked up to the desk. "Dr. Woodland is a citizen of Arlon…"

A huge explosion engulfed the computer center.


	20. THE GENETIC DUPLICATE DAY Five part 5

**THE GENETIC DUPLICATE – Day 5 Part 5**

Kim woke up on the floor with Kyra, Starbuck, Seth and Julian looking at her in a concern manner. Kim then sat up and looked around in a confused manner and asked, "Where am I and how did I get here?"

Evner was walking towards them.

Kyra looked at Kim in a curious manner and said, "You are on the Celestra. You do remember coming here don't you?"

"Yeah, and I also remember leaving the Celestra," said Kim. Kim went to get up.

As Kim was getting up Starbuck said, "You need to take it slow. You don't want to pass out again."

Kim looked at Starbuck in a concerned manner and said, "I didn't past out, I had a vision."

"You had a vision?" Kyra mocked. "What did you see?"

Kim looked at Kyra in the same concern manner and said, "I was in the computer center with Julian, Taundra, Taundra's dad and Rachida. There was then a huge explosion. I saw how I'm going to die. Mom, I don't want to die."

Kyra put her hands on Kim's shoulders and said, "Kim, what happen hasn't happen and it won't."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Kim.

"Because with your vision, we are going to prevent it," said Kyra. "Did you see what caused the explosion?"

"No, I didn't," said Kyra. "How are we going to stop an explosion when I don't know what caused it?"

"We will find out," said Kyra as everyone heard Evner walking up. Everyone turned to look.

Evner saw Kyra. He then walked up and said, "While I'll be. It's Kyra Lockwood. The last time I saw you was about four years ago. You left to use the turbo flush and you never came back."

Kim looked at Evner in a bored manner as Kyra said, "Evner, I'm not trying to be rude, but I have a little crisis here."

"You don't have the time to explained to why you left the way you did?" asked Evner.

Before Kyra was able to respond Kim said, "She drank too much and got sick. Bethany was supposed to have told you and Grant of where she went."

Kyra looked at Kim in a surprised manner and asked, "And how do you know what happen four years ago? And how do you know Grant?"

"Because that is want you told Evner in my vision," said Kim. "Evner, responded by saying, Bethany told him and Grant, and after you left you acted as if Evner never existed."

Evner looked at Kyra in a confused manner and asked, "What is going on?"

"I get visions and I had a doozie of one," said Kim.

"What do you mean by getting a vision?" asked Evner.

"Kim is capable of seeing certain events," said Kyra.

"So Kim is capable of gaining knowledge to events when she is not around to witness the events herself?" asked Evner.

"Something like that," said Kyra.

Evner looked at Kim and said, "That is interesting."

Kyra looked at Seth and said, "Seth, we aren't going to be able to continue with what you want Kim to do."

"I was hoping to have Kim shake Saxon Nettleton's hand to try to get a vision," said Seth.

"We don't even know where Saxon is at," said Kyra.

"Saxon is in the Mess hall," said Evner. "I just saw him going in there."

"He is not there, but Grant Gallagher, Bethany and Lydia are there," said Kim.

Kyra again looked at Kim in a curious manner and asked, "How long was your vision and how much did you learn?"

"Mom, I'm reliving two hours of my life from the point I woke up on the floor to the explosion," said Kim.

"Mom?" asked Evner.

Kim looked at Kyra and quickly said, "Yeah, she's my mom. She had me when she was sixteen."

Evner looked at Kyra in a confused manner. Starbuck and Seth were slightly amused. Julian didn't know what was going on.

Kyra was stunned. She then exclaimed, "Kimberly Elizabeth, don't be telling people that."

"Mom doesn't want people to know that she had me at an early age," said Kim.

Kyra said in a stern manner, "Kimberly Elizabeth, you are to tell Evner the truth right now."

Kim grinned and said, "This is so weird."

Kyra looked at Kim in a confused manner and asked, "What is weird?"

"This time I said what I did about you being my mom to see if you react the same way from my vision and you did," said Kim.

"Why would you even tell people I'm your mother when I'm not?" asked Kyra.

"In my vision I said it as a joke, but this time I said it to see how you will react," said Kim.

"It seams that you are getting a little too comfortable with joking with me," said Kyra.

"You said that to me also," said Kim.

Kyra grinned and shook her head. She then said, "Anyway, Starbuck, since the explosion was on the Solar Flare, I would like for Kim and Julian to go to the Galactica with you for now. In fact, I'm going to make a request for all the kids to be sent to the Galactica."

"Mom, I don't want to go to the Galactica," said Kim. "I want to go with you."

"Kim, you are going to the Galactica where it is safe, and I'm not debating this with you," said Kyra.

"Fine, I will go to the Galactica, but I need my headache medicine and you don't have it with you," said Kim.

"How bad is your headache?" asked Kyra.

"It's not bad, but it is constant," said Kim.

"Well, when you get to the Galactica, Starbuck can take you to sick bay and get some for you," said Kyra.

"Fine," said Kim.

"Kyra, I will inform Cmdr. Adama of your request of evacuating the kids from the Solar Flare when we get to the shuttle," said Starbuck.

"Okay," said Kyra. "Evner, I will see you later."

"Kyra, I'm going to remain on the Celestra and re-ask that one question to Dr. Woodland," said Seth.

"All right," said Kyra. Starbuck, Kyra, Kim and Julian then began walking towards the landing bay. "Kim, what all did you learned about Grant?"

"I know he is Bethany's husband and Lydia's dad," said Kim. "In my vision you wouldn't tell me anymore than that."

"Even in your vision I'm surprised I told you Grant's last name," said Kyra.

"You didn't," said Kim. "I learned that near the end of my vision when I was in the computer center. In fact the reason I went to the computer center was to learn more about Grant. In my vision you wouldn't tell me anything about him and when I would ask about him you would warn me to stop."

"Why would you even want to learn more about Grant?" asked Kyra.

"I was wondering what it was about Grant that would make Starbuck ready her pistol for a quick draw when he stepped up to us in the mess hall," said Kim.

Starbuck looked at Kim in a curious manner. She then asked, "I did that in your vision?"

"I saw you do it, but I think you did it in a manner where Grant didn't see you," said Kim. "Oh mom, I also was looking for the reason that you dislike Grant."

"Kim, did you learn anything else about Grant from your vision?" asked Kyra.

"I know Grant is from Sagitaron and his personal records are sealed," said Kim. "I'm not certain, but the way you and Starbuck acted in my vision, I believe Grant is a dangerous man. I also believe he is an ex-con… oh ex-con is an ex-convict. Mom, if Grant is a dangerous man than why is Bethany with him?"

Kyra hugged Kim as they walked and said, "Kim, I have been asking Bethany that same question for the past four years."

Kim grinned and asked, "What was Bethany's answer?'

"Kim, you are right about Grant being an ex-con, and Bethany believes Grant is a changed man," said Kyra.

"And you and Starbuck believe he hasn't changed," said Kim.

"I would be amazed if he had actually changed," said Kyra.

"So Mom, what did Grant do?" asked Kim.

"Kim, you actually know a lot more about Grant than I want you to know and I am not telling you anymore about him," said Kyra.

"Did you meet Grant through Bethany?" asked Kim.

"Kim, you don't need to know that," said Kyra.

"What is wrong about knowing how you and Grant met?" asked Kim.

"There are certain facts you don't need to know and this is one of them," said Kyra.

"But why?' asked Kim.

"Kimberly, that is enough," said Kyra. "Now stop."

"I'm just trying to learn things about you," said Kim.

"I understand that, but you are about ready to push your luck with me," said Kyra.

"Fine, I'll stop, but you do know I would understand the situation better between you and Grant if you tell me more about Grant," said Kim.

Kyra grinned at Kim and said, "Kim, you are undiscourageable."

Kim smiled and repeated what she said in her vision.

Several minutes later, Starbuck, Kim and Julian were stepping off the shuttle and onto the Galactica.

Apollo met them as they stepped off. He then said, "Starbuck, the commander wants you, Kim and Julian to see him in his quarters."

Apollo saw Kim looking at him in a curious manner as Starbuck said, "Yes Captain."

"Kim, why are you looking at me like that?" asked Apollo.

"Do you always refer to your father as the commander?" asked Kim.

"Not always, but when I do, that is the military in me," said Apollo.

Kim grinned and asked, "If you get cut would you bleed the military colors."

Starbuck and Apollo smiled. Apollo then said, "I wouldn't, but I know a few that would. Well, Starbuck you, Kim and Julian need to get going?"

"Okay Kim and Julian, follow me," said Starbuck.

A few minutes later Starbuck, Kim and Julian were walking into Cmdr. Adama's quarters.

Cmdr. Adama was sitting at his desk with reports setting in front of him. He watched as Starbuck, Kim and Julian walked up to the desk.

Starbuck approached in a military manner and said, "Lt. Thrace reporting with Kim and Julian, Sir."

"At ease, Lieutenant," said Cmdr. Adama. "Kim, I understand that you had gotten a vision earlier of an explosion on the Solar Flare."

"Yes, Sir, but I didn't see what caused the explosion," said Kim.

"What was your vision about?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"In my vision, I lived out an alternate two hours of my life," said Kim. "In fact, I thought my vision was real."

"Kim, is there anything in your vision that would help us to find out where the explosion occurred or why it occurred?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"None, but if it helps, in my vision Julian and I were caught in the explosion," said Kim. "We were in the computer center at the time with Taundra, Rachida and Taundra's dad."

"What happened in your vision after that?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"That is when I woke up on the floor on the Celestra," said Kim.

"Kim, are the actual events happening the way it did from your vision?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"When I first woke up they were, but after I told everyone about the explosion events are changing," said Kim. "At this time from my vision, I had taken my headache medicine and I went to the chapel to practice the musical keyboard." Kim looked at Starbuck. "Oh, I still have a headache by the way."

"Lt. Thrace, I believe I heard enough," said Cmdr. Adama. "You can take Kim to sickbay for some pain killers. Kim; Julian, after that you two are to go to the recreation center and remained there until we know more about the situation on the Solar Flare. The kids from the Solar Flare will also be joining you shortly."

"Yes, Sir," said Kim followed by Julian.

After leaving Cmdr. Adama's quarters, Starbuck, Kim and Julian went to the sickbay. They were there long enough for Kim to take two tablets. They then went to the recreation center.

Several pilots and a few off duty personnel were broken into three groups as they were playing pyramid. After entering the room, Kim asked, "Starbuck, where are the kids from the Solar Flare?"

"Most likely they are on a shuttle right now," said Starbuck. "You and Julian can go over there and play a game until the others get here."

Kim pointed to a game table and said, "Julian, let's go play a game of Squares."

"Okay," said Julian.

As Kim and Julian were walking to the game board, Starbuck joined a group that was playing pyramid.

Kim and Julian were playing Squares for fifteen minutes when the other kids from the Solar flare came wandering in. Tiara walked in first followed by Faxon, Taundra, Rachida and some of the younger kids.

Taundra, Rachida and Tiara saw Kim at the game board and walked up to her. As they stepped up, Kim asked, "Is Adonis coming?"

"He, Wiley and Nathan went to the hanger to look at the vipers," said Tiara.

"How are they able to do that?" asked Kim.

"Wiley's brother is a pilot," said Rachida.

"How old is Wiley's brother," asked Kim.

"I think Kayne is twenty-one," said Tiara. "He's only been a pilot for a few weeks."

"So Kim, do you want to play a four player game?" asked Rachida.

"I'm not playing any game without Julian," said Kim.

Taundra looked around and said, "I don't see any games here that will play five or more players."

"Then I'll let Julian play and I'll help him," said Kim.

"Okay," said Tiara. She then pointed. "There's a game open over there."

Kim stood up and said, "Julian, we're moving over there."

Julian got up and followed Kim and the other to the table. After setting up the game board they began to play.

They played for ten minutes when Adonis, Wiley, Nathan and a few others walked through the door. Kim saw Adonis as he walked in and waved.

Adonis walked up to Kim and said, "I was wondering if you will be here."

"Julian and I were here before anyone else," said Kim. "Where are Cleona and Davida?"

"I think they remained on the Solar Flare," said Taundra.

"With a threat of an explosion on the Solar Flare they are remaining there," said Kim.

"Kim, what are you talking about?" asked Tiara.

"No one told you about why you and the others had to leave the Solar Flare?" asked Kim.

"We were just told that we had to without any explanations," said Taundra.

"Kim, why are we here?" asked Tiara.

"I had a vision earlier and in my vision I was killed in an explosion on the Solar Flare. Well I don't know for a fact if I was killed, but I don't see how I would have survived."

Adonis looked at Kim in a concerned manner and asked, "In your vision was it just you who was killed in the explosion?"

"There were a few people with me when it happened," said Kim.

"Who were with you?" asked Tiara.

"Taundra, Rachida and Julian were standing beside me," said Kim. "We were in the computer center talking to Taundra's dad when the explosion went off."

"So I would have been killed too?" asked Rachida.

"If I didn't have that vision I believe we would have," said Kim. "That is why we were sent here."

"I think the lords of Kobol sent you to us," said Tiara.

Kim smiled.

Two hours later Kim was called to Cmdr. Adama's quarters. When Kim and Starbuck walked in Kyra was talking to Cmdr. Adama. They ended their conversation and watched Kim and Starbuck walked to them.

"Mom, so what happened on the Solar?" asked Kim.

"Kim, your vision was wrong this time," said Kyra. "There was no explosion."

Kim thought for a second. She then said, "I don't believe I was wrong, I think something got changed that stopped it."

"That could be a possibly, and Kim, although I do trust your visions, you need to understand that your visions might be wrong occasionally," said Cmdr. Adama. Kim just politely grinned to acknowledge the statement. "Since there was no explosion, everyone is to return to the Solar Flare."

"Cmdr. Adama, if I was wrong, I'm sorry for creating a panic," said Kim.

"Kim, I rather put the fleet to a full alert by one of your false visions than take a chance that your vision was wrong," said Cmdr. Adama. "So you don't have to apologize for being wrong."

Kim smiled and said, "Thanks."

"Kim, we need to get going," said Kyra. "Bye, Cmdr. Adama."

"Bye," said Cmdr. Adama.

Forty-five minutes later Kyra, Kim and the kids from the Solar Flare were stepping off the shuttle and onto the Solar Flare.

As Kim was stepping off the shuttle, Kim saw the same man from her vision walking towards her. Adonis then caught Kim's attention by asking, "Kim, are you able to go to the recreation…"

A huge explosion engulfed the landing bay.

Kim woke up on the floor on board the Celestra. Kyra, Starbuck, Seth and Julian were looking at her in a concern manner. Kim then sat up and looked around and said, "Oh god not again."

Evner was walking towards them.

Kyra looked at Kim in a concern manner and asked, "Kim, are you okay?" Kim looked at Kyra as though she was in deep thought. "Kim, are you okay?"

Kim closed her eyes and chanted, "This is not real. It's time for me to wake up…"

"Kim, what is going on?" asked Kyra.

Kim ignored Kyra and continued her chant. "…it's time for me to wake up."

"Kimberly, talk to me," said Kyra.

As Kim continued to chant she suddenly realized things were too quiet and opened her eyes. When she opened her eyes everyone was motionless as if everyone was a statue. She then uttered out, "What the…"

A man voice with an Irish accent spoke behind Kim, "Kim-Lizzy, you never did like the carrousel or the marry-go-round." Kim quickly got to her feet and swung around to look. "When you weren't old enough to talk your mom thought you were scared of them, but after you were able to talk you said, 'I'm not scare of that ride. That ride is boring. I see the same view over and over again.' As your dad use to tell you, you get that from your grandma. Like you she had a great memory and she didn't like things repeating either."

"Grandpa, you're dead, so how are you here?" asked Kim.

"I'm just a part of your subconscious and if you don't listen to me, Kim-Lizzy, you will be dead," said Clifford, Kim's Grandpa.

"Grandpa, what is going on?" asked Kim.

"How did I get you to go on the carrousel with me at Six Flags?" asked Clifford.

"You told me not to look at the scenery, but to look at the people who were walking by," said Kim. "The scenery doesn't change, but the people in the scenery do and each person, even without them saying a word, has a story to tell. I just have to look close enough to see it."

"I'm going to ask you to do it again," said Clifford. "Come with me." In a curious manner Kim followed Clifford down the corridor. When they walked up to Evner, Clifford stopped. "He is the first person you need to look at."

"What about Evner?" asked Kim.

"Evner was real fascinated to learn that you were a psychic," said Clifford.

"A lot of people are fascinated about me being a psychic," said Kim.

"The others are not a Cylon though," said Clifford.

"Evner is a Cylon?" asked Kim.

"He is and there is another copy of him on the same Virgon Freighters where Murdock is from," said Clifford. "He is also in a janitorial position. This particular one killed Murdock. This one will also inform the others of your gift. The man who was walking towards you just before the explosion is also a Cylon. He was sent to kill you."

"Oh god, there's a contract out on me?" asked Kim.

"There is, but since you know who the Cylons are now, you will be safe for a while," said Clifford.

"I don't like that phrase, 'for a while,'" said Kim.

"You are a threat to the Cylons, so they will not stop at this," said Clifford.

"Great, I just hope I keep having vision of my assassination attempts," said Kim. "I guess I need to wake up now, so I can expose the Cylons."

"There is more before you do that," said Clifford. Clifford put his hand on Kim's shoulder. They then instantly relocated to the science lab next to Anna. No one else was in the lab.

Kim quickly looked around and asked, "How did we get here?"

"You are having a vision, and this is something you are capable of doing within the vision," said Clifford. "You will learn to control how to do this in time."

"Cool," said Kim.

"Kim-Lizzy, you need to look at this woman more closely," said Clifford.

Kim looked at Anna's face. She then looked around the room.

"Unless Dr. Woodland is speaking to the ghost that is with her, she is talking to herself," said Kim.

"She is not Anna Woodland, she's Meredith Green," said Clifford. "That ghost you saw is also another Cylon."

"Are the Cylons able to cloak themselves?" asked Kim.

"No," said Clifford. "One night while she was sleeping a Cylon implanted a chip in her head. She is receiving messages from the Cylon who planted the chip. This message comes to her in the form of a Cylon image. You had confused that image with a ghost."

"Oh my god, is she working for the Cylons?" asked Kim.

"Not willingly," said Clifford. "The Cylon that talks to her has convinced her that if she came forward with the fact she is able to see a Cylon, she would be charged for treason. The others like Meredith are also convinced that they will be charged with treason."

As Kim thought for a second, she mouthed out, "Others." She then said, "Oh my god. Dr. Baltar is also seeing a Cylon."

"He is along with numerous of other people," said Clifford. "For most of them, the chip was planted in their heads after their escaped from the Cylons and the numbers are slowly growing."

"Oh my god," said Kim. "Cmdr. Adama must be told about this."

"You're right, Kim-Lizzy, but you must convince Cmdr. Adama that all of these people are victims and traitors," said Clifford.

"I will," said Kim. "So do I need to learn anything else?"

"There is one more thing," said Clifford. "Evner killed Murdock because Murdock discovered that Anna Woodland was actually Meredith Green and the Cylons didn't want that information out. Now it's time for you to wake up."

As Kim was coming out of her vision she said, "Bye Grandpa."

Kim then opened her eyes and saw Kyra, Starbuck, Seth and Julian looking at her in a concern manner. Kyra then asked, "Kim, are you okay?"

Kim sat up and said, "I'm okay."

As Kim was getting up Starbuck said, "You need to take it slow. You don't want to pass out again."

"I didn't past out, I just had the strangest vision," said Kim. "How long was I having the vision?"

"For about three minutes," said Seth.

"Wow, is that all?" asked Kim.

"Kim, what happen in your vision?" asked Kyra.

"I lived through two versions of alternate futures," said Kim. "In both realities I was killed by a Cylon assassin."

In a concern manner Kyra asked, "You were assassinated in your vision?"

"Yep," said Kim. "Apparently I'm a threat to the Cylons and a contracted was put out on me."

"What do you mean by a contract?" asked Kyra.

"Kyra, that is what we say on Earth if someone pays a hit man to have another person killed," said Seth.

In a disgusted manner, Kyra said, "Nice. I will talk to my dad about increasing security on the Solar Flare."

Everyone heard Evner walking up. Everyone turned to look.

Evner saw Kyra. He then walked up and said, "While I'll be. It's Kyra Lockwood. The last time I saw you was about four years ago. You left to use the turbo flush and you never came back."

Kim looked at Starbuck's pistol as Kyra said, "Evner, I'm not trying to be rude, but I have a little crisis here."

"You don't have the time to explained to why you left the way you did?" asked Evner.

"Evner, not now," said Kyra.

In a quick manner, Kim unfastened Starbuck's holster and pulled out Starbuck's pistol.

Starbuck felt Kim taking the pistol and as Kim was flipping the safety off, Starbuck exclaimed, "Kim, what are you doing?"

Kim pointed the pistol at Evner and said, "Evner is a Cylon."

Julian clung to Kyra in a scared manner. Kyra looked at Kim in a concerned manner.

"I'm not Cylon," Evner demanded.

Kim ignored Evner and said, "There is another copy of him on the same Virgon Freighters where Murdock is from. This Cylon would have been the one to figure me out."

"Starbuck, you know me, I'm not a Cylon, so will you take that gun from that child before she hurts someone," said Evner.

Starbuck reached out her hand for the pistol and said, "Kim, give me my pistol."

"He is a Cylon," said Kim.

"Kim, I promise you I'll take your concerns of Evner being a Cylon seriously, but you have to give me my pistol before someone gets hurt," said Starbuck.

Kim thought for a second. She then said as she continued to point the gun at Evner, "Okay, take it."

After Starbuck took the pistol, Evner said, "That girl should be locked up for being a danger to people."

"Kim, you made one mistake; you didn't cocked the pistol," said Starbuck as she cocked the pistol and pointed it at Evner. "Evner, consider yourself under arrest pending an investigation."

"You can't be seriously listening to that child?" asked Evner.

"This child is capable of getting visions and if she believes you are a Cylon then I'm taking what she says seriously." Starbuck gestured down the corridor. "Now we are going to security station, so move."

Before Starbuck and Evner were able to walk off, Kim blurted out, "Evner also killed Murdock Whistler."

In a sarcastic manner Evner said, "Oh so I am a Cylon and a murderer. What motive would I have for killing that man?"

"That is something I want to discuss with Cmdr. Adama and not you," said Kim.

"Kim, how certain are you that Evner killed Murdock?" asked Seth.

"I'm very certain," said Kim.

"Evner, move," exclaimed Starbuck.

As Starbuck escorted Evner down the corridor by gunpoint, Kyra walked up to Kim and put her hands on her shoulders. In a concern manner Kyra said, "Kimberly, promise me that you will never, never take a gun from someone again."

"I thought Evner might do something drastic, if I didn't pull a gun on him first," said Kim.

"You should had whispered the information to me or Starbuck, but you should not had done what you did; you could have shot one of us," said Kyra. "Now, I want you to promise me that you won't do that again."

Kim said in a convincing tone, "Okay, I promise."

Kyra gave Kim a hug and said, "You scared the Hades out of me and Julian."

Kim embraced the hug and said, "I'm sorry. Mom, I do have information I need to tell Cmdr. Adama.

Kyra ended the hug and said, "Okay, we will go to the Galactica so you can tell him what you need to."

Kim smiled as Seth said, "I will go to the Galactica with you."

"Then let's go," said Kyra.

As they walked down the corridor, Kim said, "Oh mom, I know you don't want me to know about Grant Gallagher, but as I was living out an alternate reality in my vision, I learn a few things about him."

"What all did you learn about him?" asked Kyra.

Kim told Kyra all she knew of Grant. After getting on the shuttle Kim continued to tell Kyra and Seth in detail of her vision. After Kim finished her story Kyra told Kim and Julian not to tell anyone about Kim's vision of Kim being assassinated.

Forty-five minutes later, Kyra, Kim, Seth and Julian were stepping off the shuttle and onto the Galactica.

Apollo walked up to them and said, "Kyra, if you, Kim, Seth and Julian follow me, I will escort you to the commander." Apollo then saw Kim grinning. "Kim, what is amusing?"

"I know it is the military in you, but I find it strange that you call your dad, commander," said Kim.

Apollo slightly grinned and said, "Well, anyway, follow me, everyone."

A few minutes later Apollo led Kyra, Kim, Seth and Julian into Cmdr. Adama's quarters.

Cmdr. Adama was sitting at his desk with reports sitting in front of him. He watched as Apollo, Kyra, Kim, Seth and Julian walked up to the desk. Cmdr. Adama then said, "Kim, I was informed that you got a vision and in this vision you identified a possible Cylon."

"Actually, I can identify another Cylon too," said Kim. "I saw the face of the Cylon who was going to kill me. I can draw his picture for you if you would like."

"In a few minutes you can do it, but right now, I understand you have important information for me," said Cmdr. Adama.

"People in the fleet are being used like puppets by the Cylons," said Kim.

"Kim, I need you to explain to me what you are talking about," said Cmdr. Adama.

"There are people in the fleet who are in communication with the Cylons," said Kim.

"Are you telling me that there are traitors in the fleet?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"Those people are victims and not traitors," said Kim.

"Kim, you are a very bright fourteen-year-old, and as bright as you are, I can't understand how you are considering these people as not being traitors," said Cmdr. Adama.

"They are not in communication with Cylons by choice," said Kim. "They are being used like a puppet master would use a puppet. So they are not traitors, they are... they are Pinocchio's."

In a curious voice Cmdr. Adama uttered out, "Pinocchio's?"

Seth stepped up and said, "Pinocchio was a name of a wooden puppet in a well known children story. In the story the puppet came to life."

"Kim, even if they are being used like puppets, they are in communication with the Cylons," said Cmdr. Adama. "They could have come forward at any point, but they didn't. That alone makes them a traitor."

"They never came forward for the fear of them being accused of being traitors," said Kim.

"Do you know who are in communication with the Cylons?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

Kim thought for a second. She then took a deep breath and said, "More than sixty years ago on Earth, the United States was dragged into World War II when the Japanese destroyed a good portion of the Unites States' fleet at Pearl Harbor…"

Cmdr. Adama interrupted by saying, "Kim, I don't need you to give me a history lesson about Earth."

Kim ignored Cmdr. Adama and said, "The weeks that followed, all of the first, second and third generation of United States citizens with Japanese heritage were arrested just because their parents or grandparents migrated from Japan. They were arrest only because the United States' government didn't want to take a chance that their loyalties lie with Japan."

Cmdr. Adama looked at Kyra and asked, "Can you get her to stop?"

"Kimberly, stop and tell me why you are telling us this," said Kyra.

Kim looked at Kyra and said, "The United States' government committed an injustice on a massive scale when those people were arrested just because of where their ancestors were from." Kim turned to face Cmdr. Adama. "Cmdr. Adama, you will be committing the same kind of injustice if you arrest just one of those people that are talking to the Cylons."

Cmdr. Adama repeated his question, "Kim, do you know who are in communication with the Cylons?"

"I only know of two people, and from there you shouldn't have any problem locating the others," said Kim.

"Who are they?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"Are you going to arrest them if I tell you?" asked Kim.

"Kim, you are not understanding the seriousness of this issue," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Yes, I do," said Kim. "Those people are not traitors and they shouldn't be treated like traitors, so if you are planning to arrest just one of them, I'm not giving you any names."

Cmdr. Adama looked at Kyra and said, "Get her out of here. Take her somewhere and explain to her the seriousness of this issue."

"Cmdr. Adama, I'm with Kim on her stance," said Kyra. "If these people are being coerced, or manipulated by the Cylons then that alone doesn't make them traitors."

Apollo stepped forward and asked, "Father, may I?"

"If you can bring this matter to a close then I welcome your input," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Kim, how are these people communicating with the Cylons?" asked Apollo.

Kim thought for a second. She then said, "I don't think I can answer that question without getting a promise from Cmdr. Adama that those people won't be tried for being traitors."

"Captain, take Kyra, Kim and Julian to the recreation center for now," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Yes, Commander," said Apollo.

"Seth, why are you here?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

Kim hesitated to leave.

"Kim says that the Cylon that Starbuck arrested was the one who killed Murdock and I want to hear more about it," said Seth.

"Murdock discovered something that the Cylons didn't want out," said Kim. "I won't say anymore than that."

"Lee, get her out of here," said Apollo.

"Yes, Sir," said Apollo. "Okay, everyone, we are going to the recreation center."

Seth gestured and said, "I'll go with him." He then turned and followed everyone out.

Cmdr. Adama dialed his phone. Seconds later he said, "This is Cmdr. Adama. Get me the president."

In the corridor, Kim said, "Apollo, I will still draw that picture of the Cylon for you if you will get me paper and pencil."

"I will get it for you," said Apollo.


	21. THE GENETIC DUPLICATE DAY Five part 6

**THE GENETIC DUPLICATE – Day 5 Part 6**

An hour later, inside the recreation room, several pilots and a few off duty personnel were broken into three groups as they were playing pyramid. Kyra was playing a game with Julian. Kim was drawing the picture of the Cylon. Seth and Apollo were within one of the groups playing pyramid. Kim heard the door opening up to the room. She looked up from her drawing and saw Starbuck walking in.

Starbuck gazed over the room and when she saw Kyra she walked over to her. Kim got up and as she carried her drawing she walked over to Kyra and Starbuck.

Starbuck saw Kim walking towards her as she was telling Kyra, "Pres. Roslin has just arrived. She and Cmdr. Adama want to see you and Kim in the commander's quarters."

Kyra turned to look at Kim as Kim walked up. She then asked, "Kim, did you hear what Starbuck said?"

"Yeah, Pres. Roslin is here and she and Cmdr. Adama are going to tag team me into telling how the people is communicating with the Cylons," said Kim.

Kyra stood up and said, "Kim, we need to go and talk to them before you make that assumption."

"Fine," said Kim. Julian stood up. "Starbuck, what did you find out with Evner?"

"Your vision was accurate," said Starbuck. "We located two duplicates of Evner on two different ships."

Kim held up her drawing and said, "Here is the other Cylon I saw from my vision." Starbuck took the drawing. "I wanted to add more detail, but I think it might be good enough as is to identify him."

"Kim, are you certain that this man is a Cylon?" asked Starbuck.

"According to my vision he is," said Kim. "In my vision, he walked up to me twice and both times there was a huge explosion."

"This man works on the Galactica," said Starbuck. "He has access to the food stores. I'm beginning to understand why our food is spoiling faster than what it should. Excuse me; I have another Cylon to capture."

"Bye, Starbuck," said Kim.

Starbuck waved to Kim and as she moved passed Apollo she called out. "Capt. Apollo, I will explain on the way, but I need your assistance."

Apollo threw his cards down and said, "I'm out." He then got up and walked out with Starbuck.

Kyra put her hand on Julian's shoulder and said, "Julian, I'm going to talk to Seth about you remaining here with him until Kim and I return. Okay?"

"Okay," said Julian.

Kyra, following by Kim and Julian, walked up to Seth. She then asked, "Seth; Cmdr. Adama and Pres. Roslin want to see Kim and me, so can you watch Julian until I get back?"

"Sure, I'm not doing so hot at pyramids anyway," said Seth.

The pilot next to Seth said, "Perhaps we should let Julian sit in a few games."

"Lieutenant, you and your follow pilots are enough of a bad influence on Julian from across the room, and he doesn't need to be subjected to your influence up close," said Kyra.

"I have you know that we have been on good behavior while you and the two kids have been here," said the pilot.

"I will admit that the rowdiness has been kept to a reasonable level; however, I still don't want Julian being influenced by this group," said Kyra.

Seth stood up and said, "I will go over there with Julian and play a game of checkers with him."

Except for Kim, everyone looked at Seth in a curious manner.

"What are checkers?" asked Julian.

"Seth, the game is called Squares," said Kim. "Squares is also played slightly different also."

"Julian, I seen you playing the game, so perhaps you can teach me how to play," said Seth.

"I never teach anyone how to play before," said Julian.

"Well, you can teach me," said Seth. "Okay?"

"I'll try," said Julian.

As Seth and Julian walked to the game table, Kyra and Kim walked out.

Minutes later Kyra and Kim were walking into Cmdr. Adama's quarters. Cmdr. Adama and Pres. Roslin watched as Kyra and Kim walked up to Cmdr. Adama's desk. Pres. Roslin then held out a piece of paper and said, "Kim, I would like for you to read what is in my hand."

As Kim was taking the paper, she asked, "What is it?"

"It is a speech that I'm planning to give tonight," said Pres. Roslin.

"Why do you what me to read this?" asked Kim.

"You will find out when you read it," said Pres. Roslin.

Kim looked at the paper and read aloud, "Citizens of the fleet. It has come to my attention that Cylons are in contact with several individuals in the fleet by way of…"

Pres. Roslin interrupted, "The speech is not finish at that point. I need the information that you have to complete it. You can finish below that point though."

Kim continued to read, "These individuals may fear if they would come forward and acknowledge themselves as being in communication with the Cylons that they would be accused of being traitors. The Cylons most likely put that fear in the individuals. Citizens of the fleet I would like to suppress that fear. During the next forty-eight hours, I'm offering amnesty to the individuals who are in communication with the Cylons. Any individual that is in communication with the Cylons will not be arrested or charged as a traitor for the next forty-eight hours if he or she comes forward during that time."

As Kim looked up, Pres. Roslin asked, "How does that sound to you."

"It sounds okay, but how do I know you are not showing me this just to get the information from me?" asked Kim.

"When we met a few days ago, you told me about how you thought that politicians were two-face, along with a few other unpleasant things," said Pres. Roslin. Kim slightly grinned. "I asked you to give me a chance to prove that I was not one of those politicians, and from your response, I knew I would be continuously proving myself in your eyes. Kim, I have gained your respect and I will not do anything to jeopardize that."

Kim took a breath and said, "Okay. The Cylons have implanted chips in people's heads. Each chip allows the person to see and hear the Cylon… I guess in a way that someone would see a ghost."

Kyra looked at Kim in an interested manner.

"Kim, you told me that you know two people who were in communication with the Cylons," said Cmdr. Adama. "Who are they?"

"Will they be offered the amnesty?" asked Kim.

"Kim, you have my word that they will," said Pres. Roslin.

"Actually, one of the two has another issue besides talking to a Cylon, so I will understand if that person gets arrested," said Kim.

Everyone looked at Kim in a curious manner. Cmdr. Adama then asked, "Kim, who are the two?"

"Meredith Green is one of the two," said Kim.

"I'm not familiar with that person," said Pres. Roslin.

"That is because she is masquerading as Dr. Anna Woodland," said Kim.

Kyra looked at Kim in a perplexed manner and asked, "Kim are you sure about that?"

"I'm positive," said Kim. "That was why Murdock was killed. He found out the truth about Meredith Green. That vision I had of her too, was of Meredith and the Cylon looking over Dr. Woodland's body right after the colonies were destroyed."

Cmdr. Adama picked it up the phone and dialed it. Seconds later he said, "This is Cmdr. Adama. I want Dr. Anna Woodland arrested and I will explain later." He then hung up the phone. "Kim, who is the other person?"

"I never had a vision to get prove of this, but I believe Dr. Baltar is the other one," said Kim.

Pres. Roslin thought for a second. She then said, "I have caught Dr. Baltar talking to himself more times than I can count, along with acting a little odd, so Kim, I too share your belief."

"Dr. Baltar is not a traitor though," said Kim. "I also don't believe Meredith is a traitor. In my vision the Cylon convinced Meredith to assume Dr. Woodland's identity."

"Kim, is there anything else you can tell us?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

Kim thought for a second. She then said, "That's it."

"Kim, thank you for telling us everything," said Pres. Roslin.

Kim grinned and said, "You're welcome."

"Kyra, if there is nothing else, you and Kim can go," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Actually Commander, there is one other thing before I leave," said Kyra. "Beth appeared to Kim again about two hours ago. I told her to return in twenty-four hours."

"Thank you, Kyra," said Cmdr. Adama. "I will make sure we are ready by then."

"Yes, Commander," said Kyra. "Kim, let's go."

"Bye, Cmdr. Adama; bye Pres. Roslin," said Kim.

"Bye," both Cmdr. Adama and Pres. Roslin said.

Kyra and Kim left Cmdr. Adama's quarters. While they walked down the corridor, Kyra gave Kim a hug. Kim grinned.

Minutes later Kyra and Kim walked up to Seth and Julian in the recreation center.

Seth saw them approached and asked, "So how did it go?"

"It went okay," said Kyra. "Kim told Cmdr. Adama and Pres. Roslin everything."

"Pres. Roslin is going to make announcement and offer amnesty," Kim added. "As long as the people who are talking to Cylons come forward within the next forty-eight hours, they won't be accused of being a traitor either."

"Seth, thanks for watching Julian for me, but Kim, Julian and I need to get back to the Solar Flare," said Kyra.

"Kyra, what time do you usually eat dinner?" asked Seth.

"I was planning to go to the mess hall in about three or four hours from now," said Kyra. "Why are you asking?"

"I was hoping I can talk you into having dinner with me," said Seth.

Before Kyra was able to answer, Kim said, "She would love too."

Kyra exclaimed, "Excuse me, but I can answer for myself."

"Fine, I'll allow you to accept his invitation," said Kim.

"Kim, you don't even know if I'm going to accept his invitation," said Kyra.

"Oh, so you would break Seth's heart," said Kim.

Seth looked at Kim in a confused manner and said, "Kimberly, it's okay. If Kyra doesn't want to have dinner with me then I will survive."

"Seth, you shouldn't live in denial," said Kim.

"Denial?" Seth mocked. "Kim, what is up with you?"

"I believe I know, and Kim, we are going to have a talk about it later," said Kyra.

Kim timidly grinned and said, "I can hardly wait."

"Anyway, Kyra, you never gave me your answer about dinner," said Seth.

"Seth; Kim, Julian and I will go to the Solar Flare's mess hall in three hours from now, so if you would like to join us, you can," said Kyra.

"I would like to," said Seth.

"Then we will see you then," said Kyra.

"Kyra, before you leave, I would like for Kim to tell me more about how Murdock was killed," said Seth.

Kyra allowed Kim to take the time to tell Seth about why Murdock was killed.

A few minutes later Kyra, Kim and Julian were taking their seats in shuttles waiting area. Julian sat between Kyra and Kim.

Kyra looked at Kim for a second. She then said, "Kim, switch seats with Julian. I want to talk to you."

Julian stood up. Kim never tried to moved and asked, "What about?"

"Just switch seats," said Kyra.

"Fine," said Kim. She then got up and switched seats. "So what do you want to talk to me about?"

"I'm going to talk to you about your interest in my social life," said Kyra.

"If you mean your love life, don't you need a love life first bef…" said Kim.

"Kimberly," exclaimed Kyra.

"Well, you don't have a love life," said Kim.

"And that is my business and not yours," said Kyra.

"Mom, don't you want to be with someone?" asked Kim.

"Of course I do, but until the right person comes along you are to stay out of that part of my life," said Kyra. "Is that clear?"

"You know, I think Seth likes you and he just might be your Prince Charming," said Kim.

Kyra looked at Kim in a perplexed manner. She then said, "Kim, regardless if Seth likes me or not, you are not to do anything to help Seth and me along. If the Lords of Kobol want Seth and me together then we will be together; until then you are to stay out of my love life or the lack of my love life. Now did I make myself clear?"

"Oh my god; you believe in fate," said Kim "I wouldn't have guessed that."

"Kim, you are to answer my question," said Kyra.

"You made yourself clear, but you do know, even fate needs a helping hand now and then," said Kim. "Then again God might have sent you Mr. Right and you blew him off."

"Kim, this is not a discussion I want to have with a fourteen-year-old," said Kyra. "Now this discussion is over."

"Mom, do you like Seth?" asked Kim.

"Kim, I just told you that the discussion was over," said Kyra.

"I'm just asking you a simple question," said Kim.

"You are asking a question about something that doesn't concern you," said Kyra. "Now drop it."

"Fine, but can I tell you this joke I know?" asked Kim. "It's a joke about the fate and it has G-rating, so it's okay if Julian hears."

"Something tells me that I'm not going to be able to stop you, so go ahead," said Kyra.

Kim told her joke. She finished with, "…God gave him a puzzled look, and replied, 'I sent you two boats and a helicopter, what more did you expect?'"

Kyra grinned and shook her head. She then asked, "Kim, what did you mean a few minutes ago by G-rating?"

"It's just a rating the government placed on certain things to indicate it is okay for all ages," said Kim. "The ratings are most common with movies."

"What are the other ratings?" asked Kyra.

"PG is one, which means the parental guidance is suggested," said Kim. "Sometimes there is a suggested age with that rating like PG-thirteen. Anyone thirteen or older doesn't need his or her parents' permission to see it."

"Are there anymore ratings?" asked Kyra.

"R-rating is another," said Kim. "That means restricted. Anyone under seventeen is supposed to be with a parent or guardian before he or she can see the movie, except there are ways around that."

"Have you gotten around that rating regulation?" asked Kyra.

"Can I refuse to answer that on the grounds it may incriminate myself?" asked Kim.

Kyra grinned and said, "I'll take that response as a yes."

"Well, all those horror movies that I liked to watch are rated R," said Kim.

"So is that it for the ratings?" asked Kyra.

"There is an X-rating," said Kim. "A person supposed to be twenty-one years old or older to see an X-rated movie. I heard of older teenagers who were eighteen or nineteen getting pass that regulation too. I think that is it for the ratings." Kyra gave Kim a quick hug. "Mom, earlier today Adonis mentioned about running tomorrow morning before breakfast and I was wondering if you were going to run tomorrow."

"I run sometimes, so we can run if you would like," said Kyra.

"I do," said Kim. "I want to run when Adonis run though."

"We can," said Kyra.

Kim grinned and said, "Thanks."

Kyra just grinned.

Seconds later the shuttle came in for a landing.

Fifteen minutes later, Kim went to the chapel to practice the musical keyboard. An hour later she and Julian went to the recreation center.

Inside the recreation center, most of Kim's classmates were in the room playing games. Several other people were in the room also. Adonis and his normal groups weren't there.

Kim looked in the direction to where Taundra and Rachida were playing a game. Kim pointed towards them and said, "Julian, let's go over there."

Rachida saw Kim and Julian as they walked up.

"Hey, Kim, do you want to play pi-chello with us?" asked Rachida.

"As long as it is okay for Julian to play, I will play," said Kim.

Taundra looked at Julian and said, "Kim, you will have to help him if he plays."

"I have no problem doing that," said Kim.

As Kim and Julian were sitting down at the table, Taundra and Rachida reset the board for a four-player game.

Minutes later as Rachida was taking her turn, Adonis, Faxon, Nathan, Wiley, Cleona and Davida walked in. Kim turned to look and saw Cleona and Wiley holding hands.

Taundra turned to look. She then said, "I don't believe it."

Rachida looked up and asked, "What don't you believe?"

Taundra pointed and said, "Cleona and Wiley are together."

Adonis looked in Kim's direction and walked up to her. Faxon and the others went to an opened game table.

When Adonis stepped up, Kim said, "Hi, if you want play, you can take my spot and I will help Julian. I've been helping him as we play, but he still is struggling."

"You don't have to quit," said Adonis. "I can help Julian instead."

"Okay," said Kim. "Oh, Mom and I are running tomorrow, so I will be able to run with you."

Adonis grinned and said, "I was hoping you were."

Two hours later, Kyra, Kim, Seth, Adonis and Julian were taking his or her seat at the same table in the mess hall with their food rations.

Before Kim took a bite, she asked, "Seth, do you believe things happen for a reason?"

Seth saw Kyra giving Kim a skeptical look. He then looked at Kim in a curious manner and said, "I would like to think that there is a purpose to what happens. Are you questioning as to why you are here?"

Kim looked Seth in a perplexed manner; shook her head and said, "God no."

"Then why are you asking me this?" asked Seth.

"I was just wondering," said Kim.

"Seth, Kim is just dragging you into a discussion that she and I had earlier," said Kyra. "I also told her to drop that discussion."

"I was just asking Seth what he thought," said Kim. "I didn't say anything about what we talked about."

"And don't," said Kyra.

"I wasn't going to," said Kim.

"I'm guessing it was a discussion that I'm not to know about," said Seth.

"Basically, the discussion was about Kim not involving herself in my affairs," said Kyra.

Kim slightly chuckled as she took a bite of food. Kyra gave Kim a serious look. Kim just grinned.

"Aah," said Seth. Seth then started a casual conversation with Kyra. Kim and Adonis just listened to the conversation and joined in only from time to time.

During the conversation Kyra learned that before Seth was abducted, he had a wife and two daughters. The ages of his daughters were ten and seven.

Kim ate her food quicker than usual and when she got done, Kim asked, "Hey Mom, would it be all right if Julian and I go to the recreation center with Adonis."

Kyra looked at her watch and said, "I want you and Julian back in our quarter in two hours."

"No problem," said Kim. She, Adonis and Julian then stood up with their empty trays.

"Kim, before you take off, I was thinking about going over some meditation exercises with you tonight," said Seth. Seth faced Kyra. "As long as it was okay with you that is."

"As long as it doesn't take too long to do I have no problem with that," said Kyra.

"When were you wanting to do it?" asked Kim.

Seth looked at Kyra and said, "Any time between now and when Kyra tells me to leave."

"Kim, perhaps we should return to our quarter now, so you and Seth can do it," said Kyra.

"Can we wait an hour?" asked Kim.

"Why do you want to wait?" asked Kyra.

"Taundra and Rachida are still at the recreation room and I don't know how long they're going to be there. I told them I will try to get back there after I eat," said Kim.

"Kim, you have plenty of time to be with your friends later or even tomorrow," said Kyra. "Seth may want to get back to his ship."

"Seth may not be in a hurry to get back," said Kim. "And I even hurried to get done eating so I can get back to the recreation center."

Seth looked at Kim in a curious manner and asked, "You hurried to get done eating?"

"Seth, Kim normally doesn't eat her meal as she just did," said Kyra. "Normally she picks at it until it's gone."

"I don't pick at it," said Kim. "Most of the time I'm telling you or Adonis something and I wait to take a bite after I'm done talking. It is impolite to talk with your mouth full."

"Kim, I get the feeling that you would starve yourself if you had a lot to say over dinner," said Seth.

"I'm not that bad," said Kim.

"You do rather talk than eat, so yeah, at times you are that bad," said Kyra.

"I'm just a person who has a lot to say," said Kim.

"You are not saying anything we don't already know," said Kyra.

"Well, can I go to the recreation center for an hour?" asked Kim.

"Kyra, I really don't have anything to get back to, so I wouldn't mind hanging out with you for an hour while Kim plays with her friends," said Seth.

Kyra saw a slight grin on Kim's face. She then looked at her watch and said, "Kim, I want you back at our quarters in one hour."

"Yes," exclaimed Kim. "Thanks, mom. Adonis; Julian, let's go."

Kyra watched them up to the time they put their trays in the tray receptacle. She then faced Seth and said, "So Seth, how much of this ship have you seen?"

"I know how to get to your classroom from the landing bay and here from the landing bay," said Seth. "That's it,"

"Do you want a tour of the ship?" asked Kyra.

"A tour would be great," said Seth.

Kyra stood up with her tray and said, "Then follow me."


	22. THE GENETIC DUPLICATE DAY Five part 7

1

**THE GENETIC DUPLICATE – Day 5 Part 7**

An hour later in Kyra's quarter Kyra and Seth were sitting on the couch and having a casual conversation.

While Seth was telling Kyra a story of him and his partner, Maxwell, Kyra looked at her watch. Seth stopped telling the story and said, "I hope I'm not boring you."

Kyra thought for a second. She then said, "Oh no, I wasn't looking at my watch because you were boring. Kim and Julian should be getting home any minute."

"Well, to make a long story short, Maxwell won the bet, but he had to go to the emergency room to get the pool ball removed from his mouth."

Kyra grinned and said, "I see men on Earth acts in the same insane manner as they do among the colonies," said Kyra.

"I'm not sure if I was insulted or not," said Seth.

"I wasn't trying to be insulting," said Kyra. "Men in the colonies will also put themselves through a lot just to win a silly bet."

"You would be surprised what I have seen people do over a bet," said Seth as the door was opening.

Kyra tuned to face the door and said, "I have seen what people will do over bets, so I wouldn't be too surprised."

Kim and Julian walked in. Julian said, "Kim and Adonis kissed in the corridor."

Kim looked at Julian in a surprised manner and said, "Thanks a lot Julian." Kim looked up and saw Kyra looking at her in an inquisitive manner. "Adonis walked us here and we kissed to say bye."

"You should have had Julian walked in before you and Adonis kissed bye," said Kyra.

"I didn't think about doing that, but I'll do that next time," said Kim.

"Anyway, Seth, you might as well get started showing Kim what you what to show her," said Kyra.

"Seth, where are you going to show me how to meditate?" asked Kim.

As Seth stood up Kyra said, "Kim, you can use your bedroom. I had already folded the bed up to give you and Seth some room. Oh Kim, I don't know if you heard, but Pres. Roslin made the amnesty announcement about thirty minutes ago."

"I heard," said Kim. "Someone had a radio in the recreation center. Oh and I also heard Dr. Salik and Velinda's interview on how the humans on Earth are hybrids. I thought Dr. Salik done a good job explaining things."

Kyra grinned as Seth asked, "Well, Kim, shall we get started?"

"I'm ready," said Kim. Kim and Seth then went into Kim's bedroom.

While Seth was showing Kim the meditation exercises, Kyra read a book to Julian. As Kyra read the book, Julian would say aloud the words that he knew. Kim and Seth were in the room for about fifteen minutes when they came out.

Kyra looked at her watched and asked, "Are you two done this quick?"

"Actually, Seth wanted me to imagine myself being near a flowing stream, and that thought made me needing to use the bathroom," said Kim. Kyra grinned. "Well, I'm going to go potty."

"Well, hurry so you and Seth can finish," said Kyra.

"I will," said Kim. Kim then walked out into the corridor.

Minutes later, inside the women's facility Davida and Cleona were washing their hands. Seconds later Kim walked in and saw them. Kim paused for a second as she and Cleona stared at one another. Kim then turned and took a few steps towards a stall.

"Kim, there is something I would like to know," said Davida. Kim stopped and looked at Davida in a curious manner. In a razzing manner Davida asked, "Certain species of primates have tails. Do the humans on Earth have tails?"

Kim walked up to Davida and said, "Davida, I can whip you to a pulp and wouldn't break a sweat. So do you really want to piss me off?"

Cleona stepped closer and said, "Kim, you talk courageous, but I believe you would coward down if someone stood up to you."

Kim grinned and said, "Cleona, on Earth I have had my ass kicked two different times by the same girl who thought she could bully me and my friends around. The third time we fought I kicked her ass so I'm not scared to have my ass kicked. Can you or Davida say the same thing?"

"Cleona, let's just go," said Davida.

Kim and Cleona stared at each other. Cleona finally faced Davida and said, "I agree, let's go. I shouldn't allow myself to become uncivilized like Kim." Cleona and Davida then walked away from Kim.

"I'm uncivilized?" Kim mocked. "On Earth pagans like you are thought to be uncivilized for the past two thousands years."

Cleona stopped at the door and faced Kim. She then asked, "What did you call me?"

"From your reaction I see that you don't know the meaning of the word pagan and before you get all huffy let me tell you the definition," said Kim.

"I will find the true meaning myself," said Cleona.

As Cleona opened the door to walk out Kim said, "Suit yourself, but it's nothing to get all huffy about."

As the door closed behind Cleona and Davida, Kim turned and entered the stall.

Minutes later, Kim was walking back to her quarters. As she was approaching an elderly woman's quarters she saw the woman's spirit leaving the quarters. Kim stopped and stared at the spirit in a curious manner until the spirit faded away. Kim then walked up and rang the woman's doorbell twice within seconds of each other. When no one answered Kim walked three quarters down and entered her quarters. Kyra, Seth and Julian were sitting on the couch.

Seth saw Kim walking in and said, "So Kim, are you ready to start again?"

"No," said Kim. Seth and Kyra looked at Kim in a confused manner. "Mom, is there an elderly woman who lives three doors down from us?"

"Yeah, she is Mrs. Tadic," said Kyra. "She has been ill for the past few weeks. Dr. Randall tried to convince her to go to sickbay until she got better, but she refused. Dr. Randall does check up on her once or twice a day though, and the workers at the mess hall also take her, her food. Other people checks on her from time to time also."

"I'm not certain, but I think she just died," said Kim.

"Why do you think that?" asked Kyra.

"I just saw a ghost of an elderly woman leaving those quarters and then she just faded away," said Kim. "I rang the doorbell a couple of times, but no one answered."

Kyra walked to the communication panel and pressed a button.

"Dr. Randall here," the man answered.

"Dr. Randall, it's Kyra," she said. "I believe you need to check up on Mrs. Tadic. I suspect that she might have passed away."

"What makes you suspect that?" asked Dr. Randall.

"I suspect it from something Kim had saw," said Kyra.

"I'll be right there," said Dr. Randall.

As Kyra terminated the signal, Kim asked, "Will it be all right if I go into the corridor?"

"No, you don't need to be out there at all," said Kyra.

"I just want to see if I was right," said Kim.

"Kim, I know why you want to go out there and you are to stay in here," said Kyra.

"Fine," said Kim. "Seth, I guess I'm ready to get started again."

"Then let's go in the next room," said Seth. Kim then followed Seth into the bedroom.

Ten minutes later Velinda rang the doorbell. Kyra wasn't sure want to think when she opened the door and saw Velinda, Davida and Cleona.

In a curious manner Kyra asked, "Velinda, what can I do for you?"

"Can we come in?" asked Velinda.

"Of course," said Kyra. She then backed up and allowed everyone to enter.

As Velinda was walking in she said, "I came here to find out what that word was that Kim called Cleona."

Cleona was the last one in and the door was shut behind her.

"Kim called Cleona something?" asked Kyra.

"Kim called me a pagan," said Cleona.

"Well, before we start getting mad over this word, let's find out what it means," said Kyra. Kyra then walked over to the bedroom door and knocked on it. "Kim, come out here."

Seconds later Kim and Seth walked out. When Kim saw Velinda, Davida and Cleona, she asked, "What's going on?"

"Did you call Cleona a pagan?" asked Kyra.

"I did, but it is nothing to get huffy about," said Kim. "In fact I would say that most of the people in the fleet are pagans."

"Kim, I need you to tell me what the word pagan means," said Kyra.

Before Kim was able to answer Seth said, "Kyra, the religion in the colonies is base on a paganish society, and it just means that a person believes in more than one god. Another word for it is heathen."

"Now that I know that the word is not bad, why did you call Cleona a pagan?" asked Kyra.

"Cleona told me that I was uncivilized for defending myself against Davida and I let her know that for the past two thousand years the people on Earth thought pagans are uncivilized," said Kim.

"Davida, what did you do?" asked Velinda.

"I just asked Kim a question," said Davida.

"Asking me if humans on Earth have tails is not just asking me a question," said Kim. "You were heckling me and I let you know that I'm capable of kicking your ass and if you don't…"

Kyra quickly exclaimed, "Kimberly, now I don't want you saying those vulgar words and if I hear you again, you will be grounded."

"Fine," said Kim.

"Other than now, have you said those words in front of Julian?" asked Kyra.

In a convincing tone Kim said, "No."

"Now as for you being capable of defeating Davida in a fight, you are not to get into a fight period," said Kyra. "Is that clear?"

"I am not going to let Davida or someone else walk all over me," said Kim.

"I didn't say to, but you can bring the matter to me," said Kyra.

Kim said in a sarcastic manner, "Right. All that will get me is the reputation of being a snitch and a cry baby, and I'm neither of those."

"You prefer the reputation as a trouble maker?" asked Velinda.

"I do not start the trouble, but I will be the one to finish it," said Kim.

"Kimberly Elizabeth…" exclaimed Kyra.

"Well, I am not a person who turns the other cheek," said Kim.

Velinda had a confused expression on her face as Kyra said, "Kim, you were to stay clear of Cleona and ignore her."

"I was," said Kim. "They just happened to be in the women's facility when I walked in. Davida started in on me as soon as I walked in and all I did was to warn her to stop. In fact my exact words were, 'I can whip you to a pulp and wouldn't break a sweat. So do you really want to… anger me?' except I use a different word than anger."

"Kim, I want you to stay away from Cleona, Davida and anyone else who you might have trouble with," said Kyra.

"And what am I supposed to do when Cleona or Davida walks up to me and starts stuff or get in my face," said Kim. "I should have the right to defend myself."

"Kim, I understand that you should have the right to defend yourself when you are physically threaten, but if you are not physically threaten, I want you to walk away," said Kyra.

"Well, I don't want to be harassed either," said Kim.

"Kim, If I hear of you fighting just because of some harassing remarks then you won't be allowed anywhere on this ship by yourself for a while," said Kyra. "Is that clear?"

Kim showed a distasteful expression on her face and said, "Fine. Do what you have to do."

"Velinda, I will deal with Kim if she does anything, but I want the harassing remarks from Davida and Cleona to stop," said Kim. "When Trina gets back I will make sure she knows what's going on so she can control Cleona."

"Davida; Cleona, you two are to stay away from Kim," said Velinda.

"We will," said Davida.

"Now, if we have things settled, Davida; Cleona, let's go," said Velinda. "Kyra, before we leave, what does the phrase, "turn the other cheek," mean?"

"It just means to be non-aggressive in an aggressive situation," said Kyra.

"And I'm not one who turns…" said Kim.

Kyra quickly said, "Kimberly, you said enough, so you are to hush."

Kim crossed her arms and showed a distasteful expression.

"Anyway, we're going," said Velinda. Velinda opened the door and when she stepped out she saw a security crew around Mrs. Tadic's quarters.

When Cleona saw the security crew she blurted out, "What is going on with Mrs. Tadic? Why is there security there?"

The door was shut behind Davida.

When Kim took a step towards the door Kyra grabbed her arm and said, "I don't want you out there."

"I just want to look," said Kim.

"I know what you want," said Kyra. "Now stay in here."

"Fine," said Kim. "Seth, should we get back to meditating?"

Kyra looked at her watch and said, "I'm going to end the meditation exercise today. Seth, I want you to go for today."

"Kim, we can pick this up tomorrow," said Seth.

"Okay, bye," said Kim.

Seth waved and walked out.

When the door closed behind Seth, Kyra pointed to the couch and said, "Kim, sit down on the couch." Kim looked at Kyra in a curious manner. "Julian, I want you to go into the bedroom and look at one of your books. You won't have to stay in there too long."

"Yes, Ms. Lockwood," said Julian

As Julian walked into the next room, Kim sat down. Kyra sat beside Kim.

"Am I grounded?" asked Kim.

"No, but I do want to talk with you," said Kyra.

"Why is it wrong for me to defend myself?" asked Kim.

"Kim, it is not wrong to defend yourself if someone physically threatens you," said Kyra. "You were not physically threatened though."

"Mom, I wasn't fighting," said Kim. "I just told Davida that she couldn't win a fight against me."

"I realize that," said Kyra. "I also realize that you have a vengeful streak. If we weren't living on a ship, I wouldn't worry about it because I know you also have a good heart and you wouldn't do anything without being provoked; however, we are living on a ship. While we are on this ship, we are going to be dealing with the same people on a daily basis, so I need you to suppress that vengeful streak that you have."

"I only want the harassing comments to stop," said Kim.

"Again, I realize that, but to maintain peace there will be times that you will have to ignore those harassing comments that people make, otherwise it will cause problems for you later," said Kyra. "Now I want you to, as you put it, turn the other cheek. For a favor to me, will you please do that?" Kim slightly laughed. "And why was that amusing?"

"God only knows how far from Earth I am and Reverend Dennis is finally going to get his way," said Kim. Kyra looked at Kim in a curious manner. "He has been preaching to me about turning the other cheek since I beat up a bully on the church lawn. I never even went to his church."

Kyra grinned and hug Kim. Kyra then said, "Thank you." Kyra then ended the hug. "Kim, I believe earlier you were going to ask why humans on Earth were becoming sterile a few thousands years ago."

"That and how does Dr. Salik know that we were becoming sterile," said Kim.

"You and the other people on Earth have markers in your DNA that the people in the colonies don't," said Kyra. "Those markers will help to keep humans on Earth from becoming sterile."

"How will it keep us from getting sterile?" asked Kim.

"Without the markers, if all of your mother's DNA chromosomes were the same as your father's than you would have been born sterile," said Kyra.

"If all of my mom's DNA chromosomes were the same as my father's then that would make them blood related," said Kim.

"Not necessary," said Kyra. "Well, not with the people in the colonies anyway. There is a theory among the colonies that I recently read. It states that one tribe would eventually become sterile if the people of that tribe would isolate themselves from the other tribes. They would become sterile because the DNA chromosomes would eventually become the same in everyone. However, this is not true with the people on Earth. The markers that the humans on Earth carry will cause a spontaneous change if both parents would have the exact DNA." Kyra saw that Kim was in deep thought. "Kim, you look puzzled."

"If a couple would have the exact DNA and that couple would have a baby then that baby would most likely be born mentally ill or deformed," said Kim.

"Dr. Salik noted that to be a possibility," said Kyra. "He also noted more subtle defects in people if only one or a few of the DNA chromosomes were the same. The defects would be inferior eye sight at birth, inferior hearing at birth or even unhealthy organs at birth."

"You just described most everyone I know on Earth," said Kim. "There are only a few people on Earth who I know who don't have bad eyesight or bad hearing." Kyra grinned. "Mom, what is the law about incest?"

"That is another word you will have to explain to me," said Kyra.

"Incest is when blood relatives become a couple," said Kim. "On Earth it is illegal."

"It is not exactly illegal in the colonies, but it is very much frown upon," said Kyra. "Any child they have could be born sterile."

"On Earth the children from incest wouldn't be born sterile, but they would be born with a lot of health issues," said Kim. "Not always, but sometimes they would even be severely deformed."

"Kim, is there anything else you want to know?" asked Kyra.

Kim grinned and asked, "About this subject or about any subject?"

"I was referring to this subject," said Kyra.

"Then no," said Kim. "I don't have any more questions."

"What do you have a question on?" asked Kyra.

"What's the deal between you and Grant Gallagher," asked Kim.

"Kimberly, don't start with that," said Kyra.

"If you tell me then maybe I would understand better," said Kim. "Plus wouldn't it be better if I learn about it from you rather than from someone else? I might even have a vision about it some day."

Kyra looked at Kim in a skeptical manner. She then said, "You are to keep this to yourself and not tell anyone. And I mean anyone."

"I won't tell anyone, I promise," said Kim.

"I met Grant one year after the destruction of the colonies; however, I knew of him, his brother Zeke and his father Bret for three years before the destruction of the colonies and they knew of me as well," said Kyra. "They were also bad news. In fact all three of them were in prison together for their crimes, and I simply don't want anything to do with Grant."

"If you never met them then how did you know them?" asked Kim.

Kyra grinned and said, "I knew you were going to ask that." Kim grinned. "I knew them because I was engaged to be married to Grant's youngest brother Trevor. I had boarded the Solar Flare from Geminon to go Sagitaron to be married. Unfortunately, fate had other plans for me."

"At least fate had plans for you," said Kim. "From what I hear, only a small fraction of the colonies survived."

"I have always considered myself as one of the lucky ones," said Kyra.

"You're not living as though you are one of the lucky ones," said Kim.

Kyra looked at Kim in a perplexed manner. She then asked, "What do you mean?"

"You have given up on love," said Kim.

"Kimberly, I thought I made myself clear to you earlier about that subject being off limits to you," said Kyra.

"You won't even talk about it with anyone," said Kim.

"It's not that I won't talk about it with anyone, it's that I won't talk about it to a fourteen-year-old," said Kyra. "Now this subject is close and I don't want it reopen."

"Fine, but you need to talk about to someone," said Kim. "I don't think Trevor would want you to be alone either."

"Making comments the way you are, is not closing the subject," said Kyra.

"Well, you are too pretty to be alone, and I just think…" said Kim.

"Kimberly, are you trying to upset me?" asked Kyra.

"No," said Kim.

"Well, that is what's going to happen if you don't drop the subject," said Kyra.

"Okay, okay, I'll drop it," said Kim.

"Now, although this is not your concern and despite your belief, I haven't given up on love," said Kyra. "I just haven't met the right person. Now that is it for that subject, and I mean it."

"Fine, you won't hear another word about from me," said Kim.

"Thank you," said Kyra. "Oh and I did hear that compliment a moment ago. Thank you for saying it."

Kim grinned and said, "You're welcome."

Kyra stood up and said, "I'll tell Julian he is able to come out of the bedroom now if he wants."

"Mom, how much time do we have before bedtime?" asked Kim.

Kyra looked at her watched and said, "You have about two hours."

Kim stood up and asked, "Can I get that one book I started this morning?"

"Yes," said Kyra. Kyra then walked into the bedroom.

Kim went into Kyra's bedroom to get the book. She was in the bedroom for a few seconds and as she was stepping back out, Julian and Kyra were sitting on the couch. Julian was sitting in the center. Kyra had Julian's picture book and was about to read to Julian when Kim sat down beside him.

Before Kyra started reading, Julian asked, "Kim, will you read your book to me?"

Kim looked at Kyra as if she wasn't sure how to answer Julian's question. Kyra noticed Kim's expression and said, "Kim, as long as you don't mind reading to him, it's okay. In fact that would give me the opportunity to take some dirty clothes to the laundry room."

"Oh, can Julian and I go with you?" asked Kim.

"Why do you want to come with me?" asked Kyra.

"I never been there before and I would like to see it," said Kim.

"There is nothing there to see," said Kyra.

"It's a part of the ship I haven't seen yet," said Kim.

"Kim, I need you to stay here and watch Julian for me," said Kyra. "You can come with me when Julian isn't staying with us."

"Fine, I'll stay here and read to Julian," said Kim.

Kim flipped to the first page and started to read to Julian. Kyra got up and gathered the dirty clothes.

As Kyra was stepping into the corridor with the laundry bag she saw her dad, Seth, Dr. Randall and two security-officers in the corridor. Kyra walked up to them and said, "Dad, did Mrs. Tadic pass away?"

"She did," said Capt. Lockwood. "We're waiting for Casimir to come for the body. The viewing will be conducted tomorrow morning and then the ceremony will commence around midday."

Kyra turned to Dr. Randall and said, "Dr. Randall, I was thinking Mrs. Tadic's health was improving."

"Her health was improving; however, I suspect that her heart muscle had just gotten to weak from being ill." said Dr. Randall. "If she didn't leave instructions as to not do an autopsy on her, I would do one just to be sure."

"Kyra, early tomorrow I will have a security-detail to remove Mrs. Tadic's personal belongings," said Capt. Lockwood. "After that it will be left vacant, so if you know of someone in the fleet who is looking for some quarters let me know."

Before Kyra was able to respond, Seth asked, "Kyra, can I talk to you in private for a second."

"Sure," said Kyra. Kyra put down the laundry bag next to the wall. She and Seth then walked a short distance from the others. "So what do you need to talk about in private?"

"I just have temporary lodging on the Galactica until I can find a permanent place, and I was just wondering if you would have any objections for me to talk to your dad about me moving in," said Seth.

Kyra showed an uncertain grin, and as she shook her head she said, "I can hear Kim now if you move in."

Seth said in an inquisitive manner, "What will Kim be saying?"

"Oh it won't be anything against you," said Kyra. "In fact, it will be quite favorable towards you."

"Kim doesn't have a schoolgirl crush on me, does she?" asked Seth.

"It's nothing like that," said Kyra. "She just likes you as an adult figure."

"Since you are remaining vague I'm going to assume that the topic is something you don't want to discuss," said Seth.

"I'm sorry, it's just a personal topic for me," said Kyra.

"Maybe one day you will be comfortable enough around me to tell me what we are discussing," said Seth. Kyra grinned to acknowledge the statement. "Until then, do you have any objections of me moving in?"

"I have no objections," said Kyra.

"I was hoping you would say that," said Seth.

"Well, we should go and talk to my dad about you moving in," said Kyra. She and Seth walked back up to the group. "Dad, Seth is expressing an interest in the quarters."

"Seth, I have no objections with you moving in there," said Capt. Lockwood. "The quarters will be ready for you sometime after midday tomorrow."

Seth stuck his hand out to shake hands and said, "Thank you, Capt. Lockwood."

As Capt. Lockwood was shaking Seth's hand, he said, "You're welcome."

Kyra reached for the laundry bag and as she was picking it up she sneezed.

"Bless you," said Seth.

Except for Kyra, everyone looked at Seth in a curious manner. Kyra then said, "Seth, Kim also blesses me or her classmates when one of us sneezes. When Kim done it the first time, I asked her about it. All she could tell me though that it was just something that is said on Earth after someone sneezes. Can you tell me why the phrase, 'bless you,' is said when someone sneezes?"

"It got started with a real old superstition," said Seth. "It was once believed that when a person sneezed, that person's heart would skip a beat, which would give an evil spirit a chance to take over the person's body. When another person would say the phrase, 'god bless you,' or 'bless you,' then that was supposed to have kept the evil spirit from being able to enter the body. Of course that is just a superstition that no one on Earth believes anymore. Most of the people may not even know about the superstition, but we still say, 'bless you,' though."

"That is interesting," said Dr. Randall.

"There are other traditions that got started from superstitions," said Seth. "The most common one is very popular with the kids more so than the adults."

"What tradition is that?" asked Kyra.

"It's called Halloween," said Seth. "On Halloween night kids and a small percentage of adults would put on costumes. The kids would then go around the neighborhood to people's houses for trick-or-treat."

"What exactly is trick-or-treat?" asked Kyra.

"Trick-or-treat is what kids would say when someone answers his or her door," said Seth. "The person would either give the kids a treat or the kids will play a trick on that person. Most adults get into Halloween by putting up Halloween decorations and providing treats for the kids that would come around. The people who don't celebrate Halloween would usually turn off all their lights so all of the kids don't bother going to those houses."

"What was the superstition that started the Halloween tradition?" asked Capt. Lockwood.

"I don't know for certain, but I believe the superstition started about two thousand years ago in Ireland and Scotland," said Seth. "The people there once thought that ghouls and evil spirits from the spiritual world were able to cross over into the living world once a year. On the eve of that day people would set out gifts or treats to try to calm these ghouls and spirits. Some people thought that the only way to be safe from these ghouls was to disguise themselves as a ghoul and roam the streets to blend in. Then the Catholic religion replaced the people's existing religion about fifteen hundred years ago and Halloween was converted into what it is now. When the Irish and Scottish immigrants moved into the United Stated they brought the Halloween tradition with them."

"That's interesting," said Kyra. "Since some of Kim's ancestors are from Ireland, I wonder if Catholic is her religion."

"It's possible, but there are other religions in Ireland as well," said Seth. "Plus almost every religion on Earth is practiced in the U.S… the United States, so even if Kim's grandparents were Catholic they could have converted after migrating to the U.S."

"How many religions are there on Earth?" asked Capt. Lockwood.

"There are more religions on Earth than I can name," said Seth.

Kyra thought for a second. She then said, "Well, I need to get going. I'll see everyone later."

Everyone said, "Bye."

Kyra walked away.


	23. THE GENETIC DUPLICATE DAY Six part 1

**THE GENETIC DUPLICATE -- Day 6 part 1**

Three hours before the morning shift was to begin, Cmdr. Adama and Pres. Roslin were waiting in the shuttle's receiving area of the Galactica. They both watched as a shuttle came to a rest. A short time later the shuttle's hatch opened up. Dr. Salik, Denton, Belinda, Doby and Dr. Clu-Isic stepped out and walked up to Cmdr. Adama and Pres. Roslin.

As Dr. Salik walked up he said, "Cmdr. Adama; Pres. Roslin, I would like to introduce Dr. Clu-Isic to the both of you. Dr. Clu-Isic, meet Cmdr. Adama and Pres. Roslin."

With a foreign accent, Dr. Clu-Isic said, "Greetings, Cmdr. Adama; greetings Pres. Roslin. Your compassion for the Eydolians will not be forgotten."

"You are capable of speaking our united colonist language," said Pres. Roslin.

"Your language as well as Denton's interactive role was transferred to me from our computers," said Dr. Clu-Isic.

"Dr. Clu-Isic, we haven't decided to help the Eydolians at this point," said Cmdr. Adama.

"You have already helped," said Clu-Isic. "You brought me back and now, although your continued assistance would be welcome, it's not actually required. I'm capable of continuing without anyone's help."

"Mr. Loren, you had left that piece of information out of your report," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Sir, I assure you that it was done from an oversight on my part and not done deliberately," said Denton.

"Dr. Clu-Isic, although you can continue without our help, there is a chance that we can't allow you to return to the surface," said Pres. Roslin.

"You would hold me prisoner?" asked Dr. Clu-Isic.

"Dr. Clu-Isic, we are a group of refugee who are fleeing from a powerful enemy," said Pres. Roslin. "Since you have created your dome as an effort to keep your people alive, I hope you can understand that we are also a race who wants to survive. So if we let you return to the surface, then what guarantee would we have that you won't tell our enemy that we were here if they should happen to come across you while you are recreating your society?"

"Pres. Roslin; Cmdr. Adama, the computer that is capable of adding memories is also capable of removing memories," said Dr. Clu-Isic. "I would be willing to have the knowledge of your people removed from my memory if you allow me to return to the surface."

"Mr. Loren, you have left that detail out of your report as well," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Commander, I assure you that I didn't know about them being able to remove memories," said Denton.

"Cmdr. Adama, the knowledge of us being able to remove memories was deliberate left out during Denton's interactive role," said Dr. Clu-Isic. "That was done to protect ourselves against beings who would take advantage of our vulnerable condition."

"I understand," said Cmdr. Adama. "We will take the fact that you are able to remove memories into consideration when we make our decision. Until then Pres. Roslin and myself will show you around the Galactica. Everyone else is dismissed."

"Yes, Commander," said Dr. Salik, followed by the others.

An hour later Cmdr. Adama, Pres. Roslin and Dr. Clu-Isic walked into the recreation room. Dr. Clu-Isic paused when he saw Kim's astral-projecting-spirit wandering the room in an unfocused manner.

Cmdr. Adama saw the uneasy expression on Dr. Clu-Isic's face as Dr. Clu-Isic stared at Kim. Cmdr. Adama then asked, "Dr. Clu-Isic, is there anything wrong?"

"Cmdr. Adama, there is an unrested spirit wandering your ship," said Dr. Clu-Isic.

"Are you seeing a spirit on the Galactica?" asked Pres. Roslin.

"Yes, Pres. Roslin, in fact all Eydolians are sensitive to the spirits that fails to go into the plane of enlightenment," said Dr. Clu-Isic. "Because of how sensitive we are, each one of us is trained to help the spirits to move on. Although I personally have never performed the ritual, I am still confident that I can help this spirit to move on."

"Before you attempt this ritual, describe the spirit to me," said Pres. Roslin.

"She is a child with long red hair," said Dr. Clu-Isic. He put his hand out to show Kim's height. "She stands this high. The clarity of this spirit is not too clear; however, she is wearing a white garment that covers most of her body. I haven't seen her face yet, so I can't give a good description of what she looks like." Pres. Roslin and Cmdr. Adama looked at each other. When Kim faced Dr. Clu-Isic she slightly jump and faded away. "That was strange."

"What was strange?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"The spirit faced me and appeared to have been startled by me," said Dr. Clu-Isic. "She then faded away. I have never known an unrested spirit to behave in such manner. I was able to see her face and she has brown splotches over her face. What illness would cover one's face with brown splotches?"

"Commander, I believe we should tell Dr. Clu-Isic," said Pres. Roslin.

"Tell me what?" asked Dr. Clu-Isic.

"The spirit you saw is not an unrested spirit; in fact, she is not even a spirit," said Cmdr. Adama.

"I know what I saw," said Dr. Clu-Isic.

"Dr. Clu-Isic, we are not questioning that you saw a spirit; however, there is a child among us whose spirit leaves her physical body as she sleeps," said Pres. Roslin. "Although none of us are capable in seeing this child's spirit we know this to be so because she has indicated to us certain events that she couldn't have known unless she was there in the spiritual form."

"How is that possible?" asked Dr. Clu-Isic.

"We do not know," said Cmdr. Adama. "Astral projecting, the subject of a person's spirit capable of leaving one's body and then returning, is a subject that never got the proper study. In fact, until I found out about this girl's ability to astral project, I thought astral projecting was a hoax."

"I would have thought that too," said Dr. Clu-Isic. "Cmdr. Adama, can I meet this girl, so I can rid myself of any thoughts of it being a hoax?"

"I will arrange it," said Cmdr. Adama. "The girl and her guardian are most likely still sleeping, but I will send a message to their ship to come here after they get up."

"Thank you, Commander," said Dr. Clu-Isic.

"If you will excuse me for a minute or two," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Of course, Commander," said Dr. Clu-Isic.

Cmdr. Adama walked up to a crewman who was relaxing in the recreation room and informed him to get a message to the Solar Flare.

Two hours later Capt. Lockwood rang the doorbell to Kyra's quarters.

When Kim opened the door, Capt. Lockwood said, "Good morning, Kim. Is Kyra awake?"

Kim heard Kyra's bedroom door opening. As she turned to look she said, "She is now."

When Kyra walked out of her room she saw her dad at the door. She then asked, "Dad, is there anything wrong?"

Capt. Lockwood walked in and said, "Nothing's wrong." He looked at Kim in a focused manner. "I do not know why, —" Kim looked at Capt. Lockwood in a confused manner. Capt. Lockwood then faced Kyra as he continued to say, "—but Cmdr. Adama wants to see you and Kim on the Galactica at your earliest convenience."

"Why did you look at me like you did?" asked Kim.

"I was looking at you because everything before the 'but' was directed towards you," said Capt. Lockwood.

Kim just grinned to acknowledge the statement.

"Kim, go get dressed and brush your hair," said Kyra. "I will wake up Julian so he can get dressed."

Kim gestured towards the door and said, "I'm going to go use the bathroom first."

"You're not going there while you're in your nightgown," Kyra exclaimed.

"What is wrong with wearing this to the bathroom?" asked Kim.

"It's indecent," said Kyra.

"My nightgown covers more than some people's clothes, so what indecent about it?" asked Kim.

"Kim, anyone who sees you wearing that will know it is a nightgown and it is indecent to wear it outside these quarters," said Kyra.

"Fine, I will go change," said Kim. Kim walked towards Kyra's bedroom. "Hopefully I won't pee my pants before I get there."

Kyra shook her head as she watched Kim walking into Kyra's bedroom. Capt. Lockwood then said. "I see Kim still say what she thinks."

"That she does," said Kyra.

"Well, Kyra, I need to get to the pilot's cabin," said Capt. Lockwood.

"Okay; bye, Dad," said Kyra.

As Capt. Lockwood was leaving Kyra went to wake Julian. Kyra was in the bedroom long enough to wakeup Julian, and as Kyra was walking out of the bedroom, Kim was walking out. Kim hair was still a mess and wasn't wearing any shoes.

Kim saw Kyra looking at her. Kim then said, "I'm going to brush my hair when I get back."

"That's fine," said Kyra. "I just didn't want you leaving these quarters in your nightgown."

As Kim was leaving Kyra noticed that Kim was leaving barefooted. Kim was gone for a few minutes. Kyra and Julian were dressed and sitting on the couch when Kim returned.

Kim gestured toward Kyra's bedroom and said, "I'll be ready to go after I brush my hair."

"Kim, when you leave these quarters you should always be wearing shoes," said Kyra.

Kim asked in a sincere manner, "Walking around barefooted is indecent too?"

Kyra looked at Kim in a curious manner. She then said, "No, but while you are walking through corridors barefooted you might step on something and cut your foot. Also public facilities are not all that sanitary. There is no telling what health problems can arise from walking around that floor barefooted."

"I never wore shoe on Earth during the summer time and I never got sick from it," said Kim. "I have even stepped in some nasty sewage water once from…"

"Kim, just go brush your hair and put on your shoes so we can leave," said Kyra.

"Okay," said Kim. Kim then hesitated to leave. "Mom, will we be back in time to run with Adonis."

"I don't know," said Kyra.

"Before we leave, can we go by Adonis' quarters so I can tell him that I might not be able to run with him?" asked Kim.

"Kim, if we don't make it back in time, I'm sure Adonis will understand when you tell him where we had to go," said Kyra.

"But I told him I was going to run with him and I don't want him thinking I lied to him," said Kim.

"You can worry about Adonis later, but right now I want you to brush your hair and put on your shoes," said Kyra.

"Mom, I don't feel right by leaving without telling Adonis," said Kim.

"Kimberly…" exclaimed Kyra.

"Well, I don't feel right," said Kim. "I feel like I'm breaking a promise if Adonis is left wondering where I'm at, and I have never broken a promise in my life."

As Kyra was standing up she said, "All right, Kim. I will get on the com-system and tell my dad to get a message to Adonis or Casimir."

"Thanks," said Kim.

As Kyra walked to the communication panel she said, "You're welcome. Now go brush your hair."

As Kim walked into the bedroom, Kyra pressed the button on the communication panel.

Thirty minutes later, Kyra, Kim and Julian were taking their seats on the shuttle that was departing the Solar Flare. Julian sat in the seat next to the window. Kim sat in the middle, and Kyra sat on the seat next to the aisle.

Kim saw Kyra looking at her in a curious manner. Kim then asked, "What?"

"Kim, you have mentioned before that not all people on Earth share the same religion," said Kyra.

"They don't," said Kim.

"What is your religion?" asked Kyra.

"It supposed to be Roman Catholic; the same as my dad, but I spent more time going to a Baptist church with my grandma… my mom's mom than going to a Catholic church," said Kim. "Oh, my Aunt Ruby… one of my mom's sisters is also an active member of the same church that my grandma took me to. Aunt Ruby played the organ during the services. She is also the one who taught me how to play the organ."

Kyra smiled. She then said, "Kim, tell about Roman Catholic and Baptist."

"I don't think I can tell you everything before we get to the Galactica," said Kim.

"You don't have to tell me everything," said Kyra. "Just summarize it."

"I'll try," said Kim.

During the flight to the Galactica, Kim talked about how someone would be baptized into the Baptist religion. In the Catholic religion, she talked about how a person was to confess his or her sins to a priest. Kim talked about the Jewish faith, and on how the Jewish people were condemn throughout the centuries for not converting to Christianity. Kim had also told Kyra about how Jesus, the Son of God, had died on the cross for the sins of the people. She told the story of Adam and Eve, and of how Moses parted the red sea. She even recited the Ten Commandments for Kyra to hear. She was talking about Noah's Arc when the shuttle landed on the Galactica.

When the shuttle came to a rest, Kyra said, "Kim, stop for now. You can finish telling me Bible stories later."

As Kim, Kyra and Julian were unfastening their seatbelts, Kim said, "Okay."

Julian said as they were standing up, "Kim, tell me the stories."

"Julian, later," said Kyra. "Right now we have to be somewhere."

"Yes, Ms. Lockwood," said Julian.

Seconds later, Apollo was walking up to Kyra, Kim and Julian as they were stepping off the shuttle. Apollo then said, "Kyra; you, Kim and Julian can go to the recreation room. Cmdr. Adama, Pres. Roslin and Dr. Clu-Isic will meet you there."

Kim looked at Apollo in a curious manner and asked, "Who's Dr. Clu-Isic?"

Kyra placed her hand on Kim's shoulder and said, "Kim, we'll find out when we get there."

"What's wrong with finding out now?" asked Kim.

"Kim, even if Apollo describes Dr. Clu-Isic to you, you won't know anymore than what you did a minute ago," said Kyra.

"If Apollo gives me a good description of Dr. Clu-Isic I might be able to recognize Dr. Clu-Isic from a crowd without being introduced," said Kim. She then showed a cocking grin.

"Kim, we will find out who Dr. Clu-Isic is once we get to the recreation center, and I don't want to hear anymore about it," said Kyra.

"Fine," said Kim.

"Kyra, I will talk to you later," said Apollo.

"Okay," said Kyra.

"Bye, Apollo," said Kim followed by Julian.

Apollo waved and said, "Bye."

As Apollo walked down the corridor Kyra, Kim and Julian followed for a short time. Kyra, Kim and Julian then turned down a different corridor.

Inside the recreation center, five crewmembers were at one of the tables and playing pyramids. Cmdr. Adama, Pres. Roslin and Dr. Clu-Isic were not in the room.

When Kyra, Kim and Julian walked in, Kim looked around the room. She then asked, "Mom, should we play a game while we wait?"

"We can," said Kyra. "Which game do you want to play?"

"There's a pi-chello board opened," said Kim.

"Pi-chello might be too difficult for Julian to play," said Kyra.

"No it's not," said Kim. "Julian played yesterday with Taundra, Rachida and me."

"Kim, helped me to play," said Julian.

"All right, let's play pi-chello," said Kyra.

Kyra, Kim and Julian walked to the table, sat down and set up the board. They played for ten minutes when Cmdr. Adama, Pres. Roslin and Dr. Clu-Isic walked in.

Kim turned her head and looked when she heard people coming in. When she saw Dr. Clu-Isic she showed a disquieting looked on her face.

Kyra was ending her turn and as she looked up she saw the look on Kim's face. As she turned to look she asked, "Kim, what is it?"

"I thought I was just having a very strange dream earlier about some kind of birdman, but I wasn't," said Kim.

Cmdr. Adama, Pres. Roslin and Dr. Clu-Isic walked up to the table. Dr. Clu-Isic then looked at Kim and said, "You're not an unrested spirit."

Kim looked at Dr. Clu-Isic in a curious manner and asked, "What exactly do you mean by an unrested spirit?"

Pres. Roslin gestured towards Dr. Clu-Isic and said, "Kim, this is Dr. Clu-Isic."

Kim showed an expression as if to say, "Now tell me something I don't know." Kyra noticed Kim's expression and gave Kim a look as if for Kim to control herself.

Pres. Roslin continued to say, "He saw you as you were astral projecting in your sleep and he thought that you were a ghost."

"And I thought I was having an unusual dream," said Kim.

"How long have you been able to astral project?" asked Dr. Clu-Isic.

"I'm not sure," said Kim. "I just learned that I was able to do it. There were several times on Earth that I could have been astral projecting when at the time I thought I was dreaming."

"Can you astral project without being asleep?" asked Dr. Clu-Isic.

"I haven't tried yet, but once Seth is done showing me on how to meditate, I'm going to try," said Kim. "Since Seth lives on another ship than me and Mom, I'm not sure when that will be."

"I thought Seth was moving to the Solar Flare," said Pres. Roslin.

Kim grinned and asked in a delightful manner, "He is?"

"Madam President," said Kyra. When Pres. Roslin looked at Kyra, Kyra was shaking her head and had an expression on her face as if to say, "Don't say anymore."

"Did I say something I shouldn't have?" asked Pres. Roslin.

"No," said Kyra. "It's just that I wasn't in the hurry for Kim to know."

"Why not?" asked Kim.

"I didn't want to hear what you had to say about it," said Kyra.

Kim grinned and said, "All I would have done was looked at you and smiled."

"Is there something going on?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

Before Kyra was able to respond Julian blurted out, "Kim wants Ms. Lockwood and Seth to be a couple."

Kim was slightly amused by Julian's statement.

Kyra was caught by surprise and said, "Julian, you shouldn't tell people about my personal matters." Kyra then saw Kim holding in her laugher. "And you shouldn't be telling Julian or anyone else either."

"Hey Julian has ears and is smart enough to put two and two together, so why am I getting blame for what he said?" asked Kim.

As Kyra looked at Kim in a skeptical manner, Julian blurted out, "Two and two is four."

"Yes, Julian, but that is not what Kim is referring to," said Kyra.

"What is Kim referring to?" asked Julian.

"I will explain to you later, Julian," said Kyra. "We need to get back to the main topic."

"Kyra, before we get back to the main topic, I would like to say that I think it would do you good if you would get out and see someone after Barry's death," said Pres. Roslin.

In an interested manner Kim asked, "Who's Barry?"

"No one who you need to be concerned about," said Kyra.

"Barry was someone who you dated after Trevor, wasn't he?" asked Kim.

In a stern manner Kyra said, "Kimberly, don't open that subject."

"Fine, I will just find out another way," said Kim.

Kyra just looked at Kim as if to say, "Drop it and I mean it."

Kim just showed a cocky grinned.

"Kyra, I'm sorry," said Pres. Roslin. "I didn't realize as to how private that subject was to you."

"It's okay Madam President," said Kyra. "Kim is just overly curious to matters that don't concern her."

Kyra noticed that Kim was holding in what she wanted to say. Cmdr. Adama then said, "Anyway, Dr. Clu-Isic is there anything else you want to ask me or Kim?"

"I'm not familiar with the term to meditate and I was hoping you or Kim can tell me what it is," said Dr. Clu-Isic.

"When someone meditates, that person is actually performing a mental exercise for the purpose of spiritual awareness," said Cmdr. Adama.

"How does a person meditate?" asked Dr. Clu-Isic.

"A person can meditate within a group or alone," said Pres. Roslin. "In either case, the place that is selected must be free from distractions and relatively quiet. The person would then sit or lay in a relaxing manner and concentrated on one's breathing, or you could choose an object or a phrase to focus on. The phrase could be a religious phrase that you repeat over and over."

"Seth had me to relax my body first by imaging a warm and relaxing feeling coming over me, one body part at a time; starting at my toes and moving towards my head," said Kim. "He then had me to image myself being on an edged of a river with trees full of dark green leaves all around me. In my mind he wanted me to hear the sound of a flowing river, the melodic sound of the birds singing, the crickets chirping and any other sounds of nature that I find relaxing."

"Dr. Clu-Isic, as you can see, there are a few meditation methods a person is able to choose from," said Pres. Roslin.

"I believe I have a good understanding," said Dr. Clu-Isic.

"Is there anything else you would like to know?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"I believe that is it," said Dr. Clu-Isic.

"Okay," said Cmdr. Adama. "Kyra; you, Kim and Julian are free to leave."

Kim looked at Cmdr. Adama and asked, "Is that it?"

"Is what it?" asked Kyra.

"Were we called here just to show Dr. Clu-Isic that I wasn't a ghost?" asked Kim.

"Kimberly, don't be rude," said Kyra.

"I'm not trying to be, but Cmdr. Adama could have told him that I wasn't a ghost," said Kim.

"Kim, Dr. Clu-Isic and all Eydolians are able to see ghosts," said Cmdr. Adama. "As to how sensitive they are each Eydolian is taught a ritual that would help a ghost to move on to the plane of enlightenment. When he first saw you astral projecting, he thought that you were a ghost who needed help moving on. When he learned that you weren't a ghost, he wanted to meet you."

"Kim, I have never heard of anyone or any being, being able to astral project before, and I needed to see you alive before I could accept that it is possible," said Dr. Clu-Isic.

"Okay, Kim, does that satisfy as to why we were called here?" asked Kyra.

Kim grinned and said, "I'm satisfied."

"Good; now we should get going," said Kyra.

Julian looked at the game board and asked, "Can we finish pi-chello?"

"Julian, you and Kim can go to the recreation center after we return to the Solar Flare," said Kyra. "Okay?"

"Okay," said Julian.

As Kim stood up, Dr. Clu-Isic put out his hand to show his pleasantry. Kim thought he wanted to shake hands and took hold of it. When Kim touched Dr. Clu-Isic she got a vision.

"Kim, I wasn't meaning for you to take my hand," said Dr. Clu-Isic. Kim remained motionless. "Kim, Kim. Kyra, what is going on with your daughter?"

Kyra was about to correct Dr. Clu-Isic, but hesitated. Without correcting Dr. Clu-Isic she switched her focused to Kim. Kyra placed her hand on Kim's shoulders and said, "Kimberly." Kim slightly jumped when she came out of her vision. "Kim, what did you see?"

Kim looked at Kyra and said, "I saw three alternate visions and something I think was from the past."

"Cmdr. Adama, what is going on?" asked Dr. Clu-Isic."

"Kim has an ability to see things such as future or past events as well as being able to astral project," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Again, I never heard such a thing," said Dr. Clu-Isic.

"Kim, tell us your vision," said Cmdr. Adama.

Kim looked at Dr. Clu-Isic and asked, "Dr. Clu-Isic, what is Cla-Clamoratis?"

"Cla-Clamoratic was a disease that use to plague my people," said Dr. Clu-Isic. "It was eradicated a hundred years before the construction of the dome."

"It wasn't eradicated completely because in two days you are going to start showing symptoms of the disease," said Kim.

"Kim, tell us what you saw," said Cmdr. Adama.

"My first vision was of Dr. Clu-Isic's skin peeling off like a snake would shed its skin," said Kim. "Random sores appeared on his body. My vision then suddenly jumped to an earlier point before the symptoms first appeared. Dr. Salik was testing Dr. Clu-Isic's blood. Dr. Clu-Isic wrongfully diagnosed what Dr. Salik found as Cli-Cludis and treated for that, but the symptoms appeared regardless. I then had a vision of another Eydolian talking to you." Kim then repeated what she heard in her vision. The phrase she spoke was in the Eydolian spoken language.

"There is more to what was said, but I heard enough to know what you are talking about," said Dr. Clu-Isic.

"Doctor?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"Just before the construction of the dome was completed a student of mine made a report on something I dismissed as nonsense," said Dr. Clu-Isic. "For a research assignment he concluded that if we clone a person in a way I was brought back, there would be a chance that we would be reactivating dormant diseases that we eliminated in the past. I failed him for that assignment. Now it appears as if I should have looked closer at his research. Kim, you might have saved my life as well as the life of the other Eydolians."

"My last vision was of you taking a treatment that halted the Cla-Clamoratic disease," said Kim.

"For cautionary procedures I'm quarantining the Galactica until further notice," said Cmdr. Adama. "No one is allowed on or off the Galactica until Dr. Salik lifts the quarantine."

"Cmdr. Adama, the Cla-Clamoratic disease or even Cli-Cludis only affects the Eydolian people," said Dr. Clu-Isic. "Humans are perfectly safe from getting the disease."

"That might be true, Doctor, but what other diseases did you bring back that would effect everyone," said Cmdr. Adama.

Kim retook her seat. She then asked, "Dr. Clu-Isic, what is the difference between Cla-Clamoratic disease and Cli-Cludis disease?"

"Kim, that can wait until later," said Cmdr. Adama. "Doctor, I need you to come with me to sickbay so Dr. Salik can run tests on you."

"Of course, Commander," said Dr. Clu-Isic.

"Kyra, as long as Dr. Salik doesn't find anything, the quarantine shouldn't last more than an hour," said Cmdr. Adama.

"There is no class on the Solar Flare today, so we are not on a time schedule," said Kyra.

Cmdr. Adama, Pres. Roslin and Dr. Clu-Isic turned and walked away.

Kim gestured to the game board and asked, "Should we continue the game?"

"We can finish this game and then we're going to the mess hall," said Kyra. "Kim, whose turn is it."

"You were taking your turn when they walked up so it's Julian's turn," said Kim.

"Okay, Julian, take your turn," said Kyra.


	24. THE GENETIC DUPLICATE DAY Six part 2

**THE GENETIC DUPLICATE -- Day 6 part 2**

Twenty minutes later, Kyra, Kim and Julian were sitting down in the Galactica's mess hall with their food rations. On Kim's tray she had a bowl of sauce made of crushed berries, a piece of meat and some vegetables.

Kim stuck a spoon of crushed berries in her mouth, but delayed in swallowing.

Kyra noticed Kim's uncomfortable action. She then asked, "Kim, what's wrong?" Kim looked at Kyra, but didn't answer. "Kimberly, answer me."

"I may have to go to sickbay," said Kim.

"Why would you have to go to sickbay?" asked Kyra.

"This sauce tasted a lot like strawberries and I'm highly allergic to strawberries," said Kim.

"Are you feeling ill?" asked Kyra. Kim never answered. "Kim, are you feeling ill."

Kim stood up and said in a thick tongue speech, "Oh, yeah, I'm allergic to this. I can feel my tongue swelling and my throat tightening up."

Kyra stood up and said, "Julian, leave your food. Kim needs to go to sickbay."

"I'm hungry, so why can't we eat first," said Julian.

"Julian, Kim has to be treated now, so let's go," said Kyra.

"Yes, Ms. Lockwood," said Julian. Julian then stood up.

Seven minutes later Kyra, Kim and Julian walked into the sickbay. As they walked up to Cassandra's station, Cassandra noticed two spots on Kim's face of where Kim was breaking out in hives. Cassandra then faced Kyra and asked, "Kyra, what brings you, Kim and this young man here?"

"Kim ate something that she's allergic to," said Kyra.

Cassandra looked closer at Kim's face again and said, "Oh, I was thinking you were breaking out in acne and not hives."

As Cassandra was standing up, Kim quickly asked in a thick tongue speech, "I'm breaking out in hives?"

Kyra looked at Kim and said, "You have two small spots on your face that could be hives."

"Kyra, I'll go get Dr. Salik," said Cassandra. "He is with Dr. Clu-Isic, so it might be a few minutes." Cassandra then walked away.

Kyra looked at Kim and asked, "How do you feel?"

"I'm not being choked to death yet, but my throat is feeling tight," said Kim.

"Your face is a little puffy as well," said Kyra.

Kim lightly scratched her arm and said, "I'm also beginning to itch."

"Well, don't scratch," said Kyra. "Dr. Salik will be here soon." Kim continued to scratch. "Kim, you need to stop scratching."

"I'm beginning to itch like crazy," said Kim.

"Well, all you're going to do by scratching is create sores that can turn into scars," said Kyra. "So quit scratching."

Kim crossed her arms and said, "I'll try."

"Kim, show me your hands," said Kyra.

"Why?" asked Kim.

"Can you just do what I ask without you asking why?" asked Kyra.

Kim put out her hands with her palms up and said, "Fine, here are my hands. I still want to know why you want to see my hands."

Kyra took hold of one of Kim's hands and as she looked at Kim's fingernails she said, "I just want to see how long your fingernails are."

"My nails aren't long," said Kim.

"They are long enough to leave scratch marks if you scratch, so try not to scratch," said Kyra.

In a snippy manner, Kim said, "I said I will."

"Okay, and you've better watch your attitude with me," said Kyra.

Kim just grinned in a timid manner.

Seven minutes later, Dr. Salik and Cassandra walked into the room. After stepping in, Dr. Salik said, "Kim, I hear you had a bad reaction to something you ate."

"Yep," said Kim.

"Kim; you, Kyra and the young man who is with you can follow me," said Dr. Salik.

"His name is Julian," said Kim.

"In any case, follow me," said Dr. Salik.

Kyra, Kim and Julian followed Dr. Salik to one of the examination room.

A short time later, as Kim was sitting down on an examination bed, Kim asked, "Dr. Salik, where is Dr. Clu-Isic?"

"Kimberly," exclaimed Kyra. Kyra was shaking her head when Kim looked at her.

"I'm just asking a question," said Kim.

"You need to stop asking about things that doesn't concern you," said Kyra.

"Cassandra said he was here somewhere and I'm just wondering where he's at," said Kim.

Dr. Salik walked up to Kim with a robe in his hand and said, "Dr. Clu-Isic is in the next examination room. Now here is a robe I want you to change into." He then handed Kim the robe and pointed to a curtain. "You can go change behind the curtain."

Kim stood up and said, "Okay." Kim then walked behind the curtain, changed into the robe and walked back to the examination bed.

As Kim was sitting back down Dr. Salik asked, "Kim do you know which food item that you had a bad reaction too?" Dr. Salik looked at the hives that were on Kim's arms. Several spots were appearing before his eyes as he was looking.

"It was the sauce that was made from some fruit," said Kim. "It tasted like strawberry from Earth and it affected me the same way too."

"So you're allergic to strawberries?" asked Dr. Salik.

"I'm highly allergic to strawberries," said Kim.

"Are you allergic to any other berries from Earth?" asked Dr. Salik.

"As far as I know it's just strawberries," said Kim.

"The sauce you ate was made of berries from the planet," said Dr. Salik. "I seriously doubt though that the berries are strawberries that would be found on Earth, but I'm guessing that the berries will have a similar composition as the Earth's strawberries. How much of the berry sauce did you eat?"

"I just had one bite," said Kim.

"Kim, I'm going to give you an injection," said Dr. Salik. "The injection I'm going to give you is for a wide variety of allergies, so it is not specifically for your strawberry allergy."

"As long as it relieves my allergic reaction, what does it matter?" asked Kim.

"It's going to matter because it may take up to an hour before it starts relieving your allergy symptoms," said Dr. Salik. "In fact most likely your symptoms will even get worse before it starts improving."

"What if the injection fails completely?" asked Kim.

"I have never heard of it failing completely," said Dr. Salik. "Now, just wait here and I will be back with the injection."

"Dr. Salik, is there a medicine designed specifically for my type of allergy?" asked Kim.

"There might be, but to determine which one would take a few hours and as to how fast your hives are breaking out, you don't have a few hours," said Dr. Salik.

"How fast am I breaking out?" asked Kim.

"As I was looking at your arm I counted ten new hive spots that had appeared before my eyes," said Dr. Salik. "Now sit tight and I will be back in a minute."

"I'll be here waiting," said Kim.

Dr. Salik turned and as he was walking away Kim looked at her arm and then started to rub them.

Kyra saw Kim and said, "Kim, quit scratching."

"I'm not scratching exactly, I'm rubbing," said Kim.

"Well stop," said Kyra.

"I'm trying, but I'm itching everywhere like crazy," said Kim. "My face feels like I'm wearing a mask too."

Julian looked at Kim and said, "Kim, your face is cover in red spots."

As Kim was getting off the examination bed, Kyra asked, "Kim, where are you going?"

Kim pointed and said, "There is a mirror right there and I want to see how bad my face looks." Kim then walked up to the mirror. "Oh God, if I keep breaking out I'm going to have more hive spots than freckles."

"Kim, how is your breathing?" asked Kyra.

"I'm still able to breath," said Kim. Kim then walked back to the examination bed and after she sat back down she scratched her leg.

Kyra saw Kim scratching and said, "Kim, I want you to sit on your hands."

Kim grinned and then sat on her hands.

Seconds later Dr. Salik came in with the injection needle. He then said, "Okay, Kyra; you and Julian need to step out of the room for a minute."

"Why do they have to leave?" asked Kim.

"Because I'm going to give you an injection in the rear end and Julian doesn't need to see you exposing yourself," said Dr. Salik.

"Can't you give me the shot in the arm?" asked Kim.

"This shot has to be in the rear end," said Dr. Salik.

"I had a shot in the butt once before and I didn't care for it," said Kim.

"I actually haven't met too me people that do care for it," said Dr. Salik.

Kim just showed an unpleasant grin.

"Kim; Julian and I will be back in once you get the shot," said Kyra.

"Okay," said Kim.

Kyra and Julian stepped out of the room. When the door shut behind Julian, Dr. Salik said, "Okay, Kim. I need you to stand up, lean over the examination bed and expose your rear end." Seconds later, after Kim leaned over the bed and uncovered her butt, Dr. Salik gave her the shot. Kim made a slight discomfort sound. "Okay, Kim, you can go behind the curtain and get dress, and for future advice, stay away from all berries."

Kim grinned and said, "I will. Oh, Dr. Salik, did you know a guy name Barry? He supposed to be dead now though."

Dr. Salik thought for a second he then said, "I think you may be referring to Barry Royce. You should ask Kyra about him, she knew him well."

Kim grinned and said, "I might do that. Dr. Salik, how did Barry die?"

"He was a Raptor pilot and his Raptor was destroyed about a year and a half ago during one of the Cylons' attacks," said Dr. Salik. "Kim, go change back into your clothes and I will let Kyra know that she and Julian can come back in."

"Okay," said Kim.

As Kim stepped behind the curtain, Dr. Salik walked out of the room.

As Dr. Salik stepped up to Kyra he said, "Kyra, I'm having Kim getting dressed; however, to make sure Kim doesn't have a bad reaction to the injection I want Kim to remain in the room for at least thirty minute."

Kyra looked at her watch. She then asked, "You think Kim could have a bad reaction to the injection?"

"It's rare, but some people have had an allergic reaction to the injection," said Dr. Salik.

"Is it okay for Julian and me to go back in there?" asked Kyra.

"Of course," said Dr. Salik. "Oh, Kyra, Kim is asking about Barry Royce."

Kyra grinned and shook her head. She then asked, "What all did you tell her?"

"I told Kim that Barry Royce was a Raptor pilot, and he was killed in one of the Cylons' attacks," said Dr. Salik. "I also told her that you knew Barry better and that she should ask you about him."

"Thanks for the information, Doctor," said Kyra. "Julian, it's time to go back into the room."

Inside the room, Kim was sitting down on the examination bed when Kyra and Julian walked in. Kim looked at Kyra and asked, "So am I'm done?"

Kyra walked up to Kim and said, "Not yet. Dr. Salik wants you to stay here for thirty minutes to make sure you won't have a bad reaction to the injection."

"I don't think I'm allergic to any medicines," said Kim.

"Dr. Salik just wants to make sure before he releases you," said Kyra.

"Can we go back to the mess hall when I am release?" asked Kim. "I'm getting hungry."

"We can," said Kyra. "Julian is hungry also."

"Thanks," said Kim.

Kyra grinned. She then said, "Kim, Dr. Salik has told me that you are asking questions about Barry Royce."

Kim grinned in a timid manner. She then said, "I just asked if he knew a guy name Barry."

Kyra took hold of one of Kim's hands and said, "Kim, I'm actually flattered that you want to know things about me, but there are certain things that are private to me that I want to remain private. Now I want you to drop the inquiries about Barry."

"I think you're too private," said Kim.

"Kimberly…" exclaimed Kyra.

"Well you are," said Kim.

"Kim, if I'm too private, it's just because I don't want rumors spreading about me through the ship," said Kyra.

"Why does it bother you for me to know?" asked Kim.

"Kim, you are a child…" said Kyra.

"I'm a teenager, not a child," said Kim.

"Regardless of what you consider yourself to be, you are too young to hear about the intimate details of my life," said Kyra.

"I'm not asking about how many times you slept with…" said Kim before Kyra placed her hand over Kim's mouth.

"Kimberly, there is a five-year-old in the room who doesn't need to hear what you were about to say," said Kyra. She then uncovered Kim's mouth.

Kim looked at Julian and said, "I'm sorry, but I'm just not seeing what the big deal is of me knowing things about Trevor and Barry."

Kyra looked at Kim in a skeptical matter. She then said, "Okay, Kim. I will tell a few things about them and then you are to drop the subject completely and I mean it."

Kim grinned and said, "I will."

"Julian you might as well as sit beside Kim and listen too," said Kyra.

"Okay," said Julian. He then got up on the examination bed.

"Okay, Kim, you already know about Trevor and me being engaged to be married," said Kyra.

"Where did you and Trevor meet?" asked Kim.

"We met about eight years ago on Sagitaron," said Kyra.

"What where you doing on Sagitaron when you two met?" asked Kim.

Kyra looked at Kim in a manner as if she was bothered by Kim's interruption. She then said, "My relatives on my mother's side were from Sagitaron."

"What were you doing when you and Trevor met though?" asked Kim.

"Kimberly, if you want to hear the story, you need to stop asking questions," said Kyra.

"Sorry," said Kim.

"If you must know what I was doing, I was there protesting alongside my relatives," said Kyra. Kyra then noticed that Kim wanted to ask another question, but kept quiet. "Kim, I can tell that you want to ask another question, so ask it."

"I'm curious about what you were protesting," said Kim.

"Kim, I know you remember when Dr. Randall wanted to give you the operation that would covert your dead zone into a more useful brain mass," said Kyra.

"I remember," said Kim. "What about it?"

"That brain mass conversion was a normal practice to all of the colonies, except for a few isolated communities on Sagitaron," said Kyra. "Those communities did not have to conform to the practice and laws of the twelve colonies. For a thousand years those communities had their own governments that separated them from the twelve colonies, and most of the people in those communities never had the brain mass conversion procedure. Those communities were also behind in technology by three hundred years. Barton Razzle, a man who won the Sagitaron election, felt it was time for those communities to conform to the practice and laws of the twelve colonies."

Kim uttered with strong emotions, "What? Those communities were countries and on Earth what Barton Razzle did would be considered an act of war."

"Everyone in those communities felt the same way you are feeling now and there was a great uprising that became known as the Razzle uprising as a result," said Kyra.

"Mom, were you protesting what Barton Razzle was doing or were you protesting the communities?" asked Kim.

"My relatives and I were protesting what Razzle was doing," said Kyra. Kim smiled. "Trevor was part of the group I was in."

"So you and Trevor met during the protest," said Kim.

"We did, and while I was on Sagitaron Trevor and I became close," said Kyra.

"Mom, how did the Razzle uprising end?" asked Kim.

"It actually ended five months after it began with the political disgrace of Barton Razzle," said Kyra. "Razzle even resigned from office and went into seclusion."

"So the communities won the war?" asked Kim.

"Well, there wasn't actually a war," said Kyra. "The news of the Razzle uprising was big news that stretched throughout the colonies, and the communities gained a lot sympathizers that Barton Razzle never expected them to get. With the overwhelming number of sympathizers that the communities had, Razzle didn't dare send in the military to take the communities by force. He tried everything he could though to take those communities without sending in the military. In the end he got desperate and sent in Special Forces to try to bring those communities down from the inside. Each government official of the remaining eleven colonies found out about those forces and put pressure on Razzle to end his campaign. The officials from seven of the colonies even wanted to bring Razzle up in front of a tribunal to remove him from office. Razzle ended trying to take over those communities and then resigned a week later."

"I'm glad things worked out for those communities… except none of that matters now though," said Kim. "I mean…"

"Kim, I know what you mean, and you're right," said Kyra.

Kim grinned. She then asked, "Mom, were those isolated communities only on Sagitaron?"

"Majority of them were; however, I heard of similar communities elsewhere in the colonies," said Kyra. "I can't tell you where they were or which colony had them though."

"So, Mom, when and where did you meet Barry?" asked Kim.

"The first time I remember meeting Barry was more than two years ago on Cloud Nine, but Barry claimed to have met me and Trevor seven and half years in the city of Cagmorra," said Kyra.

"Where is the city of Cagmorra?" asked Kim.

"Cagmorra was a city on Sagitaron," said Kyra. "In fact, the city of Cagmorra was one of the communities that Razzle was attempting to conform to the laws of the twelve colonies. Barry claimed to be from the city of Cagmorra, and seven and a half years ago, Trevor and I were in that city."

"So when you met Barry again on Cloud Nine, you had a lot to catch up on," said Kim.

Kyra grinned and said, "Something like that."

"Did you start dating Barry right away after meeting him on Cloud Nine?" asked Kim.

"No; actually Barry was like you and was overly persistent," said Kyra. Kim grinned. "I didn't agree to go out with him until he asked me the third time."

"How long did you and Barry date for?" asked Kim.

"We dated for about seven month before he was killed," said Kyra.

"Did you love Barry?" asked Kim.

"I tried not to fall in love with him, but I did anyway," said Kyra. There was then a short silence. "Is there anything else you want to know?"

"I'm actually thinking of other questions," said Kim.

"Kim, let's end the discussion here, okay?" asked Kyra.

"Okay," said Kim. "Mom, I don't know if it matters to you or not, but Seth is from a similar community that are set up in the United States. We call those communities reservations though."

"No, it doesn't matter to me where Seth is from," said Kyra. "Kim, I am interested in learning more about the reservations though."

Kim talked in detail about how the United States grew from a British colony and how the Native Americans were drove into the reservations. Kim talked for thirty-five minutes and was talking about Geronimo when Dr. Salik opened the door to walk in. Kim paused at what she was saying and watched Dr. Salik walked up to her.

"So how are you feeling?" asked Dr. Salik.

Kim thought for a second. She then said, "Oh wow, I didn't realize this until now, but my throat feels fine and I'm not itching like I was."

Kyra grinned and said, "Kim, I've noticed an improvement in your condition around the time you were telling me about the War of 1812. Your face is still slightly broken out though."

"So Dr. Salik, am I okay to leave?" asked Kim.

"Yes, you're fine to leave, and I do recommend that you stay away from all berries," said Dr. Salik.

As Kim was getting down from the examination bed, she said, "Dr. Salik, you had told me that already."

Julian was getting down when Kyra said, "Kim, not everyone knows about your excellent memory, so it won't hurt you if someone reminds you from time to time."

"Actually, I do know about Kim's excellent memory; however, my memory is not all that good," said Dr. Salik. "So Kim, if I repeat myself to you, it's not that I'm trying to remind you, it's that I don't remember if I said anything about it to you or not."

Kim just grinned to acknowledge the statement.

Kyra looked at Kim and said, "Besides, Dr. Salik didn't tell me about you staying away from all berries. Now are you ready to go?'"

"I've been ready since I got the shot," said Kim.

"Let's go then," said Kyra.

"Kyra, before you leave, the quarantine is still in effect," said Dr. Salik. "I should know in about ten minutes if I can lift it."

"Thanks, Doctor; bye," said Kyra. Kyra, Kim and Julian then walked out.

Five minutes later, Kyra, Kim and Julian were sitting down in the Galactica's mess hall with their food trays. Kyra and Julian sat across the table from Kim. Kim just had the meat and some vegetables.

Kim had taken one bite of meat when Seth sat down beside Kim with his food. On Seth's tray he had a stick that was about an inch in diameter and twelve inches long.

Seth saw what was on Kim's tray and said, "Kim, if you like strawberries, this sauce taste just like them."

"I know," said Kim. "And I do like strawberries, but strawberries and the berries that sauce is made from don't like me."

As Kyra was grinning Seth asked, "What do you mean by strawberries and the sauce don't like you?"

"Seth, we just spent about forty-five minutes in the sickbay after Kim had an allergic reaction to the berries," said Kyra. "If you take a good look at her face, you will notice she has broken out in hives."

Kim faced Seth so he could get a good look. Seth then said, "Kim's face also appears very puffy."

"You should have seen her about thirty minutes ago," said Kyra. "Kim had hives everywhere."

"Kim looked weird," said Julian. "She had brown and red spots all over."

Kim looked at Julian in a curious manner as Seth said, "Kim's brown spots won't be disappearing like the red spots will though."

Kim raised her hand and said, "Hey people, I'm sitting right here. You don't have to talk about me like I'm not."

"Kim, relax; no one is talking bad about you," said Kyra.

"I don't like people talking about me while I'm sitting at the same table," said Kim.

"Okay, Kim, we'll stop talking about you," said Seth.

"Thank you," said Kim.

Seth grinned and said, "For now anyway, and once you're not around, we're talk bad about you."

Kim reared back her fist to punch Seth in the arm. Kyra saw Kim and quickly said, "Kimberly, if you do, you're grounded."

"For how long?" asked Kim.

"Longer than that punch is worth," said Kyra.

As Kim put her hand down, Seth said, "Kyra, Kim couldn't hurt me anyway."

"I bet anything that I could leave a nice bruise on your arm," said Kim.

"I would like to see you do it," said Seth.

"Seth, please don't encourage her," said Kyra.

"Mom, let me punch Seth one time in the arm, so I can show him how hard I can hit," said Kim.

"I'm not letting you punch anyone," said Kyra. "Now eat."

"Fine," said Kim. Kim then took a bite of meat.

Kyra looked at the stick on Seth's tray and asked, "Seth, what's the stick for?"

"I found it in the trashcan," said Seth. "I think it was brought up with vegetation from the harvest. I'm going to carve into a flute."

"Oh wow; you know how to make a flute?" asked Kim.

"When I was twelve my best friend's dad taught me how to do it," said Seth. "He is also the one who taught me how to play a flute a few years before."

"What's a flute?" asked Julian.

"A flute is a musical instrument that someone would play with his or her mouth by blowing into it," said Seth. "The flute has holes in it and to make the different musical tones, a person would cover up certain holes as you blow into it."

Kim saw Kyra in a deep thought and asked, "Mom, what's wrong?"

Kyra grinned and said, "Nothing's wrong. Seth's flute reminded me of an incident on Cagmorra."

"What was the incident?" asked Kim.

"A peddler attempted to sell Trevor and me a flute," said Kyra.

Seth looked at Kyra in a curious manner and asked, "Why is that rememberable occasion?"

"It wasn't at the time, but certain events from the past five years have made me think of that day more and more," said Kyra.

"What kind of events?" asked Kim.

Kyra paused for a second. She then said, "The first time you had a psychic vision in front of me was one of those times."

"Why would my visions remind you of that day?" asked Kim.

"Kim, you are not the first psychic I met," said Kyra. "The peddler's wife was a psychic; however, at the time she told me about events I will go through, I dismissed her in the same manner as my father did you the first time you had a vision."

"Was that the reason you believed in my vision?" asked Kim.

"That had a lot to do with it," said Kyra.

"Mom, what did the psychic tell you?" asked Kim.

"The psychic told me personal things about my life," said Kyra.

"Was that a hint for me to stop asking questions about what the psychic told you?" asked Kim.

Kyra grinned and said, "Now you're catching on." Kim smiled. "Now eat your food."

As Kim took a bite of food Kyra's thoughts wandered into the past.

Seven and a half years ago in the city of Cagmorra, at an outside seating area of an eating establishment Kyra and Trevor were enjoy a peaceful lunch together.

Kyra pushed her crumb-filled plate away from her and wiped off with a napkin. As Kyra was putting the napkin down, a man and his wife walked up behind her. Trevor watched as the couple approached. Kyra turned to see what Trevor was looking at.

"Pardon my and my wife's intrusion, but can I offer you a memento of your visit to our lovely city," said the man.

"What makes you think that we are visitors?" asked Trevor.

"Sir, there are only two kinds of people in this city; the one's who are born here and the one's who comes here as tourist," said the man. "Since I know that you weren't born here then..."

Kyra interrupted and said, "We are tourists, but I do have relatives who live not too far from Cagmorra."

The woman looked at Kyra in a deeply focused manner. She then said, "You visited Cagmorra once before. You were ten at the time."

"I'm not certain if I was ten or eleven, but yes, I visited Cagmorra once before," said Kyra.

"You were ten," said the woman.

"You must pardon my wife," said the man.

"It's okay," said Kyra. "Actually, I believe your wife is right. I was ten when I was here last." Kyra faced the woman. "Have we met before?"

"We never met, before today," said the woman.

"Excuse me, Sir, but we are not interested in any mementoes," said Trevor.

"Trevor, before we say no, I'm actually curious as to what he's selling," said Kyra.

The man opened up his coat and revealed a number of different size wooden flutes. He then said, "Hand carved flutes, is what I'm selling, young lady."

"Why would we want to buy a flute?" asked Trevor.

"The flute is one of our oldest musical instruments in the colonies," said the man. "It dates back before our ancestors left Kobol. Some of the twelve colonies' finest music was composed by using the flute."

"I do not play a musical instrument and if I wanted to learn one, I wouldn't choose a flute," said Trevor.

The woman again looked at Kyra in a deeply focused manner. She then said, "The flute also has a ceremonial and religious application to it as well as recreational and entertainment."

The man looked at his wife in a confused manner. He then looked at Trevor and said, "A flute is an easy instrument to learn how to play and it can bring hours of fun. You can amaze your friends of the music you can play."

"Sir, we are not interested in purchasing a flute, so I'm going to ask you nicely for you and your wife to leave now," said Trevor.

"As you wish, Sir," said the man.

The woman looked at Kyra and asked, "Ma'am, I can see that you too feel the same way about the flute as your boyfriend, but before my husband and I leave may I play you something from one of the flutes."

Trevor quickly said, "I rather that you didn't."

The woman ignored Trevor and said, "Ma'am, you won't be disappointed."

Kyra thought for a second. She then said, "I don't really have too much taste for flute music, but okay."

The man held out the type of flute that the woman would normally play, but the woman shook her head, and said, "Not that one."

The man held opened his coat and asked, "Which one do you want to use?" Kyra noticed a curious expression on the man's face when his wife chose a particular flute. "You don't like that style of flute."

"Before today I never realized how beautiful this flute can play music," said the woman.

Kyra and Trevor noticed a curious expression on the man's face. Kyra and Trevor then look at each other in a confused manner.

Seconds later the woman played an emotional Native America song. As the woman played a crowd of people gathered around to listen to the song. The woman played for five minutes and during the time she played, she brought tears in a few people's eyes.

When the woman was done, Kyra said, "That was very beautiful. I enjoyed that very much."

"That was good," said the man. "What gave you the idea of composing that?"

"I didn't compose it," said the woman. She then faced Kyra. "Ma'am, in seven… no, it will be closer to seven and a half years from now, you will hear that song again along with others of the same type. The one I played though is, or will be your favorite."

Kyra looked at the woman in a curious manner and asked, "What are you talking about?"

The man stepped in front of his wife and asked, "Did you forget to take your medication today?"

"I don't need that medication," said the woman. "There is nothing wrong with me."

Trevor stood up and said, "Kyra, I think it's time for us to go."

As Kyra was standing up, the man faced Trevor and said, "You don't have to leave. My wife and I are leaving. I need to get my wife home so she can take her medication."

"There is nothing wrong with me," the women insisted.

The man ignored his wife and said, "Before we go I must apologize for my wife's behavior. She is delusional when she fails to take her medication." The man looked at his wife and said, "We're leaving now."

As the woman and the man walked away, Kyra and Trevor heard the woman say, "You will regret not listening to me when a Cylon puts its fist through your chest."

Trevor looked at Kyra and said, "Now that was a bit strange."

"Very strange," said Kyra.

Trevor looked at his watch and said, "The show that you are wanting to see begins in an hour. Should we go to the theater?"

"Before we do, I need to use the facility," said Kyra. As Kyra walked away, Trevor retook his seat.

Minutes later, as Kyra was leaving the facility, the woman who played the flute walked up to her. Kyra saw the woman approaching and looked around, but was unable to see the woman's husband. The woman stepped up to Kyra and said, "I need to talk to you."

Kyra looked at her watch and said, "I really need to be going."

"Please wait," said the woman. "There are things you need to know."

Kyra looked at the woman in a curious manner. She then asked, "Like what?'

"You are in love with the guy you are with and you are hoping that he is the one… your… your Prince Charming."

Kyra mocked in an amused manner, "Prince Charming? That's a phrase I never heard before."

"It's a new phrase for us, and the man you are with now is the first of three Prince Charmings who you will be in a serious relationship with," said the woman. "You will not get the chance to marry the first two."

"Okay," said Kyra. "How are you knowing this?"

"You won't believe me now, but you will after the colonies are destroyed," said the woman. Kyra looked at the woman as if she had gone mad. "I can see future events. There are even times that I have difficulty distinguishing between future events and the present events."

Kyra looked at her watch and said, "Okay." She looked at the woman. "My friend and I are running late and we really need to be going now."

"You will be engaged to your present boyfriend, but the two of you will never get the chance to marry," said the woman. "A week before your wedding he will die in the initial attack by the Cylons. The second man will also be killed while fighting the Cylons a few years later."

"Goodbye, Ma'am," said Kyra. She then walked past the woman.

As Kyra walked away, the woman blurted, "You will know your third Prince Charming by the flute."

Kyra ignored the woman and continued walking.


	25. THE GENETIC DUPLICATE DAY Six part 3

**THE GENETIC DUPLICATE -- Day 6 part 3**

Present day, Kyra, Kim and Julian were stepping off the shuttle and onto the Solar Flare. As they walked away from the shuttle, Kim asked, "Mom, can I go and tell Adonis that we are back?"

"Kim, before I let you, do you still want to run?" asked Kyra.

"Yeah," said Kim.

"Kim, how do you feel since getting the injection?" asked Kyra.

"I feel fine," said Kim. "How do I look?"

"You are still broken out," said Kyra. "Kim, are you feeling dizzy, tired or lightheaded from the injection?"

"Not at all," said Kim. "I'm not even feeling stone as if I'm I was on illegal drugs either."

"Kimberly, there is a five year old standing right beside you who doesn't need to learn that term," said Kyra. "Now you need to start watching what you say around him."

"I'm sorry, but I seriously doubt that he knows what I meant," said Kim.

"That's not the point," said Kyra. "Besides, even you said that Julian is smart enough to put two and two together."

Kim just grinned to acknowledge the statement. Kim then asked, "So, Mom, can I go and let Adonis know that I'm back."

"Okay, you can go," said Kyra.

Before Kim walked away Julian asked, "Ms. Lockwood, can I go with Kim?"

Kyra looked at Kim in an inquisitive manner. Kim then said, "Julian can come with me."

"Okay, Julain, you can go with Kim," said Kyra. "And Kim, please watch what you say around him."

"I will," said Kim. Kim and Julian then walked quickly down the corridor.

A few minutes later, Kim was ringing Adonis' doorbell. Kim waited a minute and when no one answered she rang the doorbell again.

After waiting a few more seconds, Julian said, "Maybe Adonis isn't here."

"I think you're right," said Kim. "Let's go and see if he is at the recreation center." Kim and Julian turned and walked away.

Halfway to the recreation center, Kim and Julian met up with Taundra and Wilfred. When Taundra and Wilfred approached, Kim said, "Hi, Taundra; hi Taundra's dad."

Taundra looked at Kim in a curious manner as Wilfred said, "You can call me Wilfred and who are you?"

"Oh that's right, we never met," said Kim. As Taundra continued to look at Kim in a curious manner, Wilfred began looking at Kim in the same manner. "My name is Kimberly, but you can call me Kim. Kyra Lockwood is my guardian; I call her mom though."

"Kim, how did you know that he was my dad?" asked Taundra.

"I had a weird vision yesterday, and you and your dad were in it," said Kim. "That vision was averted though."

Wilfred gestured towards Kim and said, "You're the girl I have been hearing about who can see future events."

"That's me," said Kim.

"Kim, what was your vision about?" asked Taundra.

Kim thought for a second and said, "In my vision you, Rachida, Julian and I went to the computer room last night."

Julian looked at Kim in a surprised manner.

Wilfred looked at Kim in a curious manner and asked, "You four wouldn't have been allowed to hang out there, so why would you go there?"

"In my vision we went there to get your help on finding out about a man named Grant Gallagher," said Kim. "Grant is married to Bethany Sanders and I wanted to learn a little about him."

"Did I help you?" asked Wilfred.

"You help me a little," said Kim.

"Was there anything else in your vision?" asked Wilfred.

"Yes, but nothing worth talking about," said Kim. "That vision never came true anyway."

"So some of your visions don't come true?" asked Wilfred.

"The vision I had last night was changed," said Kim.

"In what way was it change?" asked Taundra.

"I just done things differently from my vision that's all," said Kim. Wilfred looked at Kim in a skeptical manner. Kim noticed the looked Wilfred was giving her. "By doing things differently I had changed the outcome. Well, I'm going to the recreation center and see if Adonis is there."

"Adonis is in the chapel helping out Casimir," said Taundra.

"What's going on in the chapel?" asked Kim.

"Mrs. Tadic passed away last night," said Wilfred. Julian looked at Wilfred in a confused manner. "She is being displayed at the chapel so people can show their respects."

"We just left there," Taundra added.

"Thanks for letting me know where he's at," said Kim. "Julian, let's go to the chapel."

"Okay," said Julian.

"Bye Taundra; bye Wilfred," said Kim.

As Kim and Julian walked away, Wilfred said, "Taundra, I'm going to talk to Kyra."

"Okay, dad," said Taundra. Wilfred then walked away.

Minutes later Kim and Julian were walking into the chapel. There was no music playing. Thirty-five people were there to pay their respects. Some of the people Kim had recognized. Adonis and Casimir were standing near Mrs. Tadic's casket. When Kim saw Adonis, she and Julian walked up to Adonis. Julian looked at Mrs. Tadic in a slightly disturbing manner when he got close enough to see inside the casket.

Adonis saw Kim stepping up and smiled. He then said in a quiet manner, "I see you made it back from the Galactica."

"We just got back a few minutes ago," said Kim. "Julian and I ran into Taundra and her dad." Casimir noticed the expression on Julian's face. "They told me that you were here."

"Julian, are you okay?" asked Casimir.

"Why does Mrs. Tadic look the way she does?" asked Julian.

Casimir was about to say something when Kim said, "An angel came down from the heavens last night and took Mrs. Tadic to heaven to be with God."

Casimir and Adonis looked at Kim in an astonished manner.

Julian pointed and said, "Mrs. Tadic is right there."

Casimir looked at Kim and kept quiet to see how Kim would respond. Kim responded by saying, "Mrs. Tadic's soul left her body and went to heaven that way. When it comes time for us to go to heaven to be with God, our souls will also leave our bodies behind. We will also be with all the family members who died before us."

Julian looked at Mrs. Tadic and asked, "So Mrs. Tadic is dead?"

Casimir saw Kim thinking of a response and said, "Yes, but as Kim said, Mrs. Tadic's soul went to heaven. Mrs. Tadic's body is being shown like this so people can come here to honor her for going to heaven."

Julian looked at Casimir and said "I never saw a dead person before."

"Julian, we can leave if you are scared to be here," said Kim

Julian looked at Kim and said, "I'm not scared. I don't want to leave. I want to honor her too."

"Okay," said Kim.

Casimir put his hand on Kim's shoulder and as Kim looked at Casimir, he said, "I think you did a good job explaining what you did to Julian."

Kim smiled and said, "Thanks. That was actually what my uncle told Keith, my little brother. Keith was four at the time."

Casimir grinned. He then noticed Kim's face being slightly broken out with hives and asked, "Kim, what is wrong with your face?"

Kim saw Adonis looking at her in a curious manner. She then said, "I ate something on the Galactica that I'm allergic to. Dr. Salik gave me a shot for my allergy."

"What did you eat?" asked Adonis.

"It was some sauce made from berries," said Kim. "Dr. Salik advised me to stay away from all berries." Kim looked at Casimir. "Casimir, I'm surprised you are not playing the organ right now."

"Why would I be playing the organ?" asked Casimir.

"On Earth organ music is highly used during a funeral," said Kim.

"Kim, do you know any of the music that is played during a funeral?" asked Adonis.

"I know a few hymns," said Kim.

"I'm actually curious to hear one of those hymns," said Casimir. "Kim, if you feel like playing, I will let you." Kim looked around at the number of people in the room. Casimir saw a nervous expression on Kim's face. "Kim…"

Kim quickly looked at Casimir and said, "Okay, I'll try it. Tomorrow this place will be more packed than this."

"Kim, are you nervous about playing in front of people?" asked Casimir.

"Extremely," said Kim. "I want to do this anyway though."

"The organ is in the back room right now, so you won't be playing in front of people this time," said Casimir.

Kim slightly grinned and said, "That's makes me feel better."

Casimir grinned and said, "Then let's go to the organ."

Kim, Adonis, Casimir and Julian walked into the room where the organ is kept when there is no sermon.

Outside Kyra's quarters Wilfred rang Kyra's doorbell. After Kyra opened the door, Kyra backed up and said, "Wilfred, come in." Wilfred walked in. "So what brings you here?"

"I just met Kim a short time ago for the first time, but she knew actually who I was," said Wilfred. "She said she knew me from a vision. She wouldn't tell me her vision, but she did say that the vision was averted." Kyra looked at Wilfred in a curious manner. "What was averted?"

"I see I will have to have a talk with Kim about choosing her words more carefully," said Kyra.

"Kyra, what was supposed to have happen?" asked Wilfred.

"Wilfred, all I will say is that a few Cylons were identified among the population and captured," said Kyra. "You don't need to know anymore."

"With the Cylons involved, what was averted had to have been a disaster," said Wilfred.

"I can't comment on that," said Kyra.

"All right," said Wilfred. "I do thank the lords of Kobol that they sent Kim to us." Kyra grinned. "Well, if you are not going to tell me anymore then I will go."

"Wilfred, before you leave, do you know where Kim and Julian are at?" asked Kyra.

"Yeah, they went to the chapel to see Adonis," said Wilfred.

Kyra cringed and said, "Oh God, I didn't think about Adonis being at the chapel."

"Is there anything wrong?" asked Wilfred.

"Hilton is going to kill me once he learns that Julian went to a viewing of a deceased," said Kyra.

"What is wrong about that?" asked Wilfred.

"Personally I see nothing wrong with it, but Hilton believes it is too traumatic for a child Julian's age," said Kyra. "That was why he and Julian never went to Peyton's viewing two months ago."

"If I would have known how Hilton felt, I would have said something to Kim," said Wilfred.

"I should have known to say something to Kim," said Kim. "Well, I'm going to the chapel and find out how traumatize Julian is." Kyra followed Wilfred into the corridor.

Minutes later at the chapel, Kim played one of the hymns that were frequently used at funerals. Kim was playing for a few minutes when Kyra walked into the chapel. Kyra heard the music as soon as she walked in. She then walked into the small room of where the organ was at. Casimir, Adonis and Julian noticed Kyra walking in. Julian was about to say something, but Kyra gestured for him not to.

Kyra listened for two minutes. She then walked up to Kim and placed her hand on Kim's shoulder.

Kim stopped playing and looked up at Kyra. Kim then said, "Oh hi. I was just playing a common song that is heard at an Earth funeral."

"That sounded good," said Kyra.

"Thanks," said Kim. "My Aunt Ruby taught it to me."

"That would have been my first guess," said Kyra. "Kim, I heard that you and Julian were here, and I wanted to see how Julian was coping by being here."

"Why wouldn't he be coping?" asked Kim.

"Julian has never been to something like this before and he shouldn't be here this time," said Kyra. Kim looked at Kyra in a curious manner as Kyra faced Julian. "Julian, do you understand what is going on here?"

"I understand," said Julian.

"Julian, tell me what's going on?" asked Kyra.

"An angel took Mrs. Tadic to heaven to be with God," said Julian. "Mrs. Tadic's body is shown so people can honor her for going to heaven."

"That's actually a good understanding," said Kyra. Kyra faced Casimir. "Casimir, thanks for…"

Casimir interrupted and said, "You need to thank Kim. She is the one who done the good job of exclaiming things to Julian."

Kyra turned and gave Kim a hug. She then kissed her on the forehead and said, "There are times that I'm very proud of you."

Kim smiled. She then asked, "So you're not mad at me anymore for bringing Julian here?"

"Kim, I was never mad at you for bringing Julian here," said Kyra. "You didn't know that Julian wasn't supposed to be here."

"On Earth kids Julian's age and younger go to funerals, so I don't understand why Julian can't be here," said Kim.

"Kim, it's like that too in the colonies, but Julian's dad thought it would be too traumatic for Julian," said Kyra.

"It's not too traumatic for Julian," said Kim.

"After listening to Julian, I agree with you, but unfortunately Julian's dad may not agree," said Kyra.

"So will I be in trouble with Hilton?" asked Kim.

"You won't be, but there is a good chance that I will be," said Kyra.

"I'm the one who brought him here, not you," said Kim.

"That's true, but I failed to make sure that you knew not to bring Julian here," said Kyra.

"Mom, I'm sorry if Hilton gets mad at you," said Kim.

Kyra gave Kim another hug and said, "Don't worry about it. He won't stay mad at me too long."

Kim hugged Kyra back.

Mr. Walton, a man in his late fifties who was viewing the deceased, walked into the room. Casimir saw him and asked, "Mr. Walton, what can I do for you?"

Everyone turned to look as Mr. Walton said, "The music that you were playing a moment sounded interesting and it also seemed appropriate for this occasion. I know you would tire yourself out if you played it all day while people view the deceased, but I and a few others who are here in the chapel would like it if you would play it at the actual services."

"Mr. Walton, thanks for the compliment, but I'm not the one who played the music," said Casimir. "Kim, the young lady who is sitting at the musical keyboard, is the one who was playing."

"Young lady, where have you learned to play like that?" asked Mr. Walton.

"My aunt taught me," said Kim. "The hymn that I was playing is played for funerals and for normal church services."

"Which colony are you from?" asked Mr. Walton.

"I'm not from one of the twelve colonies," said Kim.

"Kim is from Earth," said Kyra.

"Oh, I heard about you on the talk wireless," said Mr. Walton. "I didn't realize you were on this ship though. Who are you living with?"

"I'm Kim's guardian, Mr. Walton," said Kyra.

"Ms. Lockwood, would you have a problem with Kim playing the musical keyboard at the services?" asked Mr. Walton.

"Actually in about five hours from now, Kim, Julian and I are supposed to be on the Galactica, so we might not be able to make the services," said Kyra.

"Kyra, I'm planning to start the actual funeral services in three hours from now," said Casimir. "I really would like it if Kim would play that hymn at that time."

"As long as Kim doesn't have a problem with it then neither do I," said Kyra.

"Kim, will you play that hymn during the services?" asked Casimir.

"If I say yes, when you roll the organ out into the chapel, can you position it to where I can't see the crowd?" asked Kim.

Casimir slightly laughed and said, "I can certainly do that."

"Then yes, I'll do it," said Kim.

"Good," said Casimir.

"Kim; you, Julian and I should leave for now," said Kyra. "We can come back later."

"Adonis, how long are you going to be here for?" asked Kim.

"I'm going to be here helping my dad all day," said Adonis.

"And Kim, you're not staying here all day either," said Kyra.

"I wasn't planning to," said Kim.

"Good," said Kyra.

"Adonis, are you running today?" asked Kim.

"I won't be able to run today," said Adonis. "I'll run next week with you though."

"Actually, Adonis, I can handle things here if you want to take a break for a little while," said Casimir. "I will need you back here in two hours."

"Thanks, dad," said Adonis. "So, Kim, if you still want to run, we can do it now."

Kim stood up and said, "Cool."

Mr. Walton looked at Kim in a confused manner.

"Well, if we are going to run, we better get going," said Kyra.

Seconds later everyone stepped out of the back room. Kim then said, "Before we leave the chapel, I want to pay my respects to Mrs. Tadic."

Kyra looked at Kim in a surprised manner. She then said, "Okay, go ahead."

Kim stepped up to Mrs. Tadic and prayed. Kim prayed for a minute and as she was finishing Kim made the sign of the cross. Kyra, Casimir and Adonis noticed Kim making the sign and looked at Kim in a confused manner.

When Kim walked up to Kyra, Casimir, Adonis and Julian, Adonis asked, "Kim, what was that hand motion you were doing?"

"It was the sign of the cross," said Kim. "Doing what I did is something the people in Catholic religion would do when they pray."

"So your religion is Catholic?" asked Adonis.

"It's supposed to be," said Kim.

"What do you mean it's supposed to be?" asked Adonis.

"I spent more time in a Baptist church with my grandma than I went to a Catholic church," said Kim.

"Kim, perhaps you can tell me about those two religions," said Casimir.

"Casimir, believe me this is the wrong time for Kim to tell you about them," said Kyra. "You should ask Kim about it when you have a lot of time to sit and talk."

Kim just looked at Kyra and grinned.

"I can wait," said Casimir.

"Kim; Adonis, we need to get going if we are running," said Kyra.

"I'm ready," said Kim.

Casimir watched Kyra, Kim, Adonis and Julian walked away for a second. He then turned his attention to the people in the chapel.

Minutes later Kyra, Kim, Adonis and Julian walked up to a group that was forming at two intersecting corridors in the lowest level of the ship. Cleona and Davida were among that group and when Cleona saw Kim stepping up she gave Kim an irritating look. Kim noticed the look she got and turned away.

Adonis stepped up next to Pax Eldon, a twenty-five-year-old. When Pax saw Adonis, he said, "Good morning, Mr. Spike."

"Pax, why do you keep calling me Mr. Spike when you know I don't like it?" asked Adonis.

Kim listened to Adonis and Pax with interest. Julian was standing next to Kim.

"You know I call everyone by his or her last name, so I don't mean anything by it," said Pax.

"Well, I keep telling you to stop calling me by my last name," said Adonis.

"You know there are more important issues to be concerned about than you being called Mr. Spike," said Pax.

"Being called a name that he doesn't like to be called is an important issue," said Kim.

Kyra quickly said, "Kim, don't be involving yourself with someone else's concerns."

Kim looked at Kyra and said, "Well, I know how it feels to be called a name that I don't like and I think it is an important issue."

Cleona stepped slightly closer to Kim so she could hear better.

"So Ms. Kim, what is your last name so I know how to properly address you?" asked Pak.

"You can properly address me by just calling me Kim," she said.

"Are you like Mr. Adonis here and don't like your last name?" asked Pax.

"I like my last name just fine," said Kim. "I just prefer to be called Kim."

"Pax, I really would like it if you would just call Kim, Kim and Adonis, Adonis," said Kyra.

"Ms. Lockwood, I'm just trying to be respectful," said Pax.

"Calling someone something they don't want to be called is not being respectful," said Kyra. "Now I would really appreciate it if you would call them what they want to be called."

"Yes, Ms. Lockwood," said Pax. Pax then walked away.

Adonis grinned at Kim and asked, "So what name that you don't like to be called?"

Kim looked at Adonis in a skeptical manner. Julian then blurted out loud enough for Cleona and a few other to hear, "Kim hates to be called Kimmy."

Kim looked at Julian in a surprised manner and exclaimed, "Julian, I didn't want anyone knowing that."

Kyra looked at Kim as Julian said, "I didn't know."

Kim noticed Cleona had a slight grinned on her face. Kim then said as she looked at Cleona, "It's okay, Julian. I will never answer or respond to that name anyway."

Julian patted Kim on her arm and asked, "Kim, are you mad at me?"

Kim looked at Julian and shook her head. She then said, "I'm not mad. You're my buddy." Kim then gave Julian a quick hug.

When the hug ended Adonis said, "Kim, I don't think the name Kimmy is all that bad."

"We're even," said Kim. "I don't think Spike is all that bad. And if you don't want me calling you Spike, you won't call me Kimmy."

"As you said a few days ago, hint taken," said Adonis.

Kyra stepped up to Kim and gave her a hug and kiss on the head. Kim then asked, "What was that for?"

"I like how great you are with Julian," said Kyra.

Kim grinned and said, "Thanks."

Kyra grinned. She then said, "Well, if we are going to run we need to get ready."

"I'm ready," said Kim.

"You may think your ready, but your not," said Kyra.

Kim looked at Kyra in a curious manner and asked, "What do you mean?"

"People should always stretch out before doing any exercises," said Kyra. "So do what I do." Kyra then faced Julian and said. "Julian, I want you to do what I do also."

"Okay," said Julian.

As Kyra stretched out, Kim and Julian done what she did. Adonis stretched on his own.

After a short time stretching, Kyra, Kim, Adonis and Julian started their jog along with the group.

Julian jogged for seven minutes. He and Kyra then dropped out and watched as the others jogged.

As Kim jogged she kept up with the group for fifteen minutes and when her sides started to hurt her she started to walk.

Kim was walking for two minutes when she was approaching the intersection of where Kyra and Julian were standing. Kyra saw Kim walking while holding her sides. Kyra looked at Julian and said, "Julian, wait here. I will be right back."

"Okay," said Julian.

Kyra walked up to Kim and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I will be," said Kim. "My sides always hurt after I have been running for a while."

Kyra looked at her watch and said, "You actually had a good run, if you are ready to quit."

"How long will the group run for?" asked Kim.

"People will be running for another eight hours," said Kyra.

"The people who are running now will be running for eight hours?" asked Kim.

Kyra looked at Kim in a curious manner and said, "The group that is running now won't be running for eight hours. Most of them will be dropping out any time. A few of them may continue for another hour."

"For a second there, I thought you were telling me that these people were marathon runners," said Kim.

Kyra shook her head and said, "No. What I meant was, groups will be continuously forming for the next eight hours. So are you done running?"

"Yeah, I'm done," said Kim. "I want to wait around for Adonis to come around again so I can tell him that I'm done."

"I had already figured that you wouldn't leave without you letting Adonis know that you were done," said Kyra. Kim grinned. "Kim, we need to get out of the runner's path."

"Fine," said Kim. She and Kyra then walked up to Julian. "Mom, once I tell Adonis that I'm done, can Julian and I go to the recreation room?"

Kyra looked at her watch and said, "I will let you go for an hour, and then I want you and Julian back home."

"Okay," said Kim.

Kim was standing on the side for about a minute as Cleona, Davida and a few others came running through the intersection.

Cleona saw Kim standing at the intersecting corridor and said in a volume loud enough for Kim to hear, "I see Kimmy don't have the stamina for running."

Kyra saw the irritating look Kim gave Cleona and said, "Kim, if you just ignore Cleona and don't let Cleona know that her comments irritates you, she might stop making the comments."

"Or Cleona might try harder to irritate me," said Kim.

"Initially that will happen, but eventually I believe Cleona will simply give up," said Kyra.

"How long do I have to put up with her crap before…" said Kim.

"Kimberly…" exclaimed Kyra.

"Well, I don't know another word to use," said Kim.

"The word 'harassing' or the word 'heckling' is what you use," said Kyra. "You used both those words last night."

"Those two words don't properly describe what I have to put up with from Cleona," said Kim. "In fact I can even think of a better word than what I did use which would get me grounded for sure."

"Kimberly…" said Kyra.

"I didn't say the word," said Kim.

"Still, I don't want you using those words and next time I won't be letting you off with a warning," said Kyra.

"I don't see what's wrong with the word I did use," said Kim.

"Regardless, you're not to say that word," said Kyra.

"Fine," said Kim. "Can I say the word 'bull' without getting in trouble?"

"Bull, as in a male bovine?" asked Kyra.

"On Earth there's a compound word that starts with the word 'bull' that's vulgar," said Kim. "The acronym to that word is B.S."

Kyra slightly grinned and said, "That word and the same acronym are use in the colonies as well. Kim, I will allow you to say the word 'bull', but you are not to say that full word."

"No problem," said Kim.

"Kim, to answer your earlier question, I don't know how long that you will have to put up with Cleona harassing you," said Kyra.

"If you let me handle the situation my way, I bet I wouldn't have to put up with it at all," said Kim.

"Kim, your way is either violence or the threat of violence and all that will do is get you the wrong kind of reputation," said Kyra.

"Well, I don't want the reputation of being a jellyfish either," said Kim.

Kyra looked at Kim in an inquisitive manner and mocked, "Jellyfish?"

"Yeah, a weak person or a person who is unable to stand up for him or herself," said Kim.

"Kim, believe me, you have already shown every person you met that you are no jellyfish, so that reputation will never be attached to your name," said Kyra.

Kim grinned. She then said, "Fine, I'll do it your way and hope I don't have to put up with Cleona's bull for too long."

Kyra gave Kim a hug and a kiss on the forehead. Kim just grinned. Kim's attention was then drawn to the sound of a group of runners who were being heard. Kim turned and watched the runners as they ran through the intersection, two and three runners at time within seconds of each other. After the sixteenth runner ran passed the intersection Adonis came into view. Adonis saw Kim, Kyra and Julian, and stopped running.

Adonis walked up to Kim and asked, "Are you done running?"

"Yeah, I'm done," said Kim. "How much longer will you be running for?"

"I'm quitting now," said Adonis.

"I think you still have an hour before you have to be back at the chapel, so do you want to go to the recreation center?" asked Kim.

"Sure, I'll go," said Adonis.

"Bye, Mom. Julian and I will see you in an hour," said Kim.

Kyra looked at Kim with a slight grin and said, "Bye."

Kim, Adonis and Julian walked away.


	26. THE GENETIC DUPLICATE DAY Six part 4

**THE GENETIC DUPLICATE -- Day 6 part 4**

Throughout the fleet, every ship's captain, shuttle pilot and security guard was handed a photograph of the two recent Cylons that were identified.

On a region of the planet with two hours of sunlight left at one of the campsites, a raptor landed in a clearing near an edge of a forest. A group of ten men carried crates of vegetables towards the raptor as the raptor's hatch opened up. One of the ten men carrying a crate was a copy of the second Cylon from Kim's vision. As the ECO and the young pilot who had no experience with tact came out of the raptor, the pilot saw the Cylon.

The pilot walked up to Cylon at arm's length and as the Cylon watched, the pilot pulled out his gun and exclaimed, "Cylon, you are under arrest…"

Trina, Cleona's mom, and a man were walking towards the raptor from a distance and saw the Cylon taking the gun away from the pilot in a quick manner and shooting everyone there.

Trina let out a loud scream. The Cylon heard the scream and fired upon Trina and the man beside her. The man was shot and as he fell to the ground Trina ran into the forest. The Cylon fired at Trina as she ran; however, Trina trip over a tree root and fell to the ground at the base of the tree. The Cylon missed Trina and hit the tree a few feet above her head. Trina quickly got back on her feet and ran deep into the woods. The Cylon ran after her.

The thirty others from the camp heard the shots and went to investigate it. When they approached the raptor, they found the eleven people dead near the raptor and the dead man who lay near the edge of the forest. A person from the group contacted the crew of the Galactica and informed them of what was found. Apollo, Starbuck and five security personnel from the Galactica was dispatched to the surface.

Fifteen minutes later the raptor with Apollo and the others landed next to the first raptor. Seconds later everyone was stepping off the raptor.

As Apollo and the others walked up to the group they saw the eleven dead bodies lying in the manner that they were originally found. Apollo asked as he walked up, "Does anyone know what happen here?"

"No one knows," said a man from the group. "We heard shooting and when we got here, we found this."

A woman stepped up and said, "I heard a woman scream also before the last two shots were fired."

The lead security officer stepped up and asked, "Is there anyone missing from this group that is supposed to be here?"

Everyone took a minute to look at the others around him or her. One of the men then said, "Trina Silken and Guy Platt are not here."

Another man pointed towards the direction of the twelfth body and said, "Guy Platt's body is next to the tree line. I don't see Joel Baldwin though."

Everyone walked up to the Guy's body. After stepping up Starbuck looked around and saw the mark on the tree. She walked up to it and looked at it closely.

Apollo and Mika, one of the security officers, stepped up behind Starbuck. Apollo then asked, "What did you find?"

Before answering Starbuck looked down at the ground and saw Trina's hand prints. She then said, "I believe Trina Silken ran this direction to get away from Joel Baldwin."

Mika stepped up and asked, "How do you know Trina was running from Joel and not the other way around?"

Starbuck gestured to the handprints and said, "The person doing the fleeing fell at the base of this tree. If you notice the handprints on the ground, you will see it is the size of a woman's hand and not of a man's hand."

Mika looked at his hand. He then said, "Okay, I agree. Trina was the one fleeing."

"Mika, get a message to the Galactica to have additional security brought down here," said Apollo.

"Yes, Captain," said Mika.

Before Mika was able to walk away, Apollo said, "Mika, run a profile check of Joel Baldwin and see if you can get a photograph on him. It would help to know what this man looks like."

"Yes, Captain," said Mika.

As Mika walked away, Apollo walked up to the other others and said, "Okay, the security officers come with me. Everyone else is to go back to the raptors. Oh and if there are anyone here who don't have a problem with moving dead bodies, there are body bags in our raptor."

A man stepped up and said, "I don't have problems with collecting the bodies."

Four other men also stepped up and volunteered to assist in collecting the bodies.

As the harvesting crew walked towards the raptors, Apollo, Starbuck and the four security officers scattered into the woods.

Three miles away from the campsite, Trina came upon a hill with a cave entrance that led to a series of catacombs. Without hesitation she ran into the cave to escape from the Cylon. The cave was dark and she felt her way through the passageways.

Apollo and the others were scouring the woods for ten minutes when Mika radioed, "Hey, Capt. Apollo, Joel Baldwin is a copy of one of those Cylons that was discovered yesterday."

The announcement came across everyone's radio and Starbuck replied, "I'm willing to wager that someone identified him and that was what set off the shooting spree."

Apollo radio, "I'm not taking that bet, Starbuck. I was thinking the same thing. Now we need to find Trina and that Cylon before Trina is killed."

"Unfortunately we have slightly more than an hour of sun light left," Starbuck radioed. Starbuck then heard a raptor approaching and looked up into the sky.

Apollo heard the raptor too and radioed, "Capt. Apollo to the approaching raptor, do a flyby to the south for five miles. Do a grid search and report any visual contact."

"Affirmative, Captain," the ECO radioed.

The raptor then soared over Apollo's head at a height barely above the treetops. The raptor was flying a search pattern for ten minutes when the crew of the raptor saw Joel near the hill. The ECO then radioed, "Capt. Apollo, we have visual contact of a man."

Apollo radioed, "Okay, everyone, merge on the raptor's position."

As Apollo, Starbuck and the four security officers merged on the raptor's position, the Cylon fired the pistol upon the raptor. The crew of the raptor retuned fire. A missile from the raptor was fired and when in struck the hills, it caused a few passageways to cave-in that cut off Trina from the surface.

Apollo felt the slight tremor from the missile. He then radioed, "Hey, stop firing those missiles. There is a woman out here somewhere who is not a Cylon. You might hit her instead."

"Affirmative, Captain," the ECO radioed. "Capt. Apollo, the Cylon is fleeing to the east towards some clearing. We're going to land at the clearing and let the marines out, so we can try to pen him in."

"Affirmative," Capt. Apollo radioed. "I want that raptor back in the air once your passengers are out."

"Affirmative, Captain," the ECO radioed.

Five minutes later, ten marines stepped out from the raptor. As the marines ran into the woods, the raptor took off again. In forty minutes the Cylon was cornered and killed.

Apollo, Starbuck, the security officers, the marines and the thirty members of the harvesting crew searched for Trina for twenty minutes. The searched ended when they lost daylight.

On board the Solar Flare, Kim had been playing the hymn for fifteen minutes in front of the people in a full chapel when Casimir walked up to her and said, "Thanks, Kim. You can stop now. I'm about ready to begin the services."

"Casimir, should I go sit with mom and Julian?" asked Kim.

"That would be good," said Casimir.

When Kim stood up, she saw everyone staring at her. She showed an intimidated expression on her face as she blushed. Kyra saw Kim's expression. Kim stared back at the crowd for a very brief moment. She then walked quickly to the empty seat next to Julian in the fifth row.

Kyra sat on the other side of Julian and when Kim sat down, Kyra asked in a quiet manner, "Kim, are you okay." As Kim stared at the back of the seat in front of her she vigorously nodded. "Kim, look at me and verbally answer my question."

Kim deeply exhaled through her mouth. She then faced Kyra and said in a quiet manner, "I'm okay. It is hot in here though."

Julian saw how red Kim's face was and asked, "How come you face is red?"

"Because I made a fool of myself and I don't think I can do again tomorrow," said Kim.

"Kim, you definitely didn't make a fool of yourself," said Kyra.

"Well, I felt like a fool when I stood up and saw everyone staring at me," said Kim.

"Well, you shouldn't because you were great," said Kyra. "I believe everyone in the chapel would agree with me."

"Well I don't think I can play the organ tomorrow," said Kim.

"Kim, you don't have to play tomorrow if that is what you decide, but I don't want you to decide that until tomorrow morning," said Kyra.

Casimir started the funeral sermon as Kim was saying, "Fine, but I doubt, I'm going to change my mind."

Kyra gestured for Kim to be quiet and to face Casimir.

Julian patted Kim on her arm, and when Kim looked at him, he said, "I like to hear you play."

Kim grinned as Kyra tapped Julian on his arm. When Julian looked at Kyra, Kyra gestured for him to be quiet.

The funeral services lasted for an hour and after it came to an end everyone were leaving the chapel. When Kyra, Kim and Julian walked into the corridor, people walked up to Kim and complemented on how well she was able to play the musical keyboard.

After the eighth person complemented Kim's playing, Kyra put her arm around Kim and asked, "So do you still believe that you made a fool of yourself?"

"Okay, maybe I didn't make a fool of myself," said Kim.

Julian patted Kim on her arm and asked, "Kim, will play tomorrow?"

Kim looked at Julian and said, "I don't know."

Kyra looked at her watch. She then said, "Kim; Julian, we actually need to get to the Galactica. Beth will be showing soon."

"Okay," said Kim.

Before Kyra, Kim and Julian were able to walk away, Velinda, Cleona and Davida stepped up to Kim. Kim saw them and turned away. Velinda then said, "Kim, I very much enjoyed that music you played."

Kim looked at Velinda and said, "Thanks."

"Velinda, it was nice of you to tell Kim that," said Kyra. Velinda slightly grinned. "We do need to be going though."

"Of course," said Velinda. When Kyra, Kim and Julian walked past Velinda, Kim slight rubbed against Velinda. Kim became motionless as she got a vision. Velinda noticed Kim being motionless. "Kim, are you okay?" Kyra was a few steps away from Kim and turned to look. Velinda continued to asked, "Kim… Kyra, what is going on with Kim?"

As Kyra was walking up she said, "Kim is having one of her visions." Kyra walked up to Kim and placed her hand on Kim's shoulder. "Kim." Kim came out of her vision and looked at Kyra. "Kim, what did you see?" Kim looked at Cleona in a manner as if she was scared to answer. "Kim, what did you see?"

Kim whispered into Kyra's ear, "I saw a man telling Velinda that Trina is missing and they won't be able to resume searching for her until it turns daylight in ten hours." Kim then saw Nolan Napier and another man approaching from behind Kyra. Kim pointed to Nolan. "In fact, it's that guy right there who tells Velinda."

Kyra turned around and saw who Kim was pointing to.

Nolan walked up and said, "Velinda, I need to talk to you in private for a minute."

"Cleona; Davida, wait here; I'll be back in a second," said Velinda. She and Nolan walked to a secluded area of the corridor.

The second man stood next to Cleona and Davida.

Cleona looked at Kim in a curious manner and asked, "You know what Mr. Napier and Velinda are discussing, don't you?"

Before Kim had a chance to say anything, Kyra said, "Cleona, what Mr. Napier and Velinda are discussing is not for Kim or me to say. If Velinda wants you to know what is said then she will be the one to tell you."

The man standing next to Cleona looked at Kyra in a curious manner as Cleona said, "Yes, Ms. Lockwood."

"The man asked, "Kyra, how do you know what Velinda and Nolan are discussing?"

Kyra thought for a second. She then said, "There is a good chance that I don't know what is being said. Well Kim; Julian, we need to be going."

As Kyra, Kim and Julian were walking away, Kim asked, "Mom, why didn't you tell him how we know?"

"Kim, since we don't know for sure who the Cylons are, we need to stop telling people that you have visions," said Kyra.

"I didn't think about that," said Kim.

Kyra put her hand on Kim's shoulder and said, "That's okay because I did."

Kim looked at Kyra and said, "Mom, I want to help find Trina."

"Kim, we should give the Galactica's crew a chance to find Trina on their own," said Kyra.

"If Trina is in danger, shouldn't I help now?" asked Kim.

"Kim, we are not certain if Trina is in danger," said Kyra. "According to your vision she is just missing and the Galactica's crew is good at locating missing people."

"Fine, but if something happens to Trina I want it noted that I offered to help," said Kim.

Kyra looked at Kim and grinned as she slightly shook her head.

An hour later Kyra, Kim and Julian were stepping off the shuttle and onto the Galactica. Col. Tigh saw them and stepped up to them and said, "Kyra; you, Kim and this young man will follow me. I'll show you the way to the Galactica's science lab."

Kyra, Kim and Julian were following Col. Tigh through a busy corridor for a short time when a medical response team of three men came running through and yelling, "Make a hole… everyone make a hole."

As Kim was attempting to get out of the way, one of the men rubbed against her arm. Kim suddenly got multiple visions of the medical response team responding to a few suicides and suicide attempts throughout the Galactica.

When Kim came out of her vision, Kyra asked, "Kim, what did you see?"

"I saw those three men being overrun with suicide victims," said Kim. "Is suicide normal in the fleet?"

"It's not normal at all, but for the past seventeen hours suicide is fast becoming an epidemic in the fleet," said Col. Tigh. "Twelve people have died from suicide and twenty more people are under heavy sedation for attempting suicide. There are even a few people who fell into some kind of coma for no apparent reason."

Kim was in heavy thought as Kyra asked, "Colonial, what's causing this?"

Kim blurted out in remorse, "Oh no. What have I done?"

Col. Tigh and Kyra looked at Kim in a confused manner. Kyra then asked, "Kim, what's going on?"

"Mom, seventeen hours ago was when Pres. Roslin offered amnesty to the people who were talking to the Cylons," said Kim. "Now those people are either committing suicide to escape the Cylons or falling into a coma for disobeying the Cylons."

Col. Tigh looked at Kim in a curious manner as Kyra said, "Kim, you are speculating again."

"Mom, it too much of a coincidence that the suicides came soon after Pres. Roslin's announcement," said Kim. "Mom, I caused people to be killed."

Kyra put her hands on Kim's shoulders and said, "Kimberly, even if your speculations are right, you are not to blame for this, the Cylons are."

"But if it wasn't for my vision then…" said Kim.

"Kimberly, you are not to blame for what the Cylons do," said Kyra. "It was only a matter of time before we learned about the chip without your vision, so if your speculations are right then this would have happened anyway."

Col. Tigh stopped an officer walking by, pointed to Kyra and said, "Lieutenant, I need you to escort Kyra Lockwood and the two children to the science lab." Col. Tigh looked at Kim. "There is an urgent matter I have to look into."

"Yes, Sir," said the lieutenant.

Col. Tigh faced Kyra and said, "Kyra, so far Kim's speculation is the only working theory that makes sense of what's happening and I'm going to go look into the issue to try to nip this thing."

"Of course Colonel," said Kyra.

Col. Tigh walked away in a quick manner.

Dr. Atkins was in the science lab by himself preparing the room. As he was setting things up Kyra, Kim and Julian walked into the room. After walking in Kim looked over the room as if she was in a museum. When Kim saw a combat Cylon, she stared at it in an uneasy manner.

Dr. Atkins walked up to Kyra and said, "You must be Ms. Kyra Lockwood. I'm Dr. Atkins,—" He then gestured to Kim. "—and this must be Kim."

Kim just politely grinned.

"That's correct Dr. Atkins," said Kyra. Kyra then put her hand on Julian's shoulder. "This young man is Julian."

"Welcome, Julian," said Dr. Atkins.

Julian waved and said, "Hi."

"Ms. Lockwood, Cmdr. Adama explained to me about astral projection and that there will be a spirit of a woman that Kim can only see, joining us," said Dr. Atkins. "However, this spirit is a living woman who is physically on Earth."

"That's correct," said Kyra.

"Kim, is that spirit here?" asked Dr. Atkins.

Kim shook her head and said, "Not yet. Is either Cmdr. Adama or Pres. Roslin going to be here?"

"Not this time," said Dr. Atkins. "The last twelve hours things have been crazy on the Galactica."

"You mean like the suicides in the fleet?" asked Kim.

"That's one of the issues that are taking place right now," said Dr. Atkins.

"What…" asked Kim.

"Kimberly, what issues are going on doesn't concern you," said Kyra.

"I didn't get the words out of my mouth, so how do you know I was going to ask that?" asked Kim.

"Kim, I would be astonished if it wasn't the question you were about to ask," said Kim.

"Fine, you're right, but I just want to help if I can," said Kim.

"Galactica's crew is capable of handling things without your help," said Kyra. Kim just grinned to acknowledge the statement.

"Kim, before we get started, tell me what you know about physics," said Dr. Atkins.

"I know energy is never created nor destroyed, but changes from one form to another," said Kim.

"Do you know anything else?" asked Atkins

"I know two physic laws," said Kim. "Most likely you would call the laws something else and you would probably describe them differently."

"What are they?" asked Dr. Atkins.

"Newton first law of motion is the first one I know," said Kim. "An object at rest will remain at rest and an object in motion will remain in motion unless acted upon by an outside force.

"That is an over simplified explanation," said Atkins. "That phrase does miss a few points. So what is the other law you know?"

"It's Newton third law of motion," said Kim. "For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction action."

"I'm assuming there is a law between those two laws," said Kyra. "You don't know Newton's second law?"

"Newton's second law has something to do with an equation dealing with force, mass and acceleration. I don't know what it is though," said Kim.

"Do you know anything else about physics?" asked Dr. Atkins.

Kim thought for a second and said, "Nope; that's it. Beth is in college so perhaps she would no more about physics than I do."

"Kim, before Beth gets here do you have any questions?" asked Dr. Atkins.

Kim pointed to the Cylon and asked, "Is that a Cylon?"

"That is a Cylon, but when I asked if you had any questions, I was referring to physics or what we are meeting for," said Dr. Atkins.

"Dr. Atkins, Kim has no subject boundaries when it comes to her asking questions," said Kyra.

Kim stared at the Cylon and asked, "Dr. Atkins, when did the Cylons go from looking like that to looking human?"

"Actually some Cylons still look like that," said Dr. Atkins. "We nicknamed those Cylons as toasters. The Cylons that looks human are more infiltrators and we don't really know how long the Cylons were able to look human. Do you have anymore questions?"

Kim looked around the room for a brief moment. When Kim turned around she caught a glimpse of Beth coming into the room. Kim slightly jumped when Beth appeared. Kyra saw Kim's actions and asked, "Kim, are you okay?'

"I'm okay," said Kim. Beth gazed around the room "Beth just appeared in the room. Oh and I don't have any questions."

Beth faced Kim and asked, "Well, I have a question. Where are we?"

"We are on the Battlestar Galactica," said Kim.

Dr. Atkins looked at Kim in a curious manner and said, "We are on the Galactica."

Kim looked at Dr. Atkins in a confused manner for a second. She then said, "Oh no, I wasn't asking where we were. I was telling Beth where we were."

"Okay, I can see that this is going to get confusing real fast," said Dr. Atkins.

"Dr. Atkins, if it helps to know this, Kim has an excellent memory, so if Kim is saying something that is common knowledge in the fleet, she is most likely talking to Beth," said Kyra.

Kim asked in a serious manner, "Who did you say had excellent memory again?"

Kyra looked at Kim in a confused manner as Kim grinned. Kyra then said, "Kimberly, you pick the wrong times to joke around. Now we need to be serious."

"Okay, I'll be serious," said Kim.

"Well, if Beth is here, we should get started," said Dr. Atkins. He pointed to a chalkboard. "Everyone can follow me over there."

After walking up to the chalkboard Dr. Atkins went over fuel and propulsion formulas for forty minutes.

Dr. Atkins was describing the composition of tylium when Beth said, "Kim, I'm feeling myself being pulled back, so we will have to continue later."

"Okay," said Kim.

Beth faded from Kim's sight.

Dr. Atkins stopped describing and asked, "Kim, is there anything wrong?"

"Beth faded away," said Kim. "She told me that she was being pulled back to her body just a moment before."

"Is she coming back?" asked Dr. Atkins.

"I doubt she is coming back anytime soon, and she didn't say when she was coming back," said Kim.

"Well, I guess we will end it here for now and pick up later," said Dr. Atkins.

"Kim; Julian, it's time to go," said Kyra. "Dr. Atkins, it was nice meeting you."

"Ms. Lockwood, it was nice meeting you," said Dr. Atkins. "Kim; Julian, it was nice meeting the both of you as well."

"It was nice to meet you too," said Kim. "I learned a few things here."

"I was confused about what you were doing," said Julian.

"Kim; Julian, let's go," said Kyra.

As Kyra, Kim and Julian was walking into the corridor Julian said, "Ms. Lockwood, I'm hungry."

"We'll go to lunch after we get back to Solar Flare," said Kyra.

An hour later, on board the Solar Flare, Kyra, Kim and Julian were walking to a table in the mess hall with their food rations. As Kim was walking across the room she saw Velinda, Cleona and Davida at a table eating their rations. Kim glanced in Cleona's direction long enough to see her and turned away. Cleona noticed Kim walking by and watched Kim as Kyra, Kim and Julian were taking their seats. When Kim sat down she sat facing away from Cleona. Julian sat next to Kim in one of the two empty seats on Kim's left. Kyra sat across from Kim and facing Cleona's direction.

Cleona stood up and walked up to Kim. Kim noticed Cleona as she stepped up and when Kim looked at Cleona, Cleona said, "Kim, my mom is missing and I believe you know that. I know I gave you no reason to help me, but I would like it if you would get a vision for me."

Before Kim was able to answer Kyra said, "Cleona, Kim has actually offered to help locate your mom; however, I believe it is a little premature to go to that extreme. The Galactica's crew is excellent with locating missing people and I believe we should give them a chance."

"Ms. Lockwood, my mom is all the family I have, and I don't know what I would do if something would happen to her," said Cleona.

"Something has already happened otherwise she wouldn't be missing," said Kim.

"Kimberly, that remark was very insensitive," said Kyra.

"I was only stating an observation," said Kim. "I mean…"

"Kimberly, that's enough," exclaimed Kyra. "You're not saying anything to help to ease Cleona's worries."

"I'm sorry; I wasn't trying to upset Cleona," said Kim.

"Ms. Lockwood, Kim hasn't said anything I have already thought, but perhaps Kim can ease my worries," said Cleona. "Please let her try to get a vision of where my mom is at."

"Mom, I want to do this," said Kim.

"Kim, I am not allowing you to go down to the planet," said Kyra.

"I may not have to go down to the planet," said Kim. "I might be able to get a vision of Cleona's mom by touching a picture of her or by touching a personal object belonging to her. Mom, please let me try."

"All right, Kim, you can try to get a vision from Trina's personal belonging, but you are not going to the planet," said Kyra.

"Mom, with Seth's help, I might be able to meditate on Trina's picture and astral project to her," said Kim. Cleona looked at Kim in a confused manner.

"After we eat, I will get a message to Seth for you," said Kyra.

"Thanks, mom," said Kim.

"Ms. Lockwood, I also want to thank you," said Cleona.

Kyra slightly grinned and said, "Both of you are welcome." Kyra then looked at her watch. "Cleona, let Velinda know that we'll meet you and her in front of your quarters in thirty minutes."

"Yes, Ma'am," said Cleona. "Kim, before I leave I want to thank you."

"I haven't gotten a vision yet, so you may want to wait to thank me," said Kim.

"I'm actually thanking you for wanting to help me," said Cleona.

"You're welcome," said Kim.

As Cleona turned and walked away, Kyra said, "Kim you need to eat, so we can meet them in thirty minutes."

Kim took a bite of food and after swallowing the bite, she said, "I hope Cleona will stop harassing me after tonight."

"Kim, are you just wanting to use your vision to find Trina, so Cleona will stop harassing you?" asked Kyra.

In a convincing tone, Kim uttered, "No. I would still want to help find Trina even if Cleona doesn't stop harassing me. I would even volunteer if Trina was a complete stranger to me… well she is a stranger. What I meant was…"

"Kim, I know what you meant," said Kyra.

"Mom, I wonder what happen for Trina to become missing," said Kim.

"Kim, eat your food," said Kyra.

"Aren't you at least the tiny bit curious as to why Trina is missing?" asked Kim.

"The facts of what happen will come out soon enough," said Kyra. "Now eat."

"Fine," said Kim.

Kim ate in her usual slow manner. Kyra saw that Kim was in thought as they ate; however, Kyra didn't ask about what Kim was thinking about.

A short time later Kyra was finishing her rations. When Kyra pushed her tray to the side she noticed Seth walking up from behind Kim. Seth was carrying his food rations. Kim saw Kyra looking behind her in a focused manner and turned to look.

Julian turned to look also and when he saw Seth, he said, "Ms. Lockwood, Seth is walking up."

Kim turned and looked at Julian in an uncertain manner for a second.

When Seth walked up, he asked, "Kyra, do you mind if I join you?"

"I don't mind," said Kyra. "In fact, you showing up saves me from sending you a message that I need to see you."

As Seth was taking the seat next to Julian, Seth asked, "Why are you needing to see me?"

"Kim wants to try astral projecting and she wants your help meditating," said Kyra.

"Kim, I know you have mention that you were going to try to astral project, but I didn't think you were in a hurry to attempt it," said Seth.

"I wasn't, but Cleona's mom is missing and I believe I can help find her," said Kim.

"Is she the woman who went missing after that shooting spree on the planet a few hours ago?" asked Seth.

"What shooting spree?" asked Kim.

"Seth, don't answer Kim's question or say anymore about the shooting spree," said Kyra.

"Okay, I didn't know that, that news was a topic not to be discussed," said Seth.

"Seth, if you hear of any news of the sort, you should really keep it to yourself," said Kyra. "News of that sort tends to travel fast and by the time it reaches the last person there will be twenty versions of that news. Not one of those versions will be accurate either."

"Seth, is the missing woman name Trina?" asked Kim.

"I never caught the missing woman's name," said Seth.

"Kim, eat your food," said Kyra.

As Kim took a bite of food, Julian said, "I'm done eating."

"I see that," said Kyra.

Seth noticed Kim in deep thought and asked, "Kim, what are you thinking so hard about?"

"Seth, did they catch the shooter?" asked Kim.

Kyra quickly exclaimed, "Kimberly, I know you heard me telling Seth not to say anymore about that."

"I know, but I was thinking, what if Trina is the shooter," said Kim. "What if Trina is hiding and not missing."

Kyra gestured to Kim and said, "Seth, a prime example as to why you should keep news like the shooting spree to yourself."

"I'm just thinking out loud," said Kim.

"What you are doing is speculating, and if someone had heard you, you could have started a rumor that shouldn't be started," said Kyra.

"I don't have enough information to make a speculation; that is why I was asking Seth if the shooter was caught," said Kim.

"Kim, the shooter was a man, and from what I heard he was caught," said Seth.

"So Trina is not the shooter," said Kim.

"Kim, enough with the speculations and eat," said Kyra.

"You know, a lot of my speculations are accurate." When Kyra looked at Kim in a strict manner, Kim grinned in a timid manner and said, "I'm eating," Kim then took a bite of food.

Kyra slightly grinned and shook her head.


	27. THE GENETIC DUPLICATE DAY Six part 5

**THE GENETIC DUPLICATE -- Day 6 part 5**

At the precise time Kyra stated, she, Kim, Julian and Seth were walking up to Velinda, Davida and Cleona in front of Cleona's quarters.

When Kim stepped up, Velinda asked, "Kim, are you ready to do this?"

"I'm ready," said Kim.

Velinda unlock the door and everyone stepped in. The room was much like Kyra's quarters. Velinda pointed to the right bedroom and said, "Trina's bedroom is there."

"Velinda, perhaps you and Kim should go in and the rest of us will wait here in the common room," said Kyra.

Velinda opened the bedroom and said, "Okay, Kim; after you."

Kim walked in and looked around. When Kim saw a picture of a couple she pointed and asked, "Is that Trina in that picture."

"That is Trina, and the man who is also in the picture was Trina's husband," said Velinda. Kim walked over to the picture and picked it up. Kim got a vision from the picture and while she was having her vision she kept turning in a disturbing manner. Velinda noticed that Kim acted as if Kim was looking for something "Kim, are you okay?" Kyra heard Velinda calling out and stepped in. "Kim, what's wrong?"

Kyra quickly stepped up to Kim, put her hand on her shoulder and exclaimed, "Kimberly." Kim came out of her vision. She quickly squinted and then rubbed her eyes as if the light bothered her. Seth stood at the doorway looking in. "Kim, what did you see?"

Kim stopped rubbing her eyes and said, "I saw nothing."

"You didn't get a vision?" asked Kyra.

"I did get a vision, but I saw nothing," said Kim. Kim put the picture back.

"What do you mean you saw nothing?" asked Kyra.

"It was as if I was completely blind," said Kim. "I couldn't see anything."

"What does that mean?" asked Velinda.

"I don't know, I never had a vision like that before," said Kim.

Seth walked up to Kyra and said, "Kim, perhaps you couldn't see anything because Trina is in total darkness."

"I guess that's possible," said Kim. "I want to try again."

"Kim, if she is in total darkness then you would be a wasting your time to try again," said Kyra.

"Well, I didn't know that she was in total darkness, so I might be able to get a different vision of her," said Kim.

"Okay, try again," said Kyra.

Kim looked around for a second. Kim then asked, "Does Trina have any personal possessions anywhere?"

Velinda walked to the door and asked, "Cleona, where does your mom keep her personal belongings?"

Cleona walked in the room and asked, "What kind of personal belongings?"

"A hair brush or jewelry," said Kim.

Cleona went over to a drawer and opened it. She pulled out a bracelet that her mom normally wore. She then walked up to Kim and handed out the bracelet for Kim to take.

When Kim took the bracelet she got another vision. Kim moved her head as if she was looking for something.

Kyra was about to placed her hand on Kim's shoulder when Seth took hold of her hand and said, "Kyra, give her time to finish her vision."

Seconds later Kim came out of her vision by herself. When Kim looked at Kyra, Kyra asked, "Well, what did you see this time."

"It was the same as before, except I believe I heard someone moving around," said Kim. "I think Seth is right and Trina is in a very dark place. Mom, I want to try to astral project to her."

"What is astral project?" asked Velinda.

Kim looked at Kyra and asked, "Mom, can I tell her?"

Kyra grinned and said, "I think it is safe to tell Velinda."

Kim looked at Velinda and said, "So far I have only done this while sleeping, but my consciousness is able to leave my body."

Velinda was in a deep thought when Cleona asked, "What do you mean?"

"In short periods of time my spirit is able to leave my body," said Kim. "To do this though, I will have to meditate while holding on to a picture of your mom."

"I never heard of such a thing," said Cleona.

"I have," said Velina. "I actually lost my first reporting job for trying to submit a story on that topic. My editor told me that he would not allow his paper to print fictitious stories."

"Astral Projection isn't a fictitious story," said Kim.

"Kim, you don't have to convince me of that," said Velina. "I was convinced of it not being fiction when I submitted my story. Unfortunately everyone I knew couldn't be convinced."

"Kim, we should leave so Seth can help you meditate," said Kyra.

"I will need a picture of Cleona's mom," said Kim.

"Kim, I have a picture of her in my room that I'll let you use," said Cleona. "I want it back though."

"You'll get it back," said Kim.

Cleona turned and walked out of the room.

A few minutes later, Kim and Seth were sitting in the floor in Kim's bedroom. After getting comfortable Seth instructed Kim on how to meditate. Kim held a photograph of Trina.

Kyra read a book to Julian in the common room.

Kim meditated for thirty-five minutes when she reached the level of meditation to astral project. Seth noticed Kim in a trance like state.

Kim found herself in total darkness. She then said, "Oh my god, I think I'm astral projecting. Now that I'm here and totally blind, what am I supposed to do? I guess I can walk until I see light." Kim then walked in one direction. She walked for a while when she walked into a chamber at where she saw a small speck of light from a full moon being shined on the floor. Kim looked around for the source of the light. She then looked up and found it. "Okay, how do I go up while astral projecting? Actually, I might be able to do what I do in my dreams." Kim bent down and then lunge herself upward in a flying motion. In seconds Kim reached the surface. As she kept floating upward above the surface she looked down of where she came from. "Oh my god; Trina is in some cave." Kim closed her eyes to concentrate. "It's time to wake up. It's time to wake up."

When Kim snapped out of her trance Seth asked, "Kim, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, but Trina isn't," said Kim. As Kim stood up, she stumbled back a step. "Okay, I feel as if I just woke up from a sound sleep."

"Kim, you need to take it slow," said Seth.

"I will," said Kim.

As Seth stood up he asked, "So did you astral project to Trina?"

"I believe I did," said Kim "I believe she's in a cave."

"Well, we should go out and tell Kyra," said Seth.

In the common room, Kyra stopped reading to Julian and looked up when Kim and Seth stepped out of the bedroom. Kyra looked at her watch and asked, "Well, how did you do?"

"Mom, I believe Trina is in a cave," said Kim.

"Are you certain?" asked Kyra.

"I'm pretty certain," said Kim.

Kyra put the book down and as she stood up she said, "Well, that would explain the total darkness of your vision. Kim, I'm going to send a message to the Galactica, and I want you to remain here with Julian."

"Can Julian and I go to the recreation center?" asked Kim.

"Kim, remained here until I get back," said Kyra. "I might let you go there when I get back."

"Okay, I will read to Julian," said Kim.

"Seth, you can stay here or not; it's up to you," said Kyra. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"I actually need to talk to your dad about getting the key code for the quarters that I'm moving into," said Seth.

"I'm actually going to where my dad is at, so you can come with me," said Kyra.

Kyra saw a slight grin on Kim's face as Seth said, "Then let's us go."

Kyra ignored Kim and turned towards the door. Kim watched Kyra and Seth as they walked out.

Eight minutes later Kim abruptly stopped reading to Julian and looked at the door.

Julian looked at Kim in a curious manner, and as the doorbell sounded Julian asked, "Kim, why did you stop reading?"

As Kim was standing up she said, "Someone is at the door." Kim handed Julian the book and walked to the door.

Adonis was standing in the corridor, and when Kim opened the door Adonis said, "Hi Kim. I'm done for today and I came by to see if you would want to go to the recreation center."

"Mom wants me and Julian to stay here until she gets back," said Adonis. "I think I can when she gets back though."

"That's fine," said Adonis. "So can I come in a wait with you?"

"You better not," said Kim. "Mom might not like the idea of me letting you in without her permission. Julian and I can talk to you in the corridor though until she gets back."

"Okay," said Adonis.

Kim stuck her head in the quarters and said, "Hey Julian, bring your book in the corridor."

Julian picked up his book and as he walked into the corridor he asked, "Why do you want me out here?"

"Adonis wants to hang out with us, and he can't go into the quarters without Mom's permission," said Kim.

"What are we going to do?" asked Julian.

"I know what we can do," said Kim. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Kim, where are you going?" asked Adonis.

"I'm going to get some of my drawings and we can use the blank side of the paper to play hangman," said Kim.

"Play what?" asked Adonis.

"Hangman; it's a word game," said Kim. "I'll be back in a minute."

Kim turned and entered the quarters. She was inside long enough to get a few of her drawings and a pencil. After walking back into the hallway, she sat down in the floor with her legs crossed.

Adonis sat down beside Kim and asked, "So how do we play?"

"I'll show you," said Kim. Kim then noticed Julian standing up. She patted the floor. "Julian, sit down."

After Julian sat down, Kim told Adonis and Julian how to play. When Kim got done explaining, Julian said, "I don't understand."

"Julian, all you will have to do is guess the letters," said Kim. Kim then wrote the word she thought of on one of the papers, and used another piece of paper to play the game. As they were playing hangman, several people walked by and gave them strange looks. Kim just said, "Hi," as they walked by.

Kim, Adonis and Julian were playing for fifteen minutes, when Kyra and Seth walked up to them. Kyra looked at Kim in a curious manner and asked, "What's going on here?'

Before Kim had a chance to say anything, Julian blurted out, "We're playing hangman."

"Kim, is that an appropriated activity to be playing?" asked Kyra.

Kim looked at Kyra in a confused manner and said, "It's just a word game."

"Kyra, hangman is a kid's game," said Seth. "Around Julian's age… maybe even a little older is when kids are actually taught the game."

"That's a nice traumatizing name for a children's game," said Kyra. "Kim, where did you get the paper to play hangman?"

"I used the back of my drawings," said Kim.

"Your drawings are good, so why would you use them?" asked Kyra.

"Well, I would have used blank papers if I had them to used," said Kim.

"Oh, I was supposed to get you some paper, wasn't I?" asked Kyra. Kim just nodded. "Well, I will. You just may have to remind me."

"Okay," said Kim.

"Now, I want to know why are you, Adonis and Julian sitting in the walkway of the corridor," said Kyra.

"I wanted to hang out with Adonis and I thought that you didn't want Adonis in our quarters without your permission," said Kim.

"You're right, I don't want Adonis in our quarters when I'm not here, but you shouldn't be out here blocking the corridor either," said Kyra. "Adonis, I thought you knew better."

"There's plenty of room to walk around us," said Kim.

"Kim, people are not supposed to be sitting in the corridors," said Kyra. "So everyone needs to get up so we can get out of the corridor."

"Fine," said Kim. She then stood up. Adonis and Julian also stood up. Julian had his book, papers and pencil. "Since you wanted me to stay here until you got back, how would I be able to hang out with Adonis if I can't hang out with him in the corridor?"

"Actually, if this situation occurs again, you will have to wait until I get back for you and Adonis to hang out."

"That's not really fair," said Kim.

"What's not fair about it?" asked Kyra.

"It's like, when you are not around, I'm being punished by not being able to hang out with my friends," said Kim.

"Kyra looked at her watch and said, "Kim, I was gone for about twenty minutes, and twenty minutes of not hanging out with Adonis is not a life changing event."

"You were gone twenty minutes this time, but next time it could be an hour or even two hours," said Kim.

"Kim, regardless if you think it's fair or not, you are not to sit in the corridor, and regardless of what time I get back you can wait to hang out with Adonis," said Kyra. "Is that clear?"

"Before I say yes to that, can I make a counter proposal?" asked Kim.

Kyra gestured towards the quarters and said, "You can tell me this proposal once we get out of the corridor."

"Fine," said Kim. She then walked into the quarters followed by the others.

When Kyra walked in, Kyra asked, "So what is this proposal?"

"If the front door is left open to where people can see in then can Adonis come in here?" asked Kim.

"Kim, no one is allowed in here when I'm not here regardless if the front door is left open," said Kyra.

"What if Adonis and I sit next to the opened front door?" asked Kim.

Kyra pointed to her bedroom and said, "Kim, I want to talk to you alone in the bedroom for a minute."

"Fine," said Kim. Kim then walked into Kyra's bedroom followed by Kyra. "Do you want me to sit down on the bed?"

"You can," said Kyra. Kim sat down followed by Kyra. "Kim, you are too young to be in a room alone with Adonis."

"Mom, I'm not a sex crave teenager," said Kim.

"I never thought that you were," said Kyra.

"Then why can't Adonis and I hang out together in the common room with the front door open?" asked Kim.

"Kim, you don't have to be a sex craved teenager for something to happen," said Kyra.

"Mom, I counted eight people walking passed our quarters while I was in the corridor," said Kim. "That's about a person every two minutes, so people can see what Adonis and I will be doing, so technically we wouldn't be alone."

"Kim, I do not want Adonis in our quarters when I'm not here," said Kyra.

In a disgusted tone Kim said, "Maybe I should be a sex craved teenager."

In a surprised manner, Kyra said, "Excuse me."

"You don't trust me, and if I was a sex craved teenager then you would have a reason not to trust me."

"Kimberly, I trust you more than anyone else in the fleet, but you being in our quarters alone with Adonis or another boy has nothing to do with trust," said Kyra.

"Mom, I promise you that I won't make out with Adonis if you allow Adonis and me to hang out alone with the door open," said Kim.

"Kim, you can't make that promise," said Kyra.

"I just did," said Kim.

"No, what I meant was; making out, as you put it, is not always planned," said Kyra. "It is very easy for a person, even as young as you, to get caught in the moment."

"Mom, I'm only fourteen years old, and I'm definitely not ready to have sex."

Kyra slightly grinned and said, "You say that now, but if you feel that right moment then that could change your whole opinion."

"Mom, I have plans for myself, and getting pregnant at fourteen is not part of those plans," said Kim.

"Kim, no girl plans to get pregnant at fourteen, but it has happened before," said Kyra.

"Mom, it won't happen to me," said Kim. "I won't let it; I promise. And with the door opened to our quarters to where people can peek in, that would make it impossible for me and Adonis to do anything."

"Kim, most of the time you will be allowed to go to the recreation center with Adonis, so why is this issue important to you?" asked Kim.

"It just is, and with the door open to where people can see in, I don't know what the big deal is," said Kim.

Kyra took hold of Kim's hand and said, "Kim, I'm not saying that I'm agreeing to let you and Adonis to be alone in our quarters with the door open, but I will consider it."

Kim grinned and said, "Thanks, for considering it."

"You're welcome," said Kyra.

"So are we done?" asked Kim.

"Actually, since we are out of Julian's earshot there's something I want to know from you," said Kyra.

"Like what?" asked Kim.

"The term 'being stone' is a different term then what the people in the colonies use; however, what I want to know is how do you know what is like to be stone," said Kyra.

"I was never stone in my life if that is what you want to know," said Kim.

Kyra grinned and said, "That's good. How do you know what it's like though?"

"I actually don't," said Kim. "I just hear all the hype."

"Kim, is taking illegal drugs a problem on Earth?" asked Kyra.

"In some areas it is," said Kim. "I lived in an upper class neighborhood, so I was really never around it, but I heard of neighborhoods with three or more crack houses on one block."

"Crack houses?" asked Kyra.

"Crack is one of the types of drugs that people sell or use," said Kim. "The police do what they can to shut the crack houses down, but I heard it is like fighting a losing battle. When one crack house get shut down, another one opens up and takes its place."

Kyra said in a sarcastic manner, "Nice."

"Mom, on Earth, I basically grew up watching commercials about anti-drugs, and hearing about how drugs can screw—" Kyra gave Kim a disciplinary look. Kim timidly grinned as she continued to say, "—I mean, fry someone's brain, so what is the big deal with Julian knowing."

"Kim, I'm sorry that you and the kids on Earth have to grow up witnessing drug issues, but Julian and the other kids in the fleet don't need to learn what you know."

"Okay, I will keep what I know to myself," said Kim.

"Thank you," said Kyra.

"Oh Mom, a lot of the movies on Earth are based on drugs, sex, violence and Rock-n-Roll," said Kim.

"What is Rock-n-Roll?" asked Kyra.

"It's a type of music that is played on Earth," said Kim. "I'm not sure why, but I noticed that the adults only like the Rock-n-Roll music that was recorded from when they were teenagers, but when they become parents to teenagers, they think that the current Rock-n-Roll music is just noise."

Kyra grinned and said, "The colonies 'Crave' music is the same way. Well, we should get back out there."

Kyra and Kim got up and left the bedroom. Seth had Kim's drawings and when Kim stepped into the common room, Seth said, "Kim, these drawing you done are very good."

"Thanks," said Kim.

"So do you have plans to become an artist?" asked Seth.

Kim shook her head and said, "I'm going to be a doctor."

"That's a good profession you chose to go after, but don't give up your hobby of drawing," said Seth.

"I like drawing, so I don't see that as a problem," said Kim.

"So Kim, how did you get to be so good at drawing?" asked Seth.

Kim looked at Kyra in a timid manner and said, "I don't really want to answer that question."

Kyra looked at Kim in a curious manner and asked, "Why don't you want to answer that?"

"I don't want you to think bad of me," said Kim.

"Kim, I would never think badly of you, so it's okay to answer Seth's question," said Kyra.

"I drew pictures when I would get bored, and on Earth I got bored a lot in a classroom," said Kim. "I'm not bored in your classroom though."

Kyra grinned and said, "Kim, I saw the first day of class that you would get bored easy if I didn't assign you your work at your pace."

"So you're not disappointed in me?" asked Kim.

"Why would I be disappointed in you?" asked Kyra.

"By you being a teacher, I just thought that you would, since I used to draw in a classroom," said Kim.

"Kim, you don't do that now, so I'm not disappointed in you by any means," said Kyra. "Also from what you said yesterday you got good grades in school, so it wasn't like you ignored your assignments completely to draw pictures."

In a joking manner Kim said, "Actually, I just ignored the teacher as the teacher taught."

"You ignored the lectures?" asked Kyra.

"I didn't do it all the time, but when I did do it, I would read the book that the teacher was lecturing from rather than listening to the teacher talk," said Kim. "And my fifth grade teacher had so bad of a foreign accent that I couldn't even understand her."

"Well, you do what you're supposed to do now and that is all I'm concern about," said Kyra.

"So, Mom, since you're back, can Julian and I go to the recreation center with Adonis?" asked Kim.

Kyra looked at her watch and said, "I want you and Julian home in three hours."

"Thanks," said Kim. "Adonis; Julian, let's go to the recreation center."

Adonis and Julian walked out into the corridor, but before Kim had a chance to walk out, Kyra said, "Oh, Kim, wait one second." Kim looked at Kyra. "If you run into Cleona or Davida, don't say anything to them about you astral projecting."

"Okay," said Kim. Kim then turned and walked out.

After the door shut behind Kim, Kyra said, "Seth, let me see Kim's drawings with the game on the back of them." After Kyra was handed the papers she looked at each paper. "How is this game played?"

"If you would like we can play a game," said Seth.

"I'm more interested in knowing how the game is played than I am wanting to play the game," said Kyra.

"The best way to learn how to play the game is to play it," said Seth.

"Fine; I'll get a blank piece of paper," said Kyra. Kyra walked away and entered her bedroom. Seth took a seat on the couch and when Kyra returned she sat down on the couch next to Seth. Kyra handed the three pieces of papers she had to Seth. "So how is this game played?"

As the minutes ticked away Seth showed Kyra how to play hangman. At the end of the second game, Seth said, "Kyra, tell me a little about yourself."

"I think you know about everything there is to know about me," said Kyra.

"I don't know if you have any brothers or sisters, or what your favorite color is," said Seth.

Kyra looked at Seth in a curious manner. She then said in a mournful manner, "I had two sisters and two brothers. They were killed in the attack five years ago."

Seth noticed Kyra's eyes becoming watery and said, "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring up a painful memory for you."

Kyra tried to hide her emotions and said, "It's okay. There are people in the fleet who have lost every family member. I at least have my dad."

"Kyra, you have every right to be heartbroken over losing your family members and relatives," said Seth.

"Oh, I know," said Kyra. "I do feel sad when I think of them. I try not to let myself think of them."

"Not thinking about them is the wrong thing to do," said Seth.

"Why is that?" asked Kyra.

"Chances are you and your dad are the only two who know about your siblings and other relatives, so by you not talking about them or even thinking about them is like they were expunged from history," said Seth. "I don't know how the people in the twelve colonies feel about expunging people from history, but from the culture I grew up in, what you are doing is disrespectful to your relatives and ancestors."

"I never thought of it like that," said Kyra.

"Well you should," said Kyra. "I have heard stories of my ancestors as for back as three hundred years. I know some of their names; I know how they lived, and I know their achievements and failures. My relatives and I honor their memories by telling the next generation about them. You should honor your relatives by talking about them."

"I wouldn't know where to begin," said Kyra.

"You can begin by telling me who was the oldest between you and your siblings," said Seth.

"I was the second youngest," said Kyra. "My younger brother and my two sisters lived on Sagitaron. My older brother and I lived on Geminon." Kyra continued to tell Seth about her relatives.

Kyra was talking for twenty minutes when her doorbell rang. Nolan Napier was at the door when Kyra answered it. Nolan looked at Seth for a second. He then looked at Kyra and said, "Kyra, Cmdr. Adama wants to see you Seth and Kim on the Galactica in six hours."

Seth got up and as he was stepping up to Kyra, Kyra looked at her watch and asked "Are you certain he wants us there in six hours?"

"That was what the message was," said Nolan.

"Did he say why?" asked Kyra.

"He didn't say," said Nolan.

"Thanks," said Kyra.

As Nolan walked away, Kyra shut the door and looked at Seth. Seth asked, "Why do you think Cmdr. Adama wants to see us?"

"I don't know, and unlike Kim, I don't like to speculate," said Kyra.

"Since we have six hours, should we continue our discussion?" asked Seth.

"Actually, since I have told you a little about my past, I would like to hear about yours," said Kyra. "Do you have any siblings?"

"I do," said Seth. "I have two older sisters and no brothers. Let's take out seats and I will tell you about them."

After Kyra and Seth retook their seats, Seth told Kyra about his relatives. Seth talked for thirty minutes when Kyra interrupted, "Seth, I don't mean to interrupt, but I need to use the facility."

"Okay; should I go while you gone?" asked Seth.

"Oh no; you can wait here until I get back," said Kyra. "I'll be just a few minutes."

Before Kyra got up, Seth saw an intimate moment. He then leaned towards Kyra and gave her a kiss. Kyra allowed the kiss for a couple of seconds and then pulled away. She then said, "Seth, I can't."

"Why not?" asked Seth.

"I'm not one who jumps into a relationship," said Kyra. "Besides, you have a wife and two daughters on Earth, so I'm surprise you are wanting to start anything."

"The Seth on Earth has a wife and two daughters," said Seth.

"Still, for you being with them was only a few days ago, and I don't know how you can forget how you felt about them," said Kyra.

"Kyra, I haven't forgotten how Seth felt about his family, but when it comes down to it, I'm not Seth," he said. "Sure I'm going by the same name as he is and I share his memories, but I'm not him; I'm his genetic duplicate. So whatever feelings I have for Seth's wife and daughters are just memories of someone else's life. I can never have that life. Kyra, I like you and I strongly believe you like me too or otherwise you would have pulled away from the kiss a lot quicker." Seth took hold of Kyra's hand. "Kyra, we can move at any pace you want, but don't shut me out because I have Seth's memories."

Kyra slightly grinned. She then leaned towards him and gave him a passionate kiss. After the kiss, she said, "Seth, last night when I was remaining vague about a certain topic… well the topic was that Kim wanted you and me to get together."

"Was that the reason she acted the way she did in the Galactica's recreational room?" asked Seth.

"That was the reason," said Kyra. "Kim told me that you just might be my Prince Charming."

Seth grinned and said, "Kim said that." Kyra nodded. "Well, I hope I don't disappoint you or Kim."

"I have a good idea of what a Prince Charming is, but where did the term come from?" asked Kyra.

"Prince Charming is the hero to a few fairytales," said Seth. "At the end of the story, Prince Charming saves the girl, and both Prince Charming and the girl fall madly in love with each other. Most girls' fantasies around Kim's age are to find their Prince Charming and to live happy ever after."

"I wonder if Kim knows those fairytales," said Kyra.

"Most likely she does," said Seth. Seth then looked at her in a curious manner. "I thought you had to use the restroom."

"I do," said Kyra. Kyra stood up. "I'll be back in a few minutes." She then left her quarters.

Ten minutes later Kyra was still away from her quarters. Hilton walked up to Kyra's quarters and rang her doorbell. Hilton had a puzzled expression on his face when Seth answered the door. Hilton then asked, "Is Kyra here?"

"Kyra went to use the facility," said Seth. "She should be back any minute. Do you want to leave her a message?"

"If she will be back any minute than I would like to wait," said Hilton.

"I don't know if Kyra would be okay with you waiting here or I would allow it," said Seth.

"Since you know Kyra, I'm assuming that you know Julian," said Hilton.

"Yes, I know Julian," said Seth.

"Well, I'm his father," said Hilton.

"Oh so you're Hilton," said Seth. He then stuck out his hand to shake hands. "I'm Seth." Hilton shook Seth's hand. "Since you're Julian's father, I guess it would be okay for you to wait for Kyra."

As Seth backed up Hilton walked in and said, "Thank you. Where is Julian?"

"He and Kim are at the recreation room," said Seth.

"Kim is the red headed girl isn't she?" asked Hilton.

"That's her," said Seth.

"So Seth, how long have you and Kyra known each other?" asked Hilton.

"Just for a couple of days now," said Seth. "We met on Cloud Nine."

"That doesn't sound like Kyra to invite you here after two days," said Hilton.

"I was actually invited here to show Kim how to meditate," said Seth.

"Kids Kim's age normally doesn't care anything about meditation," said Hilton.

"Kim is trying to get a handle on her psychic ability," said Seth.

"What do you mean by psychic ability?" asked Hilton.

"She is able to see a future event or past event from a touching objects," said Seth.

"That's impossible," said Hilton.

"You should witness Kim before you say that," said Seth.

Seth's and Hilton's attention were drawn to the front door as it opened. Kyra walked in and when she saw Hilton she said, "Hilton, hi. Welcome back."

"Thank you," said Hilton.

"Kyra, Hilton told me he was Julian's dad so I didn't think you mind if I let him in," said Seth.

"That's okay," said Kyra. "Hilton, Julian is at the recreation center, but before you go there and get him, I need to tell you something that you're not going to like."

In a curious manner, Hilton asked, "Like what?"

"This was my fault; I failed to tell Kim about it," said Kyra.

"Kyra, what is going on?" asked Hilton.

"Mrs. Tadic passed away last night and this morning during the viewing, Kim took Julian into the chapel, and as I said, it was my fault." said Kyra. "I failed to tell Kim to stay out of the chapel with Julian."

Hilton looked at Kyra in a serious manner said, "Kyra, I told you about when I was seven, I saw my first viewing and I had nightmares for years afterwards, so you know how I feel about Julian going to a viewing or to a funeral."

"Hilton, Julian is not traumatized by seeing what he did; however, I don't want you to take my word for it," said Kyra. "I want you to talk to him about it and see for yourself."

"Okay, I'll talk to him, but if he's anything like me, he's going to have nightmares for years to come," said Hilton. "Well, I'm going to go to the recreation center and have a talk with Julian."

"Seth and I will go with you," said Kyra.

"Okay," said Hilton. "After you give me Julian's things we can go."

"I'll be right back with it," said Kyra. She then walked into Kim's bedroom.

Minutes later, inside the recreation center, Adonis, Julian, Faxon and Nathan were playing a game. Kim was standing behind Julian with her back to the entrance.

Hilton was carrying Julian's things, and when he, Kyra and Seth stepped in, Kyra saw Adonis and the others. Kyra pointed and said, "Julian and Kim are over there."

Hilton looked in the direction of Julian in a curious manner and said, "I can't believe he is playing a game with Adonis, Faxon, Nathan and Kim."

"Julian has been playing games with them for the past two days," said Kyra.

Faxon looked up and saw Kyra, Hilton and Seth approaching. He then said, "Julian, your dad is here."

Everyone turned to look as Kyra, Hilton and Seth stepped up.

Julian said with excitement in his voice, "Hi, Dad. I'm playing pi-chello."

"That's good, Julian," said Hilton. "Julian, you are going to have to put your game on hold and come with me."

"Where are we going?" asked Julian.

Hilton looked at Julian as if he was caught off guard by his question. He then pointed to an empty table and said, "Over there. I want to talk to you."

As Julian stood up he said, "Okay."

As Hilton and Julian walked away from the table, Adonis said, "Ms. Lockwood, I can't help to notice that if a picture was taken of you and Seth together, you two would make a lovely couple."

Seth slightly grinned.

Kyra quickly looked at Kim as Kim closed her eyes and clenched her teeth. When Kim opened her eyes a second later she saw Kyra looking at her in a serious manner. Kyra then said, "Kimberly, you are grounded for the remainder of today and all day tomorrow. Since you can't obey me when I give you warnings perhaps you will obey me after this."

"Mom, I was only trying to help you," said Kim. She then looked at Adonis. "Adonis was also supposed to have given you a subtle hint."

"I thought I was being subtle," said Adonis.

"What you did was as subtle as a star going super nova," said Kim.

"Okay, enough," said Kyra. "Kim, I realize you have good attentions and that is why I'm not grounding you for a week, but you need to learn when I tell you to drop an issue, you are to drop it."

"Mom, I think you should date and I think…" said Kim.

"Kimberly, do you want to be grounded for a week?" asked Kyra.

"No," said Kim.

"Well, if the next set of words from your mouth is from a topic I told you to drop then you will be grounded for a week. I will also add additional weeks if you continue after that. Am I clear?" Kim just nodded her head. "Good. Now when I leave to go home, you're coming with me."

Kim timidly grinned.

"Kim, I'm sorry for getting you in trouble," said Adonis.

"Adonis, you didn't get Kim in trouble," said Kyra. "She got herself in trouble."

As Hilton and Julian were walking up Kim said, "Adonis, I'm not mad at you."

Kyra faced Hilton as he and Julian stepped up. Hilton then said, "Kyra, Julian told me what Kim had told him about angels taking Mrs. Tadic to heaven." Hilton looked at Kim. "Kim, if someone would have told me what you told Julian the first time I went to a viewing then perhaps I wouldn't have been terrorized like I was. Thank you for explaining to Julian the way you did."

"You're welcome," said Kim.

"Julian, it was nice having you staying with me for a few days, but Kim and I should get going," said Kyra.

As Kim was standing up, Julian asked, "Can Kim stay?"

"No, Kim can't stay," said Kyra.

"I'm grounded," said Kim.

"Kim, you shouldn't tell people your business like that," said Kyra.

In a smirky manner, Kim said, "I don't care about people knowing things about me." Kim showed a cocky grin.

Kyra looked at Kim in a disciplinary manner. When Kim timidly wiped her mouth Kyra then said, "Kim, it's time to leave."

"Adonis, I guess I will see you in two days," said Kim.

"Ms. Lockwood, can I walk with Kim?" asked Adonis.

"You can," said Kyra.

Adonis stood up and said, "Faxon; Nathan, I'll be back."

"Bye everyone," said Kim.

"Bye," everyone said.

As Kyra, Kim, Seth and Adonis were walking away, Hilton said, "Julian, we need to leave too."

Minutes later, Kyra, Kim, Seth and Adonis were walking up to Kyra's quarters. As Kyra was opening the door, she said, "Kim, you can take a minute to say bye to Adonis and then you get in here."

Kim grinned and said, "Thanks, Mom."

After Kyra and Seth walked in, Adonis took Kim's hand and said, "Kim, I am sorry for getting you grounded."

Kim hugged Adonis and said, "If I didn't put you up to it, then I wouldn't have gotten in trouble. Well, I'll see you when I'm not grounded."

As the hug was ending Adonis said, "I'll see you tomorrow at the chapel."

"I'll see you tomorrow then," said Kim. After Adonis gave Kim a kiss, Kim went inside.

Seth was sitting on the couch. Kyra was standing close to the front door while picking up Kim's drawings from the table. When Kim stepped in Kyra faced Kim; held out the drawing for Kim to take and said, "Kim, if you want these put them up."

As she reached for the drawings she said, "Okay." When Kim touched the drawings Kim got a vision of Kyra and Seth kissing.

Kim's vision only lasted long enough for Kyra to realize Kim was getting a vision. When Kim came out of her vision, Kyra asked, "Kim, what did you see?"

Kim looked at Kyra with a smile on her face and said, "I don't want to say."

"Why don't you want to say?" asked Kyra.

"I don't want to jinx the vision," said Kim.

"What do you mean you don't want to jinx it?" asked Kyra.

"I don't want to stop the vision from coming true," said Kim.

Kyra looked at Kim in a curious manner and said, "Kim, I want you to tell me what you saw."

"My vision wasn't anything bad," said Kim. She then, with a smile on her face, looked at Seth. "In fact I think it is a good vision."

"Kyra, I have a feeling Kim had a vision of us kissing," said Seth.

Kim thought for a second. She then asked, "Do you mean my vision was from the past?"

Kyra grinned and said, "Kim; Seth and I did kiss earlier."

"So I had Adonis say what he did and got myself grounded for no reason?" asked Kim.

"Perhaps this will teach you about meddling in my affairs," said Kyra.

Kim showed a distasteful grin. Kim then said, "So Mom, are you and Seth a couple?"

Kyra looked at Seth and said, "We are not officially a couple, but I will not say no about going on dates with Seth, and if we feel that we can make a go at being a couple then we will become a couple."

"Oh, I really believe you two would make a great couple," said Kim.

"Kim, until we do become a couple, if we even do, I don't want you to be saying anything to anyone about Seth and I," said Kyra.

"Okay, mums the word," said Kim.

Kyra looked at Kim in a curious manner and said, "Excuse me."

"'Mums the word' means that I will keep my mouth shut," said Kim.

"Thank you," said Kyra.

"So Mom, can I get one of your books and read it?" asked Kim.

"You can," said Kyra.

"Thanks," said Kim.

Before Kim was able to take one step towards the bedroom, Kyra said, "Kim, before you get the book and start reading, you need to know that we are going to the Galactica in about five hours."

"Isn't that about the time we are usually going to bed?" asked Kim.

"It is, so we will be going to bed late tonight," said Kyra.

"So what are we going to the Galactica for?" asked Kim.

"I don't know, and I don't want you to be speculating either," said Kyra.

"I won't," said Kim. "Well, I'm going to get that one book I had last night." As Kim walked into Kyra's room, Kyra sat down on the couch next to Seth. Kim was in Kyra's room long enough to get the book. When she walked out she said, "Mom, I'm going to my room to read."

"You can if you want, but there's room on the couch for you," said Kyra.

As Kim was walking towards her room she said, "I don't want to interfere between you and Seth."

"Kimberly, nothing will be going on between me and Seth for you to interfere with," said Kyra.

Kim opened her door and before she stepped in she said, "And if nothing happens then that won't be because of me."

Kyra was about to say something when Kim walked into her room and shut the door. As Kyra was shaking her head, Seth asked, "Why does Kim want us together as much as she does?"

"She knows you're interested in me and she thinks I shouldn't be alone," said Kyra.

"So basically Kim would act the same way towards any poor slob that might show an interest in you," said Seth.

"I didn't say that," said Kyra. "I can tell that Kim really likes you, and if she didn't like you then I doubt she would want us together. Also regardless of how Kim feels about you, I wouldn't be interested in dating you if I wasn't attracted to you."

Seth grinned and leaned towards Kyra to give her the kiss. Kyra allowed the kiss. When the kiss ended, Seth asked, "Should I finish what I was saying before you had to go to the bathroom?"

Kyra slightly grinned. She then said, "You can, but I will need you to leave in a few minutes. I really need to prepare my students' lessons."

Seth began to finish the conversation he started earlier.


	28. THE GENETIC DUPLICATE DAY Six part 6

**THE GENETIC DUPLICATE -- Day 6 part 6**

Five hours later, Kyra, Kim and Seth stepped off the shuttle and onto the Galactica. Kim was standing next to Kyra and she stared at Lt. Gaeta as he walked up to Kyra. Lt. Geata asked in an uncertain voice, "Ms. Lockwood? Mr. Whitefeather?"

Before Kyra was able to answer, Kim said barely above a whisper and in a mocking manner, "Ms. O'Brian?"

Kyra heard Kim and looked at her as if to say, "Cool it." Kim timidly grinned.

As Lt. Gaeta watched in a confused manner, Seth said, "Yes. That's us, but you can call me Seth. And you are?"

"I'm Lt. Gaeta," he said. "I'm here to escort you, Ms. Lockwood and Kimberly."

"Lt. Gaeta, you can call me Kyra," she said. She then gestured to Kim. "She prefers to be called Kim."

"Well everyone, please follow me," said Lt. Gaeta. Lt. Gaeta turned and walked down the corridor. Kyra, Kim and Seth followed close behind. A few minutes later Lt. Gaeta, Kyra, Kim and Seth walked into some vacant quarters. A couch that could seat four people and three chairs were in the room "Kyra; Seth; Kim, Cmdr. Adama will be here soon, so just make yourself comfortable."

"Lt. Gaeta, why are we here?" asked Kim.

"Lt. Gaeta, you don't have to answer Kim," said Kyra.

"I'm curious," said Kim.

"Kim, when aren't you curious?" asked Kyra.

"So, I want to know things," said Kim.

"Actually Kim, I don't know why you are here," said Lt. Gaeta. "Well, everyone can relax and Cmdr. Adama will be here soon."

As Lt. Gaeta was walking out, Kyra put her arm around Kim and said, "You are the most inquisitive person I know."

Kim just grinned.

Seth walked towards the couch and said, "Well, we might as well make ourselves comfortable." Seth sat down. Kyra sat down on the couch next to Seth. Kim took a seat in one of the chairs.

They sat quietly for a couple of minutes when Kim said, "Don't everyone talk at once."

Kyra just looked at Kim and slightly grinned. Seth then said, "Kyra, while we waiting, you should continue what you were saying earlier about your brothers and sisters."

Kim looked at Kyra in an interested manner and asked, "You have sisters and brothers? What are their names?"

"Kim, I had two sisters and two brothers," said Kyra. "They were killed when the colonies were attacked."

"What were their names?" asked Kim.

"Their names were Claudia, Petra, Broddeus and Brice," said Kyra.

"Were you the oldest?" asked Kim.

"No, I was the second youngest," said Kyra

"Who was the youngest?" asked Kim.

"Kim, actually I've given you the order from the oldest to the youngest," said Kyra.

Kim thought for a second. She then said, "So you were younger than Broddeus and older than Brice."

"You got it," said Kyra.

"Mom, how close in age where you with your siblings?" asked Kim.

"Broddeus was almost three years older than me, and Brice was two years younger than me," said Kyra.

"How much older were Claudia and Petra were to you?" asked Kim.

"Claudia was fifteen years older than me, and Petra was eleven years older than me," said Kyra.

Kim thought for a second. She then said, "There was an eight-year-gab between Broddeus and Petra."

"There was," said Kyra.

"Why did your parents wait so long between Broddeus and Petra?" asked Kim.

Kyra looked at Seth and sarcastically said, "Thanks a lot."

As Seth grinned, Kim asked, "What?"

"You wanting to know the finer details, is what," said Kyra.

"What is wrong about knowing?" asked Kim. "

"Not a thing, Kim," said Kyra.

"So why did your parents wait so long to have another baby after Petra?" asked Kim.

Kyra grinned and slightly shook her head. She then said, "Kim, if you must know, my father wasn't Claudia and Petra's natural dad. Their natural dad was killed when Petra was a baby."

"How was he killed," asked Kim.

"I was never told," said Kyra.

"So how long after their dad died did your dad meet your mom?" asked Kim.

"I believe my mom told me, Petra was six when my dad and mom met," said Kyra.

"Where you and your siblings close?" asked Kim.

"Broddeus, Brice and I were close," said Kyra.

"You weren't close with Claudia and Petra?" asked Kim.

"Actually, I was hardly ever around Claudia and Petra," said Kyra.

"Why?" asked Kim.

"I think I told you I was from Geminon," said Kyra.

"You did," said Kim. "Isn't everyone on the Solar Flare from Geminon?"

"I think most of them are, but not all of them," said Kyra. "Anyway, my mom, Claudia and Petra were originally from Sagitaron and when Claudia and Petra became adults they moved back to Sagitaron. I was about seven when Petra moved back to Sagitaron."

"Were your two brothers from Geminon?" asked Kim.

"They were," said Kyra. "Brice did move to and became a citizen of Sagitaron when he was about twenty-one though."

"Mom, when you protested eight years ago on Sagitaron, were your mom, brothers and sisters there protesting also?" asked Kim.

"Broddeus wasn't, but everyone else was," said Kyra.

"Why wasn't Broddeus there?" asked Kim.

"He actually wanted to help protest, but he had a good job on Geminon that he didn't want to lose," said Kyra.

"Mom, a few days ago, you told me that you became a teacher at twenty-two," said Kim.

"That's correct," said Kyra.

"Weren't you protesting at the age of twenty-two?" asked Kim.

"Kim, I wasn't out protesting every day, and my first teaching job was on Sagitaron," said Kyra.

"How long did you teach on Sagitaron?" asked Kim.

"I was only able to teach on Sagitaron for one year," said Kyra.

"Why couldn't you teach there longer than a year?" asked Kim.

"For me to teach on Sagitaron for more than a year, I would have had to apply for citizenship of Sagitaron; however, I didn't want to do that," said Kyra.

"Mom, did your mom apply for citizenship of Geminon?" asked Kim.

"Kim, since my dad was a citizen of Geminon, my mom was allowed to work on Geminon without becoming a citizen of Geminon; however, she did had to renew a work permit once a year to work on Geminon," said Kyra. "Kim, before you ask anymore questions come sit by me."

"Why?" asked Kim.

Kyra patted the empty spot next to her and said, "Just come and sit next to me."

"Fine," said Kim. She then got up, walked to the couch and sat down next to Kyra.

Kyra put her arms around Kim and said, "Kim, I know you don't mean any harm by asking me a lot of questions, but I feel like I'm being interrogated, so for now, enough with the questions."

"I just want to know things about you and who your family members were," said Kim.

"I realize that, and I'm thrilled that you want to know so much about me, but I feel like I'm being interrogated," said Kyra. "So for now, enough with the questions, okay?"

Kim put up her index finger and said, "Just one more question."

Kyra looked at Kim in a skeptical manner for a second. She then said, "Ask it."

"Were you and your mom the only family members who became teachers?" asked Kim.

"How do you know about my mom being a teacher?" asked Kyra.

"Don't you remember?" asked Kim. Kyra slightly shook her head. "The night we tried to convince your dad that I was a psychic I got a vision of your mom being an instructor at a junior military academy."

"Oh, okay, I remember now," said Kyra. "Well, to answer your question; Petra did work at a school in the main office. In fact she is the one who got me my first teaching job; however, my mom and I were the only teachers among my family. Now that is it for the questions, okay?"

"Fine," said Kim. "I'll just sit here quiet and bored until Cmdr. Adama gets here."

Kyra looked at Kim and said, "Be nice."

"Kyra, I doubt you will want to talk more about your relatives," said Seth.

Kyra looked at Seth, and as she shook her head she said, "No."

"Should I talk more about mine?" asked Seth. Seth then saw an expression on Kim's face as if she wanted to say something. "Kim, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," said Kim.

"Kim just wants to ask more questions," said Kyra.

Kim just grinned.

The door to the quarters opened. Kyra, Kim and Seth turned towards the door and watched as Cmdr. Adama walked in. As Cmdr. Adama stepped up to them he said, "I'm sorry to keep you three waiting. Things are crazy in the fleet."

In a mournful manner, Kim asked, "Are people still committing suicide because of me."

Seth looked at Kim in a confused manner as Kyra said, "Kimberly, you are not to blame and I told you that earlier."

"I can't help feeling guilty," said Kim.

"Kim, Kyra is right; you shouldn't feel guilty," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Was my speculation right about why people are committing suicide?" asked Kim.

In a stern manner Kyra said, "Kimberly, enough."

"I just want to know," said Kim.

"Kyra, it's okay; I'll answer Kim's question," said Cmdr. Adama. "Kim, every suicide victim did have some kind of organic chip in his or her head…"

"What's an organ chip?" asked Kim.

"It was a type of signaling device that took five doctors in the fleet and four hours of them performing an autopsy on one of the victims to find," said Cmdr. Adama. "And I do believe that you were correct about your speculation and that those people were mere puppets that didn't have a choice. Anyway that is not why you are here either." Kim just grinned to acknowledge the statement. "The reason why you three were called here is that I want Kim to help the search party to locate Trina Silken."

"Cmdr. Adama, you can't be suggesting that Kim go down on the planet," said Kyra.

"I would never suggest for her to physically go to the planet," said Cmdr. Adama. "What I am suggesting is for her to astral project to the planet."

"Cmdr. Adama, I've already astral projected to the planet, and I doubt I can do anymore than what I have already done," said Kim.

"Kim, Dr. Clu-Isic has joined the search party, and he will lead the search party to your astral projecting spirit," said Cmdr. Adama. "The sun is rising at that location as we speak, so insufficient light won't be a problem."

"It will be in the cave," said Kim.

"It's more of a catacomb than a cave, and that's true," said Cmdr. Adama. "Kim, how did you figured out that Trina was in a catacomb?"

"In some of my dreams I am able to fly like superman,—" Kyra and Cmdr. Adama looked at Kim in a confused manner as Kim continued to say, "—and I just did what I would do in my dreams when I would fly."

"I don't know anything about superman, but I do know what it is like to fly in one's dream," said Cmdr. Adama. "Kim, are you able to fly straight upward while astral projecting?"

"Yes, Cmdr. Adama; that is what I did before," said Kim.

"Kim, I want you to astral project to Trina, and once you there, I want you to go straight up," said Cmdr. Adama. "Once you clear the surface, Dr. Clu-Isic will see you. He will then point the search party towards Trina."

"I can do that," said Kim.

"Good," said Cmdr. Adama. "Seth, you are here to help Kim to achieve the meditation state that she needs to astral project."

"Yes, Commander," said Seth.

"Cmdr. Adama, I need a picture of Trina to meditate with," said Kim.

Cmdr. Adama pulled out a picture of Trina from his coat pocket, held it out for Kim to take and said, "Kim, will this do?"

When Kim took the picture she got a vision like she got earlier when she first touched Trina's picture. This time; however, Kim gasp as if she was having trouble breathing.

Kyra lightly shook Kim, and when Kim came out of her vision, Kyra asked in a concern manner, "Are you okay?"

"I am," said Kim. "I don't think Trina is though. I think she's suffocating."

"Kim; Seth; Kyra and I will step out into the corridor, so you two can get started," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Yes, Commander," said Seth.

After Kyra stood up, she and Cmdr. Adama left the quarters. When the door shut behind them, Kim asked, "Should we sit in the floor like last time or should we sit on the couch?"

"I think the floor will be better," said Seth.

Kim and Seth stood up, and then made themselves comfortable on floor. Kim meditated for only twenty minutes when she reached the level of meditation to astral project. Seth once again noticed Kim in a trance like state

Kim again found herself in total darkness. She then said, "Oh cool. I did it again." Without hesitating Kim bent down and then lunge herself upward in a flying motion. As she reached the surface, she said, "Okay, now how do I stop myself from flying higher?" After making a motion as if to go downward, she decelerated her ascending motion until she came to a stop. "Hey, I'm getting the hang of this." She then turned herself and when she saw the search party of fifteen people, she noticed Dr. Clu-Isic was pointing in her direction. Apollo and Starbuck were among the group.

As Dr. Clu-Isic was walking in Kim's direction, Kim floated to Dr. Clu-Isic. When Kim came close enough to Dr. Clu-Isic, Dr. Clu-Isic said, "Kim, you gave me a good start of where to look for Trina, but now I need you to go back to her and make noise."

As the members in the searched party looked at Dr. Clu-Isic as if he lost his mind Kim asked, "How am I to do that when I can't touch anything?"

"Yell out or scream; I'll hear you," said Dr. Clu-Isic.

"Okay; I do what I can," said Kim. Kim closed her eyes and concentrated. "I want to go back to Trina."

As Kim faded from Dr. Clu-Isic's sight Apollo stepped up and asked, "Dr. Clu-Isic, what's going on?"

"Kim came to me and I told her to go back to Trina and yell out," said Dr. Clu-Isic."

Minutes later, the search party found the cave opening, but after walking through the passageway for nine minutes while shining their flashlights, they came to a dead-end."

Starbuck shined her light in all directions and said, "This was a waste of time coming this way."

Dr. Clu-Isic quickly said, "Everyone, be quiet. I think I hear something." After everyone turned quiet, Dr. Clu-Isic turned himself slowly while trying to get a bearing on where he is hearing the sound.

"Dr. Clu-Isic…" said Starbuck.

"Quiet, please," said Dr. Clu-Isic. He then walked up to a wall; put his ear to it and grinned. "I'm hearing Kim though this wall. She's saying loudly in a melodic tone, 'Behind the barn, down on my knees, Singing Polly Wolly Doodle all day, I thought I heard a chicken sneeze, Singing Polly Wolly Doodle all day.'"

"What kind of song is that?" asked one of the men in the group. "A chicken can't sneeze."

"I'm just saying what I'm hearing," said Dr. Clu-Isic.

"Kim will know a lot of songs that are unfamiliar to us," said Apollo. He then shined his light around the wall. "There must have been a cave-in when that missile impacted the hill last night." He gestured to seven people. "I need you seven to return to the raptor and bring back the mining tools."

"Yes, Captain," said one of the men. The seven people then walked away.

"So Dr. Clu-Isic, how good is Kim's singing?" asked Starbuck.

"Kim sounds pleasant enough," said Dr. Clu-Isic.

As the minutes ticks away Kim continued to sing her song. When Kim heard the sounds of digging she stopped singing and walked in the direction of the sound. Seconds later Dr. Clu-Isic saw Kim walking out of the wall and through the people who were digging at the wall.

Kim faced Dr. Clu-Isic and said, "I see you found me."

"We did," said Dr. Clu-Isic. Apollo stopped striking the wall and faced Dr. Clu-Isic. "We wouldn't have gotten here without your help."

"Dr. Clu-Isic, what's going on?" asked Apollo.

As the search party created a small opening to the other side, Dr. Clu-Isic said, "Kim came out from the wall."

A man quickly exclaimed, "Capt. Apollo, we broke through to the other side with a small hole."

As Apollo walked up to the hole, Kim walked back through the wall. When Apollo shined his light inside the opening Kim saw Trina lying unconscious. Kim then said, "Dr. Clu-Isic, I see Trina. She is unconscious and I'm not sure if she's breathing."

"Okay, thanks, Kim," said Dr. Clu-Isic. "Capt. Apollo, we need to get in there fast."

As the search party was making a big enough opening, Kim felt herself being pulled from the astral plane. Before she faded away, she said, "Dr. Clu-Isic, I feel as though I'm being pulled away." Kim suddenly came out of her trance and looked at Seth. Kim then caught a glimpse of Kyra and Cmdr. Adama, and turned to look.

When Kim looked at Kyra, Kyra asked, "So how do you feel?"

"I feel groggy as if I've been asleep," said Kim. Kim then went to get up.

"Kim, take it slow," said Seth.

Kyra put out her hand to help Kim up. Kim took her hand and when she stood up Cmdr. Adama asked, "Were you successful in showing the search party of where to find Trina?"

"They found her, but I was pulled back to my body before I could find out if she was alive," said Kim.

"If they found Trina then we'll just wait and see," said Cmdr. Adama.

"So Mom, how long have you been watching be?" asked Kim.

"Seth came out into the corridor right after you went into the trance," said Kyra. "Well, since you did what Cmdr. Adama wanted you to do; we should get back to the Solar Flare."

"I don't want to go yet," said Kim. "I want to wait and learn what happen."

"We are already two hours past our sleep period," said Kyra.

"I won't be able to sleep until I learn what happen to Trina," said Kim. Kyra looked at Kim in a skeptical manner. "Mom, please."

"Kim, we will wait around for thirty minutes and then we will leave after that," said Kyra.

"Thanks," said Kim.

"You're welcome," said Kyra. "Cmdr. Adama, if you don't have any objections, Kim and I will wait in the recreation room."

"I have no objections," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Kyra, I will join you," said Seth.

"Then let's go," said Kyra. Cmdr. Adama, Kyra, Kim and Seth left the room.

A few minutes later, Kyra, Kim and Seth were taking a seat at one of the game tables. After setting up the game board, they began playing.

They were playing for a few minutes and as Kim was finishing her turn three crewmembers walked in. As they walked in, one of them said loud enough for Kim to hear, "… that amnesty Pres. Roslin offered last night was a ploy to get people to turn themselves in." Kim looked in the crewmember direction as the crewmember continued to say, "I heard people are being arrested soon after they come forward."

Kyra also heard what the crewmember said, and watched Kim's facial expression as it changed into shock. Kyra then said, "Kim, don't listen to any rumors you hear."

"I want to go talk to Cmdr. Adama," said Kim.

"Kim, I believe Pres. Roslin was telling the truth yesterday, so don't listen to any rumors."

Kim stood up and said, "Some rumors are true though and I want to talk Cmdr Adama."

Kyra quickly stood up and position herself in front of Kim. She then said, "Kimberly, sit down; you're not going anywhere."

"I want to talk to Cmdr. Adama," Kim insisted.

"Kimberly…" said Kyra.

"Mom, I'm not trying to disrespect you, and you can ground me until I'm eighteen, but I need to know if I was scammed," said Kim.

Kyra looked at Kim in an uncertain manner for a second. She then faced Seth and said, "Seth; Kim and I will be back after we talk to Cmdr. Adama."

"Thank you," said Kim.

"You're welcome," said Kyra. She and Kim then walked away.

After leaving the recreation room, Kyra and Kim walked up to a security officer who was walking through the corridor. After Kyra talked with the security officer, he escorted Kyra and Kim to Cmdr. Adama's quarters.

When Kyra and Kim walked into Cmdr. Adama's quarters, Cmdr. Adama asked, "Kyra, what can I do for you?"

"Commander, there's a rumor on this ship that Kim and I just heard," said Kyra. "Kim is insisting to find out what you know of that rumor."

"Which rumor is that?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"There is a rumor that Pres. Roslin is not honoring the amnesty," said Kyra.

"I know about that rumor, and isn't true," said Cmdr. Adama. "Kim, no one lied to you."

"Cmdr. Adama, is Pres. Roslin going to do anything to stop that rumor?" asked Kim.

"Kim, we actually don't want that rumor stopped," said Cmdr. Adama.

"If you don't stop that rumor then the people who have a chip in their heads won't come forward," said Kim.

"You're correct, Kim, and they won't be committing suicide either," said Cmdr. Adama.

Kim thought for a second. She then said, "You started that rumor."

"Col. Tigh was the one to start it," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Why didn't you just tell the people to lay low until the crisis was over?" asked Kim.

"Kim, we needed the Cylons in these people's heads to think that they are safe from detection," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Won't the Cylons know that once you have the people examine that you will find them?" asked Kim.

"Kim, there a second part to that rumor that states that we don't have the resources or the time to look for the people with a chip in their heads," said Cmdr. Adama.

"How are you going to stop the Cylons if those people don't come forward?" asked Kim.

"Dr. Atkins along with a few other are working on a way to jam that signal," said Cmdr. Adama.

"So once that signal is jammed, will you offer the amnesty again?" asked Kim.

"Kim, as I said before, you were correct about those people being puppets so those people won't be arrested at any point. Once we figure out how to eliminate these chips even Meredith Green will be released from custody."

Kyra put her arm around Kim and asked, "Does that satisfy you?"

Kim grinned and said, "I'm satisfied."

"Commander, we're going," said Kyra.

"Bye, Cmdr. Adama," said Kim. "Thanks for letting me know."

"Kim, just remember that most rumors are not true," said Cmdr. Adama.

"I just wanted to make sure that this rumor wasn't true," said Kim.

Cmdr. Adama just grinned and nodded. Kyra and Kim then turned and walked out.

After stepping into the corridor Kyra said, "Kim, don't say a word about that rumor being false to anyone. Okay?"

"Can I tell Seth?" asked Kim.

"I'll tell Seth, but you are not to tell anyone," said Kyra.

"Okay," said Kim. "Mom, I wonder how many rumors Cmdr. Adama started just to achieve a certain results."

"Kim, I don't want you speculating or thinking about that," said Kyra.

"I'm just wondering," said Kim.

"Kimberly, promise me you will drop that," said Kyra.

"Okay, I'll drop it; I promise," said Kim.

"Okay," said Kyra.

Minutes later, after Kyra and Kim retook their seats in the recreation center, Seth gestured towards the crewmember and asked, "So was what we heard from that crewmember a rumor?"

Kyra whispered what Cmdr. Adama said in Seth's ear.

When Kyra was done, Kim asked, "Should we finish our game?"

"I can't remember whose turn it is," said Seth.

"I had just moved when those three walked in, so it's Mom's turn," said Kim.

"We'll finish," said Kyra. She then reached to take her turned.

Kyra, Kim and Seth were playing for thirty minutes when Kyra looked at her watch. She then said, "Kim, it's time for us to leave."

"We haven't heard anything yet, so can we wait a few more minutes?" asked Kim.

"We actually been waiting to hear something for forty minutes, so we have already waited longer than what I originally said," said Kyra.

"Then what is a few extra minutes after that," said Kim.

Kyra stood up and said, "Kim, we are leaving, so let's go."

"Fine," said Kim. She and Seth then stood up.

Minutes later, as Kyra, Kim and Seth were walking towards the landing bay from a busy corridor, Starbuck and Dr. Clu-Isic walked into view.

When Kim saw them, she said, "Oh cool. Starbuck and Dr. Clu-Isic are back." Kim then called out, "Starbuck, how's Trina."

People stared as Kyra quickly exclaimed, "Kimberly, stop hollering."

Kim looked at Kyra and timidly grinned.

As Starbuck and Dr. Clu-Isic walked up Starbuck said, "Trina is in stable condition. She is on her way to the Rising Star with minor injuries."

"Cool, she's alive," said Kim.

"Thanks to your odd ability she is," said Starbuck. "Kim, I understand from Dr. Clu-Isic that you have a pleasant singing voice. Perhaps you can let us hear those Earth songs that you know."

"I would be too nervous to sing in front of people," said Kim. "When I was singing earlier I knew I was going to be heard by only Dr. Clu-Isic."

"I heard Kim sing, and she does have a pleasant singing voice," said Seth.

Kim looked at Seth and thought for a second, "Oh god, you heard me singing to Lydia?"

"I walked up just as you were finishing," said Seth.

"Okay, I could have gone without finding out that you heard me sing," said Kim.

"Kim, there's nothing to be embarrassed about," said Kyra. "You are very talented at playing the musical keyboard, and although I haven't heard you sing, Seth and Dr. Clu-Isic say that you are good."

"Kim, there were several comments made about how well you sang after you ran into the restroom," said Seth.

"Well, I don't like a mob of people staring at me," said Kim. "It makes me nervous."

"Well, I'm not going to try to talk you into something that you don't feel comfortable about doing," said Starbuck.

Kim just grinned.

"Kim, why were you singing while astral projecting?" asked Seth.

"Dr. Clu-Isic wanted me to make noise to where I can be heard, so I loudly sang Polly Wolly Doodle," said Kim.

Beth appeared out of sight from Kim and Dr. Clu-Isic as Kyra said, "Starbuck, thanks for the information about Trina, but Kim and I need to go."

Beth saw Dr. Clu-Isic and blurted out, "Oh my god! What are you?"

Kim and Dr. Clu-Isic both turned to look. Starbuck noticed their odd movements and asked, "Kim; Dr. Clu-Isic what's going on?"

Before Kim was able to answer Dr. Clu-Isic said, "There is an adult spirit with us, and she looks a lot like Kim."

Starbuck watched in a confused manner.

Beth looked at Dr. Clu-Isic and asked, "Can you see me?

"I can see you," said Dr. Clu-Isic.

Kim gestured to Dr. Clu-Isic and said, "Beth, his name is Dr. Clu-Isic. He is an Eydolian and all Eydolians are able to see ghosts along with you and me as we astral project. Dr. Clu-Isic, her name is Beth. She is astral projecting here from Earth."

"Wow, this is getting extremely bizarre," said Beth.

"Tell me about it," said Kim.

"Kim, what did Beth say?" asked Kyra.

"She just commented that things were bizarre around here," said Kim.

"With people running around like chickens with their heads cut off for the past twenty-four hours, I would agree with that," said Starbuck. Starbuck then noticed Kim looking at her in a curious manner. "Kim, you look puzzled."

"I was just curious about how you know about Earth creatures like chickens," said Kim.

Kyra put her arm around Kim, and said, "Kim, I'm willing to take a chance and say that most domesticated animals like horses, dogs and cats; and other animals like chickens and ducks were taken to Earth from Kobol."

"That's interesting," said Beth.

"Mom, how do you explain the wolves on Earth?" asked Kim.

Beth looked at Kim in a puzzled manner and asked, "Do you call Kyra, mom?"

Kim looked at Beth as Starbuck said, "If you mean wolf, wolf is a common name."

Without answering Beth, Kim faced Starbuck and said, "On Earth, wolves are undomesticated animals from the dog family. A wolf would be said when you are talking about one of them."

Beth repeated her last question, "Kim, do you…"

As Beth was in the middle of her question, Seth said, "Wolves are a difficult animal to domesticate, but it can be done."

Dr. Clu-Isic watched and listened in a confused manner.

"Kimberly, do you call Kyra, Mom?" Beth asked again.

Kim looked at Beth and exclaimed, "Yes. Now can we go on to something else?" When Kim looked at Kyra, Kyra was looking at her in a concern manner. "I was talking to Beth. She was asking me a repeating question."

"What was she asking?" asked Kyra.

"She heard me calling you mom, and she was questioning me about it," said Kim.

Dr. Clu-Isic continued to listen and watch in a baffled manner.

"Anyway, let's drop the animal discussion for now," said Kyra. "Beth, obviously we can't do it now, but can you return to finish going over the formulas at the same time tomorrow that you did today?"

"I can," said Beth.

"Beth says that she can," said Kim.

"Good," said Kyra.

"Kim, I'm actually here to tell you that I was able to upload the formulas that I did get onto the internet," said Beth.

"Cool," said Kim.

"Kim, what's cool?" asked Kyra.

"Beth just told me that she uploaded the formulas on the internet," said Kim.

"That's excellent," said Kyra.

"Kim, I can't stay," said Beth.

"Okay; I'll see you tomorrow," said Kim.

"Dr. Clu-Isic, it was nice to meet you," said Beth.

"It was interesting to meet you," said Dr. Clu-Isic.

As Beth was fading away, Kyra asked, "Kim, is Beth leaving?"

"She just now left," said Kim. "She said she couldn't stay."

"We have to get going anyway," said Kyra. "Starbuck, thanks for the information on Trina."

"You're welcome," said Starbuck.

"Kim, let's go," said Kyra.

"Bye Starbuck; bye Clu-Isic," said Kim.

"Bye Kim," said Starbuck.

As Kyra, Kim and Seth walked down the corridor, Kim asked, "Mom, are lions and tigers from Kobol?"

"I'm not familiar with those animals," said Kyra.

"What about…" said Kim.

Kyra quickly interrupted Kim and said, "Kim, stop."

"I just want to know which animals on Earth that might have come from Kobol," said Kim.

"I know why you are asking, and there would be no way for me to properly answer you, so tomorrow you can go to the computer room and learn which animals on Earth came from Kobol," said Kyra.

"I'm grounded," said Kim.

"I know that, but as long as you promise me that you will not go anywhere else I will allow you to do this," said Kyra.

"Mom, don't I have to have an assignment paper before I'm allowed to use one of the computers?" asked Kim.

"I will go with you when you go, and I will explain to the person working why you want to use the computer to access the wildlife and plant life that originated from Kobol," said Kyra.

Kim thought for a second. She then asked, "There might be plants on Earth that came from Kobol?"

"I don't know for sure, but I'm willing to say that there are vegetables and fruits on Earth that originated from Kobol," said Kyra. "So do you want to go to the computer room tomorrow?"

"I do want to, and thanks, Mom, for letting me do this," said Kim.

As they walked through the corridor, Kyra hugged Kim and said, "You're welcome."

Starbuck and Dr. Clu-Isic were walking in the opposite direction, as Clu-Isic said, "So Kyra is not Kim's natural mother, and Kim is Beth's genetic duplicate."

"That's correct," said Starbuck.

"Wow," said Dr. Isic.

Thirty minutes later, When Kyra, Kim and Seth walked up to Kyra's quarters, Kyra unlocked the door and said, "Kim, go inside and get reading for bed. I'll be a minute as I say bye to Seth."

Kim smiled and said, "In that case, let me hug you goodnight now because I'm not waiting up for you to come in."

As Kim went to give Kyra a hug, Kyra exclaimed, "Kimberly."

While Kim was hugging Kyra she asked, "What?"

As they broke the hug Kyra said, "You are too young to be thinking in that manner."

"Mom, I'm fourteen, not five," said Kim. "I know what…"

"Kimberly, just go to bed," said Kyra.

"Fine," said Kim. She then turned and went into the quarters.

As the door closed behind Kim, Kyra looked at Seth and saw him being slightly amused. Kyra then said, "By you being amused is just going to encourage Kim."

"Kyra, Kim doesn't need encouragement from anyone," said Seth.

"Still, stop smiling," said Kyra.

"What if I tell you that my smile is from being around a beautiful woman for the past few hours whom I'm definitely attracted too?" asked Seth.

In a joking manner, Kyra said, "I thought you were with me for past few hours."

"Cute," said Seth. Seth then gave Kyra a passionate kiss.

Five minutes later as Kim was lying in bed in the dark while thinking about the suicides in the fleet, Kyra knocked on Kim's bedroom door.

"Come in," said Kim.

When Kyra walked in, the light came on by itself to a dim setting. Kyra then said, "I just wanted to tell you goodnight."

In a depressed manner Kim said, "Goodnight."

Kyra heard the tone and asked, "Kim, what's wrong?"

"I'm thinking about that one vision I had," said Kim.

Kyra sat on the edge of Kim's bed and asked, "Which vision?"

Without sitting up, Kim said, "The one about the medics responding to suicide victims. Mom, in my vision, I saw a few of the faces of the victims who took their own lives and now I can get those faces or images out of my head."

Kyra took hold of Kim's hand and said, "Kim, what happen to those people was a tragedy and they should be mourn, but you are not responsible for any of it."

"You keep telling me that, but I just can't help feeling the way I do," said Kim. "I mean, it was my vision that started it."

"Kim, I want you to think of it this way; if you didn't have that vision and the problem was revealed five years from now, twice or maybe even three times as many people would have had a chip implanted in their heads," said Kyra. "The suicide rate would have been doubled to what it is now, so you actually save lives by revealing it to us now."

Tears filled Kim's eyes as she said, "Mom, I hate the idea that anyone had to die because of this."

Kyra slightly grinned and said, "So do I, but we are at war with the Cylons, and during war people are going to die. You did tell Pres. Roslin that the people on Earth are not strangers to war."

"I did, but I was never around anything like this," said Kim. "The last war that was fought in the United State was more than a hundred and forty years ago, and that war was the Civil War. In that war the southern states tried to break away from the United State."

"Where were the Earth's world wars fought?" asked Kyra.

"World War I and World War II were fought in Europe," said Kim. "All the wars after World War II that Americans fought in were also fought away from the United States. Unless a person joins the military, the closes most Americans come to seeing a war is what is shown in the news, books or the movies."

"Kim, your fears are genuine, so by no means am I trying to lessen your fears," said Kyra. "We can even talk about it at anytime you feel the need to talk about it; nevertheless, while the Cylon-threat is among us, people dying from the Cylons is a fact of life. If one of your visions just happens to make the Cylons nervous, and people are killed as a result, you by no means are to blame for that. You are not to blame for what the Cylons do, so no more blaming yourself. Okay?"

Kim forced a grinned on her face and said in an insincere manner, "Okay." Kyra heard the tone and gave her an inquisitive look. "I'll try."

"Kim, when you close your eyes to go to sleep, I want you to do what Seth has you do while you meditate," said Kyra.

"Why?" asked Kim.

"Please do it for me tonight without asking why, okay?" asked Kim.

In a skeptical manner Kim said, "Okay, but I don't know if creating a diversion will work."

"If you knew why I told you to do it then why did you asked why?" asked Kyra.

"The reason why popped in my head after I asked why," said Kim.

"Well, I still want you to use that meditation exercise when you close your eyes," said Kyra. "Okay?"

"Okay," said Kim.

"Good," said Kyra. "How about another goodnight hug?"

Kim grinned. She then raised up and gave Kyra a hug. While hugging Kyra, she said, "Goodnight, Mom."

Kyra ended the hug, kiss Kim on the forehead and said, "Goodnight."

Before Kyra was able to stand up Kim said, "Mom."

Kyra saw that Kim was searching for the correct words to say. Kyra then asked, "Kim, what is it?" Kim looked at Kyra in an uncertain manner. "Kim, whatever you want to tell me you can just say it."

Kim looked at Kyra in a nervous manner and said, "Without sounding too lame I wanted to tell you that I love you. I'm happy to be living here with you and I'm happy with being able to call you mom."

Kyra grinned and gave Kim another hug. When the hug was over Kyra said, "Kim, I'm going to let you in on a little secret."

"What kind of secret?" asked Kim.

"When you were having that vision about Dr. Clu-Isic and that dome, Dr. Clu-Isic had referred to you as my daughter," said Kyra. "I was about ready to correct him, but when I started to do so, I couldn't do it. For me to tell someone that you were not my daughter all of a sudden became heartbreaking." Kim smiled. "From that moment on, and as far as I'm concern, you are my daughter, and I love you too." Kim gave Kyra a heartfelt hug. The hug lasted a few seconds and as they were ending the hug Kyra kissed Kim on the cheek. "Okay, now it's time for us to go to bed, so lay back down, close your eyes and think of that meditation exercise."

Kim grinned and said, "Okay."

After lying back down Kim watched Kyra as she stood up, walked to the door, and left the room. Kim then pressed a button at the wall above her to turn off the light completely.


	29. THE GENETIC DUPLICATE DAY Seven part 1

**THE GENETIC DUPLICATE -- Day 7 part 1**

Kyra and Kim were sleeping for four hours when Kim yelled out in her sleep, "It's not my fault. Go away."

As Kim kept repeating herself, Kyra woke up and heard her. After getting up and walking into Kim's room, she saw that Kim was talking in her sleep. Kyra then gently woke her up.

Kim quickly sat up and looked around in an unfocused manner. Kim then looked at Kyra, brushed her hair from her face and asked, "Is it time to get up?"

"No; you still have about four hours to sleep," said Kyra. "You were yelling, 'It's' not my fault,' in your sleep."

"I was just having a dream that's all," said Kim.

"It sounded more like a nightmare," said Kyra. Kyra sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm also curious to know what wasn't your fault."

Kim was quiet for a second. She then said, "I dreamed that people were killed and then came back like in the movie, 'The Night of the Living Dead.' The people came after me for them being killed. Mom, I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"Hey, you didn't disappoint me," said Kyra.

"I couldn't get my mind off of feeling guilty," said Kim. "I even dreamed about it."

"Kim, I'm not disappointed in you," said Kyra. "I never expected you to stop feeling guilty right away. I never thought that you would dream about it once you were asleep though. Of course those horror movies you watched on Earth didn't help matters."

"What do the horror movies I watched have to do with my dream?" asked Kim.

"Kim, your knowledge of the movies gave you the setting of the dream and your feeling guilty is what triggered the dream," said Kyra.

"I guess that makes sense," said Kim.

"Kim, we can go into the common room and talk until you relax enough to go back to sleep?" asked Kyra.

"I'm okay to go back to sleep now," said Kim.

"You're not too upset over the dream?" asked Kyra.

"It was just a bad dream, and I had bad dreams before," said Kim. "I have always turned over and went back to sleep."

"Okay, if you find yourself unable to sleep, you can come to me at anytime," said Kyra.

"Okay," said Kim. "Goodnight."

Kyra kissed Kim on her forehead. She then said, "Goodnight, oh and try to have pleasant dreams,"

Kim grinned and said, "I'll try." Kim then lay down again as Kyra was standing up. After Kyra left the room, Kim turned off the light and closed her eyes.

Three hours later, Kyra's conversation in the common room with her dad woke Kim up. Kim got up, got dressed and walked into the common room.

Kyra and Capt. Lockwood were sitting on the couch. Capt. Lockwood was sitting on the end while Kyra sat in the middle. Four novels were on the coffee table. Underneath the novels was a pad of blank paper.

When Kim stepped in, Kyra stopped what she was saying to her dad and looked at her watch. She then said, "Good morning, Kim. How did you sleep?"

As Kim was sitting down next to Kyra, she said, "I slept okay." Kim then made a gesture that she was still tired.

"Kim, you look tired," said Capt. Lockwood.

Kim said as she was yawning, "I am."

"I was going to let you sleep for another hour, so if you're tired, go back to bed," said Kyra.

"If I go back to bed, I might start having strange dreams again," said Kim.

"You just said you slept okay," said Kyra.

"I did sleep okay, but I also had a weird dream," said Kim.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Kyra.

"I dreamed that the corridors on this ship were a flowing river and I was swimming in it," said Kim. "Everyone from this ship was in a row boat while trying to get around."

"That was a weird dream," said Capt. Lockwood.

"Actually, I was enjoying that dream," said Kim. "I was eleven the last time I swam in the river, and I miss it. I was actually supposed to have spent two weeks with my Aunt Brittany and Uncle Robert. Those are my relatives, who own a farm, and their farm is not too far from a river, so I would have been able to swim in the river then, but I was taken by space aliens a month before I was supposed to do that. I wonder if Beth swam in the river then."

"It sounds as though you like swimming very much," said Capt. Lockwood.

"That's my favorite thing I like to do," said Kim. "On Earth we had an indoor swimming pool at my house, and I would go swimming every chance I got. If I got angry at my parents or one of my brothers, the swimming pool was the first place I went."

In an inquisitive manner, Kyra said, "So swimming helps to calm you down."

"I never thought of it like that, but I guess it does," said Kim. When Kyra grinned Kim looked at her in a confused manner. "Why are you grinning?"

"Kim, that dream you had wasn't weird at all," said Kyra.

"What do you mean?" asked Kim.

"Your subconscious was providing you the means of relaxing," said Kyra. "Since we don't have a swimming pool for you to calm down, your dream provided you a river."

"That makes sense," said Kim. "Mom, you should be a dream therapist or at least a therapist. I think you're good at it."

Kyra grinned and said, "Actually I owe my skills as a therapist to Petra. Petra was a school therapist. She gave me a lot advice during my first year of teaching. Also I think Petra gave me more reading assignments than I gave my students."

Kim looked at the books and asked, "Speaking of reading assignments, what's with the books?"

"Those are mystery novels," said Kyra. "My dad got them for you."

"Oh cool; thanks Capt. Lockwood," said Kim.

Capt. Lockwood grinned, and said, "You're welcome. I also brought you a pad of blank paper. It's on the bottom of the books."

"Thanks," said Kim. "Did mom ask you to get it for me?"

"She did," said Capt. Lockwood. "Oh, I almost forget." He then pulled out some colored pencils from his coat pocket. "Here are some pencils I thought you could use."

As Kim took the pencils she said, "Oh cool. Thanks."

"You're welcome," said Capt. Lockwood. He then stood up. "Kyra, I need to get to the pilot's cabin."

"Okay, Dad, I'll see you later," said Kyra.

"Bye, Capt. Lockwood," said Kim. "Thanks again for the books."

"Again, you're welcome," said Capt. Lockwood. He then left the quarters.

Kim stood up and said, "Mom, I'm going to the bathroom."

Kyra looked at Kim's feet and said, "Kim, put on your shoes and brush your hair. You can stop off to use the bathroom while we go to the mess hall."

"I guess I can hold it until then," said Kim. She then walked into her bedroom.

Twenty minutes Kyra and Kim walked into the dining area while carrying their rations. Kim saw Hilton and Julian at a table eating their rations. She then asked, "Mom, can we sit with Hilton and Julian?"

"We can ask Hilton if we can join them," said Kyra. Seconds later Kyra and Kim walked up to Hilton's table. Hilton and Julian were sitting on the same side of the table. "Hilton, do you mind if Kim and I join you and Julian."

"I don't mind," said Hilton. Kyra and Kim sat down on the opposite side from Hilton. "Kim, Julian tells me that he had a great time playing games with you."

"I enjoyed hanging out with him too," said Kim.

"Kim, I don't let Julian go to the recreation room without me going with him…" said Hilton.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I wasn't supposed to take him there," said Kim.

"Kim, no-no, I wasn't meaning to imply that you did something wrong," said Hilton. "I guess I should have chosen my words more carefully. What I was trying to say, Julian likes playing games with you and you seem to be good with him, so I was thinking if you didn't mind, I would let Julian go to the recreation room without me as long as you were there to look after him."

Kim looked at Hilton in a curious manner and asked, "I like playing games with him and reading to him, so why would I mind?"

"Normally kids your age don't want kids Julian's age tagging along," said Hilton.

"Julian is my buddy, so he can tag along with me anytime," said Kim.

"Okay, that's all I wanted to know," said Hilton.

"Kim, will you play the musical keyboard?" asked Julian.

Kim looked at Kyra and said, "I do want to play."

Kyra grinned and asked, "Are you sure?"

Kim nodded and said, "I'm sure. I just freaked out yesterday when I saw people staring at me. People like my playing, so I want to play again. I just hope I don't freak out again." Kyra rubbed Kim's back. Kim looked at Kyra and grinned. "Oh Mom, when is Mass?"

"We have an hour before it starts," said Kyra.

"That's seems awfully quick after getting up," said Kim.

"Kim, you actually slept two hours later than what you usually do," said Kyra.

"If I slept later than usual then why were you wanting me to go back to bed?" asked Kim.

"We went to bed late last night, so I was letting you sleep late," said Kyra. "Now eat your food."

Kim took a bite of her food.

On board the Galactica in one of the sick bay's wards, Dr. Salik, Cmdr. Adama and Cassandra were standing at the bedside of belonging to a woman in her early twenties.

When the woman woke up, she abruptly sat up and looked around in a terrified manner. She then looked at Dr. Salik and asked, "Where am I?"

"We will answer all your questions, but right now we need you to tell us what your name is," said Cmdr. Adama.

"My name is Jessica Randall, but you can call me Jess," the woman said.

"Jess, my name is Cmdr. Adama," he said. He then pointed out the others. "This is Dr. Salik and his assistant Cassandra."

"Commander, your uniform looks military, but I don't recognize the insignias," said Jess.

"That and other things will be explained to you shortly," said Cmdr. Adama. "Jess, what is the last thing you remember?"

Jess thought for a few seconds. She then said, "I was in the woods camping with my boyfriend and eight others. It was nighttime and we were all enjoying singing at the campfire, except for Marcie and her boyfriend, Daniel. Marcie ran into camp yelling that Daniel had fallen into a river from a cliff and disappeared from sight. Daniel couldn't swim, so everyone ran towards the river with flashlights. After reaching the sections of the river where he fell in at we separated to search for him. I know I wandered around for a good fifteen minutes when my flashlight went dead."

Jess stopped talking. Capt. Adama waited a second. He then asked, "What happen after that?"

Jess said in a manner as if she wasn't sure of what she was saying was true, "I banged on the flashlight a couple of time trying to get it to work." There was a short silence. "The sky then lit up as if it was daytime. Oh my god!" Jess looked around in a terrified manner. "Who are you people and where am I?"

"Jess, this might be difficult for you to believe, but you were abducted by space aliens," said Cmdr. Adama.

"You can't be serious," said Jess.

"I am serious," said Cmdr. Adama. "You were found in stases on board a severely crippled alien ship, and we brought you aboard our ship, the Battlestar Galactica."

In a stunned manner, Jess asked, "What is a battlestar?"

"A battlestar is a warship that travels through the stars," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Okay, I'm going to wake up any second now," said Jess.

"You are not having a dream," said Cmdr. Adama.

Jess looked at Cmdr. Adama's uniform more carefully. She then said, "So this is real and while I was in stases people launched starships into space."

"The people aboard this ship and the other ships in our fleet are from the twelve colonies of the colonies of Kobol; however, we are human," said Cmdr. Adama. "In fact we believe that the humans on Earth are our thirteenth tribe."

"You told me that I'm not having a dream, but I must be," said Jess. "This is too unbelievable to be true."

"I understand how overwhelming this news is to you, but I assure you that everything I told you is true," said Cmdr. Adama.

"If this is not a dream and you are telling the truth, are we orbiting Earth?" asked Jess.

"We are nowhere near Earth, but we are searching for Earth," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Then how do you know that I'm from Earth?" asked Jess.

"There are six others who were abducted as well," said Cmdr. Adama. "You are the third to regain consciousness."

Jess asked in an inquisitive manner, "Six others? My friends?"

"The two who woke up before you are not from your group," said Cmdr. Adama. "I don't know about any of the others."

"Are you certain the two who woke up are not from my group?" asked Jess.

"The two who woke up before you are, Kimberly O'Brian and Seth Whitefeather," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Okay, you're right; I don't know them, but if all possible, I would like to meet them," said Jess.

"I can arrange it," said Cmdr. Adama. "Cassandra, are there any shoes for Jess?"

"Yes, Commander," said Cassandra. She then walked to a table; picked up a pair of shoes; walked to Jess and handed her the shoes.

As Jess was putting on the first shoe, Cmdr. Adama said, "Jess, there's one more bit of the information about you that you should know."

As Jess was putting on the second shoe she asked, "What about me?"

"When the aliens abducted you, they also made a genetic duplicate of you," said Cmdr. Adama. "Jess, you are that genetic duplicate…"

In a stunned manner she blurted out, "I'm a genetic duplicate?"

"You are; however, you are also Jessica Randall as much as the Jessica Randall who is on Earth," said Cmdr. Adama. "Normally I would keep my mouth shut about this, but Kim and Seth figured it out on their own, so you might too."

"Whoa, wait a second," said Jess. "I'm a clone and the real Jessica is on Earth?"

"Clones have flaws within the DNA; however, you have no flaws of being duplicated, and as I said, you are Jessica as much as the other Jessica who was released on Earth," said Cmdr. Adama.

"How do you know that I'm the… the genetic duplicate and not the other way around?" asked Jess.

"Are you supposed to have any scars?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

Jess looked at her right palm. She then said, "When I was sixteen I was running near a house that was being remodeled. There were boards all over with nails sticking up. As I was running, I tripped and when I tried to catch my fall, my hand caught one of those nails just right and I drove that nail through my hand. I'm supposed to have a scar right there, but I don't. Cmdr. Adama, how do you know that the other Jessica was released?"

"We get a lot of our information from Kim," said Cmdr. Adama. "She is fourteen years old, and she is a psychic with the ability to astral project. The Kim on Earth is twenty-four and she has the same ability. With their astral projecting ability we have an indirect communications to Earth."

"Okay, this is becoming more bizarre each passing minute," said Jess.

Cmdr. Adama grinned and said, "I share your feeling of things being bizarre. Now, if you come with me, I will give you a tour of the Galactica."

Jess stood up and asked, "Commander, the Kim on Earth is ten years older than the Kim on the Galactica?"

"Kim actually lives on the luxury liner the Solar Flare, but yes; that's correct," said Cmdr. Adama. "You, Kim, Seth and the others were in stases for ten years."

"Wow, this is unbelievable," said Jess. "Cmdr. Adama, you said that the ship I was found in was crippled. How was it crippled?"

"Come with me, and I will tell everything you want to know," said Cmdr. Adama.

Jess followed Cmdr. Adama out the door. As they walked down the corridor Cmdr. Adama told Jess everything she wanted to know.

While walking through the corridor, Cmdr. Adama and Jess met up with Lt. Gaeta. Lt. Gaeta said, "Commander, all but four crews on the planet have secured their equipment. Three of the four will be about another six hours. Abraham's harvesting crew is experiencing a harsh electrical storm, and we won't be able to evacuate them until after the storm passes. However, Col. Tigh estimates that we will be able to leave this system in about fifteen hours."

"Thank you, Lieutenant; carry on," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Yes, Sir," said Lt. Gaeta.

As Lt. Gaeta was walking away, Cmdr. Adama picked up the conversation with Jess of where he had left off.

During Mass, as Casimir gave the sermon, Kim played the musical keyboard on Casimir's cue. Kim sat where she couldn't see the people in the chapel. Fifteen minutes before the sermon came to an end, Starbuck and Jess entered the chapel and sat down in the back row of seats. Kyra and Seth sat close to the front.

Jess listened with interest to the remaining fifteen minutes and when Casimir ended Mass, Starbuck stood up and said, "Follow me and I will introduce you to Kyra and Kim."

As people were preparing themselves to leave the chapel, Kim sat at the musical keyboard and played. Casimir stepped up to Kim and said, "Kim, you can stop playing now."

While Kim continued to play, she asked, "Do I have to stop?"

"You don't have to stop, but Mass is over," said Casimir.

Kyra and Seth were walking up and heard Kim say, "Well, I just want to play until most of the people have left the chapel."

Before Casimir was able to respond Kyra asked, "Kim, why do you want to keep playing?"

Casimir stepped away to let Kyra handle things.

Kim said, as Starbuck, Jess, Hilton, Julian and Adonis were walking up, "When I play, I focus my attention on my music and not on the crowd. When I'm not playing, I'm aware of the crowd."

When Starbuck, Jess, Hilton, Julian and Adonis stepped up, Starbuck said, "Kim, you are good at playing the musical keyboard."

Kim stopped playing and said, "Okay, now I'm starting to feel the present of the crowd."

"Kim, relax," said Kyra.

"People stepping up here are making me nervous," said Kim.

"Kim, no one is trying to make you nervous," said Starbuck.

"I know, I just get nervous when I know there is a crowd watching me," said Kim.

"You are very talented," said Jess.

"Thanks," said Kim. "So Starbuck, how long were you here?'

"Jess and I heard the last fifteen minutes of you playing," said Starbuck.

"Who's Jess?" asked Kim.

"I'm her," said Jess. "My name is Jessica Randall."

"Kim, like you and Seth, she is also from Earth," said Starbuck. "When she heard about you and Seth she wanted to meet the two of you."

Seth stuck out his hand and said, "Nice to meet you Jess. I'm Seth."

Jess shook Seth's hand and said, "Likewise."

When Jess looked at Kim, Kim asked, "Are you related to a Juanita Randall?"

"Except for my parents and my brother, I don't have any living relatives with the last name of Randall, and my mom's name is Crystal," said Jess.

Kim stuck out her hand and said, "In that case, it's nice to meet you."

As Jess shook Kim's hand, she asked, "It wouldn't be nice for you to meet me if I had a relative with the name Juanita?"

"Only if she taught first grade," said Kim.

Kyra looked at Kim in a stunned manner as Jess said, "I get the feeling that Juanita Randall was your first grade teacher and you didn't like her."

"I like her as well as I liked my appendicitis that I had a few years ago," said Kim.

Kyra slightly grinned and shook her as Jess said, "I don't know what she did for you to dislike her that much, but I'm glad that I'm not related to her."

"Jess, even if you were related to Kim's first grade teacher, you are not her and you would still deserve Kim's respect," said Kyra.

"I wouldn't disrespect Jess, but I wouldn't be trying to make friends with her either," said Kim.

"Kim, be nice," said Kyra.

Kim just nervously grinned.

"Anyway Kim, it's nice to meet you," said Jess.

"Kim, since there are only a few people around you, how about playing something from Earth?" asked Starbuck.

Kim peeked to where she was able to see who all were in the chapel. When she saw that the chapel was still one-third full she said, "People are still here."

"Well, I'm not going to try to talk you into it, but I would love to hear something from Earth," said Starbuck.

"Kim, please play a song," said Julian.

"Julian, if Kim is nervous about playing in front of people then we shouldn't try to get her to play," said Hilton.

Kim looked at Julian for a second. She then took a deep breath and said, "I'll play something. I just hope I don't get sick over this."

"What do you mean?" asked Starbuck.

"Starbuck, Kim has a very nervous stomach, and she will get sick if she gets too nervous," said Kyra.

As Starbuck stepped back, she said, "I'll stand back a step."

Kim remained motionless as she stared at the keys for a short time. Kyra stepped up to Kim, placed her hand on her shoulder and asked, "Kim, are you okay?"

"I'm okay," said Kim. "I'm just trying to think of something appropriate to play in a chapel."

"Mass is over, and as long it isn't crude and it better not be, I don't think Casimir would mind what you play," said Kyra.

"Actually, I know what I can play," said Kim. "I'll play my Aunt Ruby's favorite gospel song."

Kim played Donna Fargo's song, 'You Can't Be a Beacon If Your Light Don't Shine.' Kim played the musical keyboard only for a one verse. She then, as she stared at the keys, sang the words to the song loud enough for people to hear. People stopped exiting the chapel to listen to Kim's song.

When Kim was done playing, Starbuck said, "Dr. Clu-Isic was right. You do have a pleasant singing voice."

"Thanks," said Kim. Kim looked up at Kyra. "So Mom, how many people are looking this way?"

Everyone in the chapel was looking in Kim's direction. As Casimir was walking towards the musical keyboard Kyra said, "I'm not going to answer that question, Kim."

"Everyone's looking, aren't they?" asked Kim.

"Kim, relax," said Kyra. "You didn't do anything to be embarrassed about."

"I can't help it," said Kim.

Kyra rubbed Kim's back.

Casimir stepped up and said, "Kim; I and the others enjoyed that song. It was interesting."

"Thanks," said Kim.

Kyra looked at her watch and said, "Kim, we need to be going."

"Can we wait a few more minutes so more people can leave?" asked Kim.

"Kim, people are no longer staring this way, so let's go," said Kyra.

"Fine," said Kim. She then stood up and timidly looked at the people who were leaving the chapel. No one was looking her way. "Okay, we can go."

"Kim, do you have any idea as to why you are so terrified of crowds?" asked Jess.

"I'm not terrified of crowds; I just get extremely nervous when a lot of people stare at me," said Kim.

"Kim simply doesn't want to be the focal point to a crowd," said Kyra. Kyra motioned for Kim to start walking.

As everyone walked towards the exit, Jess asked, "Kim, when was the first time you remember being nervous in a crowd?"

"I was three,—" Jess looked at Kim in a curious manner as Kim continued to say, "—and I was standing next to my brother Brandon as Brandon was waiting his turn to bat. Oh, I left out the part that Brandon played little-league baseball…."

As they approached the chapel exit Jess said, "Kim, I'm sorry to interrupt, but are you telling me that you can remember things when you were three?"

As they were leaving the chapel and were stepping into the crowed corridor, Kim said, "I remember a few things when I was three, and I can definitely tell you things when I was four."

"Jess, Kim has a great memory, so if Kim is saying that she can remember back that far, I would say that she can," said Kyra.

"Okay, Kim; finish your story," said Jess.

Kim thought for a second. She then said, "The person who was batting hit a foul ball in our direction. I didn't really know that the ball was hit in our way, and I was startled when my brother jumped in front of me the way he did. The ball hit my brother in the lower back and when the ball fell to the ground, I noticed everyone staring at me and pointing. I got scared and started crying. My grandma was there and before she was able to get to me, I threw up on my brother's shoe."

Kyra rubbed Kim's back. She then said, "Kim, we still have five hours before we need to be on the Galactic. So do you want to go to the computer room?"

"I do," said Kim.

"Kim, why are you going to the computer room?" asked Adonis.

"I'm curious to know which animals on Earth came from Kobol," said Kim.

"There are animals on Earth that came from Kobol?" asked Jess.

Kyra was about to answer when Kim said, "Dogs, cats, chickens and more came from Kobol. I want to find out what more is."

"Ms. Lockwood, may I go to the computer room with Kim?" asked Adonis.

"You can, but you and Kim can't be playing in the computer room," said Kyra.

"Mom, aren't you going to the computer room?" asked Kim.

"I'm just going there just to tell the person working to let you access the information on the wildlife and plant life that originated from Kobol," said Kyra. "After that I'm leaving."

"How long are you going to let me stay in the computer room?" asked Kim.

"I will give you two hours, and then you are to come home," said Kyra.

"Cool, thanks," said Kim.

Kyra grinned as Jess said, "Kyra; Kim, would either of you object if I tag along with you?"

"Why do you want to tag along?" asked Kim.

"Starbuck brought me here, so I can meet you, Seth and Kyra, and I would like to stay and get to know everyone better," said Jess.

"Jess, I have no problems with you coming with us, but I should warn you that Kim likes to talk and ask questions," said Kyra.

"I have or should I say, had an eight-year-old cousin who asked a lot of questions, so I'm use to it," said Jess.

In a skeptical voice Kyra said, "Okay."

Jess caught the tone and looked at Kyra in a curious manner. Jess then dismissed the tone and said, "Kim, tell me about you."

As they walked through the corridor, Kim started to tell Jess her detailed life story.

As they reached the intersecting corridor, Starbuck put her hand on Kim's shoulder and said, "Kim, I'm sorry to interrupt your life story, but I want to say bye to everyone. I have to get back to the Galactica."

"Bye, Starbuck," said Kim followed by everyone else.

"Kim, I enjoyed your song and your musical keyboard playing," said Starbuck.

"Thanks," said Kim.

Starbuck waved. She then turned left and continued down the corridor.

Kyra, Kim, Seth, Adonis and Jess turned right at the corridor and continued walking. As they walked Kim continued her life story. Hilton and Julian kept going straight.


	30. THE GENETIC DUPLICATE DAY Seven part 2

**THE GENETIC DUPLICATE -- Day 7 part 2**

As Kyra, Kim, Seth, Adonis and Jess walked into the computer room, Kim was still telling Jess her detailed life story. The computer room was half full. Pax Eldon was working.

Kim walked in first followed by Jess, Kyra, Seth and then Adonis. Just after walking in, Kyra whispered to Jess, "Have you had enough?"

Kim paused from telling her life story when Jess said, "I thought my cousin was a talker."

Kim looked at Kyra in a confused manner and asked, "What?"

"It's time to put your life story on hold for while," said Kyra.

"Fine," said Kim.

When everyone walked up to main desk, Pax asked, "Ms. Lockwood, what brings everyone here?"

"Kim, doesn't have a work assignment; however, she has my permission to be here and access all the information on wildlife and plant life that originated from Kobol," said Kyra.

Pax grinned. Kim looked at Pax in a confused manner as Pax said, "Yes, Ma'am." Pax then moved the sign-in-sheet towards Kim. "Kim, I will need you to sign your first and last name."

As Kim was signing her name she said, "Rum-ple-stilt-skin."

"Kimberly, you better not have written that fake name," said Kyra.

As Pax quickly looked at the sign-in-sheet, he blurted out, "What?'

Kim slightly laughed and said, "I'm totally kidding. I wrote my name; Kimberly O'Brian."

Kyra put her hand on Kim's shoulder and said, "Kim, please control yourself while you are in here."

"I will," said Kim.

"Ms. Lockwood, do you know how long Kim will be here?" asked Pax.

"For two hours," said Kyra. "Adonis will be assisting Kim also."

Pax wrote down the information next to Kim's name and said, "Okay, Ms. O'Brian, you can take computer with the number eight-C on it."

"Okay, thanks," said Kim.

Kim remained in one spot and gazed over the computers looking for the assign number. Before Kim had a chance to find it on her own, Kyra pointed and said, "Kim, it's that one."

Kim just grinned. She and the others then walked to the computer. After Kim sat down Kyra showed Kim what to do. Adonis grabbed a seat from the next available computer and sat down beside Kim.

When Kyra was confident that Kim knew what she was doing, she, Seth and Jess left the computer room.

Kim and Adonis researched the animals from Kobol for thirty minutes when Kim stopped at a daggit. Kim then read barely above a whisper and at a fast speed. Adonis was unable to comprehend what Kim was saying.

Adonis listened for about a minute. He then interrupted Kim's reading, "Kim, you are talking faster than I can understand."

"I was only reading," said Kim. "This is interesting. Daggits and dogs are two distinct animals, but they both have the same outer physical make-up. It says here that you can tell the difference between a daggit and a dog by looking at the teeth. Daggits have longer fangs than dogs and are more aggressive. Even at a few weeks old, daggits and dogs are not able to be place in the same room. A daggit can also kill a dog on one to one confrontations."

"Why is that interesting?" asked Adonis.

"There are fourteen breeds of daggits and seventeen breads of dogs," said Kim. She then pointed to a picture of a daggit. "This particular breed of daggit kind of looks a little like the grey wolves on Earth. According to this though, daggits do not run in a sociable pack like the wolves on Earth do. Also wolves on Earth howl at the full moon. There is nothing mentioned here about a daggit howling at the moon."

As Kim read further Adonis said, "I never heard of any animal howling at a moon. What does a wolf sound like when one howls at the moon?"

"Like this," said Kim. She then made a howling noise that got everyone's attention.

Pax looked at Kim and called out, "Ms. O'Brian, is there a problem?"

When Kim saw that everyone was staring at her, her face turned red. She then said loud enough for Pax to hear, "I'm sorry; that was louder than I meant for it to be. I'll keep it down." Kim saw Adonis slightly grinning. "What?"

"I know you are not shy, but you get embarrassed over the simplest situations, like getting people's attention," said Adonis.

"I can't help it," said Kim.

"I'm not saying it's bad," said Adonis. "In fact, I like that about you."

Kim slightly grinned and said, "Well, there is more on the daggits." She then read for another minute. "This part is interesting too."

"What is interesting?" asked Adonis.

"Dogs and Daggits were the first animals to be crossbred," Kim read aloud. "The success of the hybrid dogs paved the way to other crossbreeding experiments."

"Where are you reading that?" asked Adonis.

Kim pointed and said, "Right there."

Adonis read the paragraphed and said, "Crossbreeding experiments started two hundred years before humans left Kobol."

"How do you know that?" asked Kim.

"The date of when we left Kobol is written in the scriptures," said Adonis. He then pointed. "I find this part interesting. Aerilon led the study in crossbreeding. Later Caprica, Picon, Tauron and Zodiac joined the research. Who was it who called you a Zodiac?"

"Nathan did," said Kim.

"It looks like Nathan was right about the word Zodiac being the name of the thirteenth tribe," said Adonis.

"The paragraph continues to say that the aggression between dogs and daggits was eliminated and ninety percent of dogs and daggit became able to crossbreed naturally within one hundred and fifty years after the start of the crossbreeding," said Kim. "And that's it on the daggit."

"Should we move on to the next animal?" asked Adonis.

Kim clicked on the button and said, "The next animal is… the extinct marvela; which looks a lot like an aardvark with porcupine spines."

Adonis read a paragraph and said, "Kim, according to this, the marvela has been extinct before the colonies left Kobol."

"Okay, what about it?" asked Kim.

"Aardvark and porcupine most likely are Earth animals," said Adonis.

"Okay, what about it?" asked Kim.

"Kim, what if the wolf is actually an Earth animal," said Adonis.

"So you're thinking that dogs and wolves, animals that have the same outer physical make-up, are from two separate planets?" asked Kim.

"Perhaps they were close enough alike to crossbreed and after the crossbreed was over, the wolf took on the outer physical make-up of the dog," said Adonis. "Actually, since you said that the wolves look more like the daggits, perhaps the daggits were the animal to be crossbred with the wolves."

"Since Dr. Salik discovered that I'm a hybrid human, it would make sense that the scientists would crossbreed animals first," said Kim. "If that's true, I wonder how many animals on Earth that are actually hybrids."

"Perhaps we can figure it out," said Adonis. "Click on the next animal."

Kim clicked the button. As they looked at each animal Kim pointed out what animals are found on Earth. Kim learned that dogs, daggits, cats, ducks, chickens, horses, zebras, donkey, pigs, cows, bulls, goats, sheep and several more animals along with a variety of small birds were taken from Kobol either as pets or as livestock. Kim also learned that Rats, mice and rodents similar to hamsters were unintentionally taken from Kobol when the grain was stored on the supply ships. Spiders, beetles and other insects were also brought aboard the ships with the grain. When Kim clicked on the plant life, she learned that apples, lemons, corn, potatoes, wheat, cotton, cacao, tobacco, coffee and variety of flowers were taken from Kobol. As Kim continued to search the computer, she learned that although fish, reptiles and amphibians from Kobol were never taken from Kobol, those creatures closely resembled the fish, reptiles and amphibians that are on Earth. Kim tried to follow a few links to get more detail of what she was reading, but the message, "Please see the administrator to access this material," kept popping up. Kim would click off the message and move on to something else.

When Kim's two hours were up, Pax walked up to Kim and Adonis, and said, "Time's up, Ms. O'Brian."

"Okay, thanks," said Kim.

"Mr. Spike," Adonis looked at Pax in an annoyed manner as Pax continued to say, "I mean Adonis, please put the chair that you are using back to its proper place."

As Kim and Adonis were standing up Adonis said, "No problem."

After putting the chair back Adonis walked Kim home. After reaching Kim's quarters, Adonis kissed Kim goodbye.

Kyra, Seth and Jess were sitting on the couch, talking when Kim opened the door and walked in. Kyra looked at her watch. She then asked, "So Kim did you find out what you wanted to know?"

"Actually I learned a lot," said Kim. Kim glanced at the table and saw that it was clean off. "You know what you call white-puffs, I and the people on Earth call popcorn."

"That's good to know if you ever ask for popcorn," said Kyra. "What else did you learn?"

"Is there popcorn in the fleet?" asked Kim.

"No, Kim, I was just making a statement," said Kyra. Kim grinned to acknowledge what was said. "So what else did you learn?"

"Adonis and I are only speculating, but I think that wolves and daggits were crossbred," said Kim.

"What are daggits?" asked Seth.

"Daggit is another word for a dog," said Kyra.

"Actually it's not another word for a dog," said Kim.

"What do you mean?" asked Kyra.

"Daggits and dogs were two distinct animals from Kobol, that had the same outer physical make-up," said Kim. "To tell the difference between a daggit and a dog, a person must look at the teeth. Daggits have longer fangs than dogs and are more aggressive. Daggits and dogs were also the first two animals to be crossbred. As to how successful the crossbreeding experiment was on the dogs and daggits, other crossbreeding experiments skyrocketed."

Kyra grinned and said, "You know, I actually like it when I learn something new from you or from one of my students."

Kim grinned. Seth asked, "Kim, why do you think that daggits and wolves were crossbred?"

"The computer had pictures of different breeds of dogs and daggits, and one breed of daggits looked a lot like the grey wolf," said Kim.

"Kim, perhaps what you call a wolf is a daggit," said Kyra.

"It's not," said Kim.

"How can you be certain?" asked Kyra.

"Daggits don't run in a pack like the wolves do and wolves will howl at the moon," said Kim. "There's nothing said about a daggit howling at the moon."

"What do you mean by howling at the moon?" asked Kyra.

"I'll demonstrate," said Kim. She again made a howling noise.

Kim howled for several seconds when Kyra said, "Okay Kim, I got the idea."

"Oh Mom, I also demonstrated how a wolf would howl for Adonis in the computer room, so if something gets said about it, that was what I was doing," said Kim.

"Did Pax say anything to you about it?" asked Kyra.

"He asked if there was a problem," said Kim. "I apologized for being too loud and I told him I will keep it down."

"Were you given a warning to be quiet?" asked Kyra.

Kim shook her head and said, "No. After I apologized that was it."

"Good," said Kyra. "You do need to be quiet while you are in there though. Most of the people who go in there are university students, and they are in there studying."

"They don't go to class?" asked Kim.

"Kim, like you and your classmates, the university students gets everything to do the assignments from the computer," said Kyra. "I'm actually in the class room with you and your classmates to keep things organized, and to make sure everyone does his or her studies."

"So you're just there as a baby-sitter?" asked Kim.

"I do more than baby-sit," said Kyra. "I have to determine what material everyone studies, and I have to determine to what speed a student can receive his or her material at."

"So everyone my age is not studying the same thing?" asked Kim.

"Most students are with the other members of their age group," said Kyra. "Actually, you are my only student who is not with the other students of the same age."

"Am I behind everyone my age?" asked Kim.

"Except for your Delta arithmetic, you are actually ahead of kids your age," said Kyra.

Kim smiled. She then asked, "What grade am I at?"

"Kim, you are actually all over the place," said Kyra. "Your reading is on university level. My history books you are reading are books from university classes. The grammar exercises you are doing are one grade higher of where you should be, and from your test results, I actually believe you are bored with that. In fact, starting tomorrow, I'm dropping your grammar and reading exercises, and I'm starting you on academic writing."

"Why are you going to drop my reading?" asked Kim.

"The academic writing is a two-hour-course each day, and it is the course that replaces the grammar and reading exercises," said Kyra.

"What grade level is academic writing?" asked Kim.

"That subject is just below the university level," said Kyra. "There are grammar that you will need to know that you won't be getting in class, so you will have to learn it on your own; however, I don't believe that will be a problem for you."

"So I'm actually going to be doing assignments near college level?" asked Kim.

"Kim, I don't know how the educational system works on Earth, but if we were on Geminon or one of the other colonies you would be attending a university right now," said Kyra.

"Kyra, I'm not trying to make an excuse for the Earth's school system, but the schools on Earth are actually over crowed, and students like Kim who just coasts along never get noticed as being an exceptional student," said Seth.

"What do you mean that I coast along?" asked Kim.

"Kim, you admitted yesterday that you drew pictures when you got bored," said Seth. "Instead of drawing pictures, you should have done something that would have gotten you noticed that you were capable of handling more work than what the teacher was assigning you."

"What was I supposed to do?" asked Kim.

"You could have read further into the text book than what was assigned…" said Seth.

"I did that the first week in my second grade class and I got in trouble for reading ahead," said Kim. "Actually, that was when I got bored and started drawing."

"Kim, did it ever occur to you to let your parents know that most of your assignments were done before leaving school?" asked Kyra.

"If I told them that then I wouldn't have been allowed to go to Caitlyn's house… well not as much anyway," said Kim. "My parents thought that Caitlyn was helping me with all my homework."

"Kim, by you lying to your parents, you parents never discovered that you were capable of doing more work," said Kyra.

Kim said in an irritated manner, "I did my math homework at Caitlyn's house, so I never lied about doing my homework there."

"Okay Kim, you never lied, but you did allow your parents to believe that you had more homework than what you really did, and by you doing that, your parents didn't know that you were capable of a lot more," said Kyra. Kim made a distasteful grin to acknowledge the statement.

"Kim, how where you able to make your parents believe that you had more homework than what you did without lying?" asked Jess.

"I just grabbed my book bag with all my books in it, and I told my mom that I was going to Caitlyn's house to get help on some of my homework," said Kim. "She didn't bother to ask which homework I needed help with, and I didn't tell her that I just needed help with math."

"Ah," said Jess.

"So what else did you learn from the computer room?" asked Kyra.

Kim went through the long list of animals and plants that were taken to Earth from Kobol.

When Kim was done with her list, Jess said, "That's very interesting that all those animals and plants on Earth came from Kobol."

"I thought so too," said Kim. "Well, I'm going to go to my room and read. Mom, where are those books your dad got for me to read?"

"Those books are put up in my room, and that is where they are going to stay until tomorrow," said Kyra.

"Why can't I get one to read?" asked Kim.

"Kim, you are grounded, and tomorrow when you are no longer grounded you can have them," said Kyra.

"That's cruel of you," said Kim.

"How am I'm being cruel?" asked Kyra.

"You flaunt them in my face when I woke up and now you tell me I can't have them," said Kim.

"Kim, I wasn't flaunting those books in front of you," said Kyra. "My dad had placed them on the table a few minutes before you got up, so I didn't have time to put them up."

"Why didn't you tell me when I sat next to you that I wasn't allowed to read any of them until tomorrow?" asked Kim.

"I honestly didn't think about that, so if you thought I was teasing you with those books, I'm sorry," said Kyra.

"You do know that I was reading one of your history books last night while I was grounded," said Kim.

"I have no problem with you reading my history books while you are grounded," said Kyra.

"Why am I allowed to read your history books and not those other books?" asked Kim.

"My history books are actually books for learning, and I will never stop you from learning no matter if you are grounded or not," said Kyra. "The fact that you enjoy reading those books is actually a plus."

Kim thought for a second. She then asked, "So if I want to learn other things you would let me go back to the computer room while being grounded?"

"If you are sincere about wanting to learn the subject, then yes I will, but if I feel that you're going to the computer room just to get out, then no," said Kyra.

"I wouldn't lie to you about wanting to learn something," said Kim.

"Kim, when you want to be, you have a way of being deceitful without lying, and I've been around kids long enough to know when one is trying to deceive me," said Kyra. "So even without you lying, I will know how sincere you are about wanting to learn something at the computer room."

"Well, I was going to ask if I could go back to the computer room to research other things, but what I want to research is not really all that important," said Kim. Kyra just grinned. "However, I do want to get a history book from your room to read."

"You have my permission to get a book," said Kyra.

"Thanks," said Kim.

"Kim, how much Earth history do you know?" asked Jess.

"I always read Brandon's history books, so I bet I know history better than most kids my age," said Kim.

"How much older was Brandon to you?" asked Jess.

"He was five years and two months older than me, but now he's fifteen years and six months older than me," said Kim.

"You like reading history that much that you would read history books five years above your grade?" asked Jess.

"I just love reading," said Kim. "I prefer mysteries and horrors, but if I can't get any of those, I will settle with anything I can get my hands on. I even read about thirty pages of one of my mom's law books when I was six, —" Jess looked at Kim in a curious manner, "—except when she caught me with it I got in trouble for having it."

"How old were you when you began reading?" asked Jess.

"I remember being able to read my fairytale books without any help when I was four," said Kim. "Oh and I do remember before turning four I would read signs in public, but Brandon had to help me with some of the words."

"Kim, who taught you to read?" asked Seth.

"I don't know," said Kim. "I just remember being able to read as far back as I can remember."

"At age six did you understand everything you read?" asked Seth.

"I understood everything I read, except for my mom's law book," said Kim. "I remember asking my mom a ton of questions about the book when she took it away from me." Seth grinned. "Well, I'm going to get a book." Kim turned and walked into Kyra's bedroom.

When the door closed behind Kim, Jess said, "Kyra, I believe you are exactly what Kim needs to keep her challenged."

"I'm still trying to figure out what will keep her challenged," said Kyra. Kim walked out of the bedroom with a book. "I'm going to restructure the way she study science tomorrow also."

Kim stopped walking and asked, "Whose science course are you going to restructure?"

"Yours," said Kyra. "The way I have you learning science, I believe is holding you back."

"How are you going to restructure it?" asked Kim.

"Starting tomorrow, I'm going to drop the prerecordings with you, and just have you read chapters for your science studies," said Kyra.

"I like watching those prerecordings," said Kim. "You demonstrate a lot of stuff in those prerecordings, and if I just read, I won't get those demonstrations."

"I believe you will survive without those demonstrations," said Kyra.

"What if I start doing poorly?" asked Kim. "Would you put my science studies back the way it was?"

"Kim, if you start doing poorly, it will be because you would be either not doing the assignments or you would be failing on purpose," said Kyra. "In either case, you will be grounded until your grades improve."

"I'm going to be punished for failing when the work might be too hard for me to do?" asked Kim.

"Kim, I will be giving the exact same material, minus the demonstrations," said Kyra. "By eliminating the demonstrations, you will be learning it at your pace, and not at the pace I present it to you."

"The demonstrations explain a lot of confusing information, so what if I need an explanation?" asked Kim.

In a sarcastic manner, Kyra said, "Kim, I realize you are not personally familiar with the concept of turning on your light to ask for my help with your assignments, but that is one of the purposes behind the light."

Kim showed a distasteful grin. She then said, "Well, I hope you don't restructure my math."

"Your math and history will remain the same," said Kyra.

"Thank you for leaving those two alone," said Kim.

"You're welcome," said Kyra.

"Well, I'm going to my room to read," said Kim. She then continued walking towards her room.

When Kim's door closed behind Kim, Seth asked, "Kyra, do you really think that Kim would fail her assignments on purpose?"

"From the way she worded her question, she was feeling me out to see what I would do," said Kyra. "So yes, I do believe she would fail her assignments on purpose so she would be able to go back to her old method."

"It's not fair," said Jess. "I bust my butt in school to even get a low-A average and Kim coasts along, and is able to pick and choose what grade she wants to have."

"Well, Kim's two major attributes for learning are her excellent memory and her ability to speed read," said Kyra. "She is able to read three times faster than anyone I know, and whatever she reads is soaked up like a sponge."

"That's interesting," said Jess.


	31. THE GENETIC DUPLICATE DAY Seven part 3

**THE GENETIC DUPLICATE -- Day 7 part 3**

Three hours later, Apollo was waiting at the shuttles reception area as Kyra and Kim were stepping off the shuttle and onto the Galactica. Seconds later, as Kyra and Kim walked up Apollo Kim said, "Hi, Apollo."

"Hi, Kim," said Apollo. "I heard how good of a singer you are."

"I guess, I'm an okay singer," said Kim.

"Kim, I have a feeling that you would tell me the same thing if you were a great singer," said Apollo. Kim just grinned to acknowledge the statement. Apollo looked at Kyra. "Anyway Kyra; you and Kim can follow me."

As Apollo walked through the corridors, Kyra and Kim followed close behind. A few minutes later Apollo, Kyra and Kim walked into the science lab.

After walking in, Kim noticed that the combat Cylon wasn't in the room.

Dr. Atkins walked up to them and said, "Ms. Lockwood; Kim, welcome back."

"Hi, Dr. Atkins," said Kim followed by Kyra.

"Kim, is Beth here?" asked Dr. Atkins.

"No, not yet," said Kim.

"Well, before Beth gets here, does anyone have any questions," asked Dr. Atkins.

"I don't have any questions," said Kyra. Kyra put her arm around Kim. "Kim, what about you?"

Kim thought for a second. She then said, "Actually, I have a question for Apollo."

"What do you want to ask me?" asked Apollo.

"Are people still committing suicide?" asked Kim.

"Kimberly," exclaimed Kyra.

"What?" asked Kim.

"That is not your concern," said Kyra.

"Mom, it may help me sleep better tonight if I knew what is going on about that," said Kim.

"Kyra, what does Kim mean by that?" asked Apollo.

"Because of the way we found out about the people with the chip in their heads, Kim feels guilty for the people committing suicide," said Kyra.

"Kim, you shouldn't feel guilty about that," said Apollo. "It was only a matter of time that we would have found out without your visions, and it could have been a lot more people who were killed.

"That's what mom said, but I can't help it," said Kim. "I even had a dream about the movie 'Night of the Living Dead' because of how I feel."

"That doesn't sound like a movie for kids," said Apollo.

"It's not, Apollo," said Kyra. "Kim admitted to me that she has seen movies that she shouldn't have been watching."

"Those movies don't bother me," said Kim.

"Kim, you woke me up last night while you were yelling in the sleep," said Kyra.

"Well, that was the only time that I dreamt that dead people were walking around, and coming after me," said Kim.

"Kim, if it will help you to know this, there has been no deaths or mishaps since yesterday," said Apollo.

"Thanks for telling me," said Kim.

"No problem," said Apollo.

Beth appeared in the room behind Kim and said, "Okay Kimberly O'Brian, I'm here."

Apollo saw Kim making an odd movement when Kim turned around to face Beth. Apollo then asked, "Kim, is there anything wrong?'

"Nothing's wrong," said Kim. "Beth is here that's all."

"Good, I would like to get started then," said Dr. Atkins. "If everyone will accompany me to the chalkboard, we can get started."

Seconds later Dr. Atkins picked up at describing the composition of tylium.

Dr. Atkins was able to go over more formulas for an hour before Beth interrupted, "Kim, I'm feeling myself being pulled back, again."

"Okay; bye," said Kim.

As Beth was fading away Dr. Atkins asked, "Kim?"

"Beth left," said Kim.

Dr. Atkins looked at his watch and said, "Actually this was a good point to end things for today anyway."

Kyra put her arm around Kim and said, "We should get back to the Solar Flare."

"I'm ready," said Kim. "Bye, Dr. Atkins."

"Bye everyone," said Dr. Atkins.

Kyra, Kim, and Apollo walked towards the door.

They got a few feet from the door when the door opened, and Starbuck, Corey and two other pilots were pushing the combat Cylon into the lab.

Kyra grabbed Kim at the shoulders and said, "Kim, stepped back, and give them room."

Kyra and Kim moved to the side to give them room to get the Cylon through. Apollo walked up to the group to help.

As the group pushed the Cylon towards Kim's direction, Kim asked, "Mom, why are the moving that Cylon around?'

"Kim, you know as much as I do," said Kyra.

As the group pushed the Cylon pass Kim and Kyra, Corey lost his grip, and the Cylon fell towards Kim. Kim quickly put her hands up to block the Cylon. Apollo quickly caught the Cylon just at the point where Kim touched the Cylon for only a second.

As Apollo pushed the Cylon upright and again, he asked, "Kim, are you okay?" Kim was having a vision and when Apollo didn't hear a response he and Kyra looked at her. "Kim, are you okay?"

"She's having a vision," said Kyra. "As Seth suggest, I'm not going to interrupt her."

Everyone stood still for a several seconds waiting for Kim to come out of her vision.

When Kim came out of her vision she turned to look at Kyra. Kyra asked, "Kim, what did you see?'

"I saw the civilian ships disappearing one by one as the Cylons attack," said Kim. "I think the ships disappearing were from them making a faster than light jump. I also saw vipers and weapons fire from the Galactica dart towards the Cylons. Mom, I couldn't tell if I was seeing a future event or a past event."

Kyra stroked Kim's hair with her hand and said, "That's okay, Kim. Just the fact that you had that vision is going to put the fleet on alert."

"Starbuck, once you get that Cylon back were it belongs, everyone is to meet me in the war room," said Apollo.

Kim pointed to the pilots and asked, "You're just referring to them, right?"

Apollo slightly grinned and said, "Yes, Kim. You're a little too young for this meeting." Kim grinned to acknowledge the statement. Apollo then turned and rushed out of the science lab.

"Kim, we need to get back to the Solar Flare," said Kyra.

"I'm ready," said Kim. She and Kyra then left the science lab.

A short time later, Kyra and Kim took a seat in the shuttle's waiting area. They sat for a few minutes when Kyra realized that Kim was being curiously quiet. When Kyra looked at Kim, she saw that Kim was in deep thought. Kyra placed her hand on top of Kim's hand and asked, "Is that thought you are so focused on anything you want to talk about?"

Kim slightly grinned and said, "Actually, there are several things running though my mind."

"Is there any of those thoughts you want to share with me?" asked Kyra.

"Well, one thing I was thinking about was that I miss Julian being with us; I miss playing games with him; I miss reading to him," said Kim.

"You won't be able to do it as often since he is back with Hilton, but I'm sure you will get the chance to do those things again with him," said Kyra. "And I know for a fact that Julian liked it when you played games with him and read to him, so he might be around more than you think." Kim just grinned. "So what else were you thinking about?'

"The other things I was thinking about you won't want to hear," said Kim.

Kyra looked at Kim in a curious manner and asked, "Like what?"

"I can't say," said Kim.

"Why can't you say?" asked Kyra.

"The type of subject it is, you will get upset with me if I bring it up," said Kim.

"Kim, if it's a subject that I don't want to discuss with you then I will tell you that, but the only time I get upset with you is when you won't let the subject drop," said Kyra. "And since I asked you, you can tell me what you're thinking about without getting me upset."

"I was wondering if you still wanted to have kids or after five years of traveling through space, did you decide against it," said Kim.

Kyra looked at Kim in a curious manner. She then asked, "Why are you thinking about that?"

"If you and Seth ever become a serious couple, I just think it would be awesome for you to have a baby," said Kim.

"So you actually want me to have a baby?" asked Kyra.

"Well, yeah," said Kim. "I think you make a great mom. I could also help out by reading to him or her."

Kyra thought for a second. She then asked, "Kim, were you and Keith very close?"

"I was close with Keith and Brandon," said Kim.

"I'm more curious about you and Keith rather than you and Brandon," said Kyra.

"Why?" asked Kim.

"Because you were Keith's older sister, and I'm now getting the feeling that you played games and read a lot to Keith," said Kyra.

"I use to read to Keith, but once he learned to read I stop reading to him," said Kim. "Keith and I did play a lot of games together though." Kyra smiled. "Why are you smiling?"

"Kim, are you wanting me to have a baby, so you will become an older sister?" asked Kyra.

"I wouldn't exactly be your baby's sister," said Kim.

"You wouldn't be blood related, but you would definitely be his or her sister," said Kyra. Kim smiled. "So are you wanting me to have a baby, so you will become an older sister?"

"I guess a small part of me does," said Kim.

Kyra grinned and said, "I think it's more like a big part of you that does."

"Well, I like being a big sister," said Kim.

"There is nothing wrong with that," said Kyra. "You have been a big sister for ten years of your life, and although you haven't said anything, I can imagine that you are even homesick."

Kim grinned and said, "That was actually what else I was thinking about when you asked me to share my thoughts. But even if we do make it to Earth things on Earth won't be the same as I left it, so I guess it's stupid to even think it."

"It's not stupid at all, Kim," said Kyra. "After five years, I'm still homesick for Geminon." Kim grinned. "Kim, to answer you question; yes, I still want to have two or three babies."

"Do you think it will be with Seth?" asked Kim.

"I don't know," said Kyra.

"Do you want it to be with Seth?" asked Kim.

"Kim, that is not a discussion, I want to have with you," said Kyra.

Kim showed an expression on her face as if she wanted to say something. She then asked, "Mom, how old do I have to be for us to discuss things like that?"

"Once you become an adult then we can talk about adult's stuff, but not before," said Kyra.

"How is what I asked about you wanting to have a baby with Seth an adult question?" asked Kim.

"Kim, that question is a personal question about an intimate detail of my life," said Kyra.

"Okay, I was only thinking about you getting pregnant and not how you get pregnant," said Kim.

"Kimberly…" said Kyra.

"Well, you're the one to put the thought in my head," said Kim. '

"Well, this discussion is over," said Kyra.

"No problem," said Kim. "I even want the image you put in my head, out of my head."

Kyra looked at Kim and thought for a second. She then said, "Kim, while we are waiting for the shuttle, tell me more about those Bible stories."

"Okay," said Kim. Kim started at where she had last left off.

Kim talked for fifteen minutes while waiting on the shuttle. When the shuttle came, Kim continued to tell the Bible stories while walking to the shuttle.

Just before boarding the shuttle, Kyra attention was drawn behind her when she heard Col. Tigh yelling, "Kyra, wait!"

As Kyra turned around to look, Kim stopped talking and turned around. Kim then watched Col. Tigh walking up to her and Kyra.

Col. Tigh stepped up and said, "Kyra, Cmdr. Adama would like to see you and Kim in the CIC."

"What is the CIC?" asked Kim.

Col. Tigh looked at Kim and said, "The CIC is the Galactica's bridge."

"Oh cool," Kim blurted out. "I get to see the bridge."

Kyra slightly grinned. She then looked at Col. Tigh and said, "Lead the way, Colonel."

A few minutes later, on the bridge, Lt. Gaeta stepped up to Cmdr. Adama and said, "Commander, two ships are still reporting trouble with the FTL drives, and another severe storm has developed and is moving in on Abraham's harvesting crew's position. According to our radar, the approaching storm will be worst than the first storm with extremely high winds, severe lighting and heaving down pour with possible flooding. We won't be able to get a Raptor in or out of there until that storm passes. All other harvesting crews and equipment are safely on board their respective ships."

"Thank you, Lt. Geata," said Cmdr. Adama.

Cmdr. Adama's and the bridge crew's attention were drawn to the entrance of the bridge when Col. Tigh, Kyra and Kim stepped onto the bridge. Kim showed a timid expression on her face when she noticed people staring in her direction. She tried to ignore it as she walked behind Col. Tigh and Kyra as they walked up to Cmdr. Adama. As Kim walked she looked around and wasn't watching in front of her.

When Kyra stopped next to Cmdr. Adama, Kim bumped into her. Kim quickly looked and said, "Sorry; I was looking away when you stopped."

In a patient tone, Kyra said, "That's quite all right, Kim."

"Kyra, I'm sorry to have dragged you and Kim up here…" said Cmdr. Adama.

"No one dragged me here," said Kim.

Cmdr. Adama slightly grinned as Kyra gestured for Kim to be quiet. Cmdr. Adama continued to say, "In any case, I understand Kim had a vision of a Cylon attack, but she doesn't know if what she saw was a future event."

Kyra saw a slightly annoyed expression on Kim's face. As Kyra slightly rubbed Kim's back she said, "That's correct, Commander. The event Kim described could have easily have been any of the Cylon attacks within the past five years."

"Unfortunately we have a crew stranded on the planet due to bad weather, and two of our ships are experiencing FTL malfunction, so if the Cylons do attack I'm going to be caught with the difficult choice as to leave people behind or stay and defend them."

"Cmdr. Adama, I can try to get another vision to determined if the Cylons will attack," said Kim.

"That's actually why I called you and Kyra here," said Cmdr. Adama. "Kyra, of course with your permission, I would like Kim to attempt to get a vision."

Kim took hold of Kyra's hand and said, "Mom, I want to do this."

"Do it," said Kyra.

"Kim, I understand that you get your vision from touching things, so touch anything that you feel is appropriate," said Cmdr. Adama.

Kim looked around for a second. She then walked up and touched the spot at where Cmdr. Adama laid when Boomer shot him a few years before. Kim got the vision of the incident. The vision lasted for a few seconds.

When Kim came out of her vision, Kyra asked, "Kim, what did you see?"

Kim looked at Cmdr. Adama and said, "Cmdr. Adama, you were shot twice in the chest. You lost a lot a blood during the incident."

Cmdr. Adama looked at the tactical table and said, "Okay, I see your vision is associated to the things that you touch." Cmdr. Adama looked around. "Kim, come with me."

"Okay," said Kim.

Cmdr. Adama led Kim to the station that would be alerted to an attack first. As Cmdr. Adama stepped up to the station he pointed to the monitor and said, "Kim, I want you touch that monitor."

Kim looked at the monitor for a second before touching it. When she did touch it, she saw a series of visions. The visions were of each attack that the Galactica had endured over the past five years. In the last attack that the Galactica had endured there were a series of dud missiles that struck the belly of the ship.

When Kim came out of her vision she looked at Cmdr. Adama. Cmdr. Adama then asked, "Kim, what did you see?"

Kim thought for a second. She then said, "I saw this ship enduring attacks after attack. The last attack I saw five missiles striking the ship, but never exploded."

"That happen several months ago," said Cmdr. Adama. "Kim, did you see anything that would indicate a future attack?"

"No, Sir," said Kim. "Cmdr. Adama, is that usual for a missile not to go off?"

"It has happen occasionally, but never five in a row like it did during the last attack," said Cmdr. Adama. "The lords were looking after us that day."

"What happened to those missiles after it struck the ship?" asked Kim.

"Why would you worry about that?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"I'm not too much of a science fiction fan, but I got bored one night and read my brother's science fiction book, and in the book there was a part about a starship getting tagged by the enemy during a battle," said Kim.

"What do you mean by getting tagged?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"In the story a dud missile impacted the hull, but it wasn't really a missile, it was a transmitter that stuck to the hull of the ship," said Kim. "Once the transmitter was in place the enemy backed off and followed the signal."

Lt. Gaeta stepped up and said, "Commander, that day there were five dud missiles and each missile was accounted for as it reflected off the ship."

Cmdr. Adama thought for a second. He then said, "We were only looking at and counting the obvious. Col. Tigh, send out a raptor to inspect the underbelly of the Galactica. I suddenly got a bad feeling that we had been had."

"Yes, Sir," said Col. Tigh.

As Col. Tigh got on the phone Kim asked, "Cmdr. Adama, do you want me to try again?"

"Let's wait and see what the crew of the raptor turns up," said Cmdr. Adama. "Right now I want you to go and stand by Kyra."

"Yes, Sir," said Kim.

As Kim was walking towards Kyra, Dualla received a radio contact from one of the ships. She then said, "Commander, the Aerilon freighter's FTL is now working."

"Contact the second ship and find out what the status is on their FTL drive," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Yes, Sir," said Dualla. Dualla contacted the ship. A few minutes later, she said, "Commander, they estimate their FTL drive to be functioning within the hour."

Kim stood next to Kyra and watched as the bridge crew performed their duties.

The crew of the raptor searched the belly of the Galactica in a slow and efficient manner. They searched for fifteen minute before they came upon a spider-like-mechanical drone. When the crew scanned the mechanical drone, the drone sent out a signal. The Galactica bridge crew picked up the signal. Kim watched the bridge crew performed their duties in a focused manner as she heard the command for the raptor's crew to destroy the drone.

Seconds later, Kyra saw an alarming expression on Kim's face. Before Kyra was able to asked, Kim blurted a set of coordinates. Immediately following what Kim said a bridge officer called out, "A jump point is forming at the exact coordinates of where that kid had said."

"Launch the alert fighters, and tell the captains of the civilian ships to jump into the next sector," Cmdr. Adama commanded.

"Sir, multiple contacts are inbound," said an officer. "They're Cylon raiders. No base ships though."

"The Cylons knew where we were all this time," said Cmdr. Adama. He then walked up to Kyra and Kim. "Kyra, the safest area right now is at the sickbay. You and Kim should go there until after the crisis is over."

"Yes, Commander," said Kyra. "Kim, let's go."

"Can I stick around and watch?" asked Kim.

"Kimberly, the CIC is about the most dangerous place to be right now," said Kyra. "So no; you can't stay. Now let's go."

"Fine," said Kim. Kyra and Kim then turned and walked out.

The civilian ships disappeared from sight one by one. The vipers darted towards the Cylon raiders.

As Kyra and Kim were walking into the sickbay, the crew of the Galactica began firing the weapons. Kyra saw the worried expression on Kim's face. Kyra put her arm around Kim and said, "Those are the Galactica's guns going off."

"I feel the guns going off in my stomach like I would feel the beating of a drum though a very loud speaker," said Kim.

Kyra rubbed Kim's back. Cassandra stepped up to them and asked, "Kyra, are you here for medical purposes."

"No," said Kyra. "Cmdr. Adama said that this is the safest place to be until the crisis is over with."

"Okay, you and Kim can take a seat and make yourselves comfortable," said Cassandra.

Kyra pointed to the seats and said, "Let's go sit down." Kyra and Kim went over and sat down. Kyra then saw a worried expression on Kim's face. Kyra took hold of Kim's hand. "Don't worry. It will be okay."

Kim looked at Kyra and grinned. She then said, "I would worry less if I was able to watch on the bridge."

Kyra looked at Kim in a curious manner and asked, "How would you be more comfortable on the bridge?"

"I feel helpless when I can't see what's going on," said Kim. "So Mom, should I finish what I was saying when Col. Tigh came up to us."

Kyra grinned and said, "That's an excellent idea."

Kim then began at the point where she had left off.

As the battle raged on the Galactica sustain several minor hits. The injured were taken into sickbay. Kim's attention was drawn to the people coming through the sickbay's door as they entered. Kyra kept forcing Kim's attention back to her by saying, "Kim, look at me, and keep telling me those bible stories."

During the battle, several of the raiders flew by the dome.

The battle lasted for fifteen minutes before the last ten Cylon raiders jumped away. When the crew of the Galactica stopped firing their weapons Kyra saw Kim looking around with her eyes for a few seconds. Kyra then asked "Kim, what's wrong?"

"I think it's over," said Kim.

"Well, we're going to stay here until we know for sure," said Kyra.

"Fine," said Kim. When Kim continued at what she was saying Kyra grinned and slightly shook her head.

On the bridge Cmdr. Adama told Col. Tigh, "As soon as that last civilian ship gets its FTL functioning and jumps away, we are to follow. I also want the calculations on when we can get our remaining people off the surface."

"Yes, Sir," said Col. Tigh.

"If you need me, I'll be talking to Dr. Clu-Isic," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Yes, Sir," said Col. Tigh.

Cmdr. Adama turned and walked out.

A few minutes later, Cmdr. Adama walked into Dr. Clu-Isic's assigned quarters. As Cmdr. Adama walked in, Dr. Clu-Isic said, "Commander, I never expected you to drop by during the crisis."

"For the moment the crisis is over, but it is only a matter of time for the Cylons to return with their base ships," said Cmdr. Adama.

"So I expect you and your people to be gone before the Cylons return," said Dr. Clu-Isic.

"I'm hoping to be," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Have you decided if you will return me to the dome?" asked Dr. Clu-Isic.

"Dr. Clu-Isic, the Cylons know about the dome, and it will be a death sentence for you if I let you go back to the planet," said Cmdr. Adama.

"So that's it; my race ends with me," said Dr. Clu-Isic.

"Perhaps not," said Cmdr. Adama. "Although we don't have the equipment you need to genetically duplicate your race, we can store a percentage of the DNA samples until the equipments become available."

"You would do that?" asked Dr. Clu-Isic.

"I will; however, what doesn't get brought aboard must be destroyed," said Cmdr. Adama. "The Cylons has been experimenting with cloning and trying to perfect it, so they must not get their hands on anything from that dome."

"Commander, I want to be with the crew who brings back the DNA samples," said Dr. Clu-Isic.

"I will allow it," said Cmdr. Adama. "Be at the hanger bay in fifteen minutes."

"Yes, Commander," said Clu-Isic.

Cmdr. Adama turned and walked out.

Kyra and Kim were walking through the corridor towards the mess hall, when an announcement came over the Galactica speaker, "All decks prepare for a hyper-jump."

Kyra and Kim stopped walking. After the jump was over they continued to the mess hall. A few minutes later, Kyra and Kim were joining Jess at one of the tables with their food rations.

Kim sat across from Jess, while Kyra sat next to Jess. After sitting down, Kyra saw Jess trembling. Kyra took hold of Jess' hand and asked, "Are you okay?"

Jess said in a trembling tone, "I will be. I've never been in a situation like we have just went though, and I just feel a little shaken up over the experience." Jess looked at Kim. "I can't believe Kim is as calm as much as she is."

"Well, I didn't really give Kim too much time to think about what was going on," said Kyra.

"What do you mean?" asked Kim.

"I kept you talking throughout the event," said Kyra.

Kim thought for a second. She then asked, "So you didn't care anything about hearing those Bible stories?"

"I didn't say that," said Kyra. "I'm very much interested in hearing all those stories. I just took the advantage of your loquacious nature to keep your mind off of what was happening."

Kim saw Jess grinning. Kim then asked, "What does loquacious mean?"

"It means to be wordy and talkative," said Kyra. "Getting someone to talk during a crisis is always a good diversion tactic." Kyra saw Kim in deep thought. "Kim, what's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about the time when the doctor reset my broken leg," said Kim. "When he was resetting my leg, he had me talking about myself." Kyra grinned. "So mom, what would you have done if I didn't have a loquacious nature?"

"I probably would have asked you a lot of questions to get you to talk, but with you, getting you to talk is no problem," said Kyra.

"So should I continue telling you about the Bible stories?" asked Kim.

"Actually what I want right now is for you to eat," said Kyra. "You can tell me more of those stories afterwards."

"Fine," said Kim. She then took a bite of food. As Kim was swallowing the bite she had, she saw Jess looking at her. "What?"

"I was just thinking that your hair would look great in braids," said Jess

"I actually like my hair in braids, but I'm not able to braid my own hair," said Kim. "Well, I can, but I just can't get it right."

"Kim, you should have said something to me about it," said Kyra. "I can braid your hair."

"I didn't want to impose," said Kim.

"Kimberly, when have I made you feel like you were imposing on me?" asked Kyra.

"Never, but my hair being braided is not a big deal," said Kim.

"Kim, whenever you want your hair braided, you can always come to me," said Kyra.

"Okay, thanks," said Kim.

"Kyra, where would a person go to get a haircut?" asked Jess.

Jess saw Kim looking at her in a serious manner as Kyra said, "I just know about six people on the Solar Flare who cuts hair. I don't know about anywhere else in the fleet."

"Kim, why are you looking at me like that?" asked Jess.

Kyra looked at Kim.

"Who needs a haircut?" asked Kim.

"I'm not saying anyone needs a haircut," said Jess. "My hair grows fast and I just want to know where to go when I need one."

Kim just grinned to acknowledge the statement.

"Jess, Kim thought you were referring to her, and she likes her hair length," said Kyra.

"I actually want my hair to grow past my waist." Kim saw Kyra looking at her while in a deep thought and said in an insisting manner, "I want my hair to grow that long."

"Kim, I didn't say a word to you," said Kyra.

"Well, you looked at me as if you were going to say something, and I figured it was going be against letting my hair grow," said Kim.

"Kim, as long as you keep your hair clean and well groom, I don't care how long you keep your hair," said Kyra.

"Then why were you looking the way you were?" asked Kim.

"I was just thinking of a childhood friend of mine who also let her hair grow long," said Kyra.

"Oh," said Kim.

"Kim, from your paranoid reaction, I'm going assume that you fought with your parents about your hair," said Jess.

"If it was up to my mother, my hair would stay as short as Demi Moore's from the movie 'Ghost'," said Kim.

"Is 'Ghost' another one of those horror movies you shouldn't have seen?" asked Kyra.

Kim shook her head and said, "Uh-uh. It was more of a love story. Well it did have a few action and suspenseful scenes, but for the most part there was nothing wrong for me to watch. In the movie Sam, who was played by Patrick Stewart…"

"Kimberly, eat," exclaimed Kyra. "You can tell me all about the movie later."

Kim just grinned. She then took a bite.


	32. THE GENETIC DUPLICATE DAY Seven part 4

1

**THE GENETIC DUPLICATE -- Day 7 part 4**

An hour later Kyra and Kim were walking though the corridor of the Solar Flare. Midway to their quarters Cleona met up with them and walked beside them. As Cleona walked she said, "Ms. Lockwood; Kim, my mom is okay."

"I'm glad to hear it, Cleona," said Kyra.

"Kim, I'm sorry for treating you the way I did, and I want us to be friends," said Cleona.

"Cleona, I wanted to be friends a few days ago, and you done everything you can to humiliate me, so no, we're not going to be friends," said Kim.

Kyra looked at Kim in a surprised manner as Cleona said, "Kim, I'm sorry for that."

"And one day I will be able to forgive, but it's not going to be today," said Kim.

"You want to be that way, fine," said Cleona. "I want my mom's picture back, and I won't bother you again."

"That picture is in my room," said Kim.

"Cleona, we are going to our quarters now, if you want to come with and get it," said Kyra.

"Yes, I do, Ms. Lockwood," said Cleona.

Kyra, Kim and Cleona were quiet while walking to the Kyra's quarters. Cleona waited in the corridor as Kyra and Kim entered their quarters. Kim walked into her bedroom for Trina's pictures. Kyra sat down on the couch and when Kim stepped out of her bedroom, Kyra said, "Kim, sit next to me for a minute. I want to talk to you before go out there."

Kim sat down and asked, "What about?"

"You shocked me when you failed to forgive Cleona," said Kyra. "I never saw you as being that way."

In an emotional manner Kim said, "Mom, Cleona tried everything she could to humiliate me."

"Kimberly, calm down," said Kyra.

"Mom, the only reason she is feeling sorry for what she did, is because I use my six-sense to find her mom," said Kim.

"Wasn't that what you wanted?" asked Kyra.

"I just wanted her to stop trying to humiliate me," said Kim. "Her trying to be friends with me was not what I wanted."

"I recall at one point that you wanted to be Cleona's friend," said Kyra.

"I stopped wanting that when she called me a witch," said Kim.

"So you're not going to forgive Cleona?" asked Kyra.

"Mom, disappointing you is the last thing I want to do, but I just can't forgive Cleona today," said Kim.

"Kim, I'm not disappointed in you," said Kyra. "You just surprised me that's all; especially after that song you sung in the chapel."

Kim gestured towards the door and said, "Mom, I need to give Cleona the picture before she thinks I got lost."

"All right, go give Cleona the picture," said Kyra.

In the corridor Cleona was leaning against the wall. When Kim came out she stepped up to Kim.

Kim handed Cleona the picture without saying a word. When Cleona took the picture she asked, "Kim, why won't you accept my apology?"

"Actually I do accept your apology," said Kim. "I just can't forgive you right now."

"Well, the way you feel about me, I guess I should be grateful that you returned my picture and in one piece," said Cleona.

"I would never keep your picture from you or harm it in anyway," said Kim.

Cleona slightly laughed and said, "The strangest thing about all this is that I actually believe you." Cleona then turned and walked away.

Kim watched Cleona for a second. She then turned and walked into her quarters.

When Kyra saw Kim walking in, she asked, "So how did it go?"

"It went okay," said Kim. "Mom, I want to read more of that book I had earlier."

"You can," said Kyra.

Minutes later in Trina's quarters, Trina was relaxing on the couch when Cleona walked in while carrying the picture.

Trina saw a dishearten expression on Cleona's face. Trina quickly asked, "Cleona, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine, Mom," said Cleona. "Mom, you wanted to know when Ms. Lockwood and Kim were back on the ship; well they're back."

Trina stood up and said, "I'm going to talk with them."

"I'm staying here," said Cleona.

Trina looked at Cleona in a curious manner. She then said, "All right."

As Trina walked out into the corridor, Cleona walked into her bedroom. Trina was gone for a few minutes when Cleona left her quarters.

In Kyra's quarters, Kim read a history book while sitting on her bed. Kyra had just sat down on the couch to continue preparing her students' lesson when the doorbell rang. When Kyra saw who was at the door she said, "Trina, hi, come in."

As Kyra back up to allow Trina to step in, Trina said, "Thanks."

As Trina stepped in Kyra asked, "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine," said Trina. "Kyra, I understand that Kim, a girl who you are now caring for, had a big part in rescuing me. According to Velinda, Kim has an ability of seeing things."

"That's true," said Kyra.

"So when will Kim be back, so I can thank her for her part in finding me?" asked Trina.

"Actually Kim is in her bedroom reading," said Kyra. She stepped towards Kim's bedroom door. "I'll get her for you." Kyra opened the door and stuck her head in. "Kim, come out here for a minute."

When Kim stepped out she recognized Trina and said, "Mom, what's going on?"

Trina looked at Kim in a curious manner as Kyra gestured towards Trina and said, "This person is Trina, Cleona's mom, and she wants to talk to you."

"I know who she is," said Kim.

"Kim, I understand that you had a part in finding me, and I want to thank you; you helped save my life," said Trina.

Kim smiled and said, "You're welcome Ms. Silken."

"Cleona is lucky to have a friend like you," said Trina.

Kim looked at Trina in a curious manner and asked, "Did Cleona tell you that we were friends?"

"She never told me that you two were, but aren't you two friends?" asked Trina.

"Cleona and I aren't friends, Ms. Silken," said Kim. Trina looked at Kim in a confused manner as Kim looked at Kyra. "Mom, I'm going to use the bathroom."

"All right," said Kyra. "Just get back here when you're done."

"I will," said Kim.

After Kim left the quarters, Trina asked, "Kyra, what's going on between Cleona and Kim."

Kyra pointed to the couch and said, "Trina, sit down and I will fill you in." Trina sat down on the couch followed by Kyra. A short time later as she was in the middle of telling Trina what was happening between Cleona and Kim, the doorbell rang. Kyra opened the door to see her dad at the door. "Dad, come in."

In the corridor at the woman's facility Kim walked up and saw a sign that read, "Temporarily close for cleaning." Kim turned continued down the corridor.

At Kyra's quarters, Capt. Lockwood walked in and when he saw Trina, he said, "Oh, hi Trina; it's actually good that I caught you here with Kyra."

Kyra looked at her dad in a curious manner. She then asked, "Dad, what's going on?"

"Sophia Diamond is back aboard ship," said Capt. Lockwood.

Trina had a worried expression on her face and said, "That girl is a menace. Six months ago Diamond had threatened Cleona."

"She has threatened every girl her age in my classroom," said Kyra. "Dad, I can't believe you let her back on this ship."

"Kyra, her mother was one of the people to commit suicide, and now her only living relative is a resident of this ship," said Capt. Lockwood. "I couldn't exactly tell her uncle that she could stay here."

"I see I'm going to be having a long talk with Kim when she gets back from the facility," said Kyra.

"Kim is a smart girl," said Capt. Lockwood. "She should realize quickly to stay away from her."

"Kim is smart, but I'm afraid that Kim will stand up to Diamond, if Diamond confronts her," said Kyra.

"Diamond is a year, possibly even two years older than Kim, and you think that Kim would stand up to her?" asked Capt. Lockwood.

"I know Kim will," said Kyra. "That's why I said that I'm going to be having a long talk with Kim when she gets back from the bathroom."

Seconds later, Kim walked into the next available facility that was one level down. When Kim walked in she saw Diamond confronting Cleona in one of the corners. Cleona had a frighten expression on her face. When Diamond faced Kim, Kim continued to walk towards one of the stalls.

Diamond stepped up to Kim and said, "This facility is close."

Kim said in a sarcastic manner, "Really. I guess they put the 'temporarily close' sign on the wrong facility. Well, since I'm here, I will use the turbo flush here."

When Kim took a step to go around Diamond, Diamond grabbed Kim's arm and said, "If you value your health you will get out now." When Diamond grabbed Kim's arm, Kim got a vision of Diamond beating up Cleona. "Hey, are you listening to me."

Kim came out of her vision and asked, "What?"

"I said get out," said Diamond.

"Look, I don't want any trouble with you," said Kim. "I just came in here to use the turbo flush, and I'm not leaving here without using it."

Diamond looked Kim up and down. She then said, "You don't look familiar to me, so apparently you just don't know better than to leave when I tell you to," said Diamond. "My name is Diamond, and…"

In a fake delightful manner, Kim blurted out, "Diamond. That is so cute." Kim stuck out her hand to shake hands. Diamond looked at Kim as if she lost her mind. Cleona just watched in a curious manner. "My name is Kim." Diamond continued to look at Kim as if she lost her mind. Kim waited a few seconds and when Diamond didn't shake her hand, she put her hand down. "Okay, I guess you're not big on hand shakes."

"I don't care who you are, but if you don't want an ass kicking, you will leave right now," said Diamond.

"You're telling me if I use the turbo flush that I will get my ass kicked?" asked Kim. Diamond looked at Kim in a serious manner. "For me, it has been two and half years since I found someone… well, around our age that is, who could even kick my ass, and to be perfectly honest, I could really use a good ass kicking. If you're the one who is going to attempt it, I sure hope that you don't disappoint me. I mean I hate to think that you're going to kick my ass, and then it doesn't happen."

Diamond again looked at Kim as if Kim had lost her mind. She then asked, "Are you completely stupid, or are you just fraking insane?"

"Well, if you ask my brother, Brandon, he would say the latter part of your question," said Kim. "But to be perfectly honest, I just don't respond well to threats, so if you think that you can kick my ass then by all means try; otherwise, I'm using the turbo flush, and then Cleona and I are leaving."

Diamond tried to get Kim to think that she was backing off. Kim never dropped her guard to Diamond and when Diamond made her threatening move, Kim quickly evaded Diamond's fist. Kim then, with quickness, precision and power, broke Diamond's nose with her first punch. Blood spewed on Kim's clothes and as Diamond was going down, Kim hit Diamond again across the jaw with her other fist.

Kim wouldn't take her eyes off of Diamond as she back up a few steps.

Diamond's clothes, the front of Kim's clothes and the floor were covered in blood. Diamond, while holding her nose to stop the bleeding, got back on her feet and looked at Kim. Kim just looked at Diamond in a challenging manner. Diamond looked at Kim in timorous manner. She then back away and left the facility in a disgraceful manner.

Cleona stepped up and said, "Wow. What you did was amazing."

Kim rubbed her knuckles of the hand she broke Cleona's nose with and said, "Well, I probably going to be grounded for a few months over this."

"Kim, you were defending yourself and I will go to your quarters with you when you tell Ms. Lockwood," said Cleona.

"I don't know if your presence will do any good, but thanks," said Kim.

"You're welcome," said Cleona.

"Cleona, why was Diamond after you?" asked Kim.

"Diamond use to live on this ship six months ago, and just before she left the ship she overheard me saying unpleasant things about her to Davida and Tiara," said Cleona. "Since then she wanted to kick my ass."

"If I didn't come in when I did, she would have," said Kim. Kim then gestured to one of the stalls. "Well, I really need to use the turbo flush."

"Kim, I don't mean to hold you up, but where did you learn to fight like that?" asked Cleona.

"Do you remember the other day when I told you that I got my ass kicked by the same girl twice?" asked Kim.

"I remember," said Cleona. "What about it?"

"The second time I got my ass kicked, I went to Devin," said Kim. "Devin is the older brother to my older brother's best friend. Devin also just happened to be a boxing trainer. I told Devin what was happening and he gave me free fighting lessons. I haven't been bullied by anyone since."

"Well, I definitely know not to challenge you anymore," said Cleona.

Kim grinned. She then turned and entered a stall.

Minutes later, in Kyra's quarters, Kyra, Capt. Lockwood and Trina were sitting on the couch and talking when Kim and Cleona walked in.

When Kyra saw Kim's clothes, she quickly stood up, walked up to Kim and asked in a concerned manner, "Kimberly, what happen?"

Capt. Lockwood and Trina stood up and stepped closer.

"Mom, I'm all right; this is not my blood," said Kim.

"Then whose blood is it?" asked Kyra.

Before Kim was able to answer Cleona blurted out, "It's Diamond's blood."

Capt. Lockwood asked with a smile on his face, "You won a fight against Diamond?"

Kyra saw the smile on her dad's face and gave him a look as if to say, "Don't be smiling."

"Well, it wasn't really much of a fight," said Kim. "I hit her twice and she went down like a rock. Oh, Capt. Lockwood, I'm sorry about the mess that was left in woman's facility on the next level down."

Capt. Lockwood tried to keep a straight face as he said, "Kim, I will over look it this time."

"Kim, I want you to tell me why you were fighting," said Kyra.

"I walked into the facility one level down to use the turbo flush and Diamond was in there fixing to kick Cleona's…" Kyra gave Kim a look for Kim to choose her words wisely. Kim continued to say, "Well Diamond was about to beat the stuffings out of Cleona, but when I walked in she turned her attention towards me. She told me if I didn't leave, she was going to beat the stuffings out of me. All I wanted to do was to use the turbo flush, and that was even what I told her, but she wouldn't let me walk pass her to use it. She even swung at me, and after I dodged her attack I hit her."

"Kim, why were you using that particular facility?" asked Kyra.

"There was a sign on the one on this level that read, 'temporarily close for cleaning.'" said Kim. "Mom, I know you don't like people fighting, but if I would have left the facility when Diamond told me to, Cleona would have been hurt."

"You're right, Kim, I don't like fighting because no matter what, someone always gets hurt…" said Kyra.

Capt. Lockwood interrupted, "According to Kim, someone would have gotten hurt even if Kim would have walked away."

"Dad, please allow me to finish what I was saying," said Kyra. Capt. Lockwood gestured for her to finish. "Thank you. Kim, as my dad pointed out, someone would have gotten hurt regardless, so in this case, I do believe you weren't given much of a choice."

"So you're not mad at me for fighting?" asked Kim.

"No, I'm not mad, and you won't be punished for fighting this time," said Kyra.

Kim pulled at her shirt and said, "Well, I need to change clothes."

"Kim, before you do that, how is it that you are able to fight as well as you can?" asked Capt. Lockwood.

"When I was eleven I got tired of being beaten up by a bully and I went to a friend who happened to be a boxing trainer," said Kim. "He gave me free fighting lessons."

"Perhaps I should start a boxy club with you as my number one fighter," said Capt. Lockwood.

"Dad, don't even joke about doing that," said Kyra.

"Actually, Devin, the friend who taught me how to fight, told me that I was a natural, and that I should consider boxy professionally when I turned eighteen," said Kim. Kyra looked at Kim in an inquisitive manner. "I would never do that though. I want to be a doctor and heal wounds; not inflict them. I even told Devin that." Kyra gave Kim a hug and then a kiss on the cheek. Kim grinned. "Well, I better change clothes."

"Kim, once you change clothes, I want those clothes you have on so I can take them to have them washed before the blood dries in."

"Okay," said Kim. Kim then walked into her bedroom.

Capt. Lockwood looked at Kyra and said, "Well, I better act like a concerned captain and check on Diamond's condition."

Trina stepped up and said, "How much blood Kim has on her, most likely Diamond will be in the sickbay."

"That's sound like a good place to start; bye," said Capt. Lockwood.

As Capt. Lockwood was leaving Kyra, Trina and Cleona said, "Bye."

"Kyra; Cleona and I need to be going also," said Trina.

"Mom, I would like to talk to Kim before I leave," said Cleona.

"All right, we'll wait," said Trina.

"Ms. Lockwood, can I go in Kim's room?" asked Cleona.

"You can knock on Kim's door and ask her if you can enter," said Kyra.

Cleona stepped up to Kim's door and knocked. She then asked, "Kim, can I come in?"

Kim yelled out, "Come in." Kim was buttoning her shirt when Cleona walked in. The door was shut behind Cleona. "What do you want?"

"Kim, you could have left the facility and let Diamond beat the shit out of me, but you didn't," said Cleona. "I want to know why you didn't."

"Diamond is a bully and I can't stand bullies," said Kim.

"So you didn't do what you did to help me?" asked Cleona.

"Cleona, I don't like the way you treated me, and I'm not interested in being friends with you because of it, but I don't dislike you either, so I didn't want Diamond to beat the crap out of you," said Kim. "Now is that the answer you're looking for?"

Cleona slightly grinned and said, "It was actually."

"Cleona, is the name Diamond a nick name of hers?" asked Kim.

"Her name is actually Sophia Diamond, and although her uncle calls her Sophia she hates being called that," said Cleona. "Well, thanks for saving me, and I will see you around."

Kim followed Cleona out of the bedroom while carrying the blood drench clothes.

In sickbay Dr. Randall was treating Diamond's broken nose. Alec Smithers, Diamond's uncle, stood next to Diamond. Everyone's attention was drawn to Capt. Lockwood as he walked in.

Alec walked up to Capt. Lockwood and said, "Captain, I want to file a complaint to whoever is responsible for breaking Sophia's nose."

Capt. Lockwood mocked, "You want to file a complaint? I find that interesting."

"Why is that interesting?" asked Alec.

Capt. Lockwood walked up to Diamond and said, "Diamond, would you like to tell us what you were doing when you got your nose broke."

"I was in the woman's facility using the turbo flush," said Diamond.

"So you are telling me that you weren't threatening Cleona Silken just before your nose got broke," said Capt. Lockwood.

Alec stepped up and said, "Captain, I can't believe that Cleona is responsible for this."

"You're right, Mr. Smithers; Cleona isn't responsible, but she was a witness," said Capt. Lockwood. "Diamond, tell us who's responsible of breaking your nose."

"She said that her name was Kim," said Diamond. "She's slightly shorter than I am with long red hair and freckles."

Dr. Randal looked at Capt. Lockwood and blurted out in an amused manner, "Kimberly O'Brian broke your nose?"

Capt. Lockwood looked at Dr. Randall and nodded as Alec asked, "Why is that amusing?"

"Kimberly O'Brian is fourteen years old," said Dr. Randall.

"I got my ass kick by a fourteen-year-old?" asked Diamond.

"Actually you got your ass kicked by a fourteen-year-old who had free fighting lessons a few years ago because she was tired of being picked on by bullies," said Capt. Lockwood. "Now I can make a report on this, but do you really want to be embarrassed further."

"Well, I want to know who Kimberly O'Brian's parents are," said Alec. When Alec saw an amused expression on Dr. Randall's face, Alec looked at Dr. Randall in a curious manner.

"My daughter, Kyra, is Kim's parent," said Capt. Lockwood.

"Kyra doesn't have any kids," said Diamond.

"That's true, but she recently became Kim's legal guardian, and Kim does call her mom," said Capt. Lockwood. "Now you can go and talk to Kyra about what happen, but I really think you would be wasting your time."

"Capt. Lockwood, you are enjoying this," said Alec.

Capt. Lockwood smiled and said, "Every minute of it. Diamond, as you are perfectly aware, Kyra doesn't agree with fighting, except if there is no other choice. In this incident Kyra and I both feel that you gave Kim no choice, but to fight. Any future encounter between you and Kim most likely will be seen in the same manner, so I suggest that you end your terrorizing ways while you are aboard this ship. Am I clear?"

In a disgusted manner Diamond said, "Yes, Capt. Lockwood."

"Captain, I have a feeling that you set Sophia up with all of this," said Alec.

"Mr. Smithers, I actually would like to take credit for the justice that the Lords of Kobol had administered, but I can't," said Capt. Lockwood. "Kyra and I didn't even know that Kim had fighting lessons until after she came home with Diamond's blood on her clothes."

Alec gestured towards Diamond and said, "Sophia's nose is broken and you are calling this justice."

"Mr. Smithers, I have over a hundred and fifty written complaints on Diamond; not counting the verbal complaints, and not one of those complaints had been satisfactory resolved" said Capt. Lockwood. "I do feel that this event has been satisfactory resolve, so yes. I feel justice had been served."

"Captain, you keep pointing out Sophia's history, but how do I know that things like Sophia's nose getting broke will not be a common event while Kim is on this ship?" asked Alec.

"Kim has a good heart, and will not fight unless she feels provoked. In fact she has plans to become a doctor." Dr. Randall looked at Capt. Lockwood in an interested manner as Capt. Lockwood continued to say. "She doesn't want to inflict wounds; she wants to heal them."

"And I supposed to believe that?" asked Alec.

"Now you know the uncertainty that everyone feels as Diamond walks through the corridors," said Capt. Lockwood.

"Captain, this better be the last time that Sophia comes here because of Kim, or I will be taking my complaints to the Galactica," said Alec.

"As long as Diamond doesn't start anything with Kim, there's no reason for Diamond to end up here, and if Diamond does end up here then feel free to complain to whoever you want." said Capt. Lockwood. "Now, good day, Mr. Smithers." Capt. Lockwood then turned and walked out.

After Capt. Lockwood walked out, Alec said, "Sophia, if Capt. Lockwood's trained fighter harasses you, I want you to tell me."

"I will, but where in the fleet is there a fight trainer?" asked Diamond.

"Kim is new to the fleet," said Dr. Randall. "Okay, Diamond, you're done."

Diamond stood up and asked, "Where is Kim from?"

"She's actually from Earth," said Dr. Randall.

"I heard from the talk wireless that there were two people from Earth among us," said Alec.

"Well Mr. Smithers; Diamond, have a nice day," said Dr. Randall.

Five hours later on the Solar Flare, Kyra and Kim joined Seth in the mess hall. Kyra sat next to Seth. Kim sat across from Seth and Kyra. Before Kim was able to take a bite of food, Syekydia, a fifteen-year-old classmate of Kim's, walked up to Kim. After stepping up she gestured to a table with four more of Kim's classmates and said, "Kim, we heard about you winning a fight against Diamond; congratulations."

Kim looked at Kyra and hesitantly said, "Thanks."

"Kim, after we leave here, we're going to the recreation center," said Syekydia. "You're welcome to join us."

"I can't tonight," said Kim.

"Well, anytime you're in the recreation center, you're welcome to join us," said Syekydia.

Kim looked at Syekydia in a curious manner. She then said, "Okay, thanks."

"Well, see you later," said Syekydia.

Seth saw a confused expression on Kim's face as Kim watched Syekydia walk away. Seth asked, "Kim, what's wrong?"

"Syekydia, Agnes and the others over there always kept to themselves," said Kim. "Now all of a sudden Syekydia is inviting me to join them."

"I think I know why they are inviting you to join them," said Kyra.

"Why?" asked Kim.

"Everyone at that table is scared of Diamond, and with you with them, they think they will be safe," said Kyra.

Kim thought for a second. She then said, "They just want me with them to be their bodyguard?"

"I don't know for sure, but I believe so," said Kyra.

Kim looked at Syekydia in an unpleasant manner. She then stood up and said, "I'll be back."

"Kimberly, sit down and eat," said Kyra.

"I'm going to tell Syekydia that I'm not anyone's bodyguard," said Kim.

"Kim, I'm only speculating about that; now sit down," said Kyra.

"Well, I still want them to know that I won't be anyone's bodyguard," said Kim.

In a stern manner, Kyra said, "Kimberly, sit down."

When Kim looked at Kyra, Kyra was looking at Kim in a stern manner. Kim sat down and asked, "Why can't I go over there?"

"I know you won't be meaning to, but you could come across as being a bit confrontational towards them," said Kyra

"How?" asked Kim.

"Kim, you became their hero when you won a fight against Diamond…" said Kyra.

"I didn't do that to be anyone's hero," said Kim.

"Regardless, that's was the results," said Kyra. "Now how would you feel if your hero tells you that you're on your own?"

"Lousy," said Kim. "Mom, I don't want to be a hero or a bodyguard."

"I know," said Kyra. "Just be patient and hopefully everyone will forget about it."

"Well, I hope I don't go batty over all this," said Kim.

Seth saw a confused expression on Kyra's face and said, "Batty means insane."

"Ah," said Kyra. Kim looked passed Kyra and saw Alec and Diamond walking with their food rations. Kyra saw a cringing expression on Kim's face. "Kim what's wrong?"

Kim stares at Diamond and said, "Diamond has some kind of bandage across her nose."

As Alec and Diamond were sitting down at a table Alec saw Kyra looking in his direction. Alec then stood up and said, "I'll be right back, Sophia."

Kim saw Alec approaching the table and asked, "Mom, who's that man coming our way?"

"He is Alec Smithers, Diamond's uncle," said Kyra.

Alec stepped up to the table, stared at Kim and said, "So this girl is the trained fighter who broke Sophia's nose."

In a remorse manner Kim said, "My god, I broke her nose."

Alec looked at Kim in a curious manner and asked, "Knowing that bothers you?"

"Well yeah, I never meant to break her nose," said Kim.

Alec said in a sarcastic manner, "Yeah, I'm sure you didn't." Kim looked at Alec in a perplexed manner. "Ms. Lockwood, I sure hope you're not a hypocrite when it comes to Kim and her fighting."

"Mr. Smithers, you're out of line talking to me like that," said Kyra.

"And Kim was out of line for breaking Sophia's nose," said Alec.

In an emotional manner, Kim said, "I never meant to break her nose."

Kyra looked at Kim and said, "Kimberly, calm down."

"Well, he…" said Kim.

"Kimberly, I will handle this," said Kyra. Kim crossed her arms and made huffing sound. "Mr. Smithers, what happened to Diamond is one of several reasons why I'm very much against fighting; however, Diamond gave Kim no choice, but to defend herself."

"That is Kim's version of the story," said Alec.

"Diamond swung on me first," said Kim.

"Kimberly, if you don't be quiet, I'm going to get Seth to take you for a short walk," said Kim. Again Kim crossed her arms and made huffing sound. "Mr. Smithers, Cleona Silken was a witness to the whole thing."

"How convenient that Kim has a friend to back her story," said Alec.

Kyra saw an agitated expression on Kim's face as Kim took a deep breath. Kyra then said, "Mr. Smithers, when Diamond was in my classroom, I had to always watch Diamond to keep her from threatening my other students. Now I do not believe Diamond has change her ways in the past six months; therefore, I have no doubts that Diamond swung on Kim first."

"And Kim just happens to be a trained fighter," said Alec.

Kim blurted out in a surprise manner, "What?" Kim quickly looked at Kyra as she covered her mouth.

As Kyra gave Kim a looked as if to give her a warning, Alec asked, "Are you telling me that you haven't been trained to fight?"

Kim looked at Kyra in a manner as if she wasn't sure if she should answer. Kyra then said, "Mr. Smithers asked you a direct question, so go ahead and answer."

"I had thirteen boxing lessons, and when I went to the gym for my fourteenth lesson my mom and aunt happened to see me going into the gym," said Kim. "My mom had a fit when she walked in and saw me wearing boxing gloves. That was it for any training I had."

Seth spoke up, "Mr. Smithers, I don't believe that thirteen boxy lessons constitute as being trained to fight."

Alec looked at Seth and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Seth Whitefeather," he said.

"Well, Mr. Whitefeather, I would appreciate if you stay out of this," said Alec.

Seth stood up and said, "I think I know where Diamond gets her manners from."

Kyra grabbed Seth's arm and said, "Seth, please sit and let me handle this." Seth looked at Alec in a challenging manner without attempting to sit down. "Seth, please."

Seth looked at Kyra for a second. He then looked at Alec again and said, "Mr. Smithers, this is your lucky day." He then retook his seat.

"Mr. Smithers, I would appreciate if you would go back to your table," said Kyra.

"Before you lose control of Seth Whitefeather I'll leave," said Alec. "Kimberly O'Brian, I'll be watching you."

Kim blurted out, "Well, I hope you learn to do things right afterwards."

"Kimberly," exclaimed Kyra.

Kim looked at Kyra in a timid manner.

"Ms. Lockwood, just keep Kim under control," said Alec.

"And you do the same with Diamond," said Kyra.

Alec turned and walked away.

As Alec walked away, Kim said in a sarcastic manner, "He's a delightful fella to be around. Mom, we should invite Mr. Smithers and Diamond out somewhere."

"Kim, how's your food?" asked Kyra.

"I don't know," said Kim. "I haven't taken a bite of it yet." Kyra gave Kim an inquisitive look. "And that was a hint for me to eat."

As Kyra grinned, Kim took a bite.

"Kim, did you continue practicing your boxing after those thirteen lessons?" asked Seth.

Kim looked at Kyra for a second before she answered, "Brandon had a punching bag hanging in the garage. When my parents weren't home I would use it."

"Your parents didn't approve of you punching the punching bag?" asked Seth.

Kim shook her head and said, "It wasn't lady-like."

"Kim, I have to agree with your parents on that," said Kyra.

"Mom, if you were Brandon's guardian, would you allow him to take karate lessons and have a punching bag?" asked Kim.

"Is Karate another word for boxing?" asked Kyra.

"It's a different form of fighting other than boxing, and it's actually considered an art," said Seth. "Most likely the colonies use a form of karate, but call it something else."

"Probably," said Kyra. "Kim, I don't like fighting of any form, so no; I wouldn't let Brandon take karate lessons or have a punching bag."

"Well, my parents paid karate lessons for Brandon and Keith, and when I asked to take karate lessons they told me it was undignified for a lady to learn to fight," said Kim. "I got grounded when I called them a sexist and not so politely told them to join the human race in the twenty-first century."

Kyra slightly grinned. She then said, "Let me guess. Men and women are not seen as equal on Earth."

"Well, there have been great steps of becoming equal since the women's liberation movement about forty years ago, but there are people… like Kim's parents, that clings to the old ideas," said Seth.

"My mother is the one who clings onto the old ideas," said Kim. "My dad is a jellyfish when it comes to my mother, and would go along with whatever she says. The only time my dad would stand up to my mother is when he has been drinking." Kim looked at Kyra. "That's when the argument starts, and I run off to my grandma's house."

"Kim, you indicated a couple of days ago that your parents had money," said Seth. "Were your parents born in a wealthy family?"

"My mom's dad, and even his dad were big time lawyers that made a lot of money, so I guess my mom came from a wealthy family," said Kim.

"So your mom is the third generation of lawyers?" asked Seth.

"Actually, I think my mom is the fourth generation of lawyers," said Kim. "She is also the only lawyer between her and her five sisters."

"Your mom has five sisters?" asked Seth. Kim nodded. "Does your mom have any brothers?"

"Nope," said Kim. "My mom's dad tried six times to have a boy and after my Aunt Jennifer was born, my grandpa gave up trying." Kim looked at Kyra. "My Aunt Jennifer is the youngest."

Kyra grinned and said, "I got that from your statement."

"Kim, is your mother the oldest?" asked Seth.

"No, she's the third oldest," said Kim. "My Aunt Melissa is the oldest and then my Aunt Brittany; except my Aunt Brittany grew up in Tennessee separately from her five sisters. My mom's younger sisters are Aunt Ruby, Aunt April and then my Aunt Jennifer. Oh my mother's name is Valerie."

"Why did your Aunt Brittany grow up separately from her sisters?" asked Seth.

"No one would tell me, but I do know that Aunt Brittany couldn't stand to be in the same room with Grandpa… her dad during family gatherings," said Kim. "For the first nine years of my life I hardly got to see my Aunt Brittany, and then my grandpa died from a heart attack. After that my Aunt Brittany visited a lot."

"So Kim, how wealthy was your dad's family?" asked Seth.

"They weren't poor, but they weren't wealthy either," said Kim. "My grandpa O'Brian was a New York police detective before he died in a plane crash, and my grandma worked in foreign relations at the New York airport before she died in the same accident as my grandpa. My grandma actually got her job because she was able to speak French, German, Russian and Portuguese. My dad's parent also had six kids; four boys and two girls. My dad was the youngest."

"Kimberly, since you sat down, you have only taken one bite of food," said Kyra.

"I was answering Seth's questions," said Kim.

"I know that," said Kyra. "Seth…"

"You don't have to say it," said Seth. "I'll quit asking Kim questions so she doesn't starve herself."

Kim grinned as Kyra said, "Thank you."

Kim took another bite of food. After Kim swallowed the bite she asked, "Mom, are men and women are considered equal in the colonies?"

"Kimberly, I do not want to be here for thirty minutes waiting on you to get done eating," said Kyra.

"I'm eating," said Kim. "I'm still curious to know though if men and women are considered equal in the colonies." Kim took another bite.

"For the most part, yes; however, a couple of the colonies can be accused of being a sexist," said Kyra. "Geminon is one of those colonies. The government uses religion as an excuse for it when it occurs also."

"How?" asked Kim.

"It's written in the scriptures that men and women have distinct rolls," said Kyra. "Woman are to bare the children and men are to share in the experience of raising the children."

"That's just a simple fact of life," said Kim.

"There's more to the scriptures than that, and you can learn more about it later, but right now, I just want you to eat," said Kyra.

"Okay, I'm eating," said Kim. Kim took a bite.

On the planet at the dome, several people were filling four raptors with Eydolians' DNA fragments. Dr Clu-Isic and three others loaded an Eydolian computer aboard one of the raptors.

On the southern hemisphere another raptor lifted off with Abraham's harvesting crew. As they reached orbit three Cylon based ships jumped into the system. The ECO of the raptor reported the Cylons' presence and then jumped away.

At the dome everyone scrambled to get to the raptors. Before the pilots of raptors lifted off, they detonated an explosion device. A series of explosion occurred within the dome that collapsed the dome. The Cylon raiders made their dash towards them just as the four raptors were breaking orbit. As the raiders fired their weapons at the raptors, the crew of each raptor began their jump. As the weapons fire approached, each raptor jumped one by one. Three of the raptors jumped away in time from getting hit. The fourth raptor was hit as it entered hyperspace.

Near the fleet each raptor entered the area. When the last raptor came out of hyperspace Dualla said, "Col. Tigh, one of the raptors was hit. They're reporting malfunction in a few of their systems, Sir."

"Get a crash team and a medical team to the hanger on the double," Col. Tigh shouted out.

An officer said, "Yes, Sir."

"Tell the crew of the damaged raptor that they are cleared for an emergency landing," said Col. Tigh.

"Yes, Sir," said Dualla.

On the planet the Cylons searched through the rubble that was once the dome.


	33. THE GENETIC DUPLICATE DAY Eight part 1

**I'm introducing a game that I created within this story. To prove ownership of the game, I sent a copy of the description of the game and the game rules to myself by registered mail. (A.K.A a poor man's copyright.)**

**THE GENETIC DUPLICATE—Day 8 Part 1**

On Earth 08:55 A.M. local time, Beth and her classmates were leaving their classroom. Beth was carrying her book bag and purse over her shoulder. When Beth stepped out she saw Brandon waiting in the hallway. Brandon was in his police uniform and holding a newspaper. The paper was folded to a particular story. Everyone who walked by Brandon looked at him in a curious and nervous manner.

Beth walked up to Brandon and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Branded raised the newspaper and said, "Read this."

Beth took the newspaper and read aloud, "Computers belonging to the US military, the UK Royal military, the French military, the Chinese military along with militaries across the globe have been hack into twice within the past two days; however, the guilty party didn't steal military secrets that a person would think. Instead the person responsible for hacking into the military computers had implanted what could be considered military secrets. The scientists from the US and their allies all agree that the information given could thrust our technology decades into the future in a single year. The only clue that the authorities know of who is giving out the military secrets is from the signature, 'A friendly voice from the twelve colonies of Kobol.' On Capital Hill, no one can come to agreement on how to handle the situation." Beth stopped reading. "Brandon, why are you showing me this?"

"Beth, I know you are the friendly voice," said Brandon.

Beth said in amused manner, "You think I'm the friendly voice who is giving out military secrets. I have been accused of a few things by mom, but never of anything of this magnitude."

"Stopped the pretense with me," said Brandon. "Although, I wasn't taking you seriously about your clone and a battlestar, I still recall the conversation we had about it,"

"Brandon, are you here as a cop or are you here as my brother?" asked Beth.'

"At the moment, I'm here as your brother, but you are putting me in a difficult position," said Brandon. "So tell me the truth about that article."

"Even if I'm not guilty you have already made up your mind that I am, so telling you that I'm not guilty would be a waste of my breathe," said Beth.

"Beth, you can't lie to me or anyone else…" said Brandon.

"Actually I can, I just choose not to," said Beth.

"Well, I can tell when you lie, so if you can say the words, 'I have nothing to do with the spread of any military secrets,' in a sincere and believable manner, I will believe you," said Brandon. Beth just stared at Brandon. "Yes or no; did you have anything to do with the spread of that information?"

"I think I want a lawyer," said Beth.

"I'm not arresting you, Beth," said Brandon.

"If I answer yes to that question, would you arrest me then?" asked Beth.

"For God sakes, Beth, this is serious," exclaimed Brandon.

"What is serious is when the Cylons find us and we have no way to defend ourselves," said Beth. "The answer to your question is yes. I got the information from Dr. Atkins from the Battlestar Galactica and I gave the information to someone I know. He then spread that information to each military indicated in the paper."

"You are still claiming that your clone and the fleet from the twelve colonies of Kobol are real?"

Beth re-read a section of the newspaper, "The scientists from the US and their allies all agree that the information given could thrust our technology decades into the future in a single year." Beth stopped reading. "Brandon, for that paragraph to be printed the scientists must had agreed that the information given is genuine, and since I'm not well verse in physics, how am I coming up with those formulas if I'm not in contact with someone from the Galactica?'

"I don't know, but listen to yourself," said Brandon. "You are saying Cylons, a robotic race… a clone of you, but your clone is fourteen and a colony of humans who are from Kobol are real."

"I know they're real," Beth demanded. "Brandon, ten years ago you believed me when I first started getting visions while mom thought I was going delusional. You stood up to mom in my behalf. I need you to trust me again."

"I believed in your visions only after I witnessed them coming true before my eyes," said Brandon.

"Well, you believe my visions now just on my word," said Beth. "Why can't you treat the knowledge of the colonies of Kobol and the Cylons as a vision?"

"This is totally different than a vision and you know it," said Brandon.

"Brandon, wouldn't it be better to prepare for the Cylon and it doesn't happen than not to prepare for it at all and it does happen?" asked Beth.

"Beth, this coming June, you will be graduating medical school at the very top of your class," said Brandon. "Becoming a medical doctor is your life dream. Since you were twelve you would tell people with absolute certainty in your voice that you will become a doctor. Now you are telling me that you believe in this crusade so much that you are willing to throw away your life dream?"

Beth said in a convincing manner, "Becoming a doctor won't mean squat if the population of Earth is reduced to zero in a few years."

"Even if you're right and the Cylons are coming, we don't even know how far away they are," said Brandon.

"Kim is fourteen, so the Cylons can't be more than ten years away," said Beth. "And if the alien ship that Kim was found on was simply drifting for ten years then I would go out on a limb and say that the Cylons are considerably closer to us than ten years. Brandon, I know I'm asking a lot, but I need you on my side."

Brandon slightly laughed. He then asked, "You do know that you just asked me to jeopardize my career on faith that you are not crazier than what I think already?'

Beth grinned and said, "I do actually."

Brandon looked at Beth in a skeptical manner. He blurted out, "I have to have my head examine."

Beth slightly grinned and asked, "Does that mean that you are on my side?"

"You got me, little sister," said Brandon.

Beth gave Brandon a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She then said, "Thank you."

"Well, now that you have convinced me, I'm kind of looking forward to see our baby sister Kimberly-two," said Brandon.

Beth grinned and said, "Kim said that you would call us Kim-one and Kim-two." She then looked at her watch. "Well, I better get going. I promised a five-year-old boy at the hospital that I would read to him."

"You will never outgrow that will you?" asked Brandon.

Beth looked at Brandon in a curious manner and asked, "Outgrow what?"

"You have always loved reading to young kids or kids that can't read," said Brandon.

"And is that a bad thing?" asked Beth.

"No-no," said Brandon. "It is very much a good thing. I think you will make an excellent mom one day."

Beth grinned and said, "Thanks for saying that."

"You're welcome," said Brandon. "Well, I'll walk out with you, so I can get back out on patrol." He and Beth walked towards the exit.

On board the Solar Flare, in the mess hall, Kyra and Kim were joining Seth at his table. Kyra sat next to Seth and Kim sat across from them. Kim's hair was in braids.

When Seth saw Kim's hair he said, "Kim, I like your hair."

"Thanks," said Kim. "Mom did it after we got up." Kim then saw Adonis and Casimir walking towards them with their food rations. Kyra turned to see what Kim was looking at.

When Casimir and Adonis stepped up, Casimir asked, "Kyra; Seth, do you mine if Adonis and I join you?"

Kyra looked at Seth in an inquisitive manner. Seth noticed the look and said, "I don't mine if they join us."

Kyra looked at Casimir and said, "Have a seat." Adonis sat down next to Kim and Casimir sat next to Adonis.

Before Adonis took a bite of food he lightly pulled on Kim's braid and said, "You look good with your hair braided."

Kim smiled at Adonis and said, "Thanks."

"So Kim, can you go to the recreation center after breakfast?" asked Adonis.

"Actually, mom gave be permission to go back to the computer room when I leave here," said Kim. "There are a few things I would like to look up."

"What kind of things?" asked Adonis.

"I want to learn more about Kobol and I'm curious to know what kind of entertainment Kobol had," said Kim.

"Ms. Lockwood, may I go with Kim to the computer room?" asked Adonis.

"You can, but if Kim doesn't start eating, she won't have time to go before class starts," said Kyra.

Kim grinned and took a bite.

Aboard the Galactica a crew of a raptor was returning with information on a solar system three light years away with eight planets. The second planet of the solar system, although barely large enough to be considered a planet, was found to be an oxygen based planet. Fifty percent of the land mass was covered with two shallow oceans, many large lakes, rivers and ponds. Ruins of a large city were found on the planet. The city found was comparable to any city in the colonies before the Cylon attacked. After Cmdr. Adama received the report on the planet, he sent Apollo, Starbuck, Denton Loren, Ben Silvis, Gordon Cole and Hallie Kane to examine the ruin more closely.

Fifteen minutes later as the pilot of the raptor was flying over large prairie land at a low altitude, everyone noticed wild horses stampeding away from the raptor. As Starbuck was looking at the horses, she said, "There's a sight I never expected to see."

"The sight of those horses might be a good sign that we are going in the right direction to find Earth," said Apollo.

Minutes later, the pilot of the raptor was landing close to the city. As everyone was walking away from the raptor, Apollo saw an animal's footprints.

When Apollo pointed out the tracks, Starbuck said, "That looks a lot like footprints from a large breed dog."

"I was thinking the same thing," said Apollo. Apollo looked at his group. "Okay everyone, be alert. There's a possibility that there are wild dogs in this area." The group continued to walk towards the city.

On board the Solar Flare, in the computer room, Kim stopped at the game tarkon, a card game that was once played on Kobol. The cards in the deck were hexagon shaped.

Kim read loud enough for Adonis to hear, "To play tarkon one standard deck of cards with four suits and hexagon shaped token for each player are needed. Each player is dealt five cards. Each player will then choose the direction he or she will play by setting the hexagon shaped token that each player has next to him or her. Four of the sides of the token represent the four suits. The fifth side represents the weak kingdom, which will be explained later. The sixth side represents the tarkon, which will also be explained later. After setting the token each player will discard any cards he or she does not want. Each player will then be given replacement cards. The players are allowed to discard twice and receive replacement cards twice, but before replacement cards are dealt, the cards that are not kept are reshuffled. To win after setting the token on one of the suits that player must build his or her house in that suit. A house is three to five cards in one suit not in sequence. A three-card house is called a weak house. A four-card house is called a house. A five-card house is called a strong house. A five-card house in sequence is called a kingdom. The highest hand of a kingdom is called a fortress. Once a player chooses a suit to build his or her house that player may change suits only if the player is able to create a kingdom or a fortress in the other suit. This is called overthrowing the house. If a player fails to overthrow his or her house successfully with a kingdom or a fortress that player will lose the hand if the player's house is in a suit other than what was chosen on the token. When a player chooses a suit on the token that player cannot win with a supreme tarkon, high tarkon, weak tarkon or a weak kingdom. A high tarkon is four of a kind. A supreme tarkon is the highest possible hand of a high tarkon. A weak tarkon is three of a kind. If the player sets the token on the tarkon the player must either get a weak tarkon, high tarkon or the supreme tarkon to win. The player that chooses the tarkon cannot win with a house, weak kingdom, kingdom or a fortress. A weak kingdom is five sequential cards not of the same suit. Also a weak kingdom cannot consist of three or more cards of the same suit, since three or more cards of the same suit is a house. If the player set the token on the weak kingdom the player must get the weak kingdom to win. The player that chooses the weak kingdom cannot win with a house, kingdom, fortress or a tarkon."

Adonis interrupted "That is an unusual game."

"The rules continue with how to win from best to worst," said Kim. "Supreme tarkon will beat any hand, even though a supreme tarkon will never appear at the same time with a fortress. Fortress from a chosen suit is after the supreme tarkon, followed by a fortress from an overthrown house. Kingdom or a high tarkon will be the next winning hand depending on the ranking card. For an example, if the kingdom consists of 5-6-7-8-9 of the same suit and the high tarkon consist of 10-10-10-10 then the high tarkon will win. But if the high tarkon would have consisted of 4-4-4-4 then the kingdom will win. The next in order will be a kingdom from an overthrown house. A kingdom from a chosen suit or a high tarkon will always win against a kingdom from an overthrown house regardless if the kingdom of the overthrown house has the ranking card. A weak kingdom or a weak tarkon will be the next winning hand. A weak kingdom with the ranking card will win against a weak tarkon, but if the weak tarkon has the ranking card then the weak tarkon wins. Also if the weak kingdom and the weak tarkon have the same ranking card then the weak tarkon wins. A strong house wins against a house and a house wins against a weak house."

"That game doesn't sound too complicated to play," said Adonis.

"If we hand the tarkon tokens I wouldn't mind attempting to play it," said Kim. "Well, let see what else we can find." Kim then clicked on the next subject.

On the planet, Apollo and the other found and entered a government-researched center. The entrance to the building was made of glass; however, filth that collected over the passing millenniums had crusted over the glass, which made it impossible to see out of. The floors, counters and equipment were also crusted over with filth and dust. After walking through corridors for several minutes, they came upon a room with bookcases stuffed with books. In the center of the room was an airtight glass case covered in filth and dust. Starbuck stepped up to one of the bookcases and tried to pull a book from the shelf, but the book crumbled like ashes in her hand. Starbuck just gave Apollo an uncertain look.

Denton walked up to the glass case and brushed off the filth. When enough filth was removed, documents could be seen. He then called out, "Capt. Adama, I have something over here."

As Apollo walked towards Denton, he asked, "What do you have?"

"There are documents sealed in this case," said Denton.

Starbuck walked towards the case and said, "Most likely those are the important documents."

"Since those documents are encased, I wonder how brittle they are," said Gordon.

"There's one way to find out," said Apollo. Apollo pulled out his pistol and pointed it at the case. "Okay, everyone behind me in case my fire would ricochet."

After everyone was behind Apollo, Apollo fired his gun. The glass cracked, but didn't shatter. As Apollo fired again, Starbuck pulled out her gun and fired also on the case. After firing six rounds the glass broke. Shattered glass fell on the documents and the documents held up.

Apollo reached in and as he picked up the document, he said, "It looks like the case protected the documents. Now let's see what we have here." Apollo then looked at the documents. The documents were only a few pages long. "And if I know my scriptures correctly this is written in the ancient writing before the armistice of the thirteen tribes."

"Who's in the fleet who could translate the ancient writings?" asked Hallie.

"I don't know how well he knows it, but I do know that Casimir Spike knows a little," said Starbuck.

"Let's hope he knows enough to translate these documents," said Apollo.

"We should checkout the rest of the building before we go," said Starbuck. "There might me other things here that are of interest."

"We should pair up and search that way," said Apollo.

Outside the researched center, two large dogs were sniffing the door that Apollo and his group entered.

Inside the researched center, Apollo and his group broke into three groups to search the building.

They search the center for a few minutes when Hallie and Gordon walked into a room with a computer that was being operated by functioning nuclear power source. A reflective glass cube covered in filth sat in the center of the room. Each side was eight feet wide. The height was from the floor to the ceiling. When Hallie stepped five feet from the glass cube, a distorted sound of a man's voice was heard that came from the cube. When Hallie faced the cube she was barely able to make out an image through the filth.

As Hallie was attempting to clean the glass, Gordon stepped up and said, "What did you do to start that?"

"I didn't do anything," said Hallie. "Help me clean this off though, so we can see want we have."

As Hallie and Gordon were cleaning, they were able to make out from the computer voice, "…mega center… (garble) …question." The computer switched language. The words were still distorted and garbled."

As Gordon continued to clean the glass, he commented, "I wonder if this computer can go back to the language before. At least then I caught a word here and there."

The computer switched back to the language. "Comply to… (garble) …what is your question?"

"This thing responds to verbal commands," said Gordon.

As Hallie continued to clean the glass, she asked, "Let's try something. Computer, what happened to the people on this planet?"

The computer said in a distorted manner, "Insufficient data."

The computer image was an image of a human man from head to toe. When the head and shoulders were able to be seen clearly Hallie and Gordon stopped cleaning. Gordon then asked, "Computer, for how long have the people been gone?"

"Insufficient data," said the computer.

"Computer, when was the last time you were activated?" asked Hallie.

"(garble) …thousands years," said the computers.

"Computer, repeat the number of years?" asked Gordon.

"(garble) …thousands years," said the computers.

"I don't think we're going to get a clear answer from how garbled the response is," said Hallie.

"Well, I'm going to find Apollo and tell him of what we found," said Gordon.

"Okay, I will stay here and try to get clean answers from this thing," said Hallie.

"Okay," said Gordon. He then turned to walk away.

As Gordon was leaving the room, Hallie asked, "Computer, is there any information on Kobol?"

In a distorted manner and with periodic garbled words, the computer responded with the answer Hallie was hoping to hear.

On board the Solar Flare, in the classroom, all the students were in their seats, and before Kyra was able to start the class, Alec and Diamond walked in.

Kyra looked at Alec in a curious manner and asked, "Mr. Smithers, why are you and Diamond here?"

"Sophia needs to complete her education," said Alec.

"Class, just sit quietly for a few minutes," said Kyra. "Mr. Smithers, I would like to talk to you and Diamond in the corridor." As Alec and Diamond were walking into the corridor Kyra followed.

When the classroom door closed Alec asked, "Ms. Lockwood, is there a problem?"

"There is Mr. Smithers," said Kyra. "Diamond was permanently expelled from my classroom seven months ago."

"You will deny Sophia her right to an education?" asked Alec.

"Mr. Smithers, even when Sophia was allowed in my class, she spent more time threatening the other students than doing her work," said Kyra. "My first concern is to the safety of my students."

"Ms. Lockwood, even criminals get the chance to prove that they are able to live among every day citizen again after a certain amount time," said Alec. "I'm asking for that same kind of chance with Sophia."

"I gave Sophia more chances than what I should have during the four years she was in my class," said Kyra. "Why should I give her another chance?"

"Ms. Lockwood, I can get a particular job when I turned sixteen in a few weeks, but one of the requirements to get this job is that I have to continue with my education," said Diamond.

"I'll give you the assignment papers and you can go to the computer room to do them," said Kyra.

"Ms. Lockwood, I was hoping to get your help with my assignments when I need it," said Diamond. "Please let me back in your class. I'll behave myself and follow the class rules."

Kyra looked at Diamond in a skeptical manner. She then said, "Diamond, I strongly feel that letting you back in my class would be a mistake;—" Diamond looked at Alec in a disappointed manner. "—however, I will give you one chance to prove me wrong." Diamond and Alec looked at Kyra in an interested manner. "And not only will you obey my classroom rules, you will also obey the rules of this ship. If I hear of you breaking the rules or bullying anyone, you will be out. Am I clear?"

"Yes Ms. Lockwood," said Diamond.

"I want Kimberly O'Brian to stay away from Sophia," said Alec.

"I also want Kim to stay away from Sophia, Mr. Smithers," said Kyra.

Alec held out a computer disc and said, "Ms. Lockwood, here is Sophia's school record."

Kyra took the computer disc and said, "Thank you." Kyra then gestured towards the door. "After you, Diamond." As Kyra followed Diamond into the room, Alec walked away. Kyra stepped to the front of the class and looked over the room for a second. Diamond stood next to Kyra. "Class, Sophia Diamond is returning to this classroom; however, given Diamond and Kim's recent altercation I do not want Kim and Diamond sitting next to each other. I would like one of you who are not sitting by Kim to change seats and sit next to her." Adonis turned on his light. Kyra looked at Adonis. "Adonis, I know better to put you next to Kim, so turn off your light." When Adonis turned off his light, Tiara tuned on her light. "Okay, Tiara. Take one of the two seats next to Kim. Diamond, once Tiara has moved, you can take that seat."

"Yes, Ms. Lockwood," said Diamond.

As Kyra was taking her seat Tiara was walking to her new seat. Kyra was adjusting the seating arrangements, when Diamond sat down. When Kyra was done with the seating arrangements, she copied Diamond's records onto her computer. She then started everyone's assignments.

As the students were reading their history lesson, Kyra passed out the assignments for the day.

When Kim received more assignments than usual, she asked, "Mom, why am I getting so much homework?"

Diamond and a few other classmates were listening to what Kim and Kyra were saying.

"Because I know you can handle it," said Kyra. "For now on that is how much you will be getting each day.

"Well, with how much you gave me I will be working on my homework for three hours or more each day after you dismiss the class," said Kim. "I don't think that's fair."

Kyra looked in Kerim's direction and called out, "Kerim."

Kerim looked at Kyra and said, "Yes, Ms. Lockwood."

"How long does it take you to do your assignments?" asked Kyra.

"I work on it for three hours in here with you after normal class is over, and when you close the classroom, I go to the computer room for another two hours," said Kerim.

"So it takes you five hours to do your assignments each day," said Kyra.

"Yes, Ma'am," said Kerim.

Kyra looked at Kim and said, "Kim, I'm giving you twice the number of assignments than what I'm giving everyone else, and you will still be done with your assignments before Kerim complete his normal amount of work. For most students, three hours of working outside the classroom is normal. Now, do you still think that I'm not being fair?"

"I'm not going to win on this, am I?" asked Kim.

Kyra grinned and said, "I'm afraid not."

"Well, I'll do it, but I still think it's not fair that I have to do twice the homework just because I'm able to get done long before anyone else," said Kim.

"Kim, I know I'm giving you a lot of work, and if you trust me on this, you can become a doctor like you want before your twenty-second birthday," said Kyra.

Kim smiled and said, "That I would like."

"Good," said Kyra. "Now you better get started on your reading."

"Yes, Mom," said Kim.

When Kim focused on her history, Kyra walked away to finish passing out the students' assignments.

On the planet, Apollo and his group left the researched center. They were a hundred feet away from the entrance when Ben heard a noise that came from behind him. When he turned he saw a dog walking in a stalking manner about fifty feet from the group. Ben pulled out his gun and said, "Capt. Adama, we have a dog behind us."

As the others turned to look, they pulled out their guns. As the dog continued to walk closer, Starbuck look around and saw another dog that was approaching from a different angle. Without hesitation Starbuck shot the dog. The dog was wounded at the shoulder and fell to the ground yelping. As the first dog got closer, Apollo fired and killed the dog.

Starbuck walked towards the second dog with her gun pointed at the dog. Hallie quickly followed Starbuck, and just before Starbuck was able to shoot the dog, Hallie exclaimed, "Lt. Thrace, don't killed the dog."

"The dog is half dead, so I need to finish," said Starbuck.

Hallie faced Apollo and said, "Capt. Apollo, taking the dog back to the Galactica alive, will benefit us."

"Hallie, this dog is a dangerous wild animal and the only thing that is more dangerous than a wild animal is an injured animal," said Starbuck.

"Hallie, Starbuck is right," said Apollo. "Starbuck, finish the dog off."

As Starbuck was readying her gun to shoot the dog, Hallie said, "Capt. Adama, during the past five years I have heard many people comment on how if we had dogs to help stand guard during harvesting and mining operations, things would go a lot smoother."

"Starbuck, kill the dog," said Apollo.

As Starbuck killed the dog Hallie exclaimed, "Captain…"

"Hallie, I'm hearing what you are saying, and I agree with you," said Apollo. "Before we leave this planet, we will hunt and tranquilize a dog or two." Apollo then called out, "Okay let's get to the raptor and grab the tranquilizer guns."


	34. THE GENETIC DUPLICATE DAY Eight part 2

**THE GENETIC DUPLICATE—Day 8 Part 2**

On the Solar Flare, Kyra stood up from her seat and spoke out, "Okay class, it's break time. Kim, I want to see you before you leave the classroom."

Kim looked at Kyra in a curious manner as her classmates stood up to leave the classroom. Kim stood up; stepped up to Kyra and asked in a nervous manner, "Mom, is there a problem?"

Kyra looked at Kim in a curious manner. She then said, "Kim, just because I want to talk to you, it doesn't mean that there's a problem."

"I'm just use to there being a problem when one of my parents wants to talk to me or see me," said Kim.

"I'm sorry you had to live in that manner on Earth, but there will be frequent times that I will want to talk to you, and there will be no problems. So stop being paranoid, okay?"

Kim smiled and said, "Okay. So what do you want to talk to me about?"

"I want you to stay away from Diamond," said Kim.

"I've decided that last night," said Kim.

"Good," said Kyra. "Well, that's all I wanted to talk to you about."

Kim gestured to the exit and said, "Well, I have to use the bathroom." Kim then turned and walked away.

As Kim was walking out, Kyra walked out into the corridor behind her.

Diamond was a short distance in front of Kim and when Kim saw Diamond going into the women's facility, Kim walked past the facility and leaned against the wall.

Faxon was walking out of the men's facility and when he saw Kim leaning against the wall, he walked up to Kim and asked, "What are you doing?"

"This wall will fall if I step away," said Kim.

Faxon grinned and asked, "What are you really doing?"

Kim slightly grinned and said, "Diamond is in the women's facility and I don't want to go in there while she's in there."

"You beat her in a fight and you are telling me that you are scared of her?" asked Faxon.

Kim shook her head and said, "I'm not scared of her. I just don't want to go anywhere she is without mom being with me."

"Should I keep you company while you are waiting to use the facility?" asked Faxon.

"You can if you want," said Kim.

"Kim, I've been hearing that you are able to make your soul leave your body," said Faxon.

"You're talking about astral projecting and I am able to do it," said Kim.

"How do you get your soul to leave your body without killing yourself?" asked Faxon.

"Well, all I know about astral projection are the speculations that people on Earth came up with, but I believe my soul is always tethered to my body, so I can't die unless my body dies from some kind of mishap while I'm astral projecting," said Kim.

"That's interesting," said Faxon. "Well how do you astral project?"

"While holding a picture of someone I want to astral project to, I meditate," said Kim. "I would then go to that person as a ghost."

"Ghosts are only myths though," said Faxon.

"Ghosts are not myths," said Kim.

"Have you ever seen a ghost?" asked Faxon.

"Twice actually," said Kim. "I knew my grandpa O'Brian died before anyone else did. As a ghost, he visited me just after he and my grandma were killed in a plane crash. I also knew that Mrs. Tadic had died when I saw her ghost leaving her quarters."

"Is Mrs. Tadic's ghost roaming this ship?" asked Faxon.

"I don't think so," said Kim. "Seconds after I saw Mrs. Tadic's ghost, she faded from my sight."

"Can other people on Earth see ghosts?" asked Faxon.

"There are people on Earth who claim to be able to see ghosts, and there are many more people who believe that they can feel the presence of ghosts," said Kim.

"What do you mean feel the presence of ghosts?" asked Faxon.

"People would say that they would feel a sudden and drastic temperature drop when they walked into a room with a ghost in it," said Kim. "There are other signs too to indicate a poltergeist, like…"

"Kim, wait," said Faxon. "What is a poltergeist?"

"I believe the definition is a mischievous ghost," said Kim. "Poltergeists are blame for objects moving when no one is around the object to move it. They can also create odd noises. When I was eight my Aunt Melissa thought that she had bought a house with a poltergeist and hired a medium." Faxon looked at Kim in a manner as if she was speaking a foreign language. "The medium thought that she felt the presence of a ghost and perform a séance to talk with the poltergeist."

"Okay, medium and séance are words, I'm not familiar with," said Faxon.

"A medium is a person who can communicate with a ghost or a poltergeist and a séance is a ritual to summon a ghost or a poltergeist," said Kim. "My mother was present when my Aunt Melissa's séance was being conducted and when she came home she described the whole experience to my dad. I was ease dropping on her when she was telling my dad."

"So you would know how to perform a séance," said Faxon.

"I remember everything my mom told my dad, so I guess I have knowledge of what to do," said Kim.

"How difficult would it be if you perform a séance?" asked Faxon.

Kim stared at Faxon in a curious manner for a second. She then said, "I hope you are not planning to ask me to perform a séance."

"Why not?" asked Faxon.

"For one, mom won't let me even if I wanted to," said Kim. "Two I never tried it before, so I'm not sure if I know what to do, and three, I don't know what would happen even I could summon someone from the spiritual world."

Faxon stared at Kim for a second. He then said, "All right, fine. I won't ask you to perform a séance."

Diamond left the facility and saw Kim and Faxon standing close by. Diamond stared at Kim for a couple of seconds.

When Diamond turned to walk away Kim said, "Well, I need to use the turbo flush."

When Kim stepped into the women's facility, Faxon walked towards the classroom.

Seconds later Faxon walked up to Adonis, Nathan and Wiley. Kyra was by the classroom entrance and talking to a few of her students. Adonis saw an odd expression on Faxon's face as Faxon stared at him. He then asked, "Faxon, is there anything wrong?"

"Not at all," said Faxon. "I do want to talk to you in private though."

Adonis looked at Faxon in a curious manner and said, "Okay." He and Faxon then walked to a secluded area of the corridor. "Okay, why do you want to talk to me in private?"

"Kim claims that ghosts are real and that she knows a ritual that can summon a ghost," said Faxon.

"That's interesting, but why did you pull me away from the others to tell me that?" asked Adonis.

"After five years, wouldn't you like a chance to talk to your mom another time?" asked Faxon. "Think about it. This is a great opportunity to speak to our dead parents."

"Although I miss my mom, I wouldn't want to summon her ghost," said Adonis. "I am curious on how this ritual works though."

"Can you talk to Kim and convince her to do the ritual?" asked Faxon.

"Did Kim already say that she wouldn't do it?" asked Adonis.

"Kim is just worried that Ms. Lockwood won't let her do it, but Ms. Lockwood doesn't have to know about it," said Faxon.

"I do want to see this ritual, so I'll talk to Kim about doing it," said Adonis. He then gestured to Nathan and Wiley. "Well, let's go back over there."

They then stepped up to Nathan and Wiley. They talked for a short time when Adonis saw Kim approaching.

When Adonis stepped up to Kim, Kim said, "You probably heard earlier in class that mom gave me more homework to do, so I won't be going to the recreation room right away."

Adonis grinned and said, "I know you like getting your assignments done as soon as possible. Hey Kim, Faxon mentioned to me that you are able to perform a ritual to summon a ghost and I'm curious to learn more about it."

Kim looked at Adonis in a curious manner and asked, "Why do you want to know more about it."

"I'm very much interested in seeing this ritual being performed," said Adonis. "Will you do it for me?"

"I won't perform a séance for you either," said Kim.

"Is séance the name of the ritual?" asked Adonis. Kim nodded. "Kim, if you're worried about Ms. Lockwood, we can do it without Ms. Lockwood finding out."

Kim looked at Adonis in a stunned manner. She then said, "I can't believe you just suggested that."

"It's not like you never snuck around behind someone's back before," said Adonis.

Kim looked Adonis in a disgusted manner and said, "You're a jerk." She then quickly walked away towards the classroom.

Adonis walked quickly behind Kim and asked, "Kim, why am I a jerk?" Kyra saw Kim walking away from Adonis. "Kim, will you talk to me." Adonis grabbed Kim's shoulders. "Kim, why are you mad at me."

Kim stopped and as she faced Adonis, she looked at him in an unpleasant manner. Kyra wasn't able to see Kim's face as Kim said, "Adonis, there is no one that I have more respect for than I do Kyra Lockwood. I'm actually honored to be able to call mom, and I will never disrespect her by going behind her back. Up until a couple a minutes ago, I use to respect you. Now leave me alone." Kim turned and walked away.

Kyra saw the heartbroken expression on Adonis' face as Kim was approaching the classroom. The classroom was still empty and when Kim walked into the classroom, Kyra walked in behind Kim and asked, "Kim, what's going on between you and Adonis?" Kim stopped and faced Kyra, but never answered. "Kim, I saw you walking away from Adonis, so what's going on?"

"I'm mad at him," said Kim.

"I see that, but why?" asked Kyra.

"Mom, I really don't want to say, so please don't ask me," said Kim.

Kyra looked at Kim in a curious manner. She then said, "Okay." Kyra looked at her watch. "You do have a few more minutes before class starts up again."

"I want to sit at my desk," said Kim. "I promise I won't do any homework for those few minutes."

Kyra slightly grinned and said, "Okay."

As Kim walked towards her desk, Kyra walked out of the classroom and towards Adonis, Faxon, Nathan and Wiley. Adonis looked at Kyra in a concern manner. As Kyra stepped up Adonis said in a nervous manner, "Hi, Ms. Lockwood."

"Adonis, walked with me for a second," said Kyra.

"Yes, Ma'am," said Adonis. He and Kyra turned and walked away.

After getting a short distance away from Faxon, Nathan and Wiley, Kyra asked, "What is going on between you and Kim?"

"Kim didn't tell you?" asked Adonis.

"Kim won't tell me and now I'm asking you," said Kyra.

"After class and after she gets her assignments done, I was wanting to get together with her, Faxon and maybe a few others and do something."

"Adonis, Kim likes you very much, so what you said, I know is a lie," said Kyra.

"I'm not lying, Ms. Lockwood," said Adonis. Kyra looked at Adonis in an inquisitive manner. "The activity I wanted to do, Kim didn't want to do."

"What kind of activity?" asked Kyra.

"Faxon and I wanted Kim to show us an activity from Earth," said Adonis.

"Adonis, you have better start telling me what you don't want to tell me, or this conversation will be continued in front of Casimir," said Kyra.

"Kim knows a ritual that can summon ghosts," said Adonis. Kyra looked at Adonis in a curious manner. "Faxon wanted Kim to summon a ghost of a dead family member and I just wanted to see how the ritual was performed."

"Adonis, you are still leaving out the part as to why Kim is upset with you," said Kyra.

"Kim won't perform the ritual because she believes that you won't approve of it," said Adonis.

Kyra interrupted, "Kim was right. Now continue."

"Well, I strongly suggested that we can do it without you finding out, and that was when Kim got upset with me," said Adonis.

"Adonis, when I told Kim that she could live with me, Kim promised me that she would let me know as to where she was, at all times and to let me know at what she was doing," said Kyra. "Last week, Kim had even come here from the recreation room to let me know that she was going to the chapel to meet you. When I asked her why she went out of her way, the way she did, her answer was, 'I made a promise to you that I would.' I knew then and there that Kim was good at keeping her promises."

"I didn't know that Kim made that promise," said Adonis. "Why didn't Kim tell me about the promise?"

"Perhaps she felt that telling you no on performing the ritual was enough," said Kyra. Kyra looked at her watch. "It's time to resume class."

"Yes, Ma'am," said Adonis.

As Kyra and Adonis walked towards the classroom, Kyra said, "Adonis, don't try to talk with Kim right away. Give her some time to get over being upset with you."

"Yes, Ma'am," said Adonis.

Thirty minutes later, on board the Galactica, Apollo, Starbuck, Denton, Ben, Gordon and Hallie were paired off in two's and were carrying two female dogs and male dog off the raptor. Denton's right shirtsleeve at the forearm was slightly ripped. Chief Galen Tyrol and his crew saw the dogs being carried off and wheeled three maintenance carts with a flat top over to them.

After the dogs were placed on the carts, Chief Tyrol said, "By the lords of Kobol, I can't believe there are dogs on the planet."

"There are horses on the planet also," said Ben.

Apollo handed Denton a tranquillizing gun along with a few rounds and said, "Denton, get those dogs to the brig. Starbuck and I are going to take the documents we found to Cmdr. Adama."

"Yes Sir," said Denton. Denton, Ben, Gordon and Hallie began to wheel the dogs through the corridor.

Seconds later, Jess was walking in the opposite direction and towards Denton and the others. When Jess was a short distance away, the female dog that Ben was pushing woke up. As the dog raised her head, Ben quickly blurted out, "This one's no longer tranquillized."

As the dog jumped up from the cart, Ben pulled out his gun. Gordon and Hallie pulled out their guns. Denton pulled out the tranquilizing gun and shot the dog.

When Jess walked into everyone's view, Denton exclaimed, "Miss, get back. This is a wild dog."

The dog looked at Jess, raised her bristles and growled. Without attempting to step back, Jess kneeled down and said, "You're okay. No one is going to hurt you."

"What are you doing?" exclaimed Hallie.

"I have a way with dogs," said Jess.

"You may have a way with a pet, but this dog is a wild animal," said Denton.

The dog continued to growl at Jess, and when Jess never showed fear the dog stopped growling and looked Jess in a confused manner. The dog then began to bark at Jess in a high pitch manner.

"What is with all that noise?" asked Jess.

The dog stopped barking for a second and sniffed the air towards Jess. The dog then continued to bark.

Jess started to whistle for the dog to come closer. The tranquiller took effect and the dog stumbled a few steps before falling over.

Jess stood up and asked, "What happened?"

"Before you walked up, I shot the dog with a tranquillizer," said Denton. Denton pointed to the dog. "Ben, give me a hand." Ben and Denton bent down to pick up the dog. "Lady, I would like to congratulate you on keeping the dog occupied until the tranquiller took affect. I don't know if you were being brave or just stupid."

As Denton and Ben were picking up the dog, Jess said, "I have you know that I have experience in handling dogs; wild or otherwise. I also believe that the dog would have eventually come to me."

As Denton and Ben were putting the dog on the cart, Denton said, "The dog going to you was what I was scared of. You would have been a tasty meal to her. Now excuse us, Lady. We have to get these dogs to the brig before another one wakes up."

As Denton, Ben, Hallie and Gordon were walking away, Jess blurted out, "My name is Jessica; not lady."

Denton just waived to acknowledge the statement. Jess watched Denton and the others pushing the dogs for a second. She then turned and walked away in a quick manner.

On the Galactica's bridge Cmdr. Adama, Col. Tigh, Apollo and Starbuck were standing near the tactical table as Cmdr. Adama and Col. Tigh looked at the documents that were found on the planet. Dualla then called out, "Commander, Casimir will be here in thirty minutes."

Cmdr. Adama was about to respond when the bridge crew's attention was drawn to the commotion at the entrance to the bridge. Cmdr. Adama then heard Jess, blurting out to the security guard, "I just want to talk to Cmdr. Adama for a minute."

"Let her pass," Cmdr. Adama called out. Jess then walked up to Cmdr. Adama and the others. "Jess, why are you on my bridge?"

"Commander, I know about the three wild dogs on board the Galactica and I would like to volunteer my services," said Jess.

"What kind of services are you volunteering?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"Commander, my dad was a military policeman in the United States Air Force for ten years," said Jess. "His duties during that time were training military dogs, and training others to train dogs. After he left the air force, he opened up a dog training facility. The dogs he trained were for a variety of fields, from police dogs to Seeing Eye dogs for the blind. I worked in that facility since I was eleven. The Jessica on Earth most likely took over the business after ten years."

"You want to be the one to tame the dogs," said Cmdr. Adama.

"I do Commander," said Jess.

"Those dogs are wild animals, and you think that you can tame them?" asked Col. Tigh.

"Colonel, not only can I tame those dogs, but in four weeks I can have them rolling over and playing dead," said Jess.

"All right, you're in," said Cmdr. Adama. "You are to meet Lee at the brig in one hour."

"Yes, Commander, and thank you," said Jess. Jess then turned and walked away.

Thirty minutes later, aboard the Solar Flare, the course academic writing appeared on Kim's screen. As Kim was reading the instruction on the computer, Kyra walked up to Kim. Kim looked up at Kyra as Kyra said, "Kim, as you can see the first few weeks, you will be learning how to type…"

"So I don't have to do the assay assignments right now?" asked Kim.

"That was not what I was going to say," said Kyra. "You still have to do the assignments, but the first few weeks you will be allowed to write it out on paper. After you learn how to type, I then want your assays typed out."

"So I can actually do the assay in my room, right before I go to bed," said Kim.

"Well, I don't want you doing your essay when you're supposed to be sleeping," said Kyra.

"I won't," said Kim.

"Do you think you can handle things on your own?" asked Kyra.

Kim nodded and said, "Oh, sure. I'll be fine."

As Kyra walked back to her desk, Kim began her lesson on how to place her fingers on the keyboard and which finger she is to use on each key.

On the Galactica, Casimir was escorted onto the bridge. When Casimir walked up to Cmdr. Adama, Col. Tigh, Apollo and Starbuck, Casimir said, "Cmdr. Adama, this is a pleasure. So what can I do for you?"

"I understand that you are able to read ancient writing," said Cmdr. Adama.

"I can to a certain extent, Commander," said Casimir.

Cmdr. Adama held out the documents for Casimir to take. As Casimir took the documents, Cmdr Adama asked, "Are you able to read that?"

Casimir looked at the documents for a minute. He then asked, "Where did you get these papers?"

"From a planet that was recently surveyed," said Cmdr. Adama. "Can you read it?"

"There is a word here and there that I don't know, but yes, Commander," said Casimir.

"Well, tell us what is says," said Col. Tigh.

Casimir looked at Col. Tigh for a second. He then faced Cmdr. Adama and said, "Commander, I feel that it would be a lot easier if I take these papers and rewrite them in the united colonist language. By rewriting it, I could make a guess on the words I don't know."

"How long will it take you?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"Are all the papers here?" asked Casimir.

"Yes," said Cmdr. Adama.

Casimir took the time to look through the papers. He then said, "There's not very much here, so I believe I can have these translated in three hours."

"Okay," said Cmdr. Adama. "Lee, take Casimir to a place where he won't be disturbed."

"Yes, Sir," said Apollo.

"Cmdr. Adama, if I'm going to remain on the Galactica while translating these papers, I would like to get a message to Adonis to tell him where I'm at," said Casimir.

"Of course," said Cmdr. Adama. He then faced Dualla. "Get a message to Adonis aboard the Solar Flare that Casimir will be here for approximately three hours."

"Yes, Sir," said Dualla.

"Thank you, Commander," said Casimir. While Casimir was carrying the documents, he followed Apollo and Starbuck off the bridge.

On board the Solar Flare, as Kim was pressing the letters indicated by the computer, Beth appeared behind Kim.

Beth watched Kim for a minute. She then said, "Those keys are arranged differently than what they would be on an Earth's keyboard."

Kyra saw Kim abrupt movement as Kim looked at Beth. Kyra then was able to see Kim mouthing out the words, "What are you doing here?"

Kyra stood up and as she began walking towards Kim, Beth said, "I came to see when Kyra wanted me back to finish getting the formulas."

"We still have another hour and a half of regular class time and three hours of study time left," Kim mouthed out.

Beth saw Kyra walking up and gestured towards her.

Kim faced Kyra as Kyra was stepping up. Tiara also looked up from her studies when Kyra stepped up. Kyra then asked, "Kim, is there anything wrong?

Kim said barely above a whisper, "Beth is here and she was asking when did you want her back to get more of the formulas."

Kyra gestured Kim to wait. She then look at the class and said, "Class, I'm stepping out in the corridor for a minute or two. While I'm out there, each one of you are to continue your work." Kyra then faced Kim again. "Kim, I want to finish this discussion in the corridor."

As Kim was standing up, she said, "Okay."

Most of the students watched as Kim and Kyra left the room.

Kyra was the last one out and when the door closed behind Kyra, she asked, "Kim, is Beth still with us?"

"Yes," said Kim.

"Beth, as you just noticed I'm the teacher, and Kim and I won't be able to get to the Galactica for another six hours," said Kyra.

"My duty shift at the morgue starts in seven hours, so I will only be able to go over the formulas for thirty minutes" said Beth.

"Beth's duty shift at morgue starts in seven hours so she can only go over the formulas for thirty minutes," Kim repeated.

"Beth, class is at the same time each day for the next five days," said Kyra. "There will then be a two-day break. Would there be any problem with you returning after class each day?"

"My shift starts the same time each day, so again I will only have about thirty minutes each day," said Beth.

"Beth's days will be the same as it is today," said Kim. "She will only be able to return for thirty minutes before she has to go to work."

"I'll make sure that Dr. Atkins knows that we will have only thirty minutes a day for the next five days to go over the formulas with you," said Kyra.

"Okay, I'll be back in five hours," said Beth. "Oh Kim, I was able to convince Brandon that you and the colonies are real. Brandon will help me where he can."

"Cool," said Kim.

"Kim, what's cool?" asked Kyra.

"Brandon will help Beth when Beth needs it," said Kim.

"Bye Kim," said Beth.

"Bye," said Kim.

As Beth was fading away Kyra asked, "Did Beth leave?"

"She just left," said Kim.

Kyra gestured to the classroom and said, "Okay, it's time for us to get back in there."

"Okay," said Kim. She and Kyra walked back into the classroom and walked to their seats.

Tiara was watching Kim as she took her seat. When Kim looked over at Tiara, Tiara mouthed out, "What happened?"

"Mom, just needed to talk to me for a minute," Kim mouthed out. Kyra saw Kim and Tiara talking. Kim gestured towards the monitor. "I better get back to my schoolwork."

Kyra watched Kim and Tiara for a few seconds and when Kyra was convinced that they were doing their assignments she stopped watching.

Thirty minutes later, Kyra spoke out, "Okay class, it's break time."

Kim stayed in her seat as the other students got up and walked towards the door. Before Adonis left the classroom he saw Kim sitting in her seat. Kyra also saw Kim sitting in her seat and before Kyra was able to take one step, she saw Adonis walking towards Kim.

As Adonis stepped up to Kim, he said, "Kim, I'm sorry for being a jerk to you."

Kyra stepped closer to listen as Kim said, "You totally disrespected me."

"You're right, and I'm sorry," said Adonis. "Please forgive you."

"Adonis, I'm not someone who can be talked into doing something when I really don't want to do it, and it makes me mad when someone tries," said Kim.

"Actually, I noticed, and I won't try again," said Adonis. "So are we good."

Kim stood up and as she grinned she said, "Yeah, we good."

Adonis grinned and said, "I'm glad. For a minute, I thought I would have to find some flowers for you to forgive me."

Kim looked at Adonis in a serious manner and said, "Trying to get out of the doghouse with flowers will only make me madder."

"You don't like flowers?" asked Adonis.

"I love flowers, and even though other girls may go gaga over flowers as a piece offering I find it to be a lame attempt to make things right," said Kim. "I will also tell you where to stick those flowers and it won't be in a pleasant place." When Kyra heard Kim response she slightly grinned and shook her head. "Now I will accept flowers or another type of gifts from you as long as it's not an attempt to get out of the doghouse with me."

"I'm glad I learned that about you before I tried to give you flowers or a gift," said Adonis. Adonis gestured to the exit. "Should we go into the corridor?"

Kim looked at Kyra for a second. She then said, "I want to talk to mom first, so I'll meet you out there."

"Okay," said Adonis. He then turned and walked away.

As Kim stepped up to Kyra, Kyra said, "So I see that things are good again between you and Adonis."

"Yeah, we good," said Kim. "Mom, the reason I was mad at Adonis was because Adonis asked me to do something behind your back."

"Kim, when you wouldn't tell me why you were mad at him, I asked Adonis to tell me," said Kyra. "I know about the ritual he asked you to perform."

In a slightly agitated manner, Kim asked, "Why did you ask Adonis?"

"Kim, I know how you feel about Adonis and for you to be mad at him, he had to have done something very upsetting," said Kyra. "As a concern… parent I wanted to know what Adonis did."

"Well, I want to handle my own problems when it comes to me and Adonis," said Kim.

"You actually did," said Kyra.

"I didn't when you give Adonis advice," said Kim.

"Kim, I did a lot less than you think," said Kyra. "You handled everything good and I'm proud of you."

Kim grinned and said, "Thanks."

"Kim, have you ever perform that ritual before?" asked Kyra.

"The ritual is actually called a séance, and I only heard of how it's done," said Kim. "Since I'm not a medium, there's a chance that I wouldn't see or hear the ghost even if I was able to summon one."

"What do you mean by a medium?" asked Kyra.

"It's a person who can communicate with a ghost," said Kim. "Dr. Clu-Isic is a medium."

Kyra looked at her watch and said, "Kim, you better take your break."

"Okay," said Kim.

Kim and Kyra then walked out of the classroom.

As Kim walked out Adonis stepped up to her and asked, "Kim, just to know, what is your favorite flower?"

Kyra was close enough to hear Kim and Adonis.

"It's a pink rose, but I never saw a rose when we were scrolling through the plants in the computer room; however, I can show you what a rose looks like," said Kim.

"How?' asked Adonis.

"Capt. Lockwood gave me some color pencils so I can draw a rose to show you what one looks like, except I don't have a pink pencil, so the rose I'll draw won't be pink," said Kim.

"So you can't draw the rose in its natural color," said Adonis.

"Oh, there are more than one color roses," said Kim. "A rose can be white, yellow, pink, red… and I don't really know all the colors a rose can be."

"So do you have a second favorite flower?" asked Adonis.

"Yeah, I like red and yellow roses," said Kim.

"I was meaning types of flowers other than roses," said Adonis.

Kim grinned and said, "I actually knew what you meant, but after roses, I don't have any favorites."


	35. THE GENETIC DUPLICATE DAY Eight part 3

**THE GENETIC DUPLICATE—Day 8 Part 3**

On board the Galactica, Casimir read over the documents before he translated it. In the first few pages Casimir learned that the documents were written by Dr. Clarence Cotton, and the planet was called, Kobol Minor.

Eighty years after the thirteenth tribe left Kobol, two thousand people from the tribe Zodia broke off from the colonization fleet and settled on the planet. For three thousand years the population of Kobol Minor grew in a receding manner. The population then reached its peek and became stagnant for twelve years. Dr. Garfield Garland was reviewing the census count and when he saw no population growth from the last census he took his findings to Pres. Dyson.

Dr. Garland sat across from Pres. Dyson as Pres. Dyson reviewed Dr. Garland's finding, and when Pres. Dyson was finished he said, "Dr. Garland, I'm a lawyer who turn a politician, so I'm not seeing your concerns on this census."

"Pres. Dyson, our population growth was about twelve percent every ten years when our ancestors first settled on this planet and it has been receding ever since then," said Dr. Garland. "First it was a fraction of a percent of the population, and that percentage gradually grew. Now as you can see, there is no population growth at all."

"Babies are still being born, Doctor," said Pres. Dyson.

"But not at the rate it should be," said Dr. Garland. "The births of babies are equal to the death rate and that's not good. Our population should be growing by ten percent every ten years."

"If we would grow at that rate then this planet would be over crowed in a thousand years," said Pres. Dyson.

"Pres. Dyson, have you ever read the journals from Ellen Sharif?" asked Dr. Garland.

"That name sounds familiar; who is she?" asked Pres. Dyson.

"That name should sound familiar," said Dr. Garland. "You should have read about her in your history class when you were about twelve."

"History was one of my worst subjects, so refresh my memory," said Pres. Dyson.

"Ellen Sharif was the daughter and advisor to the colony leader Bedwin Gadon, and I'm sure you remember him from your history lessons."

"Of course, he's the first colony leader," said Pres. Dyson. "So what was in Ellen Sharif's journals?"

"She ran a population growth calculation for a two-thousands-year projection and her conclusion was that our planet should have been over populated within that two thousand years period. However, as you can see, that didn't happen, and I'm sure it has something to do with why our population growth is stagnant."

"Okay Doctor, I will indulge your findings," said Pres. Dyson. "So what do you need?"

"First I need to conduct some studies to find out why our population is not growing," said Dr. Garland. "Once we find the answer to that then we can move on from there."

"Do whatever studies you feel are necessary and I will support you," said Pres. Dyson.

"Thank you, Mr. President," said Dr. Garland. He then stood up. "I will keep you informed of my findings."

Pres. Dyson just nodded. Dr. Garland then turned and walked away.

During the passing months, Dr. Garland performed studies on ten thousand adults and found that forty-five percent of those adults were sterile. He then broadened his study to include teenagers between the ages of fifteen and nineteen, and found that forty-seven percent of those teenagers were also sterile. Siblings of a person who was found to be sterile had a fifty percent chance of being sterile as well.

After Dr. Garland took his findings to Pres. Dyson, Pres. Dyson allowed Dr. Garland to start a medical study to find out why a large percentage of the population was sterile.

After ten years of not finding the answer the researched staff was increased from five doctors to twenty doctors. Five years later, the researched staff was increased to thirty doctors.

After another five years had gone by, Dr. Garland died from an illness. Dr. Leora Mineko was appointed as the lead doctor. Within Dr. Mineko's first week in her new position, she convinced the current president to move her research staff into a larger research facility and to increase the staff by seventy researched doctors. The staff consisted of several medical fields.

Dr. Mineko and her staff ran tests and simulations for fifteen years before the answer was revealed. After discovering what was causing people to become sterile, Dr. Mineko switched her focused to stop the sterility of the population.

Volunteer couples who would most likely give birth to a sterile offspring were subjected to a wide variety of treatments. Several treatments included a dose of radiation from mild to severe. During the experiments fifty percent of the babies died soon after birth. Ninety percent of the baby who lived were either deformed or mentally impaired. Ten percent of the babies were born healthy and a fraction of those babies were found to be fertile after adolescence.

The president saw the results of the research, and from fear that things were going to get worse, he organized a researched team that was separate from the original researched team. The program was known as SBP for Selective Breading Program. Everyone above the age of thirteen had to take a medical exam to determine if they were fertile, and the people who were found to be fertile had to register. The SBP controlled the pairing of the couples, and only couples who would most likely give birth to fertile offsprings were paired together. A few protests on the SBP broke out in several regions of the population, but each protest was short lived and after ten years, all protests against the selective breading had come to a halt.

As the research on preventing sterility continued into the sixth generation with radiation treatments, a hairless non-human specie was spawn from the treatments. These beings were short and gray in color. They had larger heads and their eyes were large, black and slanted. Their intelligence was comparable to humans. In the beginning of the non-human specie, the top scientists all agreed that the non-human specie would never live passed three generations, so no steps were done to monitor their population growth.

The current president saw the new specie as a failure and ended the research on preventing sterility, and switched the research to cloning; however, the mandatory selective breeding program continued.

As the decades slowing passed, the non-humans were educated alongside the humans. Many non-humans became doctors and worked alongside the humans at the researched center.

As the research on perfecting cloning entered the fourth generation, the human population only increased by five percent while the new specie's population went from forty individuals to four hundred.

As how fast as the non-humans were growing in population, the current president feared that the non-humans would eventually out populate the human population. In a desperate move to maintain control of the planet, ships were built; the non-humans were then apprehended and placed on the ships to be exiled from the planet. As the ships were being prepared to launch, a large group of human sympathizers staged a protest at the launched site.

The protesters were met by military force. Two civilians were killed; twenty were seriously wounded and sixty more only sustained minor injuries. Over a hundred people were arrested.

Protest continued throughout the seventy-two hours that it took to prepare the ships. After the preparation was complete, the ships were launched into space. The ships' heading was controlled by the computers.

From cloning and from selective breading, the population grew by five percent every ten years; however, finding couples who were able to give birth to a fertile offspring became hard to find. After six hundred years of selective breading, the human race on Kobol Minor became completely sterile. Cloning became the exclusive means to reproduce. The staff at the research center was moved to a larger facility; known as the Mega Center. The only purpose of the Mega Center was to keep the population above a certain level.

The Mega Center kept the population at an ideal level for three thousand years; cellular deterioration then became evident with no previous warnings. The staff at the research center tried to reverse the cellular deterioration, but after five hundred year without success, the population became too low to recover.

When the death of the human race on Kobol Minor became apparent, Dr. Clarence Cotton, the lead doctor at the time, took steps to tell the story of the human race on Kobol Minor if anyone from the twelve colonies of Kobol would happen to find the ruins of the dead city.

Present day, onboard the Solar Flare, Kyra stood up and said, "Okay, class is dismissed. I will be back in the classroom in thirty minutes for the students who want to work on his or her assignment."

Kim stood up and without picking up her homework from her desk, she walked up to Kyra.

As Kim stepped up to Kyra, Kyra asked, "Are you ready to get something to eat."

Kim nodded and said, "I'm actually hungry."

"Then let's go," said Kyra.

Kyra and Kim were the last two out of the classroom. Kim stood next to Kyra as Kyra turned to lock the door to the classroom.

Adonis walked up to Kim and asked, "Are you going to the mess hall?"

"Yeah," said Kim. "Are you coming?"

"Sure," said Adonis.

Kyra faced Kim after locking the door and said, "Okay, you two, we can go."

Kyra, Kim and Adonis were a short distance from the classroom when Kenric Tronan approached them.

When Kenric stepped up, he said, "Adonis, I have a message for you that Casimir is on the Galactica and will be there for another hour or so."

"What is my dad doing on the Galactica?" asked Adonis.

"Your father? I thought he was your father's brother," said Kenric.

Kyra intervene and said, "That's a story that doesn't need to get into right now."

"Okay," said Kenric. "Well, I'll see everyone later."

As Kenric walked away, Kyra, Kim and Adonis continued walking towards the mess hall.

Minutes later, Kyra, Kim and Adonis walked through a crowded mess hall towards an empty table with their food rations. Kim sat her tray on the table and as she touched the seat to sit down, she got a vision.

Adonis sat down in a seat next to Kim. Kyra was sitting across from them. When Adonis turned to look at Kim, he saw her standing in a trance like state. He then asked, "Kim, are you okay?"

Kyra looked at Kim and said, "Adonis, she's having a vision." A second later Kim came out of her vision and looked at Kyra. "Kim, what did you see?"

Kim sat down and said, "There were two men sitting here not too long ago. They were talking about the recent discovery of a small planet with ruins of a dead human civilization. One of the men thinks that the planet that was found is Earth, and that Cmdr. Adama will lie to us about it."

"Well, if that gets turned into a rumor, you, Adonis, your classmates and many others will know the truth," said Kyra.

"Mom, if ruins of a dead human civilization was found, I wonder what happened to the people," said Kim.

"I don't know, Kim, but I'm sure that Cmdr. Adama's personnel are looking into it," said Kyra.

"Mom, I might be able to get a vision to see what happen," said Kim.

"Kim, if there are ruins of a city, I'm not letting you go there so you can get a vision," said Kyra.

"I won't need to go to the planet," said Kim. "They can just bring me the objects that they find."

"Kim, it's nice that you want to help out wherever you can, but Cmdr. Adama won't need your visions in every given situation," said Kyra. "If he needs it, I'm sure he will come to you…"

"You want me to stop volunteering," said Kim.

"I wasn't implying that, Kim," said Kyra. "I just don't want you to be overly enthusiastic about wanting to help when no one asked you to help. Okay?"

"I like helping," said Kim.

"I can tell, but you should give the Galactica's crew a chance to find the solution on their own before you volunteer," said Kyra.

"If I waited with Trina, Trina might have suffocated in that cave," said Kim.

"Well, not every situation will be as time sensitive like that situation was," said Kyra. "Now eat."

"Fine," said Kim. Kim then took a bite of food.

Kyra saw Seth approaching with his food. Kim saw Kyra staring passed her and turned to look.

When Seth stepped up, Kyra said, "Hi, take a seat."

Kim saw a flute in Seth's pocket when Seth walked passed her and towards a seat next to Kyra. Before Seth was able to sit down, Kim asked, "Were you able to complete that flute you were working on?"

Seth pulled out the flute from his pocket and said, "After working on it all day, I just got finished with it not too long ago."

Adonis stared at the flute and said, "I thought people didn't play flutes anymore."

"They might not in the twelve colonies, but on Earth it gets played," said Seth.

"Flute wasn't a popular instrument, but there were people who played the flute in the colonies before the Cylon attacked," said Kyra.

"So Adonis, do you want to hear something?" asked Seth.

"Sure," said Adonis.

Seth played a song similar to the one that Kyra heard while visiting the city of Cagmorra. Everyone in the mess hall turned to look.

Kim saw the crowd looking in her direction and acted in an intimidated manner.

Kyra saw the uneasy and timid expression on Kim's face. Kyra then noticed the crowd looking at the table and said, "Seth, I love your playing, but you need to stop for now. You're drawing people's attention and it's making Kim very uncomfortable."

As Seth stopped playing Kim said, "I'm trying to ignore the crowd."

"Well, the last thing I need is for you to get overly nervous while eating lunch," said Kyra. Kim just grinned. "Now eat, so we can get back to the classroom."

"Okay," said Kim. She then took another bite of food.

Seth looked over the flute and said, "Normally I would inscribe the date on the flute, but I can't this time."

"Why can't you?" asked Adonis.

"I don't know what the Earth date is," said Seth.

"It's December sixth," said Kim.

"How do you know the date?" asked Seth.

"Beth told me the date a few days ago," said Kim. "If I was on Earth I would be helping my grandma to make Christmas cookies."

Seth slightly grinned and said, "I would be putting up Christmas decorations about now too."

Kyra and Adonis had a confused expression on their faces. Kyra finally asked, "What is Christmas?"

"Christmas is a celebrated day that comes once a year on December twenty-fifth," said Seth.

Kim added, "We decorated Christmas trees and the inside of the house. A lot of people will put out Christmas decorations on the front lawn. Christmas lights will be strung all around the outside of every house and in the trees. The stores will be highly crowded with people buying gifts for the people they know."

"So people give gifts during the Christmas celebration," said Kyra.

"We do, and it's a very expensive time of the year," said Seth.

"The kids around Julian's age think that the gifts come from Santa Clause," said Kim.

"Who's Santa Clause?" asked Adonis.

"A short fat man who wears a red suit and flies in the air on a slay filled with toys that is pulled by eight flying reindeers," said Kim. Kyra and Adonis looked at Kim in a curious manner. "Santa Clause also knows if a kid was naughty or nice during the year. If a kid was nice Santa Clause will leave him or her a toy, but if the kid was naughty, Santa Clause will leave him or her a bag of coal."

Adonis grinned and said, "You're making that up."

"I'm serious," said Kim. "Of course I stop believing in Santa Clause at the age of nine, but parents want their kids to believe that Santa Clause is real and that he is the one who is passing out the toys."

"Why do parents want the kids to believe that Santa Clause is real?" asked Adonis.

"I'm not sure, but there's even a story or history of Santa Clause…" said Kim.

"Kimberly, you can tell Adonis about the history of Santa Clause later," said Kyra.

"I wasn't planning to tell him right now," said Kim.

"Good, now eat," said Kyra.

"I do want to tell him that Santa Clause might have been a real person at one time" said Kim.

"Kimberly…" said Kyra.

"I'm eating," said Kim. She then stuck a bite in her mouth.

"Adonis, to believe in Santa Clause is a fun and exciting tradition for kids," said Seth. "People will even dress up as Santa Clause in shopping malls so kids can sit on Santa's lap and tell Santa what he or she wants for Christmas."

"Adonis, other fun things about Christmas is singing Christmas carols," said Kim. Kyra looked at Kim in an inquisitive manner. "I'm eating."

In an amused manner Kyra said, "That's good, but I was just thinking that the more I hear of Earth traditions, the more I look forward at experiencing them."

"What other Earth traditions have you heard about?" asked Kim.

"Seth told me about Halloween," said Kyra.

"What is Halloween?" asked Adonis.

Before Kim had a chance to say anything, Kyra said, "Kim will tell you about it later."

Kim grinned. She then asked, "Mom, did Seth tell you anymore Earth traditions?"

"No, and you can tell me the others later," said Kyra.

"I know, you want me to eat," said Kim.

Kyra grinned as Kim took a bite of food.

An hour later onboard the Galactica, Casmir walked onto the Galactica's bridge and up to Cmdr. Adama with both the original documents and the translated documents. After Cmdr. Adama took the papers he read the translated version.

Col. Tigh walked up and stood next to Cmdr. Adama as Cmdr. Adama was reading. When Cmdr. Adama showed a disturbing expression, Col. Tigh asked, "What is it?"

"The aliens who are abducting people from Earth originated from that small planet," said Cmdr. Adama.

"So that planet wasn't a home for a human colony," said Col. Tigh.

"Part of the thirteenth tribe did settle on that planet, and those aliens were spawned from the human race," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Those alien remains that we found are nowhere near human," said Col. Tigh.

"The aliens were the result of a severe mutation as the colony was trying to prevent sterility," said Cmdr. Adama.

"The only way for a severe mutation to occur is if the colony was conducting experiments with radiation," said Col. Tigh.

Cmdr. Adama looked at Col. Tigh in a manner as if to say, "Exactly."

Col Tigh sighed and said, "We played god and created the Cylons, and they played god and created a new life form. May the lords of Kobol forgive us for our sins."

"What we did was for luxury, but what that colony did was out of desperation to save their civilization," said Cmdr. Adama. Cmdr. Adama continued to read the papers a few more minutes. He then placed the papers down. "Col. Tigh, organize a demolition team. That research center on that planet must be destroyed."

"Yes, Sir," said Col. Tigh. Col Tigh turned towards an officer on the bridge. "Get a message to Capt. Adama for him and Lt. Thrace to meet me in the briefing room in fifteen minutes."

"Yes, Colonel," said the officer.

As the officer paged Apollo and Starbuck over the ship's com-system, Col. Tigh asked, "Commander, does it say where to find Earth?"

"No, but that colony had experimented with cloning," said Cmdr. Adama. "Although these papers don't go into details of the experiments, there is a good chance that the computer on the planet might hold the information."

"According to Lee's report, a lot of the information in that computer is corrupted," said Col. Tigh.

"We can't afford to take a chance that the Cylons can restore those files," said Cmdr. Adama. "Lt. Gaeta, distribute the jump coordinates of the system Apollo surveyed throughout the fleet and plot a jump there."

"Yes, Sir," said Lt. Gaeta.

Within ten minutes the fleet made the jump into the new system. On board the electronic ship a crewmember named Wilbur White was working on and testing a radio by switching through the frequencies. As he was switching frequencies, he picked up a signal from a frequency band that is normally too weak to be any good for a long distance communication. The signal was weak and degraded. Wilbur tried for five minutes to clean up to signal without any success. He then turned and walked towards the door leading into the corridor.

Herbert Lowry, Wilbur's supervisor, was in the corridor and when Wilbur stepped out Herbert asked, "How much longer will you be with that radio you are working on?"

"I was in middle of testing it to see if it is working within the parameters and I picked something up on a low band frequency," said Wilbur.

"We don't use low band frequencies," said Herbert.

"Someone is using it," said Wilbur. "Come and see for yourself."

Herbert and Wilbur walked into the room and up to the radio. After Herbert heard the degraded signal he tried what he could to make the signal to come in cleaner. He then said, "Come with me. I know where there's a radio that might pick up this signal along with finding out where it's coming from."

Herbert and Wilbur left the room. A few minutes later they walked into a storeroom where several radios were kept. They walked up to a radio and turned it on. The radio was larger than the radio that Wilbur was working on and it had a screen and more adjusting knobs.

Herbert searched through the frequencies for a few minutes before a signal was found. As before the signal was poor and degraded. He and Wilbur worked hard to improve the quality of the signal.

An hour later, at the Galactica's brig, Ben, Hallie, Denton, Gordon and a few others have been watching Jess for more than two hours inside a cell as Jess showed her dog training technique on one of the dogs. The dog was wearing a muzzle.

Denton's attention was then drawn to one of the security officers when he stepped up and said, "Denton, Cmdr. Adama would like to see Jessica Randall in his quarters."

"Thank you," said Denton. He then knocked on the cell glass.

Jess heard Denton knocking and left the cell. She then asked, "What's up?"

"Cmdr. Adama wants to see you in his quarters," said Denton.

"Actually, I could use a break anyway," said Jess.

"Jess, that dog you were trying to tame looked as though she will chew your head off at first chance she gets," said Gordon. "So do you still think that you can tame these dogs?"

"I have doubt that I can tame and train these dogs," said Jess.

"From what I saw for the past two hours, I'll put up fifty cubits that you can't train these dogs," said Ben.

Jess grinned and said, "If I had the cubits I would take that bet."

"I'll cover your bet," said Hallie. "Just don't lose."

"Everyone, you can form your bets later," said Denton. "Jess, follow me and I will take you to Cmdr. Adama."

After Jess followed Denton out of the security area, Ben said, "I can't believe that Jess thinks that she can tame these dogs."

Hallie grinned and said, "Earlier, before Apollo was called away, Apollo had mentioned that Jess was a dog trainer on Earth."

"Dog trainer or not, I still think that training these dogs is a waste of time," said Ben. "We brought the dogs on board to bread them, and to take the puppies."

"Breading these dogs hasn't change, but wouldn't things be easier if these adult dogs were tamed," said Hallie.

"Perhaps," said Ben.

As Denton and Jess were walking through the corridor, Denton asked, "Have you eaten since this morning?"

"No, I haven't," said Jess. "I am getting hungry."

"I was thinking about getting something to eat and I was wondering if you would like to join me," said Denton. "Of course I mean after you speak with Cmdr. Adama."

Jess grinned and said, "Sure."

A short time later, outside Cmdr Adama's quarters, Denton knocked on Cmdr. Adama's door.

"Come in," said Cmdr. Adama. Cmdr. Adama looked up from his screen when Denton and Jess walked in. Cmdr. Adama didn't give Denton the chance to report in a military manner. "Jess, come over here and tell me if you recognized what I'm looking at."

Denton stood back as Jess walked up to view Cmdr. Adama's screen. When Jess saw what it was she said, "My god, that program is older than my dad."

"So you do recognize it?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"I only recognized it from doing a history paper in college on first television programs," said Jess. "That was once a kid show and it's called Howdy Doody. Where did this come from?"

"Two people on the electronic ship discovered this signal about an hour ago," said Cmdr. Adama. "They also traced the signal to the last planet of this system."

"This is definitely an Earth program, so how is this signal originating from the last planet from this system?" asked Jess.

"For a signal from one solar system to appear in another solar system is somewhat rare, but it's not unheard of," said Cmdr. Adama. "The composition of the planet is acting like an amplifier. No matter how weak the signal is the planet will amplify it. Because of the deceitful manner of the signal's origin, the name for this type of signal is called an erroneous signal."

"So we can find Earth from that signal," said Jess.

"Unfortunately, as in this situation, the signal that we are receiving is so weak that if it wasn't for the planet, our instruments wouldn't even pick it up," said Cmdr. Adama. "Also there are only certain times that the planet will even pick up the signal during its orbiting path."

"So you can find the direction of Earth from the location of the planet," said Jess.

"Unfortunately the position of the planet as it receives the signal only helps us to eliminate a few solar systems from our search," said Cmdr. Adama.

"That's better than noting, I guess," said Jess. "So Commander, is there anything else?"

"I have one other thing," said Cmdr. Adama. "I'm going to be making an announcement later, but I prefer for you to hear this directly from me rather than from the announcement."

"Tell me what, Commander?" asked Jess.

"I'm sure Mr. Loren had filled you in about what he and his group found on the planet," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Who's Mr. Loren?" asked Jess.

Jess turned to face Denton when Denton said, "That's my last name."

Jess faced Cmdr. Adama again and said, "He, Hallie and the others did tell me what was found."

"What you weren't told is that the aliens who are abducting people from Earth had originated from that planet."

"How did you find that out, Commander?" asked Jess.

"That information was written in the documents that were found," said Cmdr. Adama.

Cmdr. Adama then continued to tell Jess of how the aliens were spawned from the humans while attempting to stop sterility. Cmdr. Adama even told Jess that she and the others on Earth have markers within their DNA to help prevent sterility.

When Cmdr. Adama was finished, Jess said, "Thank you, Commander for telling me all of this."

"You're welcome," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Was there anything else, Commander?" asked Jess.

"That's all I have for now," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Then I'll go," said Jess. "Good day, Commander."

"Good day," said Cmdr. Adama.

Denton opened the door for Jess as Jess approached. Both he and Jess left the quarters.

One hour and twenty minutes later in the classroom on board the Solar Flare, Kim and several of her classmates were working on their homework. After Kim finished her eight-page written essay she thought for a second. She then got up and walked towards Kyra's desk.

When Kyra saw Kim walking up, she looked at her watch. As Kim stepped up, Kyra asked, "How are you coming along with your assignments?"

"I just got done," said Kim.

"What about your five-page essay?" asked Kyra.

"Is it okay if it's eight pages long?" asked Kim.

Kyra slightly grinned and said, "You wrote an eight-page essay?" asked Kyra.

Kim nodded and said, "I'm done with it too."

"Kim, that five-page-essay isn't even due for two days," said Kyra. "So you had two days to work on it."

"I know. I just wanted to get it done and get it over with," said Kim.

"Well, what was the topic of your essay?" asked Kyra.

"You wanted me to write something from my past so I wrote about a camping trip that Keith, Brandon and I went on when I was thirteen," said Kim. "On the camping trip…"

"Kim, I'll read about it when you turn in your essay," said Kyra.

"Okay," said Kim. "Mom, I was thinking. Since I can become a doctor faster while doing double the homework, I could become a doctor even faster if…"

"Kimberly, stop right there," said Kyra.

"What?" asked Kim.

"Kim, I'm not assigning you even more assignments," said Kyra.

"Why not?" asked Kim.

"I have your studies set up to where that you're putting in the same hours of study time as your classmates, but if I assign you even more work, you wouldn't even have time to go and play games at the recreation center," said Kyra.

"I'm willing to make the sacrifice to become a doctor faster," said Kim.

"I will not allow you to sacrifice your childhood," said Kyra. "Also if you study all the time, you won't have the time to hangout with Adonis."

"I didn't think about not being able to hangout with Adonis," said Kim. Kyra grinned. "I guess I didn't think that through."

"Kim, we have only five more minutes left until I lock up the classroom for the day," said Kyra. "You can wait for me at your desk or you can wait for me in the corridor."

"I'll wait for you in the corridor," said Kim.

"Well, go get your assignment papers before you leave the classroom," said Kyra.

"Okay," said Kim.

Kim walked back to her desk and got her papers. She then walked back to Kyra and hand them to her. As Kyra was placing Kim's papers in her briefcase, Kim walked out.

Kim waited in the corridor away from the door and when she saw the remaining students leaving the classroom, she walked up to the door.

When Kyra stepped out and saw Kim, Kyra said, "Kim, before we leave for the Galactica, I'm going to put my briefcase in our quarters."

As Kyra turned to lock the door, Kim said, "Mom, what if you give me one or even two extra assignments each day?"

Kyra looked at Kim in a confused manner as she was locking the door. She then said, "Kim, I thought we had that settled."

"If I do just one or two more assignments, I will still have time to hangout with Adonis," said Kim.

"No Kim," said Kyra.

"Why not?" asked Kim.

"Kim, it took you two hours and fifty minutes to complete your assignments and that is exactly where you should be," said Kyra.

"Well Kerim spends five hours a day on his homework," said Kim.

"Kim, I'm not giving you more assignments so drop it," said Kyra.

"I could always go to the computer room and learn things without you assigning them," said Kim.

Kyra grinned and said, "You need my permission to even access one of those computers, and I'm not going to give you permission."

"So you lied to me when you said that you will never stop me from learning," said Kim.

"Kim, you are over generalizing my statement," said Kyra. "When you are grounded, I won't stop you from reading my history books or stop you from going to the computer room to learn something that you really want to learn about. However, I will not permit you to study every free minute you have, so that you can be a doctor at the age of nineteen."

Kim crossed her arms and said, "Since this is my life we're talking about, I should have the right to study every minute of the day if I want."

"Kimberly, before your mouth gets your grounded for week or longer, I'm going to try to get you to understand…" said Kyra.

"Understand what?" asked Kim.

"Kim, you had completed and turned in all of your assignments today, including an eight-page-handwritten essay when I only asked for five pages, and to be honest, I wasn't even expecting the essay to be completed in the classroom the way you did," said Kyra. "The amount of work you did was twice as much as any of your classmates, and for an average student that would be an unreasonable amount; however, because of how fast you can read and how much information you can retain from your reading, I knew you could handle it. Any more assignments on top of what I have you doing already would be an unreasonable amount even for you."

"I think I can handle it though," said Kim.

"Kim, your memory is better than anyone I know, but even your memory as its limit, and I do not want to go over that limit," said Kyra.

"You won't," said Kim.

"Well, I'm not going to risk it," said Kyra.

"The way you are I'm surprise you let me read your history books," said Kim.

Kyra grinned and asked, "Why do you read my history books."

"I like reading your history books," said Kim. "They're interesting."

"My history books are actually for learning, but you read them for enjoyment," said Kyra. "You also read those books when you have nothing else to do and not every minute of the day."

"Would you have a problem if I would read those books every minute of the day?" asked Kim.

"I would," said Kyra. "When you are able to, you should be hanging out with your friends, and not reading books or trying to become a doctor at the age of nineteen. Now enough talk about increasing your assignments on top of what I have you doing already, okay?'

"Mom, I like the idea of being a doctor before my twenty-second birthday, and I just thought…"

"I know what you thought, Kim, and becoming a doctor at the age of twenty-one is still about five years sooner than most people become a doctor," said Kyra. "Now enough with wanting more assignments and trying to become a doctor at age of nineteen; okay?"

"Fine, I won't ask for more assignments," said Kim.

"Kim, I don't want any hints from Adonis or anyone else about it either," said Kyra.

Kim grinned. She then said, "You won't."

"Good," said Kyra. She then motioned for Kim to walk. "Now let's get going."


	36. THE GENETIC DUPLICATE DAY Eight part 4

**THE GENETIC DUPLICATE—Day 8 Part 4**

Forty-five minutes later, as Kyra and Kim were stepping off the shuttle and onto the Galactica, Lt. Gaeta stepped up to them and said, "Kyra, Cmdr. Adama briefed me about Beth and assigned me to escort you and Kim to the science lab."

Kyra gestured and said, "Lead the way."

Before Lt. Gaeta turned to walk he said, "Oh, before I forget, Cmdr. Adama wants to see you and Kim before you leave the Galactica."

"Why does he want to see us?" asked Kim.

Kyra put her arm around Kim and said, "We'll find that out when we see him."

Kim slightly grinned and said, "Fine."

Lt. Gaeta, Kyra and Kim began to walk down the corridor.

As Kyra and Kim followed Lt. Gaeta, Kim asked Kyra barely above a whisper, "Mom, can I ask Lt. Gaeta if the Galactica's crew found out what killed the humans on that one planet?'

Lt. Gaeta heard Kim's question and looked back at her in a curious manner as Kyra grinned and said, "Kim, thank you for asking me that rather than blurting your question out." Kim grinned. "That's not our business, though."

"Okay, I won't ask," said Kim.

"Kyra, I heard Kim's question," said Lt. Gaeta. "Is the news about a dead human civilization spreading through the fleet?"

"Lt. Gaeta, keeping secrets around a psychic is difficult," said Kyra.

Kim grinned and said, "Two people on the Solar Flare know. I got a vision of them talking about it."

"Ah," said Lt. Gaeta. "Kyra, Cmdr. Adama is going to make a public announcement about it later, but I think it would be okay to tell you and Kim about it now. That colony died from sterility."

"Do you know what tribe they were from?" asked Kim.

"They were from the thirteenth tribe," said Lt. Gaeta.

"So not everyone from the thirteenth tribe went to Earth," said Kim.

"We found documents that stated that a small percentage of the thirteenth colony broke off from the main colony," said Lt. Gaeta.

"I wonder if there are anymore dead civilization between here and Earth," said Kim.

"If there is then that is bad for Earth," said Lt. Gaeta.

"Why would that be bad when it can lead us to Earth," said Kim. Kim thought as to why it was bad before Lt. Gaeta was able to respond. "Oh! The Cylons can find Earth the same way."

Kyra grinned and as Kyra was giving Kim a hug, Lt. Gaeta said, "Exactly."

A short time later, Lt. Gaeta led Kyra and Kim into the science lab. Dr. Atkins walked up to them and said, "Ms. Lockwood; Kim, welcome. Is Beth with us?"

Kyra looked at her watch as Kim said, "Not yet."

"She should show up any time though," said Kyra.

"Well, before Beth gets here, is there any questions?" asked Dr. Atkins.

Kim just shook her head.

"I don't have any questions either; however, when Beth does come, she can only stay for about thirty minutes," said Kyra. "And it will also be the same for the next five days."

"That shouldn't be too much of a problem," said Dr. Atkins. "I can write out the formulas now and go over them when she gets here."

Dr. Atkins walked over to the chalkboard; picked up the chalk and began writing. Kim stood near Dr. Atkins and watched as Dr. Atkins wrote out the formulas.

When Dr. Atkins wrote out the eighth formula Kim walked up to Kyra and took hold of Kyra's arm to look at her watch.

"Kim, you could have asked me what time it was," said Kyra.

"Mom, I'm getting worried that something has happened for Beth not to be here," said Kim.

Kyra looked at her watch and said, "Beth is not all that late."

"If Beth says she will be here at a certain time then five minutes late is extremely late for Beth," said Kim.

Kyra grinned and put her arm around Kim. As Beth appeared behind Kim, Kyra said, "Kim, Beth has other responsibilities, so I'm sure she is safe and has a logical explanation for being late. So stop worrying just because she's seven minutes late; okay?"

Beth just watched Kim and Kyra as Kim said, "Beth and I would feel the same way about being late, and I would do my best to be here at a certain time."

"You are very punctual and I'm proud of you for that, but even punctual people can become delayed from time to time," said Kyra. "So stop worrying; okay?"

"I'll stop worrying when Beth gets here," said Kim.

Kyra grinned and shook her head. She then kiss Kim's forehead.

After the kiss Beth said, "You can stop worrying, Kim. I'm here."

Kim quickly turned and said, "It's about time. What took you so long?"

"Kim, is Beth here?" asked Kyra.

Kim just nodded as Beth said, "Keith came to me with a crisis. Mom is nagging him to go into law school and be the fifth generation of lawyers. Keith doesn't know what he wants to do, but he knows he doesn't want to be a lawyer."

Dr. Atkins turned and listened to what Kyra and Kim was saying. Lt. Gaeta stood back and watched in a confused manner.

"Keith should tell mom to kiss his rear end and …" said Kim.

"Kimberly Elizabeth," exclaimed Kyra.

Kim looked at Kyra in a curious manner for a moment. She then said, "Oh, my mother is trying to push Keith into law school when he doesn't want to go and I was just telling Beth…"

"I know what you were telling Beth, and if I hear you telling someone that again, you will be in trouble," said Kyra.

"Well, my mother shouldn't be pushing Keith to become a lawyer when he doesn't want anything to do with it," said Kim.

"I agree with you, Kim, but telling someone to kiss you rear end will most likely make an already poor situation worse," said Kyra.

"Kim, Kyra is right," said Beth. "I found the best way to deal with mom, is to let mom ramble on with her criticism and then ignore everything she said afterwards. That is also the advice I gave Keith."

When Kim looked at Beth and grinned, Kyra asked, "Kim, what's Beth saying."

"Actually, Beth is agreeing with you about the advice I wanted Keith to have," said Kim.

In a joking manner Kyra said, "Since Beth is thinking more logically and less emotionally, I look forward in that with you."

Kim showed a cocky grinned and said, "Since I was recently warned about a particular phrase, I won't say what I'm thinking."

Kyra looked at Kim in a warning manner and said, "Kim, even if you are joking, I'll ground you for a month if you ever say that to me."

Kim looked at Kyra in a timid manner and said, "Noted." Kim then showed remorse. "Mom, I was only joking when I indicated what I was thinking."

"Kim, I'm not mad at you," said Kyra. "I know you said it as a joke, but even as a joke, that's not nice. So no more of that; okay?"

Kim grinned and said, "Okay."

Kim noticed Beth grinning. Beth then said, "I now know why you call Kyra mom."

When Kim grin turned into a smile, Dr. Atkins stepped up and said, "I don't mean to interrupt, but we need to get started."

"Okay everyone; we need to get focused on what we are actually doing here," said Kyra. "Beth only has a few minutes."

As everyone was walking up to the blackboard, Beth said, "Kim, I actually called work and I was able to switch my shift to the midnight shift, so I can stay for a full session."

"Dr. Atkins, Beth just said that she doesn't have to leave early," said Kim. Kim saw Kyra looking at her in an inquisitive manner. "She was able to get her shift changed."

"That's good," said Atkins. "I won't have to rush through these formulas." He then began going over the formulas.

Dr. Atkins was able to go over several formulas for an hour and fifteen minutes before Beth felt herself being pulled back. As Dr. Atkins continued to go over the formulas, Beth said, "Kim, I'm feeling myself being pulled back."

"Okay," said Kim "

Dr. Atkins faced Kim and as Beth was fading from Kim's sight, Dr Atkins asked, "Kim, does Beth have to leave?"

"She just left," said Kim.

Dr. Atkins looked at his watch and said, "Beth was here longer than usual."

"That's exactly a sign that we jumped in the right direction, when we jumped earlier," said Kim.

Kyra put her hand on Kim's shoulder and asked, "What do you mean?"

"The closer we are to Beth, the longer Beth will be able to stay," said Kim.

"That's good to know," said Dr. Atkins.

"Well, since Beth is gone, we need to see what Cmdr. Adama wants with us," said Kyra.

"Okay," said Kim. "Bye Dr. Atkins."

"Bye Kim; bye Kyra," said Dr. Atkins.

"I'll see you later, Doctor," said Lt. Gaeta.

Lt. Gaeta, Kyra and Kim walked out of the science lab. A short time later Lt. Gaeta led Kyra and Kim into Cmdr. Adama's quarters.

After Lt. Gaeta reported in a military fashion, Cmdr. Adama said, "Lt. Gaeta, you may go."

"Yes Sir," said Lt. Gaeta. He then turned and walked out.

When the door shut behind Lt. Gaeta, Cmdr. Adama said, "Kyra; Kim, I had Casimir Spike to do some work for me, and Kim, since you are frequently around Casimir, there's a possibility that you will get a vision of Casimir's work…"

"I'm around Adonis a lot more than I am around Casimir," said Kim. Cmdr. Adama looked at Kim in a curious manner. "Adonis is Casimir's son."

"Kim, Cmdr. Adama doesn't need to know all that," said Kyra.

Kim looked at Kyra and said, "I just wanted Cmdr. Adama to know that Adonis and I are close friends and we spend a lot of time with each other… oh our time together is normally spent in public… I'm mean that we are always in public. We are usually in the Solar Flare's recreation."

Kyra looked at Kim in a curios manner and asked, "Are you through?"

Kim thought for a second. She then nodded and said, "I'm through."

Cmdr. Adama continued at what he was saying, "Anyway, there is an oxygen planet in this solar system that was once a home for a human colony." Kyra noticed Kim making a gesture of being bored. "Documents that were written in ancient writing were found and Casimir was able to translate those documents." Kim became more interested at what Cmdr. Adama was saying. "What we found in the documents indicated that the aliens who are abducting people from Earth originated from that planet."

"You found the alien who had abducted me?" asked Kim.

"We didn't find the aliens themselves; we just found their origin," said Cmdr. Adama.

"The humans who settled on the planet kicked the aliens from their home?" asked Kim.

"The colony didn't take over the planet from the aliens," said Cmdr. Adama. "Actually, the aliens were spawn… were created after a failed attempted to stop sterility among the population."

"The aliens were spawned from humans," said Kim. "How?"

"Kimberly, that information might not be our concern," said Kyra.

"That's okay, Kyra, I'll be telling everyone in the fleet all of this later anyway," said Cmdr. Adama. "The scientists at that time were subjecting volunteers to radiation in an effort to stop sterility."

"So the aliens are actually mutants," said Kim.

"Kimberly, that's not nice to say," said Kyra.

"On Earth that's what we call people or even animals that were severely mutated from radiation," said Kim. "Of course the mutants are only in science fiction movies."

Kyra gestured for Kim to be quiet and said, "Let Cmdr. Adama continue."

"Kyra, that's actually it," said Cmdr. Adama. "I wanted Kim to hear about the aliens directly from me rather than her hearing about it later or getting a vision about it."

"Cmdr. Adama, what does the aliens look like?" asked Kim.

"The aliens were short; hairless and gray in color," said Cmdr. Adama. "They had larger heads and their eyes were large, black and slanted."

"From the description, I believe those are the same aliens who lost a ship when a small ship crashed in the open desert outside the city of Roswell over fifty years ago," said Kim.

"So the governments of Earth already know about the aliens?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"They do, but they won't admit to it," said Kim.

Cmdr. Adama and Kyra looked at Kim in a curious manner. Kyra then asked, "What do you mean they won't admit to it?"

"The official story of the Roswell crash was that a weather balloon came down, but unofficially alien bodies were found after a spaceship crashed," said Kim. "Most people bought the weather balloon cover-up story, but not everyone."

"Kyra, we're done here, so you and Kim are free to leave," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Bye Cmdr. Adam," said Kim. "Thanks for telling me."

"Bye," said Cmdr. Adama. "Oh Kyra, I also told Jessica and Seth about what I told you and Kim. I would like it if you and Kim would be quiet about this until after I make an announcement in a few hours."

"Of course, Commander," said Kyra. She and Kim then left Cmdr Adama's quarters.

Halfway to the landing bay, Denton and Jess entered the corridor and saw Kyra and Kim walking in front of them. Jess gestured and asked, "Denton, have you met Kyra and Kim?"

"I know Kyra Lockwood, but I have never met Kim," said Denton.

Jess called out, "Kyra; Kim."

Kyra and Kim stopped walking and turned around. When Jess and Denton stepped up, Kim said, "Hi Jess; hi Jess' friend."

"Kim, the man's name is Denton Loren," said Kyra.

"It's been a while, Kyra," said Denton. "How are you?"

Kim looked at Denton in a curious manner as Kyra said, "I'm good. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good," said Denton. "Are you visiting the Galactica with one of your students?"

"Actually I became Kim's parent about a week ago," said Kyra.

"You adopted her?" asked Denton.

"Unofficially, yes," said Kyra.

Denton stuck out his hand for Kim to take and said, "Nice to meet you, Kim." Kyra, Jess and Denton noticed that Kim hesitated before Kim reached out to shake Denton's hand. When Kim touched Denton's hand she got the vision of when the dogs were captured. In Kim's vision, Kim saw Denton being bitten on the arm while going after one of the dogs. "Kim, are you okay? Kyra, what's wrong with her."

Kyra saw what was happening and said, "She's having a vision."

As Kim was coming out of her vision, Denton asked, "What do you mean?"

Kyra gestured Denton to wait and asked, "Kim, what did you see?"

"There are three dogs on the Galactica," said Kim. "Denton, Apollo, Starbuck and three others found them and brought them aboard."

"That's right," said Denton. "Kyra, why did Kim blackout the way she did?"

"Kim didn't blackout," said Kyra. "Kim gets visions of past or future events, and the three dogs being captured was the vision she just saw."

"You're joking, right?" asked Denton.

"Kim or I didn't know anything about dogs being found," said Kyra.

"People can't see the future or the past," said Denton.

Before Kyra had the chance to respond, Kim said, "I sure hope the dog that bit you didn't have rabies."

Jess looked at Denton in a concern manner and asked, "One of the dogs bit you?"

Without answering Jess, Denton looked at Kim and said, "I hid the fact that I was bitten so no one knows about it. How is it that you know?"

"I saw it in my vision," said Kim. Kim pointed to Denton's right forearm. "You were bitten right there and you told Apollo that the dog just caught your shirt sleeve. I hope you didn't contact rabies from being bitten."

"That's the second time you mention rabies," said Denton. "What do you mean by that?"

Before Kim was able to answer, Jess said, "It's a virus that affects the nervous system. A rabid dog will foam at the mouth and will be agitated and sensitive to every day sound. Also a rapid dog or even a rapid animal will attack anything that moves. An animal and a person can only contract rabies from being bitten from a rabid animal."

"Well, the dog that bit me didn't have the signs of having rabies," said Denton.

"Sometimes they won't right away," said Kim. "You'll have to quarantine the dog for about ten days."

"Kim, rabies is an unfamiliar virus to us, so rabies is most likely a virus that originated from Earth," said Kyra. "Denton, even if the dog doesn't have rabies, you really need to seek medical attention for that arm just in case the dog does have a virus of some kind."

"People making a big deal over a small bite is why I didn't tell people in the first place," said Denton.

"Denton, you either go to sickbay to be check out or I will inform Cmdr. Adama about it," said Kyra.

"Fine, you win; I'll go," said Denton.

Kyra looked at Jess and said, "Jess, make sure Denton goes to sickbay."

"Kyra, I said I will," said Denton.

"I heard you, but the last time you told me that you were going to do something, you didn't do it," said Kyra.

Kim crossed her arms and watched in a confused manner as Denton said, "Kyra, I'll go to sickbay."

"Okay," said Kyra. "Kim, it's time for us to go."

"Bye Jess." Kim then said in a tone only to be polite, "Bye… Denton Loren."

Kyra caught Kim's tone, but didn't say anything right then.

Kyra and Kim walked in one direction while Denton and Jess walked in the opposite direction. When Kyra and Kim were far enough away Kyra said in a low volume voice, "Kim, you acted towards Denton as if you had a problem with him and I would like to know why."

"I was polite towards him," said Kim.

"You forced yourself to be polite towards him and I want to know why," said Kyra.

Instead of answering Kyra's question, Kim asked, "How long did you and Denton date far?"

Kyra stopped and looked at Kim in a disconcerted manner. Kim also stopped walking and looked at Kyra. Kyra then asked in a concerned manner, "Why would you even think that Denton and I dated?"

"The way you two acted towards each other, you two seem to have a history together," said Kim.

"We do have a history, but having a history with someone doesn't mean that we dated," said Kyra.

"So you two didn't date?" asked Kim.

"No; we never dated," said Kyra. Kyra noticed a slight grin on Kim's face. "Denton and Barry were good friends. When Barry wasn't with me, he was with Denton. Barry, Denton, Denton's girlfriend and I also spend a lot of time together. Even if we had dated, why would that bother you?" Kyra noticed Kim searching her thoughts. "Kim, why would that bother you if Denton and I had dated?"

"I just don't think that Denton is right for you," said Kim.

"But you do think that Seth is right for me," said Kyra.

"You and Seth look great together," said Kim.

Kyra grinned and said, "Seth will be glad to know that you don't want me being interested in another man."

"I didn't say that," said Kim. Kyra just gave Kim an inquisitive look. "Okay, fine; that is how I feel. Are you mad at me for feeling that way?"

Kyra hugged Kim and said, "Of course not. When I was eleven I acted the same way with my dad towards a woman." Kyra then ended the hug and kissed Kim on the forehead. Kim just grinned. "Well, we better get going."

Kim just nodded.

Kyra and Kim walked for a short distance when Apollo, Starbuck and three other pilots were seen walking in the opposite direction. Two of the pilots were walking backwards, and were talking in a loud and crude manner.

Just as Starbuck saw Kyra and Kim, Apollo said loud enough for Kim to hear, "Sometime you have to roll a hard six."

Starbuck looked in Kim's direction and blurted out, "Two civilians are in the house."

Everyone turned and saw Kyra and Kim.

Apollo stepped up to Kyra and said, "Kyra, I want to apologize. I didn't know you and Kim were around."

Kim grinned and blurted out, "I heard a lot worse."

"It wasn't recently I hope," said Kyra.

Kim shook her head and said, "It was when Brandon and some guy got into it."

Kyra looked at Apollo and said, "Anyway Apollo, Kim and I didn't hear too much of what was being said, so what happen wasn't a big deal. Well, Kim and I better get going."

"Bye," said Apollo.

Kim never attempted to move and said, "Apollo, people have the tendency to crap out before rolling a hard six."

Apollo looked at Kim in a confused manner as Kyra exclaimed, "Kimberly."

Kim looked at Kyra in a curious manner and asked, "What?"

"What did I tell you about saying that word," said Kyra.

"Craps is the name of a dice game with only two dice," said Kim. Kyra looked at Kim in a skeptical manner as Apollo looked at Kim in an interested manner. Starbuck and the others also stepped up to listen. "It's okay to talk about the game, isn't?"

"Kyra, I just know the phrase, 'to roll a hard six', but I really don't know what it means," said Apollo. "If the phrase is from the game of craps, I would like to hear about the game."

Kim looked at Kyra in a manner as if she was asking permission. Kyra saw the look and said, "Go ahead."

"To roll craps a person would either roll snake eyes or a three or even boxcars on the first roll of the dice; however, rolling craps is actually bad because the person rolling the dice will lose."

"What does snake eyes and boxcars mean?" asked Starbuck.

"Snake eyes is rolling a two, one on each die, and Boxcars is rolling a twelve, six on each die," said Kim. "Oh and what Apollo said, to roll a hard six is to roll three on each die."

One of the pilots stepped up and asked, "What exactly do you mean by a die?"

Kim held up her fingers as to show the measurement of a die and said, "A die is a six sided cube with one through six dots stamped on the sides. Also more than one die is called dice."

"Is craps a gambling game?" asked Starbuck.

"It is," said Kim.

"And how do you know so much about a gambling game?" asked Kyra.

"Because the computer game companies created a computer version of the game to be played only for recreational fun," said Kim. "I played Brandon's game system when I had nothing else to do." Kim then showed a cocky grinned.

Kyra grinned and slightly shook her head as Apollo asked, "Since rolling craps will actually lose the game; how do you win the game."

"Rolling seven or eleven on the first roll will win the game," said Kim.

"So if a person doesn't roll craps or seven or eleven on the first roll, what happens then?" asked Starbuck.

"Then a point was established," said Kim. "For an example if a six was thrown on the first roll then six will become the point. Oh the combination of the two dice can be any combination as long as the two dice add up to six. The person rolling the dice must roll a six again in order to win. Also if the person doing the rolling rolls a seven before rolling a six again then the person will lose."

"I'm not all that comfortable about you knowing how to play a game that is played for the purpose of gambling," said Kyra.

Kim grinned and said, "I promise I won't put up the deed to the family farm when I gamble."

Apollo and his group were amused by Kim's statement as Kyra said, "Joke all you want, but you will be in trouble if I find out that you are gambling.".

In a convincing manner Kim said, "I'm not planning to gamble nor do I want to."

Kyra grinned and said, "Good."

"Oh and I don't know all the rules to craps anyway, but I bet Seth would," said Kim. Kim looked at Kyra timid manner. "Oh when I said, 'I bet Seth would,' I wasn't wanting to place a bet."

Kyra grinned and said, "Kim, that's not the first time I heard you say 'I bet' when you were trying to indicate something. So I know you're not trying to make a wager."

Kim grinned as Apollo asked, "Kim, do you know the purpose behind rolling a hard six rather then a six in another combination?"

"There are many ways to bet in the game of craps," said Kim. "One of the bets can be if the person doing the rolling can roll an even number the hard way. In a casino, hitting a number the hard way is supposed to be a long shot and the payoff for a long shot is more than even money."

"Is a casino anything like a chancery?" asked Starbuck.

"If a chancery is a place to go gamble then the answer is yes," said Kim.

"Kim, have you ever been in a casino?" asked Kyra.

Kim shook her head and said, "A person has to be at least twenty-one years old to even step foot in a casino."

Kyra grinned and said, "I'm glad to hear that casinos are regulated with age restrictions."

"Kyra, Kim answered everything I have been wondering for years, and I don't have anything else to ask," said Apollo.

"Kim and I should get going then," said Kyra.

Kim waved and said, "Bye… everyone."

"Bye," everyone said.

Kyra and Kim then continued to walk towards the landing bay.

Forty minutes later as Kyra and Kim stepped off the shuttle Kim asked, "Can I go to the recreation room with my sketch pad?"

Kyra looked at her watch and said, "Yes, but I want you home in an hour so we can go eat."

Kyra saw Kim thinking for a brief moment before Kim said, "Okay."

"Why did you hesitate to answer?" asked Kyra.

"Before today I was able to spend three to four hours at the recreation room after class and today I can't," said Kim. "So I was just figuring up in my head where that time went, and I decided that you're right. I like my free time too much, so I don't want anymore homework."

Kyra grinned and as they continued to walk through the corridor, Kyra gave Kim a hug.

A few minutes later Kim walked into the recreation room while carrying her sketch pad and color pencils, and looked over the room. Nathan, Wiley, Cleona and Davida were playing cross colors. Syekydia and her normal group were playing pi-chello. Taundra and Rachida were playing squares. A few people between the ages of eighteen and thirty were also relaxing in the recreation room.

When Kim didn't see Adonis, she walked up to Taundra and Rachida, and asked, "Hey, have either of you seen Adonis?"

"I saw Adonis, Faxon and Hobson about two hours ago, but I haven't seen them since," said Taundra.

"Who's Hobson?" asked Kim.

"Hobson is Faxon's guardian," said Taundra.

Kim slightly nodded to acknowledge the statement. She then asked, "So where did you see them."

"They were walking through the corridor and towards the shuttle bay," said Taundra.

"I wonder if he left the ship," said Kim.

"It's possible," said Taundra.

"Hey Kim, Taundra and I just started this game, but after this game we can play a three person game," said Rachida.

Kim thought for a second. She then said, "Sure, but I'm in no hurry about playing a game. I want to draw a few Christmas scenes,—" Taundra and Rachida looked at Kim in a confused manner. "—so Adonis can see what Christmas would be like."

Rachida and Taundra continued to look at Kim in a confused manner as Rachida asked, "Okay, what is Christmas?"

"Let me get an empty seat and I'll tell you all about it," said Kim. Kim then went to the closes empty seat and carried it back to where Rachida and Taundra were sitting. After sitting down, Kim began to tell them all about Christmas.

After Kim took a few minutes to explain Christmas, she began to draw. Kim was only able to draw one Christmas scene when Rachida won the game.

As Kim, Rachida and Taundra were moving to another game table Casimir walked in while carrying a portable TV.

Kim saw Casimir before taking her seat and said, "Hey, I'll be back in a second." Kim put her sketchpad down on her chair and walked up to Casimir. Casimir was facing away from Kim while placing the TV on a table. "Hi, Casimir."

Casimir faced Kim and said, "Oh, hi Kim. Hey, I got a massage for you from Adonis if I saw you." Kim slightly grinned. "Adonis went to Cloud Nine with Hobson and Faxon." Casimir looked at his watch. "He should be back in about two hours."

"Thanks for the message," said Kim. Kim then gestured towards the TV. "What's up with the portable television?"

Casimir looked at Kim in an interested manner and asked, "Is that what a screen is called on Earth?"

"We call it that or TV; TV is actually the acronym for television," said Kim.

Casimir slightly grinned and said, "I got that when you first said TV, and I brought it with me to listen to Cmdr. Adama's announcement in a few minutes."

"Cmdr. Adama told Mom and me on how you translated documents for him," said Kim. "The documents were found on a planet."

"Did he tell you anything else?" asked Casimir.

"Yeah, he also mentioned that the aliens who are abducting people from Earth had originated from the planet," said Kim. "He wanted me to know that before making his announcement."

Casimir saw Rachida and Taundra looking in his and Kim's direction. He then patted Kim's arm and said, "Well, I think your friends are waiting on you." Kim got a vision of when Adonis' mother Thya was reading ancient writing to Casimir. Thya was dressed in a formal gown. Casimir saw Kim in her trance. "Kim?" Kim came out of her vision. "Kim, did you have a vision?"

Kim nodded and said, "I saw Adonis' mom reading aloud some documents that were written in some kind of strange looking writing."

"Thya was the one who taught me how to read ancient writing," said Casimir. "I guess it's fitting for you to have that vision when I've been thinking about that since I saw those documents from the planet."

"Did Thya always dressed up in a formal gown as she was showing you how to read ancient writing?" asked Kim.

Casimir looked at Kim in a confused manner and thought for a second. He then said, "Oh, you saw the day when Thya and I first met. Thya was preparing herself for a formal dinner that was taking place at my brother's work. My brother couldn't get away from work to pick her up so he asked me to pick her up and take her to where he was. After I introduced myself to Thya, I saw that she had copied, framed and hung part of the original scriptures on the wall. When I showed interest of the scriptures, she read them aloud for me."

"Thya was very pretty," said Kim.

Casimir said in a remorse tone, "That she was."

Kim heard the tone. She then gestured towards Rachida and Taundra, and said, "Well, I should get back to my friends."

Casimir just nodded. Kim then walked back to the game table and took her seat.

Kim, Rachida and Taundra played for five minutes when Kim heard Cmdr. Adama's announcement from across the room on Casimir's TV. Several people in the recreation room stopped their activities and stepped up to Casimir's TV to hear better. Nathan, Wiley, Cleona and Davida were among the people. Kim, Rachida and Taundra continued to play through Cmdr. Adama's announcement.

Minutes later, just before Cmdr. Adama ended his announcement Kim's attention was drawn to Casimir's TV when she heard Cmdr. Adama say, "Earlier today, two crewmembers from the electronic ship discovered what is called an erroneous signal originated from the last planet of this system. For those individuals who are unfamiliar with what an erroneous signal is; it's a signal that appears to have originated from a particular planet when in fact it had originated from another solar system entirely. To find an erroneous signal is extremely rare and since the discovery of the first erroneous signal two thousands years ago, no one has been able to locate the true origin of the signal. However, although we can't trace this signal to its origin, we do know that the signal originated from Earth and it was sent out on a frequency for local entertainment approximately more than fifty years ago. Three hours ago a signal of a two-team-sporting event from Earth was able to be retrieved and recorded. The game was recorded with very little corruption to the signal. In a few seconds and again in six hours I'll be sharing that signal with the fleet."

Rachida and Taundra saw a curious expression on Kim's face and when Kim stood up Taundra asked, "Kim, what's wrong?"

Kim looked at Taundra and asked, "You didn't just hear Cmdr. Adama introducing an Earth game?"

"I wasn't listening," said Taundra

Kim, Taundra and Rachida then heard, "Chicago failed to score after getting two hits and now Philadelphia get their turn at bat as we start the bottom of the first."

Kim grinned and said, "That's baseball."

As Kim walked towards Casimir and the small group who gathered around his TV, Taundra and Rachida stood up and followed Kim.

When Casimir saw Kim walking up, he asked, "What do you call this game?"

Kim looked at the screen before answering and saw that the picture was poor, but recognizable. She then said, "The game is called baseball."

Kim looked up and felt slightly nervous when she saw a small group of people staring at her. When Kim looked at Cleona, Cleona said, "Tell us about baseball."

In a nervous tone Kim said, "Okay." Kim then began to tell the people around her everything she knew about baseball.

Wiley watched Kim's face turned slightly red as she was describing the game and after Kim was done Wiley asked, "Kim, are you okay?"

Kim nodded and said, "I'm okay. I just get slightly nervous when there's a group staring at me." Kim then turned towards Rachida and Taundra. "Mom wants me home in a few minutes, so I better get going now."

"Taundra and I will be here another two hours, so come back if you can," said Rachida.

"Okay; I'll try," said Kim. Kim then walked over to the game table; picked up her sketchpad and pencils, and left the recreation room.


	37. THE GENETIC DUPLICATE DAY Eight part 5

**THE GENETIC DUPLICATE—Day 8 Part 5**

Kyra was sitting on the couch and preparing her students' lessons. When Kim opened the door and stepped in, Kyra looked at her watch and said, "You're right on time as usual."

As the door closed behind Kim, she said, "Hey Mom, people on the electronic ship found a signal that originated from Earth. The signal is of a baseball game."

"I heard all about it about thirty minutes ago," said Kyra.

As Kim placed her sketchpad and pencils on the table, she asked "How did you find out?"

"Seth was here a little bit ago talking about it," said Kyra.

Kim sat down next to Kyra and asked, "Where's Seth now?"

"He is on his way to Cloud Nine," said Kyra.

Kim looked at Kyra in a curious manner and asked, "What's going on, on Cloud Nine that everyone is going there?"

Kyra looked at Kim in a confused manner and said, "Seth is going there to be interviewed about baseball. Seth is also the only person I know who is going to Cloud Nine."

"Adonis, Faxon and Hobson went to Cloud Nine," said Kim. "According to Casimir, Adonis will be gone for about another hour."

"Well, I don't know why they went to Cloud Nine," said Kyra. "Now, are you ready to get something to eat?"

"I guess," said Kim. Kim then stood up followed by Kyra.

Kyra gestured to Kim's sketchpad and said, "I want your sketchpad and pencils put in your room before we go."

Without saying a word Kim picked up the sketchpad and pencils; walked into her room and placed the items on her bed.

Seconds later, as Kyra and Kim were walking towards the mess hall Kyra saw Kim in deep thought. Kyra put her arm around Kim and asked, "What are you thinking so hard about?

Kim looked at Kyra and said, "If the people on the electronic ship find any more erroneous signals from Earth, I'm just curious to know what the people in the colonies would think of Earth's entertainments. I mean would the people in the colonies think that the people on Earth are in a desperate need of a therapist."

Kyra looked at Kim in a perplexed manner said, "Kim, I'm almost positive that the people in the fleet won't think that just because of the Earth's entertainment."

"Well, some of the Earth's movies and shows are strange and bizarre," said Kim.

"So were a lot of the movies from the colonies," said Kyra.

"I think Earth movies are more bizarre," said Kim.

"Why would you think that?" asked Kyra.

"Well, Earth has science fiction movies, and a plot to a science fiction movie can be very strange," said Kim.

"Kim, we had science fiction too, but we called them AF's which actually means alternate fantasy," said Kyra.

"Are there any talking animals in AF movies, or someone falling into the twilight zone?" asked Kim.

"Some of our AF movies had talking animals, but you will have to explain what you mean by someone falling into twilight zone," said Kim.

"When I had my first vision in sickbay, I thought that I entered the twilight zone," said Kim. "I actually thought I was seeing an injured person then all of a sudden the person wasn't there."

"So it would be a sudden shift in reality?" asked Kyra.

"I guess so," said Kim. "Most of the twilight zone shows are about unexplained and bizarre events or events that are not suppose to happen, but does. Like an unreal fantasy life becomes a reality and the reality becomes a bad dream."

Kyra put her hand on Kim's shoulder and said, "That example would definitely be a sudden shift of reality." Kim just grinned. "Oh and we did have movies that were based on someone falling into the twilight zone."

"What about time traveling movies?" asked Kim.

"I think I know what you mean, but give me an example," said Kyra.

"There are some movies on Earth that have scientists going back in time when the dinosaurs walked the Earth," said Kim.

"Okay, you totally lost me when you mention dinosaurs," said Kyra.

Kim grinned and said, "Oh yeah, you wouldn't know about dinosaurs." Kyra grinned. "Dinosaurs were gigantic reptiles that walked the Earth a hundred million years ago. They were killed off several million years ago when Earth was thrown into an ice age. The scientists believe that a large meteorite struck the Earth was what caused the ice age."

"To answer your question about time traveling; there were a few movies based on time travel," said Kyra.

"What about movies on supernatural or the paranormal?" asked Kim.

"The colonies were not too familiar with the paranormal, so not too many paranormal movies were made," said Kyra. Kyra then saw Kim thinking of more questions. "Kim, I seriously doubt that we will think that the people on Earth are in need of a therapist after seeing Earth movies, so you don't have to keep comparing our movies with yours."

Kim grinned and said, "You say that now, but will you say it after watching a movie."

"Kim, enough with comparing," said Kyra. "Okay?"

"Fine," said Kim.

"Kim, since the dinosaurs were killed off millions of years ago, how is known that the dinosaurs even existed?" asked Kyra.

"Archaeologists… the scientists who would study old fossils, would find dinosaur fossils and dig them up," said Kim. "They would then carbon-date the fossils to determine the age."

"So how gigantic were these dinosaurs?" asked Kyra.

"A tyrannosaurus rex stood almost four times taller than me and brachiosaurus was more than twice the size of a tyrannosaurus rex," said Kim.

"That's gigantic all right," said Kyra.

"Was there anything like a dinosaur on any of the colonies?" asked Kim.

"There were large threatening animals documented when our ancestors first settled on the colonies, but not anything as big as a brachiosaurus," said Kyra.

Kim just grinned.

A short time later Kyra and Kim went through the food line and as they were walking through the dining area Kyra saw Hilton motioning for her and Kim to join him and Julian.

As Kyra and Kim were sitting down across from Hilton and Julian, Kim said, "Hi Hilton; hi Julian."

"Hi Kim," said Julian.

"Kim, last night I was reading Julian one of his books for a bedtime story and to my surprise he was almost able to read the book to me," said Hilton.

Kim grinned and said, "When Julian was staying with mom and me, I was reading to him and then I helped him to read it."

"Well, your method was more effective then what I have been doing," said Hilton.

"Actually Hilton, older kids teaching younger kids has always been an effective teaching method," said Kyra.

"Kim, as long as it is all right with Kyra, how would you feel about teaching Julian to read?" asked Hilton.

Kim looked at Kyra and said, "I would like that."

Kyra grinned and said, "All right. Hilton, Kim's only time to help Julian to read would be before class or around this time of the day."

"Kim, would prefer to do it before class or at this time of the day?" asked Hilton.

"Since before class is when Adonis does his homework and I can't really be with him, I guess before class is when I want to help Julian with his reading," said Kim.

"Okay," said Hilton. "How about starting tomorrow?"

Kim nodded and said, "I'll start tomorrow."

"Hilton, you and Julian can eat breakfast with Kim and me and then Julian can come home with Kim and me," said Kyra.

"That sounds good," said Hilton.

Kim saw Kyra looking at Kim's rations, and when Kyra looked up at Kim, Kim said, "I'm eating."

Kyra just grinned as Kim took a bite.

Thirty minutes later Kyra and Kim were returning to their quarters, and when Kim stepped in she asked, "In thirty minutes, can I go back to the recreation room?"

Kyra looked at Kim in curious manner and asked, "Why in thirty minutes."

"Adonis supposed to be back from Cloud Nine anytime in the next thirty minutes, and if he comes by here first, I want to be here," said Kim. "Besides, I have something I want to draw and if I go to the recreation room, I won't be able to."

"You can go to the recreation either now or in thirty minutes, but regardless when you go, I want you home in an hour and half from now," said Kyra.

"Okay," said Kim. "Well, I'm going to go in my room and draw."

"Kim, you can draw on the couch as I prepare the lessons for tomorrow," said Kyra.

"I would join you, but I want to concentrate on my drawing, so I can draw it right, and I can concentrate better when there's no one around to watch me," said Kim.

Kyra looked at Kim in a curious manner and asked, "What are you planning to draw that you want to concentrate on it."

Kim looked at Kyra in a manner as if she didn't want to answer. She then said, "I don't want to say, but I do promise it's not anything bad."

"Why don't you want to say?" asked Kyra.

"It's something personal to me," said Kim. "Please Mom; don't ask want I'm drawing."

Kyra stared at Kim in a curious manner for a second. She then said, "Okay."

Kim grinned and said, "Thanks." She then walked into her bedroom and after getting comfortable in bed, she took a couple of minutes and drew a rose. After drawing the rose she flipped to a clean page and started to draw Thya's portrait.

Kyra sat on the couch preparing her class lessons for twenty minutes when the doorbell rang. When Kyra opened the door she saw Adonis standing there while holding flowers. Kyra looked at Adonis in a curious manner and said, "Adonis, I'm not sure how I feel about you being at my door with flowers in your hand."

"They're for Kim," said Adonis.

"I guess that," said Kyra. "Come on in and I will get Kim for you."

"Yes, Ma'am," said Adonis.

As Adonis was walking in Kyra walked up to Kim's door and knocked.

Kim stepped out while carrying her sketchpad. When Kim saw the flowers she grinned and asked, "What are the flowers for?"

"I got them for you, and I didn't get them for a peace offering," said Adonis. He held the flowers up. "Do you like them?"

"I do; they're very pretty," said Kim. Kim placed her sketchpad on the table and then took and smelled the flowers. Kim looked at Kyra. "I don't know what to do with them though."

"Kim, come with me and I'll show you where you can set them in your room," said Kyra.

"Okay," said Kim. "Adonis, I'll be back in a minute. Oh and thanks for the flowers."

"You're welcome," said Adonis.

Adonis watched as Kyra and Kim walked into Kim's room. When the door shut Adonis sat on the couch. He glanced at Kim's sketchbook for a second and then picked it up.

The first picture he saw was of the Christmas scene. He looked at the scene for a few seconds before flipping the page. The second picture was of a red rose. When he turned to the third page his face changed to a stunned expression as he stared at a portrait of his mother. When Adonis heard the bedroom door opening, he turned and looked at Kim as Kim and Kyra stepped out of the room

When Kim saw that Adonis was holding her sketchpad with the portrait showing, she cringed and said, "Adonis, I didn't want you to look at my sketchpad."

Kyra looked at Kim in a curious manner as Adonis gestured towards the portrait and said, "This is my mother."

"I know, and please don't be mad at me for drawing her," said Kim.

Adonis stood up while holding the sketchpad and said, "I don't know how to describe what I'm feeling right now, but I'm definitely not mad at you." Kim grinned. "How do you know what my mother looked like?"

"Two hours ago I had a vision of your mom when Casimir touched my arm," said Kim. "Even now, the image of your mom is very clear in my head."

Adonis looked at the portrait and asked, "Can I have the portrait."

"You want it?" asked Kim.

"I do," said Adonis. "I want to frame it and put it in my room."

Kim grinned and said, "Okay. The drawing's yours."

Adonis smiled and said, "Thank you." Adonis then carefully and without ripping the drawing, tore the page out of the sketchpad. "Kim, I want to take this drawing to my quarters. After that I was going to the recreation room. Can you come with me?"

"I can," said Kim.

Kyra looked at her watch and said, "Kim, I want you home in an hour."

"I will," said Kim.

"I also want to talk to you before you leave, so Adonis, please wait in the corridor for Kim for a minute," said Kyra.

Kim looked at Kyra in a curious manner as Adonis said, "Yes Ma'am,"

When the door closed behind Adonis, Kim said, "I know; you don't want me in Adonis quarters if Casimir is not there."

"True, but that is not what I want to talk to you about," said Kyra. Kyra took and held Kim's hand. "I just wanted to tell you that the gift you gave Adonis was a nice one. I can tell that he liked it very much."

"Mom, I drew the picture because the image of Adonis's mom was embedded in my head, and making a drawing of an image that I can't get rid of does help me to clear my mine of the image," said Kim.

"From your initial reaction to Adonis finding the drawing, I knew you didn't draw it for him," said Kyra. "But as you commented a few days ago, I do believe in fate and I believe it was meant for Adonis to have that picture."

"Okay, I'm going to leave before you say that God works in mysterious ways," said Kim.

Kyra grinned and said, "I never heard that particular phrase before, but I believe that." Kyra then gave Kim a hug and followed by a kiss on the cheek.

Kim grinned and said, "Well, bye Mom; I'll see you in an hour." She then turned to leave.

"Bye," said Kyra as Kim was opening the door to walk out.

A short time later, Kim waited in the corridor while Adonis took a minute to put the picture up. Kim and Adonis then went directly to the recreation room, and when they walked in, Kim saw that Casimir was still there. A small group was still gathered around while watching the end of the baseball game.

When Kim saw Casimir looking in her direction, she waved. Casimir grinned and waved back. Kim and Adonis then joined Rachida and Taundra at their table.

Kim played for fifty minutes. She then asked, "Adonis, what time you have."

Adonis looked at his watch and said, "Oh, actually it's time for you to leave, and I'll walk you home."

Kim stood up and said, "Okay. Rachida; Taundra, I'll see you two tomorrow in class."

"Bye Kim," Rachida and Taundra said.

Minutes later, after Kim and Adonis reached Kim's quarters, Adonis gave Kim a kiss. When the kiss ended Kim saw Seth walking up.

As Adonis was turning to see who Kim was looking at, Adonis asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Kim. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Kim," said Adonis.

Kim just waved bye. Kim remained in the corridor and watched as Adonis and Seth greeted each other as they passed one another.

As Seth stepped up to Kim, Kim said, "I heard that you were interviewed."

"I was, and the interview is probably being broadcasted right now," said Seth.

"Did they ask you a lot of questions?" asked Kim.

"Kim, let's get out of the corridor, and then I'll answer your questions," said Seth.

"Fine," said Kim.

Kyra was sitting at the end of the couch and reading one of the novels when Kim and Seth walked in.

When Kyra saw Seth, she asked, "So how was the interview?"

As Seth was sitting down next to Kyra he said, "It was good. As I sat watching an hour of the baseball game with the reporters, the reporters ask certain questions on how the game was played."

"What kind of questions?" asked Kim.

Before Seth was able to respond, Kyra said, "Kim, Seth is probably tired at answering interrogating questions from the reporters, so I'm sure he would appreciate if you didn't interrogate him."

"How is what I asked an interrogating question?" asked Kim.

"You have a habit of asking one question right after the other," said Kyra. "I know you don't mean any harm, but that does start to feel like an interrogation after a while."

"Well, I just like knowing things," said Kim.

"I know you do," said Kyra. "That's actually what makes you a great student. That ambition to know things will also make you a great doctor, but you can't learn everything there is to know on a detailed level. Now, I'm not telling you to stop asking question, but you do need to be more choosy of the topic, before asking detailed questions."

"I'll try to be more choosy," said Kim. "I still want to know what kind of questions the reporter asked Seth."

"Kyra, I don't mind answering Kim's questions," said Seth.

As Kim sat down next to Seth, Kyra said, "Okay."

"Kim, the reporters was just asking me question about the rules of baseball," said Seth. "You can figure out what kind of questions that were asked just by pretending you don't know anything about baseball, but yet you want to learn the rules."

Kim thought for a second. She then shook her head and said, "With Todd's, Brandon's Michael's and Keith's little league baseball, I had been around baseball since I was born, so I can't imagine not knowing the rules."

Seth slightly grinned and said, "Okay, I'll asked you some questions and maybe you'll understand."

"Okay, shoot," said Kim.

"Why was the game created with three strikes as being an out instead of four?" asked Seth. "Why is four balls a walk instead of three or five?"

"I can't answer those questions," said Kim.

"Since I'm not the creator of the game, neither can I, but those were the type of questions that were asked," said Seth.

"I think I understand," said Kim.

"Good," said Seth.

"Kim, who are Todd and Michael," asked Kyra.

"Oh, they're my cousins; my Aunt Melissa's sons," said Kim. "Todd is four years older than Brandon and Michael is six months older than Brandon. They have no sisters."

"So Kim, have you ever played on a baseball team?" asked Seth.

"And purposely stand where a large crowd will be watching my every move? I don't think so," said Kim.

"So you never played any type of sport?" asked Seth.

"Well at school, I had to play whatever sport the gym teacher was doing at the time," said Kim. "That wasn't all that bad though because there weren't any spectators."

"So as long as there aren't any spectators, you would play a sport?" asked Seth.

"Sure; at the neighborhood park, I played softball, soccer and volleyball with my friends lots of times," said Kim. "The number of people who stopped and watched us play didn't really add up to a crowed, so that wasn't all that bad."

"How many people is a crowd to you?" asked Seth.

Kim thought for a second. She then said, "I'm going to say fifteen strangers. I also think I would be less nervous if the people in the crowd were relatives or friends."

"So fifteen people staring at you will make you sick to your stomach," said Seth.

"Fifteen people staring at me, I can usually ignore, but I have always thrown up when there were more than twenty-five people staring at me," said Kim. Seth looked at Kyra and noticed that she looked slightly uncomfortable. "Mrs. Kelgrau, my second grade teacher thought I was lying to her about how a crowd would make me throw up and forced me out in front of a crowd during a school play. I wasn't out in front of the crowd for two minutes when I threw up all over Mrs. Kelgrau. Several other kids threw up after seeing me…"

"Okay, it's time to change the subject," Kyra blurted out.

Seth looked at Kyra and grinned. He then said, "Don't tell me you have a weak stomach."

"The discussion of people throwing up does bother me," said Kyra. "Kim, I thought you knew that."

"I knew you didn't like talking about it on the way to the mess hall," said Kim.

"Having a discussion about it at anytime bothers me, so enough," said Kyra.

"Okay," said Kim. "So Seth do you know if there were any more erroneous signals found?"

"Herbert Lowry and Wilbur White—" Kim looked at Seth in an amused manner as Seth continued to say, "—only recovered the signals to that one baseball game and the show Howdy Doody."

"Did you say Wilbur Wright or Wilbur White?" asked Kim.

Seth grinned and said, "I said White; not Wright."

Kim grinned and said, "If you said Wright, I was going to ask if his brother, Orville Wright was with him."

"I actually thought the same thing," said Seth.

Kyra looked at Seth in a confused manner and asked, "I might regret asking this, but who are Wilbur and Orville Wright."

"They were the first successful inventors to create the first airplane glider on Earth," said Seth.

"They weren't really inventors," Kim added. "They owned a bicycle shop. They just happen to be the two who decided to imitate the souring birds instead of the birds that have to flap their wings to fly."

"Just out of wanting to know, how long ago was that?" asked Kyra.

"People on Earth have only been flying airplanes for a little more than a hundred years," said Seth.

"About sixty years after the birth of aviation, NASA was putting chimpanzees into space," Kim added.

Kyra looked at Kim in a curious manner and asked, "Chimpanzees?"

"Chimpanzees are a class of primates," said Seth. "The people who worked for NASA didn't risk test pilots in the very beginning of the space program, and chimps were used."

"Interesting," said Kyra.

"So Mom, when is bedtime?" asked Kim.

Kyra looked at her watch and said, "It's in thirty minutes…"

"Can I take a bath before I go to bed?" asked Kim.

"I was actually about ready to tell you to do that, and I also want you to hurry," said Kyra.

Kim stood up and said, "I will." Kim went into her bedroom and got clean clothes.

As Kim left her room with the clothes she heard Seth asked, "So is the book you're reading any good."

Before Kyra had a chance to answer Kim blurted out, "Don't answer that until I leave."

Kyra looked at Kim in a curious manner and asked, "Why don't you want me to answer?"

"I haven't read that book yet and I don't want to hear anything about it," said Kim.

Kyra grinned and said, "I'll wait until you gone to say anything about it."

"Thanks," said Kim. "Bye." Kim then walked into the corridor.

When the door closed behind Kim, Kyra said, "Now to continue, so far the book is good." She then described the story plot to Seth.

When Kyra finished describing what she had read, Seth saw an intimate moment and gave Kyra a passionate kiss that lasted for several seconds. After the kiss Kyra stared in Seth's eyes in a delightful manner for a second. She then asked, "Do you have your flute with you?"

"It's in my quarters," said Seth. "Should I go get it and play something for you?"

"You don't have to, but I was wanting to hear something from it," said Kyra.

As Seth stood up, he said, "Then I'll be back in a minute."

Kyra just grinned. Before Seth walked away, he gave Kyra a quick kiss.

Kim was gone for twenty minutes and when she walked in while carrying her dirty clothes, Seth was playing the flute. After the door closed behind Kim, Kim stood by the door while listening to Seth play.

Kim heard two minutes of Seth's playing and when he quit Seth asked, "So Kim, what do you think."

"I like it," said Kim.

"Kim, you need to get ready for bed," said Kyra.

"Okay.". Kim then walked over to Kyra and as she was giving Kyra a hug, she said, "Goodnight. I love you."

Kyra grinned and as she was hugging Kim she said, "I love you." When the hug ended Kyra kissed Kim on the cheek. "Goodnight."

Before Kim turned to go into her bedroom she said, "Goodnight Seth."

In a joking manner Seth asked, "What? I don't get a hug?" Kim slightly grinned and without saying a word she walked up to Seth and gave him a hug. "Kim, I was actually kidding."

After the hug, she said, "Well, you got a hug anyway. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, and I will quit playing so you can sleep," said Seth.

"You don't have to stop," said Kim as she was walking towards her bedroom. "What you were playing sounded relaxing. Well, goodnight." Kim then entered her bedroom.

When the door closed behind Kim, Seth asked, "Should I stop."

"Actually, I think it would be better if you did," said Kyra. "Besides, I need to get to bed myself."

"I think that was my cue to leave," said Seth.

"I don't really want you to leave, but you better," said Kyra.

"Okay," said Seth. Before attempting to stand up Seth gave Kyra a kiss.

After the kiss Kyra said, "Goodnight."

As Seth was standing up to leave he said, "Goodnight."

Kyra stood up and after Seth walked out she made sure that the front door was secure. She then went to bed.

14


	38. THE GENETIC DUPLICATE DAY 9 part 1

**THE GENETIC DUPLICATE—Day 9 Part 1**

Kim was sleeping for six hours when her astral-projecting-spirit began walking around on a Raptor as the Raptor's two-men crew was surveying a solar system.

Kim was looking around in a confused manner when a repeating beeping sound from the Raptor's communication system caught her attention.

Lt. Vista, the pilot of the Raptor, faced the ECO and asked, "What do you have?"

"It's a distress signal from a colonial vessel. I'm running a check on the identity of that signal now." There was silence for a minute. The ECO then continued to say, "By the lords of Kobol. I don't believe this."

"What is it?" asked Lt. Vista.

"According to this, the distress signal belongs to the Raven class ship, the Hasting. Didn't the Hasting go missing during the original Cylon war?" said the ECO.

"It did," said Lt. Vista. "Where is that signal…"

Kim's attention was drawn behind her when she heard an Irish accent saying, "Kim-Lizzy; you and the people of the fleet are in danger."

Kim quickly looked behind her and when she saw who spoke she asked, "Grandpa, am I'm having a vision?"

"Your body is fast asleep in your bed, but your spirit is in the perfect state right now to learn so you can warn Cmdr. Adama of an appending danger," said Clifford.

"What danger?" asked Kim.

Clifford held out his hand and said, "Take my hand and I will show you."

Kim took his hand. She then found herself on a bridge of a military ship. The bridge crewmembers were performing his or her duties' in a calm manner. The uniforms were different, but Kim could tell that she was on a colonial vessel.

Kim watched the crew for a few seconds. She then turned to Clifford and asked, "Where are we?"

"We are on board the Hasting just before it went missing fifty-seven years ago," said Clifford.

"What? I'm in the past?" asked Kim.

"Your spirit is in the past," said Clifford. "I know you haven't read about the Hasting, but you did read about the Raven class ships during the original Cylon war with the colonies."

"The Raven class ship was mainly a support vessel," said Kim. "Those ships were used as escort vessel; medical ships and evacuation ships. What about them?"

Clifford just pointed towards the communication station. Novalee, the woman sitting at the station turned towards Cmdr. Richter and said, "Cmdr. Richter, a crew of a raptor has just leap into this sector and is reporting trouble with their navigation system and FTL drive. They are from the Battlestar Centaurus and they thought they were returning home. Sir, they are now requesting permission to land and make necessary repairs to their systems."

"Novalee, tell the crew of the raptor that they are cleared to land," said Cmdr. Richter.

"Aye sir," said Novalee. "Crew of the raptor, you are cleared to land." There was a short silence. "Cmdr. Richter, the crew of the raptor is reporting a vessel of an unknown origin crashing on the third planet of the Dorktus system."

"Novalee, get a hold of fleet and relay the message of a down vessel," said Cmdr. Richter.

"Aye sir," said Novalee.

As Novalee was radioing fleet, the executive officer, Col Tyse said, "The Dorktus system is on the outer rim."

"That is also a barren system," said Cmdr. Richter. "If there are any survivors, they won't last very long."

Kim got bored at what she was looking at and asked, "Grandpa, what's threatening about this?"

"You need to be patient Kim-Lizzy," said Clifford. "What you need to see will show itself, but this event is how it starts."

Kim attention was then drawn to Novalee as she said, "Cmdr. Richter, Admiral Starling is on the line."

Cmdr. Richter picked up the handset at his station and said, "Patch him through."

"Aye sir," Novalee.

A second later, Cmdr. Richter said, "Admiral Starling, it's always a pleasure."

"Likewise, Manfred," said Admiral Starling. "Manfred, I know you are loaded down at the moments with Gov. Ritz and the civilians of all ages, but you are the closes ship to the Dorktus system. If a vessel did crash there, most likely there won't be any survivors, but if there are then time will be of the essence. Your priority now is to go to the Dorktus system and search for survivors."

"Yes sir," said Cmdr. Richter. "Hasting out." Cmdr. Richter hung up the handset.

As Cmdr. Richter was giving the orders to jump, Kim asked, "Grandpa, is there anyway to fast forward this to the important part?"

"Okay Kim-Lizzy," said Clifford. "Close your eyes and imagine time moving by at twice the speed."

Kim closed her eyes and said, "Okay. I'm imagining it."

"And now imagine time going by at four times its normal speed… and now eight times its speed." When Kim heard a high pitch buzzing noise she opened her eyes and saw the crew dashing by her in an extremely fast speed. Seconds for Kim were several minutes for the crew of the Hasting. Kim fast-forward through the events of the crew finding a down vessel and Cmdr. Richter dispatching a search crew to the wreckage. When the search team was ready to return, Clifford said, "What you need to see is here so now imagine time at its normal speed."

Kim closed her eyes again and when she heard conversations at normal speed she reopened her eyes.

"Sir, the search team is returning with one survivor; a man," said Novalee. "They say that the man is in remarkably good health for being the sole survivor of a crash."

The monitors throughout the ship went fuzzy at the same time. Before anyone of the bridge officers was able to report a problem with his or her monitor, the ship had a ship-wide electrical failure. The entire ship went pitch-black.

From the light from the stars, Cmdr. Richter was barely able to make out silhouette shapes of his crewmembers who were standing between him and the view out the main window.

Kim blurted out, "Jesus, what's going on?"

Almost over lapping Kim's words, Cmdr. Richter blurted out, "By the lords of Kobol, what just happened, and why hasn't the back-up generator come on?"

Before anyone had a chance to respond, five large balls of lights soared from stern to bow at an incredible speed. Before anyone had a chance to respond to the lights, the lights faded from sight and the Hasting' electrical system came back on.

Kim gestured towards the main window and said, "Okay, now that was weird."

Kim was then drawn to Cmdr. Richter as he commanded, "I want an explanation on the electrical failure along with the explanation to those lights."

The officer at the navigation system called out, "Sir, all navigation data and references are wiped clean."

Before Cmdr. Richter had a chance to respond, another officer called out, "Sir, all data in the main frame has been wiped clean."

"Whatever caused the electrical failure, most likely caused the data from our computers to be wiped," said Col Tyse

"Those lights were the whatever that caused this," said Cmdr. Richter. "Col. Tyse, let's get these system restored with the back-up tapes."

"I'll pray to the gods that the back-up tapes weren't effected from this incident," said Col Tyse.

Cmdr. Richter looked at Col. Tyse, but before he was able to respond to his remark, Novalee said, "Sir, the crew of the raptor is requesting landing clearance."

Cmdr. Richter turned to face Novalee and said, "Granted." He then faced Col. Tyse again. "Colonel, you have command of the CIC. I'm going have a talk with our guest."

"Aye sir," said Col. Tyse. He then took a step towards where the back-up tapes were kept.

As Cmdr. Richter was walking towards the exit, Clifford gestured towards him and said, "We are to follow the commander."

"Okay," said Kim. She and Clifford walked behind Cmdr. Richter.

As Kim and Clifford followed Cmdr. Richter through the corridors, Kim looked around and absorbed everything that came into her view.

The pilot Sharanee Stix, the ECO and a man who appeared to be in his early twenties were walking away from the raptor when Cmdr. Richter entered the hanger. Kim and Clifford were a step behind Cmdr. Richter.

As Sharanee and the others stepped up to Cmdr. Richter, Sharanee said, "Commander, let me introduce you to Ottious. Ottious, this is Cmdr. Richter."

At the same time Ottious was looking around in a manner as if he was looking for something or someone, Cmdr. Richter reached out his hand to shake hands.

Ottious looked at Cmdr. Richter's hand in a perplex manner at first, but then took his hand.

As they were shaking hands, Cmdr. Richter asked, "Your name is Ottious what?"

Cmdr. Richter and Kim saw Ottious thinking for a second. He then said, "My name is Ottious Stone."

"So Mr. Stone, what can you tell me about the crash?" asked Cmdr. Richter.

Cmdr. Richter saw Ottious searching his thoughts just before he said, "I prefer to be called Ottious, and I'm afraid not much. I mean I don't know what caused it or why I survived when no one else did, but the crash was actually the astral lab belonging to Dr. Penton."

Cmdr. Richter looked at Ottious in a curious matter and said, "Dr. Penton took himself and that lab of his into hiding about twenty years ago when the Caprica officials learned that he was experimenting on creating humans who would age at a slower pace and be resistant to diseases."

Ottious grinned and said, "You know all about Dr. Penton and his work."

"I just recently saw the documentary that they made of his life, and honestly most of the film was speculations," said Cmdr. Richter.

"So are you one of Dr. Penton's subjects?" asked Sharanee.

"I am, and I'm actually in my thirties," said Ottious.

"In a few minutes you will submit to a medical exam, but right now, I would like to know what you know about those balls of lights," said Cmdr. Richter.

Ottious looked at Cmdr. Richter and said, "I don't know anything of those lights. I also don't need a medical exam."

"I never asked for your opinion on getting a medical exam," said Cmdr. Richter. "You will submit to one."

Kim saw the angry look Ottious gave Cmdr. Richter just before saying in a calm manner, "Yes, Cmdr. Richter. You're the one who is in charge."

Cmdr. Richter looked at Sharanee and said, "Escort our guest to sickbay."

"Yes sir," Sharanee said. "Ottious, come with me."

Clifford gestured and said "We need to follow Ottious to sickbay."

"I was hoping we were to," said Kim. "Something seems off about this guy and I would like to find out what."

Clifford grinned and said, "That is exactly why you are here."

As Kim and Clifford followed behind Ottious and Sharanee, Ottious kept looking back in a manner as if he was looking for something or someone. When Kim saw that Ottious seemed to have looked into her face for the forth time Kim said, "Grandpa, Ottious seemed to have looked at me a few times."

"He actually feels your presence, but he cannot see you or hear you," said Clifford.

"So he's actually looking for me?" asked Kim.

Before Clifford was able to respond, Sharanee said to Ottious, "You keep looking around. Is there anything wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong," said Ottious. "I kept thinking that I'm hearing something odd."

"You will get use to all the noises on this ship," said Sharanee. "I'm use to them so I don't even pay attention to them anymore."

Kim and Clifford followed Ottious and Sharanee into sickbay and then into an examination room. Just after Kim stepped in, she saw the medical technician walking up to a monitor that was showing a snowy picture.

As the technician was trying to fix the equipment he said, "This was just working right before you two walked in here. So this may take a minute." Kim watched the technician as he was attempting to get the monitor to work. "Ah, here we go. It's working now."

Kim saw that the monitor was still on the fritz and blurted out, "What do you mean it's working now? There's no change."

"They are seeing that the monitor is working when it's not," said Clifford.

"Is Ottious is capable at creating illusions?" asked Kim.

"He does," said Clifford.

"This guy isn't even human, is he?" asked Kim.

"You are catching on fast," said Clifford.

As the minutes past Kim watched in a focused manner as the medical technician gave Ottious a complete physical. During the physical not one of the instrument worked; however, the technician saw that each test he ran came out normal and average. Kim also saw how Sharanee was being taken in by Ottious's charm. When the physical was done, Sharanee gave Ottious a tour of the ship. Kim and Clifford followed their every move and saw how people would also be taken in by Ottious's charm.

After Sharanee showed Ottious most of the ship, Ottious asked, "So what about showing me the CIC section?"

"I'm sorry, but that is off limits to civilians," said Sharanee.

"I do understand, but seeing the CIC would give me a sense of security." Ottious then continued to ask in an enticing manner, "Would you please give me a chance at becoming secure while on this ship?"

Sharanee grinned in a delightful manner and said, "Okay. I'll show you to the CIC."

Kim looked at Sharanee in an awing manner and blurted out, "I can't believe how Ottious is getting his way with the crew and the civilians on board."

As Sharanee led Ottious to the CIC, Kim and Clifford followed.

On CIC Col Tyse was coordinating the restoration of the files.

When Sharanee and Ottious stepped onto the CIC, all the monitors acted up. The crewmembers who were monitoring the monitors saw them as they went bad just for a second, and then they saw the illusion of the monitors working.

Col Tyse saw Sharanee leading Ottious onto the CIC and walked up to them. As Col. Tyse was stepping up, he demanded, "Lieutenant, explain why this man is here."

Sharanee was just about to answer when Ottious said, "She was only trying to make me feel more secure. She didn't really want to bring me here, but I persuaded her that bringing me here would ease my worries."

"Well, I'm afraid you will have to leave," said Col. Tyse.

"Colonel, I'm just a simple person," said Ottious. "Since I am one person do you really see me as a threat to you for being here?"

"I don't see you as a threat," said Col. Tyse.

"You should," Kim blurted out.

"Colonel, it will make me feel more secure by seeing how things work, and I do promise I will keep my hands to myself," said Ottious.

"Well, at the moment we are restoring our systems, so there is really nothing to see," said Col. Tyse

"Sir, wouldn't this be the time to show Ottious around CIC?" asked Sharanee.

"All I want to do is look around and perhaps ask Sharanee a few questions," said Ottious.

Col. Tyse looked at Ottious in a skeptical manner. He then said, "Sharanee, you have my permission to show him around."

"Thank you, sir," said Sharanee.

Kim again looked at the situation with an awe expression on her face. She then asked, "Is there anyone on this ship that is not taken in by this person?"

Kim remained behind Sharanee and Ottious as they went from station to station. Sharanee explained to what each station did.

Sharanee was showing Ottious around for ten minutes when Cmdr. Richter walked onto the CIC. When Cmdr. Richter saw Ottious, he stepped up to Col. Tyse and demanded in a loud manner, "Why is this man in my CIC?"

"Commander, being the way we are restoring our systems I didn't see the harm for him to see the CIC," said Col. Tyse.

Sharanee stepped up and said, "Cmdr. Richter, Ottious felt very insecure and I was just trying to make him feel more at ease."

"Cmdr. Richter, it was really my doing," said Ottious. "I am just one simple person and…"

Cmdr. Richter said almost in an angry manner, "Shut the frak up. Col. Tyse, I want this man place in a brig immediately."

Kim looked at Cmdr. Richter in a delightful and a surprisingly manner. Sharanee looked at him in a shocked manner and asked, "Commander, isn't that a little extreme?"

"Lt. Stix, if you don't want to be in an adjacent cell to Ottious, you will not say another syllable." When Sharanee kept quiet, Cmdr. Richter looked at Col. Tyse and said, "Get a security detail up here on the double to escort this man to a cell, and once you made that call consider yourself relieve of duty."

"Sir, you are relieving me from duty over Ottious being in CIC?" asked Col. Tyse.

"You and Lt. Stix are fraking lucky that I do not confine you two to your quarters while waiting trial for treason," said Cmdr. Richter.

"Treason, sir?" asked Sharanee.

"Lt. Stix, you are also relieved of duty, and you are not allowed to return to duty until you finish reacquainting yourself with the colonial military regulations from cover to cover," said Cmdr. Richter.

"Sir, that will take days to read all of that," said Sharanee.

"Then you should get started right away," said Cmdr. Richter.

"Yes, sir," said Sharanee. "Sir, before I'm relieved of duty I request permission to escort Ottious to the brig personally."

"Lt. Stix, I will be calling the brig in ten minutes and if Ottious is not resting comfortably in a cell, you will be charge with treason," said Cmdr. Richter.

Sharanee stood at attention and as she made and held a salute she said, "Yes, sir."

Cmdr. Richter looked at Sharanee in an annoyed manner, and without returning the salute, he demanded, "Get Ottious out of here."

"Yes, sir," said Sharanee. She then dropped her salute and faced Ottious. "Let's go."

As Sharanee and Ottious were walking away, Cmdr. Richter said, "Col. Tyse, you are dismissed for the next eighteen hours."

"Yes, sir," said Col. Tyse. He then followed Sharanee and Ottious out into the corridor.

"Wow, Cmdr. Richter doesn't play around," Kim commented.

Kim was then drawn to a crewman when he said, "Cmdr. Richter, my monitor went out for a second and when it came on, I'm getting a completely different reading from before."

"Sir, the restoration of the files has prematurely stopped, and we are now receiving an error code," said another crewman.

"Run a diagnostic on each system and check the back-up tapes for corruption," said Cmdr. Richter.

"Yes, sir," said the crewman.

Kim watched the crew of CIC performed their duties in an interest manner. Within ten minutes a crewman reported that the back-up tapes were corrupted and only ten percent of the navigation chart was restored.

After hearing the report, Cmdr. Richter said, "Okay, obviously we are not going to get all of these system restored, but we will need the navigation restored so we don't travel blind and in the wrong direction. Mr. Pike, get a team down on the landing bay and copy the navigation files from one of the raptors."

"Yes, sir," said Pike.

As Pike was complying with the order, Rodney Ritz, a civilian and a governor to the Sagittarian government walked onto CIC.

Cmdr. Richter heard Gov. Ritz stepping onto the CIC and when he turned to look he said, "Gov. Ritz, CIC is off limits to all civilians and you will have to leave."

Gov. Ritz continued to walk towards Cmdr. Richter and said, "I just met with Ottious Stone. Why are you treating him as if he is a criminal?"

"Ottious Stone had compromised the security of this ship, much like what you are doing now," said Cmdr. Richter. "Now you have two minutes to leave my CIC before you end up in the brig yourself."

"Cmdr. Richter, I am a political icon in the Sagittarian government," said Gov. Ritz. "If you arrest me, I can certainly ensure that you will lose your command of this ship."

Cmdr. Richter picked up the handset. A second later, he said, "This is Cmdr. Richter. I need a security detail in CIC immediately."

"You will regret this," said Gov. Ritz. He then turned and walked towards the exit.

Cmdr. Richter was still on the handset as Gov. Ritz was leaving. He then said, "Disregard, that order."

As Cmdr. Richter was hanging up the handset, Clifford said, "Gov. Ritz is who we need to follow now."

Kim looked at Clifford in a curious manner for a second. She then said, "Okay."

Kim and Clifford followed slightly behind Gov. Ritz as he walked through the corridors. As Gov. Ritz entered the officer's club, Kim and Clifford entered behind him. Kim and Clifford was only a step behind Gov. Ritz when he stepped up to an empty seat next to where Col. Tyse was sitting and sat down. When Col. Tyse looked at Gov. Ritz, Gov. Ritz said, "Colonel, I have just came from CIC and I'm not at all happy with Cmdr. Richter's performance as a commander."

"This is the second ship that I have served under him in three years," said Col. Tyse. "He's okay."

"Regardless of how you think of him, I want him removed from the position of being the commander," said Gov. Ritz.

"Well, the only person who can do that is an admiral," said Col. Tyse.

"Colonel, my voice carries substantial pull with the president and among the admirals of our mighty fleet. So as long as you are acting under my orders to take command of this vessel, no…"

Col. Tyse quickly interrupted by saying, "Gov. Ritz, what you are suggesting is mutiny."

"I was about ready to say the same thing," said Kim.

"I can guarantee you that you won't be charge with mutiny," said Gov. Ritz. "When we returned to colonies, I will be filing a complaint against Cmdr. Richter that will most likely have him discharged from the military. Now you can help me or I will be filing a similar complaint against you as well."

"That's not right," said Kim.

"Gov. Ritz, what you are asking me to do is unethical," said Col. Tyse.

"Okay, a little more wordy, but the same thing," said Kim.

"Colonel, I think you are misunderstanding me," said Gov. Ritz. "I'm not asking you to take command. I'm ordering you to and I do have that authority."

"Gov. Ritz, I will obey your orders, but I will be filing an official protest against you when we returned to colonies," said Col. Tyse.

"That is your right," said Gov. Ritz.

Col. Tyse stood up and left the officer's club. Kim and Clifford remained one step behind him. Kim watched Col. Tyse in a distasteful manner for fifteen minutes as he gathered mutineers. After Col. Tyse gathered his men, he went to CIC. Kim and Clifford followed Col. Tyse and watched him as he and his mutineers took over the CIC.

Col. Tyse and a few other personnel led Cmdr. Richter and his loyal crew to the brig. As Cmdr. Richter and his crew were being placed in the brig, Ottious was released.

Kim and Clifford followed Col. Tyse and his mutineers back to the CIC, and just after stepping on the CIC, the five balls of light shown themselves again. As before the electrical system went out for a few seconds and when it came back on, the computer mainframe was wiped clean again.

Kim saw the horrid expression on Ottious's face, when the light came back on. Immediately afterwards Ottious convinced Col. Tyse that the balls of light were a severe threat to everyone and persuaded him to make a long series of blind FTL jumps.

As the crew was preparing themselves for their first FTL jump, Clifford said, "Kim-Lizzy, it's time to move twenty years in the future, so take my hand."

"Okay," said Kim. She then took Clifford's hand.

Instantly she found herself looking over the Hasting's crash-site that was converted into a shelter for the survivors. The people who were walking in and out of camp were between the ages of twenty-five and fifty. An overwhelming number of grave markers were able to be seen not too far from the crashed ship. Kim was looking around for a few seconds when she saw Ottious walking off the ship. Ottious didn't appear to have aged.

Kim looked at Ottious in a confused manner and asked, "Grandpa, I thought you were taking me twenty years into the future after the mutiny of the Hasting?"

"I did," said Clifford.

Kim pointed to Ottious and said, "Isn't that Ottious? And the people would be older also."

"Kim-Lizzy, the Hasting was transporting civilians of all ages when Ottious stepped aboard the ship," said Clifford. "Most of the adults were killed when the Hasting crashed and the adults you see now were only children during that time. The adults that weren't killed during the crashed basically killed each other off."

"Well what about Ottious?" asked Kim. "He should be twenty years older."

"If he was human, he would be," said Clifford.

"Grandpa, the crew of the Raptor I was on found the distress signal of the Hasting," said Kim. "Are they going to find Ottious too?"

"They will find him along with the sole survivor of the Hasting," said Clifford.

"Seeing what happened to the Hasting, Ottious can't be allowed to join the fleet," said Kim.

Clifford grinned and said, "It's time for your spirit to return to your owned time and for you to wake up."

Kim looked at Clifford and smiled. She then saw Clifford fading from her sight. She quickly looked around and saw the scenery fading as well. She looked at Clifford again and just before he completely faded away, she said, "Bye Grandpa. I love you."


	39. THE GENETIC DUPLICATE DAY 9 part 2

**THE GENETIC DUPLICATE—Day 9 Part 2**

Kim woke up from her sleep and abruptly sprang from her bed. She quickly entered Kyra's bedroom and as she was shaking her to wake up, she exclaimed, "Mom-mom, wake up."

Kyra woke up and when she saw Kim she abruptly sat up and asked in a concerned manner, "Kim, what is it?"

"Mom, a crew of a Raptor found the crash-site of the Raven class ship the Hasting," Kim began. Kyra looked at Kim in a focused and curious manner. "When the crew of the Raptor investigates the crash-site, they are going to find a dangerous… entity…"

"Kim, what do you mean by an entity?" asked Kyra.

"Well who they will find is definitely not human, and I don't really believe in demonic demons, so I'm not calling him that," said Kim. Kyra looked at Kim in a confused manner. "This entity calls himself Ottious Stone and he has the power to make people see things that are not really there…"

"Kim, stop," said Kyra. "How do you know this?"

"I was astral projecting in my sleep again, and then my grandpa's spirit appeared to me," said Kim. Kyra continued to look at Kim as if she didn't know what to make of what she was hearing. "He told me that the fleet was in danger. He then took me back into the past when Cmdr. Richter brought Ottious onto to his ship." Kyra looked at Kim in a manner as if Kim had raised someone from the dead. Kim didn't notice the look she got and continued at what she was saying. "Ottious charmed everyone on board the Hasting with his trickery, except for Cmdr. Richter. When Cmdr. Richter put Ottious into the brig, Gov. Ritz practically ordered Col. Tyse into starting a mutiny. Mom, if Ottious get aboard the fleet, I'm scared that what happened to the Hasting will happen to us."

"Kim, go get dressed so we can go to the Galactica," said Kyra.

"So you believe I wasn't just dreaming?" asked Kim.

"Kim, I knew you weren't dreaming when you mentioned Cmdr. Richter," said Kyra. "Now go get dressed."

"How did by me mentioning Cmdr. Richter make you know that I wasn't just dreaming?" asked Kim.

"I will definitely tell you later, but right now I don't what to influence any future visions you may have with the knowledge of how I know," said Kim.

"I doubt that it would," said Kim.

"It may not, but I don't want to chance it," said Kyra. "Now go get dressed."

"Yes, Ma'am," said Kim. She then turned and left Kyra's bedroom.

Forty minutes later, an officer named Lt. Nectar Gallings escorted Kyra and Kim from the landing bay. A short time later they were approaching the recreation room. Lt. Gallings, gestured towards the door and said, "Go and make yourself comfortable and Cmdr. Adama will join in a few minutes."

"Why don't we go to his quarters?" asked Kim.

"Kim, most likely Cmdr. Adama was sleeping and we had him awaken," said Kyra. "Now we have to give him time to get dress and meet us."

"We could wait outside his quarters until he dressed," said Kim.

"Kim, just go in the recreation room and find a seat," said Kyra.

"Fine," said Kim. Kim then walked into the recreation room. Only a few crewmembers were in the room and after Kim walked in she sat down at an empty table that had a deck of cards. Kyra sat down at the table across from Kim. Kim picked up the cards. "Want to play cards while we wait?"

"Kim, would you be upset with me if I don't play?" asked Kyra.

Kim shook her head and said, "I won't be upset. I'll just play solitaire." Kim started to shuffle the cards.

"What is solitaire?" asked Kyra.

"It's a card game that can only be played by one person," said Kim. "Actually, it's more of a puzzle game… well that how think of it anyway."

"How is the game played?" asked Kyra.

"Well, Earth's decks of cards are different, so I have to think of the four suits in a different manner," said Kim.

"How are Earth cards different?" asked Kyra.

"Earth cards are rectangle, and there are two different black suits and two different red suits," said Kim. "To play solitaire the person playing has to play the cards in reverse numeric order and alternating color cards. And as the player plays, the player also tries to put the suits in numeric order, and the person has to always start with the lowest card."

"Okay, I will have to see how you play solitaire to understand it better," said Kyra.

"I'll show you," said Kim. She then started to lay out the cards.

Kim was playing for five minutes when Cmdr. Adama walked into the recreation room. Kyra saw him walking in and as she stared at Cmdr. Adama she said, "Kim, it's time to put the cards up."

Kim looked at Cmdr. Adama for a second. She then looked at Kyra and asked, "So what do you think about the game solitaire?"

"It's interesting," said Kyra.

As Kim was gathering the cards, Cmdr. Adama stepped up and sat down at the table. Cmdr. Adama looked at Kyra and said, "You have important information for me."

"Yes, Commander," said Kyra. "Kim is actually reluctant to call what she experienced a vision, but Kim saw what happened to the Raven class ship the Hasting fifty-seven years ago. Now Kim is sure that what happened to the Hasting will happen to us if we don't stop that Raptor's crew from bringing back a man named Ottious Stone."

"Ottious Stone is not a man; he's not even human," said Kim.

Kyra looked at Kim and said, "Kim is calling Ottious an evil entity that can create illusions."

"He puts people under a spell with his charm also," Kim added.

"Kimberly, I'll handle things," exclaimed Kyra.

"I'm just trying to help," said Kim.

Cmdr. Adama looked at Kim and said, "Kim, I want you to tell me everything you experience from the beginning."

"Yes, sir," said Kim. Kyra slightly grinned as Kim began her story in detail.

Kim's story was several minutes long and when Kim ended, Kyra pointed to a table away from them and said, "Kim, go sit over there for a minute."

Kim looked at Kyra in a curious manner and asked, "Why do you want be to sit over there?"

Kyra looked at Kim in a stern manner and said, "Just do it."

As Kim was standing up, she said, "Fine." Kim looked at the cards for a second and then picked them up. "I'll play solitaire while you two are talking."

Cmdr. Adama looked at Kim in a curious manner as Kim turned to walk away. Kyra just slightly grinned and shook her head.

When Kim was far enough away, Kyra said, "Cmdr. Adama, I don't know if you are having any doubts about what Kim saw, but I have my reasons to believe her."

"May I ask what those reasons are?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"Yes; in fact that was why I told Kim to sit over there," said Kyra. "I didn't want Kim to know this until after every event involve was done with, so the knowledge wouldn't influence any future visions she may have. Cmdr. Manfred Richter is my mom's dad and I know for a fact that he was the commander of the Hasting. He and his crew went missing in the line of service before my mom's fifth birthday. I know a lot of my grandfather because my grandmother told me a lot about him at one of our family gatherings. My grandma was also a military officer so she knew a little more about what happened to the Hasting than the average person."

"I appreciate you giving me the additional information, but with how accurate Kim has been up to this point, I would have took Kim's warning seriously even without the added information," said Cmdr. Adama.

"I still wanted you to know about my grandfather," said Kyra.

"Well, I better get to CIC and stop that Raptor's crew before they bring Ottious Stone on board," said Cmdr. Adama.

As he and Kyra were standing up, Lt. Gaeta walked in. Kyra watched Lt. Gaeta as he stepped up to Cmdr. Adama and said, "Commander, the Hasting, a Raven class ship that went MILOS more than fifty years ago has been found. A crew of a raptor is landing as we speak with the only two survivors."

Lt. Gaeta saw the worried expression on Kyra's face. Cmdr. Adama didn't say anything to Lt. Gaeta and walked over to the communication panel that was in the room. When he picked up the handset he said, "This is Cmdr. Adama. I need a full security crew in the landing bay at once. Do not let anyone, and I mean anyone pass without my direct say so."

Lt. Gaeta and Kyra were close enough to hear most of what was said. Lt. Gaeta then asked Kyra, "What's going on?"

"There might be an actual demon on board the Raptor that is landing," said Kyra.

Lt. Gaeta looked at Kyra in a curious manner and said, "You can't be serious."

Before Kyra was able to say anything, Cmdr. Adama stepped up and said, "Kyra, I will understand if you won't let Kim, but I would like Kim to come with me to the landing bay to point Ottious out to me from the two survivors. Of course you can come too."

"From what I understand from Kim, the only real threat Ottious pose, is his ability to create illusions," said Kyra. "So I will allow it and I do want to go along with you and Kim."

"Okay," said Cmdr. Adama.

"I'll go get Kim," said Kyra. She then turned and walked towards Kim.

Kim noticed Kyra walking up and asked, "Is it time to go?"

"Well, unfortunately Ottious and a second person are being brought on board this ship as we speak," said Kyra. "Cmdr. Adama would like you to go to the landing bay with him and point Ottious out." Kyra saw a worried expression on Kim's face. "I will be with you. There will also be a security detail there."

Kim stood up and said, "I'm scared, but I'll go."

Kyra took hold of Kim's hand and said, "If it helps to know this, I'm a little scared myself."

"What would help is if I had my rosary with me," said Kim.

"What is a rosary?" asked Kyra.

"It's a religious necklace," said Kim. "It would look like a string of beads with a cross hanging in the center."

Kyra grinned and said, "Seth seems to be good at making things, so once we are done here we can ask him about making you a rosary or something equivalent."

"Asking him later is not going to help me now," said Kim.

"Most religious icons have prayers or a prayer that goes along with it, and although you won't have your rosary, you could always think of the prayer when we meet Ottious," said Kyra.

Kim grinned and as she nodded she said, "Okay. I can do that."

Well, we better go," said Kyra.

"I'm ready," said Kim.

Kyra and Kim walked up to Cmdr. Adama. All three of them then left the recreational room and walked towards the landing bay.

A short time later, as Cmdr. Adama, Kyra and Kim were approaching the landing bay, Ottious, Larson, the crew of the Raptor and a few members of the maintenance crew were in the corridor and were quarreling with a small security detail. Larson was the sole survivor of the Hasting. He was four when the Hasting crashed and he is now sixty-one years of age.

As Cmdr. Adama, Kyra and Kim were approaching the commotion, Kim saw Ottious standing among them. Kim pointed to Ottious and said, "There he is."

Cmdr. Adama saw who Kim was pointing to and said, "Kyra, you and Kim stay back."

"Yes, Commander," said Kyra. Kyra grabbed Kim at the shoulder. "Kim, stop here."

Kim stopped walking and glanced at Kyra for a second. She then quickly turned and watched Cmdr. Adama as he was walking towards the group.

When Cmdr. Adama walked up to the group, Lt. Vista said, "Commander, we are being treated like criminals."

"Lieutenant, I had given the order to stop you and our guests from leaving the landing bay," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Commander, is there anything wrong?" asked Lt. Vista.

"I have my reason to believe that one and maybe even both survivors from the Hasting are a threat to this fleet," said Cmdr. Adama.

Ottious stuck out his hand for Cmdr. Adama to shake and said, "Commander, my name is Ottious Stone and I'm not a threat."

Cmdr. Adama looked into Ottious' eyes and said without attempting to shake hands, "I know who you are, Mr. Stone."

"You can call me Ottious," he said.

Cmdr. Adama disregarded what he said, and asked, "Mr. Stone, how old are you?"

Cmdr. Adama saw the worried look on Larson's face as Ottious said, "I'm thirty, Commander. Larson tells me that I look young for my age though."

"Oh I know you look young for your age, Mr. Stone," said Cmdr. Adama. "In fact, I have my reasons to suspect that you are much older than what you are telling me."

"And how old do you suspect I am?" asked Ottious.

"I can guess, but I don't think I would come anywhere close to what it is," said Cmdr. Adama. "You told Cmdr. Richter that you were one of Dr. Penton's subjects, but I suspect that you are even much older than Dr. Penton himself."

Ottious looked into Cmdr. Adama's eyes in a focused manner. While Ottious was staring in Cmdr. Adama's eyes, Apollo startled Kim, when he came from behind her and walked past her. Kyra saw the irritated look Kim gave Apollo for being startled and rubbed Kim's back. Apollo was only a few steps away from Kim when Ottious said, "You are correct Cmdr. Adama; however, I'm not the demon, that you, Kyra and Kim believe me to be."

Kim heard what was said, and blurted out enough for everyone to hear, "My god, you are a mind reader."

Kyra quickly said in a stern matter and said, "Kimberly."

When Kim looked at Kyra, Kyra was gesturing for her to be quiet. Apollo stopped walking midway between the group and Kim, and took up a stance.

Ottious looked at Kim and said, "I don't understand how, Kimberly O'Brian, but you are the unseen presence I felt on the Hasting." Everyone, excepted for Cmdr. Adama, Kyra and Kim looked at Ottious in a perplexed manner. Ottious then took a few steps closer to Kim. Ottious stopped when Apollo position himself between him and Kim. "Kim, Cmdr. Adama puts a lot of trust in your word when you warn against impending danger, but you are wrong about me. I'm not a threat to you or this fleet. In fact I know where Earth is." Ottious faced Cmdr. Adama again. "Commander, under my guidance I can lead this fleet to Earth, as well as defeat the Cylons."

Before Cmdr. Adama had a chance to respond, Kim blurted out, "And in return we would spend eternal damnation in hell for selling you our souls."

"Kimberly Elizabeth," Kyra exclaimed in a stern manner. Kim looked at Kyra long enough to see that Kyra was giving her a warning and then looked back at Ottious.

"Kimberly, you are judging me without knowing me," said Ottious.

Kim took a few steps towards Apollo and said, "I know exactly who you are. You are the anti-Christ."

Everyone looked at Kim in a confused manner and as Kyra saw as to how close Kim was getting to Apollo, she said, "Kimberly, come back here."

Apollo saw how close Kim was to him and said, "Kim, from how you feel about this man, I don't want you in arm's length of my pistol, so stand back."

Kim grinned at Apollo and as she was stepping back she said, "Starbuck told you what I did."

"She did," said Apollo. "Now stand back."

As Kim was backing up she said, "Well, I seriously doubt that your pistol would be any use against Ottious anyway."

Cmdr. Adama found the chance to speak and asked "Kim, what do you mean by the anti-Christ?"

"Jesus Christ, the son of god, lived on Earth over two thousand years ago," said Kim. Everyone, but Kyra looked at Kim in a perplexed manner. "Christ the lord is our savior and the only one who can deliver us from evil. He died on the cross for our sins and he is to return before Armageddon and to lead us from evil. Anyone who rises up and falsely claims to be a savior while leading all who follows into destruction and despair is known to be the anti-Christ."

Before anyone had a chance to respond, the entire ship went black from electrical failure. The lights stayed out for two minutes and when they came back on Ottious said, "Cmdr. Adama, I know what group of entities that caused the lights to go out, and those entities are the real demons."

Cmdr. Adama noticed as to how much fear Ottious had in his eyes and said, "You look frighten."

"Of course I'm frightened," said Ottious. "They will destroy all of us and the entire fleet if we remain here. If you go and check your systems, you will learn that they had attacked by erasing all of your data from your computers."

Cmdr. Adama, turned towards Apollo and said, "Lee, go tell the crew in the CIC, by no means are they to attempted to reinstall the data on any of the ships' computer until I give the go ahead."

"Yes, sir," said Apollo. He then turned and walked away.

Cmdr. Adama faced Ottious again and said, "I believe that the only person who is in danger from those entities is you, and you will not find refuge on this ship or anywhere in this fleet." Cmdr. Adama faced Lt. Vista. "Lieutenant, you are to return Ottious to the planet of where you had picked him up from."

"You would maroon me again, Commander," asked Ottious.

"My first choice is to let those entities in those balls of light have you, but as to how fast that they move, I have no clue as to how do it," said Cmdr. Adama. Cmdr. Adama looked at Larson. "Who are you?"

"My name is Larson," he said.

"Larson, I suspect that you were one of the original passengers from the Hasting," said Cmdr. Adama. "I don't see you as a threat to this fleet, so unless you have an attached loyalty to Ottious that you must leave with him, you are welcome to join our fleet."

Larson looked at Ottinous for a second and then he looked at Kim. He then said, "I witness the survivors of Hasting die from hunger, and the ones who didn't die from hunger were killed while fighting among each other. Until I heard the meaning of the word the anti-Christ, I didn't understand why events happened the way they did. Cmdr. Adama, I have no attached loyalty to Ottious and I would like to remain here."

Cmdr. Adama looked at Lt. Vista and said, "Get Ottinous off my ship." Before Vista had a chance to respond a blinding light filled every corridor of the ship. Everyone on the ship instinctively shielded his or her eyes from the light. When the blinding light faded into a normal illumination and everyone's vision returned to normal, Ottious was nowhere to be seen. Cmdr. Adama turned towards the lead security officer. "I have a strong hunch that you won't find Ottinous anywhere on this ship or in the fleet, but just in case, I want a security sweep done on this ship."

"Yes, Commander," said the lead security officer. He and the other security officers dashed quickly down the corridor.

Cmdr. Adama turned towards the crowd and said, "Okay, the crisis is over, so everyone can go about your business. Lt. Vista, escort Larson to sickbay so Dr. Salik can give him a physical."

"Yes, Sir," said Lt. Vista said. "Larson, follow me." Lt. Vista and Larson walked away.

Kyra stepped up to Kim and saw Kim concentrating heavily on a thought. She then asked, "Kim, are you okay?"

"Mom, I wonder if the blinding light was Ottinous escaping or was it him being captured by the other entities," said Kim.

"That's a mystery that you definitely don't need to be involving yourself with or trying to solve," said Kyra. "Am clear on that?"

Cmdr. Adama was walking up to Kyra and Kim as Kim was saying, "Oh I'm not going to try to solve that mystery. I'm actually concern that he is lurking out there somewhere and that he will rear up again and pounce given the chance."

Before Kyra had a chance to respond Cmdr. Adama said, "I wouldn't worry too much about that, Kim. Borrowing the term anti-Christ from you, I believe that was what he was and he needs followers to be in power. Without followers he is nothing, and he knows he won't get any followers here."

"I hope you right, Cmdr. Adama," said Kim.

"Kim, how well do you know your religion?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"I think I know the Catholic and the Baptist religion pretty well," said Kim.

Kyra saw a confuse expression in Cmdr. Adama's eyes and said, "Commander, according to Seth, there are over a hundred different religions on Earth."

"I never expected for there to be so many different religions," said Cmdr. Adama. "Anyway, Kim, I would like to learn more about the Catholic and the Baptist religion, and if you are up to the challenge I would like for you to write a report… a paper on the two religions."

Before Kim was able to answer Kyra said, "Actually, Commander, I was trying to figure out what subject to give Kim for her next essay assignment, and I think an essay assignment on her religion is an excellent one."

Cmdr. Adama looked at Kyra in a curious manner, as Kim said, "There is no way I will be able to write an essay on religion in the two days that you give before I have to turned it in."

"Kim, you will not be expected to be completely finished it in two days," said Kyra. "You will do what you can within two days and turn it in. I will look over what you have and like usual I will indicate the errors. Once you get it back, you will start at the point where you left off."

"Oh, I can do that," said Kim.

Kyra slightly grinned as Cmdr. Adama asked, "I'm not questioning your teaching methods, Kyra, but isn't Kim too young to be doing essays?"

"If Kim was an average student, yes she would be, but Kim reads on an university level," said Kyra. "And not having her to learn how to write essays and reports right now would actually be holding her back from her potential."

"Do you like to read, Kim?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"I love reading," said Kim. "Reading and drawing are tied as being my second favorite things to do."

"What is your favorite thing to do?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"I like swimming the best," said Kim. "Oh and I also like going to amusement parks, but I can only do that during the summer time…"

"Kimberly, Cmdr. Adama doesn't have the time to hear a list of the things you like to do," said Kyra.

Kim just grinned to acknowledge the statement. Cmdr. Adama, then said, "Well, since the crises was diverted, you and Kim are free to go back to your ship."

"Bye, Cmdr. Adama," said Kim.

"Bye, Kim; bye Kyra," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Bye," said Kyra. "Okay Kim, let's go."

Kyra and Kim walked in one direction while Cmdr. Adama walked in the opposite direction.

As Kyra and Kim were walking Kyra said, "Kim, don't think that I've forgot about those vulgar words you used earlier."

"Well, I was scared that people would be taken in by Ottinous' words," said Kim.

"Regardless, I don't want you using those words," said Kyra. "I also remember telling you that I will ground you if I hear of you using any vulgar words."

Kim looked at Kyra in a timid manner and asked, "Am I grounded?"

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't ground you," said Kyra.

Kim grinned and asked, "Am I too old to be cute and adorable?"

Kyra grinned and said, "You're too old by ten years. Do you have another reason I shouldn't ground you?"

"Mom, as long as I correctly use the words why are they still considered vulgar?" asked Kim.

"Kim, there are certain words and phrases that a child or a young teenager should not be using regardless if the words were used correctly;" said Kyra. "It's simply indecent and there are plenty of ways for you to express yourself without the use of vulgar words. Besides, Cmdr. Adama was capable of handling the situation so you shouldn't have spoken in the first place." Kim gave Kyra a timid grinned to acknowledge the statement. "Kim, please control yourself and no more vulgar words."

"Fine, I'll try to control myself," said Kim. "So am I grounded?"

"I'm not grounding you this time," said Kyra. "And don't think for a second that I will believe that you won't use those words when I'm not around. However, I do hope that when you are not with me, you will be respectful to the people around you and not use those words."

"Does that mean I should stop telling dirty jokes?" When Kim saw the serious looked Kyra gave her she quickly said, "I'm kidding."

"Kimberly, you better not be telling dirty jokes," said Kyra.

"Mom, I'm kidding," said Kim. "I only know a couple of them and I wouldn't repeat them for anything. Now there are a few questionable jokes I might repeat."

Kyra put her arm around Kim and said, "Kim, please be nice."

Kim grinned and said, "Fine, I'll be nice."

There was a short silence before Kyra said, "Oh Kim, since the situation is over, I'll tell you about how I knew that what you were telling me wasn't just a dream."

"How?" asked Kim.

"Cmdr. Manfred Richter was my mom's dad," said Kim. "He and his ship went MILOS before my mom's fifth birthday."

"What is MILOS?" asked Kim.

"It means missing in the line of service," said Kyra.

"Oh, on Earth, we say M-I-A which means missing in action," said Kim. Kyra just grinned. "Mom, does it bother you about what happened to your grandpa?"

"I never knew my grandpa, and my mom really never knew him either, so finding out about what happened to him affects me in the same way as finding out about other people that went MILOS or M-I-A."

"If it was one of my relatives that went missing and then what happened to him or her was discovered, I would want to know everything I could about what happened," said Kim.

As a response, Kyra just gave Kim a hug.

In the corridor, a short distance from CIC, Dr. Clu-Isic caught up to Cmdr. Adama and as he walked beside him, he asked, "Commander, can we talk?"

Cmdr. Adama stopped walking and said, "Of course Doctor. What can I do for you?"

"Since the power failure, I checked on the DNA fragment of my people," Dr. Clu-Isic began. "The DNA fragments are fine, but the computer that was holding the cloning information was wiped clean…"

"What happened was one of many reasons, I talked you into making backup files," said Cmdr. Adama.

"So the backup files are still good?" asked Dr. Clu-Isic.

"Backup files are always kept in a safe that is proven to withstand any known situation," said Cmdr. Adama.

"So the power going out and the blinding light illuminating the corridors are known situations," said Dr. Clu-Isic.

"No Doctor, but if our back-up files are corrupted from the two incidents then your files won't matter because this fleet will be dead in space," said Cmdr. Adama. "We will then become target practice for the Cylons."

"I hope for everyone's sake that the backup files are safe," said Dr. Clu-Isic.

"So do I, Doctor," said Cmdr. Adama. "Now if you don't have anything else, I need to get to CIC."

"I do have one more thing, Commander," said Dr. Clu-Isic. "Just before the power went out, I was seeing unrested spirits. The spirits were actually warning me of impending danger."

Cmdr. Adama grinned and said, "Well, Kim was given an unusual vision and warned me before hand of the impending danger."

"That's good," said Dr. Clu-Isic. "That's great that Kim has that ability."

"So is there anything else?" Cmdr. Adama.

"No Commander, that's it," said Dr. Clu-Isic."

"Well, when Lt. Gaeta gets a free moment, I will have him re-install the files to your computers," said Cmdr. Adama.

"That sounds good, Commander," said Dr. Clu-Isic. "I'll let you get to CIC."

Cmdr. Adama nodded. As Cmdr. Adama turned to walk away, Dr. Clu-Isic walked into the opposite direction.


	40. THE GENETIC DUPLICATE DAY 9 part 3

**THE GENETIC DUPLICATE—Day 9 Part 3**

As the minutes past, Kyra and Kim waited in the shuttle waiting area for an hour before normal operations were re-established and they were able to board a shuttle. During that time, Kyra told Kim what she knew of her mother's parents.

After landing on the Solar Flare Kyra and Kim went to the mess hall for breakfast. After leaving the food line they joined Seth at his table.

Just after Kyra and Kim took their seat, Kyra said, "Seth, Kim wants to ask you something."

Before Seth was able to respond, Kim blurted out, "Me? It was your idea."

"Kimberly, not so loud," said Kyra.

"Should I be worried about what Kim wants?" asked Seth.

"It's nothing to be worried about," said Kyra. "Kim, ask Seth what you want to asked him?"

"Fine," said Kim. "Can you make other things besides flutes?"

"What kind of things are you referring to?" asked Seth.

"A rosary," said Kim.

"You want me to make you a rosary?" asked Seth. Kim just nodded. "I might be able to, but actually you should create it yourself."

"I don't know how to make it," said Kim. "That's why I'm asking you."

"I'll help you to make it," said Seth.

"It would be easier and faster if you make it," said Kim.

"True, but if I make it then it wouldn't be in tune with your spirit," said Seth.

Kim and Kyra looked at Seth in a curious manner. Kim then asked, "Is that a belief among Native Americans?"

Seth grinned and said, "No, Kim. I got that belief from Susan Millhouse."

"Who is Susan Millhouse?" asked Kim.

"She was my college roommate's girlfriend, and she was an active witch," said Seth.

Kyra looked at Seth in a confused manner and asked, "What do you mean, she was an active witch?"

"She practiced witchcraft," said Seth. "She was also heavy into tarot cards and the Ouija board."

"Okay, those two sentences didn't make sense to me whatsoever," said Kyra.

"Well, witchcraft is the practice of summoning spirits and casting magical spells through reciting incantations," said Seth. "Other words for witchcraft are black magic and the black arts…"

"When a witch is good then the magic is called white magic," said Kim.

"The term white magic is not really use that much," said Seth. "Anyway, tarot cards are cards used to tell someone's future. An Ouija board, which is sometimes called a witchboard, is used to communicate with someone who has died and crossed over."

"A lot of people fear the Ouija board," Kim added. "They think it has something to do with devil worshiping."

"Those same people also think that tarot cards has something to do with devil worshipping," said Seth.

"Lovely," Kyra said in a sarcastic manner. "Did Susan Millhouse worship the devil?"

"Not at all…" said Seth.

"Seth, did Susan make voodoo dolls?" asked Kim.

"I was about to say that Susan is a very kind person, and she won't messed with any form of witchcraft that would be considered to be malice."

"So the answer to my question is no," said Kim.

"What is a voodoo doll?" asked Kyra.

"It's a magical doll made into a person's image in order to assert a magical control over that person," said Seth. "The person making the doll would always make into the doll something very personal from the victim; such has the victim's hair or the victim's fingernail clippings."

"What kind of control would a person have over the victim?" asked Kyra.

"There's nothing proven about a voodoo doll; in fact most people believe voodoo dolls are nothing more than superstition nonsense," said Seth. "However, some people believe that when you stick the voodoo doll somewhere with a pin, the victim will feel the pain in the exact same place. The victim will also feel the sensation of being burned alive if you would light the doll on fire."

"Also if you raise the doll's arm, the victim's same arm will uncontrollably be raised too," Kim added.

"Nice," Kyra said in a sarcastic tone."

"Yeah, I could have used a voodoo doll of Cleona a few days ago," said Kim.

"Kimberly…" exclaimed Kyra.

"I'm joking," said Kim. "I'm not a cruel person."

"That's not nice to say even as a joke, so no more comments like that," said Kyra.

"Yes, Ma'am," said Kim.

"Actually Kim, a person does have to be careful while dabbling with witchcraft," said Seth. "A good person can be too easily drawn into the dark forces."

Kim snickered and said, "Yes, Jedi Master Seth."

Kyra looked at Kim in a curious manner as Seth said, "Okay Kim, I know I sounded like a character out of the movie 'Star Wars', but I'm serious when I say that a good person can be taken over by evil forces while messing with witchcraft."

"Well, I don't have to worry about losing myself to the dark side because the closes I want to be to witchcraft is watching shows about it on TV," said Kim.

Kyra just grinned. She then said, "Kim, eat your breakfast."

"Yes, Ma'am," said Kim. She then took a bite of food.

As Kim was swallowing the bite she took, Hilton and Julian were stepping up. Hilton was carrying his and Julian's food. Kim looked at them as Hilton asked, "Kyra; Seth, can Julian and I join you?"

"Sure," said Seth.

"Have a seat," said Kyra.

"Kim, are you still going to read to me today?" asked Julian.

"Of course," said Kim.

"Julian, once you and Kim get done eating, you two can go back to my and Kim's quarters so she can start teaching you to read," said Kyra.

"Yes, Ms. Lockwood," said Julian.

In the sickbay, Faxon was being examined for having a high fever, stomach cramps, skin sensitivity and nausea. Hobson was standing a short distance from Faxon and Dr. Randall.

"Faxon, have you ever had picallas?" asked Dr. Randall.

"As far as I know I haven't," said Faxon.

"Well, I'm very certain that is what you have, and the only medicine for it is on the Rising Star," said Dr. Randall. "So I'm releasing you to go there."

"Doctor, doesn't Faxon have to come in physical contact with someone who has picallas?" asked Hobson.

"That is true," said Dr. Randall.

"Well, as far as I know, no one on this ship has picallas and every person we met on Cloud Nine yesterday was healthy," said Hobson.

"Hobson, are you aware that eighty percent of Picon citizens, forty percent of Caprica citizens and ten to twenty percent of the citizens from the rest of the colonies can carry this disease without actually being sick from it themselves?" asked Dr. Randall.

"No I wasn't," said Hobson.

"Well, that is one of the major problems with eliminating picallas since we left the colonies," said Dr. Randall. "These carriers can also be contagious up to fourty-eight hours."

"Dr. Randall, why so many citizens of Picon don't get sick from the picallas virus?" asked Faxon.

"Just after the formation of the twelve colonies, picallas swept through the Picon colony and killing more than two-thirds of the colony," Dr. Randall began. "Half of the one third that survived was found to be carriers. After the doctor studied what kept them from getting sick from the virus, they were able to create an antibody to it. As the Picon citizens were receiving the inoculation, picallas began to sweep through Caprica colony and killing one-fifth of their citizens. It spread to other colonies as well, but the deaths were minimal after the treatment was shared among the rest of the colonies. Oh and after you get picallas once, you can't get it again; not even as a carrier."

"That's good," said Faxon.

"Well, you can't get the treatment here on this ship, so I'm sending you to the Rising Star," said Dr. Randall.

"Dr. Randall, Adonis was with me most of yesterday, so he might have picallas," said Faxon.

"Adonis had it two years ago, so he's fine," said Dr. Randall. "Also it takes more than twenty-four hours before you are actually contagious so I doubt I have to be concern about you giving it to other people on this ship."

"Well, let's go, Faxon," said Hobson.

"Bye, Doctor," said Faxon.

"Bye," said Dr. Randall.

On board Colonial One, Pres. Roslin's doorbell to her quarters rang. When she opened the door, she was slightly surprised to see Cmdr. Adama standing there. She then said, "Bill, I figured you would be dealing with the crises that just recently took place."

"The crisis had been dealt with and all the ships should be back to normal operating condition within the hour, but there is a future crisis that I want to discuss with you," said Cmdr. Adama.

"What kind of crisis?" asked Pres. Roslin.

"People on earth have several different religions; different than ours, and I'm guessing that their religion depends on their region and from what I picked up from Kim earlier, their beliefs are strongly rooted," said Cmdr. Adama.

"What did Kim do or say for you to believe that?" asked Pres. Roslin.

"During the onset of the crisis, Kim called this individual the anti-Christ," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Who or what is an anti-Christ?" asked Pres. Roslin.

"To understand the anti-Christ, you must first know who is Jesus Christ," said Cmdr. Adama.

"And who is he?" asked Pres. Roslin.

"He is someone who walked the Earth slightly over two thousand years ago. By the people on Earth he is believed to be the Son of God and the savior for humanity," said Cmdr. Adama.

"What did this person do for the people to believe that he is the Son of God?" asked Pres. Roslin.

"I didn't really enquire too much about it, but Kim did say that he died on the cross for people's sins and he is to return before Armageddon to lead humanity from evil," said Cmdr. Adama. "

"Well, if Jesus Christ is suppose to be the one who will lead humanity from evil, then I'm guessing that the anti-Christ will be the one to lead the opposing force against good," said Pres. Roslin. "I'm also guessing that Armageddon will be the final battle between good and evil."

"I didn't get the definition of Armageddon, but I agree with you of it being a battle between good and evil, but as far as the anti-Christ being the opposing force against good, I'm afraid it is not all that simple of an explanation," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Explain," said Pres. Roslin.

"According to Kim, the anti-Christ will rise up and claim to be a savior while leading all who follows into destruction and despair," said Cmdr. Adama.

"If the Cylons arrive to Earth just after us, we can fall under that definition," said Pres. Roslin.

"If we don't handle first contact delicately, I think we can be mistaken as an evil force," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Perhaps I should talk to Kim and learn all I can about her religion," said Pres. Roslin.

"Well, I asked Kim to write about her religion, and Kyra is going to have her do it as an essay assignment," said Cmdr. Adama. He then saw the curious expression on Pres. Roslin's face. "I questioned Kyra about Kim being too young to be doing essays, and according to Kyra, Kim reads on an university level. Kim did say that she loves to read, so I'm thinking it's possible."

Pres. Roslin slightly grinned and said "Oh it's more than possible. During my teaching career on Caprica, I had the pleasure on teaching several kids around Kim's age and even younger who also read on an university level. Those same kids were placed in accelerated learning programs."

"Kyra did say that Kim would be held back from her potential if Kim is delayed in learning how to write essays," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Bill, although Kim will be writing an essay on her religion, I still want her to tell me more about Jesus Christ," said Pres. Roslin.

"All right," said Cmdr. Adama. "Should I have Kyra and Kim meet you on Colonial One or on the Galactica?"

"Neither," said Pres. Roslin. "I'll go to the Solar Flare and talk to Kim."

Cmdr. Adama nodded and said, "I'll talk to Capt. Lockwood about increasing security."

"Very good," said Pres. Roslin.

"Good day, Laura," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Good day, Bill," said Pres. Roslin.

Cmdr. Adama turned and walked out.

Several minutes later, on the Solar Flare in Kyra's quarters, Kim was sitting with Julian in the floor and was teaching Julian to read. Kyra was checking over her students' lesson plan for the day while sitting on the couch. Kyra looked over at Kim and Julian, and noticed Kim slightly rubbing her eyes. She then asked, "Kim, are you still getting headaches?"

"I always have a slight headache, and I'm learning to deal with it," said Kim.

"It's been a few days since I've seen you take your pain medicine and you should have been taking them if you are having headaches," said Kyra.

"I don't want to be dependent on them, and I'm just a little tired right now," said Kim.

"Well, I want you to get up and take your pain medicine," said Kyra.

"I don't need it," said Kim.

"Kimberly, get up and take your pain medicine," Kyra said in a stern manner.

In almost an irritated tone, Kim said, "Fine." Kyra heard the tone, but ignored it and as she watched Kim standing up, Kim slightly rubbed her head. After Kim was on her feet she looked at the front door and asked, "Should I open the door for Pres. Roslin before I take my medicine?"

Kyra looked at Kim in a surprise manner and as the doorbell rang, Kyra asked, "What?"

Kim gestured towards the door and said, "Doorbell."

"I know that, but you said that Pres. Roslin was at the door," said Kyra.

Kim had a confused expression on her face as she thought for a second. She then said, "Actually, I don't know why I said that. I just knew someone was at the door."

"Well, open the door and let's find out if Pres. Roslin is at the door," said Kyra.

As Kim was walking towards the door, she said, "I'm a bit curious to know if it is Pres Roslin."

Kyra stood up and as she was walking towards the door, Kim was opening the door. Julian sat in the floor and watched everything with a confused expression on his face.

Pres. Roslin was at the door, and when the door opened Pres. Roslin saw Kim looking at her as if she was a ghost. Pres. Roslin looked at Kim in a confused manner, and asked, "Kim, why are you looking at me like that?"

"How am I looking at you?" asked Kim.

Before Pres. Roslin was able to answer, Kyra said, "Kim, let Pres. Roslin in and go take your pain medicine."

As Kim was backing up, Kim said, "Yes, Ma'am."

As Kim was walking to get her medicine, Pres. Roslin asked, "Kyra, is there something wrong?"

Julian stood up as Kyra said, "Not at all, Madam President." Julian stepped up and stood next to Kyra. "It's just that Kim gets these feelings when someone is at the door seconds before that person rings the doorbell. This time; however, Kim said who was at the door before you rang the doorbell."

"Kim knew I was stepping up to the door?" asked Pres. Roslin.

"She actually said it without realizing as to what she was saying, and after she said it, she didn't know why she said it," said Kyra.

As Kim was stepping up next to Julian, Pres. Roslin said, "Now I understand the look I got from Kim when she opened the door. Anyway, I came here to talk to Kim."

"Why do you want to talk to me?" asked Kim.

"Cmdr. Adama has mentioned to me about Jesus Christ," said Pres. Roslin. "I want to learn more about him."

"You want me to tell you about him now?" asked Kim.

Pres. Roslin looked at Kyra and asked, "Is this a bad time?"

"No, Madam President," said Kyra. "Kim, you and Julian can finish later…"

"Mom, I told Julian I would read to him and teach him how to read," said Kim.

Kyra looked at her watch and said, "Kim, you and Julian have been reading together for more than thirty minutes. Most likely Julian could use a break and after you get done talking to Pres. Roslin, you should have time to read to him again before class starts."

"Okay," said Kim.

"Kim, are you teaching Julian to read?" asked Pres. Roslin.

Kim nodded and said, "Uh-huh. Hilton asked me if I would do it."

"Kim was working with Julian and teaching Julian to read while Hilton was helping with the harvest," said Kyra. "When Hilton returned, he was amazed on the progress Julian was making on his reading and asked Kim to continue working with him."

"It's sound as though you will make a great teacher," said Pres. Roslin.

Kim vigorously shook her head and said, "I'm going to be a medical doctor; not a teacher."

"That's a nice ambition too," said Pres. Roslin. She gestured towards the couch. "Well, we should all sit before you begin."

"Yes, Ma'am," said Kim.

Kim sat on the couch followed by Pres. Roslin and Kyra. Julian sat in the floor not too far from Kim. After Kim got comfortable she began to talk about Jesus and the Virgin Mary in detail. Kim had even got her sketchpad out and drew Jesus nailed to the cross to show Pres. Roslin and Kyra as to how he died. Julian stood up and watched Kim as she drew the picture. Pres. Roslin was amazed to how talented Kim was at drawing. After her drawing was finished, Kim told Pres. Roslin about Christmas and how Christmas was actually a holiday that celebrated the birth of Jesus. When Kim was done, Pres. Roslin had a better understanding as to why people on Earth believe that Jesus was the Son of God.

When Pres. Roslin stood up to leave, Kim asked, "Pres. Roslin, is there anywhere in the fleet to make things out of metal?"

Kyra look at Kim in a curious manner as Pres. Roslin asked, "Is there something you want made?"

Kim held up the picture she had drawn and said, "On Earth this image of Jesus is made into a small figurine that is call a crucifix and the crucifix is worn as a religious necklace or part of the rosary."

Pres. Roslin saw an acknowledge expression on Kyra's face. She then asked, "What is a rosary?"

"It's a type of religious necklace," said Kim. "It would look like a string of beads with a cross or crucifix hanging in the center."

"Did you own a rosary when you were on Earth?" asked Pres. Roslin.

Kim nodded and said, "I had two actually, but one of them belonged to my grandma O'Brien before she died. On that one though several of the beads were scarred and my mother tried to talk me into getting rid of it and use the one that was bought for me. I refused to even consider getting rid of it though. I felt the safest when I had that rosary." Kyra and Pres. Roslin saw tears forming in Kim's eyes. "My mother thought I was imagining things, but I felt my grandma's presence when I had that rosary and to get rid of it, I feel I would lose my grandma forever. I even would hide it so my mom couldn't find it and get rid of it without me knowing about it. I'm willing to bet that Beth is wearing it now or has it somewhere safe."

Kyra slightly grinned as Pres. Roslin asked, "Did your grandma's rosary have a crucifix or a cross?"

As Kim wiped her eyes, she said, "A crucifix."

"Kim, do you want to know if we are capable of making the crucifix or the rosary?" asked Pres. Roslin.

"Just the crucifix," said Kim. "Seth said that I should create the rosary. He is going to help me to make it though."

"Why should you create the rosary?" asked Pres. Roslin.

"Seth feels if I made it then the rosary would be more in tuned to my spirit," said Kim.

"So you just need the cross or the crucifix to complete the rosary?" asked Pres. Roslin. Km just nodded. "A cross wouldn't be hard to make so I can definitely get you that so you can make it into a rosary, but having a crucifix made for you might take a little doing. Kim, if you give me your drawing of Jesus on the cross, I will see what I can do to get you a crucifix."

Kim grinned and as she was handing the picture to Pres. Roslin she said, "Thanks, Pres. Roslin."

As Pres. Roslin took the picture, she said, "I'm not promising you that I can have a crucifix made for you."

"I understand, Pres. Roslin," aid Kim.

"Good," said Pres. Roslin. She turned towards Kyra. "Kyra, I will see you, Kim and Julian later."

"Have a good day, Madam President," said Kyra.

"Oh, Pres. Roslin," Kim began as she held up her fingers to show a measurement. "The size of a crucifix and even a cross would be about this long."

Pres. Roslin grinned and said, "Okay, Kim; bye everyone."

"Bye, Pres. Roslin," Kim and Julian almost said at the same time.

Pres. Roslin turned to walk out.

After Pres. Roslin left Kyra's quarters, Kim and Julian went back to reading. They read for another thirty minutes and then Kyra had Kim walked Julian home.

As Kim was returning to her quarters, Adonis saw her walking in front of him. He hurried up to her and tapped her on her shoulders.

Kim was slightly startled and turned quickly to see who it was. She then asked in an irritated manner, "Do you give people heart attack much?"

"I'm sorry," said Adonis. "I wasn't trying to scare you. So where are you going?"

"I just walked Julian to his quarters," said Kim. "I'm going home now."

"Kim, before you go to your quarters, I actually would like to show you the pictures I have of my mother," said Adonis.

"Do you have them with you?" asked Kim.

"No; the pictures are hanging in my room, on the wall," said Adonis.

Kim looked at Adonis in a curious manner and asked, "Are you going to bring them out in the corridor for me to see?"

"I want you to see how I have them and the drawing you made arranged on my wall," said Adonis.

"Is your dad home?" asked Kim.

"I think he is in the chapel right now," said Adonis.

"Adonis, I would like to see it, but I won't step foot in your quarters without your dad being there," said Kim.

"What was the reason again that you won't do that?" asked Adonis.

"I don't want people getting the wrong idea if they found us alone together," said Kim.

"Oh yeah, now I remember," said Adonis. "I really would like for you to see what I done with the pictures. Kim, if I promise to stay in the corridor while you are in my quarters, would you go and look at the pictures then?"

Kim looked at Adonis in a skeptical manner for a second. She then said, "If I go and look at the pictures on your wall, and you step foot in your quarters while I'm in there, I will never speak to you again."

"I promise, I will remain in the corridor," said Adonis.

"Okay, I'll go see the arrangement of your pictures," said Kim.

Adonis grinned at Kim. He then took hold and held Kim's hand as they walked to his quarters.

A few minutes later, Adonis opened the door to let Kim in, and as Kim went inside, Adonis remained in the corridor.

Adonis was leaning against the wall in the corridor for about three minutes when he saw Seth walking towards him. When Seth stepped up, Adonis asked, "How are you doing today?"

Seth looked at Adonis in a curious manner and said, "I'm fine. Are you waiting for someone, Adonis?"

"I'm waiting on Kim to come back out," said Adonis.

"Kim is inside those quarters?" asked Seth.

"Yeah, she looking at pictures I got hanging on my wall," said Adonis.

"These are your quarters?" asked Seth.

"These are my and my dad's quarters," said Adonis.

"And you are waiting in the corridor for Kim to get done looking at pictures?" asked Seth.

"I wanted her to see the pictures and she wouldn't go look at them unless I promise to wait in the corridor," said Adonis.

"How long has Kim been in there?" asked Seth.

"Not very long," said Adonis as he looked at his watch. "Maybe four minutes."

Seth gestured towards the door and was about ready to say something else when Kim opened the door to step out.

When Kim saw Seth, she said as if nothing was wrong, "Hi, Seth." She then looked at Adonis. "Adonis, those pictures are nice and I like how you have them arranged."

"Adonis, Kim will see you later." Kim looked at Seth in a confused manner as Seth continued to say, "I want to talk to Kim in private as I walk her home."

"I'll see you in class, Kim," said Adonis.

Kim gave Adonis a quick kiss. She then said, "Bye."

"Bye; bye Seth," said Adonis.

"Bye," said Seth.

Adonis entered his quarters and shut the door as Kim and Seth walked down the corridor. After a making a few steps, Kim asked, "Seth, what do you want to talk to me about?"

Seth looked back for a second to see where Adonis was. When he saw that Adonis was out of sight, he said, "Kim, your mom… Kyra wouldn't be happy with you if she finds out you were in Adonis' quarters like you were."

"I wasn't doing anything wrong," Kim insisted.

"Kim, I know that you are to remain in the public's eye when you are around Adonis, and you were not in the public's eye," said Seth.

"I wasn't with Adonis either," said Kim. "I was by myself."

"Kim, you are attempting to split hairs, and don't think Kyra will see it as you are seeing it," said Seth.

"Well, I'll find out if she does or not," said Kim.

"You are going to tell her that you were in Adonis' quarter?" asked Seth.

"I will," said Kim.

"Since you are coming clean, maybe Kyra won't be too upset with you over it," said Seth.

"I would bet you that mom won't be upset with me over this, but she doesn't want me betting," said Kim.

Seth looked at Kim and grinned.

A short time later, Seth and Kim were entering Kyra's quarters. Kyra was sitting on the couch and when Kyra saw Kim and Seth walking in, she said, "Kim, we have about ten minutes before class is to begin, so if you need to use the facility you need to do it now."

"Okay, but I want to ask you something before I do," said Kim. Kyra stood up and looked at Kim in a curious manner. "You told me not to go into Adonis' quarters when Casimir wasn't there just because you didn't want Adonis and me in a room alone together, right?"

In a skeptical manner, Kyra said, "Right."

"So it would be okay for me to go into Adonis' quarters as long as I'm by myself?" asked Kim.

Kyra looked at Kim in a confused manner and said, "If there is no one there, then there would be no reason for you to be even going in there."

"As long as Adonis waits in the corridor could I go into his quarters if Adonis wanted me to see something in there?" asked Kim.

Kyra continued to look at Kim in the confused manner and said, "No, Kim. You have no business being in Adonis' or anyone else's quarters by yourself."

"Hypothetically speaking, would I be grounded if I thought you would say it would be okay and I'd already entered Adonis' quarters?" asked Kim.

"Kim, were you in Adonis' quarters?" asked Kyra.

"You didn't answer my hypothetical question," said Kim.

Kyra looked at Kim in a serious manner and asked in a stern manner, "Kimberly, were you in Adonis' quarters?"

In a timid manner Kim said, "Yes, Ma'am." She then said in a manner as if to justify her actions, "Adonis stayed out in the corridor, and I really thought you would be okay with that."

Kyra said in a stern manner, "Kim, you are not to step foot in someone else's quarters again. Am I clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Kim. "Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't think I was doing anything wrong."

Kyra stepped up to Kim and gave her a hug follow by a kiss on the forehead. She then said, "If you need to use the facility, you need to do it now."

Kim grinned and said, "Yes, Ma'am." She then turned and left the quarters.

When the door shut, Seth smiled at Kyra and said, "Kim certainly has an interesting way of asking if she done something wrong."

Kyra grinned and said, "The boring moments in my life drastically fell to zero just after Kim entered my life that's for sure." Seth stepped up to Kyra and gave her a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted several seconds and after it was over, Kyra smiled. "Your presence keeps things interesting also." She then wrapped her arms around Seth at the neck and gave him a hug. Seth embraced the hug and hugged Kyra back.

On board the Galactica Cmdr. Adama stepped into the science lab and then up to Dr. Atkins.

Dr. Atkins was working on the computer and when he saw Cmdr. Adama stepping up, he said, "Welcome Commander."

"You wanted to see me Doctor," Cmdr. Adama.

"Yes, Commander," said Dr. Atkins. "It's nothing substantial, but I am making progress in finding away to jam the signal that the individuals are getting from the chips in their heads."

"What kind of progress?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"I'm able to block the signal; however, I can only do it for brief moments, before a failsafe activates in the chip and the chip destroys the brain," said Dr. Atkins.

"How long are the brief moments?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"Jamming the signal for more than thirteen minutes will activate the failsafe," said Dr. Atkins.

"Is there anyway to determine who in the fleet has the chip in their heads?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"There is, but the method I'm referring to would announce to everyone in the fleet as to what we're doing," said Dr. Atkins. "So if you want to remain discreet about it then I definitely wouldn't recommend doing it."

"Doctor, try to improve on the chips' detection," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Yes, Commander," said Dr. Atkins.

"Good day, Doctor," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Good day, Commander," said Dr. Atkins.

Commander turned and walked out. After leaving the science lab, he went to sickbay.

Cassandra saw Cmdr. Adama as he walked in, and as Cmdr. Adama stepped up to her station, she asked, "What can I do for you Commander?"

"I would like to talk to Dr. Salik," said Cmdr. Adama. "Is he in?"

"He is in again with Larson," said Cassandra.

"Please tell Dr. Salik that I'm here and I would like to talk to him for a brief moment," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Yes, Sir," said Cassandra. Cassandra stepped away from her station and walked into the direction of the examination rooms.

Cmdr. Adama waited patiently for about five minutes before Dr. Salik and Cassandra returned to the reception area.

Dr. Salik stepped up to Cmdr. Adama and asked, "What can I do for you, Commander?"

"I just left Dr. Atkins' lab and he has come up with a way to jam the chips that are planted in people's heads for no more than twelve minutes," said Cmdr. Adama. "Any longer than that then the chip will activate a failsafe and kill the person. Would twelve minutes be long enough to go into and remove the chip from someone's brain?"

"Commander, brain surgery is a delicate operation without being on a time schedule and although such an operation is possible to do in twelve minutes I strongly wouldn't recommend it," said Dr. Salik. "I certainly wouldn't perform the operation alone either."

Cmdr. Adama nodded and said, "Thank you, Doctor. Good day."

"Good day, Commander," said Dr. Salik.

Cmdr. Adama turned and walked out of sickbay.


	41. THE GENETIC DUPLICATE DAY 9 part 4

**THE GENETIC DUPLICATE—Day 9 Part 4**

On board the Solar Flare, Kyra stood up and gave her students their first break.

Kim was halfway to the exit, but before Kim was able to walk into the corridor, Kyra said, "Kim, come here for a moment."

Kim looked at Kyra in a curious manner for a second as she changed direction towards Kyra. As she walked up to Kyra she asked, "What's up, Mom?"

"I graded your essay from yesterday, and I'm giving it back to you," Kyra held out the papers for Kim to take and as Kim took the papers, Kyra continued to say, "Normally, I would have you correct the errors and then return it to me." Kim looked at through the papers to see the marks Kyra had made to the paper. "Since that essay was your first time, I gave you a break and corrected it myself. I want you to look over the correction I made so you can get an understanding as to why they are errors, and the next time, you will be correcting it yourself."

When Kim got to the last page she said, "One-fourth of my essay has been corrected," said Kim.

"Actually Kim, for your first attempt, that's actually a better paper than some I have seen," said Kyra. "When I was going through the university, my instructor made a classmate of mine, rewrite his entire essay."

"Now ask me if I care," said Kim. When Kyra gave Kim a serious look, Kim quickly said, "And I would answer that I do care."

"Kimberly…" Kyra was only able to get out.

Kim smiled and quickly said, "Mom, I'm kidding. I love hearing things about you. I ask you question about your life all the time."

In an understanding tone, Kyra said, "Kim, I know that you think of me as a friend to where you can kid in the manner that you do, and I'm thrilled that you think of me in that way, but I am your parent and teacher first, and sometimes your kidding around is disrespectful towards me."

"I would never disrespect you," said Kim.

"I know you wouldn't do it intentionally," said Kyra. "You like to play and joke around, and for some reason, you are really in a joking mood today. I don't want to ground you over it, but if you don't tone it down I'm afraid that your joking and kidding around will get you grounded."

"Yes, Ma'am." Kyra saw a glassy look in Kim's eyes as Kim continued to say in remorse manner, "Mom, I'm really sorry, and I really do want to hear about your classmate." Kim noticed the concern look Kyra was giving her. "What?"

Kyra stepped up to Kim and as she was feeling her forehead, she asked, "Kim, do you feel okay?"

"I'm a little tired, but I feel fine," said Kim.

"You are still slightly warm," said Kyra.

"What do you mean that I'm still warm?" asked Kim.

"You felt slightly warm to me earlier, but I thought it was just because you were nervous about confessing to being in Adonis' quarters," said Kyra. Kim slightly grinned "Kim, I'm going to give you a permission slip and send you to sickbay so Dr. Randall can determine if you are coming down with something."

As Kyra walked to her desk, Kim said, "Mom, I don't need to go to sickbay. I feel fine."

Kyra pulled out a form from her briefcase and said, "I'm sending you to sickbay, and I'm not debating this with you."

Kim crossed her arms and said, "You and your grandpa are just alike."

Kyra looked at Kim in a curious manner and asked, "How are we alike?"

Kyra filled out the permission form as Kim said, "I saw while having that vision that when your grandpa say how things are going to be, he never negotiated on it. You're the same way."

Kyra grinned and as she held out the slip of paper for Kim to take she said, "It's called leadership." Kim gave a cocky grinned as she took the paper. "Now you are to come straight back here after Dr. Randall releases you."

"Yes, Ma'am," said Kim. She then held up the essay she was holding. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

Kyra held out her hand and said, "I'll take it and you can get it back later."

As Kim was handing the essay back, she said, "Okay. Bye."

"Bye," said Kyra.

As Kyra was putting the essay back into her briefcase, Kim turned and walked away.

When Kim walked out, Adonis walked up to her and asked, "So is everything okay."

"I think so, but mom thinks I might be running a fever," said Kim. She held up the slip of paper. "She wants me to go to sickbay."

"I wonder if you are getting what Faxon has," said Adonis.

"What does Faxon have?" asked Kim.

"I don't really know, but he is sick," said Adonis. "That's why he didn't come to class today."

"I guess I find out when I get to sickbay," said Kim.

Before Kim walked away, Kyra stepped out of the room. When she saw Kim talking to Adonis, she called out, "Kimberly."

Kim faced Kyra and asked, "Yes, Ma'am?"

"Get going," said Kyra.

"Yes, Ma'am," said Kim. She then waved bye to Adonis and walked away.

In sickbay, Dr. Randall was examining a woman in her late forties in the examination room. Ameron was sitting in a chair in the sickbay's reception area. He had a bloody rag wrapped around a fresh wound on his left palm. Two empty seats sat to his right and three more empty seats sat to his left.

When Kim stepped in, she stopped at the entranced and stared at Ameron for a brief moment. Ameron stared back and when Kim turned to scan the room, Ameron said, "If you are here to see Dr. Randall, he is in with Mrs. Lupton." Kim looked at Ameron again. "So have a seat while you wait." Kim nodded as she walked towards one of the seats. When Kim reached the seats, she sat down on the end seat. She had the slip of paper folded in her hand. "You are Kimberly O'Brian, right?"

"Yes, Sir," said Kim.

"Well, in case you don't know, I'm Ameron," he said.

Kim slightly grinned at Ameron and nodded. She then looked at Ameron's hand that was wrapped and asked, "What happen?"

"I was trying to repair the trash compactor in the mess hall and as I was removing the food from the unit, I caught my hand on something sharp," said Ameron.

"Ouch," Kim blurted out.

Ameron grinned. He then asked, "So why are you here?"

"Mom thinks I might be running a fever," said Kim. "I feel fine though, but she wants me to be checked out anyway."

"Kim, I thought you were staying with Kyra," said Ameron.

"I am," said Kim. "I think of her as being my mom."

"So you call Kyra, mom?" asked Ameron.

Kim nodded and said, "Uh-huh."

Kim's and Ameron's attentions were then drawn to Dr. Randall and Mrs. Lupton as they walked back into the reception room.

Kim saw Dr. Randall looking at her for second before he faced Mrs. Lupton again and said, "Mrs. Lupton, I will see you back here in four weeks."

"Yes, Doctor," said Mrs. Lupton. Mrs. Lupton stared at Kim for only a second as she turned to walk away.

As Mrs. Lupton was leaving Dr. Randall stepped up to Kim and asked, "Kim, what seems to be your trouble?"

Kim gestured towards Ameron and said, "He was here before me."

Dr. Randall slightly grinned and said, "I know. I just want to know why you are here before I get started with Ameron."

"Mom, thanks I have a fever, but I feel fine though," said Kim.

Kim saw Dr. Randall staring directly into her eyes, just before he said, "Your eyes does look a little glassy." Kim looked at Dr. Randall in a curious manner. "Are you sure you don't feel bad?"

"I've been feeling a little tired since I woke up, but other than that I feel fine," said Kim.

"Well, just sit tight and I will be with you as soon as I can," said Dr. Randall.

"Yes, Sir," said Kim. She then held up the permission slip. "Oh I think Mom gave me this to give to you."

"Hang on to it for now," said Dr. Randall.

"Yes, Sir," said Kim. She then put it in her pocket.

Dr. Randall looked at Ameron and said, "Ameron, follow me."

Ameron stood up, but before Dr. Randall and Ameron were able to walk away, Kim asked, "Dr. Randall, do you have anything to read while I'm waiting?"

Dr. Randall grinned and said, "I think I can find you something. I'll be back in a minute."

"Thanks, Dr. Randall," said Kim.

"You're welcome," Dr. Randall and Ameron walked into the back. Two minutes later, Dr. Randall came back with the last medical journal that was written on Gemenon. It was thirty-five pages long. As he was handing the medical journal to Kim he said, "I know this is not what you had in mind, but besides medical books, this is the only thing I have."

As Kim was taking the medical journal she grinned and said, "I would read your medical books if you let me."

"Well, those you need to wait until you reach medical school," said Dr. Randall.

Kim looked at Dr. Randall in a surprise manner for a second. She then asked, "Do you know I'm planning to go to medical school?"

Dr. Randall grinned and said, "Capt. Lockwood told me about your ambition to be a doctor." Kim just smiled to acknowledge the statement. "Well, I'll be back for you as soon as I can."

Kim just nodded and said, "I'll be here reading."

Dr. Randall turned and walked away.

As Kim waited for her turned to be examined, she read the medical journal from cover to cover once. As she was halfway through reading the medical journal the second time, Dr. Randall and Ameron walked out.

When Kim looked up at Dr. Randall, he said, "Kim, you can come with me now."

As Kim stood up while holding the medical journal she said, "Yes sir." She then stepped up and walked beside Dr. Randall. As they were walking Kim held out the medical journal for Dr. Randall to take. "Dr. Randall, here is the medical journal."

As Dr. Randall took the medical journal, he asked, "So how much of it were you able to read?"

"I read all of it," said Kim.

"You're a fast reader," said Dr. Randall.

Kim grinned and said, "I am."

Dr. Randall led Kim into the examination room, and after stepping in, he had Kim sit down on the examination bed.

Dr. Randall took a few minutes to check Kim's vitals and her temperature. After Kim's temperature was taken, he looked at the results and said, "Kim, you do have a slight fever. Are you having any stomach cramps or do you feel nausea?"

"Dr. Randall, I feel fine," said Kim. She then saw Dr. Randall in deep thought as he stared at the instrument he used to take Kim's temperature. "Dr. Randall, I heard that Faxon is sick so perhaps I have what he has."

"You don't have any of the symptoms to what Faxon has," said Dr. Randall.

"Well, I hope it's not an allergic reaction to the flowers Adonis got me," said Kim.

"Adonis gave you flowers?" asked Dr. Randall.

Kim nodded and said, "Uh-huh. He and Faxon went to Cloud Nine yesterday and got them for me." Dr. Randall let out a noticeable sigh. Kim looked at Dr. Randall in a curious manner. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Kim, what Faxon has is called picallas and the picallas virus can live on plants for up to twelve hours," said Dr. Randall. "You are not showing any symptoms of having picallas, but there is a chance that you have been exposed to the virus."

"So do you need to test me for the virus?" asked Kim.

"The Galactica and the Rising Star are the only two ships with the equipment to test for it," said Dr. Randall.

"So I have to go to the Galactica?" asked Kim.

"You are not allowed on the Galactica if you are suspected of having the picallas virus," said Dr. Randall.

"I was on the Galactica a few hours ago," said Kim.

"That's Okay," said Dr. Randall. "A person that has picallas doesn't become contagious until they had it for twenty-four hours, so your presence on the Galactica shouldn't have been a problem." Kim slightly grinned. "Kim, give me your permission slip." Without saying a word Kim took the permission slim from her pocket and handed it to him. The permission slip was folded a few times along with being slightly crumbled. Dr. Randal ironed it out the best he could with his hand for a few seconds before writing on it. Kim watched Dr. Randall's hand as he wrote on the permission slip for a minute. When he was done he held it out for Kim to take. "Kim, you need to take this slip back to Kyra." Kim took the permission slip. "I'm letting Kyra know that you might have been exposed to the picallas virus and you need to go to the Rising Star to be tested for it."

Kim stood up and said, "Yes, Sir. Bye, Dr. Randall."

"Wait a moment, Kim, I want to give you a disc with a copy of your medical files before you leave," said Dr. Randall. "You are to give that disc to the person who examines you on the Rising Star."

"Okay," said Kim.

Kim walked with Dr. Randall to his office so he can copy her medical records. Copying the files only took a couple of minutes and when Kim left sickbay she went directly to the classroom. Kyra saw Kim walking in and watched her as she walked up to her.

Kim held out the permission slip for Kyra to take and said in a normal volume voice, "Dr. Randall wants me to go to the Rising Star and to be tested for the picallas virus."

Kyra quickly gestured for her to be quiet and said barely loud enough for Kim to hear, "You need to whisper." Kim just nodded. Kyra then read what Dr. Randal had written. When she was done she looked up at Kim. "Kim, I want you to go to Seth's quarters and tell him I want to see him right away."

Kim nodded and said, "Okay."

As an after thought Kyra said, "Oh Kim, if you can't find Seth, then I will need you to find Casmir."

"Will do," said Kim. She then turned and walked towards the exit. Most of Kim's classmate watched Kim as she left the room.

A few minutes later Kim was ringing Seth's doorbell. While holding his flute Seth opened the door. When Seth saw who it was he asked, "Aren't you supposed to be in class."

"I have a temperature and Dr. Randall wants me to go to the Rising Star to be check for the picallas virus," said Kim. Seth looked at Kim in a curious manner. "I told mom what he said, and now mom wants to talk to you."

"Wait one second." Seth went inside for a second to put the flute up. Once he stepped out into the corridor again he locked the door. He then looked at Kim and said, "Lead the way."

Minutes later, when Kim and Seth got to the classroom Seth waited in the corridor while Kim went into the classroom to talk to Kyra.

After Kyra learned that Seth was in the corridor she and Kim stepped out into the corridor. Kyra stepped up to Seth and said, "Thank you, Seth, for coming."

"I wasn't doing anything important," said Seth.

"Well, is there anything important you need to do within the next two hours or so?" asked Kyra.

"Kyra, Kim told me about how she needs to go to the Rising Star to be tested for some virus, and I have no problem with escorting Kim to the Rising Star," said Seth.

Kyra grinned and said, "Thank you." Kyra held out the permission slip that she and Dr. Randall had written on for Seth to take. "You will need this."

As Seth was taking the permission slip, Kim said, "Mom, most likely I would be all right to go alone." Kim saw Kyra looking at her in a manner as if she lost her mind. "I mean if I had to that is."

"Kim, for good reasons you are not even allowed on the Rising Star without being accompanied by an adult," said Kyra.

Kim slightly grinned and asked, "So what goes on there for that to be rated R?"

"The Rising Star remains packed all the time and the crime there is much higher than anywhere else in the fleet. Even a young adult can fall victim to a crime if he or she is not careful," said Kyra.

Seth grinned and said, "You just describe the courthouse I practiced law in on Earth." Kyra grinned and shook her head. Kim also grinned. "So Kim, are you ready to go and be mentally… I mean medically examine?" Seth then grinned in a playful manner.

Kim looked at Seth and grinned in a surprise manner. She then said, "I'm going to punch you when mom not in sight."

"Kim, telling me what you are going to do when I'm not around does not help your case any," said Kyra. "And if I hear of you punching Seth or anyone else, you will be in trouble."

Before Kim was able to respond, Seth said, "Besides, after seeing what you did to Diamond, I know you hit hard like an adult, so I don't even wanting you hitting me."

Kim grinned and was about to say something when Kyra said, "Seth, you and Kim better get going, and Kim, be nice."

"Yes, Ma'am," said Kim.

Seth gestured down the corridor and said, "Kim, after you."

"Bye Mom," said Kim.

"Bye," said Kyra.

Seth just grinned and waved bye at Kyra as Kim started to walk down the corridor. After Kyra waved bye, Seth turned and walked with Kim.

Forty minutes later, Seth and Kim were stepping onto the Rising Star. As Kyra mentioned, the Rising Star was packed with people of all ages and walking in all directions. Some were dressed in rags while others were dressed in better clothing. Even fewer of the crowd was dressed in formal clothes. The chatter of the crowd sounded more like static as each conversation blended together.

Seth asked a security officer for directions to sickbay just after getting of the shuttle and as they walked through the corridor, Kim couldn't really see any of the ship's décor because of the crowd.

When the crowd became extremely dense in section as they were walking, Seth would put his hand on Kim's shoulder so he wouldn't get separated from her. Kim was nudged around a few times by the passing crowd and each time she got glimpse of that person's past.

Seth noticed each time Kim had a vision and when he inquired about it, Kim shook her head and said, "The vision is nothing worth mentioning."

After Kim and Seth walked for a few more minutes through the crowded corridor, they turned down a less dense corridor. Before reaching sickbay they turned down and walked through two more corridors that were moderately dense.

After stepping in sickbay, Kim and Seth waited in a crowded reception area for about fifteen minutes before a med-technician escorted them to an examination room and took a blood sample from Kim along with her vitals. Kim also gave the technician the disc that held a copy of her medical records. They sat in the examining room for another thirty minutes before Dr. Cottel walked in with a cigarette in his mouth and looking over Kim's medical records that were printed out in hard copy and clipped to a clipboard.

Seth saw Kim looking at Dr. Cottel in a manner as if she was not comfortable at what she was seeing.

Dr. Cottel walked up and stood inches from Kim's face. The smoke from Dr. Cottel's cigarette blew heavily in Kim's face.

Before Dr. Cottel had a chance to say anything Kim, quickly snatched the cigarette from his mouth and threw it to the floor. Seth was surprisingly shocked at the sight and wasn't sure if he should say anything. As Kim leaped from the examination bed and stomped on it, she said, "You shouldn't be smoking that cancer stick."

Dr. Cottel was stunned by Kim's quick action and said in a warning manner, "Young Lady, that wasn't a smart move on your part."

As Kim was retaking her seat, she said, "Unless you go around harming fourteen-year-olds, you won't do a thing about it." Kim then gave him a cocky grin.

"So you think you're smart and you think that I can't do anything?" asked Dr. Cottel. Kim just gave him a smug look. "Let me enlighten you, young lady. Dr. Randall noted in your chart that you have an interest in going to medical school…"

Kim interrupted with, "What about it?"

"If you are even half as smart as you think you are then I'm positive that you will make it to medical school and when you do get there, I will be your instructor," said Dr. Cottel. Kim's expression changed to a resenting stare. "Now I can make it harder on you or I can make it the same difficulty as my other students."

In almost an angry tone, Kim asked, "You would purposely try to make me fail?"

"Everyone gets the same studies, young lady, but as you do your job I can assign you your work detail in a normal rotation or I can assign them to where you get all the crappy details," said Dr. Cottel.

Kim looked at Dr. Cottel in a confused manner and asked, "What do you mean by work detail?"

"Medical school is not free, young lady, and every medical student has to work in this sickbay while attending medical school as payment for going to medical school," said Dr. Cottel. "In your very first day of medical school, you will start by bathing the ones who can't bathe themselves and emptying their bedpans. Before you graduate medical school you and every other medical student will personally know how to perform every task there is in the medical field. Now I'm going to light another cigarette and when I do, what are you going to do?"

In a cocky manner Kim said, "I'm going to gag, cough and possibly die from cancer five years sooner from your second hand smoke."

Seth looked at Kim with a grin on his face he shook his head.

"I see you are a person who speaks her mind," said Dr. Cottel as he took out another cigarette. He continued to say as he was lighting it, "I am also a man who speaks his mind." Dr. Cottel took a puff of his freshly lit cigarette and continued to say as he blew smoke from his mouth and into Kim's face, "I see interesting times for us ahead once you enter here as my student."

As Kim was trying to hold her breath to keep from breathing in the smoke, she said "Yeah, well if you keep puffing away as you are, you will die from cancer long before I get here."

"Smoking only greatly increases the chance of someone getting cancer if that person has a family history of it," said Dr. Cottel. "If there is no history of cancer for at least five generations then the chances of someone getting cancer from smoking is practically none. There haven't been a relative of mine who had cancer as far back as eight generations."

"Lucky you, but I'm not as lucky," said Kim. "My grandpa's brother on my mom's side of the family died from cancer when he was only twelve. So I would appreciate it if you would back up a few steps to where you don't blow smoke in my face." Dr. Cottel gave Kim an annoyed look for a second. He then backed up a couple of steps to where he wasn't blowing smoke directly in Kim's face. "Thank you."

Dr. Cottel again gave Kim an annoyed look for a second. He then looked at Kim's medical chart and said, "Anyway, overall your test results are good. You have been exposed to the picallas virus, but your own antibodies are doing an excellent job at keeping the virus from getting a foothold and making you sick or sicker with more than a slight fever. Most people who don't get sick from the virus usually become carriers of the virus, but you are not even that. Most likely in twenty-four hours your fever will be gone and that will be the end of it."

"Why is my body able to fight off the picallas virus and other people are getting sick or becoming carriers from the virus?" asked Kim.

"Being cured from one of two similar viruses can create immunity to both viruses," Dr. Cottel began. "My guess is that you had been exposed to something on Earth that was similar to the picallas virus, and therefore your body created an immunity or in this case a partial immunity to the picallas virus."

"Oh, so it would be like cowpox and smallpox," said Kim.

Dr. Cottel looked at Kim in a confused manner and said, "If those are names of two viruses I'm not familiar with either one of them."

"A person who was exposed to smallpox would most likely die from it, but a person wouldn't die if he or she gets cowpox," said Kim. "And once a person recovers from cowpox, he or she would be immune to both cowpox and smallpox. In fact the immunization against smallpox is introducing a strand of cowpox into someone's system; except no one gets immunized for smallpox anymore."

"Usually when immunization has ended, it means that the virus was eradicated from the planet," said Dr. Cottel."

When Kim shrugged and made a gesture as if she didn't know, Seth said, "Except for frozen samples in genetic labs, smallpox had been eradicated."

Dr. Cottel looked at Seth and slightly nodded. He then said. "Anyway Kimberly…"

"Most people call me Kim," she said.

Dr. Cottel slightly grinned and said, "Okay Kim. Well your chart indicates that Dr. Randall had prescribed painkillers for a chronic headache. Those same painkillers should be sufficient for any other aches you may have…"

"I don't have any other aches," said Kim.

"Good," said Dr. Cottel. "As for your fever, just drink lots of fluids; get a lot of rest and take your showers at a moderate temperature."

"Okay," said Kim.

"Do you have any questions?" asked Dr. Cottel.

Kim thought for a second and as she shook her head, she said, "No."

Dr. Cottel faced Seth and asked, "What about you? Do you have any questions?"

"No, I'm good," said Seth.

"If neither one of you have any questions, then you are free to leave," said Dr. Cottel. Dr. Cottel took hold of the first page from his clipboard. "Kim, the next time I see you here, I hope it will be as my student."

As Kim stood up she gave Dr. Cottel a pleasant smile and said, "Yes, Sir."

Dr. Cottel held out the sheet of paper for Kim to take and said, "Kim, take this to Dr. Randall and it can be at your convenience."

Kim took the paper and asked, "What about that disc I gave that one man earlier?"

"I keep that," said Dr. Cottel. "That paper is all you need."

"Yes, Sir." As Kim folded the paper and stuck it into her pocket, she said, "Dr. Cottel, you said earlier on my first day in medical school that I will be bathing the ones who can't bathe themselves and empty their bedpans. Will I be doing that as a punishment for stomping out your cigarette or will all of your new students do that on their first day?"

Dr. Cottel gave Kim a dubious smile and said, "Have a good day, Kim."

Kim looked at Dr. Cottel in a confused manner and asked, "You're not going to tell me?"

Dr. Cottel stared at Kim for second with the same dubious smile on his face. He then turned and walked towards the exit.

As Dr. Cottel was walking out of the room, Seth walked up to Kim with a grin on his face and said, "I think Dr. Cottel is going to let you stew until you get to medical school."

"Well, it wouldn't bother me even if it was a punishment," said Kim. "I'm just curious to know."

"Well, we should get back to the Solar Flare," said Seth.

Kim nodded and said, "I'm ready." Kim then walked towards the exit.

As Kim was leaving the room, Seth followed a step behind.

As Kim and Seth were making their way back to the shuttle bay, Kim again came into physical contact with people from the dense crowd, and again she had visions of each one of their past. Like before the visions she had were trivial, but when she bumped into a man in his late thirties, she had a vision of his past that was both confusing and interesting.

When Seth saw Kim staring at the man as the man was walking away, he asked, "Kim, what did you see?"

"Seth, isn't there only one battlestar among the fleet?"

Seth looked at Kim in a curious manner and said, "That's what I've been told. Why do you ask that?"

"I had a vision of that guy working on a battlestar after the destruction of the colonies and the battlestar wasn't the Galactica," said Kim. Seth looked at Kim in a curious manner. "I think the name of the battlestar was Pegasus."

"Well maybe there were two or more battlestars in the beginning," said Seth.

"Well, I'm going to find out when we get back on the Solar Flare," said Kim.

"Kim, does it manner for you to know if there were more than one battlestar in the beginning?" asked Seth.

Kim grinned and as she nodded, she said, "It does to me. I like knowing things. And if the Battlestar Pegasus was among us, I also want to know what happened to it."

"You mean to her," Seth corrected.

Kim looked at Seth in a confused manner and asked, "Who her?"

Seth slightly grinned and said, "While referring to a ship, you don't say what happened to it. You say what happened to her."

Kim crossed her arms and said, "That's a bit sexist."

Seth slightly laughed and said, "Sexist or not that what you say. It's like that on Earth and in the colonies. Now let's go."

"Fine," said Kim.

A short time later, Kim and Seth each took a seat in the shuttle's waiting area. Seth sat on Kim's right. The waiting area was packed with people of all ages with only a few seats empty.

Carla Demetree, a forty-year-old woman, sat in the seat on Kim's left and was engrossed in the book she was reading. Carla was the guardian to Theodora Kimball, the thirteen-year-old girl who sat on Carla's left. Theodora was bored and was listening to people's conversation who sat around her.

After Kim got comfortable in her seat, she saw a sixteen-year-old boy staring at her. The boy had a big grin on his face as he stared at her. Kim tried to ignore the boy and was fidgeting slightly.

Seth saw how nervous Kim was acting and asked, "Is there anything wrong?"

Kim looked over at the boy and said, "I want to move seats."

"These are the only two seats that are next to each other," said Seth.

Theodora was drawn to Kim and Seth's conversation when Kim said, "Well, there's a boy staring at me with a stupid grin on his face."

Seth looked around for a second and when he saw the boy who Kim was referring about, he said, "Most likely he thinks you cute."

"Well, I don't like him staring at me," said Kim. Kim gestured to an empty seat facing away from the boy. "I'm going to sit in that chair."

As Kim stood up, Seth said, "You don't need to sit off by yourself, so sit back down."

"This place is crowded so I would exactly be by myself," said Kim. She then showed a cocky grin.

Seth looked at Kim in a serious manner and said in a stern manner, "Kim, sit down."

Kim looked at Seth as if to ask, "Who are you to boss me around?"

Seth saw the look Kim was giving him and said, "Don't look at me as if I'm no one you have to listen to. Don't think for a second that Kyra won't support me if I would ground you." Kim looked at Seth in an annoyed manner for a second. She then went to retake her seat and made a huffing noise as she sat down. "Kim, Kyra sent me with you because you don't need to be alone on this ship and by you sitting off by yourself would defeat that purpose. So I'm not making you sit with me just to be mean to you."

Kim took a deep breath in an annoyed manner. When she exhaled, she said, "Well that boy makes me nervous."

"Well, hopefully the shuttle will be here soon so you don't have to put up with it much longer," said Seth.

Kim rested her head on the back of the chair and as she closed her eyes, she said, "Well, I'm going to rest my eyes."

Theodora looked at Kim for a second as Kim had her head back and her eyes closed. She then got Kim's attention when she called out loud enough for the surrounding people to here, "Hey Kim."

Carla looked at Theodora for a second and then went back to her reading.

Kim opened her eyes and with a puzzled expression on her face, she looked in Theodora's direction. Seth had also looked and when Kim saw Theodora, she asked, "Are you the one who called me?"

"I was," said Theodora. "I just wanted to tell you that the boy's name is Mortimer. Mortimer doesn't really know better, but he is harmless."

"What do you mean he doesn't know better?" asked Kim.

"The day that the colonies were attacked, Mortimer suffered a severe head injury," said Theodora. "Since then he has always been slow to learn and slow to understand simple things."

"So Mortimer is mentally challenged?" asked Kim.

Theodora thought for a second. She then said, "I never heard it put in those words before, but yeah, he's mentally challenged."

"Are you related to Mortimer?" asked Kim.

"No," said Theodora. "I knew him for about a year though before the colonies were attacked, so I knew how he was before his injury. The man who is sitting on Mortimer's left is his dad. So what ship are you from?"

"I'm from the Solar Flare," said Kim. "What about you?"

"I'm from the Libran freighter," said Theodora. "Mortimer is also from the same ship. We didn't come here together though. Isn't the Solar Flare out of the Geminon colony?"

"I believe so, but I'm not from Gemini though," said Kim.

"So what colony are you from?" asked Theodora.

"I'm not from the colonies," said Kim. "I'm from Earth."

"Wait, are you Kimberly O'Brian?" asked Theodora.

Kim looked at Theodora in a curious manner and said, "That's my name. How do you know about me?"

"Are you kidding?" asked Theodora. Kim just shook her head. "The reporters on the talk-wireless talk about you, a man name Seth Whitefeather and a woman name Jessica Randall all the time."

Seth grinned in Theodora's direction when he heard his name being mentioned.

"Well, I don't really have access to the talk-wireless, so I don't know what they talk about." Kim then gestured towards Seth. "The person I'm with is Seth Whitefeather though. What is your name?"

"Oh, I'm Theodora Kimball," she said. She then gestured to Carla. "This is Ms. Demetree. She's the one who took me in after the colonies were destroyed."

Carla's attention was drawn to Theodora when she heard her name mentioned. When she realized as to how engrossed Kim and Theodora was with their conversation, she asked, "Theodora, would you like to switch seats with me?"

Theodora grinned and said, "Yes, please." As Carla and Theodora were standing up, Theodora gestured towards Kim. "Oh she's Kimberly O'Brian." She then gestured to Seth. "And he's Seth Whitefeather."

"You two are the ones from the legendary Earth colony," said Carla.

As Carla and Theodora were sitting back down, Seth said, "That would be us."

"Ms. Demetree, Kim is living on the Solar Flare," said Theodora.

"Seth also lives on the Solar Flare," Kim added.

Carla said in almost in a criticizing tone, "That would go without saying since he's your guardian."

Kim quickly said in a slightly annoyed manner, "Seth is not my guardian, Ms. Demetree, so therefore it was necessary to be said."

Everyone around Kim caught Kim's tone. Seth quickly put his hand on Kim's shoulder and said, "Kim, calm down. I'm sure, Ms. Demetree didn't mean it the way you are taking it."

"Kim, I'm sorry," said Carla. "I just assumed that you would remain with Seth and Jessica Randall."

In a calmer manner, Kim said, "Well, Jess lives on the Galactica and I'm living with Kyra Lockwood." Carla was about to say something, but Kim didn't give her a chance to as Kim continued to say, "I also think of Kyra as being my mom and I call her that too. Seth lives on the same deck and two doors down from us."

"So you live with Ms. Lockwood," Carla commented. Kim looked at Carla in a curious manner. "How is she?"

In a confused tone, Kim said, "She fine. How do you know her?"

"Both of us are teachers and all of the teachers in the fleet meet about twice a year to go over the educational curriculum."

"The teachers in the fleet don't teach at the same time?" asked Kim. Kim saw a confused expression on Carla's face. "I mean I'm only asking that because mom is teaching right now."

Carla slightly grinned and said, "No, not all the teachers are set to teach on the same time schedule. What about you? Why aren't you attending class right now?"

"Oh, I have a slight fever, and I was sent here to be examined by Dr. Cottel," said Kim. "I feel fine though and Dr. Cottel said I have nothing to be concerned about."

"That's good that you're fine," said Carla. She then slightly held up her book. "Well, I'm going to let you and Theodora talk. I'm going to go back to my book."

"Is that a novel?" asked Kim.

"No, it's actually a book on physics that I recently got my hands on and I'm trying to learn all I can about it," said Carla. "Now talk with Theodora for a while."

"Yes, Ms. Demetree," said Kim.

When Carla turned her attention back to her book, Theodora said, "Hey Kim, a few days ago, I saw images that was said to be from Earth." Kim slightly grinned. "Can I ask you question on what I saw?"

"Of course; fire away," said Kim.

The shuttle didn't arrive for another fifteen minutes, and Kim and Theodora talked the entire time. Seth just sat and listened to Kim and Theodora's conversation.


	42. THE GENETIC DUPLICATE DAY 9 part 5

**THE GENETIC DUPLICATE—Day 9 Part 5**

Minutes after Kim and Seth returned to the Solar Flare, they were walking through the corridor towards the classroom.

Inside the classroom, Kyra was helping Dirk with his lesson. When Kyra heard the door to the classroom opening, Kyra looked up. When she saw that it was Kim, she gestured for her to wait and went back at helping Dirk. After Kyra was done helping Dirk, she and Kim joined Seth in the corridor.

Seth was standing just outside the door and just after the door was shut behind Kyra and Kim, Kyra asked, "Kim, what did the doctor say?"

Kim pulled out the paper Dr. Cottel gave her and said, "Dr. Cottel said that I was fine."

"You met Dr. Cottel?" asked Kyra. Kim just nodded. "How did that encounter go?"

"It went okay," said Kim. "I found out that Dr. Cottel will be my medical school instructor. I'm not sure, but I think he is going to give me an unpleasant job detail when I join his class as a punishment."

"And what did you do for you to think that?" asked Kyra.

"He came in and puff his cigarette right in my face," said Kim. "I thought that was rude so I snatched his cigarette from his mouth and I threw it in the floor. That was when he told me that he would be the one to teach me medicine."

"Dr. Cottel actually told Kim what he did to prove that Kim was not untouchable as being punished by him," said Seth. "It worked too because Kim took his warning to heart and he lit another cigarette."

"He also back up too so he wouldn't blow it in my face," said Kim.

As Kyra grinned and shook her head at Kim, Kyra asked, "Kim, what am I going to do with you?"

In almost a loud manner, Kim said, "Well, I didn't like him blowing it in my face."

"Kim, not so loud," said Kyra.

"Well, I didn't," said Kim.

"No one does, and you actually did what many people thought about doing," said Kyra. Kim just grinned. "So what did Dr. Cottel say that you have?"

"He said that it is the picallas virus, but that I'm not contagious and that my own antibodies are doing an excellent job at keeping the virus from getting a foothold and making me sicker with more than a slight fever," said Kim.

When Seth saw a confused expression on Kyra's face, he added, "Dr. Cottel believes that Kim had come into contact with a similar virus on Earth that gave her a partial immunity to the picallas virus."

"That's interesting," said Kyra.

Kim held up the paper and said, "Dr. Cottel gave me this to give to Dr. Randall."

"Give me the paper and I'll take it to him when I get a chance," said Kyra.

Kim grinned and said, "Okay." She then held out the paper for Kyra to take.

As Kyra was taking the paper, she asked, "Is there anything else you want or need to tell me?"

"I met Ms. Demetree and Theodora Kimball," said Kim. Kyra looked at Kim in a curious manner. "I like Theodora okay, but Ms. Demetree is a criticizing jerk."

"Kimberly…" Kyra said in a warning manner.

"Well, she is," said Kim.

Seth looked at Kim in a confused manner and asked, "Kim, you didn't interact with her all that much, so what gave you that impression of her?"

Kim looked at Seth and said, "I interacted long enough with her to know that she is just like my mother, Valerie O'Brian."

"You think of your mother as being a criticizing jerk?" asked Seth.

"She's very much so," said Kim. "The day I decided to be a doctor I told my mother and she practically laughed at me." Kyra noticed Kim getting emotional as Kim continued to say. "She also wrongfully assumed things like Ms. Demetree did and tried to make me feel stupid for correcting her when I actually knew what I was talking about, and she never once apologized for it."

"Kim, calm down," said Kyra.

In the same emotional tone, Kim said, "Well, the thought of how my mother is just irks me."

"I see that, but you need to calm down," said Kyra.

"Kim, you definitely have an Irish temper," said Seth.

Kim just gave Seth a distasteful smirk.

"Kim, please be nice," said Kyra. Kim gave Kyra a timid grin. "Now is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"Seth threatened to ground me," said Kim.

Seth slightly grinned as Kyra looked at Kim in a curious manner and said, "I'm a bit surprise that you came forward with that, that easily."

"Well, I thought it would be better if you heard it from me and not from Seth," said Kim.

"Kim did obey me once I mention that you would support me if I would have to ground her," said Seth.

"I'll get the details on that later," said Kyra. "Is there anything else?"

"I just have a question and that's it," said Kim. Kyra just gave Kim an inquisitive look. "I bumped into someone on the Rising Star and I had a vision of a Battlestar Pegasus, and I was wondering if there were more than one battlestar among the fleet in the beginning."

Kyra looked at her watch and said, "Kim, I will tell you everything about the Battlestar Pegasus later, but right now we have about thirty minutes left of class. You don't have enough time to start any lessons, so I want you to go to your seat and work on your history and arithmetic assignments."

"Yes, Ma'am," said Kim. She then turned and walked into the classroom.

As the door was closing behind Kim, Seth said, "Kim doesn't seem to like her mother very well."

"Kim actually loves her mother," said Kyra.

Seth looked at Kyra in a confused manner and asked, "You heard Kim's opinion of her mother just like I did, so how can you say that?"

"If Kim didn't love her mother then she wouldn't be as frustrated with her like she is," said Kyra.

"I'm not picking a fight with you, but I think you're wrong about that," said Seth

Kyra slightly grinned and said, "I'm not a person who gets mad just because you don't have the same opinion as I do." Seth just grinned. "Anyway, Seth, thank you for taking Kim to the Rising Star for me."

"You don't have to thank me, Kyra; I was happy to do it," said Seth. Kyra grinned and nodded. Seth then stepped up and gave Kyra a kiss.

Kyra allowed the kiss for a couple of seconds and then as she pulled away she smiled and said, "Okay, behave yourself."

Seth smiled back. He then asked, "Will you be in the mess hall in thirty minutes?"

"I will be," said Kyra. "Will I see you there?"

"I'll be there; bye," said Seth.

"Bye," said Kyra. She then turned and entered the classroom.

After the class ended, Kyra locked up the classroom as usual. As Kyra, Kim and Adonis were walking to the mess hall, Kyra told Kim as to how the Pegasus had joined the fleet a year after fleeing the colonies and how the commander of the Pegasus and his crew broke off from the fleet. Kyra also told Kim on how Cmdr. Adama, Apollo, Starbuck and a few other military personnel were promoted and then demoted several different times during the past fives years.

Kyra, Kim and Adonis were going through the food line when Kyra got done with telling Kim about the Battlestar Pegasus. Immediately after finishing her story, she said, "Now I like to hear why Seth was going to ground you."

"Oh that," said Kim. "It was nothing biggie, but when we were waiting for a shuttle to leave the Rising Star, I wanted to change seats because there was this one boy who wouldn't quit smiling at me; except the waiting room was full and there were no two empty seats that were close to each other to where Seth and I could sit together. I still wanted to move, and I got up to move, but Seth wouldn't let me sit away from him."

"Seth was right not to allow you to sit by yourself," said Kyra.

"Actually, now I'm glad I didn't move," said Kim.

"Why is that?" asked Kyra.

"I met Theodora right after Seth made me sit back down," said Kim.

Kyra grinned. She then said, "Kim, when we get back in the classroom, I'm going to start your science lesson, so you don't get behind on that."

"What about my typing lesson?" asked Kim.

"I'm not concern about you missing that," said Kyra. "I don't want you to fall behind in your science lesson though and you still should have time to finish your assignment papers."

"What about my essay?" asked Kim.

"You can work on that in our quarters, before you go to bed," said Kim.

"That will work," said Kim.

Kyra just grinned.

"Hey Kim, did the doctor say as to why you have a fever?" asked Adonis.

"I was exposed to the picallas virus," said Kim.

"And you are not violently sick from it?" asked Adonis.

"Dr. Cottel thinks that I had been exposed to a similar virus on Earth and that gave me a partial immunity to the picallas virus," said Kim.

"What virus was you expose to on Earth?" asked Adonis.

"I had all the childhood diseases, so may it was one of those," said Kim.

"There are childhood diseases?" asked Adonis.

"Adonis, I'm pretty sure Kim is referring to the diseases that are most common with kids," said Kyra. "I can name a few diseases in the colonies that can easily be referred to as childhood diseases."

"I heard that a childhood diseases are worst to have if you get them as a grown-up instead as a child," said Kim. "Oh and there's one disease in particular is not a big deal to have as a child, but if a grown-up gets the disease, there a chance that, that grown-up will become sterile afterwards."

"What disease is that?" asked Adonis.

"It's called the mumps," said Kim. "When a person gets the mumps, that person will get a high fever and the glands that make a person salivate will swell up. I was nine when I had the mumps and my Aunt April told me that I looked like a hamster storing food."

"What do you mean?" asked Adonis.

"Hamsters have pouches on the inside of their cheeks to carry food back to their nest and their cheeks would look huge when it's full of food," said Kim.

"Ah," said Adonis. "Kim, a person can only get the picallas virus by coming into contact with another person who has it, but as far as I know, no on this ship has the picallas virus."

As they were approaching the end of the line, Kim said, "According to Dr. Randall, flowers can carry the picallas virus for about twelve hours."

"The flowers I gave you yesterday made you sick?" asked Adonis.

"That's right, and if I would have died from it, I would have haunted you as a ghost for you getting me sick," said Kim.

Adonis looked at Kim as if to ask, "Are you serious?"

Kim saw the look she got and slightly laughed. She then quickly said, "I'm totally kidding. I love the flowers you gave me and I wouldn't have blamed you even I would have gotten seriously sick."

As they were getting out of the food line, Kyra said, "Kim, if your overly joking mood is the result of having a slight fever then I hope you don't get sick like this too often."

Kim smiled at Kyra. Kim then saw Seth sitting at a table with his rations. Kim gestured and said, "There's Seth."

Kyra grinned and said, "I see that. Let's go sit with him."

On board the Electronic ship, Herbert and Wilbur were working hard to clean up another erroneous signal that they were receiving. They were working for a couple of hours when they began getting a moderate clean signal of a black and white show of a man wearing a loincloth and swinging on a vine while making an unusual yell.

"What the frak is that?" asked Wilbur.

"Just some entertainment," said Herbert. "We should record what we can and send it to Cmdr. Adama."

Herbert and Wilber watched the show for several minutes as the man in the loincloth was protecting large and what they thought were unusual looking four-legged animals with tusks against poachers. As they continued to watch the show, they learn that the man in the loincloth was called Tarzan. Herbert and Wilbert believed that they had recorded most of the movie and when the movie ended, they were able to record the first few minutes of a three stooges show before they lost the signal.

Cmdr. Adama got the disc thirty minutes after it was recorded and after seeing it, he called Jess to his quarters to explain on what he was seeing.

As the hours continued to pass, Kyra and Kim were escorted to Dr. Atkins' science lab. After Beth astral projected to the lab, she was able to remain for an hour before she was pulled back to her body.

After Kyra and Kim returned to the Solar Flare, Kim went to the recreation room while Kyra went to her quarters.

When Kim stepped into the recreation room, she saw Diamond sitting by herself and writing on a piece of paper. Adonis, Taundra and Tiara were playing pi-chello. Hilton and Julian were playing Squares. Several adults who Kim saw before, but never got to know were scattered throughout the room also.

Kim walked up to Hilton and Julian first and said, "Hi."

"Hi," Hilton and Julian said.

"I'm beating my dad at Squares," Julian continued to say.

Kim smiled and said, "Good job." Hilton just grinned. Kim gestured towards Adonis, Taundra and Tiara. "I'm going over there."

"Bye," said Julian.

Kim grinned and said, "I'm just going to be over there." She then walked away from Hilton and Julian. .

Tiara saw Kim stepping up and asked, "Hey Kim, after we get done with this game do you want to play cross-colors?"

"Sure, I'll play," said Kim. Kim then looked around the room again. "Where's everyone else?"

"Diamond has away of clearing out a room," said Tiara.

"Cleona, Wiley, Nathan and a few others were here earlier, but they left about five minutes after Diamond walked in," Taundra added.

"As long as there are adults here to keep the peace, I don't see what the big deal is about Diamond being here," said Kim.

"Diamond never cared about the adults being present or obeying the rules of the ship," said Adonis. "She would threaten anyone who she had a problem with and she didn't care who was present."

"Well, she seems to be okay now," said Kim. "Hey, how far along are you three into the game?'

"We actually just started," said Adonis. "We will try to hurry though."

"Go ahead and take your time," said Kim. "I'm going to see if Diamond will play me a game of Squares."

"Kim, Ms. Lockwood wants you to stay away from Diamond," said Adonis.

"That's just because she thinks that we can't get along," said Kim. "I'm going to attempt to make peace with her."

Adonis watched Kim in a curious manner as she walked away.

Diamond saw Kim approaching and when Kim stepped up, Diamond asked, "What do you what?"

Hilton was close enough to hear what Kim and Diamond were saying.

Kim gestured towards an empty game table and said, "I would like to challenge you to a game of Squares."

"I don't play Squares," said Diamond.

"Is there a game that you do play?" asked Kim.

"I'm just waiting here for my uncle and he should be here any minute," said Diamond. "I'm leaving right after that."

"You know if you are ever in here while I'm in here and like now, I'm not involve with playing a game, you can always ask me to play a game with you," said Kim.

"And where in the kingdom of the gods did you get the idea that I would ever ask you to play a game?" asked Diamond.

"Diamond, I'm attempting to bury the hatchet between us and…" said Kim.

Diamond interrupted with, "What the frak did you just say to me?"

"What I said means that I want to stop the hostilities towards each other," said Kim.

"You are stupid or crazy as I first thought if you think that we are gong to be friends," said Diamond.

"I never said anything about us being friends," said Kim. "I just thought that you might not want to be alone each and every time you stepped in here."

"Well, thanks for your false concern for me, but no thanks," said Diamond. "You can go back over to your friends now."

"I'm going, but before I leave, I want you know that I haven't change my mind," said Kim. "I'm in here a lot around this time if you ever decide that you want to play a game."

Diamond just gave Kim a cold stare. Kim then, without saying another word, turned towards her friends.

Alec walked in just as Kim was walking away from Diamond's table. Alex paused for a second when he saw Kim walking away. He then walked up to Diamond and asked, "What was Kim doing over here?"

"She actually asked me to play a game of Squares with her," said Diamond.

Tiara saw Alec looking in Kim's direction in an unpleasant manner and as she indicated towards Alec she said, "Kim, Mr. Smithers is giving you a hateful stare."

Kim turned and looked. He stared at Alec for a couple of seconds before facing Tiara again and saying, "All I did was asked her to play a game, so I don't know what his problem is."

"Well, this game is just about over, so we can play cross-colors in a few minutes," said Adonis.

"That's fine," said Kim. "Oh, mom told me to be home in two hours.

"I'll walk you home in two hours," said Adonis.

Kim grinned and said, "Okay." Kim then looked in Alec's direction for a brief moment and saw that he and Diamond were leaving the recreation room.

Ten minutes after Kim, Adonis, Tiara and Taundra began playing cross-colors, their other classmates began to trickle in.

Kim played for an hour and forty-five minutes. Adonis then walked Kim home and just before Adonis walked away he gave Kim a kiss.

Inside Kyra's quarters, Kyra and Seth were sitting on the couch and having a conversation. Kyra was sitting in the middle while Seth was sitting on the end. When Kim walked in, they paused their conversation. Kyra then patted the empty seat next to her and said, "Kim, have a seat."

Kim looked at Kyra in a curious manner and asked, "Why?"

"Just sit down and will please stop questioning me every time I tell you to do something," said Kim.

In an agitated manner, Kim said, "Fine."

Kyra just gave Kim a look as if to watch her attitude as Kim went to sit down. In return Kim gave Kyra a smirky grin.

"Kyra, Kim is actually mild compared to a lot of teenagers on Earth," said Seth. "There are a lot of teenagers and even kids younger than Kim, who are unruly."

As Kim was sitting down, Kyra said, "The colonies also have their fair share of unruly kids, but as I was growing up, I knew not to question my mother when she told me to do something. Of course my mother grew up in a military environment so that was why my mother was so strict with us." Kim slightly chuckled. "Okay, what was funny about that?"

"I was just thinking about what Earth military leaders say to their men and imagined that with your mom," said Kim.

"I'm a little bit scared to ask, but what do the military leaders say to their men?" asked Kyra.

"They say, 'when I tell you to jump, you are to ask how high, and when I tell you to… to have a bowel movement, you are to ask how much,'" said Kim. "The phrase bowel movement was used in place of a vulgar word that you don't want me using."

As Kyra grinned and shook her head, she said, "I actually realized that when you said it."

"So mom, why did you want me to sit here?" asked Kim.

"Mr. Smithers came by and paid me a visit…" said Kyra.

In an agitated tone, Kim asked, "And what did he say."

"Relax, Kim, you are not in trouble," said Kyra.

"I still want to know what he said," said Kim.

Kyra kissed Kim on the head and whispered in Kim's ear, "Patience, Kim. You will find that I'm going to tell you if you hush."

"Okay, I'm hushing," said Kim.

"You walked up and talked to Diamond while she was in the recreation room and he wants you to stay away from Diamond," said Kyra.

Again in an agitated tone, Kim said, "I was asking Diamond if she would like to play Squares with me."

"Kim, Mr. Smithers admitted to that effect, so calm down," said Kyra.

"So what's his problem then?" asked Kim.

Kyra closed her eyes and slightly shook her head. She then said, "Mr. Smithers thinks that your niceness was a ruse."

"I told Diamond that I wanted to bury the hatchet between us," said Kim.

"I might understand that saying if I knew what the word hatchet means," said Kyra.

Before Kim was able to explain Seth asked, "Do you know what an ax is?"

"Of course," said Kyra.

"Well, a hatchet is a short handle ax that was most often used in close hand to hand combat," said Seth.

"Ah, so I'm guessing that the phrase to bury the hatchet would figuratively mean to dispose of the weapons and to declare a truce," said Kyra.

"Exactly," said Seth.

"Kim, that was a nice gesture you made towards Diamond, but Mr. Smithers doesn't believe anyone can be that nice without an ulterior motive," said Kyra. "Now even though you want to bury the hatchet between you and Diamond, I want you to stay away from her."

Kyra saw that Kim wanted to speak her mind, but instead Kim let a frustrated sigh and said, "Fine."

"That didn't sound very convincing," said Kyra.

"I'll stay away from her," said Kim. "It's just that she was sitting there alone and I was telling her that she doesn't have to be alone. I would play games with her. A few days ago when Cleona was giving a hard time, I would have even asked her to play if I saw her sitting by herself."

"Well, as I said, it was a nice gesture, but Mr. Smithers and even Diamond thought you were up to something," said Kyra.

"They think that because the only time when they're nice is when they want something, but I'm not like that," said Kim.

Kyra grinned and said, "I know you're not. Now, are you ready to get something to eat?"

"I'm not really all that hungry," said Kim.

"Kim, you will be starving later if you don't eat," said Kyra. "So you need to go to the mess hall with me and eat."

"Fine; I guess I can eat some fruit or something," said Kim. She then stood up.

As Kyra and Seth stood up, Kyra said, "Kim, you are going to be starving when you wake up, if you don't eat a full meal."

"I'm not hungry though and I shouldn't have to eat if I'm not hungry," said Kim.

"Okay, Kim," said Kyra. "You are going to be starving tomorrow, but eat fruit if that is all you want."

"Thanks," said Kim.

In a patient tone, Kyra said, "You're welcome."

As Kyra, Kim and Seth were stepping into the corridor, Kyra said, "Kim, after we eat, I want you to start writing that essay when we get home."

"Yes, Ma'am," said Kim. Kyra turned to lock the door. "Can I go to the recreation room after I write for a little bit?"

"Kim, I want you to spend an hour on that essay and after that you and I are going to bed," said Kyra. Kyra then gestured for Kim to walk.

As everyone started walking Kim said, "I may not own a watch, but I pretty sure bedtime is not that soon."

"After getting up a couple hours early, I'm tired and I can't believe that you are not tired, so tonight bedtime is going to be that soon," said Kyra.

"I've have been tired all day, but I still want to go to the recreation room," said Kim.

"Kim, we are going to bed in about an hour and a half," said Kyra.

"Fine," said Kim.

After reaching the mess hall Kyra, Kim and Seth got their rations and then joined Casimir and Adonis at their table.

After the meal was over, Seth went to his quarters. Kyra and Kim went to their quarters. Just after Kyra and Kim were comfortable on the couch, Kim began her essay by writing about Genesis. Kyra picked up at where she had left off at grading papers. Kim had written out several pages before the hour was up and Kyra called time. After putting their work away, they said their goodnights and went to bed.


	43. THE GENETIC DUPLICATE DAY 10 part 1

**THE GENETIC DUPLICATE—Day 10 Part 1**

Kim was sleeping for seven and a half hours when Kim's astral projecting spirit appeared on Earth at the morgue and behind Beth. Beth was assisting Dr. Silverman as he autopsied a body of a young man. The man's chest and stomach were cut open. Most of the man's innards were able to be seen and part of the intestines was hanging out.

When Kim stepped around and saw the body, she said barely loud enough for Beth to hear, "Oh god. That sight will kill an appetite."

Beth glanced behind her and saw Kim dressed in her nightgown. She then looked at Dr. Silverman and asked, "Doctor, is this a bad time for me to use the woman's room."

"Go ahead," said Dr. Silverman. "Just hurry back."

"Yes, Doctor." Beth turned and as she faced Kim she mouthed out the words, "Come with me."

Kim nodded. As she followed Beth out of the room and into the hallway, Kim asked, "How did that man die?"

Beth said loud enough for only Kim to hear, "That's what we're trying to figure out. Anyway, are you meditating?"

Kim thought for a second. She then said, "I'm sleeping. I know this because I was having a weird dream before showing up behind you."

"You're sleeping?" Beth questioned. "The last time you came to me while you were sleeping I couldn't hear you."

"Since I learned how to astral project, perhaps that gave me what I needed for you to hear me," said Kim.

As Beth and Kim were reaching the restroom door, Beth said, "Well, I'm certainly not knowledgeable as to why we're able to astral project, so I guess it's possible."

Beth opened the door and motioned Kim to go in first. Kim grinned and as she walked in, she said, "Since you can hear me okay, I'm going to visit as long as I can."

"Well, you don't need to be in the autopsy room with me," said Beth.

"The coroner can't see me so why not?" asked Kim.

"Your presence will be too distracting to me," said Beth.

"Okay, I'll stay out of the autopsy room," said Kim. "I wonder if I can jump around without grandpa's help."

Beth looked at Kim in a curious manner and asked, "What are you talking about, Kim?"

"Oh, uh, in two of my visions, Grandpa O'Brian came to me and gave me warnings to pass along to Cmdr. Adama," said Kim. "He showed me how to move around while I was having a vision. Had he ever visited you in a vision?"

"Once," said Beth. "Like you, he gave me a warning."

"What happened?" asked Kim.

"Five years ago I was being stalked by a guy I turned down on a date and didn't know I was being stalked," said Beth. "This stalker would have killed me and three of my friends if grandpa didn't appear while I was having a vision and showed me what was about to take place. Alicia told me that my vision only took a few seconds to complete, but I remember living three hours of a different reality."

"That is similar to what had happened to me," said Kim.

"By you being chase by Cylons I can imagine all the dangers that you have to live with, Kim and I don't really mean to cut you short when you're trying to tell me something, but right now, I really need to get back to work," said Beth.

Kim nodded and said, "Oh, that's fine. I understand, and while you're working, I'll go visit around while I can."

"Kim, before you leave, you should know that I won't be able to astral project to you tonight to get more of the formulas," said Beth.

"Why won't you?" asked Kim.

"Mom wants me to go with her to the penitentiary to visit dad," said Beth. She then saw Kim in a concentrated thought. "What's wrong, Kim?"

Kim shook her head and said, "Oh, nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking how difficult for me to astral project to dad."

Beth grinned. She then said, "Anyway, I better get back."

"Okay, bye, Sis," said Kim.

Beth smiled and said, "Bye, Sis." She then turned and walked out.

Kim closed her eyes and concentrated on her dad. Seconds later she was looking over her dad in his cell as he slept. Kim's dad had lost fifteen pounds since he was incarcerated and when Kim saw him she said, "Wow, you have lost some weight." Kim turned her head in all direction and looked around the room. She then faced her dad again. "Well, I'm not going to watch you sleep, so I'll check out where you live."

As the minutes slowly past, Kim walked through the halls and looked around in a manner as if she was in a museum. Kim was wandering around for several minutes before deciding to go visit her grandma.

As she did to get to the penitentiary, she closed her eyes again and concentrated on her grandma. Like her dad, her grandma was sleeping. Kim then walked around her grandma's two-story house as she did at the penitentiary. She walked around for a few minutes when she saw a man in dark clothing walking around outside the house. After seeing what she did, she concentrated on Beth.

Beth was alone in the autopsy room and was filling out a report when Kim appeared again in the room. Beth didn't see Kim's astral projecting spirit and she was slightly startled when Kim rattled out, "Beth, I think someone is about to break into grandma's home." Kim then realized that she had slightly scared Beth from her Beth's reaction. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's quite all right, Kim," Beth said in a patient tone. "Now, what is this about someone breaking into grandma's home?"

"Someone is outside and walking around grandma's house," said Kim. "That's a nice house by the way; smaller than that three-story house that she had before though." Beth grinned as she took out her cell phone. "Are you calling the police?"

"Sort of," said Beth as she dialed the phone. "I'm calling Brandon."

Before Beth had a chance to speak to Brandon, Kim felt herself being pulled away. Kim quickly said before she faded, "Beth, I think I'm being pulled back to my body."

Beth nodded and said, "I'll talk to you later."

On board the Solar Flare, Kim opened her eyes and saw Kyra looking over her. Before Kim was able to say something Kyra said, "You gave me a scare there, young lady."

As Kim stretched slightly while lying on her back she asked, "How did I do that?"

Kyra sat down on the edge of Kim's bed and said, "I had trouble waking you up."

"I was on Earth," said Kim. "Well, I wasn't, but my spirit was."

Kyra grinned and said, "I understood what you meant."

"I talked to Beth," said Kim. "She's at the morgue working. She told me that she won't be able to come tonight. I hope she does come and at least tell me what happened with grandma though."

"What do you mean?" asked Kyra.

"When I realized I was astral projecting, I went to see my grandma," said Kim. "She was sleeping, so I walked around her house to see what it looks like and I saw someone in dark clothing walking around outside the house. I went back to Beth and told her what was going on. She was in the middle of calling Brandon about it when you woke me up."

"I'm sure Beth will contact you as soon as she can about what you saw," said Kyra. "In the meantime, I want you to get up and get dressed so we can go get some breakfast."

Kyra stood up and as Kim was getting up, Kim said, "I need to use the bathroom before we go to the mess hall."

"I figured that," said Kyra. "I'll be out in the common room."

"Okay," said Kim.

After Kyra walked out, Kim took off her nightgown.

In the CIC, aboard the Galactica, Cmdr. Adama was looking over the status reports from the ships in the fleet. Several of the ships' captains had reported spider and other insect infestation. Reports of insects for several days after a harvest were normal, but the infestation was thirty percent higher than usual and one type of insects was as large as five inches. Seven FTL drives were again malfunctioning which prevented the fleet from jumping out of Kobol Minor's solar system. Raw ore was once again in demand.

After reading the report, Cmdr. Adama faced Col. Tigh and asked, "Have you seen this."

"Yes, Sir," said Col. Tigh. "I had each planet surveyed for ore and found that the most favorable ore deposit is on Kobol Minor. The second favorable sight is on the fifth planet. As for the insect problem, our pesticides don't seem to be working; not on one of the type of insects anyway. A few of our bug expert are addressing the problem and are looking for a pesticide that will work."

"What about the ships with FTL problems?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"We are estimating that they'll be back in operation within the next twelve hours," said Col. Tigh.

"We can't keep refurbishing the old drives. We need knew ones," Cmdr. Adama commented.

"This is just a suggestion, Commander, but what we need to manufacture new drives might also be on Kobol Minor," said Col. Tigh.

Cmdr. Adama stared at Col. Tigh while in deep thought. He then said, "Send a mining detail to Kobol Minor along with a team that will search the ruins for what we need to create new FTL drives. And send the mining ship to the fifth planet."

"Yes, Commander," said Col. Tigh.

As Col. Tigh was issuing orders to the bridge crew, Lt. Geata stepped up and said, "Commander, Dr. Salik is requesting your presence in sickbay. Another one of the genetic duplicates is showing signs of being able to be revived."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," said Cmdr. Adama. He then turned towards Col. Tigh. "Colonel, you have command."

"Yes, sir," said Col. Tigh.

Cmdr. Adama turned and walked out.

Ten minutes later, in the mess hall aboard the Solar Flare, Kyra and Kim were walking towards Casimir and Adonis' table while carrying their rations. Kim had half of the normal size rations on her tray. As they stepped up to the table, Kyra asked, "Casimir, can we join you?"

"Have a seat," said Casimir. Kyra sat across from Casimir and Adonis. Kim sat next to Adonis. "Oh, Kyra. There won't be any mass today."

"Why not?" asked Kim. She then saw Kyra grinning at her while shaking her head.

Casimir grinned and said, "I have a few ceremonies to perform on Cloud Nine today."

"I'm going to be joining Dad after class," Adonis added.

"How long will you be gone, Adonis?" asked Kim.

"For the remainder of the day," said Adonis.

"Kyra, you and Kim are welcome to attend the ceremonies after class," said Casimir. "One of the ceremonies is a wedding and I think you actually know the couple."

"Is the couple Curtis Ramble and Breeze Klein?" asked Kyra.

"It is them," said Casimir.

"Breeze invited me a few weeks ago and I actually forgot about it until you mention that I knew the couple," said Kyra.

"The wedding ceremony will begin an hour after the class ends and since you were invited, you, Kim and Seth should attend," said Casimir. "Hilton and Julian are supposed to attend."

"I actually did tell Breeze that I will attend, so I guess we better," said Kyra.

"Will you be opening the class early in the morning so we can get our homework done?" asked Kim.

Kyra grinned and said, "I will. Now eat."

"Mom, who are Breeze and Curtis?" asked Kim. Kim then took a bite of her food.

"Breeze is just someone who used to live on this ship," said Kyra.

Kim swallowed the bite she took and asked, "Where does she live now?'

"Kim, you don't know these people, so why are you wanting to know?" asked Kyra.

"So I can get to know them," said Kim. She then showed a cocky grin.

Kyra grinned and shook her head. She then said, "If you must know, a year ago Breeze took a job position on Cloud Nine and moved there. Soon after that she met Curtis and now she and Curtis are getting married. Now does that satisfy your curiosity?"

Kim grinned and said, "Well, I'm curious to know if the wedding will be in the garden."

"Casimir will have to answer that question," said Kyra.

"No," said Casimir. "The quorum of twelve has something going on in the garden."

"What are they doing?" asked Kim.

"I don't know," said Casimir.

"How much trouble would we be in if we crash their party?" asked Kim.

"What do you mean by crash their party?" asked Adonis.

"To show up at a party without an invite," said Kim.

"No one will be crashing anyone's party, Kim, and you will be in serious trouble if I catch you attempting it," said Kyra.

"That's good to know," said Kim.

"Kim, eat," said Kyra.

"Yes, Ma'am," said Kim. She then took a bite.

"Kyra, if you're coming then Adonis can come with you," said Casimir.

"That's fine," said Kyra.

As Kim was swallowing the bite she took Adonis said, "Kim, you don't have much food on your tray."

Kim gestured toward her tray and said, "This is the only thing that they're serving that I like. The other stuff they're serving taste gross. I rather eat road-kill before I eat…"

Casimir and Adonis looked at Kim in a curious manner as Kyra exclaimed, "Kimberly."

"Well, I tried that food the last time they served it and it was disgusting," said Kim.

"I and the food servers heard your opinions of the food while we're in line and I really can do without hearing them again," said Kyra.

"Fine, I'll just say I dislike it for now on," said Kim.

"I would appreciate that," said Kyra.

"Is road-kill what it sounds like?" asked Casimir.

Before Kyra was able to answer, Kim said, "Road-kill is an animal killed on the road by a passing vehicle."

"And that is what I thought it was," said Casmir.

"Kim, eat your food," said Kyra.

"I am," said Kim. She then took another bite.

On board the Galactica, two of the genetic duplicates were ready to be awakened. Both of them were men in their mid-twenties. Dr. Salik had them in separate rooms and woke them up one at a time. As before Cmdr. Adama and Cassandra were in the room.

When the first man opened his eye, he looked at Dr. Salik. As he sat up he asked, "Where am I?"

"We'll answer your questions, but before we do, I need to know what your name is," said Cmdr. Adama.

"It's Harold Coleman," he said.

"What was the last thing you remember, Mr. Coleman?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"Please call me Harold and the last thing I remember is that my dog chased a skunk into the woods. I ran after that stupid dog. It was dark and… wait. It was dark. It was almost midnight, but the very last thing I remember is that the woods lit up as though it was a sunny day. I don't remember anything after that. Where am I?"

"Harold, this may be difficult for you to believe, but you and six others have been abducted by space aliens," said Cmdr. Adama.

Harold grinned and asked, "This is a joke, right?"

"No, Harold; this isn't a joke," he said. "My crew found you and six others in stasis aboard a crippled alien ship. We brought me aboard this ship, the Battlestar Galactica and my name is Cmdr. Adama."

"Wait a minute," said Harold. "I'm aboard a ship?"

"Yes," said Cmdr. Adama. He then explained in detail to Harold of what happened and how he ended up on the Galactica. He even told Harold about Kim, Seth and Jess. Minutes after telling Harold as to what happened to him, he explained everything to Calvin Edwards. Calvin had asthma and when he was told about his situation his asthma flared up. Dr. Salik quickly acted and got his breathing under control.

When Calvin was calm down enough, Cassandra showed him and Harold around the ship.

They walked around for a few minutes, when they met up with Jess. After Jess was introduced to Harold and Calvin, Jess took over showing them around so Cassandra could return to the sickbay.

On board the Solar Flare, at Kyra's quarters, Kyra had been grading papers for forty-five minutes while sitting on the couch. Kim and Julian were sitting in the floor as Kim was teaching Julian to read during that time. When Kim abruptly stopped what she was doing, Kyra looked up at Kim as Kim was facing her from after glancing at the front door. When Kim saw Kyra looking at her she said, "Someone's at the door."

"See who it is," said Kyra just as the doorbell rang.

Without saying a word Kim got up and walked up to the door. Kyra and Julian stood up as Kim opened the door.

When the door was opened, Kim saw Jess with Harold and Calvin standing behind her. As Kyra was stepping up behind Kim, Kim said, "Hi, Jess; hi friends to Jess."

Jess slightly grinned. She then looked at Kyra and said, "Kyra; Kim, I'm here to introduce the two men to you two." Kim looked at Jess in a confused manner as Jess gestured towards them; starting with Calvin. "Their names are Calvin and Harold."

"Why are we being introduced to them?" asked Kim.

Kyra put her hands on Kim's shoulders and asked, "What's going on, Jess?"

"Calvin and Harold are from Earth and they wanted to meet Kim and Seth," said Jess.

"Seth's not here," said Kim.

"That's fine," said Jess.

"Kim, back up and let them in," said Kyra.

As Kim back up, Jess, Calvin and Harold walked in. Calvin said as the door was closing behind them, "Kyra; Kim, it's nice to meet you two."

"Jess, has been telling us about the both of you," Harold added.

"And you shouldn't believe any of it," Kim commented.

"Kimberly," exclaimed Kyra.

Kim grinned and said, "I'm joking. Some of it maybe true." She then showed a playful grinned.

"Kim, be nice," said Kyra.

"I see that the part of you liking to joke around is true," said Harold. Kim just grinned. Harold then turned towards Julian. "So little man, who are you?"

"I'm Julian Bell," he said. "Kim is teaching me how to read."

"That's great," said Harold. "Kim must be a good reader for her to do that."

"She is," said Julian.

Kyra gestured towards the couch and said, "Jess; you, Harold and Calvin should sit."

As Jess, Harold and Calvin were sitting down, Kim asked, "How long have you two been awake?"

"For about an hour," said Calvin. "I heard you been awake for over a week, Kim."

Kim nodded and as she was sitting in the floor she said, "Ten days actually. So what part of Earth are you two from?"

Julian sat next to Kim as Calvin was answering first. They talked for thirty minutes before Kyra had Kim to walk Julian back to his quarters. When Kim returned, Kyra and Kim went to the classroom as Jess continued showing Harold and Calvin around.

On Kobol Minor, three Raptors filled with minors and mining equipment landed several miles from the ruins of the city. Minutes after landing, the minors pulled out their equipment to set up. At the fifth planet the mining ship was setting up there.

At the edge of the ruins another Raptor with Apollo, Starbuck and six others on board landed. After disembarking from the Raptor, they broke into groups of two to search the ruins. As they searched they mainly entered manufacturer buildings and were searching for any machinery that is salvageable. After a five-hour search, three assembly machines of a moderate size with an adjustable die were chosen to be taken back to the fleet.

Thirty minutes after the class had ended, Kyra, Kim, Adonis, Seth, Hilton and Julian, while dress in their formal clothes, were stepping off the shuttle and onto Cloud Nine.

As Kim was looking around, she asked, "Does anyone know where we're going?"

"Just follow me," said Kyra.

Kim said in a skeptical tone, "Okay."

Kyra caught the tone and as she gave Kim a quick hug she said, "I know where to go."

Kim just grinned. Kyra then turned and began walking. As Kyra walked, Seth and Hilton walked beside her. Kim, Adonis and Julian walked slightly behind.

The corridors were moderately crowded and before reaching the room to where they were to have the wedding and the reception, Kim had to use the restroom.

Everyone waited for Kim in the corridor and when Kim came out of the restroom, Kyra saw that Kim had an uneasy expression on her face.

Seth saw the looked too and asked, "Are you okay, Kim?"

Kim politely grinned and said, "I'm fine. I just need to talk to mom in private for a minute."

Kyra looked at Kim in a curious manner and as Kim stepped up, Kyra asked, "What's going on?"

Kim whispered in Kyra's ear, "I started my period and the dispenser in the bathroom is empty."

Kyra slightly grinned. She then turned towards Hilton and said, "Hilton, you know where to go so everyone can go ahead. I need to take Kim to get some feminine items."

"Don't tell them," exclaimed Kim.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about," said Kyra.

"Well, I still don't want people knowing," said Kim.

Julian was the only one who didn't understood what was happening and with a confused expression on his face, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Kim said in a quick manner.

"Julian, we'll meet Kim and Kyra in a short time," said Hilton.

"I'm still confused of what going on," said Julian.

"It's private," said Kim.

"Kyra; Adonis and I will go with Hilton and Julian," said Seth.

Kyra nodded and said, "Kim and I will catch up soon."

Hilton, Julian and Adonis started walking, but Seth gave Kyra a quick kiss. Kyra looked at Seth with a pleasant smile on her face after the kiss. Seth also looked at Kyra in a pleasant manner for a second. He then said, "I'll see you in a few."

Kyra just nodded and as Seth turned to leave, Kim asked, "So where to?"

"We'll check another facility, so follow me," said Kyra. She then walked down the corridor followed by Kim.

In the large room of where the wedding ceremony is going to be at was section off. One section was for the wedding ceremony and the second section was for the reception. Catering people were setting out food in the reception area. Both sections were filled with people of all ages. Most of them were mingling. When Seth, Adonis, Hilton and Julian stepped into the room, they remained near the entrance. Casimir saw them walking in and as he stepped up to them, he asked, "The wedding ceremony will start in about thirty minutes. Where are Kyra and Kim?"

Seth stepped close to Casimir and said, "They'll be here soon." He then whispered to what Kyra and Kim were doing.

"Okay," said Casimir.

On a level of the ship that guests of the ship normally don't go on, Kyra was again waiting outside the restroom while Kim went inside. The corridor outside the restroom was quiet. Kim was in there for a few minutes when Kyra heard a faint yelp from Kim being startled. Kyra was about to open the door to step in when Kim was opening the door to walk out.

Kyra looked at Kim in a concerned manner and said, "I heard you screaming. Are you okay?"

Kim held up her fingers to show four inches in length and said, "There's an ugly bug that big in the bathroom."

"You're screaming because you saw a bug?" asked Kyra.

"Well, I never expect to see a bug in the fleet and it startled me when I turned around and saw it," said Kim.

"Did you kill it?" asked Kyra.

"I'm not touching that bug with a ten foot pole," said Kim.

Kyra gave Kim a curious look. She then asked, "Are you frighten of bugs, Kim?"

Kim gave Kyra a smirky grin and said, "Only to space bugs that's big enough to be named and keep as a pet." Kyra grinned and slightly shook her head. "Where did that bug come from anyway?"

"Most likely it came up with the harvest a few days ago," said Kyra. "Anyway, just stay here for second. I'll go in and kill the bug."

"I'm not sure, but I think it had wings so it might be able to fly," said Kim.

Kyra grinned. She then turned and walked into the restroom. Kyra was gone for three minutes and when she came out she said, "Well, the bug was killed and disposed of."

Kim said in a joking manner, "Poor Igor. Perhaps we should have had a funeral for him."

Kyra slightly grinned and said, "Let's go before the wedding starts without us."

"So which direction do we go?" asked Kim.

Kyra pointed and said, "That way, so walk." Without saying a word, Kim turned in the direction Kyra had pointed and began walking. Kyra walked beside her. "Kim, you thought that the insect in the facility was big?"

"Yeah, there aren't very many insects on Earth that gets that big or even bigger," said Kim. "You don't think it was big?"

"It was a good size bug, but it was also a common size that could have been found in the colonies in a few locations before the destruction of the colonies," said Kyra.

"Well, I've heard that certain insects on Earth can get that big or even bigger, but I've never seen one," said Kim. "Most of the insects on Earth is half that size or even smaller. Those small insects are still deadly though. Well, some of them anyway."

"How are they deadly?" asked Kyra.

"Mosquito is a small insect that can spread a few types of deadly diseases," Kim began. "There is a type of flea that can carry the bubonic plague. The bubonic plague is responsible of killing millions of people in Europe a few centuries ago…"

"You can stop explaining, Kim," said Kyra. "I know insects carry diseases, but most of those diseases in the colonies were pretty well under control."

"Within the last century most of our diseases that the insects carry are under control too," said Kim. "There are some small insects that don't carry diseases, but if a swarm of them attack someone, that person can be killed from overwhelming bites or stings. A few types that I can think of off the top of my head are a swarm of bees, wasps, hornets and ants."

While they were walking, Kyra kissed Kim on the side of head and then said, "I get it, Kim, so you can stop."

Kim grinned and said, "Okay."

A short time later, Kyra and Kim were stepping up to a crewman on the ship. Kyra told the crewman about the bug. The crewman politely smiled and said, "We are aware of the problem, but the pesticide that we have isn't working on these insects."

"Hopefully these insects are not anything like the roaches on Earth," said Kim.

"Are roaches insects?" asked the crewman.

Kim nodded and said, "Ah-huh, and after a short time from using a pesticide on them, that pesticide will stop working."

"Why does that happen?" asked the crewman.

"Roaches as the ability to adapt to the pesticides," said Kim. "An effective pesticide one month won't be an affective pesticide a month later."

"Well, hopefully we aren't dealing with that type of insect," said the crewman.

"Kim, we need to get going before the wedding ceremony starts," said Kyra.

Kim just nodded. She and Kyra then turned and continued walking.

Minutes later, Kyra and Kim were stepping up to Seth, Hilton, Adonis and Julian. Seth saw them stepping up and as he looked at Kyra he asked, "So did you and Kim find what you were looking for?"

"We did," said Kyra.

Everyone's attention was drawn to someone making an announcement for everyone to take his or her seats.

"We got here just in time," said Kim.

"Let's go take our seats," said Kyra.

The seats were set in rows with barely enough room to walk between them. The back row and near the aisle were empty. Kyra gestured to take those seats and as Kim touched her seat to sit down, she got a quick vision of Cloud Nine making a FTL jump without the fleet.

Kyra, Seth and Adonis saw Kim having the vision, and when Kim came out of it a second later, Kyra asked, "Kim, what did you see?"

Hilton and Julian turned towards Kim as Kim said, "Something isn't right."

"What did you see?" Kyra repeated.

"In my vision I heard a weird sounding alarm," said Kim. "Right after that, this ship made a faster than light jump alone."

"What kind of alarm?" asked Hilton.

"I'll try to imitate it," said Kim. She then closed her eye to concentrate on the memory of how the alarm sounded. She then mocked the sound as much as she could.

"That's a collision alarm," said Kyra.

"Perhaps the captain made a FTL jump to avoid a collision," said Adonis.

"There wouldn't have been time to avoid a collision that way, unless they were already preparing before hand for the jump," said Hilton.

"Kim, did you see anything else from the vision?" asked Seth.

"Just that," said Kim. "Short and confusing."

Kyra slightly grinned. She then said, "Kim, stay with Seth…"

"Where're you going?" asked Kim.

A few people around them began to pay attention to what Kyra and the others were saying.

"I'm going to go and talk to the captain about what you saw," said Kyra. "I don't know how long I'll be so please behave and listen to Seth."

With a southern accent Kim said, "I'll be as proper as a Southern Belle."

Everyone looked at Kim as if she had lost her mind. Kyra grinned in an uncertain manner and asked, "Seth, should I be concerned by Kim's statement."

Seth smiled and said in a playful manner, "I would always be concern of Kim's statements."

Kim grinned and again said in a southern accent, "A lady such as myself will not dignify that remark with a response."

"Why are you talking like that?" asked Adonis.

"She's trying to sound like a Southern Belle and a Southern Belle is supposed to be a proper and elegant lady from the southern states of the United States," said Seth. "Her southern accent is pretty good, but her elegance needs work."

Kim just gave Seth a distasteful grinned.

"Kim, just behave and I'll be back soon," said Kyra.

Kim said in her normal voice, "Yes, Ma'am."

As Kyra turned to walk away, Kim and the others took their seats. Everyone around them turned their attention to the front of the room.


	44. THE GENETIC DUPLICATE DAY 10 part 2

**THE GENETIC DUPLICATE—Day 10 Part 2**

Kyra was walking down the corridor a short distance from the pilot's cabin when a security officer stopped her and asked, "May I help you, Ma'am?"

"Yeah, I'm Kyra Lockwood," she began. "My father is Matthew Lockwood; the captain of the Solar Flare."

The security officer said, "I'm familiar to who Matthew Lockwood is."

"Well, anyway, I would like to talk to the captain," said Kyra.

"I will need to know why you want to talk to him," said the security officer.

"It is something that I really need to talk to him about and no one else," said Kyra. The security officer looked at Kyra in a skeptical manner. "I am the daughter of Capt. Lockwood, so it's not like I'm just anyone stepping up and requesting to see him."

"Wait here and I'll go tell him that you want to see him," said the security officer. Kyra just nodded. The security officer turned and walked towards the pilot's cabin.

Kyra leaned against the wall and waited patiently in the corridor for a few minutes. When Kyra saw the security officer and the captain approaching, she stood upright again.

As the captain stepped up he said, "Ms. Lockwood, I'm Capt. Shevron."

"Call me Kyra," she said. "Anyway, the reason I'm here is going to sound unbelievable at first."

"I'm listening," said Capt. Shevron

"My adopted daughter Kimberly gets visions of future events that do come true," Kyra began. Capt. Shevron and the security officer looked at Kyra in a skeptical manner. "We were attending the wedding that is going on and as we were taking our seat to that, Kimberly got a strange vision. In this vision she heard the collision alarm going off followed by this ship making a FTL jump by itself."

"Kyra, by you being here, I can tell that you trust you daughter's word about things like this, but assure you that, that won't happen," said Capt. Shevron.

"Captain, up to this point, Kim's visions have never been wrong, so when it comes to Kim's visions and you assuring me, I'll go with Kim's visions," said Kyra. "Cmdr. Adama even knows about Kim's vision so you can contact him about it if you would like to verify how accurate Kim is."

"Kyra, unless the fleet jumps, there would be no reason for this ship to jump," said Capt. Shevron.

"And that is the reason that I'm here," said Kyra. "Some unknown event or series of events will lead to this ship to make a FTL jump alone if it's not prevented."

"So your daughter's vision can be prevented?" the security officer questioned.

"It can be, but only after the core of what will cause the event has been identified," said Kyra.

"I'm skeptical that your daughter even get visions, but if she does, how long until the vision comes true?" asked Capt. Shevron.

"Some of her visions come true within minutes of her vision while others takes up to several hours," said Kyra.

Capt. Shevron took a deep breath. He then said, "I know your daughter is watching a wedding at the moment, but I would like to meet her. Will it be a problem to get her out into the corridor?"

"She's sitting at the back row so bringing her out without interrupting the ceremony won't be a problem," said Kyra.

"Then I definitely would like to talk to her," said Capt. Shevron.

"Follow me," said Kyra. She then turned and walked. Capt. Shevron and the security officer walked along side her.

As Kyra, Capt. Shevron and the security officer got halfway to where the wedding ceremony was taking place, the collision alarm sounded. Everyone aboard the ship had only a few seconds to prepare for a possible collision when the ship made a faster than light jump into a new sector. Immediately after the jump, the alarm was silenced. People filled with curiosity began stepping into the corridors.

Capt. Shevron followed by Kyra and the security officer stepped up to the first wall phone. Capt. Shevron quickly picked up the phone and called the pilot's cabin. "This is Capt. Shevron and I want to know why in Hades have we jumped."

"I wish I knew, Captain," came a man's voice on the phone.

"What do you mean, you wish you knew?" Capt. Shevron demanded to know. "Who initiated the jump?"

"No one did, Sir," said the crewman. "The jump sequence activated on its own and when I saw what was happening, I hit the collision alarm."

"That's not possible," said Capt. Shevron.

"Possible or not, Sir, the jump sequence activated on its own and we are now two light years from our original position," said the crewman. "Wait, sir. Something is showing up on the monitors." Kyra saw the confused expression on Capt. Shevron face as he was waiting for a few seconds. "Sir, our monitors are picking up a very large comet twenty-four hours away and it's coming straight for us."

"Just jump us back to where we were," said Capt. Shevron.

"Sir, that jump we made had shorted out all propulsion systems," said the crewman. "Sir, we're dead in space."

"Well get a maintenance crew to find the short and fix it," said Capt. Shevron. "And I want to know why this ship had mysteriously made a FTL jump."

"Yes, Sir," said the crewman.

"This ship makes a FTL jump and no one knows why," Capt. Shevron commented as he terminated the original call. He then pressed a button on the phone for a ship wide announcement. "This is Capt. Shevron speaking. We are having unusual mechanical difficulties with our propulsion systems. We will be away from the fleet for a short time, but don't worry; everything is under control and we'll rejoin the fleet as soon as repairs are made. So the best thing for everyone to do is to continue as if everything is normal. Thank you." He hung up the phone and faced Kyra. "I would like to talk to your daughter now."

"Of course; follow me," said Kyra as she began to walk.

On board the Galactica, the crew was frantic on not knowing of where Cloud Nine had jump to. Throughout the fleet, speculations of it being an attack on Pres. Roslin and the quorum were high.

A short time later, on Cloud Nine, Kyra, Capt. Shevron and the security officer were approaching the door to the room when Pres. Roslin and the quorum of twelve stepped up to him and demanded, "Captain, I want to know what is going on."

"Madam President, at the moment all I know is that we had mysteriously jumped into this sector," said Capt. Shevron.

"Ships don't mysteriously make a FTL jump on its own," said Zarek.

"No, Sir, it doesn't," said Capt. Shevron. "Something had caused the jump and I had ordered a maintenance crew to find out what that something is."

"Why aren't we making a FTL jump back to our original position?" asked the representative of Geminon.

"That FTL jump we made had shorted out our propulsion systems," said Capt. Shevron. "A repair team has been dispatched to fix the problem."

Kyra stepped close to Pres. Roslin and whispered, "Madam President, Kim is inside and Capt. Shevron is wanting to speak to her."

Pres. Roslin whispered back, "Do you think Kim could help?"

"I don't know, but she did get a vision of us jumping minutes before it happened," Kyra whispered. Zarek noticed the private conversation that was taking place. "Capt. Shevron wants to talk to Kim about what she saw."

"Madam President, is there anything wrong?" asked Zarek.

Pres. Roslin shook her head and said, "Not at all." She then faced Kyra again. "Kyra, you should go inside and get Kim."

"Yes, Madam President," said Kyra. She then turned and walked into the room.

Inside the room, Casimir was carrying on the ceremony in spite of the FTL jump. Kyra stepped up to where Kim and the others were sitting and after getting Kim's attention she gestured for Kim to come with her.

As Kim was stepping into the aisle she asked barely loud enough for Kyra to hear, "What's going on?"

"Capt. Shevron would like to talk to you," said Kyra.

"I'm interested in watching the wedding, so can I finish watching the wedding first?" asked Kim.

"We're going to talk to Capt. Shevron now," said Kyra.

In a slight annoyed tone Kim said, "Fine."

Kyra caught the tone, but chose to ignore it.

Capt. Shevron saw Kyra and Kim as they were stepping out into the corridor. Pres. Roslin and a few of the representative were close enough to hear what was being said as Capt. Shevron stepped up to Kyra and Kim and asked, "Kyra, is this your daughter Kim?"

Kyra saw a noticeable grinned on Kim's face. Kyra grinned herself and said, "Yes, Captain."

"Kim, I understand that you got a vision of the FTL jump before the jump," said Capt. Shevron. Kim just nodded. "What else can you tell me about it?"

Kim looked at Capt. Shevron in a confused manner and said in a slow manner as if she was uncertain to what Capt. Shevron wanted to hear, "It came true few minutes later."

"No; did you see what cause us to jump?" asked Capt. Shevron.

Kim thought for a second before asking, "You're the captain and you don't know why we jump?"

"Kim, this ship made a FTL jump without it being initiated," said Kyra.

"So the ship jumped by itself," said Kim.

"Well something caused this ship to jump," said Capt. Shevron. "I was hoping that the vision you had could tell me what that something was."

"I just heard the alarm and saw this ship jumping away from the fleet," said Kim. "And that is all I saw. I did think that it was odd that we would jump alone like that."

"Kim, this whole situation is odd," said Capt. Shevron.

Kim grinned. She then said, "Capt. Shevron, I can try to get another vision for you."

Capt. Shevron slightly grinned and said, "Before we go that route, I want to give the maintenance crew the time to find the cause." Kim just nodded. "Anyway Kim, I'm sorry to have wasted your time, but I wanted to hear it from you of what you saw."

"So can I go back inside to finish watching the wedding?" asked Kim.

Capt. Shevron grinned and said, "We're done."

"Kim, you may go back inside," said Kyra. "I'll join you shortly."

"Okay," said Kim. She then turned and went back inside.

Pres. Roslin stepped closer and asked, "Capt. Shevron, is there any way to send a message to the fleet and informing them of our situation?"

"Any message would take more than a day to get to the Galactica and the possibility of alerting any nearby Cylons of our situation would be high," said Capt. Shevron. "So I would like to avoid sending out messages if possible. The best thing for everyone to do is to remain calm and to continue as if everything is normal. I'm sure we will rejoin the fleet in no time."

The representative of Geminon stepped a little closer and said, "A little prayer to the gods that the maintenance crew finds and fixes the problems soon wouldn't hurt."

"Prayer never hurts," said Capt. Shevron. "Now if everyone will excuse me, I have a job to do."

"Of course," said Pres. Roslin.

Capt. Shevron turned and walked away. The security officer left also, but in the opposite direction.

"Madam President, since I'm not needed, I'll rejoin the others," said Kyra.

"Kyra, I will have your name put on the guest list so you and anyone with you can attend the function at the garden," said Pres. Roslin. She then gestured towards the door that Kim had entered. "Of course I mean when this function has ended."

Kyra looked at Pres. Roslin in a curious manner and said, "I don't mean to be questioning you, Madam President…"

Pres. Roslin said without allowing Kyra to finish, "I feel a sense of added security when Kim's around."

Kyra grinned and said, "I'm growing accustom to that myself." Pres. Roslin just grinned. "Anyway, Madam President, thank you for the invitation and we will see you there. Bye."

"Bye," said Pres. Roslin.

As Kyra went into the room and took her seat, Pres. Roslin and the quorum of twelve returned to the garden.

The wedding ceremony lasted for another ten minutes. After it was over, everyone mingled. Kyra, Kim, Seth and Adonis were walking around together. After walking around for a short time, they met up with Bethany and Bethany's seven-month-old daughter Lydia. Bethany was carrying Lydia. Kyra, Bethany and Seth started up a conversation. Kim and Adonis just listened to what was being said and joined in from time to time.

Curtis and Breeze were walking around and greeting people. Kim saw Curtis and Breeze approaching and as she tapped Kyra on the arm, she said, "Mom, the happy newlyweds are walking this way."

Kyra, Seth, Adonis and Bethany turned to look. As Breeze stepped up to them, she greeted Kyra, Bethany and then Adonis with a hug. She greeted Lydia with a kiss on the cheek. When the greetings were over, Breeze gestured towards Kim and asked, "Kyra, did I hear this young lady calling you mom."

Kyra slightly grin and said, "Her name is Kimberly, and the short story is that I adopted her."

"Most people call me Kim though," said Kim.

"Well Kim, I'm Breeze and it's nice to meet you," she said. She then gestured towards her husband. "This is my husband, Curtis."

Kyra and even Bethany saw Kim looking at Breeze in a manner as if Breeze had lost her mind. Kyra knew that Kim's look was because Breeze was introducing herself needlessly. Breeze and Curtis never saw the look and as Kyra was gesturing for Kim not to say what she was thinking, Curtis said, "It's nice to meet you, Kim."

Kim turned from looking at Kyra and as she faced Curtis she politely grinned and said, "It's nice to meet you and Breeze."

Kyra gestured towards Seth and said, "Breeze; Curtis, this is Seth. My date."

Curtis and Seth shook hands as they exchanged greetings. Breeze greeted Seth after Curtis and then continued to tell everyone, "So there is food in the back of the room for anyone who's hungry."

"We were heading that way, but we got a little sidetrack," said Bethany.

"Hopefully there's plenty to go around," said Curtis as everyone heard Kim's stomach making growling sound.

"Well, I know Kim needs to eat before she starves," said Breeze.

Kim grinned and said, "I'm just a little hungry."

"Your stomach says different," said Curtis.

"My stomach exaggerates," said Kim.

"Kim is right about her stomach exaggerating, but Kim, you barely did eat anything last night or this morning," said Kyra.

"Well, I wasn't hungry last night and I didn't like the food that they were serving this morning," said Kim.

"Yes, Kim, I know all about it," Kyra said in a patient tone.

"Well, Kim, I'm sure you'll like the food that is here," said Breeze.

Kim politely grinned and said, "I'm sure I will."

"Well, if everyone will excuse Curtis and me, we should greet more of the guests," said Breeze.

"Of course," said Kyra. "We better get something to eat anyway."

As Breeze and Curtis turned and walked in one direction, Kyra, Kim, Seth, Adonis and Bethany turned and walked in the opposite directions. Bethany carried Lydia.

Minutes later, as Kyra and the others were getting their food, Kyra, Seth and Bethany got ambrosia with their meal as Kim and Adonis got juice. Kyra help Bethany to carry her food. Bethany also got juice for Lydia. When they sat down at a table, Bethany put Lydia on her lap.

Kyra took a bite of her food and when she glanced at Kim, she saw Kim looking at her ambrosia. Kyra quickly swallowed the bite she took and asked, "Kim, what's wrong?'

Kim gestured to Kyra's drink and asked, "Can I have sip of your ambrosia?"

"Absolutely not," said Kyra. "You have to be eighteen before you can drink ambrosia."

"In the United States where Kim and I are from the legal age is twenty-one to be able to legally drink," said Seth.

"Well, I just want a taste," said Kim. "I'm curious to what it taste like."

"And you can remain curious for four more years," said Kyra.

"On Earth ambrosia would be considered one of many types of alcoholic drinks and it's not like I haven't took a drink of alcohol before," said Kim.

"Your parents allowed you to drink even though the legal age is twenty-one?" asked Bethany.

"They allowed me to take a sip now and then of their drinks," said Kim.

"Well, you won't get a sip this time or any other time within the next four years and if I catch you or hear of you sneaking a drink, I'll ground you for six months," said Kyra.

Kim looked at Kyra in a curious manner and asked, "You would ground me six months for only one sip of ambrosia?"

"I'm very serious of you not drinking until you are of age and grounding you for six months or more is how serious I am about it," said Kyra.

"Fine, I'll just stick with my juice," said Kim. She then took a drink of her juice.

"Kim, I know what your parents did was fairly common with some families, but if the right people would have seen it, your parents could have been charged with contributing to the delinquency of a minor," said Seth.

"My mom knew the right lawyers, so that charge would've never stuck," said Kim.

"Probably not, but regardless division family services would have been called in to determine how fit your parents were as parents," said Seth.

Kim gave Seth a smirky grin and asked, "My parents have money; we always had food in the house; my brothers and I had plenty of clothes and toys; we were never physically abused and the house was always clean and tidy, so do you really think family services would have declared my parents as being unfit parents?"

Seth said in manner as if he was embarrassed to admit, "Most likely not."

When Kim showed a cocky grin Kyra said, "Kim, eat your food."

"Yes, Ma'am," said Kim. She then took a bite of food.

In a quiet corridor, a maintenance crew of five men removed a wall panel to get to conduits and relays. Once uncovered the crew got hit by a strong and foul aroma of something burning.

All five of the men took a couple of steps back. One of the men covered his mouth and said, "Gods this is a sickening smell."

"The smell is starting to dissipate quickly," said another crewman.

"Well, let's see what's going on?" said the lead crewman. He then took his flashlight and shined it on the questionable area. Six insects that were two, three and four inches in length scattered into darker parts of the wall. As the crewman moved his flashlight, he was able to see an uncountable number of dead and sizzling insects forming a jumper between conduits that should've never been crossed. The short that the insects had caused had burned out long stretch of wires in several locations throughout the ship. "I see what the trouble is. Now we have to find out the extent of the damages." He then assigned assignments to his men.

It took the maintenance crew an hour to determine the extent of the damages to the wiring. Unfortunately the wires that were in need of replacing were twice as much as they had on hand.

After Capt. Shevron read the maintenance report, he had ordered the maintenance crew to cannibalize non-essential systems for its wire in order to get their propulsion system up and running. He also formed several teams to go through the ship to find and eliminate the insects that are infesting the ship.

At the wedding reception a lot of the guests who lived on Cloud Nine had left. Kim and Adonis were talking in a quiet corner of the room. As Kim noticed how small the crowd was getting, she and Adonis stepped up to Kyra as Kyra was talking to Bethany. Seth was standing next to Kyra while holding and playing with Lydia. Kim had a slight concern expression on her face and when Bethany saw the look, she paused the conversation she was having with Kyra and asked, "Are you okay, Kim?"

Kim politely grinned and nodded. She then said, "The guests are leaving and I'm curious about what we're going to do when everyone's gone."

Kyra put her arm around Kim's shoulders and said, "We could always crash the function in the garden."

Kim looked at Kyra in a shock manner. She then grinned and said, "Nice joke. There's hope for you yet."

Kyra grinned and said, "I'm not joking."

Kim thought for a second. She then asked, "Pres. Roslin invited us to join her, didn't she?'

Kyra looked at Kim in a curious manner and asked, "Why do you think that?"

Kim gave Kyra a cocky grinned and said, "Because you're a goody-two-shoes. You wouldn't crash a party."

Bethany and Adonis looked at Kim in a curious manner. Seth and Kyra grinned in a surprise manner as Kyra quickly said in a manner as if to defend herself, "I can guess what goody-two-shoes means and for your information, I do have to maintain a standard of responsibility. If I don't I wouldn't be a good teacher or someone of some form of authority."

"Mom, I'm okay with you being a goody-two-shoes, so I didn't mean to make it sound like it was a bad thing," said Kim.

Kyra gave Kim a hug and said, "I didn't take what you said as being a bad thing."

Kim hugged Kyra back and said, "I love you."

"I love you," said Kyra. She then broke the hug and gave Kim a kiss on the cheek. "Anyway, Pres. Roslin did invite us."

Kim grinned and said, "I knew it."

Kyra slightly grinned. She then said, "Bethany, Pres. Roslin had my name plus guests placed on the list to let in, so I'm certain that you and Lydia can join us."

"If you're sure it would be okay then I would like for us to join you, Seth and Kim," said Bethany.

"Adonis too?" Kim added as a question.

Kyra grinned and said, "Yes, Adonis too."

"So are we going now?" asked Kim.

"We'll go say bye to Breeze and Curtis then we'll go," said Kyra.

"Okay," said Kim.

"Seth, you can give Lydia back to me," said Bethany.

As Seth was handing Lydia to Bethany, he said, "Lydia's a sweetheart."

Bethany smiled and said, "Not trying to sound partial, but I think so too."

Breeze and Curtis were talking to Casimir and three others. Kyra, Kim, Seth, Bethany and Casimir stepped up to them and said their pleasantries and goodbyes.

A short time later, Kyra, Kim, Seth, Casimir and Bethany while carrying Lydia stepped up to the entrance of the garden. Just after stepping up, a woman at the entrance gave them a curious look and said, "This is a private function."

"Yes, my name was supposed to be added to your list," said Kyra.

"Oh, are you Ms. Lookwood?" asked the woman.

Kim was amused by the mistake of Kyra's name and as the woman looked at Kim in a confused manner, Kyra ignored Kim and said, "It's supposed to be Lockwood and yes, I'm her."

"My mistake," said the woman. "It does say Lockwood, I just miss read it. You and your guests can go straight in."

"Thank you," said Kyra. As Kyra and others were entering the garden, Kyra put her arm around Kim's shoulder. "Kim, you need to be on your best behavior while being in here."

Kim grinned and said, "Okay, Ms. Lookwood."

Kyra grinned and shook her head. She then said, "Just please control yourself."

"I will," said Kim. "So can Adonis and I go mingle?"

"Keep close," said Kyra.

Kim looked at Kyra in a curious manner and said, "This garden is in an enclose dome, so I can't exactly go very far."

"I want you in eye sight," said Kyra.

"And I was so looking forward in getting a group together for a game of hide-and-seek," said Kim.

Bethany and Adonis looked at Kim in a confused manner. Kyra looked at Kim in an un-amused manner and said, "Kimberly."

Kim grinned and said in more of a playful manner, "Okay, okay. I'll cross out hide-and-seek from my list of activities to do." Kim then started backing away. "See you later."

Adonis gestured that he was going to go with Kim. He then without saying anything turned and caught up with Kim.

As Kim and Adonis were walking away, Bethany asked, "I think I know what game she was referring to when she said hide-and-seek, but was she serious about forming a group and playing that game? I mean, she does know that, that game is not allowed to be played on the ships, don't she?"

"Kim knows the ships' rules," said Kyra. "She just likes to joke and for some reason she has been in a joking mood yesterday and today. Well, we should find Pres. Roslin."

There was a large group of people in the garden consisting of mostly adults and thirty kids between the ages of five and seventeen. Kyra, Seth and Bethany walked into the middle of a large group to find Pres. Roslin.

Kim and Adonis walked up to the kids between the ages of thirteen and sixteen. As soon as they walked up they began talking to them.

Ten minutes later, Capt. Shevron walked into the garden and up to Pres. Roslin.

Pres. Roslin saw Capt. Shevron stepping up and asked, "Captain, is there anything wrong?"

"Can we talk in private, Madam President?" asked Capt. Shevron.

"Of course," said Pres. Roslin. She and Capt. Shevron walked to a quiet part of the garden near the bushes. A seven-year-old boy was near the bushes and out of sight of them. When Pres. Roslin and Capt. Shevron were thought to be out of earshot of everyone, Pres. Roslin repeated her question. "Is there anything wrong?"

The seven-year-old overheard as Capt. Shevron said, "The mysterious FTL jump we made was caused by a direct short of that system when a large number of insects formed a jumper between conduits that shouldn't have been crossed. Long sections of wires in several locations were also fried during the incident. There is not enough wire on board this ship to make the necessary repairs. I had ordered my maintenance crew to cannibalize non-essential system for the wire; however, even with cannibalizing certain systems we don't have enough wire for the repairs."

"So you are now going to send out a signal to the Galactica?" asked Pres. Roslin.

"Madam President, any message we send to the Galactica will take more than twenty-four hours to get there and we don't have twenty hours," said Capt. Shevron.

"Explain," said Pres. Roslin.

"When we jumped a few hours ago, we rested in the path of a large comet and that comet is about twenty hours from us," said Capt. Shevron. "Madam President, I wanted you to be the first to know before I make an announcement so that people can prepare for the end."

"Don't make any announcement just yet," said Pres. Roslin. She then gestured towards the direction that they came. "Come with me."

As Pres. Roslin and Capt. Shevron were walking back, Capt. Shevron asked, "Where are we going, Madam President."

As Pres. Roslin and Capt. Shevron were walking out of earshot of the seven-year-old, Pres. Roslin said, "We're going to talk to Kyra about recruiting Kim's help about sending a message to the Galactica."

"How is Kim going to send a message to the Galactica?" asked Capt. Shevron.

As Pres. Roslin and Capt. Shevron were walking back to the others, Pres. Roslin explained how Kim was going to get a message to the Galactica.

The seven-year-old went back with the other kids his age and began telling them about what he heard.

When Pres. Roslin and Capt. Shevron stepped up to Kyra, Pres. Roslin said, "Kyra, I need to talk to you."

"What is it, Madam President?" asked Kyra.

"Not here," said Pres. Roslin. "Let's talk in private." She then faced Seth. "Seth, I'm going to need to talk to you as well."

Seth looked at Pres. Roslin in a curious manner before saying, "Yes, Madam President."

As Pres. Roslin, Capt. Shevron, Kyra and Seth were walking out of earshot of the others, Pres. Roslin said, "Kyra, we need the help of the Galactica's crew to get this ship moving again, so I want… we need Kim to astral project to Dr. Clu-Isic and report to him our position and situation."

Kyra was noticing the younger kids stepping up to the adults as she was saying, "Of course. In fact, I'm a bit surprised that Kim hasn't already volunteered to do that."

"Well, Capt Shevron did say that he had things under control, so most likely she thought it wasn't needed," said Seth.

"Well, I thought we did have thing under control, but a lot of wire needs replacing to get the propulsion system working again and we don't have the wire," said Capt. Shevron.

"Out of curiosity, what caused the damages to the wire?" asked Seth.

"This ship is infested with insets and several of them had created a jumper between conduits that created a short within the propulsion system," said Capt. Shevron.

"Was that what caused the mysterious FTL jump?" asked Kyra.

"It was," said Capt. Shevron.

"Kyra, we need to go and talk to Kim," said Pres. Roslin.

"Of course," said Kyra.

As Pres. Roslin and the others were walking towards Kim, the members of the quorum of twelve, several of the guests and the seven-year-old boy were stepping up to Pres. Roslin and the others with a concern expression on their faces. Zarek was in front of the group.

Pres. Roslin stopped walking and asked, "Is there a problem?"

Zarek was the first to say, "It just came to our attentions that this ship is dead in space and in the path of a large comet."

"Where did you people get your information?" asked Capt. Shevron.

A woman stepped closer and said, "My son was near the bushes of where you and Pres. Roslin were talking. He overheard your conversation."

"It's true," said Pres. Roslin, "but the comet is still far enough way so we do have time to make repairs."

"How far away is this comet?" asked a representative of Aerilon.

"Around twenty hours," said Capt. Shevron.

"I heard you say, Capt. Shevron, that there was not enough wire to make the repairs," the seven-year-old boy blurted out.

"We will be contacting the Galactica for the wire and most likely the help with making the repairs," said Pres. Roslin.

"Even I know that it takes more than twenty hours to contact the Galactica from our position and there're not any Raptors on board," said Zarek.

"We aren't using conventional methods to contact the Galactica," said Pres. Roslin. "Now if all of you will excuse us, we need to continue with what we're doing."

"How will you be contacting the Galactica?" asked Zarek.

"I can't divulge that information at this time, but I assure you that we do have a way to contact the Galactica and within a relatively short time," said Pres. Roslin. "So the best thing that you can do to help the situation is to go back to what you were previously doing."

"If I don't see anyone from the Galactica within the hour, I'll be picking up this conversation from where we're left off," said Zarek. He then turned and walked away. The group that arrived with him had left with him.

Seconds later Kim noticed, Pres. Roslin, Capt. Shevron, Kyra and Seth walking towards her and the group of teenagers who she was talking to.

When the teenagers saw the confused expression on Kim's face they turned to see what Kim was looking at.

As Pres. Roslin, Capt. Shevron, Kyra and Seth stepped up, Kyra said, "Kim, come with us."

Kim asked in a nervous manner, "Am I in trouble?"

"No-no-no, it's nothing like that," said Kyra.

Kim faced Adonis and said, "I'll be back." She then walked with Pres. Roslin, Capt. Shevron, Kyra and Seth. "So mom, what's going on?"

Kyra gestured towards Capt. Shevron and said, "Capt. Shevron, wants you to astral project to Dr. Clu-Isic and tell him where this ship is."

"I'll need a…" Kim said before she abruptly stopped talking.

"What will you need?" asked Pres. Roslin.

"I started to say that I'll need a photograph of him to meditate on before I can astral project to him, but I just realized that I might not need one," said Kim. "I'm not positive, but I think I can astral project first and then go to him after concentrating on wanting to go to him."

"Well, there are photos of Cmdr. Adama and others from the Galactica available to meditate on if you need to get to the Galactica first," said Pres. Roslin.

"I think one of the photos will help," said Kim.

"Okay, I'll get you a photo," said Pres. Roslin. "While I'm doing that, Capt. Shevron, you need to get the information together that you want Kim to pass along to the Galactica's crew. And if I remember right, Kim and Seth will need a private and isolated room to where Kim can meditate."

"The only room that is close to being private is my quarters," said Capt. Shevron. He then gave Kyra, Kim and Seth the directions to his quarters.

After leaving the garden, Kyra, Kim and Seth went one direction in the corridors and Pres. Roslin and Capt. Shevron went into the opposite direction.


	45. THE GENETIC DUPLICATE DAY 10 part 3

**THE GENETIC DUPLICATE—Day 10 Part 3**

Kyra, Kim and Seth were waiting outside Capt. Shevron's quarters as Capt. Shevron and Pres. Roslin were stepping up.

Capt. Shevron stepped up to the door and unlocked it. Once everyone walked inside, Pres. Roslin held out a photo of Cmdr. Adama for Kim to take and said, "Kim, I hope this helps."

"Thanks," said Kim

As Kim took the picture she got a vision. Kyra and Seth saw Kim having the vision. Pres. Roslin also noticed Kim as being motionless and in a trance like state. Pres. Roslin looked at Kyra in a concerned manner and asked, "What's happening with Kim?"

"She's having a vision, Madam President," said Kyra.

As Kim was coming out of her vision, Kyra asked, "Kim, what did you see?"

Kim glanced at Pres. Roslin in a nervous manner before answering, "I saw Cmdr. Adama and Pres. Roslin in my vision… and what I saw was private… they were having a private discussion."

"Can you tell me what the discussion was about?" asked Pres. Roslin.

"The discussion you and Cmdr. Adama were having was private, so I really think that I shouldn't answer that question," said Kim.

"You could whisper what the discussion was about in my ear," said Pres. Roslin.

Kim looked at Pres. Roslin in a leery manner and hesitated for a second before saying, "Okay." Kim then whispered what her vision was about in Pres. Roslin's ear.

Kyra, Seth and Capt. Shevron saw Pres. Roslin blushing slightly before she said, "Let's keep that a secret between you and me. Okay?"

Kim grinned and said, "Wild horses won't drag it out of me."

Kyra slightly grinned and shook her head. Pres. Roslin gave Kim a curious look. She then said in an uncertain tone, "Okay. Well, we need to get back to why we are here."

"Kim, I understand that you need privacy, so you and Seth can use my bedroom," said Capt. Shevron. He then pointed to a door. "The bedroom is right through there." As an afterthought he held out a piece of paper. "Oh and here's what I need Cmdr. Adama to know."

Kim took the paper and when she quickly read it she blurted out, "Oh my god. There's a comet heading our way."

Capt. Shevron looked at Kim in a curious manner before saying, "Yes, but with the help of Galactica's crew we'll have plenty of time to leave this area before the comet gets here. That's why we have to get a message to the Galactica."

Kim said in a sarcastic manner, "Okay, no pressure there."

"Kim, don't get focused on that you must astral project," said Seth. "When we get in the room, just relax as you did last time."

Kyra caught the uncertain tone in Kim's voice when Kim said, "Okay."

"Kim, this is something we want you to do and not something we need you to do," said Kyra.

Kim nodded and said, "Okay."

"Okay, Kim, are you ready?" asked Seth.

"I'm ready," said Kim.

"Let's go then," said Seth. He then opened the door to the bedroom and gestured for Kim to go in.

As the door shut behind Seth, Pres. Roslin said, "Captain, you should have left the comet out of what you wanted Cmdr Adama to know."

"I thought Kim knew about the comet already," said Capt. Shevron. "I don't see how that would matter anyway, Madam President."

"You don't know too much about meditation, do you?" asked Pres. Roslin.

"A meditation is a form of relaxation," said Capt. Shevron.

"It's much more than that," said Pres. Roslin. "It's a mental exercise for the purpose of spiritual awareness. To be able to meditate, that person must remain free from distractions, and dwelling thoughts such as the threat of the comet destroying this ship is very much a distraction."

"If Kim gets focused on the idea that she must astral project to save this ship, there's a good chance that she won't be able to relax enough to astral project," Kyra added.

"I didn't know," said Capt. Shevron.

"Well, let's hope that Kim will be able to astral project," said Kyra.

Forty minutes later, aboard the Galactica, Dr. Clu-Isic was in the Galactica's library taking notes and was learning all he could of human medicine. He had a picture of human innards on the screen when Kim astral projected behind him. Kim saw the picture and said, "Okay, that's another appetite killer."

Dr. Clu-Isic looked back and when he saw Kim's astral projecting spirit he asked, "Kim, what are you doing?"

"I'm on Cloud Nine," Kim began. "From a fluke incident Cloud Nine made a FTL jump. Now we're stranded and we're in danger. I'm astral projecting here to give Cmdr. Adama our position so he can send help."

"Kim, perhaps you should explain in detail as to what's going on," said Dr. Clu-Isic as people in the library looked at Dr. Clu-Isic in a manner as if he was losing his mind for talking to himself.

Dr. Clu-Isic wrote down every word that Kim told him and when Kim was done, she said, "And that's all I know."

"Okay, Kim," said Dr. Clu-Isic. "I'll get this to Cmdr. Adama immediately."

"Thanks," said Kim. "I should wake up now and tell everyone that help is on the way."

Dr. Clu-Isic stood up and said, "Okay. Bye."

"Bye," said Kim as Dr. Clu-Isic turned to walk away. Just before focusing to wake up Kim mumbled. "Actually, I want to visit Beth before I wake up." Kim closed her eyes and concentrated on Beth, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes and saw that she was still in the Galactica's library. "Okay, fine. I'll try grandma." She closed her eyes again and concentrated. Again when nothing happened she tried concentrating on a list of five people on Earth one by one. When she failed to astral project on the fifth person, she gave up and concentrated on waking up.

Kyra, Seth, Pres. Roslin and Capt. Shevron were in the room when Kim came out of her meditation. Kyra saw Kim moving, but waited until Kim opened her eyes to ask, "Kim, were you able to contact with Dr. Clu-Isic."

Everyone heard the depressing tone in Kim's voice when Kim said without attempting to stand up, "Yeah. Dr. Clu-Isic is on his way now to give Cmdr. Adama the information he needs to find us."

Kyra stepped closer to Kim and said, "That's good news, Kim."

"I know that," Kim said in the same depressing tone.

"Kim, what's wrong?" asked Kyra.

"After I gave Dr. Clu-Isic all the information that you wanted Cmdr. Adama to know, I tried to astral project to Earth to talk to Beth," said Kim.

"Did Beth give you some bad news?" asked Kyra.

"Beth didn't give me any news," said Kim. "I wasn't able to get to Earth. I did the exact same thing to get to Beth that I used to get to Dr. Clu-Isic and I wasn't able to get to Beth."

Kyra sat down in the floor next to Kim and said, "Perhaps Beth is just too far away to get to without meditating on a photograph."

"But I'm able to get to her and the others while I was sleeping," said Kim. "I mean when I realized that I was astral projecting and not dreaming I was able to visit a couple of people on Earth just by concentrating on them."

"I'm no expert on the topic, Kim, but I think I read somewhere that people's brain waves measure differently when they're sleeping than when they're meditating or in a hypnotic state," said Seth. "That may count for the reason you can astral project to Earth when you're sleeping."

"I guess," said Kim.

Kyra rubbed Kim's back and said, "I'm sure Beth would have contacted you already if there was something wrong with your grandma."

Kim gave Kyra a surprised look. When Kyra gave Kim a look for her to debate what was said, Kim said, "I'm not liking that you can guess what I'm thinking."

Kyra and even Pres. Roslin slightly laughed. Kyra then said, "To stay ahead of my students, Kim, I must have a good idea of what they're thinking." Kim just gave Kyra a grin. "Well, I believe we imposed on Capt. Shevron long enough. We should go back to the garden."

"I find what Kim and Seth were doing fascinating, so no one was imposing," said Capt. Shevron.

"We're finished here, so Kyra's right," said Pres. Roslin. "We should go back to the garden."

After Kyra and Kim stood up, everyone left Capt. Shevron's quarters. Capt. Shevron went to the pilot's cabin as the others went back to the garden. However, before reaching the garden, Hilton, Julian and Casimir joined them.

Pres. Roslin and the others barely got a few feet in the garden when Zarek stepped up and said, "Madam President, it's been about an hour and I don't see any help from the Galactica."

"The message to the Galactica was sent not too long ago so we need to give them a little time to get here," said Pres. Roslin.

"How do we know that the Galactica will even get the message?" asked Zarek.

"They've gotten the message and they should be here shortly," said Pres. Roslin.

"By what means did you send the fleet a message?" asked Zarek.

"I'm not ready to disclose that information at this time," said Pres. Roslin.

"In the next few weeks, when you are no longer the president, I'm going to miss our enlightening conversations," said Zarek.

Kim looked at Zarek in a curious manner as Pres. Roslin said, "I'm sure you will."

Zarek just politely nodded and turned to walk away.

As Zarek was walking away, Kim asked, "Is your term of being the president ending soon?"

"It is and there be an election soon," said Pres. Roslin. "I'm not running in this election though. This time I nominated Aryan Kellogg to run for president."

"Who's Aryan Kellogg?" asked Kim.

Pres. Roslin looked over the crowd of people for a moment. When she saw Aryan, she pointed to him and said, "He is the man talking to the representative of Canceron, and young lady, I want you to give him a chance if or when he becomes president."

Kim smiled real big and said, "Yes, Ma'am." She then faced Kyra. "So mom, can Julian and I go back with Adonis and the others?"

"You can, but you'll have to talk to Hilton about Julian," said Kyra.

Before Kim was able to ask, Hilton said, "Go, Julian. Have fun."

"Okay," said Julian.

"Bye," said Kim as she and Julian were walking away.

As Kim and Julian were walking towards the groups of eight teenagers, Pres. Roslin, Kyra and Hilton joined the others.

As soon as Kim and Julian were walking up to the group Kim was talking to earlier, Starlette, a fifteen-year-old girl, said, "Welcome back, Kim."

"Thanks," said Kim. She then gestured towards Julian. "This is Julian."

Poppie, a fifteen-year-old boy, said as he pointed to twelve kids between the ages five and ten, "Julian, go over there with those kids." The kids Poppie pointed to were running around and playing tag.

Before Julian was able to respond, Kim said, "Julian stays here with me."

"Your little brother will be okay over there," said Poppie.

"He's actually my buddy, and I'm not shooing him away or abandoning him," said Kim.

"You want to be with kids your age, right Julian?" asked Poppie.

"I want to stay with Kim," said Julian.

"You heard him," said Kim. "Julian stays with me."

"Kim, my dad's wife's son Miguel will be over here irritating us, if he sees Julian with us," said Poppie.

"On Earth we call that stepbrother and perhaps he just wants you to play with him," said Kim.

"Kim, you're welcome to stay, but…" Poppie was able to get out.

"You don't have to finish saying it," said Kim. "Julian and I are going to go and join Miguel." She then put her arm around Julian's shoulder. "Come on Julian."

Adonis had a worried expression on his face as he watched Kim and Julian walking away. After a brief moment he gestured towards Kim and said, "I'm going to joined them."

"You don't have to go with Kim," said Poppie.

"Actually, I think I better," said Adonis. He then caught up to Kim. Kim gave Adonis a smile when she saw him. "So what are we going to do, Kim; play 'Chase and Touch' with the Julian, Miguel and Miguel's friends?"

"Actually, I'm going to see if they would want to learn an Earth game," said Kim.

"Well, we can't play 'Hide or Evade' or what you called it, hide-and-seek," said Adonis.

"Actually, I was thinking of the game Simon says," said Kim.

"How do you play that game?" asked Adonis.

Kim explained the rules to Adonis as they were walking towards Miguel and the other kids. When Kim, Adonis and Julian stepped up, Kim asked, "Who wants to learn an Earth game?"

The twelve kids stopped what they were doing and walked up to Kim, Adonis and Julian. As they were gathering around, an eight-year-old girl asked, "What kind of game?"

"It's called Simon says," said Kim.

"How do you play?" asked a nine-year-old boy.

Kim took a few minutes and told everyone the rules. She even gave a couple examples. Once Kim got done explaining how to play, a ten-year-old boy asked, "What are you three names?"

"Oh, I'm Kim," she said.

Kim faced Adonis, but before Kim was able to introduce him, Adonis said, "And I'm Adonis."

"My name is Julian," he said.

The twelve kids began to say what their names were. After everyone said his or her name, they began to organize themselves in column and rows.

Kim was the one who was gong to call out Simon says, but before she began, Captain Shevron made the ship wide announcement, "This is the captain. I'm happy to report that the electronic ship has just arrived to aid us. It will be now just a matter of time that we'll rejoin the fleet."

After the announcement was over, Kim began the game.

The first game was over rather quickly and as they continued to play another round of Simon says, the game attracted the curiosity of the older kids and some of the adults. Kyra, Seth, Casimir, Hilton, Pres. Roslin, and a few of the members of the quorum of twelve were among the spectators. When they began the third round most of the older kids and a few young adults between the ages of eighteen and twenty-two had joined in.

They were on their fourth round of Simon says when Apollo and Starbuck entered the garden. As Apollo and Starbuck were stepping up to Pres. Roslin, their attentions were drawn to the game. After Apollo and Starbuck watched for a short time Apollo faced Pres. Roslin and said, "Madam President, there's a Raptor waiting to take you and the quorum of twelve back to the fleet."

Kim was part of the group who was doing what Simon says and was put out of the game when she missed one of the calls. Kim was walking towards Apollo and Starbuck as Pres. Roslin was answering, "Okay, Captain. Give us about thirty minutes."

"Yes, Madam President," said Apollo.

Kyra and Seth was a short distance from Apollo and Starbuck as Kim stepped up, and said, "Hi, Apollo; hi Starbuck."

"Hi, Kim," Apollo and Starbuck said almost in unison.

Starbuck continued to ask as she gestured towards the group who was playing, "What kind of activity is that?"

"Oh, we're playing Simon says," said Kim. "It's kind of an elimination game. You do what Simon says and if you do something when Simon doesn't say, you're out of the game. The person who doesn't get eliminated gets to be Simon in the next round."

"That's sound like an interesting game to play or watch, but Starbuck and I have work to do to get the ship back with the fleet."

"What would be great, if we can get this ship back with the feet along with getting the entire Cylon fleet in front of the comet's path as the comet passes by," said Kim. Apollo and Starbuck looked at each other as if both of them had gotten an epiphany at the same time. Kim wasn't paying attention to the expression on their faces and as Kim turned towards the other kids she continued to say, "Bye. I'm going back over there."

Pres. Roslin saw the expression on Apollo's and Starbuck's faces and as Kim was walking away, Pres. Roslin said, "I know what you two are thinking and it would be impossible to get even one Base Star in front of that comet when they send out their scouts."

Kyra and Seth were hearing everything and as they were stepping closer to Apollo, Apollo said, "Those decoy devices that Dr. Atkins came up with last year will fool any scouts and the electronic ship is able to jam the Cylons' radar to prevent the Cylons from seeing the comet in time for them to evade it."

"Captain, those decoy devices will be a one-shot ploy and we have plans to use that ploy to lead the Cylons away from Earth when we find Earth," said Pres. Roslin.

"Madam President, I believe we can get enough of the Cylon Base Stars in front of the comet to inflict major damages to their numbers," said Apollo as he glances at Kyra and Seth. He then faced Pres. Roslin again. "The ploy to lead the Cylons away from Earth will only be a delaying tactic."

"If your father approves this plan of yours, I'll support it," said Pres. Roslin.

Apollo glanced at Kyra and said, "It's more Kim's plan, but thank you, Madam President."

"You're welcome," said Pres. Roslin. "Anyway Captain, I'll see you at the Raptor in thirty minutes."

Apollo nodded. He then faced Kyra and said, "Kim, came up with a great strategic military plan and she doesn't even know it."

Kyra smiled and said, "I heard what was said."

Apollo grinned and said, "Well, I'll see you later."

"Bye," said Kyra.

As the minutes passed, the group that was playing Simon says played two more rounds before breaking up. The guests in the garden had also begun leaving in large numbers and the garden was opened to the general population. Kyra, Kim, Seth, Casmir, Adonis, Hilton, Julian and Bethany had stayed in the garden. Kim, Adonis and Julian were still joining in on the activity that the remaining twenty kids between the ages seven and fifteen were doing.

A few of the pre-teenaged kids began singing children songs from the colonies. Kim stood and listened to the songs and after the kids sang for a few minutes, one of the kids asked Kim to sing a song from Earth.

Kim thought for a second. She then said, "I know a song we all can sing. We can even make a game out of it."

"We don't know any Earth songs," said one of the kids.

"This is a simple song and quick to learn and it's one that doesn't end unless we end it," said Kim.

"What song is that?" asked Adonis.

"It's a kid's song for little kids and it's called 'Old McDonalds had a farm.' I'll start it off and say the animals I know. Once you all think you have the idea of what I'm doing, just join in with an animal that would have been found in the colonies." Kim saw that everyone was looking at her in a confused manner. "Okay, let me sing two verses and then jump in."

Kim started to sing and once again she sparked curiosity from the surrounding people. Kim was focused on the kids who were with her and never saw the group of spectators that was forming. Kim sang two verses using cows and pigs. Adonis figured out what Kim was doing and was the first to join in with an animal that was native to Geminon. After Adonis was done, another kid joined in with an animal native to Caprica. On the fifth verse of the song, Kim turned and saw the spectators.

Most of the spectators were looking at Kim. Kyra and Seth saw Kim's face turning red along with seeing the intimidation in Kim's eyes. Kyra quickly got Kim's attention and mouthed out the words, "Relax; you're doing good."

Kim grinned. She then glanced back at the crowd for a brief moment before refocusing on the kids and the song.

Seth got Kyra's attention and said, "Kim drew more spectators during the Simon says game and she didn't get stage fright during that."

"She also wasn't the focal point of people's attentions as she was a minute ago," said Kyra.

"That's true," said Seth. "I think I even saw Kim missing some of the Simon says calls on purposed when there were only a few people left in the game."

"I noticed that too," said Kyra.

"So I wasn't mistaken?" asked Seth.

Kyra grinned and as she shook her head, she said, "You weren't mistaken."

When Kyra stared for a moment in Seth's eyes, Seth gave Kyra a kiss. The kiss last a few seconds.

The song that Kim started went for twenty-eight verses, and it ended when Capt. Shevron made a ship wide announcement that they were preparing for a FTL jump.

After the jump, several of the people left the garden to prepare to go to their respective ships.

As Kim, Adonis and Julian stepped up to Kim and Seth, Kim asked, "So are we leaving now?"

"I want to say bye to Bethany and then we'll leave," said Kyra. "Adonis, you're welcome to go back to the Solar Flare with us."

"I should go and ask my dad," said Adonis.

"I'm going to go with Adonis," said Kim.

Kyra grinned and nodded. As Adonis and Kim turned and walked towards Casimir, Kyra and Seth walked towards Bethany.

In the wardroom aboard the Galactica, Apollo and Starbuck were pitching a battle plan that they had put together for Cmdr. Adama, Col. Tight and Pres. Roslin. Col. Tigh watched with great skepticism as they went over the plan.

The plan took several minutes to go over and when Apollo and Starbuck were done, Cmdr. Adama approved the plan.

Apollo and Starbuck left the wardroom and went directly to implement their plans. Cmdr. Adama and Col. Tight left to return to CIC. Pres. Roslin left to return to Colonial One.

On Cloud Nine, Kyra, Kim, Seth, Adonis and Bethany walked into the shuttle's waiting area. Seth was carrying Lydia to give Bethany's arms a break. The waiting area was standing room only and as they walked in Kim commented, "It's like grand central station in here."

"Is grand central station anything like the hub center?" asked Adonis.

"It depends on what hub center means," said Kim.

Kyra rubbed Kim's back and said, "Most likely it is, Adonis." Kyra gestured towards a relatively quiet corner. "Let stand over there."

Thirty minutes later, a few Raptors were deploying decoy devices in the path of the comet. The devices will imitate a signal of each ship in the fleet. The electronic ship and also returned to that region in order to jam the Cylon's radar to keep the comet from being detected. The crewmembers of the electronic ship positioned the ship between the comet and the decoy devises. Pres. Roslin put her part of the plan in motion by announcing to everyone in the fleet that several large Earth warships that were capable of defeating the Cylons were found in the region of where Cloud Nine had jumped into when the propulsion system had shorted out and that the entire fleet will be making a FTL jump into that region at a certain time to follow the ships to Earth.

Every hidden Cylon in the fleet heard the announcement and the ones who were able to send signals to the shadowing Cylons had done so.

On board the Solar Flare, Kyra, Kim, Seth and Adonis were stepping off the shuttle. As they enter the corridor, Nolan Napier saw them. Nolan walked up to them with a big smile on his face and said, "The news about the people from Cloud Nine finding Earth warships is spreading like fire in the fleet."

Kyra, Seth and Adonis looked at Nolan in a confused manner. Kim looked at Nolan as if he had lost his mind and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Pres. Roslin had made a fleet wide announcement about Earth warships being found," said Nolan.

It had dawned on Seth and Kyra what was going on. Seth was the closest one to Kim as Kim was able to get out, "That nev…"

Seth quickly covered Kim's mouth and said, "Kim, Pres. Roslin made the announcement so we don't have to keep quiet about it."

"Seth, you can let go of Kim now, so I can talk to her and Adonis in private," said Kyra.

As Seth was removing his hand, Nolan looked at Kyra in a curious manner and asked, "Kyra, what's going on?"

"Everyone aboard Cloud Nine was instructed to keep quiet about it and even deny it if the word got out," said Kyra. "It seems that Pres. Roslin decided to come forward with the information after all." Kyra then saw Kim looking her as if she lost her mind. "Kim; Adonis, come with me so I can talk to you two in private."

As Kyra, Kim and Adonis were walking out of earshot of Nolan, Kim said, "Mom, there weren't any Earth warships found."

Kyra slightly grinned and said, "I know that…"

"Well, it's wrong to tell the people in the fleet that we did," said Kim.

"Kim, you commented to Apollo about putting Cylon base stars in front of the passing comet and Apollo thought it was an idea worth considering," said Kyra. "Most likely the news of Earth warship being found is a ruse to lure the base stars in."

"Oh," said Kim as it dawn on her of what was happening. "But shouldn't they be trying to get the message to the Cylons instead of announcing it to the citizens in the fleet?"

"There are hidden Cylons in the fleet so I'm pretty sure that they'll get the word about it," said Kyra.

"So I have to be quiet about Earth warships being found as being a lie," said Kim.

Kyra grinned and said, "Exactly."

"Mom, what about the other people who were on Cloud Nine?" asked Kim. "They might spoil Apollo's plan."

"I think all the influential people will be told of the plan and I'm sad to say that the people who aren't influential will most likely go ignored," said Kyra.

"Well, I'm not an influential person," said Kim. "So…"

"Kim, you actually are an influential person," said Kyra.

"I'm only a teenager, so how am I influential?" asked Kim.

"The captain of each ship and his or her family members are considered influential people," said Kyra.

"Plus you have psychic visions," Adonis added.

"Well, not too many people know about Kim's vision and that also needs to stay that way," said Kyra. "Anyway Kim, you and Adonis need to keep the truth about what was actually found to yourselves."

Kim nodded and said in unison with Adonis, "Yes, Ma'am."

"Okay," said Kyra. "Kim, once you change back into your everyday clothes, you and Adonis are free to go to the recreation room."

Kim grinned and said, "Thanks."

Kyra looked at her watch and said, "You're welcome and I want you home in three and a half hours."

"Three and a half hours it is," said Kim. She, Kyra and Adonis then walked back to Seth and Nolan.

Three hours later, the fleet made a FTL jump into a new region; however, the mining ship and the mining crew on Kobol Minor were left behind to finish. The shadowing Cylons took the jump as a sign that the fleet had jump into the region that they were previously told about.

Apollo and Starbuck were on a Raptor that jumped into the sector with the electronic ship and as the Raptor was landing on the ship, sixteen base stars appeared in the region.

The comet was minutes away from crashing into the electronic ship and as the crew of the ship prepared for a FTL jump, the base stars went after the decoy devices as expected.

The captain of the electronic ship allowed the comet to get dangerously close to the ship before ordering the jump. When they did jump, they made a short jump in the same region only to get out of the comet's path. The Cylons in the closest seven base stars crashed into the comet without realizing the situation. Four other basestars crashed into the comet as the Cylons attempted to veer away from it. The Cylons in the remaining five base stars were able to make a quick FTL jump into a random region to escape the comet. When the crewmembers of the electronic ship saw the outcome, they left the region to catch up to the fleet.

Ten minutes after the electronic ship rejoined the fleet, Pres. Roslin made a public apology for misleading the citizens of the fleet and then told them the reason for the deception along with the results of it.

On the Solar Flare, Kim and Adonis were walking into Kyra and Kim's quarters. Kyra was grading papers and when Kim and Adonis stepped in, Kyra looked at her watch and said, "You're home fifteen minutes early."

"People are talking about ten base stars being destroyed by the comet," said Kim. "I was wondering if that was true."

"I haven't heard yet," said Kyra. "Anyway, you and I… and Adonis if he wants to come with us, will be going to the mess hall and I don't want to hear that you're not hungry because you're eating tonight."

"Actually, I am a little hungry," said Kim.

As Kyra stood up, she said, "Good."

A few minutes later, as Kyra, Kim and Adonis were walking away from the quarters, Beth gradually appeared in front of Kim. When Beth was in view, Kim blurted out, "It's about time."

Kyra looked at Kim in a manner as if she had lost her mind. Adonis also looked at Kim in a confused manner and asked before Kyra was able to questioned Kim, "Who are you talking to, Kim?"

Kim stared at Beth when she said, "Beth is finally here and I'm dying to find out what happened at grandma's house."

Beth walked beside the group as she answered, "This is the first chance that I had to get here to tell you about it. The guy you saw sneaking around grandma's house was actually a freshman college student. For a prank he was to spray-paint the dean's front door, but he got the address wrong. Anyway, I can't stay. Ask Kyra if she wants me back tomorrow at the same time we had discussed."

"Beth can't stay," said Kim. "Before she leaves though, she wants to know if you still want her back tomorrow at the time that was discussed."

"Yes," said Kyra. "That would be great."

"Okay, Sis," said Beth. Kyra grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," said Kim.

As Beth was fading from Kim's sight, Kyra asked, "Did Beth tell you what you wanted to know?"

"Yeah," said Kim. "The guy who was sneaking around my grandma's house was a freshman college student. For a prank he was to spray-paint the dean's front door, but he got the address wrong."

"Is a dean, a person?" asked Adonis.

Kim nodded and said, "The dean is a person in charge of a college."

"Now what is a freshman?" asked Adonis.

"A first year student at a high school or college," said Kim. "Some college freshmen usually try to get into a fraternity… an exclusive organization at the college. For a freshman to join a fraternity, they have to do things to get in. Some of those things are pranks and I bet that the freshman sneaking around my grandma's house had something to do with a fraternity prank."

"That sounds like a ritual that can get people in trouble," said Kyra.

"All the comedies movies that are made of fraternity pranks normally have students being expelled because of a vicious prank," said Kim. "I don't know what happens in real life."

Kyra put her arm around Kim and said, "Something tells me that students get expelled in real life over certain pranks too."

Kim looked at Kyra and grinned. She then asked, "The colonies didn't have fraternities?"

"Universities in the colonies did have groups that could be considered fraternities, but pranks were done more on individual level and less of a ritual to be able to join one," said Kyra.

As the minutes passed, Kyra, Kim and Adonis joined Seth in the mess hall. After eating, Kyra, Kim and Seth went back to Kyra's quarters. Adonis went to his quarters.

In Kyra and Kim's quarters, Kim worked on her essay while sitting in the floor in the common room. Kyra and Seth were sitting on the couch and enjoying a casual conversation. Kim looked up from her essay and joined in the conversation from time to time. Kim worked on her essay for almost two hours when Kyra talked her into taking a break from the essay. After Kim put the essay papers up, she went into her room. While sitting on her bed, she drew a picture of Breeze and Curtis while getting married.

Kim was drawing for an hour when Kyra stepped into Kim's quarters and said, "Kim, I want you to get ready for bed."

"Mom, how difficult would it be to send Breeze and Curtis a wedding gift?" asked Kim.

Kyra looked at Kim in a curious manner and asked, "You want to send them a wedding gift?"

"Well, I'm drawing this picture of the wedding and I thought it would be nice for them to have it," said Kim.

Kyra stepped closer and asked, "Can I see what you drew?"

As Kim was handing Kyra the picture, she said, "It's not completely done yet though." Kyra looked at the picture in a confused manner. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, there's nothing wrong," said Kyra. "This is a great close up picture of the wedding. I'm just amazed that you were able to draw this image when you were never this close to them or watching them from this angle."

"Well, I know what Breeze, Curtis and Casimir look like so I have no problems at drawing them, and the angle I'm drawing it from is more of a guess," said Kim.

"This is a pretty good guess," said Kyra.

Kim grinned. She then asked, "When I get done can I send them this picture?"

Kyra sat on the edge of Kim's bed and grinned. She then said, "I'll make sure that they get it."

Kim grinned and said, "Thanks. Well, I actually need to use the bathroom before I get ready for bed."

"Before you do that, I want you to know that I'm very proud of what you did today," said Kyra.

Kim looked at Kyra in a curious manner and said in a skeptical tone, "Thanks. What did I do?"

Kyra grinned. She then said, "For a short time, you got people's minds off of our bad situation by teaching everyone in the garden a new game and a new song… well, they were new to us anyway."

"I started the game because I was bored and was looking for something to do," said Kim. "I didn't think that all of those people were going to join in like that. The song got started because one of the kids asked me to sing an Earth song. I chose the 'Old McDonald had a farm' song because I was actually interested to see how that would sound."

Kyra smiled. She then said, "Well, regardless of what motivated the activities, you helped to ease the tension with the people in the garden. I'm also glad that you didn't get overly nervous when you noticed all of those spectators."

"At first I did get very nervous when I saw everyone staring at me, but after you told me to relax and that I was doing good, the crowd didn't seem as big," said Kim.

Kyra grinned and said, "I'm glad." Kyra stood up. "Anyway you better use the facility so we can go to bed."

As Kim was getting up, she said, "Okay." Kim then followed Kyra out of the bedroom.

17


	46. THE GENETIC DUPLICATE DAY 11 part 1

**A/N** When Baltar fell asleep after winning the election, I thought that the one year jump into the future was him dreaming. My thoughts were when season 3 began again that he was going to wake from his nightmare of the colonies being destroyed on New Caprica under his rule and renounce his presidency while making Roslin the official winner. After seeing the first four episodes in season 3 I'm certain that the series isn't going in that direction, but I'm continuing my story with that alternate version in mind along with Cloud-Nine not being destroyed. (I'd also noticed that the names of Greek Gods like Apollo and Athena are only being used as call signs so I'm continuing my story in that manner. Why I'm bringing up the Greek Gods will be apparent in the story.)

THE GENETIC DUPLICATE – Day 11 Part 1

Nine hours had passed since the colonials had used the comet to destroy several base stars. The new workday was routine for the people in the fleet; however, the captains of four ships had reported FTL drive malfunction since the last jump, but the repairs needed for the drives were minor and was estimated to be working again soon. The Solar Flare was one of the four ships.

Neither Harold nor Calvin had a specialized skill from Earth that could be useful among the colonials. Laborers on the mining ship and other work ships were always in demand so both Harold and Calvin took a position as laborers on the mining ship.

In the brig on board the Galactica, the dogs that Jess was taming began to show obedience towards her. Although Denton had warned Jess against it, Jess had left the dogs' muzzle off while working with them.

Aboard the Solar Flare in the in the mess hall, Kyra and Kim had joined Seth at his table with their food rations. Kyra was slightly taken off guard when Seth gave her a passionate kiss just after she took a seat next to him.

Kim was smiling from the sight and when Seth saw her expression, Kim said, "That's so cute."

Kyra grinned before saying, "Just eat your food, Kim."

"Yes, ma'am," said Kim.

As Kim was taking a bite of food, Seth said, "Kim, I found out where to get the beads for you to make that rosary. I should be able to get you those beads in a couple of days."

Kim swallowed the bite she took and said, "Cool."

Kim's attention was then drawn behind Seth when she saw Hilton and Julian approaching. Hilton was carrying the food tray with their food. Kyra and Seth turned to see what Kim was staring at as they were stepping up.

"Do you mind if we join you?" asked Hilton.

"Not at all," said Kyra. "Have a seat."

Julian took a seat next to Kim. Hilton took a seat next to Julian Before they began eating, Kim asked, "Are you ready to read some more today, Julian."

"I am," said Julian.

"Oh, Julian's reading has showed a nice improvement," said Hilton. "You have been doing a good job teaching Julian to read, Kim."

Kim grinned and said, "Thanks."

"Kim, can you teach me more games and songs from Earth?" asked Julian.

"Sure…" Kim was able to get out.

"Kim, right now I want you to eat," Kyra quickly said. "You can teach Julian songs and games later."

"I wasn't going to do it now," said Kim.

"I'm just making sure," said Kyra. "Oh and when you do teach Julian songs make sure it's age appropriate."

Kim said with a smirk, "Well, he has to learn, 'The Old Lady Who Swallowed a Fly.' Every kid should learn that song."

Kyra gave Kim a skeptical look before facing Seth and asked, "How inappropriate is that song for Julian to learn?"

Seth shrugged and said, "That song doesn't sound familiar to me."

Kyra faced Kim again and said, "Okay, Kim. Not now, but I do want to hear that song before you teach it to Julian."

"That song is a children song," said Kim.

"I'm guessing a fly is an insect of some kind and in that song someone eats an insect," said Kyra. "So it's going to be hard for you to convince me that that song is a children's song."

"It is," Kim insisted.

"Well, it being a children song or not, I still want to hear that song first," said Kyra.

Kim showed a dubious grin and said, "Perhaps I should run other songs by you too, like…"

Kyra didn't allow Kim to finish as she said, "Kimberly, be nice and eat your food."

Kim continued to grin as she said, "You don't even know what songs I was going to name."

"I know you," said Kyra. "Now eat."

"Fine," said Kim. She then took a bite of food.

During the meal Kim was quiet and listened to the conversation that Kyra, Seth and Hilton were having.

After the meal, Julian went with Kyra, Kim and Seth back to Kyra and Kim's quarters. Kyra and Seth sat on the couch and talked as Kim helped Julian to read. After Kim and Julian read for an hour, Kim walked Julian back to his quarters. As Kim was walking back into her quarters, Kyra said, "Okay, Kim. I want to hear that song."

Kim smiled and said, "Okay." She took a seat on the couch next to Kyra before singing the song.

Kyra listened to four verses before saying, "You can stop, Kim."

Kim stopped singing and said, "There're a few more verses."

"I assumed that, but I heard enough," said Kyra. "That's also a bizarre song…"

"It is a children's song though," said Kim.

"Yes, Kim, I can tell and although it's a bizarre song, it's okay for you to teach it to Julian," said Kyra.

"I knew once you heard it, it would be," said Kim.

Kyra grinned. Seth waited for a brief moment and when nothing else was said, he said, "You never answered my questioned, Kyra."

Kim gave Seth a confuse look and asked, "What questioned."

"He asked me for suggestions on what he can do on this ship or in the fleet since lawyers are not in high demand in the fleet," said Kyra.

Kim grinned and said in a playful manner, "I have a few suggestions for you."

Seth grinned and said, "Be nice now."

"And you'll be in trouble if you don't," said Kyra.

Kim continued to grin and said, "I'm only joking. And I do have one serious suggestion."

"Kim, go to your room…" Kyra was able to get out.

"You're grounding me for making a joke?" Kim questioned.

Kyra gave Kim a curious look before saying, "Of course not, my very smart fourteen-year-old." Kim slightly smirked. "I just want to discuss this with Seth in private. So please go to your room and read or draw."

"Don't we have class?" Kim questioned.

"We still have a few minutes before we have to leave," said Kyra. "So now go to your room."

"Okay," said Kim as she stood up. "Seth, you could always make and sell flutes or woodcarvings. If you don't want to do that, then I think heard that personnel in maintenance is always in demand."

"Kim," Kyra quickly exclaimed.

Before Kyra had a chance to finish, Kim said, "I'm going." Kim turned and walked into her room.

A few light years away from the fleet, the Cylons had regrouped and were getting organized to retaliate against colonial fleet.

Two and a half hours later, aboard the Solar Flare, Kim and her classmates were returning to the classroom from their first break of the day. Kim was several feet from her chair when Kyra saw her abruptly stopping along with facing an overhead speaker in a disquieting manner. Kyra glanced at the speaker just as the alarm sounded to warn the residents of an attack.

"In an orderly fashion, everyone is to go to the mess hall," said Kyra.

Kyra and her students were halfway to the mess hall when the Solar Flare began getting hit by Cylon raiders. The viper pilots were doing what they could to protect each ship that wasn't able to jump.

Kim was walking behind Diamond and when the Solar Flare was shaken by a powerful hit, a light fixture over Diamond's head had broken loose from its mounts. Kim saw the light fixture and sections of the ceiling as it was coming down and rushed to knock Diamond out of the way. Diamond was knocked to the ground, free from the light fixture, but Kim didn't get away in time and was struck in the head and knocked unconscious. Cleona, Taundra and Rachida were behind Kim and witness everything.

Kyra had one of the older kids to continue to the mess hall with the young kids along with sending Adonis to get Dr. Randall. Kyra stayed with Kim. Kyra was alone with Kim for a short time when the Solar Flare was able to make a FTL jump.

As the minutes passed, Dr. Randall stabilized Kim's condition and then had her sent to the Galactica for treatment. Kyra ended the class for the day and she, Seth and Adonis went with Kim to the Galactica.

Forty minutes after Kim's injuries Diamond was lounging in the Solar Flare's recreation room when Nathan, Wiley, Agnes, Cleona, Taundra and Rachida walked in. Davida, Tiara, Faxon and Syekydia were already there playing a game and witness Rachida stepping up to Diamond and saying, "It should've been you and not Kim who was struck in the head when part of the ceiling came down."

Diamond stood up and made a gesture that she was about to bully Rachida, but before she had a chance to, Cleona stepped up and said, "Sit your ass down because you're not going to do a thing."

Diamond slightly laughed and asked, "And you're going to stop me?"

Taundra stepped up beside Cleona and said before Cleona could respond, "She and me."

The adults in the room became focused on the situation, but each one decided to wait and see as to how the situation played out before stopping it. Diamond gave Taundra a dubious grin and said, "I can take all three of you."

Before Diamond was able to say or do anything else, Agnes stepped up to back the others followed by Davida, Tiara and Syedydia. Taundra gave Diamond a cocky smirk and asked, "Can you take us all."

Everyone saw in Diamond's eyes that she was cowering down. She fidgeted for a brief moment just before walking wide around the group to leave the room. Diamond heard the cheer of victory as she was stepping into the corridor.

Aboard the Galactica, Kim laid unconscious in a room of one of the wards in sickbay. Kyra, Seth and Adonis were sitting in the waiting area. Kyra was an emotional wreck as Seth held her hand while trying to calm her.

Adonis saw Dr. Salik stepping into the room and as he gestured towards him he said, "Ms. Lockwood, Dr. Salik is coming."

Kyra, Seth and Adonis stood up and as Dr. Salik stepped up, Kyra asked, "How is she, Doctor?"

Dr. Salik took a breath before saying, "Kim has a severe concussion; however, we won't know the severity of her injury until she wakes up."

Adonis spoke up in a slightly agitated tone, "You as a doctor don't have an idea of how severe she's hurt?"

Kyra rubbed Adonis' back and said, "Relax, Adonis."

"Adonis does raise a good point," said Seth. "You can't give us your educated guess."

"I prefer to wait and give facts and not educated guesses," said Dr. Salik.

"You can't give us percentages of when she'll be up and back to her normal self?" Seth questioned.

"Percentages," Dr. Salik mocked as he crossed his arms. "Okay, the percentages of her ever being her normal self are actually twenty-five percent."

"What do you mean?" Kyra quickly questioned.

"Kyra, I'd preferred to have waited until Kim was awake so I know better of what's going on, but what I see so far, there's seventy-five percent chance that Kim's great memory won't be as great anymore," said Dr. Salik. "In fact, depending on the severity of her injuries, she may have learning difficulty from here on; however, I won't know that for sure until she's awake."

"When do you expect her to wake up?" asked Kyra.

"I have given some strong medication for the inflammation and the pain which will most likely keep her out for at least six hours," said Dr. Salik. "If you haven't eaten yet then perhaps you should."

"Perhaps we should get away from here for a short time, Kyra," said Seth.

"You can, but I'm staying," said Kyra.

"Well, I'm not going to leave you alone," said Seth.

Kyra just grinned as Dr. Salik said, "Okay, well, I'll keep you updated as I learn more."

Kyra nodded and said, "Thank you."

Dr. Salik grinned and walked away. As Kyra, Seth and Adonis were retaking their seats, Adonis said, "Kim is too determined to have a learning problem."

"I hope your right," said Kyra. "It will crush her heart if she can't become a doctor."

In Kim's room, Kim opened her eyes. Her first sight was of Cmdr. Adama, Dr. Salik and Cassandra. She then caught sight of a translucent figure of a man that faded too quickly for her to make out. Kim quickly sat up and quickly looked of where she saw the translucent figure. Dr. Salik quickly grabbed hold of Kim and said," Take it easy. You're safe." Kim looked at him in a curious manner. "Can you tell me what your name is?" Kim's expression changed from curious to confusion. She had also slightly rubbed her temple for a brief moment.

When Kim failed to speak, Cmdr. Adama asked, "Can she not be able to understand us?"

"I understand what was said," Kim quickly said. She then thought for another second before continuing. "I don't know what my name is. I don't have any memories before waking up."

Before anything else was said a woman with dark hair stepped into the room while carrying a clipboard and said, "Father, I'm sorry to bother you, but I need your signature on these forms so the people on the Rising Star can receive their supplies."

Cmdr. Adama stepped up to the woman and took the clipboard. As he began to sign the papers, Cassandra asked, "Since she knows how to speak, shouldn't she be able to remember her name?"

"That is odd, but that might be normal," said Dr. Salik.

Kim looked at Dr, Salik in a curious manner and asked, "What might be normal?" Kim then closed her eyes and cringed in pain.

"Your head is hurting you?" Dr. Salik questioned.

Kim nodded while her eyes were closed and said, "I'm trying to ignore it, but my head is pounding." She reopened her eyes and re-asked her question. "What might be normal?"

Cmdr. Adama was walking up as Dr. Salik said, "I'm not sure how to say this, but just to say it. You are a clone of a person." Kim closed her eyes again and covered her forehead. "Cassandra, go get some pain medicine for this young lady."

"I'm a clone… a genetic duplicate of… of Kimmm… berly. I'm a genetic duplicate of a girl name Kimberly," she said before Cassandra had a chance to walk away. Kim pointed to Cmdr. Adama. "You told me this already."

"We never spoke before, Kimberly," said Cmdr. Adama. "I'm Commander…"

"You're Cmdr. Adama," Kim finished his words. Cmdr. Adama looked at Kim in a stun manner as she pointed to the others. "You're Dr… Sssa… Dr. Salik and she's Cass… Casandra."

"How do you know this?" asked Cassandra.

"I'm having trouble remembering, but I know we know each other," said Kim.

"We found you on an…" Cmdr. Adama began.

"An alien ship," Kim again finished his words.

"I was going to say an unknown ship, but yes," said Cmdr. Adama.

"I can remember things as you bring them up, but I'm having trouble remembering on my own," said Kim.

"Kimberly, you remember me telling you this before?" Cmdr. Adama questioned.

"Yes," said Kim as she was in deep thought. "There was someone else in the room when you told me this. He was your son… I want to say Lee Apollo, but I don't think that's right."

"My son's name is Lee and his call sign is Apollo," said Cmdr. Adama. "Do you know who that woman is who came through here a moment ago?"

Kim thought for a second before shaking her head and saying, "Who is she?"

"That's my daughter, Alethea," said Cmdr. Adama. "Kimberly, do you know where you are?"

Kim looked over the room for a brief moment before saying, "We are on the Battlestar… Gga… lactic… ca… the Battlestar Galactica."

With fear in her voice, Cassandra asked, "How are you knowing this?"

"We know each other," said Kim.

"Kimberly, here and now is the first time that we ever talk to one another," said Cmdr. Adama.

"I remember you telling me that I'm a genetic duplicate before this time, Cmdr. Adama," said Kim.

"I don't know why you know the things you do or why you think you remember meeting me before, but that event never happen," said Cmdr. Adama.

"Then there's something weird going on then if we haven't met before," said Kim.

Cmdr. Adama slightly grinned and said, "That I agree with. Kimberly…"

"Kim… I think that most people had called me Kim," she said.

"Okay, Kim," said Cmdr. Adama. "Can you recall where you're from?"

Kim thought for a second before shaking her head. Cassandra gave Kim a grin and said, "Perhaps you'll remember later."

"Perhaps I can walk around the ship," said Kim. "Seeing things again might make me remember."

"You were never on this ship be…" Cmdr. Adama got out before he abruptly stopped talking and letting out a sigh. "You do seem to have an unnatural knowledge of things you shouldn't have, so perhaps by you walking around in the hopes of jarring your memory is not a bad suggestion."

"Perhaps your memory will return enough for us to find out why you know these things," said Cassandra.

"Dr. Salik, if you can spare Cassandra, I would like for Cassandra to give Kim a tour of the non-secure locations of this ship," said Cmdr. Adama.

"It is slow right now, so Cassandra is free to show Kim around," said Dr. Salik.

Cassandra stepped over to a table and as she picked up a pair of shoes, she said, "Kim, you'll need these."

Seconds later, after Kim got her shoes on she stood up and said, "These are nice and comfortable." Cassandra grinned and was about to say something, but Kim didn't give her a chance to. "And I remember saying that the first time too."

"Anyway, you should follow me," said Cassandra. Kim followed Cassandra out of the room.

Once the door was shut behind Kim and Cassandra, Dr. Salik asked, "What do you think of this? Can she be a genetic duplicate instead of a clone?"

"It's still too early to say," said Cmdr. Adama. "Anyway, I'll be in CIC if you need me." He then turned and left the sickbay.

Cassandra had been showing Kim around the ship for thirty minutes and had introduced her to more than twenty people before asking, "So does any of what you've seen look familiar?"

"It kind of does and don't at the same time… if that makes any sense." said Kim as a man stepped in the corridor in front of them.

Cassandra gestured towards the man and asked, "Do you recognize him?"

Kim gazed at the man before shaking her head and saying, "No. Who is he?"

"He is Lt. Terrance Thrace…" Cassandra was able to get out.

"Thrace… Thrace… Thrace," Kim said in a manner as if she was trying to remember something. "Oh… is he related to… uh… to Kara Thrace?"

"I don't know anyone name Kara Thrace," said Cassandra.

"Kara's call sign is…" Kim closed her eyes to remember before saying. "Her call sign is Star… buck."

Cassandra gestured towards the man and said, "Starbuck is his call sign."

Kim showed a distasteful expression on her face as she tried to remember. Cassandra was about to say something else when Kim said, "I'm certain that Starbuck's real name is Kara Thrace." She then described Kara to Cassandra.

"There's no one aboard this ship like the person you just described," said Cassandra. "Besides, you shouldn't have any knowledge of any of this, anyway."

"I do though and I'm also remembering some things differently," said Kim.

"Can you still not remember where you're from?" asked Cassandra. Kim thought for a second before shaking her head. "Well, we should continue on with the tour and maybe you will." Kim just nodded.

Kim was noticing that there were fewer doors than what she remember the Galactica having and after a fifteen more minutes of walking through the corridors, she commented, "I figured out why these corridors look somewhat different." Cassandra just gave Kim a curious look. "I remember more hatchway doors."

"The layout of the corridors is designed in a way that it doesn't really need anymore doors," said Cassandra.

"Well, to show you that I've been on this ship before today, I bet I can lead you to the mess hall from here," said Kim.

Cassandra grinned and said, "Okay, I'll indulge you. Lead me to the mess hall."

As Kim led Cassandra to the mess hall, she would hesitate for only a second when coming to intersecting corridors.

The entryway to the mess hall had no door and the walkway went to the right through the doorway and then left again.

Cassandra was slightly stunned when Kim stopped walking at the entryway and said as she gestured to it, "The mess hall is right there, but I remember a door right there. I also remember the walkway went straight too and not making all those turns as it is now."

"While we're here, do you want to eat?" asked Cassandra.

"I'm not really hungry," said Kim.

"Hungry or not, I think you should eat something while we're here," said Cassandra. "I'm a little hungry anyway."

"Fine," said Kim. Cassandra gestured for Kim to go first. Alethea, Apollo and two others, Lt. Taggart and Lt. Koran, were at a table eating. Four empty chairs were also at the table. When Kim and Cassandra were walking to the dining area with their rations Kim saw Apollo and pointed towards them. "Apollo and Alethea are sitting over there."

"I thought you have no memory of Alethea?" Cassandra questioned.

"I have a memory of Alethea walking into sickbay after I woke up," said Kim. She then showed a cocky grin. Cassandra grinned and shook her head. "Maybe Apollo can help me to remember, so can we eat with him?"

"Come on," said Cassandra. She then led Kim up to Apollo's table. "Everyone, this is Kimberly. She prefers to be called Kim though." Cassandra then pointed out who was who to Kim.

Almost in unison, the four said, "Nice to meet you, Kim."

Kim just slightly waved as Cassandra asked, "So do you four mind if we join you?"

All four said, "Take a seat."

After sitting down Kim took a bite of her food. She then had an unpleasant expression on her face.

"You don't like it?" asked Alethea.

"No offence for the food you eat, but this doesn't have much of a taste," said Kim. "It tasted as though it barely have any spices."

"Spices are hard to come by these days," said Apollo. Kim gave Apollo a look as if he was an apparition while in a deep thought. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"We had this conversation before and I'm also remembering that you are from the twelve colonies of Kobol," Kim began. "A robotic race known as the Cylons had destroyed the colonies. The ship we are on is the only surviving battlestar from the military fleet and this battlestar is protecting a large number of civilian ships."

Everyone gave Kim a concern look as Alethea asked, "Why are you bringing that up?"

"Alethea, as you know, Kim is not from the fleet and not one person had told her about the Cylons or what happen to our colonies since she's been awake," said Cassandra.

"Then how does she knows this?" asked Lt. Taggart.

"Events of me waking up on the Galactica are repeating for me, but there are a few things that are different," Kim said before Cassandra was able to respond. "I'm having memory problems though. I can't remember what happened before unless something triggers it."

"What kind of things that are different?" asked Alethea.

"The layout of the ship is slightly different," said Kim. "Also I remember Apollo from before, but I don't have any memory of you, Alethea. What do you do on the Galactica?"

"Oh, ah, my military duties are that I work in CIC along with being a trained viper pilot," said Alethea. "I'm also a teacher for the kids on the Galactica." Everyone at the table again saw the disturbed expression on Kim's face as she was remembering something else. "Are you okay?"

"I lived with a teacher name Kyra Lockwood," Kim blurted out. "I called her mom and we lived on the luxury ship called the… it's called the… damn it I know this."

"Kim…" Cassandra was able to get out.

Kim blurted out over Cassandra, "It's called the Solar Flare. Her… her dad… Matthew Lockwood is the captain of the ship."

"There's no ship by that name in the fleet," said Alethea.

Kim was about to say something when Apollo said, "The Solar Flare, fully loaded with passengers, was destroyed by the Cylons fifteen years ago. How did…"

Kim didn't allow Apollo to finish as she asked, "How was it destroyed fifteen years ago by the Cylons when the Cylons never showed themselves until five years ago?"

"Kim, the Cylon War has been going on for generations," said Apollo. Kim clenched her eyes closed. "Are you sure you okay?"

Without opening her eyes, Kim nodded. Seconds later she reopened them and said, "President Lydia Cashew…"

Lt. Koran interrupted Kim by asking, "Who's Lydia Cashew?"

"Lydia Cashew was President Karl Siegers' opponent forty-eight years ago in the presidential election," said Alethea. "She lost by less than five hundred votes."

"She didn't lose," Kim insisted. "She was the one who negotiated a ceasefire between the twelve colonies and the Cylons."

"Kim, there was never a ceasefire between the colonies and the Cylons," said Apollo.

Kim showed a disturbing expression before blurting out, "My god. I have to be in an alternate reality. That's why things are different. How did I get here?"

"If alternate reality is what I think it is, then there's no such thing," said Cassandra.

"I have to be in an alternate reality," Kim insisted. "Because in my reality Lydia Cashew became president forty-eight years ago and negotiated a ceasefire between the Cylons. The Cylons disappeared for about forty years. They returned five years ago; infiltrated the colonies and detonated nuclear bombs. The Galactica and about sixty civilian ships made it out."

"Sixty?" Alethea blurted out in surprise. "Only Sixty?" Kim just nodded. "The Galactica is protecting over two hundred civilian ships."

"Wait," Apollo blurted out. "Kim, the Cylons are only machines and therefore there is no way for the Cylons to infiltrate the colonies."

Kim thought for a second before saying, "Cylons in my reality had returned after forty years with human like modeled Cylons. You can't tell them apart from a human even if you dissect one. People have associated them with clones and there are twelve human models, and not all of the models have been identified."

"From what you're saying, perhaps you're a Cylon," said Lt. Taggart.

"I'm no Cylon," Kim quickly said in somewhat loud and an agitated tone.

Alethea was the first one to respond, "Kim, not so loud, and I'm sure Lt. Taggart doesn't think that you're a Cylon. He was just responding to what you had said."

"It would help if you could remember where you're from," said Cassandra.

Kim closed her eyes once again in hopes to remember. Everyone at the table gave her a curious look. Alethea waited a few seconds before saying, "Kim…" Kim interrupted Alethea as she spouted out her street address, city; state, country and planet she was from. "You're from Earth?"

"I'm from Earth and you guys are looking for Earth," said Kim. "There wasn't enough information on the alien ship though to retrace its path to Earth."

"Assuming you are from Earth and that you are from an alternate reality, how do you know the history in the colonies?" asked Lt. Taggart.

Kim thought for a moment before saying, "I read mom's history books." Kim smiled. "Reading is one of my favorite things to do."

"By mom, you mean Kyra Lockwood?" Lt. Taggart questioned.

Kim nodded and said, "Apollo, can we go and talk to your dad about trying to figure out how to get back to my reality."

"Kim, I have no explanation as to why you have knowledge of the things you do, but alternate reality as you call it, doesn't exist," said Apollo.

"For every thing that could happened, does happened, but in different realities," Kim spouted out. Kim continued before anyone had a chance to respond. "I heard that before, but I don't remember where."

Apollo looked at Cassandra and said, "When you and Kim get done eating, I think you need to go back to the life station and let Dr. Salik know as to what Kim thinks."

"Dr. Salik won't be able to help me get back to my reality…" said Kim.

Before Kim was able to finish her thought, she heard, Lt. Koran saying barely above a whisper, "He can help you get back to reality though."

Kim abruptly stood up and blurted out to Lt. Koran, "Screw you."

"Kim," Cassandra exclaimed in a disciplinary manner as Kim was walking away from the table. "Kimberly!" Kim continued to walk without responding. "Kimberly! Kimberly!"

As Kim continued to ignore Cassandra, Alethea stood up and said, "I'll go talk to her."

Alethea caught up with Kim and when Kim saw her, Kim exclaimed, "Go away."

"You're not allowed to roam this ship by yourself," said Alethea.

"Well, I'm not going back to the table," said Kim as she continued to walk towards the exit.

"That's okay," said Alethea. "I'll walk with you and if you want, you and I can talk."

"I'm not interested in talking," said Kim. "I want to go home, but you four think I'm insane."

"I never thought that and Lt. Koran should have never said what he did," said Alethea.

Kim stopped walking and asked, "So do you believe that I'm from an alternate reality?" Kim saw that Alethea was thinking of the proper words to say. Kim started walking again and said, "You think I'm insane too."

"I don't think you're insane," Alethea insisted.

"Well, you don't believe that I'm from an alternate reality," said Kim as she was approaching the exit.

"Kim, stop walking for a moment," said Alethea. Kim continued to walk out into the corridor. "Kim, please stop walking and look at me." Kim stopped and as she faced Alethea she crossed her arms. "I agree with Apollo with…"

Kim rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "Now there's a shocker."

Alethea gave Kim a warning look and said, "I'm on your side, so it would do you good to lose that attitude with me."

"How can you be on my side when you don't believe me?" Kim questioned.

"Kim, I agree that there's something going on, and when we find out what it is, I'm certain that you'll discover that you're not from an alternate reality," said Alethea.

"If I'm not from an alternate reality then why is past events different for me than it is for you?" Kim questioned.

"At the moment, I can't explain it, Kim," said Alethea. "Besides, you shouldn't have knowledge of things anyway."

"Well, I do, and I want to go home to the Solar Flare," said Kim.

Alethea looked at Kim in a sympathetic manner and said, "I know you do and if you let me and trust me, I'll help you to find out what's really going on."

"I know what's really going on, but you won't believe me," said Kim. She then gave Alethea a cocky grin. Alethea grinned and shook her head. "Alethea, is there a way to check to see if there is someone in the fleet?"

"I'm going to take a guess and say that you want to know if Kyra Lockwood is part of the fleet," said Alethea. Kim politely grinned and nodded. "Come with me."

Alethea led Kim through the winding corridors. As Kim walked she closely looked around at her surroundings. Alethea led Kim into a computer room. Once there, Kim watched Alethea as she searched for Kyra's name.

After a few minutes of watching, Kim asked in a depressed tone, "Kyra's not with the fleet, is she?"

"Her name isn't coming up," said Alethea. Alethea saw tears forming in Kim's eyes. "This doesn't mean anything though. All of the survivors are not listed."

"What about Matthew Lockwood?" asked Kim.

Alethea politely grinned and said, "I ran that name also and again there was nothing."

"I guess there would be no way to find out if they were even born in this reality?" asked Kim.

Alethea grinned before shaking her head and saying, "I'm afraid not." Alethea then saw a depressed look on Kim's face. "It will be okay. You're not alone."

"Unless people start believing that I'm from an alternate reality I might as well be alone," said Kim.

Before Alethea had a chance to respond, there was an announcement over the com-system for Cassandra to take Kim to the commander's quarters. Alethea got on the phone and reported that she'll take Kim to the commander's quarters.


	47. THE GENETIC DUPLICATE DAY 11 part 2

THE GENETIC DUPLICATE – Day 11 Part 2

Alethea led Kim into Cmdr. Adama's quarters. Cmdr. Adama was talking to Laura Roslin when they walked in.

Kim stopped walking and gazed at Laura just as Cmdr. Adama said, "Kim, let me introduce you to…"

"She's President Laura Roslin," Kim blurted out.

Laura laughed and asked, "Where did you get the idea that I'm the president?"

"You're not the president of the twelve colonies in this reality?" Kim questioned.

"That's an intriguing thought, but the only political career I had was being the colonial secretary…" Laura was able to get out.

"You were the colonial secretary of education and the forty-third person in line to assume the presidency," Kim finished what she was saying. "The Galactica was to be turned into a museum and you were coordinating it when the colonies were destroyed."

"You're right about who I am, but as far as I know the Galactica's wasn't being turned into a museum," said Laura.

"It wasn't," Cmdr. Adama said with a slightly annoyed tone.

"The Galactica being turned into a museum must be only true in my reality," Kim commented.

Cmdr. Adama and Laura gave Kim a curious look as Alethea said, "Kim has it in her head that she's from an alternate reality."

"I am," Kim insisted. "In my reality she is the current president of the colonies."

"Kim, when you first awaken, you couldn't remember your name or where you're from and now you're telling me that you're from an alternate reality?" Cmdr. Adama questioned.

"My memories are returning when something triggers them, but in some cases like the Galactica wasn't being turned into a museum are different from what I know," said Kim.

"So you now know who you are and where you're from," Laura questioned.

"My full name is Kimberly Elizabeth O'Brian," she said. "I'm from Earth and in my reality, I had told Pres. Roslin all about Earth. Oh and Cmdr. Adama in my reality you were curious to know if the people on Earth can help you fight the Cylons and I'm positive they can."

"I can tell that you believe in what you're saying, Kim, but I believe the experts when they say that alternate realities can't exist," said Laura.

"Well, this wouldn't be the first time that the colonial experts were wrong about something," said Kim.

"What other things were they wrong about?" Laura questioned. Everyone saw that Kim was thinking hard to remember a time when the colonial experts were wrong. "While you're thinking of an instance, Kim, you should know that I'm the custodian for the kids on the orphanage ship…"

"There's an orphanage ship in the fleet?" Kim questioned.

"Well, the ship's proper name is the Olympic Carrier, but we refer to it as the orphanage ship," said Laura. Everyone saw a slightly disturb expression on Kim's face as she was trying to remember something. "Is there anything wrong?"

"In my reality there was something about the Olympic Carrier, but I can't think what it is," said Kim.

"Kim, I think it would be best for you to forget what you think you know and learn what is true in… in this reality," said Cmdr. Adama.

"I want to go home," Kim said with conviction in her voice.

"And as soon as we find the location of Earth, we will take you home," said Cmdr. Adama.

Alethea saw the brokenhearted expression in Kim's face and said, "She's not referring to Earth, Father, as her home. She's referring to the luxury ship the Solar Flare."

Cmdr. Adama thought for a moment before saying, "The only ship I know that was called the Solar Flare was destroyed in a Cylon attack fifteen years ago."

"It wasn't destroyed in my reality and I lived there with a woman name Kyra Lockwood," said Kim. "I called Kyra mom. I can even draw you the layout of the ship…" Kim suddenly remembered something about herself. "Hey, I'm good at drawing, so I can draw you what the people look like too."

Cmdr. Adama sighed and said, "I have never seen someone as persistent and determined as you are to say something is true on a subject that is said to be false." Kim just grinned. "I feel that this will be a big waste of time, but I'll talk to Dr. Wilker about looking into the matter of if alternate reality is real or just an imaginative thought of a child."

"I'm fourteen, a teenager; I'm not a child," Kim insisted.

Cmdr. Adama gave Kim an uncertain look before saying, "Yes, well anyway, Kim, you will be going back to the Olympic Carrier with Ms. Roslin…"

"The Olympic Carrier was destroyed in my reality," Kim blurted out. "In fact, Cmdr. Adama, you… well not you, but your counterpart from my reality and Pres. Roslin had ordered its destruction because there was high speculations that the ship had been infiltrated by the Cylons when it failed to keep up with the fleet." Cmdr. Adama gave Kim an annoyed look. "Sorry. It hit me of what happened to the ship in my reality."

"We would've known without a doubt if the Cylons infiltrated a ship, so that should tell you that alternate reality can't be real." said Laura.

Alethea was about to say something when Kim said, "In my reality some of the Cylons are made into human clones and we don't know all the Cylon models. That was why…" Kim suddenly stopped what she was saying as she and the others saw a frightening expression on Cmdr. Adama's face.

Laura was the first to quickly ask, "Are you okay, Commander?"

Cmdr. Adama nodded and said, "When we first fled the colonies five years ago and came upon the ice planet filled with Dr. Ravishol's clones, we had also uncovered the Cylon plot to create organic humanlike Cylons. Only a handful of people knew that the Cylons had made that failed attempt."

"Well, in my reality the Cylons succeeded," said Kim. "I don't think that is known in my reality though that Dr. Ravishol is the one to create the humanlike Cylons."

"Father, I'm starting to believe that Kim is from an alternate reality," said Alethea.

Kim gave Alethea a pleasant smile as Cmdr. Adama said, "I'll admit that some of what Kim says is putting curious thoughts in my head, but I still believe that alternate reality can't be real. Something more sensible has to be going on. In any case, Kim, I'm releasing you in Ms. Roslin's care and I will get with Dr. Wilker about looking into the matter of alternate realities in spite of what I believe."

Kim grinned and nodded as Laura said, "Kim, we need to get going."

"Bye, Alethea," said Kim. "It was nice meeting you."

Alethea grinned and said, "It was nice meeting you as well."

As Laura and Kim were leaving Cmdr. Adama's quarters, Laura said, "Kim, as you know, I'm not the president and you didn't tell me anything of Earth, but I would like it if you did tell me about Earth."

Kim grinned. She then thought for a brief moment to remember as to what she had said before and repeated herself almost word for word.

Forty-five minutes later, the shuttle that Laura and Kim were on was turning onto its final approach to land on the Olympic Carrier. Kim finally finished talking about Earth and without much of a pause, Kim said, "Ms. Roslin, the Cylon destroyed the colonies in my reality when the humanlike Cylons infiltrated and denoted nuclear bombs in strategic location throughout the colonies. How did the Cylon destroyed the colonies in this reality if the Cylons couldn't infiltrate the colonies?"

"The Cylons requested an armistice and with an influential man and a good friend to the president named Dr. Baltar pushing for the armistice, the president of the twelve colonies went along with it." Laura didn't see the slightly disturbed expression on Kim's face as she continued to say, "During the day when the armistice was to be put into effect, our military fleet was gathered in one spot. Before anyone knew it wave after wave of Cylon raiders were pounding the military fleet as the Cylon base stars went after the civilian population. Cmdr. Adama was the only Battlestar commander to get his vipers into the fight. Within minutes the Cylons were able to destroy all of our military ships, except for the Galactica and each of our colonies was reduced to rubble."

"Dr. Gaius Baltar pushed for the armistice?" Kim questioned.

"I see you heard of him too," said Laura. Kim just grinned. "If you're right and you are from an alternate reality like you're insisting then I hope for that reality's sake that Dr. Baltar is not a traitorous bastard as he is in this reality."

"Dr. Baltar is a traitor in this reality?" Kim questioned.

"Dr. Baltar knew from the beginning what the Cylon was planning," said Laura. "He had planned to rule over the survivors as a dictator. How do you remember Dr. Baltar?"

Kim thought for a moment before saying, "In my reality he's a well known and respected scientist. The you in my reality had chosen him as her Vice President and when the presidential election came up two years ago, he ran against you… I mean the you in my reality. I was told by Taundra and Rachida that Dr. Baltar had actually won the election, but within hours after winning, he renounced his presidency and renamed the you in my reality as the winner. I tried to find out what happened, but the only thing I can get from people is that he had fallen asleep at his desk and had a nightmare of the complete destruction of the twelve colonies while living on the planet that he had named as New Caprica under his presidency. If he gave up the presidency just because of a bad dream, then that must have been one intense bad dream."

Laura smiled and said, "I was thinking the same thing."

Minutes later, Kim was following Laura as they were stepping onto the Olympic Carrier. Laura took an hour to give Kim a tour of the ship. Kim, as usual, looked around in a focused manner.

The seven hundred other kids between the ages of five and seventeen were attending their respective classrooms.

When Kim's tour of the ship came to an end, Laura led Kim into the classroom with fifty-two kids who were thirteen, fourteen and fifteen-years-old. Kim gazed over the room. Randy Brooks, the teacher, was stepping up to Kim and Laura when Kim saw someone she'd recognized and said barely loud enough for Laura to hear, "Faxon Rivers."

"You know Faxon?" asked Laura.

"In my reality, Faxon also lived on the Solar Flare," said Kim.

When Randy stepped up, Laura faced him and said, "Mr. Brooks, I brought you a new student. Her name is Kimberly O'Brian, but she prefers to be called Kim."

"Welcome, Kim," said Randy.

Kim politely grinned and said, "Thanks, Mr. Brooks."

"So how old are you?" asked Randy.

Kim had to take a brief moment to think about it. Randy was about to say something when Kim said, "I turned fourteen a couple of weeks ago."

Randy shook off his thoughts and said, "Kim, take one of the eight empty seats. I won't expect you to participate today, but I will expect you to participate starting tomorrow."

Kim just grinned and politely nodded as Laura said, "Kim, let me talk to you in private before you take a seat."

Kim looked at Laura in a curious manner and said in a skeptical tone, "Okay."

Laura led Kim out of earshot of everyone and said, "I want you to keep the fact of you being from Earth and from an alternate reality from everyone. Okay?"

"You now believe I'm from a different reality?" Kim questioned.

Laura slightly grinned and said, "You had correctly identified Faxon Rivers along with accurately saying things to a reasonable degree that you shouldn't know, so although I'm still a bit skeptical of you being from an alternate reality, I do know something is going on and I'm curious to find out what. Until we do find out what it is, I want you to keep everything to yourselves."

Kim nodded and said, "I will."

"You should take a seat and while you're here, I'll make you some sleeping arrangements," said Laura.

Kim grinned and said, "Bye."

"Bye," said Laura as Kim turned towards the seats.

Laura and then Randy waived bye before Laura walked out. Just after Kim took her seat, Randy went through the rules of the classroom for Kim to hear along with telling her when the breaks are. Before Randy resumed the class, he had the other kids introduce themselves to her while he put Kim's information in his records.

When Randy resumed the class, he lectured the class rather than allowing the students to get their studies from the computers.

During the lecture, Kim twice had thought she had seen a glimpse of a figure from the corner of her eye. When she abruptly turned her head to look, there was nothing there. Randy saw her both times and said after the second time, "Kim, it might do you good to pay attention."

"Yes, Sir," said Kim.

An hour later, Randy gave the students a break. When Kim stepped into the corridor eight girls approached Kim. Clara was the lead girl. She was three months from turning sixteen and the oldest of the eight girls by two months. When the group stepped up to Kim, Clara re-introduced herself. She was preparing to point out her friends again to Kim when Kim interrupted and said who was who.

Clara gave Kim an astonished look and questioned, "You memorized our names?"

Kim shook her head and said, "Not at all. I just remember who's who."

"You remember just our eight names or do you remember everyone in the class?" Brinna questioned.

Kim gazed over the other students for a moment before saying, "I can name you every person in this classroom and what seat they were originally sitting in when they told me their names."

"Wow, you have a great memory if you can do that," said Zoey.

Everyone saw a proud expression on Kim's face just before she commented aloud, "I do have a great memory."

Everyone gave Kim a curious look as Clara said in a skeptical tone, "Okay." She then said in a more normal tone, "So which colony are you from?"

"I have to say Gemenon, even though, I'm not from that colony," said Kim.

"Why are you saying that, if you're not from Gemenon?" asked Zoey.

"The person who I had called mom was from Gemenon," said Kim.

"So you were adopted?" Kerryn questioned.

"She was actually my guardian, but I still called her mom," said Kim. "So where each one of you are from?"

As Kim and the eight girls talked, Kim didn't give any of them a chance to question her about where she was from again as she kept asking her own barrage of questions. Not one girl got wise of what Kim was doing. Kim learned a lot from the eight girls in the fifteen minutes that Randy gave them for a break.

When Randy resumed his lecture he began with Algebra. Randy asked for a volunteer to work out a problem in front of the class and when no one volunteered, he called on Kim.

Kim stepped up to the front of the class and when she saw the entire class watching her, she turned slightly red from her stage fright. Randy noticed Kim's intimidated reaction from the others watching her and asked, "Kim, are you okay?"

"I need to be excused, Mr. Brooks," said Kim just before she dash out of the room while covering her mouth.

Randy followed her out and was able to watch her as she entered a female facility. Randy stepped back into the classroom and spoke out, "I need a volunteer from one of you young ladies to go and check on Kim for me."

Zoey was the first to stand up and said, "I'll do it, Mr. Brooks."

Randy just motioned her to go.

Inside the facility, Kim was throwing up in one of the stalls when Zoey stepped in and heard her. Zoey stepped closer to the stall and said, "Mr. Brooks sent me in here to find out if you okay."

After spitting a few times Kim answered, "I attempted to, but I can get in front of a crowd without getting sick."

"You got sick because everyone in the classroom was looking at you?" Zoey questioned as Kim was leaving the stall.

As Kim was stepping up to the sink, she said, "I've always had a bad case of stage fright. I thought I could get in front of the classroom because less than twenty-four hours ago I was in a middle of something and then all of a sudden I realize a lot of people were watching. I felt nervous at first, but then I calmed down. I tried to calm down this time too, but I couldn't do it." Kim then went to rinse her mouth.

"Well, I'll go and let Mr. Brooks know that you're okay," said Zoey.

Kim spat out the water and said, "Okay." Zoey left the facility and as Kim was about to rinse her mouth for the second time, she again saw the figure from the corner of her eye. When she looked she barely saw in time to see an unrecognizable translucent figure fading from her sight. "Okay, that's' the forth time I saw you. You're not sticking around long enough for me to see who you are though." She gazed around the room for a few seconds. "You're either real or I'm losing it." After gazing over the room once more, she shrugged it off and finished up in the facility.

Two minutes later, when Kim stepped back into the classroom, Randy stepped up to her and whispered, "Zoey told me about how you got sick from stage fright and I won't expect you to stand in front of the class again."

Kim grinned and said, "I thought I was getting a handle on my stage fright, but I guess I'm not."

"That's fine," said Randy. "Just go take your seat."

Kim just nodded. She then walked towards her seat.

After Kim sat down, Randy continued the lecture. When he finished lecturing on arithmetic, he lectured science. Once the science lecture was over he dismissed the students for the day.

Laura was waiting in the corridor and when she saw Kim, she stepped up to her along with stopping Zoey, Clara, Brinna, Kerryn and another girl named Casey from walking past her. Once Laura had the six girls' attentions she said, "Okay, I pulled the six of you together to let you know that you six will be sharing a room at night."

Everyone saw a grinned on Kim's face just before she commented, "Six girls sleeping in the same room will be a nightly slumber party."

"Which brings me to the rules of the room, Kim," said Laura. Kim gave an apprehensive grin. "Once sleep period begins there will be no talking; no getting out of bed unless it's an emergency…"

Kim slightly raised her hand and asked, "What if I have to use the facility during the middle of the night?"

"You go before you go to bed and if you do have to use it during the night then you'll have to let your group leader know about it before you leave," said Laura. "If it happens too frequently during the night, you will be going to life station to find out why you can't hold it."

"Who's the group leader?" asked Kim.

"Clara is the oldest so she's the group leader and she'll also be the one to make sure you're following the rules," said Laura. "Now to continue with the rules. You along the other five will keep your room clean at all times, and I'll stress on the rule that boys are not allowed in the room. Stealing and fighting will not be tolerated. If you're found disobeying any of the rules that I just covered, you will be cleaning your room alone and possibly in severe disciplinary actions, you'll be cleaning other areas of the ship for however long I feel is an appropriate punishment." Kim just gave a timid grin to acknowledge that she had understood the rules. "Inappropriate language and bad manners are not punishable offenses per se, but they are very much frowned upon. If I hear you using inappropriate language or seeing you displaying bad manners, you'll get a verbal reprimand from me… if your inappropriate language or bad manners are outrages you won't be attending any enjoyable social function that springs up from time to time. Any questions?"

"Not about the rules," said Kim.

Laura gave Kim a curious look and asked, "What do you have a question on?"

Kim gave a quick glance at her new roommates and said, "I want to ask you in private."

Laura turned towards the five girls and said, "Okay, you five are free to leave." Laura waited until the five were out of earshot before she continued. "So, Kim, what do you want to ask me?"

"Earlier Clara and the others asked me what colony I was from," Kim began. "I was able to avoid answering their questions without lying to them, but I won't be able to do that all the time and I don't like lying."

"You want to tell them that you're from Earth?" Laura questioned.

"I would like permission to tell them the truth if they ask again," said Kim.

Laura slightly nodded and said, "In an hour or so Cmdr. Adama is planning to make a public announcement about you and that ship you were found on so I just need you to keep quiet about it until he makes that announcement. Okay?"

"I think I can avoid telling them for an hour or two," said Kim.

"Good; now come with me and I'll show you where your bed is." As they walked down the corridor Laura questioned, "So, Kim, you don't like lying?"

"Well, it's more that I don't like being accused of lying… actually, it makes me very angry to be accused of lying, especially when I didn't lie and to keep from being accuse of it, I avoid doing it," said Kim.

"Why does it make you very angry?" asked Laura.

Kim thought for a moment before answering, "When I was six I was accused of lying when I wasn't by my first grade teacher. I didn't like the looks everyone gave me when everyone believed her over me."

"Why were accused of lying?" asked Laura.

"On Earth we take tests on paper…" Kim said in a slow manner as she was remembering what she had told Kyra about it a week ago. "The teacher's copy of the test has the answers written on it and her copy came up missing from her desk the very first time she gave us a test. Since I got all of the answers right after taking that test, she accused me of stealing it. No one believed me and I wasn't going to confess to something I didn't do. The teacher was talked into giving me another test with different questions on it by the principle and like the first test I got them all right."

"Did your teacher believe you after that?" asked Laura. "

No," said Kim. "She didn't start believing me until I aced six tests in a row under her watchful eye. I hated the feeling of not being believed and that's the reason why I won't lie."

"Does ace means to answer all the questions correctly?" asked Laura.

Kim nodded and said, "It does."

Kim followed Laura into a small room that was set-up like a miniature barracks. After Kim saw what bed she was to sleep on, Laura told her about the platinum room. The platinum room was once the businessmen's party room, but after the Olympic Carrier became the ship for orphans, the platinum room is where the majority of the teenagers go to hangout.

Five minutes later, Zoey saw Kim stopping just inside the large room while gazing over the shoulder-to-shoulder crowd of people between the ages of twelve and seventeen with a disturbed expression on her face. Kim was barely able to hear music over the steady static that the crowd was producing from their blended conversations. Zoey stepped up to Kim and tried to ask over the crowd, "Are you okay, Kim?"

Kim heard Zoey's voice and as she faced her, she asked, "What?"

Kim read Zoey's lips as she repeated, "Are you okay?"

"Being here just reminds me of a fund raiser my dad took me to when I was seven," Kim said loud enough for Zoey to hear. "I was ready to hang myself from pure boredom after ten minutes. Are there other places to go on this ship that people go to, to hang out? A place to read would be even good."

"There's a recreation room, but not too many kids over the age of twelve go there unless they're there because of a younger brother or sister," said Zoey.

"Where's that at?" asked Kim.

Zoey told her how to get to the recreation room. Before Kim had a chance to respond, Zoey asked, "Are you going there?"

"I'm certainly not staying here," said Kim.

Zoey pointed in the direction of her friends and said, "Give me a second and let me tell Brinna and the others where I'm going and I'll go with you."

Kim just nodded.

Minutes later, Kim and Zoey walked into the recreation room. The room was moderately crowded with kids eleven years old and younger along with a few supervising adults and two sixteen-year-old boys. The game tables showed signs of wear from being overly used. Pieces to some of the games were missing. Zoey saw a game of Squares that was not being played and had all of its pieces as Kim said, "I see a few game tables open. So what do you want to play?"

"There's actually only one game of Squares that is open that has all of its game pieces," said Zoey.

"I'm game if you are," said Kim.

Zoey gave Kim a curious look and asked, "Are you asking me to play the game of Square?" Kim just grinned and nodded. "It's been a couple of years since I've played last, but sure. I'll play."

Kim and Zoey walked over and sat down at the game. As they were setting up, one of the sixteen-year-old boys stepped up and said, "I'm surprised to see you in here, Zoey."

Zoey gestured towards Kim and said, "This is Kim. She's new to the ship. Kim, meet Brite."

Kim just waved as Brite asked, ""Why didn't you take Kim to the platinum room?"

"We just came from there…" said Zoey.

Before Zoey was able to finish her thought, Kim said, "I was there for only a couple of minutes and that was long enough to know that I'll be hanging myself out of pure boredom within thirty minutes if I'd stayed."

"You think the platinum room is boring?" Brite questioned. Kim just nodded. "This is the first time that I heard the platinum room as being boring."

"You can't hear anyone talk and you can barely hear the music over the mixed conversation," Kim began. "It's so crowded in there that you can't move around without bumping into someone. So what's not boring about it?"

"The adults don't watch us there and we can get by with some things without getting in trouble," said Brite.

"Like sex, drugs and alcohol?" Kim questioned.

Brite smiled and said, "A couple having sex in that room has happened on a few occasions, but it doesn't happen often and each time it did the room was supposed to have been vacant and locked up. Drugs are completely prohibited. In fact, you can be in serious trouble if any non-prescribe drugs get found in your possession. I don't know what alcohol is though."

Kim thought for a second before saying, "Ambrosia is an alcoholic drink."

Brite grinned and said, "I know a few kids who got their hands on a bottle of ambrosia about two years ago. They were sixteen at the time. They got caught and were severely disciplined."

"So what can you get by with in the platinum room?" asked Kim.

"You can talk without being censored," Brite began. "I'm not talking about having sex, but a couple can get close to one and another without being told to break it up. When it's not so crowded, people can hear the music better and they dance to it."

"And when is it not crowded?" asked Kim.

"In about three or four hours from now it won't be as crowded," said Brite. He gestured towards a ten-year-old boy. "I bring my brother Mitch in here after class. I work on my class assignments after that and when I get to the platinum room, it won't be as crowded as it is now. So how about giving the platinum room another chance before judging it as boring?"

"Fine, I'll give it another chance, but I won't go when it's shoulder to shoulder people," said Kim.

Brite grinned and said, "I don't like it when it's like that either. The platinum room's not boring though."

"We'll see," said Kim.

Brite again grinned and as he gestured towards his brother again he said, "I should go back with my brother."

Kim nodded and said, "Okay."

When Brite stepped away, Kim and Zoey began playing their game.


	48. THE GENETIC DUPLICATE DAY 11 part 3

THE GENETIC DUPLICATE – Day 11 Part 3

Kim and Zoey had played several games of squares. Kim won each game, but Zoey was determined to win at least one. As they began to set up for another game, Clara, Brinna, Kerryn, Casey, Faxon and twelve others between the ages of thirteen and seventeen walked into the recreation room. Kim along with everyone else in the room noticed the seventeen teenagers walking in. Each one watched in a curious manner as the teenagers stepped up to Kim.

Kim looked at the group in a timid manner and asked, "What's going on?"

Clara smiled in a pleasant manner and said, "Cmdr. Adama made an announcement about you a few minutes ago." Brite stepped closer to hear what was going on. "We know you're from Earth and I… I mean 'we' would like for you to tell us about Earth."

Zoey gave Kim a stunned look and asked in an excited tone, "You're from Earth?"

Kim showed a nervous grinned and said, "I am." She looked around and saw that everyone in the room was watching her.

Zoey saw the intimidated expression on Kim's face and before Kim was able to say anything else, Zoey stood up and said, "Look, I'm sure Kim doesn't mind telling us about Earth, but you guys can't come at her as a mob."

Clara realized as to what Zoey was talking about and said, "Zoey's right. Kim, I'm sorry for us coming at you like this."

Kim politely grinned and said, "It's okay. I just get overly nervous when a lot of people are staring at me."

"Okay, Kim will tell us about Earth a few people at a time, so let's clear out," said Clara. "Zoey, Brinna, Kerryn, Casey and I are Kim's roommates, so we get to hear first." Kim gave Clara a grinned and slightly shook her head.

As the teenagers were leaving, Kim said, "Clara, thanks for understanding and telling people to clear out."

Clara grinned and said, "You're welcome." Clara, Brinna, Kerryn, and Casey pulled up seats near Kim and Zoey's table. "Okay. Tell us about Earth."

Brite and a few others who were previously in the room stood in hearing distance as Kim talked about Earth.

Kim talked for forty minutes when everyone's attention was drawn to the entrance as a reporter and camera crew came in. Kim immediately stood up after seeing them and said, "It's time for me to leave."

Kim was only able to get midway to the exit when the reporter stepped up to her and said, "Kimberly O'Brian…"

Kim didn't allow the reporter to finish and said, "She's not here, but I'll go find her and tell her that you're looking for her."

The reporter gave Kim a baffled look and said, "I was told that a redheaded girl with freckles was Kimberly and you definitely match that description."

Before Kim was able to respond, Brite said as he gestured towards Kim, "Her name is Saura Tasheba."

Kim gave Brite a curious look before refocusing on the reporter and saying, "I'll go and see if I can find Kimberly for you."

The reporter continued to look at Kim in a baffled manner as Kim and her roommates walked towards the exit. Before Kim and the others had chance to leave Brite called out to his brother, "Mitch, we're leaving." Brite walked quickly to catch up to the others as Mitch ran along side Brite to keep up. "Hey wait up everyone."

Kim and the others slowed down and as Brite and Mitch were catching up, Kim said, "The next time you make up a name for me, make something up other than Saura Tasheba."

Brite grinned and said, "Saura Tasheba was a redheaded girl who use to live next door to me before the Cylons destroyed the colonies."

"I remind you of her?" Kim questioned.

"Only by your hair color," said Brite. "So are you going to the platinum room?"

"Right now, I'm going to find Ms. Roslin and tell her about the reporter," said Kim. "You and Mitch are welcome to tag along."

Kim and the others found Laura within fifteen minutes and after Kim told her about the reporter, Laura said, "You did right by not answering the reporter's questions and coming straight to me with this. I'll make sure that Cmdr. Adama is aware of what's going on. Also it might be best for the first couple of days for you to stay close to your quarters and not to wander the ship."

"I'd be happy to stay in my quarters if I had books to read," said Kim.

Laura grinned and said, "I have a couple of books that I can give you to read."

Kim smiled and said, "Thanks."

"Come with me, Kim, and I'll get those books for you," said Roslin.

Before Kim had a chance to respond, Brite said, "I can see your future aboard this ship, Kim, if you rather read and study."

No one saw that Kim was in deep thought as Laura said, "It's refreshing to have a kid on board this ship who sees reading as fun."

"Kim has to do something to pass the time since Ms. Roslin wants her to stay in her quarters," said Zoey.

Brinna was the first to see Kim as she was concentrating on a thought and asked, "Kim, are you okay?"

"I get visions of future events from time to time from touching things or people," said Kim as she began to touch people around her.

Kim had touched three people before Laura was able to say, "Kim, no one can see the future."

"I can," said Kim as she touched someone else.

Kim was reaching for the fifth person to touch when Laura grabbed her hand and said, "Kim, no one can get vision of the future." Everyone saw as Kim's expression was as if she was trying to work through a complicated puzzle. "Kim, you can't see the future."

"Believing that no one can see the future is the other thing that the experts were wrong about," said Kim. Laura was about to say something as Kim continued. "You're right though when you told me that I'm not from an alternate reality. In fact, this is not a reality at all."

Brinna was the first to asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm dreaming… or I'm having a strange vision. I'm not sure which." Kim then blurted out, "Grandpa, I know that those ghostly figures I've been seeing were of you so show yourself."

"Kim, you're…" Laura was able to get out.

Kim didn't allow Laura to finish and blurted out, "Grandpa, I know none of this is real and I'm done participating. Now show yourself."

"Kimberly…" Laura blurted out.

"Grandpa, show yourself," Kim blurted out. "I know I'm not in an alternate reality."

Everyone around Kim became motionless as Clifford appeared behind Kim in a very translucent manner and said, "I'm here, Kim-Lizzy, and if alternate realities exist then this would definitely be one of them."

Kim faced Clifford and asked, "What do you mean?"

"You have to remember what you were doing before waking up in sickbay," said Clifford.

"Why can't I see you better?" asked Kim.

"The only reason that you can see me at all is because you pulled me in," said Clifford. Kim gave her grandpa a confused look. "Now you have to remember what happen before waking up."

Kim thought for several seconds before saying, "I pushed Diamond out of the way of a light fixture that was falling from the ceiling. I was hit by it. Please don't tell me that I'm dead."

"You're not dead, Kim-Lizzy, but you did drift into a coma a moment ago," said Clifford. "Your subconscious created this alternate reality for a safe haven for your memories."

"What are you talking about?" asked Kim.

"The light fixture that hit you was assembled and placed in storage as a surplus item when the Galactica was being constructed and the events you had experienced was one of many possible futures of that time…" said Clifford.

"How is this vision of an alternate reality a safe haven for my memories though?" asked Kim.

"You were struck in the head by that light fixture and it caused you to have a severe concussion," said Clifford. "Without this alternate reality that your subconscious had created to challenge your memory, you would've woke up with severe memory gaps. There is still a chance that you won't remember certain things when you wake, but there's a way for you to remember everything as you did before if you're willing to do it."

"How?" Kim questioned.

"The state that you're in right now, you have the ability to relive your life as a vision," said Clifford. "By doing that, you'll actually recreate those memories."

"I would be waking up from my coma at the age of twenty-eight if I do that," said Kim.

"You're thinking that time has meaning here, Kim-Lizzy," said Clifford. "It doesn't. You have only been in a coma for a few seconds and during that time, you have lived out hours of an alternate reality from your head."

"Okay, you convince me," said Kim. "How do I relive my life as a vision?"

Clifford reached out his hand and said, "Take my hand."

Kim took Clifford's hand and was instantly taken back to when she was two.

In reality aboard the Galactica, Dr. Salik was checking the vitals of two remaining genetic duplicates who haven't awaken yet. Both of them were women in their early thirties and as he was looking at the vitals, he noticed that one of them was ready to wake up. Dr. Salik's attention was then drawn to the entrance when Cassandra stepped in.

When Dr. Salik looked at Cassandra, Cassandra said, "Kim has drifted into a coma, Doctor."

"Wonderful," Dr. Salik said in a sarcastic manner. "One's waking up from a comatose condition while Kim falls into one." He gestured towards the one who's ready to wake up. "Give this one a slight sedative to keep her asleep until we're ready for her to wake up. And contact Cmdr. Adama about it. I'll go and check on Kim."

"Yes, Doctor," said Cassandra.

Dr. Salik and Cassandra went their respective ways. Dr. Salik took the time to check Kim's vitals. When he was done, he stepped out to where Kyra, Seth and Adonis were waiting.

Kyra saw the concerned expression on his face as he was walking towards her. Kyra, Seth and Adonis stood up. As Dr. Salik was stepping up, Adonis asked, "Is she awake?"

Before Dr. Salik had a chance to answer, Kyra told Adonis, "It's only been a few minutes since Dr. Salik had told us it will be at least six hours before she's able to wake up."

"I'm afraid it will be more than six hours…" said Dr. Salik.

"What do you mean?" asked Kyra.

"There's never an easy way to prepare anyone for this type of news, Kyra," Dr. Salik began. Seth saw tears forming in Kyra's eyes. "Kim has slipped into a coma and we're now playing the waiting game for her to wake up."

"My gods," said Adonis.

Kyra rubbed Adonis' back as she said, "Thanks, Dr. Salik, for informing us."

"If her condition changes, I'll make sure you know right away," said Dr. Salik.

Kyra just nodded. As Dr. Salik was walking away, Kyra, Seth and Adonis sat back down. Without saying a word, Seth put his arm around Kyra to comfort her.

Adonis watched Dr. Salik as he was leaving. Once Dr. Salik had left Adonis's sight, Adonis turned his head in time to see Diamond and her uncle walking in. He stared at Diamond in a resentful manner and uttered out, "Why is she here?"

Kyra looked to see what Adonis was talking about. When Kyra saw Diamond, she refaced Adonis and said, "Adonis, just ignore her and don't be rude."

Diamond noticed the resentful look she was getting from Adonis just before he turned away from her as if she was shunned by him. Diamond ignored being shunned and stepped up to Kyra and asked, "Ms. Lockwood, how's Kim.

Adonis abruptly answered before Kyra did, "She's in a coma because she chose to save your sorry ass."

Alec was about to respond when Kyra blurted out, "Adonis! If you can't control yourself, you are to get up and take a walk away from here."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Lockwood," said Adonis.

"There's no reason for that attitude, Adonis, anyway," said Alec.

"Anyone else would've been glad to watch that light fixture fall on Diamond," Adonis spouted back.

"Watch your mouth, boy," said Alec.

Seth quickly stood up and blurted out, "Everyone needs to calm down."

Kyra had also stood up seconds after Seth and said, "Adonis, don't say anything else, and if you feel that you can't keep your mouth shut then you need to step away from here for a while."

"I'll keep my mouth shut, Ms. Lockwood," said Adonis.

Kyra faced Alec and asked, "Mr. Smithers, you and Diamond need to go about your business."

"Ms. Lockwood, we're here because Sophia wanted to thank Kim for what she did," said Alec.

"Well, Kim is in a coma," said Kyra.

"Can we wait?" asked Diamond.

"Kim could be in a coma for god only knows how long," said Seth.

"You mean gods," Diamond corrected.

"People on Earth only believe in one God and Seth is from Earth," said Kyra.

"To keep peace, I'm going to ignore the Earth people's thought of there being one God," said Alec. Seth grinned and shook his head in disgust.

"I would still like to wait for a while," said Diamond.

"I can't stop you or your uncle from waiting, but I can tell you that I'm okay with it," said Kyra. "Have a seat."

As everyone was taking a seat, Seth said, "Mr. Smithers, there are more religions on Earth than I can name and there is an unwritten rule regarding religion and politics."

Adonis was the first to ask, "What is that rule?"

"Politics and religion are never discussed in public as a general topic," said Seth.

"Why aren't they?" asked Adonis.

"Fist fights between individuals and wars between nations had begun over both topics," said Seth.

"What are nations?" asked Diamond.

"You use the word tribes when people on Earth use the word nations," said Seth. "And there are about two hundred nations on Earth."

"I remember Kim asking you when she first met you as to what tribal nation that you were from," said Kyra. Seth slightly grinned. "Why did she ask you that?"

"We do use the word tribe when referring to a very small group of an independent society," Seth began. "Before the southern half of the North American continent became the United States there were hundreds of tribes separate from each other. Each one had there own language and culture. When Kim used the words, 'tribal nation,' she was just being politically correct. She was also being politically correct when she called me a Native American. She could've easily had asked me as to what Indian tribe I'm from; however, asking that can be taken as an insult… or at least a bad choice of words among a few Native Americans."

"Why is that?" asked Adonis

"Well, for one we aren't really Indians," said Seth. "Indian was a word that was pinned on us four hundred years ago when explorers from the European continent were looking for a fast trade route to the Indies. Those explorers thought that they had made it to the Indies and failed to realize that they had discovered a new continent."

Diamond quickly asked, "How can they not know the geographic map of their planet?"

"Four hundred years ago transportation on Earth only consisted of ocean traveling wooden ships, horse drawn wagons and riding the backs of certain animals," said Seth. "North American and South American continents were unknown to the rest of the world and when they were found as being new continents, they were dubbed the New World. The New World was thought to be filled with precious metals such as gold and silver and the colonies from the European nations, each with its own religion, flocked to the New World with their colonies to reap those precious metals…"

Seth was about to continue when Kyra said, "Seth, I have nothing against you talking about the history of Earth, but you really should get Cmdr. Adama's approval before you do it. In fact, after you get that approval, I would like it if you could get up in front of my class at some point and teach Earth history to my students."

"I have no problem with that," said Seth. "I'll talk to Cmdr. Adama about doing it before we leave the Galactica."

"Seth, are there any religions on Earth of there being multiple Gods?" asked Alec.

"I'm sure there are people on Earth who believe in multiple Gods," said Seth. "More than three thousand years ago there certainly were. I even have living relatives who believe in the old traditions and call them the great spirits."

"What change over three thousand years ago for people to believe in only one God?" asked Diamond.

"According to the Earth scriptures, God spoke to a man name Moses and gave him the Ten Commandments for the entire world to live by," said Seth. "The first commandment is that 'you shall have no other gods before me.'"

"People on Earth are gullible enough to believe that, that Moses person spoke to God?" Diamond questioned.

"That was very rude, Diamond," said Kyra.

"Diamond is fine," said Seth. "There are plenty of people on Earth who are skeptical of God speaking to Moses; however, it is also written in the scriptures that Moses, with God's assistance, had parted the Red Sea for the Hebrew people to escape the Egyptian soldiers prior to receiving the Ten Commandments. The Hebrew people were slaves to the Egyptians and when the Hebrew people were safe on the opposite sea-bank Moses released the Red Sea and the Egyptian soldiers who were giving chase in their horse drawn chariots had all drowned."

"You have to be joking about Moses parting that sea," said Diamond.

"It's written in our scriptures and as I said, there are skeptical people on Earth who don't believe the Earth scriptures, but most people do," said Seth.

"That's interesting," said Alec.

"So what are the other nine commandments?" asked Adonis.

Seth grinned before reciting the commandments.

Cmdr. Adama and Cassandra were looking on as Dr. Salik was preparing to wake up the sixth genetic duplicate. Dr. Salik was discussing Kim's condition as he was giving the genetic duplicate an injection to wake up. The discussion ended when the woman began to stir.

The woman slowly opened her eyes and when she saw her surroundings, she abruptly sat up.

"Easy," Dr. Salik quickly said. "You're safe."

The woman looked over the three before asking, "What hospital am I in?"

"You're not in a hospital, but I am Dr. Salik." He gestured towards the others and continued to say, "He's Cmdr. Adama and she's my assistant, Cassandra."

"Commander? Commander of what?" she asked.

"We'll answer all your questions, but first we need to know your name," said Cmdr. Adama.

"I'm Dr. Lucy Young…" she was able to say.

"You're a doctor?" Cmdr. Adama quickly questioned.

"Yes… I'm an OBGYN at a women's clinic." Lucy saw the confused expressions on their faces as she continued to say, "This room looks like an examination room of some sort. So if I'm not in a hospital, where am I and what happen to me?"

"This is an examination room," said Dr. Salik.

"What is the last thing that you remember?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

Lucy thought for a second before saying, "I was, uh, I was driving to my sister's house… she lives deep in the boonies." Lucy again saw a confused look on everyone's faces as she continued. "My car… a car that I had paid forty thousand dollars for two days ago brand new off the lot died when I was only minutes from her house. First chance I get, I'm calling that sales person who sold me…"

"Doctor," Cmdr. Adama quickly interrupted. "Do you remember what happened after your car died?"

Lucy thought for a few seconds before saying, "As I was stepping out of the car, some kind of aircraft appeared overhead. It lit up so brightly that I couldn't see… that's actually all I can remember and if I believed in UFO's or aliens I might say that I was abducted."

"That's exactly what happened to you," said Cmdr. Adama.

"You expect me to believe that I was abducted by aliens from outer space?" Lucy questioned.

"This examination room is part of the sickbay aboard what you would consider a starship the Battlestar Galactica," said Cmdr. Adama.

Lucy grinned and said, "Okay, where's the candid cameras?"

"I don't understand that reference, but what I'm telling you is true," said Cmdr. Adama. "You're aboard the Battlestar Galactica. We found you and six others in stasis on a crippled alien ship that was drifting in space. The aliens who abducted you were found dead and you are the sixth person who woke up since we found you."

"I'm good at telling when someone is lying to me and you seem to be speaking the truth," said Lucy.

"I am speaking the truth, Dr. Young," said Cmdr. Adama. "We are also not from Earth, but we are humans, and we are in search of Earth."

"You are humans, but not from Earth?" Lucy questioned.

"We are from the colonies of the twelve colonies of Kobol," said Cmdr. Adama.

Lucy gazed around the room and said, "This doesn't appear to be a psyche ward."

"Again, I'm not familiar with that reference…" Cmdr. Adama was able to get out.

"It's a ward for the mentally disabled," said Lucy.

Cmdr. Adama slightly laughed and said, "It's perfectly understandable for you to think that, but you are on a battlestar and there's something else about you that you need to know." Lucy just gave Cmdr. Adama an inquisitive look. "You are a genetic duplicate of…"

"What do you mean by that I'm a genetic duplicate?" asked Lucy.

"Genetic duplicates are a type of clone, but without the DNA flaws and they hold the memories of the original person," said Dr. Salik.

Lucy gave Cmdr. Adama a stunned look and said, "You can't be serious to say that I'm some kind of clone."

"You won't have the scars that you remember having prior to waking up here," said Cmdr. Adama.

Lucy immediately uncovered her stomach and look at it. As she gaze at her stomach she said, "I had an emergency cesarean three years ago and I don't have that scar." Lucy looked up at Cmdr. Adama. "So, I'm a genetic duplicate and you're not from Earth." Cmdr. Adama grinned "Do you know where the real Lucy is."

"You are Lucy Young as much as the other Lucy Young and we have good reason to believe that she was returned to Earth after the aliens got what they needed to create you."

"Do you have an idea of how long I was in stasis?" asked Lucy.

"You were in stasis for slightly more then ten years," said Cmdr. Adama. "Doctor, I'm not familiar with what OBGYN is."

"My specialized field is female reproductive system," said Lucy.

"They specialize in that on Earth?" Dr. Salik questioned.

"They do," said Lucy. "They don't of where you come from?"

"We don't see it to be an area to specialize in and I'm a bit surprise that the medical profession on Earth does," said Dr. Salik.

"What are you specialized in?" asked Lucy.

"I'm not specialized in any field," said Dr. Salik.

"Well, are you a surgeon, or an emergency physician?" Lucy questioned. "Both maybe?"

Dr. Salik gave Lucy a curious look before saying, "I'm getting the feeling that the medical profession on Earth had been broken into different fields."

"Your medical profession didn't?" Lucy questioned.

"Dr. Salik, perhaps of what you discovered with Kim was why the Earth population had broken their medical profession into different fields," said Cmdr. Adama.

"That does make sense for them to need more specialized fields than what we would need," said Dr. Salik.

Lucy gave Dr. Salik a confused look and asked, "Who's Kim and what did you find?"

"Her correct name is Kimberly O'Brian and she is the first genetic duplicate of the seven to wake up," said Cmdr. Adama. "Kim is fourteen and I'll let Dr. Salik go over with you of what was found. Before he does that with you though, I'm curious to know if you know more to medicine than just the female reproductive system."

Lucy gave Cmdr. Adama a curious look and said, "I became an OBGYN after being a surgeon for two years."

"So you would know more than the female reproductive system?" Cmdr. Adama questioned.

"Medical school on Earth is the same for everyone," said Lucy. "It's only after graduating medical school is when the individual would go into his or her respective field. Why are inquiring about my credentials?"

"Surrounding this battlestar are over sixty civilian ships filled with refugees," Cmdr. Adama began. Lucy gave him a curious look. "We have doctors, but not enough to provide quality care..."

"You're offering me a doctor's position among your ships?" Lucy questioned.

"I'm certain that Dr. Cottle would like to certify you as a doctor among the colonies first, but yes, after you have been certified, I'm offering a position in the fleet as a doctor."

"I'm guessing that Dr. Cottle is the head doctor," said Lucy.

"He is and he is also the one who is in charge of our medical school in the fleet," said Cmdr. Adama. "He's also located on the Rising Star." Lucy gave Cmdr. Adama a confused look. "Rising Star is one of the luxury liners in the fleet and although she is carrying passengers she's the primary ship that's being use for a medical ship."

"Cmdr. Adama, other than this battlestar, how many military ships do you have and who are you escaping from?" asked Lucy. "

Cmdr. Adama slightly grinned before saying, "The Galactica is the only surviving military ship after our enemy, the Cylons, destroyed our twelve colonies. We are searching for Earth because we believe that Earth is our thirteenth tribe that originated from Kobol."

"I can see that you are human as same as me, but life on Earth had originated on Earth," said Lucy.

"Kim had told me about the advanced civilization of Atlantis sinking to the bottom of the ocean as being one of the oldest Earth's myths," Cmdr. Adama began. "With that thought in mind and what Dr. Salik had found, we have reason to believe that when the original colony settled on Earth thousands of years ago, a planet wide disaster struck that threw your ancestors into a more primitive state of existence along with losing the records of your true origin."

"What was found to make you believe that the story of Atlantis is real and that we are your thirteenth tribe or colony?" asked Lucy.

"We have shoes for you and once you put them on, you can come with me," said Dr Salik. "I'll show you what we found and then we can go to the Rising Star."

"I would like to see the other genetic duplicates too," said Lucy as Cassandra was getting the shoes.

"I can arrange that too, but Kim was very recently involved in an accident," said Dr. Salik.

Lucy questioned as she was receiving the shoes. "She's dead?"

"No, but she has fallen in a coma less than an hour ago," said Dr. Salik.

"What happened?" asked Lucy as she was putting on the shoes.

Dr. Salik gave Cmdr. Adama a look as if to ask permission. Cmdr. Adama saw the look and said, "The Cylons are chasing us and we will be periodically attacked by them. Kim was struck in the head by a light fixture that was knocked lose during a recent attack."

Lucy looked at Cmdr. Adama as if he had lost his mind and commented, "I think I woke up in a science fiction movie."

Cmdr. Adama grinned and said, "If this helps, I feel the same way at times."

"It doesn't help," said Lucy. "Anyway, who or what are the Cylons?"

Cmdr Adama briefly hesitated before saying, "Cylons are robots that the twelve colonies created to make our lives easier. We created them too intelligent and they rebelled." Cmdr. Adama continued to tell Lucy all about the Cylons. When he was done, he asked, "So I'm not left in the dark the next time I hear the reference, what does the term candid camera mean?"

Lucy grinned and said, "Imagine hidden cameras all about in ordinary places or places where you would least expect it and the ones who know of the cameras will set people up to catch their candid expressions on film during an embarrassing or hilarious situations. When it's time for the victim, so to speak, to be told the truth, the one doing the prank will say…"

"Smile, you're on candid camera," Cmdr. Adama finished. Lucy just gave him a curious look. "When I first told Kim where she was at, her words were, 'please say, smile, you're on candid camera.'" Lucy grinned. "Anyway, Dr. Salik has some data to show you."

"I'll see you around, Commander," said Lucy.

Cmdr. Adama just politely ginned and nodded. He then tuned and walked out. Dr. Salik, Cassandra and Lucy left the room behind Cmdr. Adama.

During following minutes, Dr. Salik showed her the data that was compiled about the humans on Earth being hybrids from thousands of years ago.

Before Dr. Salik and Lucy left the sickbay, Lucy was introduced to Seth, Kyra and Adonis. They briefly talked before Dr. Salik and Lucy left the sickbay.


	49. THE GENETIC DUPLICATE DAY 11 part 4

THE GENETIC DUPLICATE – Day 11 Part 4

On board the Rising Star, Lucy was introduced to Dr. Cottle. Dr. Cottle's interested was raised when he learned that Lucy was a doctor and began to test her knowledge of medicine almost immediately. After five hours of testing, he found her to be more than competent to practice medicine in the fleet.

Kim was in a coma for six and half hours when Beth's astral projecting spirit appeared at Kim's sickbay room. Beth quickly saw Kyra sitting at Kim's bedside while holding her hand. Beth looked around and when she realized where she was, she uttered out, "My god, Kim, what happened to you." Beth thought for a second before continuing to say, "Dr. Clu-Isic can see and hear me. He can tell me what happened." Beth closed her eyes and concentrated on going to Dr. Clu-Isic.

Dr. Clu-Isic was walking through a busy corridor and was walking towards the mess hall when Beth appeared in front of him. The crewmembers close to Dr. Clu-Isic gave him a curious look without stopping when Dr. Clu-Isic abruptly stopped walking and appeared as if he was saying to the air, "We met once before. Kim was genetically duplicated after you. I can't remember your name though."

"You can call me Beth," she said. "I'm coming to you because I just saw Kim unconscious in bed in the infirmary… sickbay or whatever it's being called. Can you tell me what happened to her?"

"I didn't know she was there, but come with me and we'll find out together," said Dr. Clu-Isic.

"Thank you for doing this," said Beth.

Dr. Clu-Isic nodded just before he began to lead the way to the sickbay.

In sickbay, Diamond and Alec had been gone for a few hours. Seth and Adonis were sitting in the waiting area while Kyra was still in the Kim's room.

Adonis was the first to see Dr. Clu-Isic and said as he gestured towards him, "I heard about Dr. Clu-Isic from Kim and now I get to see him."

Seth turned to look. As Dr. Clu-Isic stepped up to him he glanced at Beth and said, "Seth, Beth is here. She came to me to find out what happened to Kim."

Before Seth was able to say anything, Adonis spouted out, "Kim pushed the most unworthy person of being saved away from a falling light fixture and got hit by it herself."

Seth uttered out in a warning tone, "Adonis."

"Dr. Clu-Isic, tell Adonis that Kim would have felt unworthy if she allowed anyone to get hit by anything if she could prevent it," said Beth.

After Dr. Clu-Isic repeated what Beth had said, Adonis said, "It's not fair that Kim's in a coma."

"Dr. Clu-Isic, ask Seth about Kim's condition," said Beth.

Seth told Beth and Dr. Clu-Isic about Kim's condition. Once Seth was done, Dr. Clu-Isic led Beth into Kim's room. Kyra stood up and said, "I'm surprise to see you here, Dr. Clu-Isic."

"Beth is here with me," said Dr. Clu-Isic. "She came to me when she saw Kim lying there."

"Oh gods… god." Kyra closed her eyes to get a handle of what she was saying. After a second she opened her eyes and continued to say, "Beth, I forgot about you coming and I'm sorry I wasn't prepared for you."

"There's a lot on her mind so there's no need for her to apologize," said Beth.

"Beth understands and she feels that you don't have anything to apologize for," said Dr. Clu-Isic.

Kyra nodded before saying, "We should put going over the formulas on hold until Kim can continue."

Before Beth was able to respond, Dr. Clu-Isic said, "I'm guessing that Kim was only an interpreter for Beth and I can do that."

"I don't have a problem with that," said Kyra.

"That's fine with me too," said Beth.

"Beth is fine with that too," said Dr. Clu-Isic

"I didn't think to cancel things with Dr. Atkins, so most likely he's still expecting Beth," said Kyra.

"Beth and I will go to his lab," said Dr. Clu-Isic.

"I'll walk with you two to the waiting area," said Kyra. She then followed behind Dr. Clu-Isic out of the door.

In Cmdr. Adama's quarter, Dr. Salik and Lucy were taking their seats in front of Cmdr Adama. As soon as they were comfortable, Cmdr. Adama said, "Dr. Cottle found you to be creditable as a doctor and I would like to offer you a position as a doctor on the Leonis Freighter. Leonis Freighter currently doesn't have a doctor assigned to her and she's carrying about five hundred passengers."

"So I'll be the only doctor there?" Lucy questioned.

"Yes, and you'll be treating people with only minor ailments," said Cmdr. Adama. "Anything major like surgeries, you are to send the patient to the Rising Star. You will also be given a list of diseases that are common in the fleet and the procedure on how to handle each disease."

"That sound simple enough," said Lucy.

"Do you have any questions?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"I believe I'm good," said Lucy.

"Dr. Salik, do you have anything to add before you two are dismissed?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"Lucy, since you and Kim would have similar brain development, I would like you to look at Kim's latest brain scans, before you…" Dr. Salik was able to get out.

"Is there something I should know about my brain development?" asked Lucy.

"Just that the planet's atmosphere and elements have a direct influence over brain development," Dr. Salik assured her. "Your brain, Kim's brain and the brains in the other five genetic duplicates will be enough alike that you couldn't tell the difference between them without a closer examination. The difference between someone's brain from the colonies and your brain would be the first thing you notice as you look. By you being more familiar with how your brain is developed is why I would like you to take a look at Kim's scans."

"Well, I'm not a brain specialist, but I'll help out with her case where I can," said Lucy.

Dr. Salik faced Cmdr. Adama and said, "If there nothing else, Commander, Lucy and I will go check on Kim's condition."

Cmdr. Adama gestured towards the door and said, "You two are dismissed."

Once Dr. Salik and Lucy got on their feet, they left the quarters.

Minutes later, Lucy was looking at Kim's brain scans with Dr. Salik looking over her shoulders. After a few seconds of gazing over the scans she pointed at certain areas and said, "There are signs of swelling here, here and here."

"With Gods help, there won't be any memory loss from brain damage, but I fear that there might be," said Dr. Salik. "What do you think?"

"From these scans, it possible, but I wouldn't climb out on that limb until the swelling goes down and take more scans or she wakes up," said Lucy. "I would like to physically see Kim if I can."

"Come with me," said Dr. Salik.

A short time later, Lucy was checking Kim's vitals. Kyra was in the room and just stood back while watching. Once Lucy was done, she looked at Dr. Salik while standing at Kim's bedside. She was about ready to say something, but before uttering a syllable she was slightly startled when Kim grabbed her arm. Lucy looked at Kim and saw her in a trance like state. She placed her opposite hand over Kim's hand and said in a gentle voice, "Kimberly."

Kyra saw what was going on and as she stepped closer, she said, "She having a psychic vision."

Kyra heard the skeptical tone in Lucy's voice when Lucy questioned, "She's a psychic?"

"She is," Dr. Salik verified.

"In one afternoon my disbelief in life on other planets and psychics are turned upside down," Lucy uttered out.

Kyra grinned, but before she was able to respond, Kim came out of her vision and asked, "How's Diamond and the others?"

Kyra stepped up to Kim and while giving Kim a pleasant smile, she said, "Diamond is fine. Everyone's okay, but you gave us a scare, Young Lady."

Kim grinned and asked, "How long have I've been in a coma?"

Dr. Salik stepped closer and asked, "You know that you just woke up from a coma?"

"I had a weird dream while I was in the coma and in that dream my grandpa appeared to me and told me what was happening with me," said Kim.

"I'm very interested in hearing about that dream, Kim, but before I do, this woman is Dr. Lucy Young," said Kyra. "She's also a genetic duplicate from Earth."

Kim grinned and said, "Hi, Dr. Lucy Young."

"You can call me Lucy," she said.

Before Kim was able to respond, Kyra asked, "Kim, what was your vision about that you had a moment ago of Lucy?"

"Oh, I saw a woman telling Lucy about how Lucy had to have an emergency cesarean in sign language after she woke up in the recovering room," said Kim. "She was a saragent mother for that woman."

Lucy gave Kim a stunned look and said, "I know the event you're speaking of and the woman is my sister, Ruth. Also in that event everything was spoken in sign language between Ruth and me. You must know sign language for you to know what was said."

Kim grinned and said in sign language, "A friend of mine taught me sign language when I was nine."

Kyra gave Kim a curious look and asked, "Are you doing some form of communication?"

Kim grinned and said as she nodded, "It's called sign language."

"On Earth, there are individuals who are born with a hearing disability and the only way for those individuals to communicate is by sign language," said Lucy. "What Kim had told me in sign language is that a friend of hers taught it to her when she was nine years old."

"My friend's mom was deaf and my friend taught it to me so I could talk to her mom while I was at her house," Kim added. Kyra just gave Kim a proud smile. Kim also smiled when she saw Kyra's expression. "So can I get out of this hospital bed and go home?"

"Not yet," said Dr. Salik. "I want to run a few tests on you along with repeating the memory tests that Dr. Randall did with you several days ago."

"How long will it take?" asked Kim.

"Be prepared, Kim, to be here for at least twelve hours," said Dr. Salik.

"Those tests are going to take twelve hours?" asked Kim.

"Well, I also want to keep an eye on you and make sure that your recovering doesn't regress," said Dr. Salik.

Kyra took hold of Kim's hand and said, "If you would like, Kim, I can bring you your sketchpad and a book so you don't get too bored."

Kim grinned and said, "I would like that." Kim's stomach growled loud enough for everyone to here. "I'm also a little hungry."

Dr. Salik grinned and said, "I'll get you something to eat."

Before Dr. Salik had a chance to move, Kim said, "No one ever answered my question about how long I was in a coma."

Kyra looked at her watch and said, "Close to seven hours."

"Kim, I'll be back with some food for you," said Dr. Salik.

"Kim, it was interesting meeting you, but I should go too," said Lucy.

"It was nice meeting you," said Kim. Dr. Salik was close to the exit when Kim uttered out, "Dr. Salik, wait."

Dr. Salik face Kim and asked, "Yes, Kim."

"I don't know if this helps, but Dr. Ravishol is the one who created or help created the human-like Cylons," said Kim.

"How did you learn that?" asked Kyra.

"That weird dream I had, had began with me waking up in an alternate reality," said Kim. "I heard about him assisting the Cylons then."

"I think I know what you mean by alternate reality and alternate realities don't exist, so I wouldn't put too much faith in weird dreams like that, Kim," said Dr. Salik.

"Do you know of Dr. Ravishol?" asked Kim.

"Kim, Dr. Ravishol is just a made up character that your mind created during the dream," said Dr. Salik. "Anyway, I'll be back with your food."

"Bye," said Kim.

"Bye," said Lucy. She then followed Dr. Salik out of the room.

Once Kyra and Kim were alone, Kyra said, "You definitely raised my interest in that alternate reality dream of yours, so tell me about it."

Kim smiled for a second before she began telling Kyra about her dream.

While Dr. Salik and Lucy were walking through the waiting area, Dr. Salik took the time to tell Seth and Adonis that Kim was awake and appeared to be okay. As Dr. Salik and Lucy continued into the corridor, Seth and Adonis joined Kyra in the Kim's room.

Lucy had accompanied Dr. Salik as he walked towards the mess hall. Not even midway there, they ran into Cmdr. Adama and Pres. Roslin. Cmdr. Adama immediately introduced Lucy to Pres. Roslin.

Once the introductions were done, Dr. Salik said, "Commander, Kim has awakened. We haven't run any tests yet, but she seems to be perfectly fine."

"Does she still possess her excellent memory?" asked Cmdr. Adama.

"I haven't tested that yet," said Dr. Salik. "She still has her psychic ability though. She told Lucy something about herself after waking up."

"Any concerns about her at the present time, Doctor," asked Pres. Roslin. She then noticed a hesitation in his response. "What is your concern?"

"Well, I'm not really seeing this as something to be too concern about, but I think Kim might be blurring reality with a dream she had," said Dr. Salik. "I'm certain that she will come to realize that her dream was only a dream."

"What is Kim blurring?" said Cmdr. Adama.

"Before Lucy and I left her room, she told me that Dr. Ravishol is the one who created the human-like Cylons," said Dr. Salik. "I assured her that Dr. Ravishol was only a made up character from her dreams."

Pres. Roslin had an expression on her face as if Dr. Salik had raised the dead and said, "Dr. Ravishol is or was very much a real person."

Cmdr. Adama was the one to ask first, "Who is he?"

"Twenty… twenty-five years ago, Dr. Ravishol was on trial against humanity for creating clones, but midway through his trial, several people broke him out of prison along with stealing his equipment from the evidence room. The authorities gave chase that lasted for a week. In the end, Dr. Ravishol got away and a total of fifty people in three colonies were killed while trying to recapture him. My father's brother was one of the fifty who were killed."

"So Dr. Ravishol could have created the human-like Cylons?" Dr. Salik questioned.

"Well, whether he did or didn't is irrelevant," said Cmdr. Adama.

"I wonder if Kim learned anything that is relevant," said Pres. Roslin. "So Commander, perhaps you and I should talk with her."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to find out," said Cmdr. Adama.

Dr. Salik gestured down the hall and said, "Well, Kim woke up hungry; which is always a positive sign. I'm going to get her something to eat."

"Carry on, Doctors," said Cmdr. Adama.

After Dr. Salik nodded, he and Lucy continued down the hall.

In Kim's sickbay room, Kim was in the middle of telling Kyra, Seth and Adonis about her dream when Cmdr. Adama and Pres. Roslin opened the door and stepped into the room.

Kim paused from what she was saying and when she saw who was walking in, she said, "Hi, Cmdr. Adama. Hi Pres. Roslin."

Cmdr. Adama and Pres. Roslin said in unison, "Hi, Kim."

Pres. Roslin continued to say, "We heard that you were awake and remembering an interesting dream."

Kim thought for a second before saying, "Dr. Salik or Lucy told you about Dr. Ravishol."

Pres. Roslin smiled and said, "I see that bump on your head didn't dull how quick you are." Kim just grinned. "Anyway, I want you to know that Dr. Ravishol is a real person; however, learning about his involvement would have only helped twenty years ago…"

"I guess knowing that information is like shutting the barn door after the animals had ran off," said Kim.

Pres. Roslin grinned and said, "Anyway, I would like to hear more of your dream."

"Well, the dream was kind of a vision of an alternate reality," Kim began. "The Cylon war never ended forty-five years ago; the human-like Cylons were never created and… oh Commander Adama, in this dream you had a daughter name Alethea."

Everyone noticed Cmdr. Adama turning slightly pale while looking at Kim as if she was a ghost. Kyra was the first one to ask, "Commander, are you okay?"

Cmdr. Adama swallowed before saying, "I had a daughter. As Kim said, her name was Alethea and she died in an accident at the age of nine. Alethea's death greatly affected my marriage for the worse." Cmdr. Adama saw the remorse look in Kim's eyes and he knew that Kim was scared to continue while he was in the room. "Kim, tells us about your dream from the beginning and it's okay not to leave anything out."

"Yes, Sir," said Kim. Kyra slightly grinned as Kim began again from the beginning.

Kim was able to talk about her dream for thirty minutes before Dr. Salik returned with a tray of food for Kim. When Cmdr. Adama saw the tray, he said, "We should leave and let you eat. Pres. Roslin and I will be back later to hear more of your dream."

"Yes, Sir," said Kim.

"Kim; Seth, Adonis and I are going to go too," said Kyra as Dr. Salik was setting up the tray in front of Kim. "I'll be back though with a book for you to read."

"Hurry back," said Kim.

Kyra grinned and said, "I'll see you in a little bit."

As everyone was leaving the room, Kim began to eat her food.

As Cmdr. Adama and Pres. Roslin were stepping into the corridor, Pres. Roslin saw Cmdr. Adama being miles away in his thoughts. She put her hand on his arm and asked, "Is there anything wrong?"

Cmdr. Adama grinned before saying, "Two weeks ago, we were certain that someone seeing the future or the past from a vision was impossible. Kim entered our lives and proved that our belief of it being impossible of having psychic visions to be false. We also strongly believe that alternate reality can't exist, but Kim gets a vision of an alternate reality."

"That wasn't a vision that Kim had gotten, it was only a dream and Kim even recognizes it as being only a dream," said Pres. Roslin.

"Dreams don't normally bring hidden facts to the surface the way that Kim's dream did, so I'm more incline to call that dream a vision," said Cmdr. Adama. "I'm going to have Dr. Atkins to go over everything that we deemed to be impossible and start looking at each one as if it is possible."

"Even if alternate realities are real, we have no business with trying to break the walls down that separate those realities," said Pres. Roslin.

"I'm not interested in crossing into another reality, so I agree that those walls are to be left alone," said Cmdr. Adama. "I'm more interested in finding weapons that we can use against the Cylons."

"I strongly recommend caution if you proceed with that course of action," said Pres. Roslin.

Cmdr. Adama grinned and said, "For you to caution me, you too must believe that some of our belief could be wrong."

"Like you, Kim has also put doubts in my head as to what can or can't be true," said Pres. Roslin. Cmdr. Adama just smiled.

An hour later, in the Galactica's mess hall, Apollo took a seat with his rations across from Starbuck while she was eating. As Apollo took a bite of his rations, he gave Starbuck an emotionless stare.

Starbuck saw the stare and asked, "Why are you looking at me like that for."

"Oh, I'm just trying to picture you as a man," said Apollo.

Starbuck looked at Apollo as if he had lost his mind and asked, "Is there a reason why you're doing that?"

"I'm sure you heard about Kim being in a coma," said Apollo.

"How does Kim being in a coma has anything to do with you trying to picture me as a man?" asked Starbuck.

"She woke up and told my father about this dream she had," said Apollo. "In that dream, your name was Terrance Thrace."

"Terrance?' Starbuck questioned. "Terrance was my mom's dad's name. Why is Kim dreaming of me being a man?"

"Her dream was more than a dream," said Apollo. "It was more of a vision of an alternate reality."

"So in another reality, I would have been a man," Starbuck commented.

"It is interesting to think about what would be different in an alternate reality," said Apollo. He then took a bite of his food.

"Besides me being born a male in Kim's vision of the alternate reality, were there anything else different?" asked Starbuck.

Apollo swallowed his food and said in a remorseful tone, "Alethea was still alive in Kim's vision."

"Alethea?" Starbuck questioned barely loud enough for Apollo to hear. He was about ready to say who Alethea was when Starbuck continued. "Zach mentioned Alethea… she was your sister. She was killed in an accident at the age of eleven, right?"

"Alethea was nine when she died," said Apollo. "By Kim mentioning Alethea is why my father is calling Kim's dream a vision of an alternate reality."

"I might check in on Kim and hear more about that vision," said Starbuck. She then took a bite of food.

An hour and half later in Kim's room, Dr. Salik was repeating the memory tests that Kim was given several days ago. Kim's responses were quick and precisive. Just after Kim answered the last question she continued to say in a proud manner, "And I still have it."

Dr. Salik laughed and said, "If it's even possible, I think your memory had improved since a few days ago. You still have to stay here until I'm certain that your recovering doesn't regress."

"I have a novel and my sketchpad to keep me from getting bored," said Kim.

"I'll check on you later," said Dr. Salik.

"Bye," said Kim.

Dr. Salik left the room and went to join Kyra and Seth in the waiting area. Adonis didn't return to the Galactica with Kyra and Seth once they were back on the Solar Flare.

Kyra stood up followed by Seth when they saw Dr. Salik approaching. When Dr. Salik stepped up, Kyra asked, "So how's her memory?"

"She again scored off the charts," said Dr. Salik. "She's still the smart and confident fourteen-year-old who you knew."

"Thank god," said Kyra.

As Seth gave Kyra a hug, he said, "That's great."

When the hug ended, Kyra said, "Well, I'm going to visit Kim."

"Well, I have other patients to look in on," said Dr. Salik.

As Dr. Salik walked away, Kyra and Seth entered Kim's room.

In Kim's room, Kim was drawing a picture of Alethea when Kyra and Seth stepped in. Kim looked up at them and said, "I breezed through that memory test again."

Kyra smiled and said as she stepped up to Kim's bedside, "I heard." She then caught a glimpse of the drawing that Kim was working on. "Who are you drawing?"

"This is Alethea," said Kim. "I felt like I had to draw her. There are a few other people… teenagers who I feel like I should draw too."

"Are you going to give the picture of Alethea to Cmdr. Adama?" asked Seth.

"I'd be too scared to," said Kim.

"Why would you be scared of that?" asked Seth.

"The picture might be too upsetting for him… and Apollo, and I'm scared of how either one would react to it," said Kim.

"Cmdr. Adama wasn't upset earlier; the facts about his daughter weren't really known by anyone other than him and Apollo, and you just surprised him when you spoke his daughter's name, that's all," said Kyra.

"Well, I don't want to take the chance," said Kim.

"It's your decision," said Kyra. "Anyway, Kim, it's getting late and I know that you're fine, so unless you want me to stay, I need to get home and go to bed."

"I'm okay with you leaving," said Kim. "Just come back to get me in a few hours because I want to go home too."

Kyra grinned. After taking hold of Kim's hand she said, "I promise." She gave Kim a hug and kiss on the head before continuing to say, "I know you're not tired, but try to get some rest. Okay?"

"I'll try." Kim then grinned and said in a playful manner, "I could always stay up for the next twenty-four hours and go to bed the next time it's bed time."

Kyra slightly shook her head and grinned before saying, "Goodnight, Kim."

"Goodnight; goodnight, Seth," said Kim.

Seth gave Kim a quick hug before saying, "Goodnight."

Kim gave Seth a pleasant grinned before saying, "I love you, Mom… and you Seth."

Seth slightly grinned as Kyra said, "I love you."

"Ditto, Kim," said Seth.

Kyra gave Seth a curious look while Kim just grinned. Once Kyra and Seth left the room, Kim went back to drawing.

Midway to the shuttle area, Kyra and Seth came up to Apollo and Starbuck. Kyra and Seth said their greetings, but before they were able to pass, Starbuck asked, "Is Kim okay to have visitors?"

"She's fine to have visitors." Starbuck caught an uneasy tone as Kyra continued to asked, "Were you going there now?"

"We shouldn't go there now?" Starbuck questioned.

"There's nothing wrong with you and Apollo visiting her now," said Kyra.

"Apollo walking in might catch her off guard, that's all," Seth added.

"Why is that?" asked Apollo.

"Kim is currently drawing a picture of Alethea and she thinks it would be too upsetting for you or your dad if you two find out about it," said Seth.

"I don't see that as upsetting," said Apollo. "My interest in actually peeked to see what my sister would have looked like if she would have lived past the age of nine."

"You may want to assure her of that if you dropped in on her," said Kyra.

"I will," said Apollo.

In Kim's room, Kim was focus on drawing her picture and didn't see Beth appearing in the room. Kim was slightly startled when Beth said, "I'm glad to see that you're okay." Beth realized she had startled Kim. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

Kim grinned before asking, "So, Sis, when were you here the first time to know that I was hurt?"

"You were in a coma for about six and half hours when I first came," said Beth. "When I saw you lying there I was able to go to Dr. Clu-Isic. We found out what happened together. So how do you feel?"

"Dr. Salik gave me a strong pain medication for the bump on my head, so my head doesn't really hurt," said Kim. "I do feel as though I'm wearing a cap. I'm just glad that they didn't have to shave my head or cut my hair."

Beth grinned before saying, "When I moved in with Grandma the fight with mom on how long to keep my hair ended."

"Beth, why did Grandma moved from that three story-house?" asked Kim.

"Oh, uh, Aunt April turned that house into a license daycare center," said Beth.

"So grandma still owns the house?" asked Kim.

"She and Aunt April own it together," said Beth. "It's no longer a house though. It's strictly a daycare and they're making a nice profit each year from it."

"Cool." Beth saw Kim's expression getting slightly more serious just before Kim asked, "Beth, do you still have stage fright?"

Beth grinned and said, "I overcame my stage fright."

"How were you able to do it?" asked Kim.

"In my sophomore year in high school, Brian noticed that if I was trying to warn people of something… like getting food poisoning from the cafeteria from bad meat, I don't care as to how many people who were staring at me," said Beth. "Brian suggested that when I get up in front of a group that I should get it in my head that what needs to be said is an important message that had to get out."

"And that works?" asked Kim.

"It didn't stop my nervousness right away, but it did help to keep me from getting nauseous," said Beth as Apollo and Starbuck were opening the door to walk in. "Eventually my nervousness faded away." Beth, Apollo and Starbuck saw a slight uncomfortable expression in Kim's face as Apollo and Starbuck stepped into Kim's view. Kim quickly closed her sketchbook and flipped it over. "What wrong, Kim?"

Before Kim was able to acknowledge Beth's question Apollo said, "Kyra told me about the drawing that you're doing of Alethea and I'm fine with you doing it. I actually like to see it."

"Who's Alethea?" asked Beth.

"She's Apollo's sister," said Kim. "She died long time ago at the age of nine, but I saw her as an adult in a dream …"

Starbuck quickly asked in a concerned manner as she stepped closer to the bed, "Are you okay, Kim?"

Kim grinned and said, "I'm fine. Beth is here."

Starbuck gazed around the room as if looking for a glimpse of her presence as she and Apollo said almost in unison, "Hi, Beth."

"Tell them I say hi," said Beth.

"Beth says, hi," said Kim

"So were you telling Beth about having a vision about an alternate reality while being in a coma?" asked Starbuck.

"You had a vision of an alternate reality?" Beth questioned.

"It was only a weird dream," said Kim.

"Dreams don't bring facts to the surface of an alternate existence," said Apollo.

"Well, the dream was created by the light fixture hitting me," said Kim.

Beth and Starbuck said in unison, "What do you mean?"

Kim glanced between Beth and Starbuck in a curious manner before saying, "The light fixture that hit me was created and placed in storage as a surplus item when the Galactica was being built. The dream I had was one possible future during that time."

"There's another fact that we didn't know," said Starbuck.

"There were so much military surplus items just before the original Cylon War broke out that most passenger ships constructed between twenty and fifty years ago, were constructed while using the obsolete components that were no longer used in the military ships," said Apollo.

"I didn't even know that," said Starbuck. "However, it does explain the age on certain manuals."

"Anyway, Kim, I would like to see that picture of Alethea," said Apollo.

As Kim was reopening her sketchpad to the proper page, she said, "It's not really done, but here it is." She then handed the sketchpad to Apollo.

Apollo looked at the picture with a long gaze before saying, "This is quite good." Apollo saw a prideful grin growing across Kim's face. "I do recognize her as being my sister. My sister had my mom's eyes and my dad's mom's mouth. You captured both. When you get done drawing the picture, I would very much like to have it; at least long enough to make a photo copy anyway."

"You can have it when I'm done," said Kim. Kim then noticed Beth grinning at her in a proud manner.

When Kim smiled at Beth, Beth said, "I really, need to get going, Kim."

"Okay; good night, Sis," said Kim.

"Good night," said Beth.

As Beth was fading from Kim's sight, Kim saw Starbuck looking at her in a curious manner. Kim gestured towards to where Beth was at and said, "Beth had to go."

As Starbuck politely grinned and nodded, Apollo said, "We should be going too, so you can rest."

As Apollo was handing back Kim's sketchpad, Kim said, "Okay. Good night. And thanks for visiting me."

Apollo grinned before he and Starbuck said, "Good night."

Kim watched them as they walked out. Once they left Kim's sight, she went back to drawing Alethea's picture.

**(A/N: I was going to end the chapter at this point, but I decided to add to the chapter on Crashfourit's request)**

Tobias Fisher, one of Dr. Cottle's second year medical student and medical technician, is the one to work in sickbay when Cassandra and Dr. Salik's shift has ended. He was only there for an hour when Geata walked in while carrying six books.

Tobias saw Geata walking in and as he Geata stepped up, Tobias asked, "What brings you in here, Felix?"

"Cassandra asked me for these books," said Geata. "I know she gone for the night, but I figured I would bring the books in now and she can get them when she returns."

As Tobias was taking the books, he read the title on the top book aloud, "The first steps to understanding computer programming." He looked into Geata's eyes. "Cassandra wants to learn programming?"

"It's not for her, but for someone she knows and these are the six books a person needs to become an expert programmer while starting from a nugget," said Geata.

Tobias pointed to an area to where a few books were kept and said, "Well, in case you come back looking for the books, they'll be among those books."

Geata nodded and said, "Thanks. Oh and before I leave, you should be prepared to receive wounded started in the next hour or so."

"What's happening then?" asked Tobias.

"Kat begins instructing new recruits in an hour and there are always mishaps during the first few days of training," said Geata.

"First few days, hell, you mean the first two weeks," Tobias corrected.

Geata grinned and said, "Well, have fun. Oh and don't forget to let Cassandra know that I brought in the books."

"Will do and thinks for the heads up," said Tobias. "In fact, I think I'm going to call someone else in to help with the wounded we'll be getting."

Geata just politely grinned and waved bye before walking towards the exit.

In Kim's room, Kim had been drawing for two hours and drew several pictures, including the United States flag along with including it's slogan. After putting the finishing touches on her latest drawing, she put her sketchpad away and picked up the book that Kyra had brought. When she opened up to the first page of the novel, her eyes had gotten wide before blurting out, "Chapter twenty-four?" She quickly turned to see the title of the book and because of the wear of the cover she was barely able to make out that it was a continuation from book one. "Oh no, this is book two. I bet mom didn't know that this story had volumes to it and I hate starting in the middle of the story." She then glanced towards the door. "I wonder if Dr. Salik has any books to read."

Kim got out of bed and left her room. The waiting room was slightly crowded with injured recruits. The injuries ranged from minor sprangs to fractures. Kim's eyes had widened when she saw the number of injured in the room.

Tobias saw Kim as she was stepping into the reception area. He quickly stepped up to her and asked, "Kimberly, right?" Kim just nodded. "Kimberly, I'm Tobias Fisher and unless you're out of bed because of a dying emergency then you need to get back to bed."

"There's no emergency," said Kim. "I just want to talk to Dr. Salik or Cassandra," said Kim.

Tobias pointed to the other medical technician and said, "He and I are the only ones who are here and we're slightly backed up at the moment. So you need to get back to your room so you're out of the way."

"Well, I'm wide awake with nothing to do and I only wanted a book to read," said Kim. "I promise to stay out of your hair if I had something to read."

Tobias pointed to the books and said, "There are some sorted books over there. Go over there and grab one or two books and go back to your room."

Kim grinned and said, "Cool." Kim didn't see the confused expression on Tobias' face as she was turning towards the books. "Thanks."

As Kim was walking away, Tobias said in an uncertain tone, "You're welcome." He then went to the next patient.

Kim looked at the title of each book. Most of the books were informational. None were novels. Kim finally picked up the book that read, 'the first steps to understanding computer programming,' and saying barely above a whisper, "Well, if I'm going to learn something, it's might as well be this." Kim looked at the other computer books that were there and collected the two sequential books that followed and went back to her room. Once Kim was back in bed, she flipped to the first page of the first book and began reading.

20


End file.
